Somos un equipo de nuevo
by blackstones3
Summary: Sasuke ayuda a Konoha en la Guerra ninja.al Terminar la Guerra Tanto Naruto como Sasuke y Sakura avandonan La Aldea para Buscar Su camino ninja.después de diez años sucede algo que involucra a Los Tres ninjas Lo Que hace Que Se reencuentren. SasuSaku
1. El cominzo de todo

**El comienzo de todo**

En la batalla que tuvieron Uzumaki Naruto Y Ucchiha Sasuke, el último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha perdió esa batalla. Sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba tomando el camino equivocado, que estaba ignorando y haciendo sufrir a las personas que le quería por una venganza donde ellos no tenían nada que ver, además que se dio cuenta que se estaba dejando manipular fácilmente por las mentiras de Madara, pero lo que más le hizo recapacitar fue lo que le dijo su único y mejor amigo; que estaba hachado a la borda por lo que su hermano se sacrifico, por lo que dio su vida dándose cuenta que de seguro su querido hermano estaba completamente decepcionado de él.

El Uzumaki le abrió los ojos a su amigo y como prometió lo salvo de esa obscuridad, lógicamente estaban en medio de una guerra, así que con la ayuda de Haruno Sakura, la cual estaba muy contenta porque finalmente su compañero se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, Sakura dio todo de sí para sanar las heridas de ambos, nada mas recuperaron el chakra perdido los tres decidieron pelear juntos para vencer a Madara Uchiha el cual mientras ellos peleaban estaba atacando la aldea.

Sasuke con los ojos abiertos despertando de esa obscuridad que lo estaba dominando estaba dispuesto a morir para salvar lo que quede de esa aldea por la que su hermano dio mucho. Se sentía entre apenado y agradecido al ver que sus dos mejores y únicos amigos lo trataban como antes, como si no les hubiera hecho nada mientras, se sentía como hace mucho no lo hacía. En todo el tiempo que estuvo acampando con sus compañeros mientras se recuperaban y camino a la aldea se sentía querido y agradecido por tenerlos a ellos en las buenas y en las malas, en especial valoraba el que ellos lo sigan queriendo de la misma forma que antes ignorando que el varias veces estuvo a punto de matarlos sin contar que los decepciono mucho y los traiciono. Solo esperaba que Kakkashi lo perdonara por todo lo que hizo, es muy orgulloso y lógicamente jamás demostrara que lo que piense en este momento su sensei de él le importa.

Por otro lado Naruto saltaba las ramas de los arboles juntos a sus amigos, hermanos y familia de lo más contento, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber logrado cumplirle la promesa que le hizo al amor de su infancia y en especial a él mismo. El rubio mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras saltaba, en sus ojos se notaba felicidad y dicha, estaba demasiado contento que no le importaba que iban camino hacia una gran batalla que seguramente les costaría la vida, pero el solo hecho de pelear juntos los tres nuevamente hacia que toda preocupación o miedo se borrara completamente de su sistema.

Sakura al igual que Naruto iba de lo más contenta al saber que finalmente estaban juntos nuevamente, los tres como soñó en estos tres años, por fin estaba tranquila porque la persona que más amo en su infancia la cual es muy importante en su vida al igual que Naruto salta las rama a su lado derecho con la misma mirada que tenía cuando eran un equipo, que lógicamente lo volverá a ser. El saltar en medio de los dos le saco una sonrisa nostálgica al recordar que cuando eran gennin ellos siempre se ponían en sus costados con la intención de siempre protegerla y tal parece que eso no ha cambiado. La peli-rosa estaba orgullosa de su amigo porque como siempre logros lo que se proponía, cada vez sentía más admiración por ese cabeza hueca que tiene como mejor amigo al cual lo quiere como a un hermano. En cuanto a Sasuke la peli-rosa está segura que lo sigue amando mas es un amor más maduro que cuando tenía doce, es un amor que solo piensa en el bienestar y felicidad del pelinegro sin importarle que él no sienta nada hacia ella o que le conceda una cita, eso ya no le importa, es feliz con el simple hecho de que Sasuke es nuevamente el niño del cual se enamoro y sobretodos está con ellos dispuesto a luchar para defender la aldea en la que nació, la aldea que su hermano mayor amo tanto que incluso se hizo pasar como la peor de las basuras con tal de defenderla, la aldea que le dio tanta felicidad y la cual nunca debió de abandonar.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la aldea la encontraron en completa destrucción viendo como varios ninjas de su aldea hacían de todo para protegerla y lograr proteger a todo aldeano en ella, eso hizo que a los tres chicos se les encogiera un poco el corazón, aun así los tres rápidamente se dispusieron a entrar a la aldea y ayudar en lo que puedan.

Lograron encontrar a su sensei, el gran ninja copy casi derrotado, peleando, dando todo de él contra Uchiha Madara, los tres chicos no lo pensaron dos veces y rápidamente fueron en auxilio de su sensei, el cual al verlos se sorprendió pero luego una sonrisa orgullosa adorno su rostro al ver que su revoltoso alumno lo consiguió junto la dulce y explosiva peli-rosa, ambos trajeron de vuelta a su amigo y camarada. El ninja copy estaba muy feliz de ver a su alumno regresar al camino correcto, ese peso que tenia encima por haber sido un mal maestro, por haber permitido que uno de sus alumnos tomara el camino equivocado se le quito como arte de magia al ver las espaldas de sus tres únicos y queridos alumnos enfrente de él defendiéndoles, y sonrió satisfecho al ver como el cuerpo de Madara se quedo quieto seguramente en shock al ver que Sasuke había abierto los ojos y se había dando cuenta de qué lado siempre debió de haber estado.

Entre los tres chicos dieron de todo en su pelea contra Madara, los tres pelearon en equipo como si nunca hubieran estado separados y Kakashi no podía estar más orgulloso al verlos. Lógicamente el nivel de pelea de Sakura no era igual al de sus compañeros, pero veía con orgullo como lograba defenderse, con algo de problemas pero lo hacía muy bien, estaba orgulloso de ver que la niña débil ya no lo era y daba todo de sí para ayudar a sus compañeros en la batalla, y aunque no era mucho lograba ayudar a sus compañeros a distraer a Madara para que ellos pudieran atacarlo y encestarle ataques que lo dañen o aturdan un poco. Kakashi se puso de pie mientras negaba divertido con la cabeza, le quedaba algo de chakra y estaba dispuesto a usarlo todo para ayudar a su alumnos, quería pelear junto a ellos como antes y aunque Naruto y Sasuke lo han superado, él sabia que al igual que Sakura en algo podía ayudar, y así lo hizo cuando Madara ataco haciendo que sus tres alumnos retrocedieran parándose un a lado del otro Kakashi apareció alado de Sasuke haciendo que los tres chicos lo miraran interrogantes mientras él volteo a verlo con esa mirada sabia y compresiva mientras sonreía paternal bajo su máscara.

-¡vamos equipo! ¡a trabajar juntos para defender nuestra aldea! –esas fueron las palabras entusiastas del ninja copy.

Sus alumnos lo miraron impresionados pero luego mostraron una gran sonrisa alegre y asintieron, bueno en realidad solo fueron Naruto y Sakura, Sasuke solo mostro una sonrisa torcida y arrogante como las que siempre solía mostrar cuando hacia misiones con ellos.

Y así los cuatro pelearon arduamente contra Madara y trabajando en equipo lograron matarlo, lógicamente no salieron ilesos, los cuatro estaban cansado, heridos y sin chakra tirados boca arriba en el piso mirando orgullosos el cielo, pero una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha adorno sus rostros.

Los ninjas de Konoha lograron vencer a todo Akatsuki, fueron los vencedores en la gran guerra ninja, pero lógicamente también tuvieron pérdidas importantes entre los suyos, Tsunade fue una de ellaa, konoha volvió a perder a su Hokage y todos en especial Shizune y Sakura estaba muy dolidos, también otros ninjas de la aldea murieron pero a nuestro protagonistas la muerte que más les dolió fue la de Tsunade.

La aldea ya estaba a salvo, pero en cierta forma Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto no estaba conformes consigo mismo, sentían que les faltaba algo, la guerra y lo que paso antes de la guerra lo hizo perder cosas muy importantes y el estar ahí en la aldea solo les hacia recordarlas.

Mientras la aldea se iba reconstruyendo nombraron a Kakashi hokage y no a Naruto por el simple hecho de que el peli-plata era más maduro y aunque el rubio sea un poco más poderoso le faltaba madura y Naruto lo entendió perfectamente, así que al igual que sus dos amigos sonrieron orgullosos al ver como su sensei ahora era el nuevo Hokage.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke ayudaron mucho en reconstruir la aldea, haciendo todo lo que esté en sus manos para regresar la aldea a lo que antes era. Nada más la aldea estuvo completamente construida y Sakura hablo con Kakashi su nuevo hokage, le dijo que se sentía inútil y culpable porque no pudo hacer nada para evitar que en esa guerra murieran sus padres y su maestra, estar en la aldea la lastimaba, además que quería ser mas fuerte, así que pidió permiso para salir de la aldea para entrenar por ella misma. Kakashi trato de convencerla pero los ojos tristes y derrotados de su alumna lo hicieron darse cuenta que en verdad el estar en la aldea le hacía daño, porque aquí estaban los recuerdos de esas personas que perdió en la guerra, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón le dio el consentimiento para que su alumna saliera de la aldea y regresara cuando ella se sintiera lista. La peli-rosa le sonrió agradecida mientras le entregaba cinco cartas, una para él, la cual pidió que leyera cuando se fuera, otra para Ino, otra para Shizune , otra para Naruto y la ultima para Sasuke. Le dijo que se le hacía doloroso despedirse personalmente de los demás, así que aunque sonara muy cobarde lo haría mediante cartas. Kakashi lo entendió y la miro paternal como siempre lo ha hecho mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla en forma de despedida, Sakura tomo la mochila de viaje que había traído consigo desde que llego al despacho y desapareció en una nube de humo, dejando kakashi, el cual tenía una mirada triste.

Dos días después de que se fue Sakura de la aldea y en la que las cartas ya había sido entregadas y leídas, Sasuke también fue al despacho de Kakashi y le dijo que no se sentía a gusto en la aldea, kakashi se sorprendió pero al ver la mirada decidida del pelinegro sabía que no lo haría cambiar de opinión ante nada y por mas explicaciones que le pidiera jamás se las diría, además que sospechaba que era lo que le hacía falta para sentirse a gusto en la aldea, pero lamentablemente ese algo no quería regresar por el momento y aunque le prohibiera irse él igual lo haría, así que poniendo una mirada de tristeza le dio permiso de irse de la aldea y con la condición de que cuando encontrara eso que le hacía falta para estar en paz en la aldea regresara y Sasuke solo asintió con una sonrisa ladina para después darse media vuela mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba dejando a un triste peli-plata, que al ver como cada uno de sus alumnos se iba. Sabía que Naruto tarde o temprano tomaría la misma decisión que sus compañeros.

Y dicho y hecho, un día después de que se fue Sasuke el rubio se enfureció al saber que sus dos amigos se fueron, pero después de que Kakashi platicara con él hizo que su alumno entendiera a sus amigos y comprendiera el ¿por qué? de sus decisión, así que él también al igual que sus amigos quería encontrar su camino, además que él al igual que ellos no se sentía en paz consigo mismo en la aldea, lo pensó por un buen rato hasta que a su mente llego lo que realmente desea hacer, fue y hablo con Kakashi diciéndole que quería ser algo así como espía de la aldea tal y como lo fue su gran maestro Jiraiya-sama, él quería recolectar información importante para la aldea, así que se mantendría en contacto con la aldea mas no regresaría hasta que se sintiera preparado o se le necesitara, también le dijo a su sensei que al igual que Jiraiya-sama quería conocer todo el mundo ninja y deseaba lograr crear libros como los de él.

Kakashi sonrió divertidos ante las ocurrencias de su alumno pero lo miro orgulloso así que simplemente acepto la decisión del rubio. El rubio salió del despacho no sin antes oír de parte de Kakashi que cuando acabara su primer libro se lo mandara a él firmado y dedicado a lo cual el rubio acepto con un enérgico. Cuando el rubio cerró la puerta saliendo del despacho una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía adorno los ojos de Kakashi al ver que sus tres únicos y consentidos alumnos habían abandonado la aldea para encontrar su camino, en cierta forma entendió como se sintió el tercero cuando sus alumnos se fueron de la aldea buscando sus metas o reflexiones, pero al menos tenia la tranquilidad de que sus tres alumnos iban por el camino del bien y que tarde o temprano los volvería a ver, pero ya no siendo unos adolecentes o niños como siempre los suele ver, sino que estaba seguro que cuando los vuelva a ver los tres serán unos adultos, unos ninjas mucho más poderosos de lo que son y estaba seguro que hagan los que hagan estos años lo harán sentir el maestro más orgulloso, por lo que su mirada triste cambio obteniendo un brillo de anéelo y esperanza.

* * *

Diez años después

Un peli-plata con la mitad del rostro cubierto y su banda tapaba su ojo derecho caminaba por un obscuro túnel mientras sostenía una antorcha en su mano derecha, a su lado izquierdo caminaba un pequeño perro ninja. Ambos iban en completo silencio mirando atentos el camino hacia adelante. Finalmente llegaron al final del túnel donde era obstruido por un mudo, el peli-plata toco con la palma de su mano tanteando hasta que un pedazo de la pared se sumió, al instante se hizo un poco para atrás y el muro se corrió hacia un lado, tanto perro como ninja entraron. El peli-plata camino hasta el fondo de la habitación seguido por el perro. Ambos se quedaron viendo unas extrañas escrituras que tenían, en la parte de arriba un gran abanico blanco de la mitad y de la otra de color rojo.

-Kakashi, ya tienes un mes que descubriste este pasadizo y estas escrituras y no logras entenderlas del todo… si eres el Hokage ¿Por qué no mandas a uno de tus AMBUS para que lo descifren o investiguen este lugar? –dijo el perro tranquilamente mirando al ninja copy, el cual seguía con la mirada en el muro mientras mantenía una mueca pensativa.

-Porque sé que lo que viene aquí es importante por el simple hecho de ser un pasadizo secreto de los Uchiha, además no quiero que nadie se entere hasta que descifre que significa. –explico tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada de las escrituras mientras que Paku negaba resignado con la cabeza.

-¡Eres el hokage! ¡entiéndelo! ¡tienes personas confiables trabajando para ti! –dijo con aburrimiento. –sabes que si los mandas aquí no dirían nada, no sé porque te empeñas en venir aquí todas las noches desde hace un mes cuando podrías estar haciendo algo más importante, como dormir por ejemplo. –kakashi sonrió divertido bajo su máscara y despego la vista del muro para mirar a el perro.

-Esto me tiene intrigado y quiero ser yo quien lo descifre porque sabes que si Sasuke se entera que deje ver esto a alguien antes que él regresara a la aldea solo para meterme un chidori por el culo. –dijo despreocupado y Paku levanto ambas cejas de forma interrogante.

-Bueno, al menos haces que uno de tus alumnos venga a visitarte. –dijo divertido y Kakashi sonrió de la misma forma.

-Eso sí, extraño mucho a esos tres, tengo diez años sin ver a Sakura y Sasuke y cinco sin ver a Naruto. –Paku vio como un brillo melancólico adornaba el ojos del ninja copy. – pero por otro lado esto se me hace emocionante y sabes que ser hokage es algo aburrido y yo necesito al menos un poco de adrenalina que no he tenido en cinco años, así que quiero hacerme cargo de esto y cuando logre descifrar que dice buscare a Sasuke para mostrárselo. –dice de forma despreocupada. –además ¿no piensas que esto es divertido y misterioso Paku? Nuevamente estamos en acción. –dice de forma cómplice mientras le guiña el ojo derecho y paku mueve de un lado a otro su cabeza de forma resignada. De pronto Kakashi abre su ojo enormemente impresionado sin dejar de ver el escrito.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi? ¿descubriste algo? –pregunta exaltado al ver la reacción del ninja copy, el cual lo ignoro y comenzó a sacar un pergamino en donde tenía lo que había descubierto antes y apunto rápidamente lo que había descubierto ahora ante la atenta mirada de Paku. – ¡¿Qué sucede Kakashi?! –grito mas exaltado.

-He descubierto lo que significa y también he sentido un chakra poderoso entrando aquí. –dijo algo preocupado mirando a Paku el cual ensancho los ojos impresionado.

-Pe..

-¡Escúchame Paku! –dijo interrumpiéndolo y el perro lo miro atento. –ese chakra seguro venia siguiéndonos y sabe que estoy aquí. –el perro asintió. –necesito que le digas a Shikamaru que forme un equipo para buscar a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura cuando los encuentres les das este pergamino. –dijo entregándole el pergamino el cual el perro tomo con el asicó. –tengo sospechas de quien es este chakra. –Paku lo miro interrogante. –mas no estoy seguro así que en el pergamino apunte de quien sospecho, recuerda que nadie lo debe de abrir hasta que encuentren a mis tres alumnos, estoy seguros que ellos nos ayudaran. –Paku asintió mirándolo preocupado.

-No mueras Kakashi. –dijo con dificultad por tener el pergamino en la boca. –recuerda que eres el Hokage de esta aldea y tienes que protegerla. –Kakashi sonríe de forma tranquila bajo su máscara.

-Lo sé, solo me quedare para distraerlo y logres llevar eso, te prometo que si la cosa se pone dura escapare. –Paku asintió no muy convencido. –vete que ya está por llegar. –dijo algo exaltado.

-Vive, recuerda que tienes tres alumnos que te quieren y aun te necesitan aunque no hayan venido a verte en mucho tiempo. –dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a un peli-plata que sonreía con tristeza bajo su máscara.

-Así que el hokage descubrió este lugar. –dijo una voz muy conocida para el ninja copy, el cual ensancho el ojo impresionado volteando de forma mecánica hacia atrás. – ¡vallas los años no pasan por ti Kakashi, estas igual que hace diez años! –la voz del hombre era ronca e intimidante, aun así le empleo un tono burlón para hablar.

-T..tu. –dijo entrecortado y muy impresionado. –se supone que estabas muerto. –dijo algo más calmado aun así su ojo mostraban algo de terror mientras que una risa burlona salía de la garganta de su acompañante. –tal pareces que tienes más vidas que una gato. –dijo burlón y despreocupado tratando de esconder su impresión y temor mientras que el hombre reía mas fuerte.

* * *

Paku iba saltando los tejados lo más rápido que podía hasta finalmente llego a la casa de los Nara, el perro entro por la ventana a una habitación en donde estaba una persona completamente dormida tapada con las mantas. El perro sin pensárselo dos veces se echo encima callanto con fuerza en el estomago de la persona, la cual se despertó rápidamente sentándose en la cama haciendo que las sabanas se cayeran dejando ver a un castaño con un extraño peinado puntiagudo y ojos negros.

El castaño miraba a todos lados buscando a quien lo había despertado hasta que se topo a Paku sentado en sus piernas mirándolo con seriedad mientras sostenía un pergamino en su asicó.

-¡No me digas que nuestro Hokage nuevamente te mando para que lo acompañe a ver desnudistas! –dijo de forma perezosa y aburrida.

-No, Kakashi me ha encomendado decirte algo confidencial y de suma importancia. –dijo con completa seriedad haciendo que el castaño quitara sus muecas adormiladas reemplazándolas por unas de seriedad.

-¿paso algo malo? –pregunto preocupado y Paku asintió. En eso un AMBU entra por la ventana a la habitación del castaño haciendo que tanto perro como Shikamaru se miraran entre sí de forma alarmante para después mirar al AMBU preocupados.

-Shikamaru-sama hemos encontrado esto en el despacho del hokage y como consejero de él debe ser el primero en saberlo. –dijo el AMBU de forma respetuosa entregándole un pergamino, el cual Shikamaru tomo lo abrió y mientras lo leí sus ojos expresaban horror, paku se subió a su hombro y lo leyó también teniendo la misma reacción que el castaño.

-Diles que Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Gai, Shizune, Sai, Karin, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino y Choji que vallan a la oficina del hokage, porque tenemos una misión de suma importancia. –ordeno serio e intimidante el castaño al AMBU, el cual asintió y desapareció en una nube de humo. – ¿Qué mensaje me tenias de kakashi-san? –pregunto viendo al perro.

-Kakashi me ordeno que te dijera que buscaras a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura para entregarle este pergamino. –dijo mientras ponía el pergamino en las piernas de Shikamaru. –dijo que no se podría abrir hasta que encontraras a esos tres y que serian los únicos que podrían ayudarnos. –Shikamaru puso una mueca pensativa mientras asintió. –Kakashi descubrió algo muy importante y lo que sea que haya sido esta en este pergamino, pero si pidió que solo se abriera estando sus alumnos quiere decir que es porque están involucrados. –dijo de forma seria y preocupada.

-Eso pensé. –dijo sobándose la barbilla de forma pensativa. –tal parece que el enemigo también busca a eso tres. –el castaño tomo el pergamino en sus manos apretándolo con fuerza.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba parado fuera del despacho del Hokage de forma despreocupada con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y a su lado derecho estaba Paku. El castaño saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo puso en sus labios mientras que con la otra mano sacaba el encendedor, predio el cigarro dándole una calada disfrutándolo para después soltar el humo y dirigir su mano derecha a la perilla del despacho. Cuando el castaño abrió la puerta todos los que había mandado a llamar voltearon hacia la entrada viendo al castaño el cual entro de forma aflojerada y despreocupada.

-Buenas noches. –saludo aflojerado mientras levantaba una mano mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio acompañado de Paku y se recargaba en este volteando a ver a todos los ninjas. Unos lo miraban interrogantes y otros fastidiados.

-¿Por qué nos mandaste a hablar a estas horas de la noche Shika?! –grito exaltada Ino y Shikamaru solo bostezo de forma perezosa haciendo que una vena se le hinchara en la cabeza a la rubia mientras que Shizune, Tenten, lee y Gai sonreían de forma nerviosa y a los demás les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ha ocurrido algo muy grave y necesito de ustedes para hacer esta misión. –dijo poniendo una actitud seria provocando que todos lo miraran atentos. –nuestro Hokage Hatake Kakashi ha sido secuestrado. –soltó de golpe y todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –hace un par de horas un AMBU me trajo este pergamino que el secuestrados dejo en esta oficina. –dijo tranquilo para después darle una calada a su cigarro mientras sacaba con su mano libre el pergamino de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y todos en el despacho lo miraron atentos y preocupados. Shikamaru abrió el pergamino mirándolo atento dispuesto a leérselo. –tengo a su Hokage Hatake Kakashi, la única forma de recuperarlo es teniendo a su lado a Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, son los únicos que sabrán donde encontrarlo y sobre todo con los únicos con los que estaré dispuesto a "negociar". –todos habían escuchado perfectamente lo que les había leído el castaño y tenían los ojos muy abiertos por la preocupación. –no solo eso, Kakashi-san mando a Paku antes de que me llegara este mensaje y también me pidió que buscara a esos tres para entregarles una información que seguro les ayudara para saber de su atacante y también me ordeno que ese pergamino no puede ser abierto hasta que encontremos a esos tres.

-¡Nos los necesitamos! –dijo con cierto reproche y resentimiento Kiba y todos lo miraron preocupados. –tal vez el único que vale la pena buscar es a Naruto porque es el único que nos ayudaría… ¡recuerden que hace cinco años que la aldea fue atacada por la país del rayo! ¡él fue el único que vino y nos ayudo, los otros dos ni siquiera les importo que atacaran a su aldea y amigos, mucho menos su sensei! ¡ya que no se presentaron ni siquiera después para saber como estábamos! –dijo algo exaltado y rencor se notaba en su mirada. –Naruto es el único que peleo con nosotros y nos ayudo a reconstruir la aldea, además aunque les digamos lo que sucede seguro ni les importara, no creo que se preocupen por su sensei, ¡el único que nos ayudaría seria Naruto! así que yo no quiero pedir ayuda a un par de malditos que no se preocupan por los que fueron sus amigo y llevan diez años sin poner un pie en esta aldea.

-¡Cállate Kiba! –grito Ino haciendo que todos la miraran viendo lo enojada que estaba. –¡recuerda que en la guerra ninja que hubo hace diez años tanto Naruto como Sasuke y Sakura ayudaron en mucho y sino vinieron ayudarnos hace cinco años debe de haber sido porque algo muy importante que se los impidió, aun así estoy segura que ellos se preocupan por la aldea y los amigos que dejaron aquí! –dijo Ino exaltada fulminando con la mirada a Shikamaru.

-O tal vez no vinieron a ayudarnos porque murieron. –dijo tranquilamente Sai recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Karin, Ino, Lee, Shizune y Gai. Shikamaru soltó un gran suspiro y los miro con aburrimiento.

-Esto que les voy a decir nadie lo sabe, solo Kakashi-san y yo. –dijo tranquilamente y todos lo miraron atentos. –cuando estuvimos en guerra hace cinco años contra el país del rayo un día antes recibimos una carta avisándonos del ataque. –todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –la carta solo tenía como firma "U.S" ¿les suena de algo esas iniciales? – dijo aflojerado y todos los que escuchaban a Shikamaru estaba muy impresionados al saber de quién se trataba. –por esa razón logramos salir triunfantes de esa batalla, ya que si no lo recuerdan les prevenimos a todos y estuvimos preparados para el ataque y también no hubo ningún civil muerto gracias a eso… después no se si recuerdan que una hora antes de que empezara el ataque vino el kasekage Gaara con varios de sus hombres dispuestos a ayudarnos, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta pero nos era imposible pedir ayuda así de rápido por lo que enviamos el mensaje mas no contábamos que llegaran a tiempo, pero Gaara-sama nos informo que hace un par de días le llego un pergamino donde solicitábamos la ayuda de la arena, porque nuestra sería atacada por el rayo en dos días y esa carta tenía como firma "H.S" ¡imagino que esas iniciales también les suena! –todos asintieron con la cabeza levemente mientras que Kiba bajaba la cabeza arrepentido por sus palabras. –a su modo los tres nos ayudaron y mucho, si tal vez no vinieron Sakura y Sasuke fue tal vez porque se les presento algo importante o porque simplemente contaban que con la ayuda que nos aportaron nosotros no las arreglaríamos, además no siempre debemos depender de ellos, nosotros también somos muy buenos ninjas y sabemos arreglárnosla, esto nos sirvió para no hacernos dependientes de ellos y luchar como se debe por nuestra aldea, aun así Naruto vino personalmente a ayudarnos. –termino de decir Shikamarru y todos bajaron la cabeza apenados. –bueno ya que esta todos aclarado es hora de decirles que haremos. –dijo mientras tiraba el cigarrillo y lo pisaba apagándolo. –Shizune y Gai se quedaran a cargo de la aldea. –los mencionados lo miraron atentos y asintieron. –los demás junto conmigo buscaremos por cielo, mar y tierra a Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

-Hai. –dijeron los restantes en forma de coro.

-¿a quien buscaremos primero? –pregunto Karin. –¿o nos dividiremos?

-No. –todos lo miraron interrogante. –iremos todos buscando uno a uno ya que si vamos en grupos es muy probable que tanto Sasuke como Sakura nos ignoren o incluso se escondan, ya sabemos que ambos son muy buenos en detectar chakra y aunque lo bajemos sabrán que los estamos siguiendo, así que harán de todo para que no los encontremos como lo han hecho siempre. –explico el castaño y todos asintieron. –el único que los puede encontrar incluso convencerlos es Naruto, así que primero buscaremos a Naruto y después a los demás. –Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

_-(cuando se trata de Naruto Hinata/sama no ha cambiando en nada U¬¬)_ –pensaron Kiba, Ino y Neji negando con la cabeza resignados mientras miraban a la peli-azul de reojo.

-Gai-sensei y Shizune-san les encargo la aldea. –dijo mirando a los mencionados. –hagan de todo para que el secuestro de nuestro hokage no se sepa. –ambos asintieron y Shikamaru sonrió volteando hacia los demás.

-¡Bien equipo! ¡en marcha! –dijo con expresión seria

-¡Hai! –dijeron a coro.

**Continuara**

**PUES STA IDEA LA TENIA EN LA CABEZA DSD HACE UN BUEN Y NO ME PUDE CONTENER EN PUBLIKARLA YA QUE ME TALADRABA LA CABEZOTA U^^**


	2. Un Don Juan muy pervertido

**Un Don Juan muy pervertido**

Eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana y los once ninjas de konoha llevaban buscando al rubio Uzumaki por una semana entera, en este momento estaban saltando las ramas del los arboles de un frondoso bosque a una velocidad sorprendentes siendo guiados por Paku y kiba montado sobre Akamaru. Akamaru y Paku aterrizaron en la entrada de una pequeña aldea pesquera que estaba en las orillas del país del agua.

-¿seguro que Naruto está aquí? –pregunto dudosa Tenten a Kiba, el cual frunció varias veces su nariz olfateando.

-El olor de Naruto está impregnado en toda esta aldea. –explico muy seguro de sí mismo. Shikamaru miro a Karin, Neji y Hinata, estos al instante entendieron y el par de Hyuga activaron su byakugan mientras que Karin hacia unos sellos con las manos.

-El chakra de Naruto esta hasta en el norte, muy adentrado a la aldea. –dice la pelirroja mirando hacia esa dirección por los que ambos Hyuga miran a la misma dirección comprobando que efectivamente lo que decía la pelirroja era verdad.

-¡Bien!, iremos caminado tranquilamente mirando a todos lados por si Naruto está usando alguna técnica para engañarnos en dado caso que ya sepa que estamos aquí. –dice tranquilamente Shikamaru.

-¿Naruto hacernos una muy buena e inteligente jugarreta para engañarnos? –pregunto incrédulo Kiba, todos los miraron y parpadearon un par de veces.

-¡¡naa!! –dijeron todos a la vez agitando una de sus manos en forma de incredulidad a acepción de Neji y Shikamaru que solo rodaron los ojos.

-Hay que estar prevenidos ante todo, ninguno de nosotros ha visto a Naruto por cinco años, así que no sabemos qué tan inteligente o habilidoso se ha vuelto. –dijo con aburrimiento el vago y todos asintieron con entendimiento. – ¡andando! –dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguido por todos.

* * *

Los once ninjas estaban a mediación de la aldea caminaba en los que era un mercado donde había mucha gente, pero aun así los ninjas observaban a todos lados con vista de águila atentos a que no se les pasara nada mientras que Karin, Neji y Hinata iban atentos con su byakugan y radar de chakra.

Kiba, Akamaru y Paku fruncían su nariz olfateando buscando el olor de Naruto pero Kiba y Paku tenía el entrecejo fruncido desde que entraron a la aldea.

-¿Qué pasa Paku? –pregunto Shikamaru al ver incomodidad en el perro que estaba posicionado en su hombro.

-El olor de Naruto está en la mayoría de las "señoritas" de esta aldea. – explico con molestia y Kiba asintió medio sonrojado. Al instante las mejillas de Shikamaru, Neji, Karin y Tenten se sonrojaron.

-¿a qué te refieres? –pregunto Ino mirando de reojo al perro al igual que los otros que tampoco entendieron.

-A que Naruto ha dejado su ensucia en la mayoría de las señoritas de aquí. –explico apenado Kiba haciendo sonrojar mas a Shikamaru, Karin, Neji y Tenten mientras que los demás lo miraban sin entender. – ¡que Naruto ha tenido sexo con la mayoría de las señoritas de aquí, por eso tienen su esencia! –grito exasperado porque no le entendían, pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo rápidamente su boca pero ya era muy tarde y todos la gente que transitaba lo miraba raro mientras que los que habían entendido estaban igual de apenados que Kiba y los que no habían entendido entendieron ya, y se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-Pero ¿qué clase de hombre se ha convertido Naruto ¿acaso es un gigoló? –pregunto indignada y apenada Ino.

-Ino recuerda que tuvo como maestros a Jiraiya-sama el mayor de los pervertidos y a Kakashi-san que no se queda atrás, es normal que unas mañas se le hayan pegado aparte que se fue de la aldea para ser como Jiraiya-sama. –explico Shikamaru de forma aburrida mientras sus mejillas seguía sonrojadas e Ino asintió con entendimiento mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Naruto-kun se volvió un pervertido gigoló. –dijo Hinata de forma tímida y decepcionada, sus compañeros la miraron con pena mientras suspiraban resignados.

* * *

-Achu. –se escucho el estornudo en una habitación estilo tradicional de lo que parecía ser un hotel. El estornudo provenía de un muy apuesto joven de cabellos rubio que los tenía un poco largos y algo revuelto, su rosto tenia facciones masculinas muy apuesta y maduras, esa marcas en forma de bigotes le daban un aspecto algo zorruno, sus ojos levemente rasgados de un color azul que aparentaba madurez al igual que un brillo travieso y pícaro, (si no lo describí bien era muy parecido a Minato)

El chico estaba sentado en colchón color blanco colocado en el piso siendo tapado solo hasta las piernas y el no traer camisa dejaba ver sus formado y cuadrado torso, el chico levanto los brazos estirándose dejando ver lo musculosos que eran, pero no llegaba a exagerar si no que eran de un musculatura perfecto.

-Alguien debió haber hablado de mí. –dijo para sí mismo de forma picara mientras que con un dedo se rascaba la nariz. –seguro fue una de las lindas señoritas que he conocido en esta aldea. –el rubio puso cara de pervertido estilo Jiraiya. –de haber sabido que esta aldea estaba llena de chicas sensuales y hermosas habría venido desde hace mucho. –dijo morbosa mientras un hilillo de baba salía comisura de sus labios.

* * *

-El chakra de Naruto se siente dentro de ese hotel. –dijo Karin apuntando un edificio. Los once ninjas se encontraban parados en el tejado de una casa que se encontraba unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de donde estaba el rubio, de donde se podía divisar perfectamente el hotel donde estaba hospedado Naruto.

-Bien. –dijo Shikamaru mirando a todos con seriedad mientras que estos lo miraban atentos esperando sus órdenes. –aunque Karin mantenga escondido nuestro chakra no podemos arriesgarnos a ir así nada mas, ya que podía huir. –todos asintieron. –aremos que Naruto valla a las aguas termales mixtas que vimos a unos kilómetros de aquí. Yo me encargare de que valla y necesitaremos disfraces. –todos lo miraron interrogantes. –este es el plan. –dijo haciéndoles una seña para qué se acercaran y así lo hicieron todos.

* * *

-Mm tengo hambre, así que iré a comer rameen. –un rubio salía del hotel en donde estaba hospedado. Vestido con una pantalón estilo chino color naranja fuerte casi rojo y una playera pegada color negra sin mangas dejando ver sus bien marcados brazos, su manos estaban vendadas hasta las muñecas al igual que sus tobillos hasta los pies, usaba unas sandalias ninja color azul y un estuche de armas amarrado en su pierna derecha. El rubio caminaba de forma despreocupada mientras tenia los brazos en la nuca y silbaba, pero paro su paso cuando una hermosa señorita vestida con una yukata naranja con franjas negras se puso enfrente de él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, al instante el rubio mostro una sonrisa torcida y la miraba coqueto haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

-Señor ¿le gustaría visitar nuestras aguas termales mixtas?... ¡nuestro baños son relajantes y placenteros! –dijo nerviosa mientras le extendía un folleto.

-¡¡mixtas!! –grito eufórico mientras tomaba el folleto y lo leía, al instante una mueca pervertida adorno su rostro haciendo que a la chica le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡espero que tu también tomes un baño conmigo hermosa! –dijo de forma galante cambiando inmediatamente sus muecas pervertidas por unas estilo principescas mientras tomaba de le babilla a la joven, la cual se sonrojo toda mirándolo nerviosa.

-L…lo siento señor pero yo no puedo meterme ya que tengo que repartir mas folletos. –dijo entrecortada y muy nerviosa. El rubio suspiro con pesar mientras bajaba la cabeza decepcionado.

-¡En fin! ¡Si acabas rápido puedes encontrarme ahí! –el rubio le mostro una sonrisa zorruna y traviesa poniendo más nerviosa a la chica, para después darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que fuego le saliera de las orejas a la joven. El rubio mostro una sonrisa torcida y empezó a caminar en dirección a las aguas termales dejando una casi desmayada chica.

_-(Naruto se convirtió en todo un don Juan)_ –penso Shikamaru con una gota de sudor resbalándole en la nuca mientras miraba escondido en el callejón al rubio. – _(tratare de borrar esa escena de mi cabeza y lo mejor es darme prisa y alcanzar a los demás ¬¬)_ –al instante el castaño desapareció en una nube de humo.

* * *

Ino y Karin habían amenazado a los dueños de las aguas termales para que les permitieran manejarlas ellas, así que ahora tanto Tenten, Ino, Hinata y Karin estaban en la recepción de las aguas termales vigilando para no dejar entrar a nadie que no sea Naruto y estaban disfrazadas con una peluca de color negra estilo afro, una yukata naranja con franjas negras y traían fajas en el busto para taparlos haciéndolas parecer hombres mientras que un frondoso bigote color negro adornaba sus labios.

Por la puerta entro un rubio muy apuesto que hizo sonrojar a las tres chica y desencajaron la mandíbula al reconocer las marcas en las mejillas que les hizo identificar de quien se trataba.

El rubio entraba despreocupado a la recepción de las aguas termales pero por dentro estaba impaciente por entrar a los baños mixtos y tener una muy relajante baño rodeado de chicas esculturales y hermosas, pero quedo parado viendo anonadado a tres raros tipos con un peinado igual y frondoso bigote.

-(_los años si que le sentaron bien a Naruto/kun)_ –pensaron embobadas las cuatro chicas.

_-(tal vez son hermanos los cuatro)_ –pensó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. – ¡hola! –saludo el rubio sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja aumentando el sonrojo de las cuatro chicas. –_(o son muy tímidos o son raritos)_ –al rubio le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Imagino que vino a darse un relajante baño señor. –dijo de pronto Karin que fue la primera en reaccionar y le hablo ronca forzando la voz para que sonara masculina mientras que el rubio sonrió asintiendo provocado que Hinata casi se desmayara pero Tente le dio un codazo en las costillas haciéndola reaccionar. Ino algo nerviosa se acerco al rubio y le tendió una yukata. Naruto lo tomo emocionado y algo impaciente.

-Venga por aquí señor, nosotros lo guiaremos. –dijo amablemente Tente también forzando la voz mientras empezaba a caminar, al instante el rubio comenzó a seguirla alegremente al igual que los otras tres chicas.

Las chicas guiaron al rubio hacia donde estaban los cambiadores. El rubio entro y se cambio rápidamente y casi desmaya a las cuatro chicas al verlo salir con esa yukata que lo hacía ver tan sexy y varonil.

-Por aquí señor. –dijo Ino algo nerviosa empezando a caminar.

-¡¡sí!! ¡¡aguas termales mixtas aquí voy!! –dijo entusiasmado mientras levantaba un puño y comenzaba a seguir a la rubia al igual que las demás chicas.

_-(bueno hay que admitir que sigue igual de enérgico, solo que ahora es un pervertido de primera, sin duda una combinación que da miedo)_ –pensaron las cuatro chicas mientras caminaban.

Lo guiaron hacia las aguas termales en donde había una puerta corrediza, la rubia se puso a un lado y la castaña al otro así poco a poco corrieron la puerta mientras que el rubio miraba maravillado como si esperara ver el paraíso tras esa puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el vapor no dejaba ver pero al rubio no le importo y entro corriendo mientras en el camino se quitaba la yukata dejando ver una pequeña toalla amarrada a su cadera de color blanca que para desgracia de las chicas que estaba atrás de él no pudieron ver nada a causa del vapor.

Cuando el rubio llego a la orilla del estanque se hecho de clavado como si estuviera en una alberca, después salió sacando un poco de agua de la boca como si fuera una fuente, nado de perrito hasta la orilla y se sentó en pose chula recargándose en unas rocas mientras extendía los brazos apoyándolas en las mismas.

-¡chicas Uzumaki Naruto-sama ha llegado, así que vengan a mí una a una que hay suficiente hombre para todas! –grito enérgico y coqueto, mientras que el vapor se iba dispersando, cuando se disperso completamente el rubio desencajo la mandíbula al ver que adentro del estanque estaba rodeado por puros hombres que le resultaron extrañamente conocidos, los cuales estaba vestidos igual que él (ósea solo una toalla… lo se babéense imaginándoselos *¬*) todos los chicos a su alrededor lo miraban incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando de sus nucas. Naruto escaneo a todos reconociéndolos con la mirada dándose cuenta que eran sus amigos de konoha solo que ahora se veían con facciones más maduras y adultas al igual que sus cuerpos estaban mas fornidos y cuadrados e imagino que estarían más altos. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto con aburrimiento. –se suponía que debería estar el baño lleno de niñas hermosas y esculturales no de amigos de la aldea.

Shikamaru que fumaba un cigarrillo bostezo con aburrimiento, Shino tenía sus gafas obscuras puestas y tenía el pelo más largos, aunque las gafas le taparan casi todo el rostro se veía más adulto, Neji tenía un tic en la ceja derecha y también se le notaban las facciones de su rostro más masculinas y maduras, en verdad estos años le habían sentado bien ya que se veía mucho mas apuesto al igual que los demás. Choji comía papitas y miraba atento a Naruto, Kiba le lavaba el pelo a Akamaru, Sai jugaba con el agua de forma despreocupada mientras mostraba una de sus falsas sonrisas, Lee también jugaba con el agua haciendo bucitos.

A Naruto le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca porque nadie le contestaba mientras que un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja derecha.

-¿Dónde están las chicas buenotas? –pregunto exaltado e impaciente mientras se estiraba los pelos y agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro y los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco. – y díganme de una vez ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí y donde escondieron a mis chiquitas mamá? –mas gotas de sudor le salían a todos mientras que el rubio no dejaba de jalarse el pelo con desesperación y los miraba como pervertido psicópata.

-Estamos aquí porque tenemos de algo que hablar contigo y no escondimos en ningún lado a ninguna chica, solo no las dejamos entrar. –dijo una voz femenina, todos en especial el rubio voltearon hacían donde venia la voz, pero una capa de vapor no los dejaba ver con claridad, el rubio soplaba inútilmente para que el vapor se fuera, cuando el vapor se disperso dejo ver a Ino, Tanten, Hinata (muy sonrojada) y Karin, las cuales ya no tenía las vendas en el pecho y estaban vestidas con sus ropas ninjas y por supuesto ya no traían ese ridículo bigote y esa peluca. Al verlas al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos como si hubiera visto a un Dios.

-¡chicas! –grito emocionado mientras se ponía de pie y las cuatro chicas se sonrojaron y no pudieron apartar la mirada de la parte baja del rubio la cual era tapada con la toalla blanca que por cierto estaba mojada y se transparentaba todo por lo que Hinata no lo resistió mas y cayo desmayada.

-Tal parece que Naruto-kun no solo creció de tamaño si no que su pene también creció. –comento burlón Sai mirando también la parte baja del rubio, a lo cual Naruto no le importo y los demás hombres le echaron agua a Sai para que se callara.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y corrió hacia Ino abrazándola mientras restregaba su cara en los pechos de la rubia la cual estaba muy sonrojada de vergüenza y coraje mientras una vena se hinchaba en su cabeza al igual que en la de Shikamaru.

-¡Ino-chan pero mira cuanto has crecido! –dijo pervertido mirando los senos de la chica provocado que otra vena se les hinchara a Ino y Shikamaru. – ¡no sabes cuánto te extrañe!

-¡Deja a mi novia, imbécil! –dijo enojado Shikamaru dándole un zape al rubio y todos miraban con los ojos entrecerrado a Naruto mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por sus frentes. Ino miro agradecida a Shikamaru por haberla salvado mientras que este fulminaba con la mirada al rubio que se sobaba la cabeza con dolor para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno si esa ya esta apartada. –dijo de forma cantarina mirando morboso a Karin, la cual se sonrojo y lo miro con cierto temor.

-¡Karin también esta apartada! –dijo de pronto Sai sonriéndole falsamente mientras lo miraba con ganas de matarlo. Naruto lo miro interrogante y Karin bajo la cabeza sonrojada. – ¡es Mi novia Naruto-baka! –dijo amenazante y el rubio suspiro derrotando.

-Bueno pero aun qued…

-¡Ni lo pienses Naruto-kun que Tenten es mi novia! –dijo rápidamente Lee al ver que el rubio dirigía su mirada pervertida a Tenten. El rubio volvió a suspira derrotado al ver a Hinata desmayada por lo que también estaba descartada.

-Por si las dudas ¿Hinata-chan es novia de alguno de ustedes? –pregunto mirando a los hombres que restaban, los cuales negaron.

-Ella no tiene novio pero ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a mi prima o te castro. –dijo amenazante Neji haciendo que el rubio pasara saliva con dificultad.

El rubio se puso de pie con la mirada agachada decepcionado y derrotado porque no tendría a ninguna chica soltera o que no estuviera desmayada y tuviera primos sobreprotectores que lo castraran, así que con mucho pesar camino tristemente hacían donde estaba antes y se volvió a sentar recargándose en la roca que estaba ante la mirada irónica de todos.

-¡Bueno ya que vinieron hasta aquí díganme que ha sido de sus vidas! –dijo de pronto de lo mas campante sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja cambiando completamente su aura triste por una alegra provocando que todos se preguntaran si se había vuelto más loco que hace cinco años. Shikamaru soltó una largo suspiro llamando la intención del rubio, el cual al mirarlo se dio cuenta de la actitud seria del castaño y cambio su actitud bromista por una seria mirando interrogante. – ¿sucedió algo malo en la aldea? –pregunto preocupado. Todos los demás miraban atentos a Shikamaru esperando que este hablara.

-Han secuestrado a nuestro Hokage Hatake Kakashi. –dijo Shikamaru mirándolo de lo más serio, Naruto ensancho los ojos horrorizado y los demás miraban preocupados al rubio.

-¿Quién fue? –pregunto tétrico mientras bajaba la mirada asustando a sus acompañantes porque un chakra rojo lo rodeaba y a pesar de que sabían que el rubio ya controlaba completamente al kyubi aun así ese chakra siniestro los asustaba.

-Aun no sabemos. –dijo Shikamaru de forma tranquila tratando de dispersar el habiente tenso que se había formado, el rubio levanto la mirada mostrando que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos. –solo dejaron una nota en la que dice que los únicos que podrán encontrarlo y con los que está dispuesto a habar es contigo, Sasuke y Sakura. –el rubio dejo de emanar chakra rojo mirándolo un poco más tranquilo, pero aun así sus ojos rojos se mantenía.

-También Kakashi antes de ser secuestrado dejo un pergamino donde podría venir quien lo secuestro, solo que dijo que no se abriera hasta que encontráramos a ustedes tres, ósea hasta que encontremos a Sasuke y Sakura es cuándo podremos saber que viene en ese pergamino. –explico Paku saltando al hombro de Naruto mientras que este solo lo miraba indiferente.

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda para recuperar a nuestro Hokage y también para que nos ayudes a encontrar y convencer a Sakura y Sasuke para que nos ayuden. Tú eres el único que puede convencerlos o hablar con ellos sin que traten de escaparse sin siquiera saber para que los buscamos. –dijo Shikamaru manteniendo su actitud seria, el rubio lo miro igual de serio pero después una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro mientras que sus ojos brillaban de emoción y adrenalina.

-¡claro que los ayudare a encontrar y hablar con el teme y Sakura-chan! –dijo emocionado y sonriendo de oreja a oreja desapareciendo completamente el rojo de sus ojos regresando el hermoso azul cielo. – ¡el equipo Kakashi se volverá a unir y encontraremos a nuestro sensei cueste lo que cueste dettebayo! –dijo eufórico levantado un puño. Neji sonrió de medio lado mirándolo complacido, Karin sonrió de oreja a oreja al igual que los demás menos Hinata que seguía desmayada.

_-(me alegra saber que Naruto no ha cambiado del todo)_ –fue el pensamiento de todos que miraban como el rubio no dejaba de sonreír mientras sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

* * *

Naruto había invocado a varios de sus sapos para que buscaran a sus amigo, así que mientras esperaban que las invocaciones del rubio les trajera información de alguno de los dos todos se hospedaron en el mismo hotel que Uzumaki.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco días y aun no resabian ni una pista, la mayoría se estaban desesperando por no obtener nada y aunque Naruto aparentara tranquilidad y siguiera actuando como un Don Juan conquistando a cuanta señorita se le pusiera en frente también estaba algo impaciente.

Era de mañana y todos se encontraban en el comedor del hotel desayunado lo más tranquilos que podían, ya que kiba y Naruto se la pasaban peleando por la comida como si fueran perro hambrientos y todos trataban de ignorarlos.

_-(¿Cómo es posible que dos adultos de veinticinco años se comporten así? O.o… ni siquiera Akamaru o Paku se están peleando por la comida y menos cuando hay demasiada para todos Uu.u)_ –fue el pensamiento de todo al ver como Naruto trataba de sacarle una pieza de pollo que Kiba se había metido completamente a la boca mientras que Paku y Akamaru comían con tranquilidad su comida que estaba servida en una bandeja en el piso alado de la mesa.

Cuando Naruto hacía de todo para abrirle la boca a Kiba apareció un pequeño sapo en una nube de humo sobre la mesa justamente enfrente de Kiba y Naruto haciendo que ambos chicos quedaran congelados en una rara posición. Naruto tratando de sacarle la pieza de pollo a Kiba sosteniéndola con la mano mientras que con su pie derecho empujaba a Kiba al igual que su otra mano también lo empujaba haciéndole la cabeza hacia atrás. Todos los demás tenían una gota de sudor en la nuca sintiendo lo que es pena ajena al ver que casi todos los que se encontraban en el comedor los observaban como si estuvieran locos.

Kiba y Naruto parpadearon un par de veces en dirección al pequeño sapo que solo hacia varios "croa" mientras inflaba la papada y los mofles. Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí fulminándose con la mirada para después suspirar con cansancio separándose al instante.

El rubio quito el pequeño pergamino que el sapo tenia colgado en su cuello y comenzó a leerlo ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

-¿encontró algo importante? –pregunto interesado Neji. El rubio levanto la vista del pergamino para ver al Hyuga con seriedad.

-¡Han encontrado a Sasuke, está en el país del bosque! –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras hacia el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha. Al instante Ino y Karin chocaron sus palmas emocionadas, Neji, Shino y Shikamaru sonrieron complacidos mientras miraban a Naruto y los demás solo sonrieron levemente.

**Continuara**

**que tal??? les gusto???**

**no se ustedes pero Naru vercion adulta se me hizo tan sexy *¬***

**Spero ke ste capi merezca uno de sus hermosos review n.n**

**Me hice la meta de con este capi llegar a los 35 reviews, espero que me ayuden *.* si lo hacen se los agradesere enormemente *o* (ademas que subire el kapi 3 mas rapido n.n, por cierto en ese capi hay lemon *o*)**

**se cuidan**

**bexox**


	3. Suigues siendo tan molesta

**waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! estoy tan feliz!!! llegamos a la meta!!! y digo llegamos porque sin ustedes no lo hubiera hecho u.u**

**asi ke muchas gracias!!! **

**lo prometido es deduda asi que aqui sta el siguiente capi**

**espero ke les guste**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sigues siendo tan molesta como cuando teníamos doce**

En la orilla de una riachuelo en medio del bosque se encontraba parado un chico de cabello negro algo largo, alborotado y unos largos mechones lacios caían en sus blancas mejillas llegándole hasta la barbilla. El joven era muy apuesto tenía una piel muy clara casi pálida pero no se le veía mal, tenía unos hermosos ojos rasgados y de color negro, su rostro era varonil y muy apuesto, en su mirada se reflejaba madurez y algo de frialdad, su cuerpo era algo musculoso y bien marcado, su estatura era muy alta aproximadamente un metro ochenta. Vestía una playera ceñida al cuerpo de color blanca y sin mangas, en la parte trasera de la playera tenía un abanico de color rojo hasta la mitad y blanco en la parte de arriba, un pantalón bombacho estilo chino color azul marino, sus manos hasta las muñecas estaban vendadas al igual que sus pies y tobillos, usaba unas sandalias ninja color celeste, en su cintura llevaba un cintillo donde se amarraba la funda de una espada y para finalizar en su pierna derecha llevaba amarrado un estuche de armas.

El joven miraba indiferente el agua que corría por el riachuelo viendo con frialdad su reflejo a través del agua, soltó un largo suspiro y se inclino poniéndose en cuclillas para inclinarse un poco mas estirando sus brazos mientras juntaba sus manos acunándolas y las metía al agua para al sacarlas tomando un poco con ellas. Inclino su rostro acercándolo a sus manos y comenzó a beber del agua que había juntado en ellas sin darse cuenta que algo había salido de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón cayendo al suelo.

El pelinegro termino de beber el liquido y volvió a tomar agua en sus manos para esta vez enjuagarse el rostro, termino de hacerlo y se enderezo poniéndose de pie, estaba por dar media vuelta para alejarse del riachuelo cuando bajo su mirada y vio el objeto que se le había caído, se inclino para tomarlo mirando con indiferencia y un brillo nostálgico apareció en sus ojos entre mas miraba el largo palillo que servía como adorno para el pelo, observo como el objeto tenia pétalos de cerezo en forma de adorno y una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

El joven sin dejar de mirar el objeto en sus manos camino un poco hasta pararse en una zona que estaba llena de césped y se dejo caer hacia atrás para después levantar su mano donde tenía el palillo femenino y contemplarlo nuevamente con esa mirada brillando cada vez con más nostalgia.

-Sigues siendo tan molesta como cuando teníamos doce años. –susurro para sí mismo con algo de burla mientras contemplaba con más detalle cada adorno del objeto. –llevo esto conmigo desde hace cinco años. –dijo con nostalgia mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Flash back

En las afueras de la aldea de Konoha se encontraba el mismo pelinegro solo que con facciones menos maduras y vestido con una pantalón azul algo bombacho y una playera negra, y sobre sus hombros una gran capa de color negra. El chico se encontraba parado en una rama de una árbol viendo indiferente hacia la aldea, la cual en este momento estaba siendo atacada y analizaba atento cada detalle, prestando atención a como los ninjas de la aldea peleaban dando de todo para salvar su aldea de los ninjas enemigos.

-¡tal parece que no fui la única que se preocupo! –dijo de forma juguetona una voz suave y femenina. El pelinegro reconoció esa voz y bajo su cabeza mirando hacia abajo buscando a la persona que había hablado encontrándose con una linda peli-rosa que tenía el rostro en alto para mirarlo desde abajo del árbol, el pelinegro vio como la chica le sonreía como siempre lo hacía haciendo que una sonrisa torcida adornara su rostro.

-Hnm. –la sonrisa de la chica se borro y frunció el entrecejo divirtiendo enormemente al pelinegro, pero no lo demostró se mantenía viéndola con altanería sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado.

La peli-rosa de un gran salto se coloco en la misma rama donde estaba el pelinegro y puso sus manos en su cadera en forma de jarra mientras lo miraba con reproche.

-¡Tan hablador como siempre! –dijo irónica sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada.

El pelinegro sin proponérselo comenzó a escanearla con la mirada notando que su pelo estaba más largo y lo llevaba recogido con unos palillos que tenían adornos mas no alcanzo a identificar qué clase de adornos y digamos que no le intereso porque estaba más interesado en ver otras cosas. Noto como el color de piel seguía siendo el mismo, tan claro pero a ella se le veía bien, por un momento quedo atrapado en esos ojos de color verde jade que lo miraba con reproche notando que seguían siendo grandes pero se le habían rasgado levemente, aun así aun tenían ese brillo que tanto le gustaba, le maravillo notar los largas que eran las pestañas y sus cejas se le hacían lindas al verlas fruncidas, bajo su mirada a la pequeña nariz viendo como la fruncía al igual que sus labios en un tierno puchero y juro por su querido hermano que jamás deseo con tanto anhelo probar esos carnosos labios.

Bajo un poco la mirada y trago saliva con dificultad al ver lo deseable que se veía su blanco y largo cuello. Y volvió a pasar saliva al ver que esa blusa de tirantes ceñida al cuerpo de color rojo marcaba su pequeña cintura, incluso dejaba ver la iniciación de sus pechos los cuales habían crecido un poco en estos cinco años que no se habían visto. Llevaba una falda short igual a la que usaba desde la última vez que la vio pero era completamente negra, gracias a eso hace cinco años había notado lo torneadas y largas que eran las piernas de la chica, pero en este momento le dieron unas enormes ganas de tocarlas. También vio como llevaba vendados los pies al igual que los tobillos, usando unas sandalias ninja color celeste, y sus guantes amarrados al cintillo en su cadera al igual que un estuche de armas. El pelinegro pudo notar todo tipo de cambios que tuvo su compañera en estos cinco años, como por ejemplo estaba un poco más alta, su cuerpo ya no era el de una adolecente sino que era el de una mujer adulta, un escultural mujer adulta para desgracia de su salud mental y no solo su cuerpo cambio ¡claro que no! Su rostro estaba más hermoso que como lo recordaba, se veía más maduro dejando atrás casi todo rastro de la niña que conoció, y sus ojos aunque se veía lo que había madurado y la experiencia que había adquirido aun así noto que seguía teniendo la mirada tierna, dulce y compresiva que siempre le gusto.

Al igual que el pelinegro la peli-rosa también lo escaneo con la mirada pero no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo, y vio como el pelinegro había madurado haciéndolo ver más apuesto que antes, noto como el cuerpo de su compañero estaba un poco mas cuadrado y marcado y que además era un poco más alto que hace cinco años, pero de igual forma seguía ganándole una cabeza de altura.

Sin duda el chico ya no tenía cuerpo ni rostro del adolecente que vio hace cinco años sino el de un adulto muy apuesto, pero aun así la peli-rosa con ver los ojos al chico seguía viendo al chico de doce años del que se enamoro y del cual siempre lo estará, eso le hizo sonreír con nostalgia, porque para ella Sasuke siempre será el amor de su vida.

-Bueno ya acabamos de escanearnos mirando los cambios que obtuvimos estos años y déjame decirte que estas más guapo Sasuke-kun. –dijo burlona sonriéndole de oreja a oreja sorprendiendo al pelinegro, ya que la chica se lo dijo si algún tipo de vergüenza lo que hizo que su sonrisa de medio lado aumentara. – ¿no me dirás que yo estoy más bonita? –pregunto arrogante sonriéndole de medio lado.

-No suelo decir mentiras. –dijo burlón mirándola altanero y la peli-rosa hizo un puchero que para la vista del pelinegro fue demasiado lindo, pero su rostro se mantuvo inmune ante el gesto.

-¡Qué cruel Sasuke-kun! –dijo con reproche mirándolo resentida. La peli-rosa al no recibir respuesta del pelinegro volteo hacia la aldea para seguir viendo la batalla mientras se cruzaba de brazos y bufaba molesta sin borrar el tierno puchero de su rostro, cosa que al pelinegro se le hizo muy divertida y no puso evitar que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su rostro, para después voltear hacia la aldea también observando la batalla.

Ambos notaron preocupados como las cosas se les estaban complicando un poco a la aldea y cuando estaban dispuestos a ayudar vieron como un enorme zorro color rojo aparecía en medio de la aldea tranquilizándolos y sacándoles una sonrisa ladina a ambos.

-Tal parece que no necesitaran nuestra ayuda. –comenta con diversión Sakura al ver como el zorro acababa fácilmente con algunos enemigos.

-El dobe y sus entradas heroicas finalmente son buenas y no estúpidas como antes. –dice Sasuke burlón sin dejar de ver la batalla y Sakura asintió mientras una risa divertida salía de su garganta.

-Pienso que con Naruto aquí no nos necesitaran. –dijo al ver como el gran zorro casi había acabado con todos los enemigos y los que quedaban vivos se rendía al ver al gran kyubi.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado. Sakura salto de la rama colocándose en el piso y Sasuke la imito. Uno ha lado del otro sin decir palabra empezaron a caminar alejándose de la aldea.

Estuvieron caminado un gran tramo en completo silencio mirando al frente y de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo observando el rostro del otro sin que lo notaran y por muy absurdo que sonara ninguno lo noto.

El pelinegro levanto la mirada hacia el cielo viendo que empezaba obscurecer, volteo hacia la chica que al sentirse mirada volteo a verlo interrogante.

-Te invito a cenar. –dijo de pronto el pelinegro de forma cortante sorprendido un poco a la peli-rosa, la cual después de unos segundos sonrió con amabilidad.

-¡claro! ¿Por qué no? –dijo divertida mirando al frente. –pero creo que lo mejor sería cenar en una posada para así de una vez quedarnos a dormir ahí y así descansar para mañana tener energía para viajar hacia nuestros rumbos. –dijo con simpleza sin dejar de mirar al frente. Sasuke la miraba de reojo sin tener algún tipo de gesto.

-Es buena idea. –dijo con indiferencia. – ¿hacia dónde vas a irte mañana? –pregunto cortante.

-Hacia el norte, tengo unos asuntos que atender ahí. –explico tranquila volteando para mirarlo. – ¿y tú? –Sasuke también volteo a verla.

-Aun no lo sé. Tal vez valla al norte también. –dijo algo burlón haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran levemente.

-¡Si claro! –dijo irónica. – ahora resulta que vas a donde yo voy. –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado divertido.

-Tal vez. –comento burlón. Sakura se cruza de brazos y bufo mientras volteaba al frente.

Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo mucho a costa de la peli-rosa y no pudo retener una sonrisa de emoción así que volteo al frente para que la chica no lo viera y así ambos llegaron a una posada donde cada uno rento una habitación y después fueron al comedor de la posada y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa donde ordenaron algo de comer y un poco de sake.

-Dime Sasuke ¿Qué has hecho estos años? –dijo la peli-rosa cuando acabaron de comer y solo tomaban algo de sake, como estaba sentada enfrente del pelinegro lo miraba sin necesidad de voltear al igual que él a ella. Sakura recargo sus codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus manos para recargar su barbilla en ellas.

-Entrenar, entrenas y entrenar. –dijo cortante pero en su mirada se notaba diversión mientras que sus ojos analizaban maravillados como las mejillas de la chica estaban algo sonrosadas a causa del licor. – ¿y tú? –la peli-rosa levanto una ceja y el pelinegro la imito.

-Lo mismo. –dijo con calma restándole importancia. –de hecho he entrenado tanto, todos los días desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer y tenido diferentes maestros en estos años que me han enseñado muchas cosas y mi chakra a aumentado bastante al igual que mis habilidades, me permito decir con orgullo que casi estoy al nivel tuyo y de Naruto. –dijo con arrogancia y Sasuke levanto ambas cejas mientras sonreía burlón. – ¡es más! déjame decirte que en un año a más tardar estaré al mismo nivel que ustedes y seré mucho más fuerte que ustedes en otro años más. –dijo con puse chula y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Creo que fue bueno para ti irte de la aldea así ya no pasaras tanto tiempo con Naruto porque me he dado cuenta que te pego algo de su idiotez y si hubieras seguido ahí te la hubiera pegado completamente y ya no habrá salvación para ti. –dijo burlón y mirándola con superioridad mientras que la peli-rosa lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Maldito! ¡No dudes! ¡ya verás que en un par de años te pateare el trasero! –dijo enojada mientras lo apuntaba acusadora con el dedo haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con ojos entrecerrados mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que si tú te haces más fuerte en estos años nosotros también? Ya que ambos estrenamos igual de duro que tu. –dijo con lentitud como si le hablara a un bebe provocando que Sakura lo fulminara con la mirada mientras que molesta golpeaba la masa con las palmas de sus manos llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban en el comedor, cosa que les valió a ambos chicos.

-¡Sí, pero aun así yo los alcanzare! –dijo muy segura de sí misma mientras lo apuntaba acusadora con el dedo. Una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro del pelinegro haciendo que la peli-rosa lo mirara interrogante.

-Sigues siendo tan molesta como cuando teníamos doce. –dice burlón y Sakura hace un puchero mientras se cruza de brazos.

-¿Por qué me dices así?... yo ya no soy molesta. –dice de forma infantil. –ya no te ando diciendo lo genial que eres a cada rato, ya no trato de lucirme contigo, ni mucho menos te ando siguiendo para pedirte una cita sacando la escusa de fortalecer nuestros lazos de equipo. –Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica apareciera en su rostro. Mientras que la peli-rosa ponía un dedo en su barbilla mientras ponía una mueca pensativa. –de hecho el que m e pidió una cita ahora fuiste tú, así que tu eres el molesto. –dijo arrogante mientras lo apuntaba haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del pelinegro y Sakura no pudo evitar reír a carcajada mientras que Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada. –ya hablando enserio. –dijo poniendo una actitud seria cuando dejo de reír y Sasuke la miro interrogante. –ya no te ando molestando a cada rato para que te enamoraras de mi. –dijo con algo de nostalgia y Sasuke la miro con seriedad.

-¿ya no me amas? –pregunto de repente rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había creado. La peli-rosa ensancho los ojos impresionada, viendo como el pelinegro las miraba con seriedad, sin una pisca de burla. Sasuke miraba atento el rostro sorprendido de la chica y estaba impaciente porque le respondiera. Sakura relajo su rostro y lo miro con tranquilidad mientras le dedicaba un dulce sonrisa.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte Sasuke-kun. –el pelinegro ensancho los ojos al ver con la facilidad que lo que lo decía, además que notaba en su mirada que le hablaba con la verdad. –siempre has sido mi primer y hasta ahora único amor. –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo al escuchar ese "hasta ahora". –tal vez cuando te fuiste de la aldea y Nauto regreso pensé sentir algo por él, pensé haberte olvidado pero después me di cuenta que solo era admiración y que al único que amo es a ti. –explicaba sin borrar su sonrisa dulce y Sasuke la miraba atento. –pero el amor no es egoísta Sasuke, si tu no sientes lo mismo no te voy a obligar, para mi es más importante que tu estés bien y seas feliz. –dijo con madurez sorprendiendo al pelinegro mientras que sus mejillas se sonrosaban al igual que las de la peli-rosa se sonrojaban mas. Entre ambos se formo un silencio algo tenso e incomodo para ambos. Sakura solo miraba a Sasuke y el pelinegro la miraba a ella taladrándose la cabeza para hallar que decir, para sacar eso que lleva sintiendo por ella desde los doce y que apenas cuatro años descubrió de que se trataba. Sakura soltó un gran suspiro mientras se ponía de pie sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro. –Sasuke-kun no tienes que quebrarte la cabeza para decir algo, si yo te confesé esto ahorita es porque tú me lo preguntaste y la verdad no le veo motivo a mentirte ni mentirme, esto es algo que siento y no m e avergüenzo de sentirlo… se que por mi solo sientes amistad o compañerismo y créeme que para mí eso es suficiente –dijo tranquila y mirándolo compresiva sorprendiendo mas a Sasuke ante lo madura que era.

_-(después de todo ella siempre fue la más maduras de los tres)_ –una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro.

-Me voy a dormir Sasuke-kun, que descanses. – la peli-rosa le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba con cariño. La peli-rosa empezó a caminar cuando siento que alguien sostenía su muñeca deteniéndola y no alcanzo a reaccionar ni a voltear cuando la jalaron haciéndola caer por lo que abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba sentada en las piernas del pelinegro, el cual tenía una mano agarrando su muñeca y con el otro brazo lo tenía en su espalda sosteniéndola y se sonroja al ver que el pelinegro la miraba con intensidad.

-¿Quién dice que por ti solo siento amistad o compañerismo? –pregunto en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla provocando que la peli-rosa ensanchara los ojos impresionada. –no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento Sakura y lo sabes bien, solo te diré que hacia ti siento algo diferente a los demás y lo hago desde los doce. No me salen las palabras para decirte lo que es, pero espero que demostrándotelo lo entiendas. –dijo apenado y algo sonrosado, pero sin dejar de mirarla al rostro con intensidad, viendo como la chica estaba cada vez mas impresionada. Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y acerco sus labios a los de la peli-rosa rosándolos en una suave caricia. –dilo. –susurro contra sus labios sacando del shock a la peli-rosa la cual sonrió levemente mientras que llevaba sus brazos al cuello del chico para rodearlo.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun. –susurro contra sus labios sacándole una sonrisa arrogante al pelinegro, el cual acabo la distancia que los separaba dándole un suave beso sin importar que la gente a su alrededor los estuviera viendo mientras que Sakura no dudo en responderle el beso torpemente al igual que él a ella, ya que ambos jamás habían besado pero para ellos el beso no fue torpe sino que maravilloso y estaba seguros que podría mejorar.

Ambos succionaban sus labios con suavidad y sin prisas, disfrutando el sabor del otro. Ambos se separaron un poco rompiendo el beso y se miraban a los ojos con intensidad mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Los dos se iban acercando poco a poco para volver a besarse pero voltearon sus rostros hacia los lados al sentir la penetrante mirada de varias personas sobre ellos. El rostro de Sakura se sonrojo completamente al ver que todos los que estaban en el comedor los miraban atento mientras que Sasuke con su muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas suspiro fastidiado mientras se enderezaba y fulminaba a todos los chismosos con la mirada para que dejaran de verlos. Sakura rápidamente se puso de pie haciendo que Sasuke soltara la mano de la chica.

-Mejor vámonos a dormir. –dijo rápidamente muy apenada y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír burlón mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba el dinero sobre la masa.

-Vamos. –dijo tomándola de la mano y empezando a caminar.

Ambos llegaron hacia el pasillo donde estaban sus habitaciones y se quedaron parados viéndose a los ojos afuera de la habitación de Sakura.

-Que des… la peli-rosa no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke la beso en los labios de forma lenta y suave haciéndola recargarse en la puerta mientras él apoyaba sus manos en la puerta a cada lado de su rostro.

La peli-rosa abrió su boca gimiendo levemente al sentir como el pelinegro mordía su labio inferior, lo que aprovecho el pelinegro para adentrar su lengua disfrutando el sabor de la peli-rosa. Poco a poco ambos dejaban de besarse con torpeza para empezar a besarse con maestría sabiendo cómo moverse y como usar sus lenguas.

Sasuke corto el beso y bajo a su cuello comenzando a besarlo a lo largo haciendo que pequeños suspiros salieran de los labios de Sakura, la cual llevo sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro rodeándolo. Sin dejar de besar el cuello de la chica llevo sus manos a las piernas de esta levantadoras a la altura de su cadera, por lo que la peli-rosa la rodeo con sus piernas colgándose completamente en él haciéndola sentir un duro bulto chocando contra su sexo por los que ambos gimieron algo ronco y despacio.

-Vamos a mi habitación. –dijo entrecortada la peli-rosa.

Sasuke dejo de besarle el cuello y levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos viendo maravillado como ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de la temperatura que los asechaba como seguramente también estarán sus mejillas , pero lo que le hizo perder la razón fue verla con los parpados apretado y una mueca de completo placer al sentir como él empujaba su cadera haciendo que sus sexos se rosaran cada vez más.

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces y beso sus labios con desesperación y la peli-rosa le respondió con algo de torpeza a causa de lo inesperado y porque su mente estaba nublada por el placer.

Sasuke con una mano tomo la perilla de la puerta mientras la otra iba al trasero de la chica y lo masajeaba. Abrió la puerta entrando a la habitación sin dejar de besar y acariciar a la chica. Ya estando completamente adentro cerró con un pie la puerta y con algo de torpeza camino hacia la cama donde se hinco y se inclino dejando caer con suavidad a la chica a la cama.

Los besos iban aumentando de intensidad al igual que las caricias y poco a poco ambos se fueron desasiendo de sus ropas hasta quedar en ropa interior. Sasuke con algo de desesperación rompió el sostén rojo de encaje que llevaba la chica y sin importarle lo aventó a algún lugar de la habitación y miraba maravillado los senos de la chica mientras que Sakura lo miraba apenada y algo cohibida.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Sasuke se inclino mas mientras sacaba su lengua y lamio el pezón de la chica haciéndola estremecer y que arqueara un poco su espalda.

El pelinegro llevo ambas manos a los senos de la chica y los levanto un poco para después meterse un pezón a la boca para lamerlo y succionarlo mientras que con su otra mano masajeaba el otro seno.

Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados a causa del placer, sus mejillas estaba muy rojas y gemidos algo fuertes no dejaban de salir de sus labios mientras acariciaba con algo de desesperación el pelo del pelinegro.

Al sentir ya muy erecto el pezón que tenía en su boca el pelinegro dejo de lamerlo y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo al otro sacándole gemidos más altos a la mujer que tenia debajo de él.

El pelinegro se estaba volviendo loco con los gemidos de Sakura pero lo que termino de enloquecerlo fue cuando sintió que la peli-rosa llevaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna y comenzaba a acariciarle su miembro sobre el bóxer. Así que dejo de lamer el pezón de la peli-rosa enderezándose un poco mirando el rostro de la chica notando que sus ojos estaban obscurecidos por el deseo al igual que los de él.

El pelinegro rápidamente se arranco el bóxer sonriendo de medio lado al ver como la peli-rosa miraba sorprendida su pene, aprovechando la distracción de la peli-rosa le arranco las bragas con algo de brusquedad provocando que ella dejara de ver su erecto pene y lo mirara nerviosa a la cara. Sasuke se inclino nuevamente recercado sus manos en la cama al costado de la cabeza de la chica para no aplastarla.

-Sasuke-kun, eto ¿cómo te lo digo? –dijo Sakura algo nerviosa y el pelinegro la miro interrogante. –tu miembro es muy grande y me va doler mucho porque nunca he hecho esto, así que soy virgen y pues me dolerá mas. –dijo algo nerviosa y Sasuke sonrió enternecido.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible para que no te duela. –dijo con suavidad haciendo que la peli-rosa volteara para mirarlo y sonrió levemente al ver que el pelinegro la mira con sobre protección. – sobre que nunca lo has hecho pues ya somos dos, así que ambos vamos a aprender. –dijo mientras una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro y Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida pero decidió mejor preguntar después. – ¡y créeme Sakura! ¡si hubieras hecho esto con alguien más! ¡yo mismo me encargaría de asesinarlo de la peor manera! –dijo amenazante y activando el sharingan, lo que hizo que una sonrisa divertida adornara el rostro de la peli-rosa. Sakura llevo sus manos al cuello del pelinegro rodeándolo nuevamente en un abrazo y lo miro enternecida para después acercarlo a ella para besar suavemente sus labios y Sasuke le respondió el beso de la misma forma mientras que llevaba una de sus manos a su miembro tomándolo entre esta y guiándolo a la entrada de la peli-rosa y cuando roso sus húmedos labios inferiores ambos gimieron levemente por lo que rompieron el beso. Sasuke pego su frente a la de la peli-rosa mirando con deseoso los ojos de la peli-rosa la cual lo miraba igual. –te prometo que seré lo más cuidadoso que pueda. –Sakura le sonrió levemente dándole a entender que confiaba en él, lo que hizo que un pequeña sonrisa adornara el rostro del pelinegro. – ¿lista? –pregunto sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y Sakura asintió moviendo levemente su cabeza.

Sasuke poco a poco se fue adentrando en la peli-rosa mientras que esta se abrazaba mas fuerte al pelinegro apretándolo contra ella mientras su rostro reflejaba la incomodidad y dolor que sentía.

El pelinegro tenia apretado muy fuerte los parpados ante el placer que sentía por la estreches de la peli-rosa y trataba de mantener la mente fría para no dejarse dominar por el placer y lastimar a la chica, pero es que al sentir lo húmeda y estrecha que estaban las paredes de la chica mientras se deslizaba le era muy difícil mantener la cordura.

El pelinegro se topo con un barrera que le impedía pasar y sonrió complacido al saber que pronto la rompería haciéndola completamente. Siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía empujo su cadera con un poco mas de fuerza rompiendo completamente la barrera sacándole un gemido de dolor a la chica y Sasuke se adentro completamente en ella mas no se movió y comenzó a repartir besos en el rostro de Sakura tratando de tranquilizarla para que ya no se pusiera tan tensa.

Cuando dejo de sentir ese dolor y molestia la peli-rosa abrió los ojos sintiendo como Sasuke no dejaba de basarla, la peli-rosa llevo sus manos a las mejillas del chico y cerró los ojos acercándolo a sus labios y Sasuke no dudo en responderle el beso, el cual de ser tierno y delicado se fue convirtiendo en apresurado y apasionado.

Entre el beso la peli-rosa comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender al chico que ya podía moverse. Sasuke al sentir que Sakura movía sus caderas hizo que un ronco y leve gemido se atorara en su garganta a causa del beso. El pelinegro rompió el beso y llevo su rostro al cuello de la chica empezando a besarlo y succionándolo dejando una que otra marca mientras empezaba mover sus caderas de forma lenta.

La incomodidad y dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo y la peli-rosa acariciaba la nuca del pelinegro sintiendo como él poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad de las estocadas mientras sus labios jugaban con su cuello.

La peli-rosa no lo resistió mas y sintió un espasmo en su cuerpo mientras apretaba sus paredes vaginales y un gran cosquilleo sintió en su estomago nublándole completamente la mente a causa del placer y no pudo evitar que un fuerte gemido saliera de su garganta mientras pronunciaba el nombre del pelinegro.

Sasuke al sentir como la peli-rosa aprisionaba deliciosamente sus paredes húmedas su pene y el oír la forma en la que pronuncio su nombre le nublo completamente la mente así que dio una par de profundas y fuertes estocadas derramándose completamente dentro de la peli-rosa.

Sasuke saco con cuidado su pene sacándole un gruñido a la peli-rosa y con algo de cansancio se dejo caer a la cama y con un brazo atrajo a la peli-rosa hacia él abrazándola de la cintura y beso su cabeza para después mirar el techo tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras que la peli-rosa algo cansada se acurrucaba en su pecho y comenzaba a dormirse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama recargado en la pared su mirada no se apartaba del rostro de la peli-rosa, la cual estaba acostada boca abajo con el rostro volteado hacia donde estaba Sasuke completamente dormida mientras que el pelinegro pasaba una y otra vez su dedo por la columna de Sakura en una suave caricia. A pesar de ser cerca de las tres de la mañana el pelinegro no podía dormir, el estar la chica a su lado se le hacia un desperdicio dormir porque acaba de descubrir que le encantaba verla y acariciarla.

La peli-rosa fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos despertándose, cuando enfoco la mirada se topo con el cuerpo desnudo del pelinegro, el cual solo estaba tapado con una sabana de la cadera para abajo lo que le hizo sonrojarse. Levanto la mirada un poco topándose con los ojos del pelinegro, los cuales la miraban de forma intensa y deseosa haciéndole que sintiera un cosquilleo en el vientre.

Sasuke no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda a la peli-rosa mientras la miraba atento al rostro notando lo nerviosa que se puso solo con su mirada, lo que hizo que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en su rostro.

-Sasuke. –llamo suave y el pelinegro levanto ambas cejas dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – ¿en verdad nunca estuviste con alguna otra mujer? –el pelinegro se sorprendió ante la pregunta e inmediatamente sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado y la peli-rosa sonrió enternecida.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? – su voz sonó algo ronca y para la peli-rosa se oyó sensual.

-Porque me es difícil de creer que alguien como tú que tiene a la mayoría de las mujeres a sus pies y que con solo mirarlas las haces casi desmayarse no haya estado con ninguna a la edad que tienes, además que eres hombre y las hormonas se alborotan así que les es más difícil contenerse que a una mujer. –explico tranquila y mirándolo interrogante haciendo que Sasuke sonriera divertido.

-Siempre he estado más interesado en otras cosas. –hablo tranquilo sin dejar de mirarla con seriedad. –mi mente siempre estaba ocupada por mi venganza o solo pensaba en hacerme más fuerte para conseguirlo que en realidad no pensaba en esas cosas, además que las mujeres siempre se me han hecho fastidiosas. –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo ofendida. –me hartaba que siempre me estuvieran siguiendo y acosándome sin siquiera hacer nada. –Sasuke al ver el entrecejo fruncido de la chica y la mirada ofendida que le dedicaba llevo la mano que acariciaba la espalda de la chica al rostro y con dos dedos acaricio el entrecejo haciendo que lo relajara. –además que la única mujer que no consideraba un fastidio la deje en la aldea en la que vivía. –las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron cosa que le encanto al Uchiha. –no miento si te digo que jamás llego a pasarme por la mente besar o acariciar a una mujer como lo hago contigo hasta que te volví a ver cuando curaste mis heridas y las de Naruto después de nuestra pelea. –Sakura ensancho los ojos ya que jamás pensó que Sasuke hablara abiertamente lo que siente por ella, sabía que era orgulloso y al ver sus ojos cierto brillo de nervioso sospecho que le costaba trabajo hablar de eso, así que sonrió agradecida al ver que hacia el intento de aclararle lo que siente. –cuando tuve oportunidad de verte con tranquilidad y sin la obsesión de vengarme pasando por mi cabeza empecé a sentir cosas que creí olvidadas y extrañamente por primera vez sentí ganas de saber que se siente acariciarte y tenia curiosidad de saber a que sabían tus labios. –la peli-rosa estaba cada vez más nerviosa y aunque el pelinegro no demostrara algún sentimiento en su rostro estaba muy nervioso. –pero sabía que a los tres se nos avecinaba una pelea en la que lógicamente no tenía la seguridad si saldríamos vivos, pero estaba contento de que al menos podría morir estando a lado de ustedes y si estaba en mis manos hacer de todo para protegerte… cuando termino la guerra y salimos vivos se presentaron una serie de cosas y te diste cuenta que a causa de los destrozos que tuvo la aldea nos era difícil pensar en otras cosa y sobre todos estar tranquilos ya que había misión tras misión y siempre teníamos que estar alerta por si a alguien se le ocurría atacar la aldea aprovechando que estábamos recién recuperándonos del ataque. –Sakura asintió levemente. –así que siéndote sincero no volví a pensar en las cosas que me provoco el verte cuando me curabas las heridas esa vez y solo regresaron esas cosas a mi mente cuando tuve tu carta de despedida en mis manos. –termino de aclararle sin dejar de mirarla y acariciaba con un dedo de su mano la mejilla de la chica. Sakura agarro la sabana para cubrirse hasta arriba ya que solo le tapaba de la cintura para abajo haciendo que una sonrisa divertida adornara el rostro del pelinegro. Sakura manteniendo agarrada la sabana se sentó en la cama y recargo su mejilla en el pecho del pelinegro oyendo los latidos del corazón del chico.

-Siento no haberme despedido personalmente pero sabía que viéndolos no me atrevería a irme y enserio necesitaba estar a solas por una tiempo. –dijo con algo de arrepentimiento.

-Lo sé. –dijo compresivo mientras acariciaba con una mano el cabello de la chica. Estuvieron un rato en silencio pero de pronto Sasuke la tomo de la cintura levantándola un poco hasta sentarla en sus piernas. Sakura se sorprendió pero rápidamente llevo sus manos al hombro del chico y lo miro atenta a los ojos y Sasuke la mantenía agarrada de la cintura mientras la miraba con intensidad.-¿no regresaras aun a la aldea? –pregunto serio y suave.

-No me siento lista para volver, siento que me faltan algunas cosas como entrenar y madurar mas. –explico sonriéndole levemente y Sasuke la miro con entendimiento.

-Vente conmigo y ambos entrenemos juntos. –dijo de pronto mirándola impaciente por su respuesta. La peli-rosa se sorprendió pero luego le sonrió levemente y negó suavemente con la cabeza provocando que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo.

-Mi plan es hacerme más fuerte para alcanzarlos Sasuke y estar a su nivel no atrás de ustedes. –Sasuke levanto amabas cejas sin entenderla. –tanto tu como yo sabemos que si me voy contigo a entrenar no lo hare como se debe. Sé que no me dejaras hacer algunas cosas por estar preocupado, además que me harás a acostumbrarme a depender siempre de ti y no quiero eso, quiero valerme por mi misma y hacerme fuerte dando todo de mi. –Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido analizando las palabras de la peli-rosa pero después de pensarlas una y otra vez se dio cuenta que tenía razón y si ella tenía esa meta él no era quien para ser un obstáculo, porque en cierta forma la entendía, ya que él por eso se fue de la aldea cuando tenía doce. –te prometo que cuando sienta que soy lo suficiente fuerte como para no depender tanto de ti, Naruto o kakashi-sensei y también cuando las metas que me plantee antes de irme de la aldea se cumplan te buscare para que regresemos a la aldea. –dijo mostrándole una brillante sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mirándola altanero. –además tengo que ir por Hikaru que se quedo en una aldea del país del agua. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-¿Quién es Hikaru? –pregunto celoso sacándole una risa divertida a la chica por lo que Sasuke gruño molesto.

-Hikaru es una niña de diez años que adopte hace tres años. –dijo divertida y Sasuke levanto ambas cejas de forma interrogante. –hace tres años viaje a una montaña en el país del rayo para entrenar y al pasar por una pequeña aldea que estaba en la montaña que me dirigía vi una aldea en ruinas la cual fue atacada un día antes. –Sasuke la escuchaba atento. –ahí la encontré y al saber que se iba quedar sola pues la lleve conmigo para cuando bajara la montaña dejarla en una aldea ya que apenas tenía siete años, Hikaru me vio entrenar y me pidió que la entrenara, lógicamente no quise hacerlo así que cuando acabe mi entrenamiento la iba dejar en la primer aldea que encontrara pero ella fue tan insistente que cuando finalmente llegamos a la aldea y la deje ahí comenzó a seguirme incluso hizo un berrinche agarrándose de mi pierna y pues termino de convencerme. –a Sasuke le había salido una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver las muecas que hacia Sakura para explicarle. –y bueno pues es algo así como mi alumna y es una mocosa demasiado exasperante pero ya me acostumbre a ella, de hecho tuve que amenazarla para que no me siguiera ya que quería a fuerzas venir porque tenía la ilusión de que paliaríamos. –termino de explicar y Sasuke la miraba divertido.

-¡Así que ahora eres sensei! –dijo burlón y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada pero luego sonrió altanera y lo miro con superioridad.

-¿Como la vez Uchiha?… ¡les gane a ti y a Naruto porque tengo una alumna y ustedes no! –dijo arrogante sobándose la barbilla y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo infantil que llegaba a ser a veces.

-Prefiero no tener alumnos porque no me gustaría estar como tú y tener que aguantar un mocoso guatoso que me este siguiendo a todos lados como lapa. –dijo arrogante y Sakura bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que tenía razón. El pelinegro sonrió con superioridad pero después puso una actitud seria, tomo de la barbilla a la chica para levantarle el rostro y poder mirarla a los ojos. –escúchame Sakura soy muy posesivo y no me gusta compartir lo mío. –Sakura lo miro interrogante. –tú eres mía y que no me entere que otro hombre te toco como yo lo hice o siquiera te beso porque lo mato de la peor forma existente y a ti te castigare. –lo ultimo lo dijo sensual y coqueto. La peli-rosa se sonrojo un poco apenada pero luego puso una actitud seria al igual que el pelinegro.

-Lo mismo va para ti Sasuke-kun, tu eres mío y si alguna mujer te toca, besa o acaricia me encargare de descuartizarla y a ti te castro. –dijo amenazante y el pelinegro trago saliva con dificultad ante lo último.

-No te preocupes Sakura que tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo. –dijo sensual acercándose para besarla y la peli-rosa lo imito mientras que ambos cerraban los ojos dejándose llevar por el deseo nuevamente, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras comenzaban a acariciarse para empezar nuevamente a explorar su cuerpo y fundirse en uno mismo como lo hicieron hace unas horas.

Cuando ambos acabaron de hacer el amor igual o más apasionado que la primera vez quedaron completamente dormidos abrazados.

Sakura se fue despertando poco a poco después de haber dormido un par de horas, con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante se levanto saliéndose de la cama, empezó a vestirse haciendo lo posible por no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo completamente vestida se acerco a la cama del lado donde estaba Sasuke y del buro tomo un de los palillos que adornaban su pelo, cuando iba a tomar el otro volteo hacia donde estaba Sasuke mirando enternecida como este dormía tan tranquilo que le pareció angelical, y una brillo de tristeza adorno sus ojos, estaba por voltearse para tomar el otro palillo y recogerse el pelo cuando sintió que tomaban su mano y la jalaban haciendo que se inclinara y quedara muy cerca del rostro del pelinegro el cual aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿pensabas irte sin despedir? –pregunto de forma indiferente mientras abría los ojos mostrando lo enfadado que estaba, pero a la vez se notaba algo de tristeza.

-Es que no quería despertarte. –dijo de forma arrepentida mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-No llores o no dejare que te vayas de mi lado. –dijo ya quitando su mirada furiosa y viéndola con ternura. La peli-rosa como pudo logro retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. El pelinegro la jalo acercándola más a el para darle un beso suave y lento pero apasionado, succionaba con añico su labio inferior mientras que Sakura hacia lo mismo con el superior.

-Te amo. –dijo con algo de dificultad cuando rompió el beso y miraba al pelinegro con tristeza. Sasuke sonrió levemente y con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Vete ya o harás que me arrepienta de dejarte ir. –dijo con un toque de diversión pero en sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza. Sakura asintió levemente para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Cuando la peli-rosa desapareció el pelinegro cerro con fuerza el puño de la mano donde hace unos momento había sostenido la mano de Sakura, cerró los ojos con frustración haciendo de todo para contenerse y no ir a buscar a la peli-rosa para no dejarla ir y si era necesario la amarraría para que no se fuera de su lado, pero sabía que si hacia eso ella lo odiaría, por esa razón trataba de contenerse para mantenerse acostado y no buscarla. Suspiro con pesadez mientras abría los ojos volteando hacia donde estaba el buro donde vio uno de los palillos que la peli-rosa había tenido sosteniendo su pelo, se sentó en la cama recargándose en la pared mientras estiraba su mano para agarrar el objeto al cual se le quedo viendo con algo de nostalgia.

The end flash back

-Cinco años desde ese día y no te he vuelto a ver. –dijo en un susurro el cual se llevo el viento mientras miraba el pequeño palillo en sus manos. – ¡sí que sabes esconderte Sakura! –dijo divertido mientras guardaba el palillo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, después de una salto se puso de pie. –hora de entrenar. –dijo cortante poniendo una mano en el mango de su espada mirando al frente con indiferencia.

**Continuara**

**ke tal?? les gusto el lemon?? **

**se que sasuke no suele ser tan expresivo pero a mi punto de vista asi seria sasuke siendo mas maduro y con su corazon ya no obscuresido por el odio y la venganza, ademas en el siguiente kapi se daran cuenta que sasuke solo es algo exppresivo con Naruto y pues cuando se reencuentre con saku es con quien es mas cariñoso, pero no melosos, digamos que seria algo asi como apasionado ^^**

**otra vez quiero agradeserles por ayudarme a llegar a la meta de reviews, enserio sus comentario son hermosos y cuando los leo me emociono bastante *o***

**espero que este capi meresca tanto reviews como el capi pasado, en lo personal a mi me encanto ste kapi**

**ya saben entre mas review publico el capi mas rapido ( creo q me he vuelto muy ambisiosa u.u)**

**nos leemos en el siguiente kapi **

**bexox**


	4. Mi primer y unico amor

**Mi primer y único amor jamás será correspondido**

Llevaban alrededor de cinco días viajando hacia el país del bosque. En estos momento los doce ninjas saltaban a toda velocidad las ramas de los arboles.

-¿Seguro que Sasuke se encuentra en el país del bosque? –pregunta Lee que saltaba alado de Naruto. Naruto volteo a verlo mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¡¡Seguro!! ¡uno de mis sapos lo vio ahí y sigue vigilándolo, si se hubiera ido ya me habría avisado! –explico el rubio y los demás que saltaban atrás de ellos, adelante o a su lados lo escucharon perfectamente.

-Kiba, Paku. –hablo Shikamaru y ambos voltearon a verlo. – ya estamos por entrar al país del bosque ¿huelen a Sasuke? –pregunto mientras que los dos perros y Kiba fruncían la nariz olfateándolo.

-Si, de hecho está a unos 500 kilómetros al norte. –dijo Paku en el hombro de Shikamaru.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Aumentemos la velocidad! –dijo el rubio algo emocionado empezando a saltar más rápido las ramas de los arboles rebasando por gran distancia a todos, los cuales lo miraron sorprendido para después empezar a saltar las ramas lo más rápido que podían tratando de alcanzar al rubio.

* * *

Naruto había ocultado completamente su chakra y había llegado al lugar donde estaba Sasuke. Se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol escondiéndose entre las ramas observando como Sasuke estaba parado de espaldas unos cuantos metros adelante.

Naruto sabía que los demás se habían quedado atrás y tardarían un poco en alcanzarlo, así que se impaciento y decidió actuar por si solo de una vez. Saco un kunai de su estuche y a una velocidad sorprendente salto dispuesto a atacar al pelinegro, pero cuando llego a él, el pelinegro desapareció en una nube de humo. El rubio parado en el mismo lugar se rascaba la cabeza pensativo de no ver al pelinegro cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se colocaba atrás de él y lo amenazaba con una espada el cuello.

-Demasiado obvio dobe. –dijo con arrogancia el pelinegro que estaba parado atrás de él.

-Es lo que yo digo teme. –dijo un rubio apareciendo atrás de Sasuke amenazándolo con un kunai en la espalda justo donde estaba el corazón mientras que Sasuke ensanchaba los ojos impresionado al ver que el rubio que amenazaba con la espada desaparecía en una nueve de humo. –desde el principio sabia que no estabas ahí Sasuke. –dijo el rubio de forma altanera mientras que el pelinegro fruncía el entrecejo. –solo estaba esperando que aparecieras y me atacaras… ¡¿a que soy fantástico?! ¡¡jajaja!! –el rubio empezó a reír como loco.

-¡Si, si, lo que digas dobe! –dijo Sasuke que estaba parado atrás del rubio recargado en la rama de un árbol de forma despreocupada y agitaba una de sus manos restándole importancia. –deja de jugar con los clones y dime ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo con aburrimiento. El rubio hizo un infantil puchero al ver que el Sasuke que estaba amenazando con su kunai desapareció en una nube de humo, guardo su kunai en su estuche y volteo a ver al verdadero Sasuke que seguía recargado en el tronco del árbol y lo miraba fastidiado.

-¡Mou! ¡teme me estaba divirtiendo con los clones! –dijo haciendo un tierno puchero mientras inflaba los mofles y Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado. El rubio quito su puchero y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba acercándose al pelinegro, se detuvo un par de metros delante de Sasuke y levanto su mano en forma de saludo sin dejar de sonreír. – ¡hola Sasukin! –dijo cantarín haciendo que el pelinegro frunciera el entrecejo ante el apodo.

-Déjate de payasadas Usuratonkachi y dime ¿a que has venido? –dijo algo molesto provocando que el rubio frunciera el entrecejo.

-Así es como me tratas después de diez años de no ver a tu amigo del alma. –dijo con reproche y llevándose una mano al corazón de forma mártir haciendo que Sasuke rodara nuevamente los ojos. –sigues igual de amargado, pensé que estos diez años lejos de mi te habrían cambiado haciéndote más abierto y expresivo pero veo que solo ha cambiado en ti un poco de tu físico. –dijo dramático mientras lo miraba con resentimiento.

-Deja ya de jotear dobe y habla de una vez.

-Teme. –dijo molesto mientras estiraba su brazo a la altura de su barbilla cerrando el puño mirándolo enfurecido.

-Y también dime ¿Por qué trajiste a toda la panda de locos? –dijo Sasuke de forma fastidiada y al instante los once de Konoha llegaron al lugar parándose enfrente de Sasuke y atrás de Naruto. Ino, Karin y Tenten al ver más de cerca a Sasuke no pudieron retener la baba que les salió en la comisura de sus labios y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y es que el pelinegro estaba demasiado apuesto , tanto que les pareció irreal y ese aire arrogante e indiferente lo hacía ver más sexy por lo que las chicas no podían dejar de verlo embobadas haciendo gruñir molesto a sus respectivos novios que notaron su reacción.

-¡Tan amable como siempre Sasuke! –dijo irónico Kiba y Sasuke lo ignoro sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Se ve que Sasuke no ha cambiando en nada. –le comento Chiji a Shikamaru de forma burlona y el castaño asintió mientras que Sasuke gruño molesto al escucharlo.

-¡Déjenlo chicos! –dijo Naruto agitando su mano restándole importancia mientras miraba al pelinegro y los de konoha se sorprendieron al ver que el rubio defendía a Sasuke. –solo es así porque sigue siendo virgen, ya que ninguna mujer lo pela por amargado. –dijo burlón y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que los que estaban atrás de Naruto se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-Usuratonkachi. –gruño molesto mientras apretaba los puños y un aura asesina lo rodeaba.

-Sasuke ¡enserio amigo! ¡te lo digo porque te aprecio y eres como mi hermano! ¡¡consíguete una mujer y disfruta de los placeres carnales!! –dijo en pose heroica y los que estaban atrás del rubio les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que el aura asesina de Sasuke aumentaba. – ¡como no lo pensé antes! –dijo el rubio de pronto mirando a Sasuke como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. – ahora entiendo porque nunca te has fijado en la mujeres que te coquetean, no soy siego Sasuke y aunque me cueste admitirlo sé que varias mujeres te miran con deseo. – dijo de forma pensativa. Karin, Ino y Tenten asintieron sonrojadas mirando a Sasuke y sus respectivos novios volvieron a gruñir como perros rabiosos. –la verdad no se qué te ven si estas re feo y tienes peinado raro sin contar que eres un amargado como Neji. –los que estaban atrás de Naruto asintieron dándole la razón a acepción de Neji, el cual lo fulmino con la mirada al igual que Sasuke. –pero el tema aquí no es Neji y su amargura que al igual que tu no le ha dejado conseguir novia. –dijo despreocupado haciendo que a Neji lo rodeara un aura asesina igual de grande que la de Sasuke mientras que los demás volvían a taparse la boca para no soltar una gran carcajada. –ahora sé porque no te fijabas en las mujeres y nos has aprovechado que están ciegas al fijarse en ti para divertirte un rato con sus esculturales cuerpos. –el rubio lo miraba como si fuera todo un sabio mientras que las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar lo fulminaban con la mirada. –¡cómo no me di cuenta antes y según yo soy tu amigo! –dijo mártir tocándose el pecho con pesar mientras que los demás lo miraban como si estuviera loco por sus constantes cambios de humor. – pero no te apures amigo que ya lo descubrí y no te martirices que a mí no me importa eso y te seguiré viendo como el amigo que soy, es mas hasta te apoyare, ¡¡escuchaste amigo Sasuke!! ¡¡no me importa que seas Gay!! –grito con un puño en alto. Los que estaban atrás del rubio parpadearon un par de veces para después soltar una gran carcajada pero al ver la mirada de psicópata asesino de Sasuke se callaron y poco a poco se alejaron del rubio al ver como Sasuke lo miraba dispuesto a matarlo mientras que el aura que rodeaba su cuerpo crecía enormemente. –pero como te dije amigo mío yo te apoyare en las buenas y las malas, no me importa tu sexualidad mientras no te fijes en mi y trates de ligarme. –dijo mártir mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y miraba a Sasuke con compresión. – ¡¡es mas solo para ayudarte te llevare a un bar gay y te ayudare a ligarte a un tipo para que dejes de ser virgen y no solo eso te regalare vibradores en tus cumpleaños y en navidad!! –el rubio seguía con su monologo y Sasuke llego a fin de su paciencia. A una velocidad impresionante apareció enfrente del rubio y le aventó un katon que el rubio por estar tan metido en su plática no logro esquivar y lo chamusco todo. Nada más se disperso la llama y se dejo ver a un Naruto todo negrito a causa de la quemada y al abrir la boca le salió una pequeña nube de humo.

-¡¡no soy gay idiota!! ¡así que deja de decir tata babosada junta! –grito exasperado. – ¡¡ y para que te quede claro no soy virgen!! –grito a todos pulmón para después darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapo rápidamente la boca pero era demasiado tarde ya todos lo habían oído. Karin, Ino, Tenten y Hinata se sonrojaron a más no poder y ensancharon los ojos impresionadas y anonadadas. Shikamaru, Chiji, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shino y Sai ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos sin poder creérselo. Sasuke se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda para que no vieran el sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas mientras que Naruto cayó al suelo en estado de shock con una pata hacia arriba convulsionándose mientras que su cuerpo desprendía humo por la chamuscada.

_-(estos dos no han cambiando y Naruto/kun es el único que logra sacar de sus casillas a Sasuke)_ –fue el pensamiento de los demás que miraban al rubio como diciéndole que "nunca aprendía a mantener la boca cerrada"

* * *

Después de que el rubio se recuperara de la chamuscada que le dieron y de que a Sasuke se le pasara el enojo todos se juntaron cerca del Uchiha para decirle la razón por la que lo estaban buscando.

-¡Bien! –hablo de pronto Sasuke algo exasperado al ver que nadie se disponía a hablar y solo se miraban unos a otros tratando de que uno se animara a hablar para que al final todas las miradas se centraran en Naruto, el cual mantenía la cabeza agachada buscando la manera de empezar a hablar. –imagino que para vengas tu con ninjas de Konoha es porque algo importante ha pasado. –dijo cortante manteniendo su mirada indiferente en el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos recargándose más en el árbol que estaba atrás de él.

Todos miraban atentos y con seriedad al rubio esperando que hablar y si no se disponían a hablar o decirle algo ellos al Uchiha es porque no sabían cómo hablarle a él, sentían (aunque algunos se negaban a admitirlo) como el Uchiha con solo mirarlos los intimidaba, además que no tenían idea de cómo hablar con una persona como él, que se la pasaba ignorándolos cuando decían algún comentario y al único que escuchaba o le contestaba algo era a Naruto por lo que se les hizo mejor dejar que el rubio hablara con Sasuke.

Naruto soltó un largo y pesado suspiro para después levantar el rostro mirándolo con seriedad. Sasuke frunció levemente el entrecejo preocupado, ya que su rubio amigo nunca se pone serio al menos que sea algo importante, ¡bueno! eso era al menos hace diez años pero sabe perfectamente que esa manera de actuar del rubio no ha cambiado nada y lo comprobó con el show que armo hace un momento.

-Sasuke han secuestrado a Kakashi. –soltó de golpe sin dejar de mirarlo con seriedad mientras apretaba los puño con frustración.

Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido pero no lo demostró, seguía mirando al rubio con indiferencia. Naruto veía que aunque su amigo lo miraba como si no le importara esa noticia lo había sorprendido y afectado, y lo comprobó al ver como al igual que él Sasuke apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Los demás fruncieron el entrecejo molestos al ver que Sasuke no tuvo ninguna reacción ante esa noticia, pero decidieron no comentar nada para no crear un problema y aunque Kiba se mordía la lengua para no hablar seguía fulminado con la mirada al Uchiha.

-La persona que lo secuestro dejo una nota donde dice que solo negociara el liberar a Kakashi-sensei contigo, conmigo y con Sakura-chan. –siguió hablando el rubio sin perderse ningún detalle del pelinegro y noto lo sorprendido que estaba al ver el leve respingo que tuvieron sus hombros, cosa que nadie noto ya que Sasuke mantenía su rostro sereno y tranquilo, pero para el rubio le era fácil notar las reacciones del pelinegro porque lo conocía perfectamente y lo mismo le pasaba con su otra compañera y estaba completamente seguro que sus dos amigos les pasaba lo mismo en cuanto a él o el otro. –y también según tengo entendido Kakashi-sensei dejo un pergamino antes de su secuestro en el que seguramente puso quien lo secuestro y tal vez venga el ¿por qué?, pero pidió que no se abriera hasta que estemos tu, Sakura-chan y yo presentes, y lo leamos juntos. –Sasuke por dentro se sorprendía mas ante cada palabra del rubio pero gracias a su autocontrol se mantenía tranquilo solo escuchándolo atento. –no se tu pero imagino que estamos demasiado involucrados en esto y lo que en realidad está buscando el secuestrador de nuestro sensei es a nosotros tres por eso lo secuestro, porque sabe que Kakashi-sensei es alguien valioso para los tres, así que prácticamente entraríamos en una trampa. –Shikamaru y Neji se mantuvieron tranquilos porque ya habían pensado en esa posibilidad mientras que los demás ensancharon los ojos sorprendido y Sasuke solo asintió dándole a entender que había pensado lo mismo. – ¡así que ¿Qué me dices Sasuke?! –pregunto sonriendo de medio lado mientras lo miraba con emoción. – ¿te arriesgaras a entrar a la boca del lobo para salvar a nuestro sensei? –pregunto burlón en forma de reto provocando que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en el rostro del Uchiha.

-No le veo razón a la pregunta dobe. –dijo con arrogancia sorprendiendo a los demás, ya que pensaron que sería más difícil convencer al uchiha para que los ayudara. –esto se ve emocionante y tengo mucho tiempo sin vivir algo de adrenalina y creo que me hace falta. –el rubio sonrió divertido y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Sasuke no borraba su sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Esa respuesta esperaba! –dijo con diversión el rubio. – ¡ahora solo falta buscar a Sakura-chan! –Sasuke sintió como su corazón palpitaba con emoción, si en estos años al principio no intento buscarla para darle su espacio, pero hace dos años que empezó a hacerlo. Lo malo es que solo encontraba pistas de donde podría estar y cuando llegaba al lugar donde se supone que estaría la peli-rosa ella ya no estaba lo que hacía frustrarse y llevaba dos años pasando eso, así que amplió su sonrisa al saber que contando con Naruto y los demás les sería más fácil dar con ella que intentándolo solo él.

-¿has recibido alguna pista de Sakura en este tiempo que estuvimos viajando? –pregunto Tenten mirando a Naruto. El rubio se sobo la barbilla poniendo una mueca pensativa y Sasuke al igual que los demás lo miraban atentos.

-No. –contesto después de un segundo de estarlo pensando haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime. Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y camino a grandes zancadas hacia el rubio que se rascaba la cabeza apenado mientras sonreía nervioso y sin dejarlo reaccionar le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza sacándole un gran chichón.

-Usuratonkachi. –dijo entre dientes el pelinegro mientras apretaba el puño con el que le había pegado y los demás miraban con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio mientras una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Teme! –gruño molesto mirando con reproche al pelinegro mientras se sobaba el chichón y una gota de lagrima se asomaba por la comisura de cada uno de sus ojos. – ¡¿Por qué me pegaste teme?! –grito apuntándolo acusador con el dedo.

-Por hacerme creer que tenías alguna pista. –le respondió fastidiado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y rodaba los ojos.

-¡pues ¿Qué quieres que haga! –grito exaltado sin dejar de apuntarlo mientras que Sasuke volvía a rodar los ojos al igual que los demás. – ¡mis sapitos llevan cerca de dos semanas buscándola con intensidad pero no logran dar con ella!! ¡¡no es mi culpa que ella no esté donde mis sapitos buscan!!

-Cállate. –dijo entre dientes mirándolo fastidiado.

-¡Ya dejen de pelear por idioteces! –grito Karin exasperada y los demás la apoyaron asintiendo con la cabeza mientras que Naruto y Sasuke volteaban el rostro al lado contrario de ellos y bufaban. –lo mejor es que nos pongamos a pensar donde podría estar u otra manera de buscarla. –ordeno molesta y todos pusieron muecas pensativas buscando en sus mentes como hacerle.

-¿alguno tiene una idea de donde podrá estar? –pregunto Shikamaru mirándolos a todos ,los cuales negaron con la cabeza a acepción de Sasuke.

-Hace un mes contacte a Juugo y Suigetsu para que me ayudaran a buscarla, y hace dos semanas Juugo me mando un mensaje diciéndome que una de sus aves la había visto a una medico ninja con pelo rosado aquí en el país del bosque. por eso vine, pero llevo dos semanas buscándola por todo el país y no logre dar con ella, ni siquiera alguna pista. –explico de manera cortante el pelinegro y todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas.

-¿Para qué buscabas a Sakura-chan? –pregunto Naruto mirándolo interrogante. Sasuke ensancho los ojos y volteo levemente el rostro apenado.

-Ella es médico y necesitaba que me ayudara a sanar una lesión. –explico tratando de aparentar indiferente pero su voz sonó algo nerviosa y entrecortada.

-¿Por qué tantos problemas en buscar a Sakura-chan? Bien pudiste haber buscado otro ninja medio ya que Sakura-chan no es la única. –comento el rubio sobándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-¡Que te importa! –dijo mirándolo molesto y algo nervioso haciendo que Naruto lo miraran de manera sospechosa al igual que los demás. –sabes que no confió en cualquiera y Sakura no revelaría a mis enemigos mis debilidades en cuanto a lesiones. –explico rápidamente ante la mirada de todos y todos en especial el rubio lo miro sin creerle.

-Como digas. –dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. – kiba, Paku ¿huelen a Sakura? –pregunto Shikamaru viendo a los mencionado e ignorando al Uchiha, el cual gruño con molestia.

-No. –dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Eso significa que no está en este país, ya que Kiba puede olfatear grandes distancias y este país no es muy grande que digamos. –dijo el vago mirándolos con aburrimiento. – ¿alguna idea de cómo poder ayarla? –todos pusieron una mirada pensativa tratando de buscar algo que les hiciera darse una idea de donde podría estar.

-¡¡Como no lo pensé antes!! –dijo emocionado el rubio golpeando con su puño la palma de su mano derecha y todos lo miraron interrogante.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto Neji.

-¿en qué país están los mejores bares y casinos? –pregunto el rubio emocionado mirándolos a todos.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver? –pregunto Ino y Sasuke agradecía que la panda de locos fuera tan preguntona porque él se moría por hacer esas preguntas pero no iba a seguir rebajando su orgullo mostrándose interesado por conseguir alguna pista de Sakura.

-¿es que no recuerdan? –pregunto viendo a los de konoha los cuales negaron mirándolo sin entender, el rubio suspiro resignado. –Sakura-chan hace diez años últimamente había agarrado ciertas mañas de la vieja como apostar y beber alcohol, eso y junto su carácter explosivo la hacía parecer más a la vieja. –explico con tranquilidad.

-¡es verdad! –grito Ino. –recuerdo que antes de que Tsunadde-sama muriera se iban juntas a los casinos a beber y tomar, y siempre Shizune-sempai y yo terminábamos rescatándolas de los bares. –a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al conocer esa etapa de la peli-rosa. – pero aun así recuerda que Sakura no era tan adicta a eso como Tsunade y si iba a esos lugares es porque la quinta la obligaba porque Sakura a diferencia de ella siempre ganaba las apuestas y juegos. –Karin, Tenten, Hinata, Chiji y Kiba asintieron dándole la razón recordando con pesar como la peli-rosa los había dejado en banca rota una que otra vez cuando se les ocurría jugar cartas con ella.

-Lo sé Ino-chan, pero recuerda que con el tiempo uno se va haciendo más adicto a esos pasatiempos, además Sakura-chan era muy parecida a la vieja en cuanto a carácter y fuerza, así que lo más seguro es que haya agarrado sus mismos vicios y con estos años que pasaron es seguro que se haya vuelto igual de adicta que Tsunate-obaachan. –termino a explicar el rubio con expresión sabionda y todos incluso Sasuke lo miraban como si fuera un genio.

-¡Sabía que en estos diez años debiste desarrollar levemente tu cerebro!! –dijo Kiba emocionado haciendo a todos reír burlones y Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado mientras que Naruto los miraba ofendido.

-Bueno en el país de de las Judías Rojas supe que tiene una aldea turística llena de casinos y bares. –dijo tímidamente Hinata para qué no siguieran burlándose del rubio manteniendo la cabeza agachada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Al instante todas las miradas se fijaron en ella emocionados pero dos más que otros, aunque el pelinegro no lo demostró como el rubio.

-¡¡eres genial Hinata-chan!! –exclamo contento el rubio abrazándola y restregando su mejilla en la sonrojada de la chica que el instante se desmayo. –¡¡waa!! ¿estás bien Hinata-chan? ¿Qué te paso? –preguntaba exaltado tomándola de los hombros mientras la agitaba suavemente haciendo que los que observaban suspiraran resignados.

-Vamos a buscar a Sakura de una vez y no perdamos el tiempo. –dijo Neji fastidiado arrebatándole al rubio a su prima. –está bien, yo me hare cargo de ella. –dijo al mirar la mirada interrogante del rubio para después darse medio vuelta y empezar a caminar con Hinata en brazos.

-Neji tiene razón, lo mejor es comenzar de una vez para encontrarla lo más rápido que se pueda. –dijo Shikamaru empezando a seguir a Neji al igual que los demás dejando a Naruto que aun seguía pensando en lo que le paso a Hinata y Sasuke que miraba resignado al rubio. Sasuke camino hacia Naruto y le palmeo el hombro haciendo que el rubio volteara a verlo interrogante.

-Tienes veinticinco años y aun no descubres la causa de sus desmayos. –dijo resignado mirándolo con pena y el rubio suspiro con cansancio.

-¿hablas de que son causado por el amor que me tiene? –pregunto mirándolo con seriedad y el pelinegro lo miro sorprendido. –lo sé porque me lo confeso en la batalla contra Pein, además que ahora se me hace muy obvio, pero creo que es mejor hacerse el desentendido que lastimarla por no corresponder sus sentimientos o decirle que amo a otra. –dijo empezando a caminar y Sasuke la miro impresionado.

-Pero ¿no crees que es más doloroso que crea que no sabes nada y se sienta cobarde por no tener el valor de volver a confesártelo? –comento indiferente Sasuke mirando la espalda del rubio, el cual había dejado de caminar.

-¡Créeme Sasuke!, es más doloroso que la persona que amas sepa lo que sientes pero ella ignore tus sentimiento o te rechace porque ama a otro. –dijo con algo de tristeza y melancolía sin voltear a verlo. Sasuke comprendió que hablaba de manera segura porque conocía lo que se sentía y entendió que el rubio aun la amaba, pero aparentaba solo verla como hermana para no incomodarla o hacerla sufrir. Sasuke sonrió con tristeza a ver el sufrimiento de su amigo pero ni por Naruto volvería a alejarse de ella cuando la encontrara, así que suspirando con pesadez se dispuso a saltar las ramas en dirección a donde lo había hecho el rubio para alcanzar a los demás.

* * *

Llevaban dos días viajando camino al país de las judías Rojas, era de noche y por idea de Naruto se hospedaron en una posada con aguas termales que habían encontrado en una aldea que les quedaba de paso.

Pero para desgracia del rubio los baños no eran mixtos, por lo que estaba de lo más deprimido, así que se puso en cuclillas en la esquina de la habitación de los chicos (habían rentado dos habitaciones una para los varones y otra para las mujeres) y hacia círculos con su dedo en el piso mientras que una aura obscura y triste lo rodeaba.

-No es justo, no hay baños mixtos. –susurraba con tristeza el rubio.

Todos los varones estaba vestidos con una yukatas color celeste que venían de cortesía en la gran habitación que el hotel les había rentado. Sasuke estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia afuera con la mirada perdida en la nada metido en sus pensamientos. Shikamaru y Choji estaba en medio del salón sentados en el piso jugando ajedrez ignorando al rubio, más bien ni lo oían, ellos estaban muy concentrados en el juego. Shino estaba en un de las esquinas de la habitación jugando en el piso con una cuantas hormiguitas. Kiba estaba sentado en el piso cerca de Shino acariciándole la pansa a Akamaru, el cual se estaba quedando completamente dormido. Lee se dedicaba a mirar interesado jugar a Chiji y Shikamaru. Sai estaba sentado en otra esquina pintando a Paku que posaba enfrente de él.

De pronto el sonido que hace al ser abierta la puerta corrediza se escucho haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar hacia la entrada viendo a Karin, Ino, Hinata y Tenten paradas en la entrada vestidas con unas yukatas iguales a las de ellos. Sasuke, Neji y Shino solo las vieron y rápidamente regresaron su atención a lo que hacían antes mientras que los demás la miraban atentos esperando que hablaran y Naruto las miraba maravillado incluso estrellitas se veían en sus ojos.

-Chicos vamos a ir a las aguas termales, solo les avisamos para que no nos anden buscando. –dijo con amabilidad Tente. A Naruto se le ilumino mas la mirada mientras que los demás que las miraban solo asintieron sonriéndoles levemente.

-Cuídense chicas. –dijo con amabilidad Kiba y ellas le sonrieron agradecidas, menos Hinata que ya había notado la mirada que les dirigía el rubio y mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas y jugaba con sus dedos.

-Si, cuídense, en especial háganlo de los pervertidos. –dijo Sai sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja mientras miraba de reojo a Naruto haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver, Tenten, Ino y Karin sonrieron con nerviosismo al ver como las miraba el rubio mientras que Hinata bajaba la cabeza más avergonzada.

-¡Claro! –contesto con nerviosismo Ino mientras que una sonrisa forzada adornaba su rostro. – ¡vamos! –dijo la rubia saliendo rápidamente para ya no aguantar la mirada pervertida de Naruto y las demás la siguieron sin pensarlo mientras que casi todos los chicos miraban con precaución al oji-azul, el único que no le importaba lo que hiciera Naruto era a Sasuke, el cual seguía viendo hacia afuera perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡bueno chicos! –dijo de pronto el rubio poniéndose de pie y estirándose completamente destensando sus músculos. –yo iré a relajarme a las aguas termales. –dijo de lo mas campante empezando a caminar pero no alcanzo ni a tocar la puerta porque no se pudo mover, miro de reojo hacia atrás notando como Shikamaru estaba en posición deteniendo su sombra y de pronto un enjambre de insectos lo rodearon apresándolo como si fueran cuerdas.

-¡Gracias Shino!, no está de más ponerle doble correa. –dijo Shikamaru mirando con agradecimiento a Shino, el cual solo asintió, Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al rubio y sonrió burlón al igual que los demás al ver que lo tenían acorralado.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡no sean montoneros que solo me quiero dar un inocente y tranquilo baño en las termas masculinas! –grito desesperado el rubio mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Si, te creemos Naruto-kun! –dijo Lee mirándolo incrédulo al igual que los demás.

-¡Que es verdad chicos! ¡les juro que mi intención jamás fue ir al baño masculino para de ahí espiar a las chicas sabiendo que ambos baños solo están separados por un muro de madera al cual podría hacer un agujero fácilmente para espiarlas con tranquilidad ! –grito el rubio con drama y todos lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados al ver lo sínico que era mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Ok, entonces si tu intención no era hacer todo eso con gusto te liberamos. –dijo Neji sonriéndole de medio lado y Naruto lo miro de reojo con esperanza mientras que los demás miraban a Neji como si se hubiera vuelto loco. – ¡claro! Lo haremos cuando las chicas acaben de bañarse así tu puedes ir a bañarte tranquilo y nosotros estaremos tranquilos. –termino de decir burlón y el rubio bajo la cabeza derrotado mientras que los demás soltaron una risa divertida menos Sasuke que solo sonrió burlón mientras que nuevamente dirigía su mirada hacia afuera.

* * *

Las chicas habían salido de bañarse y los chicos habían ido a hacer lo mismo dejando a Naruto amarrado con insecto y Sasuke no quiso irse a bañar con esa panda de idiotas gorrosos según él y se quedo en la habitación en la misma posición que antes ignorando completamente los lloriqueos del rubio para que lo soltara.

Una hora después los chicos habían entrado a la habitación ya bañado y relajados. Kiba se compadeció un poco de Naruto así que lo desamarro, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la habitación ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Sasuke suspiro con cansancio y salió de la habitación sin decir nada cosa que no les importo a los demás ya que estos dos días que habían convivido con el Uchiha se dieron cuenta que él los ignoraba olímpicamente y solo le hablaba de vez en cuando a Naruto, así que ellos también empezaron a ignorarlo.

Naruto estaba en las aguas termales masculinas sentado en el estanque y observando hacia los baños femeninos a través de un agujero que había hecho en la pared de madera. Oyó como alguien entraba al estanque mas no le tomo importancia y siguió observando por el agujero esperando ver alguna chica, así estuvo unos diez minutos mas y al no ver a nadie suspiro derrotado.

-¡malditos bastardos! –gruño entre dientes. –me soltaron a propósito porque sabían que a esta hora de la noche ya no habría chicas bañándose. –dijo con resentimiento mientras que volteaba viendo que enfrente de él estaba Sasuke sentado en el estanque con los ojos cerrados recargando la cabeza y espalda en la roca que estaba atrás de él. – ¿Cuándo llegaste teme? –pregunto extrañado.

-Hace como diez minutos pero estabas tan entretenido espiando que ni cuéntate diste. –contesto indiferente sin abrir los ojos y el rubio frunció el entrecejo. – veo que no solo le aprendiste técnicas de lucha a Jiraiya. –comento irónico enderezándose abriendo sus ojos dejando ver su mirada burlona, lo que hizo que el rubio frunciera mas el entrecejo.

-Solo espiaba para obtener información para mis libros. –dijo indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba ofendido.

-Esos libros pornográficos que vendes solo lo compran pervertidos como tú, así que no entiendo porque escribes en vez de ponerte a entrenar. –dijo mientras rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

-¿acaso has leído alguno de mis libros? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Cuando publicaste el primero lo hice por curiosidad y solo leí una página y tire el libro a la basura. –dijo altanero mirándolo con superioridad.

-¡No los insultes que son la continuación de los libros que escribía ero-sennin! –dijo molesto y mirándolo ofendido.

-Has heredado todo de Jiraiya incluso lo pervertido, solo espero que no hayas heredado sus presentaciones estúpidas. –dijo con desprecio. El rubio se estaba enojando más. Sasuke podría ser muy su amigo pero a nadie le dejaba pasar por alto que ofendieran a Jiraiya, la persona que fue como un padre para él.

-Pues yo espero que no hayas heredado lo pedófilo y afeminado de Orochimaru. –dijo con burla matándole el gallo, pero en su mirada se notaba lo molesto que estaba. Sasuke lo miro con instintos asesino incluso el sharingan se había activado, ambos se mantenían la mirada retadores pero después de un par de minutos suspiraron fastidiados.

-Ya no somos unos niños. –dijo Sasuke con aburrimiento mientras cerraba los ojos para desaparecer el sharingan. –así que dejemos esta estúpida conversación. –dijo abriendo los ojos mostrando el negro de su mirada la cual estaba tranquila, el rubio también dejo de mirarlo molesto y solo asintió. Permanecieron en silencio, un silencio cómodo y tranquilo sin mirarse, de hecho Sasuke había regresado a su posición anterior cerrando los ojos y recargando su cabeza en la roca, y Naruto había hecho lo mismo recargándola en el murro de madera que estaba atrás de él.

-Sasuke. –llamo tranquilamente el rubio mientras abría los ojos, el pelinegro solo abrió los ojos mirándolo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. –ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad? –pregunto con cierta tristeza y el pelinegro levanto ambas cejas dándole a entender que no sabía a qué se refería. El rubio suspiro con pesadez y lo miro con seriedad. –de que amas a Sakura-chan. –Sasuke no pudo evitar abrir enormemente los ojos de forma sorprendida. –me lo imagine. –dijo con tristeza al ver la reacción que tuvo su amigo mientras que el pelinegro había relajado su expresión mirándolo atento sin mencionar palabra. –cuando teníamos doce y supe que ella se había fijado en ti y el ver que tú la ignorabas tarde o temprano ella se daría por vencida y terminara aceptando mis sentimientos. –explico tranquilamente mientras una sonrisa melancólica adornaba su rostro. –que tonto fui. –dijo con diversión pero el pelinegro noto la tristeza en sus ojos. –porque ella nunca se rindió, incluso de una atracción o admiración que sentía por ti con el pasar del tiempo paso a amarte sinceramente, pero seguía conservando esa esperanza, pensaba que el siempre apoyarla y defenderla como pudiera, incluso tratando de superarte para que ella me notara…. pero no funciono ya que nunca lograba superarte, solo hacía que me ganara unos cuantos golpes de su parte por insultarte o retarte más nunca me llego a quererme como quería. –Sasuke no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de su amigo y Naruto le mantenía la mirada. –al menos tenía la esperanza que tu no sentías lo mismo, pero esa esperanza murió cuando Tsunade-obachan te despertó cuando caíste bajo el magenkyo de Itachi y al verte despertar Sakura-chan se echo a tus brazos llorando desconsolada ante lo feliz que estaba porque hayas despertado. –Sasuke llevo su mente al pasado recordándolo y sonrió nostálgico al acordarse de la calidez que sintió cuando lo abrazo. –la verdad no le tome importancia porque Sakura-chan solía ser muy afectiva contigo, ya me había acostumbrado, pero el ver tu mirada cálida hacia ella mientras recargabas tu barbilla en su hombro me hizo darme cuenta que tu inconscientemente la amabas. –el pelinegro se sorprendió porque Naruto descubrió lo que sentía hacia la peli-rosa desde antes que él mismo. –te conozco perfectamente como para saber que a ella es a la única que mirabas así sin darte cuenta, pero esa vez el amor que sentías por ella se noto mas en tu mirada que otras veces, imagino que fue porque aun estabas medio desorientado o que se yo. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –el caso es que cuando vi tu mirada hacia ella me mataste mi ilusión de algún día tener algo con ella, es por eso que desistí y decidí dejarlos a solas en la habitación porque yo sobraba completamente ahí. –el rubio volvió a sonreír con melancolía. –cuando te fuiste de la aldea antes de irte a buscar ella llorando me rogo que te llevara de regreso con ella y eso me partió completamente el corazón. Por esa razón fue que no le creí cuando me confesó que me amaba. –Sasuke volvió a ensanchar los ojos sorprendido. – ¡así es! Confeso amarme solo para que dejara de buscarte, pero yo siempre supe lo tanto que te amaba se le notaba en la mirada al verte y la forma que me miraba no era la misma cuando te miraba a ti, por eso no le creí nada… sé que soy un idiota porque pude haber aprovechado eso, pero sabía que ella jamás dejaría de amarte por muy bastardo que te hayas vuelto, además que aunque ella me dijo amarme y si yo le hubiera correspondido yo igual te hubiera buscado hasta hacerte entrar en razón porque eres mi amigo, entonces si hubiera pasado eso, los tres hubiéramos sufrido mucho. Tu descubriendo que la amas pero estarías dolido al verla conmigo, ella amándote pero por no querer lastimarme seguiría aparentando hacia mí algo que no siente y yo amándola sabiendo que te ama lo que me lastimaría solo con verlo, además que tampoco soportaría ver sufrir a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida solo por mi capricho. –termino de decir el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo y Sasuke le mantenía la mirada.

-¿aun la amas? –pregunto Sasuke con actitud completamente seria y el rubio sonrió melancólico.

-¿ella ya sabe que la amas? –respondió con otra pregunta mientras que Sasuke levantaba amabas cejas.

-Yo pregunte primero. –dijo molesto y el rubio rio divertido.

-Si aun la amo, pero eso ¿de qué te sirve? ¡sabes que ella no me corrrespondera porque yo se que solo me ama como a un hermano! –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –ahora responde mi pregunta.

-Hace cinco años me encontré con ella y se lo di a entender mas no se lo confesé. –dijo volteando su rostro levemente sonrojado y el rubio volvió a reír con diversión.

-Bueno viniendo de ti ya es mucho. –comento burlón y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. –pero imagino que te dio calabazas por eso no están juntos ahora. –dijo con diversión y Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo. – ¡ya ves teme! ¡eso te pasa por no aprovechar oportunidades, aunque ella te siga amando tiene su dignidad! –el rubio negaba resignado con la cabeza mientras usaba un tono decepcionado al hablar. –tal vez esta vez que la veamos note que estoy más guapo que tu y termine enamorándose de mi sexapil. –dijo arrogante mientras ponía un mueca principesca y Sasuke rodo los ojos fastidiado.

-Sabes que eso no pasara dobe, además no me dio calabazas sino que ella tenía metas que cumplir y yo no sería un obstáculo para qué las lograras. –dijo entre dientes.

-¡Si claro! –dijo irónico y mirándolo sin creerle. –esa es la escusa de todos los rechazados. –el rubio lo miraba burlón y sonreía de medio lado. Sasuke gruño molesto mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡que no me rechazo imbécil! –dijo exasperado dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar saliéndose del estanque ante la mirada burlona del rubio.

-¡Lo que digas rechazado! –grito con burla y soltó una carcajada al ver los hombros tensarse de su amigo, pero aun así Sasuke reunió todo su autocontrol para ignorarlo y camino saliendo rápidamente del baño. –es tan fácil sacarlo de sus casillas. –el rubio tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba hacia la dirección por donde su amigo se fue. Después de un rato soltó un gran suspiro resignado. –debo ir haciéndome a la idea de verlos juntos a partir de que la encontremos. –dijo resignado.

**Continuara**

**Jajaja inshe Naru, me divertí mucho con sus estúpidos comentarios y bromas, espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado el kapi n.n**

**En el siguiente saldrá nuevamente Saku!! Finalmente el reencuentro del equipo siete llegara!!! *o***

**Mushisimas gracias por sus maravillosos review, en serio me han encantado todos n.n**

**Como verán estoy cumpliendo y se dieron cuenta que entre mas reviews reciba publico mas rapidin *o***

**Espero que este capi se merezca uno de sus hermosos comentarios, porque sinceramente son mi inspiración n_n**

**Se cuidan**

**bexox**


	5. No es el reencuentro que esperaba

**No es el reencuentro que esperaba, pero finalmente juntos**

En medio de un frondoso bosque cerca del país de las Judías Rojas se encontraba un escultural y hermosa peli rosa parada manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y los abre rápidamente mientras brinca a la rama de un árbol esquivando con facilidad a la chica peli-morada que había aparecido de repente saltando directo a ella dispuesta a golpearla. La peli rosa miraba con diversión como la chica al golpear el suelo hizo un gran pozo y la peli-morada por estar algo débil cayó en la grieta.

La oji-verde salto poniéndose en la orilla del pozo mirando hacia abajo de manera divertida y algo burlona.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que el entrenamiento había terminado, no estaría así de cansada. –dijo con algo de diversión y mirándola como si fuera un bebé.

La chica con algo de dificultan escalo la gran grieta logrando sacar la mitad del cuerpo y recargándose en el piso con sus brazos dejando ver a una chica de aproximadamente quince años, largo cabello undulado color morado, el cual era recogido por una coleta alta dejando que varios mechones rebeldes cayeran en su rostro mientras que en su frente caía un flequillo peinado hacia a un lado, su mirada era algo rasgada y gatuna y sus ojos eran de color lila mientras que su piel era igual de clara que la de la peli-rosa. Su rostro a pesar de estar aterrado se le veían facciones finas y hermosas, pero su mirada tenía un brillo travieso y pícaro.

En el rostro de la chica se notaba lo cansada y débil que estaba, aparte que estaba algo sudorosa, su aspecto parecía como si hubiera estado en una batalla minutos antes.

-Quería al menos darte un golpe sensei. –dijo fastidiada mientras resoplaba hacia arriba moviendo su flequillo. Una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de la oji-verde.

-Te falta mucho para lograr golpearme Hikaru. –dijo burlona y arrogante haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡Es que no es justo! ¡Ni siquiera te aterraste un poco o sudaste! ¡Y no se diga sudar y eso que estuvimos entrenando desde que amaneció y ya es medio día! –dijo con reproche mientras inflaba los mofles.

-Ya deja de quejarte niña y mejor vete a dar un baño que apestas. –Sakura se tapo la nariz y la miro con asco haciendo que la chica la mirara ofendida. –es mas yo te acompaño y cuando acabemos vamos al pueblo para comer algo y después no pasamos a algún casino a divertirnos. –un aura brillante rodeo a la peli-rosa al igual que Hikaru, la cual según se encontraba sin energía pero rápidamente de un salto salió de la grieta.

-¡Vamos Sakura-sensei que los casinos y bares esperan! –dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia el riachuelo que estaba unos metros de donde estaban ellas.

-Creo que fui mala influencia para ella. –dijo con algo de pesar mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a la peli-morada alejarse. Sakura suspiro con pesadez y se dispuso a seguirla.

* * *

Sakura estaba bañándose tranquilamente en el lago ignorando que su desnuda alumna le valía su estado y salía a cada rato del lago para echarse clavados. Sakura se recargo en una roca dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás para recargarla también mientras cerraba sus ojos metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Flash back

La peli-rosa empezó a caminar cuando siento que alguien sostenía su muñeca deteniéndola y no alcanzo a reaccionar ni a voltear cuando la jalaron haciéndola caer por lo que abrió los ojos dándose cuenta que estaba sentada en las piernas del pelinegro, el cual tenía una mano agarrando su muñeca y con el otro brazo lo tenía en su espalda sosteniéndola y se sonroja al ver que el pelinegro la miraba con intensidad.

-¿Quién dice que por ti solo siento amistad o compañerismo? –pregunto en un susurro sin dejar de mirarla provocando que la peli-rosa ensanchara los ojos impresionada. –no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento Sakura y lo sabes bien, solo te diré que hacia ti siento algo diferente a los demás y lo hago desde los doce. No me salen las palabras para decirte lo que es, pero espero que demostrándotelo lo entiendas. –dijo apenado y algo sonrosado, pero sin dejar de mirarla al rostro con intensidad, viendo como la chica estaba cada vez mas impresionada. Sasuke no lo pensó dos veces y acerco sus labios a los de la peli-rosa rosándolos en una suave caricia. –dilo. –susurro contra sus labios sacando del shock a la peli-rosa la cual sonrió levemente mientras que llevaba sus brazos al cuello del chico para rodearlo.

-Te amo Sasuke-kun. –susurro contra sus labios sacándole una sonrisa arrogante al pelinegro, el cual acabo la distancia que los separaba dándole un suave beso sin importar que la gente a su alrededor los estuviera viendo mientras que Sakura no dudo en responderle el beso torpemente al igual que él a ella, ya que ambos jamás habían besado pero para ellos el beso no fue torpe sino que maravilloso y estaba seguros que podría mejorar.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Te prometo que cuando sienta que soy lo suficiente fuerte como para no depender tanto de ti, Naruto o kakashi-sensei y también cuando las metas que me plantee antes de irme de la aldea se cumplan te buscare para que regresemos a la aldea. –dijo mostrándole una brillante sonrisa, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mirándola altanero.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-escúchame Sakura soy muy posesivo y no me gusta compartir lo mío. –Sakura lo miro interrogante. –tú eres mía y que no me entere que otro hombre te toco como yo lo hice o siquiera te beso porque lo mato de la peor forma existente y a ti te castigare. –lo ultimo lo dijo sensual y coqueto. La peli-rosa se sonrojo un poco apenada pero luego puso una actitud seria al igual que el pelinegro.

-Lo mismo va para ti Sasuke-kun, tu eres mío y si alguna mujer te toca, besa o acaricia me encargare de descuartizarla y a ti te castro. –dijo amenazante y el pelinegro trago saliva con dificultad ante lo último.

-No te preocupes Sakura que tu eres mía y yo soy tuyo. –dijo sensual acercándose para besarla y la peli-rosa lo imito mientras que ambos cerraban los ojos dejándose llevar por el deseo nuevamente, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras comenzaban a acariciarse para empezar nuevamente a explorar su cuerpo y fundirse en uno mismo como lo hicieron hace unas horas.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura se fue despertando poco a poco después de haber dormido un par de horas, con cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante se levanto saliéndose de la cama, empezó a vestirse haciendo lo posible por no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvo completamente vestida se acerco a la cama del lado donde estaba Sasuke y del buro tomo un de los palillos que adornaban su pelo, cuando iba a tomar el otro volteo hacia donde estaba Sasuke mirando enternecida como este dormía tan tranquilo que le pareció angelical, y una brillo de tristeza adorno sus ojos, estaba por voltearse para tomar el otro palillo y recogerse el pelo cuando sintió que tomaban su mano y la jalaban haciendo que se inclinara y quedara muy cerca del rostro del pelinegro el cual aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿pensabas irte sin despedir? –pregunto de forma indiferente mientras abría los ojos mostrando lo enfadado que estaba, pero a la vez se notaba algo de tristeza.

-Es que no quería despertarte. –dijo de forma arrepentida mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-No llores o no dejare que te vayas de mi lado. –dijo ya quitando su mirada furiosa y viéndola con ternura. La peli-rosa como pudo logro retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. El pelinegro la jalo acercándola más a el para darle un beso suave y lento pero apasionado, succionaba con añico su labio inferior mientras que Sakura hacia lo mismo con el superior.

-Te amo. –dijo con algo de dificultad cuando rompió el beso y miraba al pelinegro con tristeza. Sasuke sonrió levemente y con su mano libre acaricio la mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-Vete ya o harás que me arrepienta de dejarte ir. –dijo con un toque de diversión pero en sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza. Sakura asintió levemente para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

The end flash back

_-(Te extraño tanto Sasuke-kun, he cumplido mis metas desde hace un par de semanas)_ –una sonrisa de emoción adorno su rostro. –_ (¡¡esta decidido!! Nos quedaremos una semana en esta aldea para divertimos mientras busco la manera de como buscar a Sasuke-kun)_ –la peli-rosa abrió los ojos decidida mientras caminaba hacia la orilla del rio para empezar a vestirse. _– ¡¡_Hikaru ya me voy al pueblo y si no te das prisa te dejo!! –grito Sakura justo en el momento que la chica se había tirado desde una loma algo alta por lo que volteo hacia su sensei distrayéndose haciéndole caer de pansa al agua y Sakura negó con diversión mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba su ropa.

-¡eso dolió! –grito cuando saco su cabeza del agua y lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero al ver que Sakura comenzaba a vestirse se alarmo. – ¡¡espérame sensei!! ¡¡No te vayas sin tu adorada alumna!! –grito desesperada mientras nadaba hacia la orilla.

* * *

Después de viajar por tres días finalmente al anochecer habían llegado al país de las judías Rojas, para ser más exactos los trece ninjas se encontraban en las afueras de la aldea turística que estaba llena de bares y casinos. Notando que a pesar de ser media noche en el lugar había demasiado luz y mucho movimiento.

-¿huelen a Sakura? –pregunto Shikamaru mirando al castaño. Los tres perro empezaron a mover la nariz concentrándose para buscar el aroma de la peli-rosa.

-Definitivamente esta en esta aldea, pero al parecer estuvo en varios lugares en todo el día porque su aroma esta en varias partes. –dijo Kiba con seriedad y todos lo miraban atento a acepción de Sasuke que miraba la aldea impaciente, el solo saber que estaba muy cerca de la peli-rosa lo había emocionado completamente. Karin sin que se lo pidieran comenzó a hacer unos sellos con las manos cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose.

-Sé donde esta exactamente. –dijo la pelirroja al abrir los ojos y todos la miraron impaciente.

-Entremos a la aldea y guíanos Karin… también esconde completamente nuestro chakra. –ordeno Sasuke mirándola serio e intimidante, la pelirroja asintió e hizo nuevamente unos sellos y empezó a caminar siendo seguida de cerca por los demás.

Naruto y Sasuke no lo demostraban pero estaban muy impacientes por ver finalmente a su amiga, deseaban con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla y saber que tanto ha cambiado en estos años que no la vieron. Lo que también emocionaba al rubio era el hecho de que otra vez los tres estarían unidos y volverían a trabajar como equipo, eso hacía que sus ansias por verla fueran aumentando ante cada segundo.

-Es aquí. –Karin los guio hasta la entrada de un pequeño bar, los trece estaban parados mirando la puerta con algo de cautela.

Entremos. –dijo sin más el pelinegro abriéndose paso para entrar y su rubio amigo caminaba a su lado. Los demás suspiraron con cansancio y los siguieron.

El rubio y el pelinegro abrieron la puerta del bar y pensaron que al entrar todas las miradas se centrarían en ellos como suele pasar cuando abres una puerta bruscamente como lo hicieron ellos, pero se toparon con la sorpresa de que nadie los vio, para ser exactos miraron sorprendidos como todos en el lugar incluso los cantineros rodeaban un mesa y ni siquiera los pelaron.

Los once que esteraron atrás de ellos también veían interrogantes la bola de gente que estaba atenta a un solo lugar mientras gritaban animados diciendo "mas".

-¡¡esta es la decisiva mocosita!! –esa voz algo gangosa y muy ebria se les hizo muy conocida a los trece.

-¡¡en esta te gano sensei!! –respondió otra voz que sonaba igual o más ebria.

-¡¿Qué te pasa mocosa?! ¡¡jamás superaras a tu sensei Haruno Sakura!! –grito con emoción la primera voz y todos se alegraron al saber que se trataba de la persona que buscaban, así que Sasuke y Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces caminaron haciéndose paso entre la multitud de gente hasta llegar al frente viendo sorprendidos a su ebria amiga parada y enfrente de ella una chica aparentemente de unos catorce o quince años, ambas estaba completamente ebrias, pero lo que les sorprendió mas fue los cambios que Sakura había adquirido, ambos notaron que estaba más hermosa, su rostro estaba más afilado, sus ojos un poco mas rasgados, y su pelo mucho más largo. También notaron que Sakura le habían crecido demasiado los senos, no al grado de los de Tsunade pero estaba casi iguales, lo que los hizo ensanchar los ojos y el ver cómo vestida les hizo que la miraran embobados.

La peli-rosa tenía su largo cabello recogido con unos palillo y unos lacios y rebeldes mechones le caían en las mejillas, los mechones que le caían en las mejillas estaban un poco largos, ya que le llegaban a la terminación de cuello. Vestía un muy corto kimono color rojo que tenía una gran escote dejando ver gran parte de sus senos(como el de Tsunade, igual de escotado) un pequeño short color negro que le llegaba hasta media pierna, en su pierna derecha tenia amarrado un estuche de armas y en las rodillas tobillos, pies y codos estaban vendados, para finalizar usaba sandalias ninja color rojas y unos guantes negros colgaban del cintillo del short. Algo que también llamo la atención a ambos chicos es el símbolo en forma de diamante que tenia la peli-rosa en la frente, era igual al de Tsunade y Sasuke estaba completamente seguro que hace cinco años no lo tenía.

Solo por curiosidad miraron de reojo a la acompañante de la peli-rosa de la cual habían escuchado era su alumna, vieron que la chica tenía el pelo color morado y largo amarrado a una coleta alta dejando que un largo y lacio copete le cayera en su frente, tenía unos ojos rasgados de color lila y mirada gatuna, piel igual de clara que la de la peli-rosa , su cuerpo tenia las curvas que debería tener una chica de su edad, aunque notaron que del busto no estaba muy desarrollada, lo que les hizo recordar a la peli-rosa cuando tenía su edad. La chica vestía un short color azul marino que le llegaba a la mitad de las rodillas, una blusa de tirantes con cuello "V" color lila, usaba sandalias ninjas color celestes, un estuche de armas estaba amarrado a su brazo izquierdo, y al igual que la peli-rosa tenia vendado los codos, rodillas, pies, tobillos y unos guantes los tenia colgando del cintillo del shorts.

Ambos chicos regresaron su mirada a la peli-rosa y vieron como esta tomaba una botella de Sake nueva al igual que la peli-morada.

-Sabes que la que caiga primero pierde y paga la comida de mañana. –dijo la peli-rosa en forma de reto.

-¡Lo se sensei! ¡así que empecemos! –dijo con algo de dificultad la chica.

-¡¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!! –coreaban los hombres que estaban alrededor de las chicas, los cuales las miraban con deseo cosa que cabreo a Sasuke y Naruto.

Ambas chicas a la vez se empinaron la botella de sake tomándosela hasta el fondo, al terminársela ambas dejaron la botella de sake en la mesa que estaba en medio de ella separándolas y al instante la oji-lila cayo completamente dormida en la mesa lo que hizo sonreír triunfante a la peli-rosa.

-¡¡Aun te falta mucho para superarme mocosa!! ¡¡Yo aun aguanto mucho más!! Jajaja!! –la peli rosa puso las manos en su cintura y empezó a reír como loca haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto sintieran pena ajena mientras que los demás de konoha no sabían que había pasado porque no podían adentrarse entre toda esa gente pero al oír las palabras de Sakura una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

-Bueno muñeca ya que ganaste ¿por qué no dejas a la niñata y te vienes a divertir conmigo? –un apuesto hombre se había colocado atrás de la peli-rosa y la había tomado de la cintura mientras le hablaba al oído. Sakura tenía la cabeza agachada por lo que no se veía su expresión. Naruto y Sasuke al ver eso pusieron una mirada asesina y estaban dispuestos a interrumpir cuando el chico salió volando hasta chocar con la pared de atrás llevándose a algunos borrachosa que estaban en su paso producto de un puñetazo que la peli-rosa le dio en el estomago sorprendiendo a todos incluso a sus amigos.

-¡¡Y bien!! ¡¿alguien más quiere tratar de sobrepasarse solo porque piensa que estoy tan borracha como para irme con alguno de ustedes?! Si es así váyanse de mis vista sino quieren acabar como ellos. –dijo amenazante mirando intimidante mientras apuntando a los hombres que estaban inconscientes atrás de ella. Al instante el circulo de hombres borrachos que estaban rodeándola se fueron dispersando haciéndose mensos, pero en realidad lo hacían temeroso porque esas intensiones tenían con la chica y si se daba cuenta capaz y los mataban. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Sasuke y Naruto, también se quedaron los demás de Konoha que se acercaron a la escena poniéndose atrás de Uchiha y Uzumaki.

-Sakura. –llamo Sasuke al salir del shock llamando la atención de la peli-rosa. Sakura volteo hacia donde escucho su nombre y miro hacia el par de chicos acompañados de otro grupo que miraba desde atrás y todos la miraban muy impresionados, la peli-rosa enfoco la mirada para verlos bien ya que estaba algo tomada y solo los veía borrosos.

-Sakura-chan. –llamo ahora Naruto al ver que su compañera los miraba tratando de reconocerlos.

-Ahora resulta que se quedo cegatona. –susurro Karin a Ino la cual solo asintió sin dejar de mirar impresionada lo mucho que habían crecido los atributos de su amiga y a decir verdad no era la única que los miraba, sus compañeros también los hacían solo que los hombres de manera algo morbosa.

-¡Sasuke, Naruto! –exclamo emocionada al reconocerlo y sus compañeros le sonrieron de oreja a oreja asintiendo levemente. – ¡¡kya!! ¡¡si están más guapos!! –grito emocionada mientras se echaba sobre ellos abrazando con cada uno de los brazos a sus compañeros mientras que ambos chicos la abrazaban de la cintura. – ¡no saben cuánto los extrañe! –dijo muy emocionada mientras lagrimas querían salir de sus ojos pero hacia de todo para retenerlas y los demás ninjas miraban la escena algo conmovidos.

-Yo también te extrañe Sa-ku-ra. –susurro sensual Sasuke en su oído para qué solo ella lo escuchara y Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse más, pero nadie lo noto ya que desde hace rato estaba sonrojada por el licor que había consumido.

-¡¡Yo también te extrañe Sakura-chan!! –grito enérgico el rubio mientras su traviesa mano iba bajando al esponjadito y firme trasero de su compañera, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo la peli-rosa se separo de ambos para mirarlos con una gran sonrisa que junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacía ver más hermosa. Sasuke le sonrió levemente y Naruto le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras que internamente lloraba por no haber logrado su objetivo, pero se animo al pensar que tal vez se le presente una oportunidad en un futuro.

En eso Sakura identifico a las personas que estaban atrás de sus compañeros y no pudo reflejar sorpresa al verlos. Naruto y Sasuke al ver que su compañera había notado la presencia de los otros chicos se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera verlos bien poniéndose a los costados de la chica dejándola como siempre en medio.

-¡Pero si ustedes también se ven muy apuestos chicos! –dijo con amabilidad y los chicos trataron de evitarlo en especial Neji, pero no lograron retener el sonrojo en sus mejillas haciendo gruñir molestas a las chicas, menos Hinata que le sonrió tímidamente. – ¡¡y ustedes chicas no se quedan atrás!! –karin, Ino y Tenten sonrieron arrogantes porque les dio a entender que estaban más hermosas. – ¡¡están mas viejas y gordas, menos Hinata claro que es la única que se puso hermosa!! –dijo burlona y las tres chicas las fulminaron con la mirada mientras que los chicos se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada. – ¡además cuando me fui tanto Ino como Karin tenían muy buena delantera, pero ya las deje atrás! –dijo arrogante mientras tomaba sus atributos entre sus manos y los movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo haciendo que todo hombre en el bar la mirara embobado y con baba saliéndoles de los labios.

-Seguro usaste una técnica de Tsunade-sama para hacerlas crecer frentona. –dijo Ino algo envidiosa y fulminándola con la mirada mientras que Karin asentían dándole la razón al igual que Tenten.

-Solo es envidia cerda, pero para que te de mas déjame decirte que no use ninguna técnica y solitas crecieron. –dijo burlona mientras las seguía agitando entre sus manos embobando mas a los hombres. De pronto Sasuke reacciono y la ver como todos miraban a su mujer de forma pervertida gruño molesto y le dio un zape a Naruto paraqué dejara de verla así mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los demás hombres, los cuales voltearon sus rostros haciéndose mensos.

-Sakura lo mejor es buscar un lugar para quedarnos a pasar la noche. –dijo de pronto Sasuke para que la peli-rosa dejara de agitar sus senos consiguiéndolo y haciendo que todos miraran atentos a Sasuke incluyendo a Sakura.

-Pueden quedarse en la cabaña que me estoy quedando que esta fuera de la aldea, solo que les advierto que solo tiene una habitación y tendremos que dormir todos en el piso. –dijo de manera pensativa.

-Por nosotros está bien Sakura. –hablo Shikamaru con flojera y un tinte de amabilidad.

-¡Bien! ¡Naruto carga a mi alumna! –ordena Sakura y Naruto que aun seguía en el piso desmayado con los ojos en espiral no contesto por lo que todos lo buscaron con la mirada ayándolo desmayado en el piso y con un chichón en la cabeza. – ¿ y a este quien lo golpe? –pregunto interrogante y todos se encogieron de hombros dándole a entender que no sabían mientras que Sasuke se hacia wey volteando a otro lado por lo que Shikamaru lo miro con sospecha. –bueno alguien llévese a Naruto y a mi alumna. –dice indiferente empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Sasuke. Los demás se miraron entre si y suspiraron derrotado, así que Shikamaru cargo en su espalda a la alumna de Sakura y Lee a Naruto.

-Vamos chicos. –dijo Shikamaru y así todos caminaron saliendo del bar.

* * *

Finalmente había llegado a las afueras de la aldea y Sakura los había guiado hacia a una cabaña de madera muy pequeña pero al entrar se dieron cuenta que tenía el comedor y cocina juntos y había dos puertas mas lo que supusieron que era el baño y la recamara.

Sakura nada más se adentro un poco en la cabaña y callo completamente dormida, pero por suerte Sasuke estaba a su lado y la retuvo antes de que tocara el piso pensando que estaba desmayada, la miro preocupado pero al ver que solo dormía le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que los demás.

-El alcohol ya le paso factura. –dijo Ino con algo de burla.

-pues nosotros también deberíamos de dormir, ha sido un viaje cansado y nuestros cuerpos lo necesitan. –dijo Tenten y todos asintieron dándole la razón.

-Bien, mañana hablaremos tranquilamente con Sakura. –ordeno Shikamaru y todos asintieron.

Sasuke ignorándolos a todos camino hacia donde supuso que era la habitación llevando a Sakura en brazos, se adentro a esta viendo que había dos colchones blancos, se acerco a uno y con cuidado acostó ahí a la peli-rosa, ya acostándola no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro y con algo de delicadeza aparto uno cuantos mechones que le caían en la cara.

-La recamara es lo suficiente grande, si ponemos nuestras bolsas de dormir un poco juntas cabremos a la perfección. –dijo Ino haciendo que Sasuke dejara de mirara a la peli-rosa para voltear a verlos y vio como todos inspeccionaban la habitación.

-Ino tiene razón así que acomoden sus bolsas de dormir. – dijo tranquilamente Shikamaru y todos asintieron. Sasuke nada menso rápidamente acerco el conchón de la alumna de Sakura y se la puso alado derecho mientras que el ponía su bolsa de dormir al lado izquierdo. Shikamaru que iba a acostar a Hikaru se dio cuenta de la acción del Uchiha, pero no dijo nada y solo acostó a la chica para disponerse a acomodar su tienda.

* * *

Una peli-morada empezaba a despertarse y aun con los ojos cerrados trata de moverse, pero siente que alguien la aprisiona abrazándola de la cintura por lo que poco a poco abre los ojos, enfoca un poco la mirada para ver mejor y se topa con el rostro de un muy apuesto chico de cabellera larga color castaña, que por cierto la tiene abrazada de la cintura. La chica estaba tan sorprendida que incluso el dolor de cabeza y la cruda se le olvido, parpadeo un par de veces saliendo del shock.

-¡¡kyaaaa!! –grito espantada despertando a todos los ninjas que se encontraban en la recamara a acepción de Sakura y Naruto que seguían tan dormida como una roca. Todos abrieron los ojos alarmados y se sentaron mirado a todos lados buscando a la causante del ruido mientras que Naji abría sus ojos topándose con unos ojos lilas. – ¡quítate pervertido! –grito enfurecida por lo que Neji rápidamente la soltó y se alejo de ella como si quemara mientras que los demás miraban a Neji como si fuera un asalta cunas.

Hikaru se sentó y miraba como varios chicos y chicas mayores que ella estaba sentados a su alrededor y por lo que noto todos habían dormido ahí.

-¡Kami! ¡finalmente paso lo que tanto temía! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y todos la miraron alarmados. –¡sensei y yo nos emborrachamos tanto que entramos a una orgia! –dijo mártir mientras apretaba un puño a la altura de su barbilla y todos los que la miraban atentos cayeron estilo anime.

-¡¡¿orgia?!! ¡¡¿Dónde?!! –se despertó de pronto el rubio como si hubieran dicho palabras mágicas y miraba emocionado a todos lados haciendo que los demás volvieran a caer estilo anime menos Hikaru que seguía llorando lamentándose.

-¡¡No hay orgia pervertido!!—grito Ino molesta parándose de golpe.

-¡¡Buaaa!! ¡¡no hay orgia!! –se lamentaba el rubio llorando a mares.

Todos los que estaban despiertos miraban al par de idiotas llorando y lamentándose, una porque fue ultrajada y otro porque quería ser ultrajado, pero se estremecieron al sentir un aura asesina, voltearon hacia donde se sentía viendo a Sakura de pie con mirada agachada haciendo que su flequillo tapara sus ojos y un aura asesina rodeándola.

-¡¡Wuaaa!! ¡¡olvide que sensei tiene muy mal despertar cuando toma!! –grita a asustada Hikaru. – ¡como dice el dicho piernitas para que las quiero! –dice parándose de golpe corriendo saliendo de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta por la prisa.

-¡Esa niña es inteligente, así que yo la sigo! –dice Kiba siguiendo a Hikaru al igual que los demás que no lo pensaron dos veces al ver que el aura asesina de Sakura aumentaba. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Sasuke y Naruto que seguía lamentándose porque no había orgia.

-¡Cállate! –grito enfurecida dándole un gran golpe que mando a volar al rubio.

Sasuke miraba impresionado como la peli-rosa mantenía el rostro inclinado y el puño con el que había golpeado a su amigo en alto. Con algo de cautela se acerco a la chica poniéndose enfrente de esta y se inclino un poco para verla al rostro y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que seguía profundamente dormida.

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio y con suavidad bajo el brazo de la chica para después llevarla con cuidado de no despertarla a su colchón y aprovecho para el también dormir, ya que anoche se desvelo por estarla observando mientras dormía.

* * *

Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Shino, Sai y Kiba se encontraban en el comedor esperando que las chicas acabaran de preparar el desayuno y ya le había contado a Hikaru que eran amigos de Sakura y que venían a verla por algo importante, la peli-morada se emociono al conocer más ninjas que seguro también eran fuertes y se la pasaba preguntándoles todo tipo de cosa a todos menos a Neji que la chica lo había tachado de pervertido por abrazarla mientras dormía, incluso le dijo pedófilo y todos miraron a Neji con recriminación al saber lo maldito que era y comprobaron que los seriecitos son los más pervertidos. El pobre de Neji no sabía en donde meterse y deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara, porque por mas que se justificaba que no se había dado cuenta que dormido la había abrazado sus compañeros no le creían y seguían mirándolo como si fuera un pervertido asalta cunas.

Por otro lado Naruto aun no había vuelto de su viaje aerolíneas Sakura. Y los que estaban en el comedor trataban de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la fiera que estaba adentro de la habitación.

* * *

Sakura iba despertándose poco a poco, cuando abrió por completo los ojos se llevo una mano a su cabeza mientras hacía muecas de dolor y un quejido salía de sus labios.

-Al fin despiertas. –escucho que hablaba una voz ronca y varonil lo que hizo que volteara y ensancho los ojos al ver a Sasuke sentado alado de ella mirándola entre burlón y divertido.

-¿entones no fue un sueño? –pregunto más que nada para sí misma pero el pelinegro la escucho perfectamente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina adornara su rostro.

-No fue un sueño, aunque estabas tan borracha anoche que es normal que lo creas. –dijo con burla y su sonrisa se hizo más grande al ver que las mejillas de la mujer se sonrojaban. Sakura se puso de pie sin dejarse de tocar la cabeza y Sasuke al imito sin dejar de mirarla viendo como la peli-rosa se ponía algo nerviosa al no saber qué hacer o que decir. Sasuke se acerco poco a poco a ella y vio como de su mano emanaba un chakra color verde seguramente para quitarse el dolor de cabeza. –estas más guapa. –susurro sensual mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. Sakura levanto el rostro mirándolo sorprendida y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas.

-Tu también estas más guapo Sasuke-kun. –dijo coqueta y una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del pelinegro. Sasuke se inclino y roso con sus labios el cuello de la oji-verde.

-¿cumpliste tus metas? –susurro y el sentir la respiración del pelinegro al hablar sobre su cuello la hizo estremecerse y que cerrara los ojos disfrutando los besos que repartía a lo largo de su cuello mientras ella llevaba sus manos a la nuca del chico y comenzaba acariciarla.

-Aja. –dijo afirmándolo, ya que a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo le nublaba un poco la menta.

-¿hace cuando? –siguió preguntando mientras bajaba sus besos y una que otra vez daba lengüetazos estremeciendo mas a la peli-rosa.

-Hace un par de semanas, logre controlar completamente el sello que me enseño mi maestra y era lo único que faltaba para finalizar mi entrenamiento. –explico entrecortada y con algo de dificultad, ya que Sasuke se encontraba besando de una manera tan placentera su cuello.

-¿hablas del sello en tu frente? –pregunto mientras posicionaba sus manos abajo de los senos de Sakura levantándolos y apretándolos un poco, y sonrió de forma torcida al oír el gemido de la peli-rosa.

-Aja. –dijo con dificultad sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando terminaste? – cuestiono entre molesto y sentido para después pasar su lengua por la parte de los senos de la chica que estaba descubierto de ropa, lo que saco otro gemido de la oji-verde.

-Porque Hikaru se empeño en que le enseñara un técnica, así que aproveche para enseñársela en lo que comenzaba buscarte. –susurro despacio y entrecortado sin poder evitar gemir ante las succiones que el pelinegro le daba a su piel.

-Tardaste ¿sabes? Es por eso que me encargare de castigarte paraqué aprendas a no hacerme esperar mucho. –dijo con sensualidad deleitándose con el gemido que soltó la peli-rosa cuando acerco su entrepierna al sexo de Sakura para que sintiera su excitación y comenzaba a succionar sus piel con más fuerza.

-¡¡teme!! ¡¡¿Qué le haces a la pequeña, inocente, pura y casta Sakura-chan maldito pervertido?!! –el grito del rubio hizo que ambos abrieran enormemente los ojos y Sakura miro temerosa a la puerta viendo al rubio mirándolos sorprendido y enojado y atrás del rubio estaban los demás junto su alumna mirándolos más que sorprendidos, es más si no lo hubieran visto no se lo creían.

-Usuratonkachi. –gruño molesto por la interrupción sin separar sus labios de la piel de la chica, pero no quito la mano de los senos. –_ (¡¡maldito dobe!! Llevo cinco años en abstinencia y recurriendo a baños fríos por despertar duro al soñar con mi mujer y a este usuratonkashi se le ocurre interrumpir cuando esto se puso demasiado bueno ¬¬)_ –Sasuke gruño con molestia y los demás seguía mirando a la pareja aun sin créeselo.

Sasuke no supo ni cuándo ni cómo pero de repente ya no tenía a la peli-rosa en sus brazos, se enderezo y la busco con la mirada encontrándola en la esquina de la habitación siendo abrazada protectoramente por el rubio, el cual lo fulminaba con la mirada y él no se quedaba atrás, también fulminaba con la mirada al oji-azul por arrebatarle a su Sakura.

Ambos se metieron en una pelea de mirada mientras que Sakura tenía una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca y su cara estaba completamente escondida en el pecho del rubio y no podía moverse porque su querido amigo la aprisionaba hacia él muy fuerte.

-Ósea no entiendo. –dijo extrañada Hikaru mirando a su sensei. –a sensei parecía no gustarle ningún chico cuando viajábamos y eso que pretendientes tuvo muchos y ahora resulta que tiene dos novios ¿o qué? –siguió preguntando pero nadie la pelaba ya que todos seguían aun en shock por lo que acaban de ver y pues los dos varones del equipo siente seguía en una pelea de miradas que al parecer el premio era la peli-rosa. – ¡¡que alguien me explique!! –gritaba alterada mientras se jalaba el pelo con desesperación, pero seguían sin pelarla. – ¡¡¿qué demonios pasa aquí?!! ¡¡¿desde cuándo sensei es el premio de una pelea de mirada?!!

-No te lo diré dos veces usuratonkashi. –dijo con advertencia. – ¡suelta a mi mujer! –ordeno amenazante y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¡No dejare que perviertas a la pobre e inocente de Sakura-chan, si quieres hacer cochinadas usa tu mano derecha ero-teme!! –grito exaltado el rubio.

-Pues yo vi muy bien lo que paso y la frentona no tiene nada de inocente. –comento Ino en un susurro a Karin después de haber reaccionado y la pelirroja asintió dándole la razón.

-¡¡Sakura es mi mujer así que la sueltas ahora mismo, además aquí el único pervertido eres tú!! –grito algo exaltado y enfurecido.

-¡¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido teme!! –grito enfurecido sin darse cuenta que una vena se le había hinchado en la nuca a la chica que según él trataba de defender del Sasuke pervertido.

-Si no eres pervertido ¡¡¿entonces que hace tu estúpida mano en mi trasero?!! –grito enfurecida al peli-rosa haciendo que todos en especial Sasuke bajara la mirada al trasero de la chica viendo con claridad como la mano del rubio sin nada de descaro acariciaba con rapidez el trasero de la chica. El rubio bajo la mirada y sonrió nervioso mientras se alejaba de la peli-rosa.

-¡Mano mala!—regaño a su mano derecha dándole un golpecito. Sakura bajo la mirada mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba al igual que Sasuke, el cual también se acerco a grades zancadas hasta quedar alado de la peli-rosa.

-¡Pervertido! –dijeron los espectadores a la vez mirando incrédulos a Naruto, la única que no dijo nada y sonrió nerviosa fue Hinata.

-Ya regañe a mi mañosa mano que actuó sin pensar Sakura-chan. –dijo el rubio con heroísmo mientras ponía una cara de niño bueno que no rompe ni un plato, pero todos notaron como su cuerpo al igual que pupila temblaban al ver frente a él a Sakura y Sasuke con su cabeza inclinada haciendo que su mirada fuera tapada por sus flequillos, pero lo que más asustaba al rubio era el gran aura asesina que desprendían los cuerpo de ambos. –les juro que mas de rato le pego a mi manita mala con el cinto para que aprenda a no manosear tu suculento trasero Sakura-chan. –dijo con cara de pervertido haciendo que el aura de sus amigos aumentara mas. – ¡es más! ¡si quieres cuando termine de pegarle hacemos la prueba poniéndole enfrente tu hermosos, deseoso, su…! el rubio no pudo terminar la frase porque palideció al ver que sus amigos levantaban el rostro dejándole ver las miradas mas espeluznantes que en su vida haya visto, ¡es mas! la mirada de Orochimaru era más bonita que la que ese par tenía en este momento y eso ya era mucho decir.

-¡Naruto/dobe! –gruñeron ambos a la vez mientras golpeaban al rubio, el cual salió por el mismo agujero en el techo por el que salió cuando Sakura lo golpe más temprano. Los demás miraban con pena el puntito en los cielos que era el rubio volando.

-Ósea ¿en qué momento se cambiaron los papeles y el rubio sexy salió mas pervertido que el pelinegro sexy?—pregunto extrañada Hikari pero ninguno la pelo, ya que seguían viendo el puntito en el cielo que era Naruto.

Sasuke aprovecho la distracción que Naruto creo en todos y cargo a Sakura tapándole la boca para después salir por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo y empezar a saltar las ramas alejándose a una velocidad sobrehumana del lugar.

-¡Soy una incomprendida, nadie me pela! –se lamentaba Hikaru con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla. –ni siquiera sens… la chica no termino la frase porque cuando volteo hacia donde se suponía que estaría se sensei no encontró ni la sombra, parpadeo un par de veces dándose cuenta que el pelinegro que manoseaba los senos de su sensei tampoco estaba. –¡¡el pervertido pelinegro se ha robado a mi gruñona sensei!! –exclamo alarmada llevándose las manos a sus mejillas y su mandíbula desencajada mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco. Al oír el grito de la oji-lila todos voltearon hacia donde deberían de estar Sasuke y Sasuke viendo que no había nada.

-Vamos a darles su tiempo después de todo se han de traer muchas ganas. –dijo Ino tranquila dándose media vuelta.

-Tienes razón Ino quien sabe cuántos años en abstinencia tuvieron. –dijo Karin también dándose media vuelta.

-Chicas. –dijo en forma de reproche Hinata mientras las seguía al igual que Tenten.

-¡No se ustedes chicos pero en estos momento envidio a Sasuke! ¡Sakura se puso demasiado hermosa y buenota! –dijo Kiba con cara de pervertido casi haciéndole competencia a Naruto y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Es una mujer problemática pero no me importaría tener problemas con ella. –dijo Shikamaru y todos volvieron asentir dándole la razón.

-¡¡Te escuche Shikamaru!! –se oyó el grito enfurecido de Ino desde la cocina haciendo que el castaño pasara saliva con dificultad.

-¡¡Vengan a comer malditos pervertidos!! –se oyó el grito molesto de Tenteen y los siente hombres no dudaron en obedecer.

-Sensei. –seguía lamentándose Hikaru de rodillas al piso y un cascada de lagrimas en sus mejillas mientras estiraba su mano hacia la ventana tratando de alcanzar a una Sakura imaginaria.

**Continuara**

**q le hara sasuke a saku?? sera algo pervertido?? habra lemon en el siguiente capi??? y si lo habra sera fogoso y apasionado??hikaru dejara de ser una incomprendida?? naruto akaso se junto con el ekipo roker como para salir volando asi?? hikaru recuperara a su sensei?? y si la recupera dejara de ser una incomprendida?? y neji sera un pedofilo asalta cunas q pretende vioolar a hikaru??? acaso al rato veremos al genio hyuga en las afueras de los kinder buscando su proxima presa?? naruto dejara de hablar de mas y ya no lo golpearan tanto?? sasuke dejara de ser un celoso de primera??? estas y mas respuestas se resolveran en los siguietes kapis**

**jajajajajaja asi o mas comercial estilo novela shafa mexicana (si soy mexicana y veo soy tu dueña.... eso ke o.O) jajaja momento de lokera, creo ke me afecta estar despierta tan tarde u.u**

**bueno mis queridos y hermosos lectores, espero que este kapi les haya gustado y meresca uno de sus hermosos reviews y ayuden a esta ulmide escritora a llegar a los cien *.***

**les prometo que entre mas reviews, publico mas rapido el siguiente kapi *o* (insisto soy una ambisiosa u.u) por cierto les adelanto ke en el siguiente kapi hay lemon *¬* arriba el sasusaku **

**por cierto estoy pensando en si kishi no pone sasusaku en el manga viajarea japon para amarrarles las pelotas con un alambre de electricidad, kemarle el pito y meterle un kaktus en el culo para q ponga sasusaku.... hay alguno kke se apunte y me acompañe??? (insisto estoy delirando u.u) **

**QUIERO AGRADESERLES SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS... **

**bexox**

**krisss**


	6. Algunas cosas nunca cambian

**Algunas cosas nunca cambian y esperemos que nunca cambien**

Sasuke seguía saltando las ramas de los arboles alejándose a una velocidad sobre humana de la aldea donde estaban los demás y aun mantenía a Sakura en brazos tapándole la boca. La peli-rosa solo se dejaba llevar porque se había cansado de tratar de hacer lo que sea para qué el pelinegro le destapara la boca para poder hablar, solo veía como Sasuke iba con la mirada al frente concentrado en su camino.

Finalmente el pelinegro llego a una aldea que estaba algo alejada de la de donde se encontraban los demás. Se adentro a la aldea y toda la gente lo miraba entre raro y temerosos por ver llevar a lo que todos pensaban una peli-rosa secuestrada en brazos. Y si no trataban de ayudar a la "pobre" chica que mantenían con la boca tapada era porque la mirada y porte del pelinegro era muy intimidante y los atemorizaba.

Sasuke ignorando la mirada de todos camino de lo más tranquilo hasta llegar a un hotel en donde entro como si nada y se paro enfrente de la recepción mirando a la recepcionista con indiferencia y frialdad mientras que la recepcionista lo miraba embobada al ver a tal hombre frente a ella. De pronto baja la mirada y mira como el chico trae a una exuberante y hermosa peli rosa en brazos a la que le tapaba la boca para que no hablara.

La peli-rosa al ver que la recepcionista la mira espantada levanta una mano a modo de saludo y sus ojos se cierran dándole a entender que le esta sonriendo.

-¡Puede dejar de mirar a mi mujer y atenderme! –dijo fastidiado el pelinegro haciendo que la chica lo mirara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo al ver el bello rostro del pelinegro cosa que Sakura noto y frunció el entrecejo celosa.

Sakura al ver que la recepcionista ni los atendía por estar embobada viendo al pelinegro que la miraba impaciente decidió jalarle la camisa para que Sasuke bajara la mirara para mirarla, consiguiéndolo. Sasuke miro interrogante a la peli-rosa, la cual le hizo señas para que le destapara la boca, cosa que el chico entendió y quito su mano.

-¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! –dijo dulcemente dedicándole una gran sonrisa y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. La peli-rosa dirigió su mirada a la recepcionista fulminándola con esta. El sentir una penetrante mirada hizo que la chica dejara de ver el bello rostro de Sasuke para bajar la mirada y verla a ella topándose con la mirada asesina de la peli-rosa lo que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Deja de ver a mi hombre y danos una maldita habitación! –ordeno molesta poniendo nerviosa a la recepcionista mientras que una sonrisa torcida adornaba el rostro del pelinegro.

-Aquí tiene joven. –dijo amablemente extendiéndole una llave a Sasuke, la cual tomo rápidamente. – ¡es la habitación doscientos quince! ¡que tengan una linda estancia! –dijo con algo de nerviosismo. Sasuke solo dio media vuelta sin decirle nada y camino en busca de su habitación con la peli-rosa en brazos mientras que la nerviosa recepcionista solo los miraba alejarse extrañada y algo temerosa por el par de locos que le toco atender.

* * *

Nada mas Sasuke cerró la puerta al entrar a la habitación y camino hacia la cama en donde dejo caer con algo de delicadeza a Sakura.

La peli-rosa cayo acostada en la cama y miraba nerviosa al pelinegro, el cual estaba parado a un costado de la cama mirándola con diversión y deseo.

-Aquí nadie podrá interrumpir tu castigo Sa-ku-ra. –dijo de manera provocativa mientras quitaba su espada dejándola en el piso y la peli-rosa al verlo y sospechar de que trataba su castigo no pudo evitar que un intenso rojo apareciera en sus mejillas y todo su rostro agarro el color de sus mejillas al ver como Sasuke se quitaba la playera después de haberse quitado su estuche de armas, el cual había dejado sobre el buro.

El pelinegro al sacarse completamente su playera la tiro en el suelo dejando ver su bien formado torso y Sakura no pudo evitar mirarlo deseosa.

-Pero Saasuke-kun, ¿no crees que debimos esperar y no escapar de esa manera? _(bueno más bien secuestrarme de esa manera U¬¬)_ –la peli-rosa lo miraba con inocencia haciendo que Sasuke tuviera ganas de echársela encima y comérsela a besos.

-No lo creo. –le respondió de forma divertida mientras se echaba encima de ella apoyándose en sus manos para no aplastarla.

Ambos se miraban al rostro y estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas y sus miradas reflejaban entre picardía y deseo.

-Me has tenido en abstinencia por cinco años Sakura y créeme que todo el deseo que he sentido por ti en eso años lo descargare ahora mismo sin importarme que nos quedemos en esta habitación todo el día. –dijo con diversión al ver como las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojaban mas ante cada palabra suya. –después de lo que voy hacerte no podrás ponerte de pie en un buen tiempo. –susurro sensual mientras acercaba mas su rostro provocando que sus labios se rosaran por lo que Sakura cerró sus ojos disfrutando la caricia y llevo sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro rodeándolo en una abrazo. –tengo unas enormes ganas de poseerte. –susurro algo ronco sobre sus labios para después sacar su lengua y delinearlos.

-Yo también te deseo Sasuke-kun. –dijo con suavidad mientras entreabría levemente sus labios para atrapar la lengua del chico entre estos y comenzar a succionarla sacándole un ronco jadeo al pelinegro.

Con algo de desesperación el pelinegro adentro sus manos a la blusa sintiendo la piel de la oji-verde y sonrió entre el beso al sentirla estremecer.

En una suave caricia fue subiendo sus manos hasta llegar a su objetivo, tomo entre sus manos esos senos que desde anoche se le habían antojado tocar y probar. Al tenerlos en sus manos los apretó un poco sacándole un leve gemido a la chica, la cual corto el beso para poder soltarlo y Sasuke no desaprovecho el tiempo porque rápidamente llevo sus labios al cuello comenzando a besarlo y succionando dejando un camino de marcas rojizas a los largo del cuello.

Sakura estaba completamente cegada por el deseo, quería que Sasuke la tomara en ese instante, ella también había aguantados cinco años sin tenerlo y lo deseaba de sobremanera, así que con algo de rapidez aventó con algo de brusquedad al pelinegro alejándolo de ella para después de una rápido movimiento sentarse en cuclillas sobre su cadera cosa que hizo gemir a ambos al hacer contacto con sus sexos.

Al ver al acción de Sakura, Sasuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en su rostro, el tenerla sentada sobre sus caderas y verla desde su postura era un excitante espectáculo. El pelinegro no perdía ningún detalle de los movimientos de la peli rosa y sus ojos se obscurecieron mas del deseo al ver como Sakura se quitaba su blusa aventándola al piso dejando ver sus hermosos senos solo cubiertos por un pequeño top blanco sin mangas o tirantes.

Sin poder evitarlo el pelinegro llevo sus manos a los pechos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos suavemente mientras gruñía placentero al sentir como la peli-rosa empezaba a mover de adelante hacia atrás sus caderas haciendo que su sexo rosara una y otra vez con el de Sakura.

Sakura tomo las manos que el pelinegro tenía en sus senos y las quito viendo con diversión como él fruncía el entrecejo, pero luego los relajo al sentir que las llevaba al trasero de ella, el cual apretó y masajeo empujando mas sus caderas para que rosada su pene erecto con más intensidad sacándoles un fuerte gruñido a ambos.

Sakura se inclino levemente y escondió su rostro entre el cuello del pelinegro en donde comenzó a besarlo y succionarlo para al igual que Sasuke dejar un camino de pequeñas marcas rojas a lo largo de este.

Sasuke ya no aguantaba, necesitaba hacerla suya ya o se correría sin siquiera penetrarla, y es que no era que no tuviera aguante pero como movía ella sus caderas aprisionado y acariciando sus pene lo estaba llevando a la gloria.

Así que se las arreglo para acostar a la peli-rosa encima de él y así bajarle hasta las rodillas el pequeño short y las bragas. Sakura sin dejar de darle leves mordidas al toros del pelinegro se saco el shorts haciendo movimientos con sus pies hasta finalmente sacarlos completamente mientras que el pelinegro se desabocaba el pantalón y al igual que el bóxer lo bajaba un poco para solo liberas su erecto pene.

Con una de sus manos guio su pene a la entrada de la oji-verde haciendo que rosara con su húmedo sexo lo que le provoca un fuerte gemido que hizo que ella mordiera con fuerza su cuello sacándole un ronco gemido de entre dolor y placer.

-¿lo quieres Sakura? –pregunto ronco mientras ponía sus manos en la cadera de la peli-rosa y las movía hacia abajo la cadera de la chica para qué rosara mas su miembro sacándoles a ambos roncos gruñidos. Sakura se enderezo un poco mirando al pelinegro con el entrecejo fruncido y se frunció mas al ver la mirada divertida y sonrisa torcida que adornaba su rostro. – te pregunte ¿Qué si lo quieres? –volvió a empujar hacia abajo rosando con su pene los labios inferiores nuevamente sacándole un fuerte gemido mientras que el pelinegro gruñía y no pedirá detalle de cómo su mujer apretaba los parpados a causa del placer, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios entreabiertos. –si no me dices nada no sabré que es lo que quieres. –dijo con diversión empujando mas fuerte haciendo que sin querer su pene aprisionara un poco el clítoris de Sakura sacándole un largo gemido.

-Si. –dijo con la respiración entrecortada y sin abrir sus ojos mientras que Sasuke sonreía triunfante.

-Tómalo Sa-ku-ra. –dijo con diversión y excitación. La peli-rosa abrió enormemente los ojos mirándolo sorprendida, pero al ver la seguridad con la que la miraba el pelinegro le dio a entender que hablaba enserio, así que una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

Sakura se apoyo con una mano en el pecho de Sasuke para levantar un poco sus caderas apoyándose también con los pies, con su otra mano tomo el pene del pelinegro haciéndolo gemir y que apretara los papados, cosa que amplio mas la sonrisa de la chica.

Guio el pene hacia su entrada y poco a poco lo fue introduciendo haciendo que ambos apretaran sus parpados por el placer, aunque la peli-rosa también lo hacía con algo de molestia. Poco a poco Sakura fue bajando sus caderas hasta que finalmente adentro completamente el pene de Sasuke sacándoles un ronco gemido al pelinegro y un fuerte gemido a la peli-rosa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio maravillado como la chica estaba sentada en su cadera con su pene completamente adentro de su cavidad, pero lo que más le gusto fue el verla con los parpados apretado y mejillas muy sonrosada mientras que una capa de sudor cubría su rostro.

Sin pensárselo se sentó y levanto el top dejando al descubierto los senos de la chica, coloco sus manos en la parte de abajo levantándolos un poco para después llevarse un pezón a la boca, el cual succiono con algo de desesperación sacándole varios jadeo a la chica que inmediatamente empezó a mover poco a poco sus caderas de arriba abajo por lo que el pelinegro mordió levemente el pezón que tenía en la boca a causa del placer sacándole otro gemido de dolor y placer a la chica.

Mientras su boca jugaba con uno de los pechos de la peli-rosa succionado dejando marcas en casi todo el pecho una de sus manos masajeaba el otro seno mientras que llevaba la otra a la cadera de Sakura para marcar un poco la velocidad de las cabalgadas.

Sakura apoyaba sus brazos en los hombros del chico mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente el pelo del pelinegro y cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba un poco la velocidad de las cabalgadas.

En un camino de besos el pelinegro subió hasta el final del cuello de la chica para volver a bajar hasta los pechos dejando un camino de saliva. Sakura inclino su rostro mientras que con sus manos tomaba el rostro del Uchiha para levantarlo, ambas se miraron a los ojos sin parar las penetraciones sintiendo sobre su caras la respiración agitada del otro.

La peli-rosa inclino mas su rostro y beso con lentitud y suavidad los labios del pelinegro, y este gustoso le correspondió succionando el labio inferior de la Haruno, y esta hacia lo mismo con el superior del pelinegro, el beso comenzó a volverse más apasionado, comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas mientras que el pelinegro tenia ahora ambas manos en la cabera de la chica haciendo que las cabalgatas fueran mas rápidas.

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en el vientre, su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar levemente mientras sus paredes se aprisionaban mas.

Un ronco gemido quedo atrapado en la garganta del pelinegro al sentir como la peli rosa apretaba su pene con sus paredes vaginales, gruño cuando la peli rosa rompió el beso para poder gemir su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax e inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Sasuke al sentir también llegar al orgasmo escondió su rostro entre los pechos de Sakura y gruño con algo de fuerza sin dejar de mover con sus manos las caderas de la peli-rosa sintiendo como se corría dentro de ella.

Sakura podía sentir como el caliente semen del pelinegro se adentraba completamente en ella hasta llegar a su vientre, era un sensación cálida y placentera que le hizo soltar un largo suspiro satisfecha.

Al terminar el orgasmo Sakura se recargo cansada hacia Sasuke escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello de este sintiendo como el respiraba agitado al igual que ella mientras que el pelinegro la abrazaba de la cintura recargando su barbilla en el hombro de su mujer.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición sin hablar tratando de regularizar la respiración, cuando lo consiguieron el pelinegro comenzó a repartir besos hasta llegar al oído de la peli-rosa.

-Esto aun no termina Sakura. –le susurro sensual comenzando a mover sus caderas sacándole un gemido a la peli-rosa al sentir como el pene del pelinegro se había endurecido en su interior. De un rápido movimiento y sin salir del interior de la oji-verde, el pelinegro hace que ella se quede acostada y él encima de ella. –esto apenas está empezando. –dijo arrogante y mostrándole un sonrisa torcida. Sakura ensancho los ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban mas, pero no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ya que Sasuke estampo sus labios en los de ella dándole un beso cariñoso y apasionado que ella no dudo en responderle mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y sentía como lentamente el pelinegro movía sus caderas sacando un poco su pene y volviéndolo a meter de forma delicada pero profunda, lo que le sacaba placenteros gemidos que quedaban atorados en su garganta por apasionado beso.

* * *

Después de regresar de su vuelo cortesía de su amiga, Naruto estaba afuera de la cabaña metido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba con la mirada perdida el cielo.

Hinata había decidido salir a buscar al rubio en el momento que la comida estuvo lista, al salir de la cabaña lo vio sentado en una tronco mientras miraba al cielo, pero conociéndolo como lo conocía sabía que estaba pensando o meditando algo y ella sospechaba que era ese algo.

Con algo de nerviosismo se acerco hacia donde estaba el rubio y se golpeo mentalmente porque a pesar de tener veinticinco años aun seguía sonrojándose y poniéndose nerviosa como una adolecente cuando estaba frente al rubio.

-Naruto-kun. –llamo suavemente sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-Dime. –contesto cortante y sin dejar de mirar al cielo cosa que hizo sentir mal a Hinata y le hizo darse cuenta lo mucho que había cambiando, ya que por lo menos antes el era atento y bromista cuando se lo topaba o hablaba pero ahora fue seco y cortante al hablarle. La chica con algo de tristeza bajo la mirada.

-La comida esta lista. –dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-No tengo hambre. –volvió a contestar de forma cortante y sin mirarla haciendo que la pobre Hinata llegara a su límite de paciencia.

La peli-azul levanto la mirada dejando ver los ofendida y enfurecida que estaba.

-¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto ellos se aman y tu solo eres su amigo! –grito exaltada y molesta haciendo que el rubio volteara a verla sorprendido notando como la oji-perla estaba roja, pero no de vergüenza como siempre sino de coraje. – ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que el amor de tu vida ame a otro, así que no te desquites conmigo! ¡¡por otra parte deberías empezare a fijarte en otras personas que en te aman como te mereces y no digo que Sakura no te merezcas, al contrario creo que ambos harían linda pareja, pero ella ama a Sasuke y por lo que vi él la ama a ella!! ¡se que nunca te interpondrás entre ellos y los dejaras de ser felices, pero eso no significa que te quedaras toda tu vida poniéndote triste cada que los vez juntos yéndote a un lugar solitario para que nadie vea como recuerdas a tu Sakura y te martirizas porque nunca te amo!!… ¡¡deja de sufrir y trata de olvidar y aunque sé que es imposible que olvides de la noche a la mañana a tu único amor por lo menos intenta sacártela del corazón para que seas feliz con alguien más!! –termino de gritar la peli-azul fulminándolo con la mirada y Naruto no cavia de la impresión ante las palabra y sobretodo que la chica le diera una larga charla sin desmayarse. De pronto Hinata se dio cuenta de todo lo que dijo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ahora de vergüenza así que dio media vuelta y camino regreso a la cabaña dejando a un rubio en estado de shock.

-Tengo que admitir que la Hinata de hace unos momento es sexy. –dijo al salir del shock mientras una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro. –creo que la hare enojar más seguido, tal vez así logre sacarme a mi peli-rosa consentida del corazón y entre ella. –dijo con diversión. – ¡pero qué digo! si mi Sakura-chan jamás saldrá de mi corazón. –se regaño a sí mismo. – porque aunque logre dejar de amarla como lo hago ahora ella siempre será una parte de mi corazón. –dijo con algo de melancolía. –pero no está de más seguir el consejo de Hinata-chan y tratar de amar a la que si me ama. –(_nada pierdo con intentar, no hare ningún movimiento de conquista con Hinata-chan hasta que este seguro de sentir algo por ella… ¡Jamás me atrevería a lastimar a alguien de esa manera y crearle falsas ilusiones!_)–el rubio soltó un gran suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña.

* * *

Habían acabado de hacerlo nuevamente hace un par de minutos y ambos estaban acostados, el pelinegro boca arriba abrazando a Sakura de la cintura mientras que ella estaba acurrucada en su pecho oyendo atenta los latidos del corazón de su pareja.

La peli-rosa no sabía ni cuantas veces lo habían hecho, pero no habían parado desde que llegaron que fue más o menos a mediodía y ya se estaba medio ocultando el sol, realmente Sasuke la había dejado agotada y estaba segura que la manera tan apasionada con laque lo había hecho no la dejaría caminar bien.

Sakura con uno de sus dedos acariciaba en forma de circulo el pecho del pelinegro mientras que Sasuke con la mano que tenía en su cintura hacia lo mismo con un dedo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué vinieron a buscarme tú y los demás? –pregunto tranquilamente y Sasuke suspiro cansado mientras ponía una actitud seria lo que preocupo a la peli-rosa. – ¿le paso algo a la aldea? –pregunto preocupada. Sasuke la cargo poniéndola encima de él y con una mano atrajo una sabana para taparlos, ya que empezaba a refrescar, sintió como la peli-rosa apoyaba sus brazos para mirarlo atenta al rostro y Sasuke apoyando sus brazos en la cama, se hizo un poco hacia atrás para sentarse y apoyar su espalda en la pared, así quedar sentado con la chica sentada en sus piernas muy pegada a él para así mirarla mientras le cuenta lo que paso. La peli-rosa llevo sus brazos a los hombros del chico y lo miro atenta esperando que hablara.

-La pada de idiotas de konoha nos fueron buscando uno a uno. –explico con tranquilidad y seriedad mientras que a la peli-rosa le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír como les decía a sus amigos. –y la razón por la que nos buscaban era porque secuestraron a Kakashi. –dijo con seriedad mirándola atento cada una de sus reacciones y noto como se impresionaba mientras sus verdes ojos reflejaban algo de tristeza, así que le beso levemente los labios dándole a entender que todo estará bien y Sakura le sonrió agradecida al separarse. – lo que sé es que el secuestrador dejo una nota donde solo negociaría contigo, con Naruto y conmigo para liberar a Kakashi y también antes de su secuestro. Kakashi dejo un pergamino para nosotros donde cabe la posibilidad que nos haya dejado el nombre del que lo secuestro y si no lo hemos abierto es porque Kakashi dejo la orden de que solo sea abierto cuando los tres estemos presentes. –termino de explicar con tranquilidad y Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-¿Quién tiene el pergamino? –pregunto alterada al salir del shock.

-Paku. –contesto tranquilamente.

-¡Entonces ¿que esperamos?! ¡regresemos con los demás para leer el pergamino! –dijo alterada tratando de levantarse pero el pelinegro la agarro más fuerte de la cintura impidiéndoselo por lo que Sakura lo miro algo molesta.

-No hemos comido nada en todo el día y hemos gastado muchas energías. –dijo sensual mientras rosaba sus labios con los de Sakura haciendo que esta se enojara mas.

-¿y de quien es la culpa? –dijo sin separarse y fulminándolo con la mirada por lo que Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Pues no escuche que pidieras que parara al contrario pedias más. –dijo juguetón y su sonrisa se agrando al ver lo sonrojada que se ponía la chica, aun así no le apartaba la mirada, pero se paró de golpe alejándose de Sasuke mientras lo apuntaba acusadora al haber sentido como el pelinegro le manoseaba el trasero y también por haber sentido como algo empezaba a endurecerse cerca de donde estaba su sexo.

-¡¡Si seguimos así nunca saldremos de aquí y no podremos salvar a Kakashi-sensei!! –dijo acusadora sin dejar de apuntarlo con el dedo y Sasuke la miro divertido con una sonrisa ladina adornando su rostro.

-Sakura ¿ya te he dicho que como te vez desnuda? –dijo sensual devorándosela con la mirada. La peli-rosa bajo la mirada dándose cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, así que como pudo se cubrió el pecho con sus brazos y lo fulminaba con la mirada. –de que sirve que te tapes si ya te he visto desnuda y conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo mejor que tú misma. –dijo con diversión.

-¡Pervertido! –dijo molesta mientras un tic nervioso aparecía en su ceja derecha y sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo intenso. Sasuke rodo los ojos con diversión y sonrió altanero.

-No es mi culpa que tú me provoques. –dijo haciéndose el inocente y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada. –además ¿ya te he dicho que tus senos crecieron mucho en estos años y que me encanto tocarlos y lamerlos? –el pelinegro se comía con la mirada los senos de la chica mientras sonreía coqueto.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto un pervertido Sasuke-kun? – pregunto molesta fulminándolo con la mirada y Sasuke la miraba altanero, sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo al hacerla enfurecer sabiendo de su súper fuerza y mal temperamento pero en verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

-no es mi culpa que tu cuerpo y rostro me exciten tanto. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada mientras un aura asesina lo rodeaba. Sasuke tuvo que hacer su cabeza a un lado al ser aventado un florero por la peli-rosa y gracias a sus reflejos el florero estampo en la pared sin hacerle daño. Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver como la peli-rosa se daba media vuelta molesta y se adentraba al baño mientras murmuraba una y otra vez lo pervertido y sínico que era.

-Tres, dos, uno. –termino de contar y una enfurecida peli rosa abría la puerta del baño merándolo molesta. – ¿sucede algo? –pregunto poniendo cara de inocente pero sus ojos brillando de deseo al verla desnuda y enojada.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo molesta apuntándose las marcas rojas que pronto se harán moradas que tenía en lo largo del cuello, pecho y senos, y no solo era una si no que varias.

-Son marcas. –le respondió como si fuera obvio y Sakura gruño molesta.

-¡¡Sé que son marcas!! –grito molesta mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos ante el griterío. –pro ¿Por qué me las hiciste? ¿ahora qué hare? ¡La ropa que suelo usar no las tapara en nada y se verán! –grito exaltada.

-No te exaltes. –dijo de lo más tranquilo. –te las hice porque quería que todo hombre que se atreviera a verte supiera que ya tienes dueño. –Sakura estaba por contestarle alguna grosería pero Sasuke puso su mano en alto para que no hablara. –y no te quejes que tu también me dejarte muchas marcas. –dijo apuntando su cuello y torso, la peli-rosa las miro y sonrió nerviosa. –y se que las hiciste por la misma razón que yo. –dijo triunfante mientras que la peli-rosa volteaba el rostro apenada.

-Es que hay mucha zorra que te mira como si fueras un trozo de carne y quería que supieran que eres mío. –se explico avergonzada.

-Lo mismo digo yo, hay mucho pervertido que te ve como si fueras un pedazo de carne y quiero que sepan que eres mía. –dijo con algo de molestia al recordar las miradas pervertidas que recibía su mujer ayer en el bar y ahora mientras caminaba con ella en brazos. Sakura suspiro derrotada porque ella también le había hecho muchos chupetones a Sasuke.

-Pero a ti la playera que usas te tapara casi todas, menos las del cuello y a mí, mi ropa mostrara casi todas. –dijo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba mas en una pierna inclinando la otra, pose que a Sasuke se le hizo muy sensual pero trato de controlarse o es seguro que no saldrían en días de la habitación, así que trato de pensar en Orochimaru desnudo y se estremeció y asqueo de solo pensarlo, pero logro bajar su excitación así que por lo menos sirvió de algo el trauma que se acaba de crear en su mente.

-Pues lo facilitamos. –dice de lo más tranquilo y Sakura lo mira interrogante. –esa ropa que usas no me gusta porque está muy descotada así que tenía pensado exigirte un cambio de guardarropa y que mejor oportunidad que esta. –Sasuke la miro con emoción y a Sakura se le desencajo la mandíbula.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –pregunto irónica.

-¿Por qué tendría que bromear? –pregunto ofendido. –esa ropa enseña mas de lo necesario dejando ver partes de cosas a las que yo solo tengo permitido ver y no quiero que ningún hombre siquiera se imagine al verte tan descotada, así que tengo pensado que uses algo más holgado como una de mis camisas y si te parece bien también podrías usar uno de mis pantalones, solo lo ajustamos para que no te quede grande de la cintura. –dijo poniendo una mueca pensativa y Sakura desencajo mas la mandíbula

-Sabes Sasuke-kun. –dijo después que reacciono de manera coqueta y Sasuke sonrió arrogante al pensar que había ganado la discusión. –si me consigues una de camisa me la pondré ahorita. –la sonrisa de Sasuek estaba más grande. – ¡¡pero solo lo hare para que no se me vean los chupetones cabron!! ¡¡Llegando a la cabaña me vuelvo a poner la ropa que yo quiero y si me gusta hasta mas escotada y atrévete a sugerir o ordenarme que ponerme y te castro cabron!! –grito enfurecida dando media vuelta dejando a un temeroso pelinegro que trago saliva con dificultad.

-Bueno, al menos lo intente. –dijo resignado después de que escucho la puerta del baño azotarse. –lo mejor es que le consiga una camisa antes de que salga de bañar o si no me mata. –dijo con fastidio poniéndose de pie para buscar sus bóxer que seguramente estaban tirados en el piso.

* * *

Sasuke le había comprado una camisa de mujer color blanca, eso sí, no tenía nada de escote aunque aun así a la chica le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo el pelinegro gruño molesto al ver como los hombres miraban con morbo la delantera de su peli-rosa y eso no es todo, como su mujercita usa el mismo short muy corto para su gusto también miraban mucho sus piernas, piernas que solo él puede mirar y tocar.

Mientras que por otro lado Sakura ni cuenta se daba de las miradas masculinas hacia ella, más bien iba atenta a las miradas femeninas que iban dirigidas a Sasuke, se daba cuenta que el pelinegro con solo pasar hacia que todas las mujeres lo miraran soñadoras, así que al igual que Sasuke con las miradas masculinas ella fulminaba a las femeninas.

-Sakura ya esta anocheciendo mejor en vez de caminar saltemos los tejados, así llegaremos más rápido a la cabaña donde están los demás. –dijo Sasuke como quien no quiere la cosa ya cansado de espantar a los pervertidos.

-Buena idea. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja agradecida por ya no tener que espantar miradas femeninas y así ambos empezaron a saltar los tejados a una velocidad sorprendente alejándose de la aldea.

* * *

Por otro lado en la cabaña cuando Ino le conto a HIkaru que Naruto y Sasuke eran compañeros de Sakura cuando ella era gennin inmediatamente la peli-morada empezó a bombardear con preguntas al rubio sobre sus experiencias como equipo, Naruto de lo mas emocionado asintió y se sentó en el piso estilo indio y la ojo-lila se sentó frente a él escuchando atenta sus historias mientras que los demás escuchaban incrédulos al rubio por su forma de exagerar las cosas quedando lógicamente como el Héroe de cada aventura.

-Y así fue como llegue a las finales del examen chunnin en donde me toco pelear contra Neji Hyuga que por cierto lo vencí de manera fácil y humillante haciéndole ver que el destino cada uno lo forjaba y desde esa batalla Neji se arrodilla ante mi sabiduría. –contaba tranquilamente mientras hacía muecas de sabiduría y la peli-morada lo escuchaba atenta y lo miraba con admiración mientras que Neji había bajado la cabeza y una aura asesina le rodeaba el cuerpo. Los demás miraban a Neji con algo de burla y procuraban no acercársele tanto para no ser víctimas de su furia.

-Naruto-san usted habla del castaño con cabellos sedoso que resulto ser un pervertido asaltacunas que se aprovecho de que estaba dormida para abrazarme y sabe kami cuantas cosas me habrá hecho ese degenerado mientras soñaba que me hacia millonaria. –dijo mirando interrogante al rubio. Neji fulmino con la mirada a la chica y esta ni cuenta se dio por estar mirando a Naruto mientras que los demás se tapaban la boca para no soltar la carcajada.

-Ese mismo. –dijo el rubio dedicándole una gran sonrisa mientras se sobaba la barbilla de forma pensativa.

-¡dejen de llamarme, pervertido pedófilo asaltacunas de una jodida vez! –grito el Hyuga poniéndose de pie de golpe y fulminándolos con la mirada. –¡ya les es explicado que fue un accidente y que estaba dormido que ni cuenta me di de lo que hacía! –Neji respiraba agitado ante el coraje y el tremendo grito que dio. Todos lo miraron sin creerle haciendo que a Neji le diera un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

-Neji. –llamo Lee mientras se ponía de pie y le palmeaba un hombro en forma de consuelo mientras lo miraba compresivo y el castaño lo miro fastidiado. –eres mi amigo, te conozco desde que tenemos doce y te he considerado casi mi hermano , te conozco perfectamente. –Neji lo miro agradecido pensando que lo defendería. –bueno creí conocerte perfectamente, pero ahora me di cuenta que tienes tus necesidades y ahora entiendo el por qué nunca te he visto una novia y es porque te gustan las pequeñuelas. –dijo entre conmovido y decepcionado y Naruto se mordía la lengua para no soltar una carcajada ante la cara de Neji al igual que Sai, Ino, Tente, Chiji y Kiba. –¡no tienes por qué avergonzarte solo son diez años y aun estas joven así que siente libre de demostrar tu amor y deseos ocultos como yo le demuestro mi amor a mi hermosa florecita de primavera! –Grito entusiasmado en forma de poeta mirando meloso a Tenten, la cual la miro conmovida, pero ensancho los ojos cuando de un coscorrón Neji lo desmayo.

-¡¡Lee!! –grito preocupada corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el cejon y arrodillarse a su lado para acomodarle su cabeza sobre sus piernas y sobar el gran chichón que tenía en la cabeza mientras que Lee tenía los ojos en espiral e imaginaba que minis Tenten en forma de ángeles volaban sobre su cara.

-Tu explicación es difícil de creer Neji, así que no te desquites con el pobre de Lee solo porque te dice tus verdades. –dice de forma burlona Choji.

-¡Así es Neji! ¡deja salir el poder de la juventud y grita a los cuatro vientos lo que sientes por la pequeña Hikaru! –le dijo Ino burlona tratando de imitar a Lee y Hikaru puso cara de estar falsamente apenada.

-¡¡dejen de decir Idioteces!! –grito exaltado y su tic se marco más al ver como todos incluso la alumna de Sakura lo miraban burlones mientras se tapaban la boca para no soltar unas carcajada. – ¡¡entiendan de una jodida vez que no me gusta esa mocosa!! –grito enfurecido apuntando a la oji-morada. – ¡¡y que también les quede claro que no soy ningún pervertido!!.

-Todos te vimos abrazándola Neji. –dijo Naruto mirándolo con seriedad y los demás asintieron dándole la razón. El pobre de Neji no hallaba que hacer para hacerles entender que fue un accidente y el tic en su ceja se había marcado más. –ya sabía yo que lo seriecitos eran los peores, ¡ya ves Sasuke!, y nunca se le vio algún interés por alguna chica y nos sorprendió al ver lo pervertido que era cuando lo vimos manoseando a la pobre de Sakura-chan. –dijo decepcionado y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba un puño a la altura de su barbilla. Hikaru lo miraba compresiva mientras lloraba y los demás lo miraban incrédulos por siempre poner como indefensa a Sakura cuando todos la vieron que estaba más que gustosa (N/A: ¡claro! Menos Lee que seguía inconsciente imaginándose tenten´s-ángeles). –incluso no te voy a mentir que yo también creí que eras gay, pero me consuela al saber que no los eres…. Eres un pervertido pedófilo pero es mejor ser eso que ser un gay pedófilo. –dijo de forma de consuelo ya sin lagrimas y mirándolo compresivo. Los demás asintieron dándole la razón mientras que el aura asesina de Neji aumentaba al doble.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón Neji-san. –dijo de pronto Sai haciendo que la mirada asesina del castaño fuera dirigida a él, pero Sai ni se inmutaba solo lo miraba tranquilo sin borrar la falsa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba. –es compresible que la alumna de Sakura te guste, después de todo tiene cara de zorra fea al igual que su maestra. –dijo de forma pensativa sin darse cuenta que ahora el aura había rodeado el cuerpo de Naruto y Hikaru. Los demás al ver como ambos caminaban hacia Sai con instintos asesinos se alejaron del pelinegro.

_-(quedare viuda antes de casarme T.T)_ –Karin miraba con pena a su novio mientras se alejaba hacia atrás.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunto extrañado al ver a un rubio y una peli-morada enfrente de él mirándolo enfurecidos, pero en vez de respuesta recibió una paliza que lo dejo desmayado y todo mallugado. Al terminar la paliza todos lo demás lo miraron con lastima mientras que Karin se le acerco para ver si estaba vivo y tratar de curarlo para que no muriera.

-Bueno dejando las mesadas de Sai a un lado. Neji. –dijo el rubio mirando compresivo al Hyuga, el cual lo miro con fastidio.

_-(Naruto no dejara pasar la oportunidad de sacar a Neji de sus casillas ya que si lo hace dejaría de ser Naruto)_ –pensó Kiba con diversión.

-Pero como le dije a Sasuke una vez soy tu amigo Neji y si te gustan las niñas no te apures que yo te apoyare. Solo no salgas después con que vas a andar afuera de la academia acosando a pequeñuelos o será vergonzoso para tu clan. –dijo con burla y los demás que estaba consientes se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada mientras que a Neji le había vuelto su tic.

-Yo también te acepto tal cual eres pervertido-pedófilo-pelo-sedoso-san solo que no cuentes con mi cuerpecito e inocencia de niña para cumplir tus fantasías. –dijo la peli-morada mirándolo con inocencia.

-¡¡que no soy un pervertido pedófilo!! ¡¡y si te abrase mientras dormía es porque pensé que eras mi oso tedy que es con el que duermo todas las noches!! –grito exaltado a los cuatro vientos mientras respiraba agitado por el esfuerzo pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo inmediatamente la boca y miro a todos asustado rezando porque no lo hayan escuchado (cosa inútil porque lo grito u.u) Todos lo miraban como si le hubieran salidos dos cabeza, después parpadearon un par de veces y soltaron una gran carcajada haciendo que el castaño se pusiera rojo del coraje y vergüenza.

-Bueno ya dejemos de hablar del pervertido de Neji y su obsesión por dormir con oso, mejor díganme si tienen alguna idea de a qué horas llegaran Sasuke y la pelo de chicle. –comento Karin después de su ataque de risa recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Neji pero esta la ignoro. Los demás dejaron de reír y asintieron dándole la razón, menos Naruto que le recordó que su pequeña e inocente compañera de equipo se la había robado Sasuke.

_-(¡maldito ero-teme! Ya se tardo bastante, seguro le estará haciendo cochinadas a mi pequeña Sakura-chan y cuando a traiga mi casta y pura amiga vendrá mas pervertida que yo T.T_) –el rubio lloraba a mares mientras apretaba un puño a la altura de su barbilla y Hinata que fue la única que se dio cuenta de sus gestos lo miro raro.

-¡Karin tiene razón! –grito Ino exaltada. –la maldita frentona ya tardo mucho y nosotros no tenemos su tiempo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con las chicas. –dijo Choji con algo de dificultad a causa del gran bocado de patatas que se había metido antes de hablar a la boca por lo que los demás lo miraron asqueados por hablar con la boca llena. Shikamaru que ya estaba acostumbrado a las cochinadas de su amigo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y estiro su mano para quitarle una patata a Choji por lo que a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡maldita frentona! ¡nos tiene esperando aquí como idiotas escuchando las estúpidas historias de Naruto! –el rubio miro a Ino ofendido pero esta lo ignoro y siguió hablando. –mientras que la frente de marquesina se divierte agasajándose al papasote de Sasuke. –dijo con algo de envidia y Shikamaru dejo de comer papitas para fulminarla con la mirada por lo que Ino le sonrió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ino, es injusto que esa pelo de chicle se esté agasajando a Sasukito-cuerpo-de-infarto mientras nosotros la esperamos aquí de aburridotes. –dijo con envidia Karin y lo bueno es que Sai estaba desmayado o la hubiera fulminado con la mirada mientras gruñía celoso.

-Una pregunta. –dijo de pronto Hikaru. – ¿Quién es la frentona, frente de marquesina y pelo de chicle? –pregunto extrañada.

-Sakura. –le respondieron Tenten, Ino y Karin mirándola como si fuera obvio. La peli-morada puso una mueca pensativa y comenzó a saberse la barbilla.

-¡Muy buenos apodos para sensei! –dijo para sí misma y los demás la miraron extrañados menos Naruto que seguía en un rincón haciendo círculos en el suelo y siendo rodeado por un aura triste mientras murmuraba que no había podido salvar a su pobre amiga de las garras de monstro pervertido. –entonces sensei seria algo así como -frentona-pelo-de-chicle-frente-de-marquesina-gruñona-sensei. –dijo mirándolos a todos como si hubiera descubierto el misterio de la vida y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

_-(sabía que no deberíamos haberla dejado juntarse tanto con Naruto, mira que solo lleva unas horas con él y ya le pego algo de su estupidez U ¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de Kiba, Ino, Karin, Shikamaru, Neji y tenten.

_-(mmm que ricas son las papitas sabor ajo que acaban de salir, me alegro haberlas comprado antes de salir de misión *.*)_ –Choji seguía atragantándose con sus frituras ignorando todo en su entorno.

-¡ya llego la reina de esta casa! –dijo de pronto Sakura después de haber abierto la puerta de golpe. Todos voltearon hacia la entrada y miraron de diferentes maneras a la peli-rosa que estaba en la entrada sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja y al pelinegro que estaba parado atrás de ella mirándolos indiferente.

Ino, Karin y Tenten la miraron muy molestas por hacerlas esperar por andar ella de caliente con el papote de Sasuke. Shikamaru la miro con aburrimiento mientras bostezaba. Choji la miro como si nada y volvió su atención a sus frituras. Sai y Lee ni la miraron porque seguía inconscientes. Neji y Shino la miraron indiferente. Kiba le miro el escote de forma pervertida. Naruto y Hikaru la miraron emocionados y con un aura llena de estrellitas por lo feliz que estaban al verla, pero cuando el rubio miro a su amigo frunció el entrecejo y lo fulmino con la mirada, y Sasuke solo sonrió altanero y lo miro con superioridad.

-¡¡frentona!! –grito enfurecida Ino caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la peli-rosa para ponerse frente a ella y comenzar a reclamarle por hacerla esperar.

-Ino. –dijo de forma tranquila y educada mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amable. Eso disloco completamente a todos haciéndolos preguntarse ¿qué había pasado con la contestación al insulto? por lo que toda intención de reclamarle su retraso hizo que a la rubia se le olvidara y mirar a Sakura como si estuviera enferma.

-¿Qué paso con el cerda, Ino-cerda y el puerca? –pregunto muy sacada de onda.

-Ya madure Ino, esas peleas aniñadas quedaron en el pasado. –dijo de forma madura mirándola con superioridad para después adentrarse a la cabaña pasando alado de una choqueada Ino. Sasuke que también estaba un poco sacado de onda al igual que los demás de igual forma se adentro y siguió a Sakura, la cual se sentó en una de las sillas que habían ahí y Sasuke se puso a su lado.

_-(sin duda Sakura me sorprendió O.O creo que debería seguir su ejemplo y dejar las infantiles peleas dobe y teme con Naruto u.u)_ –Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura sintiendo cierta admiración.

-¿Escuche bien y ella dijo que dejara las peleas frentona y cerda en el pasad porque eran muy infantiles? –le pregunto en el oído a Karin después de habérsele acercado cuando salió del shock.

-Sí, pero déjame compruebo si en verdad maduro o solo lo hace para molestar. –susurro Karin solo para que la rubia escuchara e Ino asintió. Karin se puso rápidamente de pie dejando que la cabeza de Sai la cual estaba sobre sus piernas cayera de golpe al piso y Shikamru que vio eso sintió pena por el pobre pintor. –¿Enserio maduraste tanto como para no contestarnos el insulto pelo de chicle? –le pregunto tranquilamente en el momento que se puso frente a ella y Sakura asintió. – ¿entonces no te molestan nuestros apodos? –la peli-rosa volvió a asentir. Karin volteo hacia Ino mirándola con travesura y la rubia sonrió mirándola cómplice.

-¡Me alegra que maduraras frentona! –dijo falsamente emocionada.

-¡Es verdad pelo de chicle, me alegra que maduraras y aceptaras que eres una frentona con pelo raro! –siguió Karin y los demás miraban de reojo a Sakura la cual estaba tranquilamente por fuera lo que los extraño, pero Sasuke que estaba muy cerca de ella pudo ver como un muy leve tic nervioso se había marcado en su ceja derecha.

-¡Y no olviden gruñona! –las apoyo Hikaru y las otras dos asintieron.

-¡Sin duda la frente de marquesina ya nos supero!

-¡Si, la pelo de chicle nos sorprendió bastantes!

-Tal vez sea porque sensei tiene la frente más grande de todo el mudo por lo quemadura más rápido. –dijo Hikaru sobándose la barbilla de forma pensativa y las otras dos la imitaron.

_-(creo que lo de madurar no fue del todo cierto y está por llegar a su límite de tranquilidad u.u)_ –pensó Sasuke al ver que el tic de la oji-verde se marcaba mas.

-Frentona creo que no solo le creció el pecho sino que también le creció la frente ¿tú qué crees Karin? –pregunto mientras miraba atenta la frente de Sakura por lo que los demás también la miraron.

-¡¡Ohh!! Es verdad!! ¡La frente se le ve más grande solo que creo que el sello en ella hace que se le disimule un poco! –dijo Karin de forma pensativa.

-Es verdad el sello lo disimula un poco pero aun así se le nota lo frentona que esta. –dijo Ino mirando a Karin como si lo estuviera analizando y la pelirroja la miro igual mientras que los demás al sentir un aura asesina voltearon hacia donde provenía topándose con una muy enfurecida peli-rosa que miraba a Ino, Karin y Hikaru con intenciones asesinas.

-Pues yo digo que con sello o sin sello sensei se sigue viendo mas frentona que nada en esta humanidad. –dijo Hikaru mirándolas como si fuera obvio y las otras dos chicas la miraron dándole la razón pero al oír el tronar de unos huesos se estremecieron y voltearon a su derecha viendo a una peli-rosa mirándolas intimidante tronándose los dedos mientras un aura obscura y siniestra la rodeaba haciéndolas estremecer.

-Llego a su límite de su paciencia. –dijo para sí mismo Sasuke mientras suspiraba con fastidio.

-Lo de madurar solo fue una mentira. –dijo Naruto y Sasuke asintió dándole al razón.

-Sht, que problemático tendré que defender a Ino por si Sakura la quiere matar. –dijo Shikamaru con extremo cansancio.

-Mejor no te metas en peleas de chicas Shikamaru o saldrás mal parado. –aconsejo Choji y Shikamaru asintió dándole la razón.

-¡¡¡Siiii!!! ¡Pelea de chicas! –grito animado Kiba. – ¡vamos Naruto trae el lodo y los trajes de baño! –dijo emocionado y al rubio se le iluminaron los ojo mientras un hilillo de sangre salía de su nariz. Los demás los miraron con desaprobación mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

_-(malditos pervertidos ¬¬ … aunque ahora que lo pienso bien no estaría nada mal hacer que Sakura peleara con uno de sus clones en una alberca de lodo usando traje de baño y yo fuera el único espectador)_ –Sasuke se metió en su cine mental de peleas de lodo entre su peli-rosa con varios clones de ella misma mientras que él la miraba en primera y única fila de lo mas maravillado.

-Esta me la pagan cerda, zanahoria cuatro ojo y mocosa tarada. –dijo tétrica haciendo estremecer a las tres chicas.

-Fren… digo Sakura recuerda que habías dicho que te valía como te llamábamos porque habíamos madurado. –dijo nerviosa y temerosa Ino y las otras dos asintieron dándole la razón y mirando de la misma forma a la peli-rosa.

-Mentí idiotas, ahora no me importa si me veo madura o no, las moleré a golpes en este instante. –dijo igual de tétrica estremeciendo mas a las chicas por lo que Ino y Karin se pusieron a rezar en sus mentes rogándoles a Kami-sama porque ocurriera un milagro. Hikaru había dejado de mirar con temor a su sensei porque vio unas marcas moradas en el cuello de Sakura que le llamaron la atención, luego volteo hacia el pelinegro que tenía cara de idiota y miro las mismas marcas en el cuello lo que le hizo sonreír traviesa.

-Sensei. –llamo con inocencia y Sakura la miro tétrica. – ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu cuello? –al instante el enfado de Sakura paso asegundo plano y sus mejillas se sonrosaron mientras miraba a la peli-morada nerviosa. Ante lo que dijo Hikaru hizo que todos miraran hacia el cuello de Sakura viendo las mismas marcas lo que les sorprendió de sobre manera. – ¿acaso a ti y a tu chico los mordió un vampiro? –dijo con falsa inocencia haciendo que todos miraran el cuello de Sasuke viendo las mismas marcas lo que les hizo sonrojar por saber qué tipo de marcas eran mientras que Sasuke salió de su fantasía de lodo al sentir varias mirada topándose con todos viéndolo entre avergonzados y burlones por lo que el pelinegro levanto ambas cejas interrogantes.

-¡¡Teme desgraciado!! –grito furioso Naruto al salir del shock y Sasuke lo miro sin entender nada. – ¡¡no solo pervertiste a mi Sakura-chan sino que también le dejaste esas marcas en el cuello y la obligaste a que te hiciera unas a ti!! –grito furioso y Sasuke entendió el por qué lo miraban así, por lo que su mirada tembló nerviosa pero luego analizo algo y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo que tu Sakura-chan? –pregunto molesto y celoso. – ¡es Mi Sakura dobe! –dijo posesivo. Tenten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji y Shino y Sakura rodaron los ojos fastidiado ante la clásica pelea que venía de ese par mientras que Kiba y Hikaru se habían sentado en primera fila para divertirse con la pelea.

_-(¡gracias por habernos salvado kami y haber mandado esta distracción! *o* )_ –Ino y Karin estaban aliviadas mirando el cielo con devoción.

-¡No es tuya, es mi Sakura-chan!

-¡¡Que es mía dobe!!

-¡¡Es mi amiga!!

-¡¡Es mi mujer!! –ambos estaban cada vez más exaltados y se acercaban poco a poco retándose con la mirada.

-¡¡¿Eso que teme?!! ¡¡Ella seguirá siendo mi Sakura-chan!! –grito enfurecido, celoso y posesivo fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡¡Que no es tu Sakura-chan, es mi Sakura!! –le grito igual de enfurecido, celoso y posesivo mandándole rayos con la mirada.

-¡¡Dejen de discutir por mí como si fuera un maldito objeto!! –grito enfurecida la peli-rosa mientras los golpeaba a cada uno con su puño sacándoles un gran chichón.

-¡¡Lo siento Sakura-chan!! – dijo con lamento el rubio mientras se sobaba el gran chichón y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Hnm. –Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y volteo su cara a un lado mientras bufaba molesto, pero por dentro quería sobarse el chichón que le dejo la chica, pero no se rebajaría a eso.

Los demás que miraban la escena en especial los que conocieron a este equipo cuando eran unos niños de doce años les hizo sonreír de forma melancólica al ver esa escena tan familiar para ellos en el pasado solo con la diferencia de que Naruto y Sasuke no peleaban por Sakura sino por ver quién era más fuerte y Sakura en el pasado solo golpeaba a Naruto, pero tal parece que todo cambia y la peli-rosa ya no dará preferencias cuando peleen dándoles su merecido castigo a cada uno, por lo que sus sonrisas se ampliaron mas.

Sakura al pensar lo mismo que los demás no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa de felicidad adornara su rostro. Naruto sin dejar de llorar no puso evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y Sasuke sonrió levemente, ambos teniendo los mismos pensamientos sobre el pasado.

**Continuara**

**que tal??? les gusto??? que tal el lemon??? sasuke y saku salieron muy celosos y posesivos u.u**

**y ke tal la Hinata?? mira que finalmente sako la leona ke trai dormida jajaja eso ke??**

**en lo personale me encanto escribir la pelea de sasuke y saku por los chupetones y las burlas de naruto hacia neji. pobresito de mi papasote de neji le descubrieron que duerme con un osito *o***

** me diverti bastante escribirndo este capi y espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado**

**wiiii!!! llegamos a mas de los cien reviews, estoy super agradecida con ustedes. **

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *O***

**ESPERO KE ESTE KAPI MEREZCA SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS ^^**


	7. Abriendo el pergamino

**Descubriendo lo que hay dentro del pergamino**

Sasuke había salido muy molesto de la cabaña después de que leyeron el pergamino. En la sala de la cabaña se había formado un completo silencio que solo fue levemente roto por el ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

Naruto estaba con la cabeza agachada y apretaba los puños con fuerza tratando de alguna forma apaciguar el coraje que tenia. Sakura mantenía la mirada perdida al frente, metida en sus pensamientos. Shikamaru, Neji y Shino se mantenía serios y serenos pero en sus ojos se notaba preocupación. Hakaru se mantenía callada sin entender en realidad que pasaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntar nada porque sabía que lo que minutos antes leyó su maestra en ese pergamino era algo muy importante que había causado gran preocupación en todos. Los demás solo estaban callados mirando atentos y preocupados a los dos que quedaban del equipo siete esperando una reacción de ellos o un plan.

De pronto Sakura se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos, la peli-rosa los miro completamente seria para después dedicarles una leve sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlos.

-Iré a hablar con él, cuando regrese con él más calmado planearemos algo para salvar a kakashi-sensei. –dijo tranquilamente.

-¿segura que quieres hablar sola con él? ¿no quieres que te acompañe Sakura-chan? –pregunto el rubio mirándola preocupado.

-No es necesario Naruto, se que lograre calmarlo yo sola. –dijo con calma y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

-Ya me imagino que método pervertido usaras para calmar la fiera, pelo de chicle. –comento burlona Karin para tratar de quitar el tenso ambiente.

-Ya sabes que una mujer tiene sus armas. –dijo arrogante siguiéndole el juego, para después dar media vuelta y salir de la cabaña ante la atenta mirada de todos que empezaron a recordar lo que sucedió minutos antes.

Flash back

Bueno creo que ya nos relajamos lo suficiente, así que llego la hora de ver que hay en el pergamino que dejo nuestro Hokage. –dijo de pronto Shikamaru mirando a todos con seriedad e inmediatamente dejaron de sonreír con melancolía ante los recuerdos del antiguos equipo siente y miraron a Shikamaru con seriedad.

-Creo que también deberíamos a esperara a que Sai y Lee despierten, creo que ellos al igual que nosotros merecen saber que hay en ese pergamino porque se preocuparon y dieron todo de ellos para realizar resta misión, además que también están preocupados por nuestro Hokage. –dijo Tenten mirando a todos con seriedad.

-Yo me encargo de despertarlos ahora mismo, lo del pergamino no puede esperar más. –dijo con seriedad Sakura. –Kakashi-sensei están en peligro ante cada minuto que desperdiciamos. –dijo con preocupación mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban tirados los dos chicos.

-Todos miraban atentos como Sakura se inclinaba hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Sai y con solo tocar atrás de la nuca emanando un poco de chakra verde en la punta de uno de sus dedos logro despertar al pelinegro sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sai desorientado mientras se sentaba en el piso y se tocaba la frente viendo a sus compañeros un poco mareado.

-Te desmayaste por la golpiza que tú mismo te ganaste. –dijo Karin al acercarse a su lado y ayudarlo a pararse. Sai la miro sin entender y Karin negó con la cabeza.

-Mas de rato te explico, ahora ha llegado el momento de saber lo que hay en el pergamino. –dijo con suavidad y el pelinegro asintió.

Sakura se acerco a Lee e hizo lo mismo que con Sai. Lee se sentó con algo de dificultad con la ayuda de Sakura y se toco la cabeza mirando confundido todo a su alrededor.

-¿A dónde se fueron mis Tenten-angel? –pregunto mirando a todos lados y los demás lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-Mejor cállate Lee y prepárate para saber lo que viene en el pergamino. –dijo fastidiada Tenten mientras se hincaba a su lado para ayudar a pararlo y Sakura se puso de pie.

-Pienso que lo mejor es que Paku nos cuente lo que paso antes de recibir el pergamino. –dijo Naruto con seriedad mirando al perro, el cual asintió y de un salto se puso encima de una mesa que estaba ahí mirando atento a los miembros del equipo siete, los cuales estaban parados enfrente de él dejando como siempre a la peli-rosa en medio. Los demás miraban atento e impacientes al canino, la única que no entendía que pasaba era Hikaru pero se quedo en silencio porque sabia que lo que venía sería algo importante.

-Un mes antes del secuestro de Kakashi, él encontró una cueva en las afueras de la aldea. –explico tranquilamente y todos los escuchaban atentos. –kakashi estaba algo aburrido así que salió a dar un paseo para distraerse, entonces me invoco solo para platicar y no sentirse solito. – a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando al perro incrédulos. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡ya conocen como es Kakashi! Siempre sale con sus tarugadas. –se justifico ante la mirada de todos, los cuales ante la explicación del perro asintieron mientras suspiraban resignados, a acepción de la peli-morada que solo pensaba que ese tal Kakashi del que hablaban era genial. – Ambos estuvimos caminando mientras conversábamos hasta que sin darnos cuenta salimos de la aldea y nos dimos cuenta que nos habíamos alejando mucho. Kakashi decidido que deberíamos regresar y fue entonces que accidentalmente caí en un pozo. –todos lo miraron incrédulos. – ¡¿Qué?! –volvió a preguntar alterado ante la mirada de todos.

-Eres un perro ninja Paku, ¿no se te hace algo estúpido caerte en un pozo y no reaccionar a tiempo? –pregunto incrédulo Naruto mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba en su frente y los demás asintieron dándole la razón haciendo que el perro se sonrojara.

-No es mi culpa, el pozo estaba tapado con muchas hojas y tierra. –dijo nervioso tratando de justificarse. –_(lo mismo me dijo Kakashi cuando me caí Uu.u, pero no es mi culpa que la conversación que llevaba con Kakashi fuera tan buena que no tenía mis sentidos alertas u.u)_ –ejem. –se aclaro la garganta tratando de quitarse lo apenado. –bueno como decía me caí a un pozo muy profundo y Kakashi tuvo que bajar a ayudarme. –el perro trataba de ignorar las miradas incrédulas de los demás. –a pesar de que el pozo estaba muy obscuro una parte del muro se alumbro con la luz de la luna, lo que nos permitió ver a mí y a Kakashi varios símbolos del clan Uchiha. –todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. –kakashi pensó que se trataría de una guarida del clan abandonada, pero igual decidió investigar y seguimos la cadena de abanicos Uchiha, la cual nos guio hasta un muro que nos impedía seguir. Kakashi no se dio por vencido sabiendo que era ilógico que los abanicos Uchiha estuvieran pintados como guiado un camino por nada, así que se acerco al muro para encontrar alguna forma de pasar, hasta que una finalmente encontró un ladrillo algo suelto que hacía que el muro se hiciera a un lado, al abrirlo Kakashi hizo un katon encendiendo todas las antorchas que estaban en la pared y vimos como el camino de abanicos Uchiha seguía. Lo seguimos hasta que estos nos guiaron a un enorme salón que tenía un gran abanico Uchiha en medio y abajo de este venia una escritura extraña y al parecer antigua. Kakashi se la paso un mes entero tratando de descifrarla y en el pergamino viene lo que logro descifrar. –termino de explicar mirando a todos con seriedad y todos le devolvían la mirada entre interrogante y sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei no le aviso de esto a Sasuke? –pregunto de pronto Sakura haciendo que todos la miraran. –después de todo él es un Uchiha y es probable que Sasuke tenga algunos conocimientos sobre esa escritura, así se le hubiera hecho más fácil descifrarla. –explico con tranquilidad.

-Eso es verdad y yo mismo se lo pregunte a Kakashi. –dijo Paku tranquilamente. –pero Kakashi me dijo que no sabía dónde podría estar Sasuke y que mientras no supiera donde estaba él trataría de descifrar lo escritos porque sospechaba que era algo importante. –todos asintieron dándole la razón y pusieron unas muecas pensativas.

-Pero él es el Hokage, si no confiaba en muchas personas tiene a personas en las que si confía, bien pudo haberme pedido ayuda a mi o a AMBUS para que le ayudaran a descifrar los símbolos. –dijo Shikamaru mirando al perro interrogante y Paku suspiro con pesadez.

-Eso también se lo dije a Kakashi y me dijo que si Sasuke se enteraba que le había enseñando algo de su clan a alguien más antes que a él mismo, iba a regresar a la aldea para meterle un chidori por el culo. –dijo con aburrimiento.

-Bueno hay que admitir que kakashi-sensei conocía muy bien al teme. –dijo burlón el rubio. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Sakura rodo los ojos mientras que a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Dame el pergamino para ver que dejo Kakashi-sensei. – ordeno la peli-rosa estirando su mano hacia el perro. Paku sin dudarlo asintió y con su osico saco el pergamino de una de las bolsas de su saco y se lo entrego a Sakura. La peli-rosa tomo le pergamino y lo abrió ante la atenta mirada de todos.

-Aquí Kakashi el famoso ninja copy y el gran hokage de konoha reportándose en sus choco-aventuras. –leyó incrédula la peli rosa y todos cayeron estilo anime.

_-(¿Por qué no pensé que nos saldrá con algo como esto?)_ –pensaron resignados los tres alumnos del ninja copy mientras se ponían de pie. La peli-rosa se aclaro la garganta y se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

-¡¡Supongo que Paku ya les conto algo y si no pues díganles que les cuente!! –a todo les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y les hizo pensar que ese pergamino era cien por ciento escrito por Kakashi. La única que estaba maravillada era Hikaru que cada vez pensaba que kakashi era la neta. – de ese muro, solo he logrado descifrar algunas cosas y tal vez no sea de importancia pero esto tiene que ver con mis tres alumnos, al principio pensé que solo involucraba a Sasuke, pero claramente pude leer que se trata de una técnica que solo se puede realizar utilizando el magenkyo sharinga, el chakra del zorro de nueve colas y las habilidades de los Senju, es ahí donde entra la pequeña Sakura. –todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendido, y no entendían a que se refería el peli-plata. – sé que Sakura no es un Senju pero es la única a la que Tsunade-sama le heredo todas sus habilidades. Todos sabemos que la quinta le enseño muchas de sus técnicas y las que no le enseño ella mismas las debió de haber aprendido ya que es la única fuera del clan que tiene el mismo chakra, se encargo de dejarle todo lo que ella sabía, porque sabía de las habilidades que tenía su alumna. –todos incluso la peli-rosa estaban muy sorprendidos y aunque Sakura sabia eso ultimo porque Tsunade se lo había revelado antes de la guerra ninja, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse. –es todo lo que pude investigar, sé que es poco y lo siento pero no me alcanzo tiempo de seguir con esta misión, porque alguien me ha seguido y estoy casi seguro que se trata de Uchiha Madara. –todos habían abierto enormemente los ojos entre espantados y sorprendidos, la única que no sabía de lo que hablaban era la pequeña alumna de la peli-rosa. –es solo una sospecha, así que espero estar equivocado y que solo se trate de un chakra parecido, si no es así no se cómo demonios ese maldito está vivo, ya que se supone que nosotros lo matamos hace diez años. –todos estaban en shock sin saber que decir, hacer o reaccionar mientras que una muy impresionada y algo temerosa peli rosa dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados de tal forma como si pesaran. Sasuke reacciono y lo único que hizo fue salir enfurecido de la cabaña.

The end flash back

* * *

Sasuke estaba un poco alejado de la cabaña y se había agarrado a golpear con el puño una y otra vez un tronco que estaba enfrente de él. En sus ojos había aparecido el sharingan y miraba el tronco como si fuera un enemigo que quisiera asesinar, sus manos sangraban a causa de los golpes que le daba al tronco, ya que algunas astillas se le habían encajado y otras más gruesas le habían rasgado algo de piel, pero al pelinegro no le importaba, mas bien no sentía dolor, estaba muy enfurecido que no le importaban nada.

-Sasuke. –llamo suavemente Sakura parada unos metroa atrás de él.

-¡Vete Sakura! –grito molesto sin voltear a verla y golpeando con más fuerza el tronco. – ¡quiero estar solo!

-¿para qué? ¿para seguir haciendo berrinche como si fueras un niño? –pregunto calmada sin levantar la voz y de forma irónica.

Sasuke paro el puño que iba golpear el tronco en seco y dejo caer ambos brazos a sus costados mientras sus ojos brillaban con mas instinto asesino y su entrecejo se había fruncido. De pronto apareció frente a la peli-rosa y la tomo de las solapas, la estampo en el árbol que estaba atrás de ella.

Sakura se quejo levemente por el dolor, pero sus ojos no demostraban sorpresa ante la acción violenta del chico.

-¿tú que sabes cómo me siento? –pregunto furioso en un susurro muy cerca de la peli-rosa. Sakura lo miraba atenta y sin parpadear.

-Es verdad, no sé cómo te sientes. –dijo tranquilamente mientras levantaba una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro, pero cuando estaba por tocarla Sasuke hizo su rostro a un lado mirándola desconfiado. –pero también estoy molesta, sorprendida, ansiosa y tengo muchos otros sentimientos entre cortados en mi interior, pero no por eso me pongo a hacer un berrinche y trato de pensar con la cabeza fría, tratando de hallar una solución tal y como lo está haciendo Naruto y quieras o no los demás. –dijo con seriedad y tranquilidad volviendo a intentar acariciar su mejilla y esta vez Sasuke se dejo, recargando su mejillas y cerrando sus ojos.

Al abrirlos ya no tenía el sharingan y la miraba con tristeza y confusión, también se podía ver una brillo de otras sentimientos que la chica no identifico, pero sonrió levemente al comprobar que se había calmado un poco.

A la chica se le hizo tierno como el pelinegro se doblegaba completamente mostrando lo que en verdad siente. Antes pensaba que Sasuke era el más frio y sanguinario de los tres pero hace cinco años se había dado cuenta que el pelinegro tenía el alma más débil del equipo, era un niño pequeño que fue obligado a crecer rápido y a endurecer su alma y corazón para no ser lastimado nuevamente, y solo mostraba ese niño tierno y solitario con ella y eso la hacía muy feliz porque significaba que le tenía la suficiente confianza para mostrarle su debilidad.

-Lo siento. –susurro suavemente mientras la soltaba con delicadeza de las solapas.

-Déjame curarte esas manos. –dijo con tranquilidad y mirándolo con ternura. Sasuke asintió y Sakura dejo de acariciarle su mejilla para tomar las manos del pelinegro éntrelas suyas y empezarlas a curar con un chakra verde que emanaba de ellas, ante la mirada del pelinegro.

-Ya estando completamente curadas las manos de Sasuke, Sakura las llevo a sus labio y les beso suavemente. Sasuke sonrió levemente y tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos para después acercarlo al de él mientras cerraba sus ojos y besarle los labios con suavidad.

-Gracias. –dijo después de separarse.

-No es nada. –dijo suavemente y el pelinegro le sonrió mientras pagaba su frente a la de ella. –sé que esto es frustrante porque seguramente él sabe de esta técnica y sabe que es muy poderosa, por lo que es seguro que quiere hacernos usarla a su favor a cambio de devolvernos a nuestro sensei. –dijo molesta y frustrada. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo molesto y torció los labios.

-No dejare que logre su cometido y me encargare de matarlo con mis propias manos hasta asegurarme de que esa basura no pueda salvarse o revivir. –dijo decidido y muy molesto.

-Te apoyo en eso. –dijo con algo de diversión. – pero si es por salvar a Kakashi-sensei yo lo hare lo que sea sin importarme nada, porque para mí es muy importante su vida al igual que la de ustedes. –dijo con decisión. – dejare que logre su cometido si es la última esperanza para salvar a Kakashi-sensei, pero créeme que hare hasta lo imposible por que no finalice lo que tiene pensado y are de todo por estropearle los planes. –dijo con coraje sorprendido a Sasuke.

-Pienso igual que tu y estoy seguro que el dobe también piensa lo mismo, los tres salvaremos a Kakashi y detendremos a Uchiha Madara para matarlo como se merece. –dijo algo tétrico y sonriendo de medio lado haciendo que Sakura riera levemente.

-¡Vamos con los demás que estaban algo preocupados por tu reacción! –dijo divertida.

-Déjalos que se preocupen un rato mas. –dijo indiferente para después tomar entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la peli-rosa sacándole un leve jadeo.

Sasuke comenzó a succionar el labio que tenía entre sus diente, y sonrió arrogante al sentir como Sakura tomaba su labio superior succionándolo. El beso empezó a volverse más fogoso dejando que sus lenguas participaran en el. Sin dejar de besarse Sasuke coloco su rodilla derecha entre las piernas de Sakura y tomo ambas manos de ella entre las suyas para colocarlas encima de ella, aprisionándolas levemente contra el tronco del árbol.

-Sasuke-kun. –gimió en el momento que el pelinegro rompió el beso.

La forma en la que menciono su nombre le hizo perder completamente la cordura, además el verla agitada y sonrosada lo volvió loco. Así que de una rápido movimiento y algo bruco volteo a la peli-rosa dejando que le diera la espalda y con una mano sostuvo ambas de la chica aprisionándolas contra el árbol.

Sakura se sorprendió ante la repentina acción del pelinegro pero se olvido de todo al sentir como el frotaba su erección con su trasero haciendo que ella misma lo hiciera hacia atrás para tener más contacto, por lo que el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado.

Sasuke soltó las manos de la chica y ella siguió sosteniéndose del árbol, porque si no lo hacía estaba segura que caería. El pelinegro le bajo el short junto las bragas dejándolos hasta las rodillas, después de desabrocho el pantalón dejándolo caer mas no se lo quito, se bajo un poco el bóxer solo para sacar su erecto y palpitante pene.

Sakura soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir el duro pene del chico rosar su trasero. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a besar con sensualidad el cuello de la peli-rosa mientras sus traviesas manos se metían abajo de la blusa de la chica y comenzaba a subirlas mientras acariciaba su vientre hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales apretó y estrujo sacándole varios jadeos a la oji-verde.

-Inclínate más. –susurro sobre su cuello.

La peli-rosa cegada por el deseo le obedeció inclinándose un poco haciendo que su trasero quedara mas levantado provocando que rosara el miembro del pelinegro sacándole un fuerte gemido a ambos.

Sasuke no lo resistió mas y de una salvaje embestida se adentro en los cálidos y húmedos labios de la chica sacándoles un ronco y fuerte gemido a ambos.

A causa del gran placer que sintieron ambos, Sakura tobo que recargar su frente en el tronco del árbol y Sasuke tuvo que recargar la suya en la espalda de la chica.

-Sostente fuerte Sakura. –dijo con la respiración agitada y de manera sensual mientras llevaba sus manos a la cadera de ella.

Sakura asintió y dejo de recargar su frente en el tronco para ahora recargar sus manos. Sasuke comenzó a moverse de manera lenta pero profunda provocándole gemidos placenteros a la peli-rosa y gruñidos a él.

-Más rápido Sasuke-kun. –pidió entre un gemido a la peli-rosa, gemido que al pelinegro se le hizo de lo más sensual, por lo que no dudo en complacerla.

Comenzó a aumentar al velocidad de las estocadas enterrándose en lo más profundo de la chica haciendo que ambos se sintieran en la gloria. Sasuke el sentir lo estrecha que se ponía ante cada estocada y sentir como los jugos de excitación de la chica resbalaban en su pene hasta llegar a los testículos lo estaba volviendo completamente loco haciendo que ante cada segundo aumentara la profundidad y velocidad de las embestidas.

Sakura sentía el orgasmo cerca, sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse poco a poco provocando que apretara mas sus labios vaginales y ese delicioso cosquilleo en su vientre hizo que su mente se nublara.

Sasuke sabía que ella estaba teniendo su orgasmo, lo podía sentir en su miembro por la manera en la que lo aprisionaba, lo sentía en sus manos por la manera en la que el cuerpo de la chica tenia leves aspamos, y lo escuchaba al oír perfectamente el fuerte pero melodioso gemido satisfecho que salía de sus labios. Y no lo pudo evitar, el suyo también estaba por venir, así que aumento la velocidad de las estocadas y al dar unas cuantas mas toco el cielo con los dedos mientras se derramaba completamente en el interior de su mujer.

Terminando el orgasmo de ambos, completamente agitados y debilitados ambos se dejaron car de rodillas sin separarse. El pelinegro había llevado sus manos a la cintura de Sakura mientras recargaba su barbilla en el hombro haciendo que Sakura sintiera y oyera su agitada respiración.

Sakura había recargado nuevamente su frente en el tronco del árbol tratando de regularizar su agitada respiración mientras que sus manos las dejaba caer pesadamente a sus costados.

-Eso… eso fue intento. –dijo agitada y con sus mejillas muy sonrosadas y Sasuke no pudo evitar que y una sonrisa arrogante adornara su rostro.

-Lo sé. –contesto arrogante. La peli-rosa volteo a verlo con desaprobación, pero no tuvo tiempo a reclamarle porque Sasuke la sorprendió besando suavemente sus labios.

El beso era tierno pero apasionado, sus lenguas jugaban con la del otro saboreándose entre sí.

-Vamos con los demás, antes de que vengan a buscarnos. –dijo tranquilamente después de romper el beso. Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio pero asintió. Con cuidado salió del interior de la peli rosa sacándoles un leve jadeo a ambos, rápidamente se puso de pie y se subió el bóxer y el pantalán mientras que Sakura se ponía de pie y comenzaba a arreglarse la ropa también.

-Vamos. –dijo acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano para después darle un lleve beso en los labios. Cuando separaron sus labios se sonrieron levemente y comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardara tanto sensei? –pregunto inocentemente Hikaru mientras jugaba cartas con Naruto, Lee y Kiba haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver.

-¡¡Ohhh!! ¡Qué inocente pequeñuela! –dijo enternecida y de forma cantarina Ino acercándose a ella y acariciándole el cabello como si fuera un cachorro haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo.

-¡Sí! ¡yo a su edad no era tan inocente! –dijo Karin de forma melosa.

-¡Cállensen brujas que Sakura-chan y el teme no están haciendo lo que piensan! –dijo molesto Naruto pero rápidamente se escondió atrás de Kiba al recibir la mirada asesina de ambas chicas que llamo brujas.

-Naruto, cualquiera se da cuenta que esos dos en vez de hablar están follando. –dijo de lo más tranquilo Sai que estaba en una esquina del salón pintando y recibió una mirada asesina por parte del rubio, pero el pelinegro la ignoro y solo se dedico a pintar. Neji y Shikamaru rodaron los ojos fastidiados.

-¡¡Ellos no harían eso estando en una situación como esta!! –grito exaltado el rubio defendiendo a sus amigos y los demás incluso Hikaru lo miraron incrédulos.

La puerta se abrió llamando la atención de todos, los cuales al ver a un pareja con un brillo especial en la mirada les hizo comprobar sus sospechas de lo que estaban haciendo menos al rubio que seguía esperanzado a que sus amigos solo platicaban.

-¿Por qué traen sangre en la ropa? –pregunto Hikaru y los demás notaron quela blusa de Sakura, camisa y pantalón de Sasuke tenían manchas de sangre. – ¿caso le dieron tan duro que sangraron o jugaron a rasguñarse y pegarse mientras lo hacían? –pregunto de forma traviesa haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura la fulminaran con la mirada y que los demás la miraran impresionados.

_-(nos equivocamos, esta chamaca de inocente no tiene nada O.O)_ –fue el pensamiento de Karin, Sai e Ino.

_-(la alunan que se consiguió Sakura-chan tiene la mente mas pervertida que yo O.O)_ –el rubio miraba impresionado a la pequeñuela de quince años.

_-(a pa alumna que se consiguió Sakura ¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji y Shino.

-¡¡No seas idiota Hikaru!! –grito Sakura molesta mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia su alumna.

-¿Entonces? ¿de qué es la sangra? –pregunto con una mueca pasativa mientras movía de una lado a otro los ojos.

-¡Que te importa, pero no es de las pervertidas cosas que piensas! –dijo propinándole un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Qué cruel sensei! –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba el gran chichón en la cabeza y los demás miraban la escena incrédulos. –yo que te admiro y te quiero y tú me pegas golpeándome. –dijo llorando con mas fuerza haciendo que Ino, Karin, Lee y Naruto la miraran con compasión. –eres como una hermana mayor para mí y tú me pegas mucho. –siguió de dramática y Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Ignoren a la descerebrada y mejor hablemos del problema que tenemos. –dijo Sakura mirando a los demás y tratando de ignorar el llanto de su alumna. Ino se compadeció de la peli-morada y fue a abrazarla para consolarla.

-Yo estaba pensado que lo mejor es ir a esa cueva donde Kakashi encontró lo que viene en el pergamino. –dijo Shikamaru mirándolos con seriedad. –así tal vez Sasuke podría descifrar lo que pueda y si no es así tal vez nosotros lo logremos. –dijo tranquilamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru ¿ustedes que piensan? –dijo un poco animado el rubio.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo y tal vez ahí encontremos alguna pista de Kakashi-sensei. –dijo tranquilamente la peli-rosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo pienso que deberíamos comenzar a viajar mañana porque ahorita ya es muy noche y saben que no es muy seguro que digamos. –dijo indiferente Neji.

-Yo pienso igual. –lo apoyo Tenten.

-Bien mañana partiremos a primera hora. –dijo cortante Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia la habitación donde habían dormido la noche anterior.

-El teme tan amargado y don ordenes como siempre. –dijo entre dientes el rubio mirando por donde se fue Sasuke y Sakura suspiro pesadamente.

-Lo mejor es que Ino, Hikaru Karin, Hinata y Tenten se pongan hacer la cena mientras los demás preparamos lo necesario para el viaje. –dijo tranquilamente Sakura.

-¿Por qué tu no nos ayudas con la cena pelo de chicle? –reclamo molesta Karin e Ino y Tenten asintieron apoyándola.

-¡Créeme Karin-san! –dijo Hikaru tomando el brazo de la pelirroja para llamar la atención de ella. –si quieres ir sanita y sin dolor de estomago mañana en el viaje no le pidas a sensei que cocine y nos termine dando sus platillos nutricionales. –dijo con pesar. Los demás la vieron y tanto Sai como Naruto asintieron dándole la razón mientras pasaban salivaba con dificultad.

-¡¡Va!! Ni que fueran tan malos mis platillos, solo les pongo cosas nutritivas que fortalecen el cuerpo. –dijo la peli-rosa tranquilamente haciendo que Hikaru, Naruto y Sai la miraran con miedo, los demás al ver la mirada de esos tres supieron que no deberían dejar que la peli-rosa les preparara la comida.

-Sakura ¿Qué piensas que es bueno para llevar al viaje? –pregunto rápidamente Shikamaru llamando su atención para conseguir que no se arrepienta en eso de no cocinar. La peli rosa puso un mueca pensativa para meditar que necesitarían en el viaje y los demás suspiraron aliviados y miraron agradecidos a Shikamaru.

**Continuara**

**sinceramente no me combensio como kedo el kapi, solo espero ke a ustedes si le haya gustado**

**se ke es algo aburrido pero las cosas que puse eran neecesarias para el trama del fic u.u**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POORSUS REVIEWS**

**SUS REVIEWS SON MI INSPIRACION**

**SPERO KE ESTE CAPI AUNQ HAYA STADO ALGO ABURRIDO MERESCA ALGUNO D SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS ^^**

**BEXOTEX**


	8. Encontrandose  con el  enemigo

**Encontrándose con el enemigo**

Llevaban cerca de dos semanas viajando hacia konoha, pero Sasuke había querido que antes de llegar a la aldea Pakkun los llevara al escondite Uchiha que había encontrado Kakashi y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Aquí es. –dijo Pakkun de forma seria parado en frente de un pozo. Todos los miraban atentos y algo desconfiados.

-¡Al mal paso darle prisa! –dijo con diversión Naruto mientras agarraba a Pakkun y saltaba hacia el pozo.

-¡Aunque me cueste admitirlo, tienes razón dobe! –dijo Sasuke con diversión mientras una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro para después saltar hacia el pozo.

-¡Pero qué impacientes! –dijo exasperada Sakura mientras seguía a sus compañeros.

-¡Espérame sensei! –grito Hikaru mientras saltaba.

-¡Mocosa impaciente! –dijo Neji exasperado saltando después que la chica.

-¿O soy yo o Neji ha tomado cierto interés por proteger a esa niña? –pregunto extrañada Tenten.

-No eres tu Tenten, Neji se la ha pasado todo el camino regañándola, mirándola, sobreprotegiéndola. –dijo Sai mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia.

-Entonces si resulto ser un pedófilo. –dijo Kiba mirando a todos incrédulos y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Sht problemáticos. –dijo con fastidio Shikamaru mientras caminaba hacia el pozo dejándose caer.

-¡Espera Shika! –grito Ino saltando atrás de él.

-¡Arriba el poder de la juventud chicos! –grito extasiado Lee saltando hacia el pozo.

-A veces me das pena ajena lee. –dijo Tenten con fastidio saltando atrás del cejón.

-¡Vamos Hinata, Shino! –dijo Kiba con amabilidad mientras se disponía a saltar seguido de la peli-azul y Akamaru. Shino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y salto.

-¡Yo aquí los espero! –grito Choji mientras comía papitas.

-De eso nada. –dijo Karin empujándolo hacia el pozo para después saltar atrás de él.

-Esta mujer tan impulsiva como siempre. –dijo resignado Sai para después saltar al pozo también.

-¡Hasta que bajan! –dice con aburrimiento Naruto en el momento que Sai cayo de pie enfrente de él. Los demás estaban alrededor tratando de ver algo entre la obscuridad, ya que la luz de afuera no alumbraba mucho.

-Yo traigo una lámpara en mi mochila, así no nos será difícil avanzar. –dijo con tranquilidad Sakura mientras se quitaba la mochila y se inclinaba para buscar en esta. De pronto una mano traviesa toco el trasero de la peli-rosa haciéndola que le recorriera un escalofrió por toda la columna. – ¡¿Quién me agarro el trasero? –grito alterada mientras se enderezaba.

Sasuke inmediatamente activo el sharingan logrando ver perfectamente que alado de su mujer haciéndose pendejo estaba Naruto, el cual tenía un hilillo de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Sin pensárselo dos veces Sasuke camino hacia el rubio y le dio un zape sacándole un chichón.

-¿Por qué me pegas teme? –grito molesto el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza. Los demás rodaron los ojos ante esa escena que todo el viaje se estuvo repitiendo.

-¡por tocarle el trasero a mi mujer! –grito molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡No seas envidioso teme! ¡Solo lo acaricie! –dijo poniendo una cara de pervertido haciendo que Sasuke gruñera del coraje y que a Sakura se le hinchara una vena en la cabeza.

-¡Pues ni tocarlo puedes inútil! ¡Ese trasero es de mi mujer por lo tanto es mío y solo yo lo puedo tocar! –dijo exasperando y mandándole rayos con la mirada y Naruto hacia lo mismo.

-¡Cállense los dos o me obligaran a callarlos por la fuerza! –dijo amenazante Sakura haciendo que ambos pasaran saliva con dificultad y asintieran varias veces con la cabeza. Sakura suspiro con cansancio para después sacar la lámpara y prenderla alumbrando gran parte del lugar.

-Oye Neji. –hablo Sai llamando la atención de todos. – ¿Por qué tienes la mano de Hikaru agarrada? –todos incluso Neji y Hikaru miraron hacia donde apuntaba Sai viendo que efectivamente el castaño la tenia agarrada de la mano.

-Ni cuenta me di, estaba muy entretenida con la pelea. –dijo impresionada Hikaru y Neji rápidamente soltó la mano de la chica como si quemara mientras se daba vuelta rápidamente para que no notaran el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Démonos prisa. –dijo cortante mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba la cadenas de abanicos Uchiha, sin importarle no ver del todo bien por la obscuridad.

-¿O soy yo o en realidad se sonrojo? –pregunto muy, pero muy impresionada Tenten mirando hacia donde se alejo Neji al igual que los demás.

-No te equivocaste. –dijo Karin de forma incrédula.

-No conocía ese lado pedófilo de Hyuga. –dijo Sasuke muy impresionado.

-Apenas te das cuenta Sasuke-kun. –dijo Sakura con tranquilidad. –todo el camino se la ha pasado viendo a Hikaru. –explico con tranquilidad.

-Ósea ¿cómo? ¿Me están diciendo que le gusto a Neji-san? –pregunto extrañada la peli-morada y todos la miraron incrédulos.

-Tan distraída que me recuerda a alguien. –dijo Ino con aburrimiento mientras empezaba a caminar seguida por los demás.

-¿a quién? –preguntaron Naruto y Hikaru a la vez mientras los seguían haciendo que todos los demás rodaran los ojos fastidiados.

-A nadie chicos, a nadie. –dijo con aburrimiento Sakura.

-¡Pero ya díganme ¿enserio le gusto a Neji-san? – siguió preguntado haciendo que todos los demás volverán a rodar los ojos.

-Pregúntaselo a Hyuga. –dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad y Hikaru asintió.

-¡Neji-san! –grito mientras corría tratando de alcanzar al castaño perdiéndose por la obscuridad que la lámpara de Sakura no alcanzaba a alumbrar.

-No debiste decirle e so Sasuke, Hikaru no es nada tímida y cuando tiene una duda hace de todo por resolverla. –dijo Sakura.

-Déjala Sakura-chan, así nos divertimos más. –dijo burlón el rubio y lo demás asintieron dándole la razón por lo que Sakura suspiro derrotada.

-¡Neji-san! –se escucho el grito de Hikaru a lo lejos.

-¡¿Que quieres mocosa? –al oír el grito exasperado de Neji tanto Naruto como Ino, Karin, Sakura Sai y Kiba se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada mientras que los demás solo sonrieron burlones.

-¿Es verdad que te gusto Neji-san? –pregunto Hikaru de lo más tranquila.

-¡Oh! tenía razón Sakura, esa chica es muy directa. –dijo Ino con algo de burla.

-¡¿Pero qué dices mocosa? ¡¿Quien te dijo semejante estupidez? –ahora si todos se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada, el único que pudo mantener la compostura fue Sasuke.

-¡Me lo dijo Sai-san, pero no me contestaste Neji-san ¿en verdad te gusto?

-¡Cállate mocosa y deja de decir idioteces!

-¡Oh! ahora Neji no se la quitara de encima hasta que le diga sí o no. –dijo con diversión Sakura y los demás sonrieron burlones.

-¡Dime Neji-san!

-¡Déjame en paz mocosa y deja de colgarte de mi brazo que pesas!

-Que les dije. –dijo Saskura con diversión y Naruto no pudo evitar soltar una risa burlona.

-¡Neji-san! –se escucho el grito horrorizado de Hikaru haciendo que los demás sin pensarlo empezaran a correr.

Cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban Neji y Hikaru vieron como Neji estaba encima de Hikaru como protegiéndola y en todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de flechas. Hikaru estaba acostada en el piso baca arriba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el rostro del castaño estaba escondido entre su hombro y cuello.

Sus demás compañeros estaban muy sorprendido y Tenten al igual que Lee y Hinata se espantaron al ver como el cuerpo de su amigo y primo estaba lleno de flechas y por sus heridas salía mucha sangre.

Sakura sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco a Neji alumbrando con su lámpara todas las heridas de este.

-Tiene veinte flechas clavadas en el cuerpo, así que no te muevas Hikaru, revisare que tan profundas están y se las sacare. –aun algo choqueada la peli-morada asintió. –alguien deténgame la lámpara para que me alumbre. –ordeno y al instante Sasuke se acerco y tomo la lámpara, los demás aun seguían muy impresionados por lo que vieron. Sakura acerco una de sus manos a la flecha que vio mas clavada y empezó emanar chakra verde de su mano derecha para ver que tan profunda estaba.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto Lee al salir del shock.

-Veníamos caminando Neji-san y yo y de pronto empezaron a salir flechas disparadas desde la pared y Neji-san me tiro al suelo protegiéndome. –dijo en un susurro Hikaru aun manteniendo la mirada perdida en el techo.

Naruto se acerco a la pared viendo que había varios agujeros en esta, volteo hacia donde estaban Neji, Hikaru, Sasuke y Sakura viendo que en el piso había más flechas tiradas.

-Era una trampa mas no sé cómo fue activada. –dijo el rubio con seriedad, Sakura solo lo escuchaba ya que estaba más atenta en checar la profundidad de las heridas mientras que los demás miraban atentos al rubio.

-Recuerdo que mientras caminaba sentí como se aprisionaba el suelo como si fuera un interruptor, pero no alcance a bajar la mirada porque inmediatamente las flechas comenzaron a dispararse. –explico con tranquilidad Hikaru.

-Eso explica cómo se activo la trampa. –dijo con tranquilidad el rubio y los demás asintieron dándole la razón. – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que había trampas Pakkun? –pregunto algo molesto mientras miraba al perro que en este momento se encontraba en el hombro de Shikamaru.

-Porque no las había. –dijo con seriedad el canino y todos lo miraron sin entender. –cuando Kakashi y yo entramos no caímos en ninguna trampa, pero al día siguiente Kakashi analizo mejor el lugar porque se le hacía ilógico que no hubiera trampas. Cuando lo checamos más detalladamente encontramos varias trampas pero estaban descompuestas. –todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

-Lo único que se puede significar eso es que alguien arreglo las trampas. –dijo Shikamaru mirándolos con seriedad. –lo que significa que es muy probable que la persona que secuestro a nuestro Hokage esté aquí. (N/A: naa que genio ¬¬ ahora entiendo porque es el estratega de la aldea ¬¬)

-Incluso Kakashi puede estar aquí. –dijo Sasuke cortante mientras apretaba el puño de su mano libre. Naruto asintió dándole la razón a su amigo, Sakura frunció el entrecejo y los demás ensancharon los ojos impresionados.

-¡Demonios! ¡Debimos buscar en este lugar desde el principio! –grito con coraje Kiba.

-¿Qué hubieras ganado con eso? –pregunto el rubio mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Cómo que, qué? –pregunto molesto y mirándolo como si fuera obvio. –hubiéramos salvado a nuestro Hokage sin necesidad de desperdiciar tanto tiempo buscándolos.

-Solo hubieras logrado morir. –dijo Sakura con tranquilidad mientras seguía analizando las heridas de Neji. –si el enemigo es en verdad Madara los hubiera matado, así que desperdiciarían sus vidas en vano e igual terminarían buscándonos. –Sakura no apartaba la mirada de las heridas de Neji por lo que no vio como Kiba fruncía el entrecejo mas si oyó como gruñía molesto.

-No te creas tan poderosa Sakura que nosotros también somos fuertes y podríamos acabar con Madara. –le respondió con coraje y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

-Sé que son fuertes pero también sé que no son los suficientes fuetes para matar a alguien como él. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿y tú si bruja? –pregunto molesto y fulminándola con la mirada al instante Sasuke activo el sharingan y lo miro muy enfurecido, y Naruto se puso enfrente de él tomándolo de las solapas mientras lo miraba enfurecido y Kiba le devolvía la mirada retador. Los demás estaban preocupados y nerviosos ante lo tenso que se había tornado el ambiente, además el saber que su enemigo estaba muy cerca los estaba preocupando de mas y comprendían que Kiba solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos, mas lo que decía no lo hacía para provocar a los miembros del equipo siente.

-Deja de faltarle al respeto a Sakura-chan. –dijo entre dientes el rubio mirándolo de forma amenazante. –no me ha estado gustando la forma en la que le has estado hablando solo porque te está diciendo la verdad. –dijo enfurecido y sus ojos se habían tornado rojos mientras que Akamaru se había puesto alado de Kiba y le gruñía feroz al rubio mostrándole sus blancos y afilados colmillos.

-Cálmense chicos, no se dejen llevar por la presión del momento. –hablo con tranquilidad Shikamaru tratando de tranquilizar tanto a los dos sobreprotectores chicos del equipo siente como a kiba. –además Kiba por mucho que te pese sabemos que sin Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto nos será muy difícil pelear contra Madara, sabes que ellos ya pelearon con él y lo conocen mejor que nosotros. –siguió tratando pero no consiguió nada, ya que tanto el rubio como el castaño seguían mirándose con ganas de matarse mientras que Sasuke estaba atento a Akamaru dispuesto a matarlo si se atrevía a hacerle algo a Naruto.

-Naruto. –llamo Sakura mirando al rubio y este dejo de mirar a Kiba para mirarla a ella. –ya tranquilízate que lo que Kiba haya dicho no me ofendió, además entiende que esta bajo presión por lo que nos acabamos de enterar. –dijo con tranquilidad para después sonreírle levemente. Naruto soltó un profundo suspiro y soltó a Kiba.

-Lo siento, yo también estoy algo presionado por saber que estamos muy cerca de Madara. –dijo un poco calmado pero sus ojos aun seguían rojos por el chakra del zorro. Sai, Karin, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Lee y Tenten estaban muy impresionados por como Sakura a pesar de los años seguía tranquilizando a Naruto con solo una pocas palabras.

-Yo también lo siento, solo estoy algo frustrado. –dijo kiba un poco arrepentido y bajando la cabeza.

-Sasuke. –llamo Sakura para qué dejara de mirar con el sharingan a Kiba y Akamaru. El pelinegro volteo a verla y al ver que le sonreía pidiéndole con la mirada que se tranquilizara suspiro fastidiado mientras cerraba sus ojos para mostrar nuevamente su color negro que tanto le gustaba a la peli-rosa.

_-(mis respetos para la frentona, tranquilizo a ambas fieras con facilidad O.O)_ –Ino miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Sakura al igual que los demás.

-Neji tiene varias heridas profundas pero no graves. –dijo de pronto la peli-riosa llamando la atención de todos. –Le sacare todas las flechas a Neji por lo que necesito que lo sostengas fuete para que no se mueva Hikaru. –dijo Sakura mirando a su alumna y esta asintió mientras abrazaba a Neji tratando de poner sus manos donde no tuviera flechas. –creo que en la posición que estas no podrás sostenerlo bien. –dijo en forma pensativa. –Naruto y Lee ayúdenla a sostenerlo y traten de que no se mueva nada. –ordeno mirando a ambos, los cuales asintieron y se acercaron a Neji para después arrodillarse y sostenerlo de diferentes ángulos. Los demás miraban atentos lo que haría Sakura. – ¿listos?

-Lo tenemos bien sostenido Sakura-san. –dijo Lee con seguridad. Sakura asintió y tomo una flecha en sus manos.

-Uno, dos, tres. –al terminar de decir tres saco la primer flecha sacándole un grito desgarrador a Neji por lo que la mayoría miro al Hyuga con preocupación en especial Hinata, Lee, Tenten y Hikaru, la cual también se sentía muy culpable porque si Hyuga estaba así era por su culpa. El único que se mantenía inmune solo observando era Sasuke, y Sakura solo miraba a Neji con seriedad y concentración.

Sakura fue sacando todas las flechas que Nejji tenía en su cuerpo, por cada flecha que le sacaba se oía un grito desgarrados por parte de Neji preocupando mas a sus compañeros, pero cuando la peli-rosa sacaba las ultimas flechas solo se oían gruñidos de dolor de parte del castaño dándoles a entender que su garganta estaba adolorida ante los gritos anteriores.

-Son todas las flechas. –dijo con seriedad mientras sostenía una flecha en su mano. –ya pueden soltarlo y por favor ayuden a mi alumna a quitarle el cuerpo de Neji sin moverlo muy brusco y pónganlo en el piso acostado boca abajo. –pidió con amabilidad y al instante Lee y Naruto hicieron los que les pidió.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Sasuke al ver que Sakura se llevaba una de las flechas cerca de la nariz comenzado a olfatearla.

-Tienen veneno. –dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo haciendo que los demás ensancharan los ojos horrorizados.

-¿es muy fuerte? –pregunto preocupada Hinata. Saskura frunció el entrecejo tratando con solo olerlo identificar el veneno.

-Algo. –respondió Sakura tirando la flecha y acercándose a su alumna que seguía acostada boca arriba en el suelo.

-Tonta. –dijo con algo de ternura haciendo reaccionar a Hikaru, ya que desde que Neji empezó a gritar había ha entrado e n shock. – ¿no te has dado cuenta verdad? –pregunto con diversión y Hikaru la miro sin entender mientras se sentaba en el piso, pero al tratar de pararse un fuerte dolor en su chamorro izquierdo se lo impidió haciendo que la peli-morada lo mirara viendo como una flecha le había atravesado completamente el chamorro. –a veces eres tan despistada. –dijo en forma de regaño y Hikaru bufo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Al menos me dio una a mí y no todas a Neji-san. –dijo culpable mientras sus ojos se nublaban levemente. Sakura sonrió con ternura y se le acerco a su oído.

-El te protegió porque quería que salieras inmune ante al ataque porque le preocupas al igual que tu padre lo hizo, pero aquí estoy yo para salvar la vida de Neji y no dejarlo morir como paso con tu padre. –le susurro en el oído solo para qué ella lo escuchara. Hikaru asintió mientras hacia todo lo posible por retener sus lágrimas.

-Las cosas fueron muy parecidas. –dijo con voz entrecortada y llorosa. Los demás que miraban la escena se sorprendieron por el dolor que mostraba la mirada de la peli-morada haciéndola ver como una niña indefensa que necesitada de protección, todo lo contrario a la niña fuerte, burlona y risueña que conocieron.

-Lo sé. –dijo enternecida Sakura mientras tocaba una de las mejillas con su mano derecha y con su dedo pulgar limpiaba las lagrimas que le salían. –pero no te dejes dominar por los recuerdos de tu pasado porque te necesito para que me ayudes a curar a Neji. –dijo con suavidad mirándola de forma maternal dejando que los demás vieran el cariño que le tenía a su alumna.

Sasuke y Naruto mirabas la escena embelesado, esa lado dulce y consolador que mostraba la peli-rosa les encantaba, es uno de los lados de la chica que los enamoro y Sasuke no podo evitar que por la cabeza le pasara la idea de que Sakura sin duda seria una excelente madre y estaba dispuesto a tener una familia con ella cuando los problemas que tenían ahorita pasaran, estaba seguro que con ella querría vivir toda su vida.

Hikaru miraba a la peli-rosa con agradecimiento y cariño, rápidamente limpio las lagrimas y la miro con seguridad y decisión, quería mucho a su sensei porque ella la cuido desde que quedo huérfana, ella es lo único que tiene, además que siempre la ayudado a tratar de superar su pasado. Sakura la ha consolado, entrenado, educado y cuidado, la admira y quiere porque para ella es su ejemplo a seguir y aunque a veces se molesten entre ellas hay momentos en los que se apoyan una a la otra, es su manera de demostrar que se quieren. Para Hikaru Sakura no solo era su sensei también era su hermana mayor y estaban segura que para su senssei ella era su hermana menor.

-Quítame la flecha sensei, tenemos que curar a Neji-san. –dijo con diversión y mostrándole una confiable sonrisa. Sakura sonrió levemente y asintió. Los demás no habían dicho nada, pero les había enternecido el lazo que tenían ellas dos como maestra y sensei haciéndoles recordar sus antiguos sensei, cosa que les hizo sonreír con melancolía.

-Flexiona tu pierna y aunque te duela apoya tu pie. –ordeno Sakura y Hikaru hizo lo que le pido haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando apoyo su pie. –no puedo levantar tu pierna aporque el veneno se correría con más facilidad.

-Lo sé. –dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

-Muerde lo que quieras porque a diferencia de Neji tú no estás inconsciente y aun así le dolió como no tienes idea. –dijo con diversión y Hikaru sudo frio.

-Toma Hika-chan, muérdelo. –dijo el rubio dándole a Pakkun, el cual miraba asustado a Naruto. A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que el rubio le sonreía de oreja a oreja a la peli-morada.

-Esta peludo y me da asco. –dijo con desagrado.

-¡Oye! –dijo Pakkun mirándola ofendido y los demás rodaron los ojos.

-Ten. –Sasuke le aventó su espada para qué la mordiera y Hikaru la atrapo.

-Bueno muérdela. –dijo Sakura mientras rompía la punta de la flecha y Hikaru así lo hizo. –una, dos tres. –al terminar de decir tres saco de un jalón la flecha provocando que la chica hiciera una mueca de dolor mientras mordía con todas sus fuerzas el mango de la espada. –listo. –Sakura comenzó a cerrar la herida con su chakra mientras sacaba de su estuche de armas una pequeña jeringa que tenía un liquido verdoso. –este antídoto cura esta clase de veneno. –le informo mientras se lo inyectaba en la pierna ante la atenta mirada de todos. Sakura se acerco a Neji y otra jeringa con antídoto inyectándosela también. –Hikaru encárgate de cerrar todas las heridas de Neji. –la peli-morada asintió y rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso de rodillas alado de Neji para empezar a cerrar cada una de sus heridas.

-Tardara mucho en cerrarlas Sakura. –pregunto Sasuke.

-Algo. –contesto con seriedad. –yo las curaría pero quiero tener todo mi chakra porque si más adentro esta Madara necesitaremos de el. –explico con seriedad.

-De todas forma no creo que despierte Neji ahorita y si lo hace estará algo débil por el veneno. –dijo Karin con una mueca pensativa y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

-Nosotros tenemos que darnos prisa y no perder más tiempo aquí. –dijo con fastidio Sasuke.

-Tienes razón Sasuke pero no me gustaría dejar a Neji y HIkaru solos, ambos están muy débiles y les sería difícil defenderse si los llegan a atacar. –dijo con seriedad y preocupación Shikamaru.

-Yo me quedare con ellos ustedes váyanse. –dijo Shino con tranquilidad.

-Yo también podría quedarme. –dijo Choji.

-Bueno cuídense y protéjanlos. –dijo Naruto sonriéndoles agradecido y tanto Shino como Choji le sonrieron levemente.

-Andando, yo iré al frente. –dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar.

-Cuídate Hikaru y cuida de Neji. –dijo Sakura empezando a seguir a Sasuke y atrás de ella la siguió el rubio.

-Te encargo a mi primo. –dijo Hinata mirándola agradecida y Hikaru asintió mientras la miraba sonriéndole sin dejar de emanar chakra de sus manos que cerraban las heridas de Neji.

-Andando. –dijo Shikamaru empezando a caminar y los demás lo siguieron.

* * *

Sasuke encabezaba a todos alumbrando con la alampara, todos caminaban lo más cuidadosos que podían para no caer en alguna de las trampas que seguramente habían en el camino.

-Ups. –dijo Karin que era la que iba casi al final haciendo que todos se pararan.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? –pregunto Sai que estaba a su lado.

-Creo que pise un interruptor de una trampa. –dijo con algo de temor.

-¡Pero que zanahoria tan idiota! –dijo Sakura con fastidio mientras se daba un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¡¿a quién llamas idiota pelo de chicle? –reclamo molesta y caminando hacia ella, pero solo dio dos paso y se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta que había terminado de activar la trampa. –ups. –volvió a repetir mientras sonreía nerviosa y los demás rodaron los ojos.

-Baka. –dijeron todos a la vez menos Sai que solo negó resignado con la cabeza. De pronto se empezó a oír el ruido que hace la pólvora cuando se está prendiendo.

Sasuke alumbro las paredes viendo como estas tenían varios sellos explosivos unidos con una mecha, todos miraron hacia donde Sasuke alumbraba y abrieron los ojos horrorizados.

-¡Corran! –grito Naruto horrorizado rápidamente cargo a Hinata que estaba a su lado y corrió hacia adelante siendo seguido por algunos mientras que otros corrían hacia atrás haciéndoseles más fácil.

Se oyó una fuerte explosión y varias rocas comenzaron a desprenderse del techo haciendo que todos saltaran hacia adelante según la dirección por donde corrían y así evitar que las rocas los aplastaran.

* * *

Hikaru ya había terminado de curar las heridas de Neji y con ayuda de Choji lo había acomodado boca arriba en el piso poniendo la cabeza del castaño sobre sus piernas. Choji estaba sentado alado de la peli-morada comiendo frituras y Shino estaba parado frente a ellos recargado en la pared.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto preocupada al oír las explosiones y el derrumbe viendo a Shino y Choji.

-Se oyó como un derrumbe. –Dijo Shino con preocupación. (N/A: válgame la redundancia lo acabo de decir ¬¬)

-Y vino de más adelante. –dijo Choji igual de preocupado.

-Solo espero que estén bien. –dijo con algo de preocupación Hikaru mirando hacia donde se habían ido su sensei y los demás, pero regreso su mirada hacia Neji al sentir que se movía viendo como apretaba los parpados con molestia.

Neji abrió sus ojos topándose con el rostro preocupado de la alumna de Sakura, empezó a preguntarse mentalmente que había pasado , cuando de pronto llegaron los recuerdos a su mente.

-¿se encuentra mejor Neji-san? –pregunto preocupada llamando la atención de los otros dos que inmediatamente dirigieron su mirada hacia Neji.

-Si, ¿tú lo estás? –pregunto con cierta preocupación. Hikaru asintió levemente y una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro del castaño, el cual intento ponerse de pie pero un mareo hizo que volviera acostarse dejando caer su cabeza sobre las piernas de la chica.

-Aun esta débil por el veneno que tenían las flecas. –explico con algo de preocupación, el castaño asintió y cerro sus ojos. –lo siento. –dijo de pronto y Neji sintió como algo húmedo caí en su mejilla, por lo que abrió los ojos y los ensancho al verla llorar. –por mi culpa te hirieron mucho. –dijo con voz llorosa y el Hyuga frunció el entrecejo.

-No fue tu culpa. –dijo cortante y la chica ensancho los ojos. –yo te quise salvar, nadie me obligo, además no sabíamos que habían trampas. –dijo suavizando su ceño usando un tono de voz más calmado. –así que deja de llorar. – ordeno y Hikaru asintió. –quien lo diría con esa cara de niña buena te ves más tierna. –dijo con algo de burla y Hikaru frunció el entrecejo. Neji se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el rostro de la chica y no podo evitar quedarse embelesado con los ojos color lila, por lo que Hikaru había dejado de fruncir el entrecejo y lo miraba extrañada.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto extrañada sacando a Neji de su transe mientras que Choji y Shino miraban extrañados a Neji porque no se dio cuenta de su presencia ni la ausencia de los demás, solo se la había pasado viendo a la alumna de Sakura. Neji cerró los ojos y suspiro con pesadez.

-No puedo creer que todos hayan tenido razón. –dijo para sí mismo pero Hikaru, Shino y Choji lo escucharon perfectamente. –_(cuando las flechas se dirigían a ella me di cuenta de lo que siento por esta mocosa. ¡Soy un Hyuga! ¡No me mentiré a mi mismo menos a ella! ¡No soy tan cobarde para hacerlo! ¡Total! Si me rechaza la vida sigue)_ –los ojos perla del ninja brillaron con decisión. –tal parece que es verdad soy un pedófilo. –dijo con algo de fastidio y Hikaru lo miro sin entender. –pero solo una mocosa me gusta y esa eres tú. –dijo cortante y Hikaru desencajo la mandíbula al igual que los otros dos

_-(baya declaración más fría U¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de Choji y Shino.

-¡No te quedes como tonta y dime si te gustan los chicos grandes! ¡no! ¡más bien dime si te gusto yo! –dijo en forma de orden mirándola indiferente, pero por dentro se moría de los nervios.

_-(¡insisto! este chico es frio hasta con sus declaraciones ¬¬ incluso creo que Sasuke fue más delicado cuando se le declaro a Sakura U¬¬)_ –tanto Choji como Shino suspiraron resignado.

-Eto… bueno yo no sé qué decir, nunca se me habían declarado y menos de esa forma. –dijo con algo de nerviosismo y Neji frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Solo di sí o no mocosa, que no tengo todo el día! –dijo fastidiado.

-¡Bueno si me gustas ya ¿contento? –respondió molesta y Neji sonrió arrogante.

_-(esta pareja es más rara que Sai y Karin, incluso que Ino y Shikamaru ¬¬)_ –los otros dos seguía mirando al escena incrédulos.

-Déjame decirte que tienes buen gusto mocosa. –dijo arrogante y Hikaru frunció el entrecejo, pero no alcanzo a reclamar nada por que Neji la tomo de las solapas y la jalo hacia él estampando sus labios en los de ella.

Hikaru ensancho enormemente los ojos sorprendida al igual que los dos espectadores. Neji tenía los ojos cerrados y con algo de delicadeza comenzó a succionar el labio superior de la chica y se maravillo al sentir sus labios, degustar su sabor y sentir su respiración. Hikaru se dejo llevar y cerró los ojos imitando torpemente a Neji succionado su labio inferior con algo de timidez, por lo que Neji sonrió de medio lado entre el beso al comprobar que ese era el primer beso de la chica.

-Ejam, ejem. –Shino se aclaro la garganta haciendo que ambos rompieran el beso inmediatamente. Neji se sonrojo todo al ver que tenia a dos espectadores que lo vieron en su patética declaración y en el beso, podía ver como ambos chicos lo miraban algo incómodos mientras que Hikaru se golpeo mentalmente por olvidar que tenían compañía.

-¿y los demás? –pregunto tratando de ser lo mas indiferente, pero el sonrojo lo delataba, además que por dentro estaba muy nervioso y temeroso, nada mas de imaginarse que los burlones de Kiba, Karin, Sai, Ino y Naruto lo hayan visto y escuchado en su declaración le ponía la carne de gallina al imaginar sus bromas y el que Saklura lo haya visto y quiera castrarlo por andar de pervertido con su pequeña alumna le hacía temer por su vida.

-Se adelantaron.—dijo con tranquilidad Shino y todos pudieron oír como claramente Neji suspiraba aliviado.

-¡Bueno, ya a dejen de verme! –dijo molesto al ver como los dos chicos no le quitaban la mirada de encima como diciéndole "sabíamos que te gustaba la chamaca"— ¡ya lo escucharon, me gusta la mocosa y soy un pedófilo! –dijo con fastidio y fulminándolos con la mirada, al instante ambos voltearon su mirada otro lado tratando de ignorar a Neji.

-¡Buaaa! –lloro como niña chiquita Hikaru haciendo que Neji la mirara extrañado. –¡si eres un pedófilo significa que cuando crezca ya no te gustare! ¡buaaa! –Hikaru lloraba a moco suelto y Neji rodo los ojos.

-¡No me gustan las demás niñas, solo tú! –dijo fastidiado mientras llevaba una de sus manos a las mejillas de la chica. –y no me hagas volverlo a repetir que por este día he dicho muchas cursilerías y he hecho muchas cosas vergonzosas por tu culpa. –Hikaru dejo de llorar mágicamente y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Y tú eres el único anciano que me gusta! –dijo con emoción y a Neji le dio un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha mientras que los otros dos se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

-Solo tengo veintiseis años mocosa, no estoy viejo. –dijo con molestia.

-Aun así me ganas por once años. –dijo con burla y Neji la fulmino con la mirada, pero después sonrió de medio lado y le hizo una seña para que se acercara y así lo hizo. Neji levanto un poco su rostro para hablarle al oído.

-Por lo mismo que te gano por once años te puedo enseñar cosas muy interesantes. –dijo insinuante y algo pervertido. Hikaru ensancho sus ojos al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras pero un gemido salió de su garganta al sentir como el castaño mordía el lóbulo de su oreja. Choji y Shino al oír el leve gemido de la chica desencajaron la mandíbula al conocer el lado pervertido del genio, serio y frio Neji Hyuga.

* * *

Sasuke estaba encima del cuerpo de la peli-rosa, ya que cuando las rocas estaban por caerles encima rápidamente la tomo de la cintura y salto lo mas que pudo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto con preocupación Sasuke que estaba encima de Sakura y apoyaba sus manos en el piso para no aplastarla. Sakura abrió poco a poco los ojos topándose con los hermosos ojos de Sasuke que la miraban preocupados.

-Si ¿y tú? –pregunto con preocupación. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y asintió.

-¡Vamos! –dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios para después ponerse de pie y estirar su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Sakura tomo su mano y se paro sonriéndole agradecida. –busquemos a los demás. –dijo sin soltarla de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Después de el derrumbe Naruto había saltado lo más alto que pudo protegiendo a Hinata con su cuerpo, por lo que cayó encima de ella.

-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien? –pregunto el rubio separándose levemente de ella y mirándole el rostro, vio como poco a poco la peli-azul iba abriendo los ojos y al instante se sonrosaban sus mejillas al tener tan cerca el rostro del rubio. Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladina adornara su rostro.

_-(mmm ahora que la veo de cerca Hinata-chan es muy linda mmm me pregunto ¿Cómo sabrán sus labios?)_ –un brillo pícaro adorno el rostro del rubio y se fue acercando poco a poco a Hinata.

La peli-azul al ver que el rubio había entrecerrado los ojos y se acercaba tanto que incluso sentía su respiración haciendo que se pusiera muy nerviosa, pero pronto ensancho los ojos y recordó lo mujeriego que era su amor de la infancia, así que frunció el entrecejo al pensar que la quería besar por diversión.

De un rápido movimiento le dio un rodillazo en el estomago alejándolo un poco de ella para después darle tremenda cachetada en la mejilla. Naruto sentía como el aire se le había salido y con una mano se toco el estomago y con la otra se sobo la mejilla que le palpitaba del dolor y que seguro estaba roja mientras miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Hinata, la cual se había puesto de pie y lo miraba muy enojada.

-¡Que te quede claro Uzumaki! –dijo molesta mientras apuntaba al arrodillado rubio con el dedo.

-¿Uzumaki? –pregunto en un susurro sin creerse como lo llamo.

-¡Yo no soy una más de tus mujercitas, a mi me respetas! –dijo molesta fulminándolo con la mirada mientras ponía su manos en la cadera en forma de jarra.

-¿Uzumaki? –repitió suavemente el rubio en un susurro aun si creérselo.

-Chicos ¿están bien? –se oyó algo cerca el grito de Ino haciendo que Hinata volteara hacia donde lo escucho. Naruto ni había reaccionado, seguía en la misma posición, ósea arrodillado sosteniéndose el estomago y sobándose la mejilla golpeada con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Aquí estamos Ino-san! –grito Hinata. No se lograba ver mucho por la obscuridad pero la peli-azul entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver por donde se oían unos ruidos de pisadas.

-Aquí están. –dijo Shikamaru con algo de pereza al estar más cerca de Hinata e Ino sonrió aliviada.

-¡Me alegra que ustedes estén bien! –dijo emocionada la rubia mientras se acercaba mas a Hinata.

-A mi también. –dijo con algo de timidez dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué le paso a Naruto? –pregunto Shikamaru apuntando al rubio que seguía igual que hace un momento. Hinata se sonrojo y volteo el rostro para qué no la vieran.

-No sé, tal vez se golpeo la cabeza. –dijo rápidamente y de forma nerviosa haciendo que Ino y Shikamaru la miraran sin creerle, pero unas pisadas atrás de ellos los distrajo salvando a Hinata.

-¡Wauu! ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No cabe duda que con el sharingan ves a la perfección! –exclamo con admiración Sakura al llegar donde estaban sus amigos haciendo que el Uchiha sonriera arrogante.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien frentezota! –grito emocionada la rubia mientras abrazaba emocionada a Sakura, por lo que la peli-rosa tuvo que soltar la mano de Sasuke para responderle el abrazo, cosa que hizo que Sasuke soltara un gruñido molesto y fulminara con la mirada a la rubia.

-¡A mí también me alegra que estés bien Ino-cerda! –dijo con alegría mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja en el momento que la rubia se alejo un poco para verla al rostro y la rubia l e sonrió igual.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Naruto? Parece más idiota de lo normal. –dijo Sasuke con burla mirando a su amigo en shock.

-Hinata dice que se golpeo la cabeza. –dijo Ino con tranquilidad y tanto Sasuke como Sakura rodaron los ojos mientras que Hinata se ponía mas roja y nerviosa cosa que Shikamaru noto pero le dio pereza decir algo.

-Seguro quedara más tarado de lo que es. –dijo con fastidio la peli-rosa y Sasuke sonrió burlón mientras Ino asentía dándole la razón.

-¿y los demás? –pregunto Ino preocupada.

-Los puedo olfatear al otro lado del derrumbe. –dijo una voz muy conocida para ellos atrás de Naruto. Todos voltearon (menos el rubio que seguía en shock) viendo a Pakkun mirándolos con tranquilidad.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien Paku! –dijo Sakura sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y el perro sonrió levemente.

-Lo mejor será adelantarnos nosotros, ya después nos seguirán los demás si es que logran pasar. –dijo de forma indiferente Sasuke.

-Sasuke tiene razón. –dijo Shikamaru y todos asintieron.

-La lámpara se perdió así que yo los guiare. –dijo cortante Sasuke y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Pakkun salto subiéndose en el hombro de Sakura. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y lo agarro del cuello empezando a caminar arrastrando al rubio sin delicadeza ¡total! Era Naruto, los demás lo siguieron caminado con tranquilidad y atentos para no caer en cualquier trampa.

* * *

Finalmente se había topado con el muro que los apartaba del salón donde estaría los símbolos que Ksakashi trato de descifrar y probablemente ahí estaría la persona que secuestro al ninja copy.

-¿de dónde se abre? –pregunto Sasuke cortante y viendo el muro con instintos asesinos.

-De aquí. –dijo apuntado una parte del muro Pakkun que estaba en el hombro de Sakura, la cual se encontraba alado de Sasuke mirando el muro con cierta preocupación al pensar en lo que les vendrá.

-Espera Sasuke-kun. –dijo Sakura tomando la mano que el chico guiaba hacia donde le había dicho el perro. Sasuke la miro interrogante. –lo mejor es que hagas que Naruto reaccione para estar todos en nuestros cinco sentidos. –dijo la peli-rosa y Sasuke asintió mientras que Shikamaru, Hinata e Ino miraban atentos a Naruto.

-¿Qué hace una chica en poca ropa regalando rameen en este lugar? –pregunto Sasuke cortante y a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡¿Dónde? –grito el rubio reaccionado mágicamente poniéndose de pie y mirando a todos lados en busca de la chica que regala rameen. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado ante su logro y a los demás les salieron mas gotas de sudor de la nuca.

-Ya déjate de tonterías que hemos llegado y estamos por entrar al lugar donde probablemente esta nuestro enemigo. –dijo Sakura con seriedad y al instante el rubio se puso serio y asintió.

Sasuke abrió el muro y se hizo hacia atrás tomando la mano de la peli-rosa para llevarla con él. Todos miraban atentos como el muro se deslizaba un poco, al ser completamente abierto entraron con cautela estando al pendiente de cualquier cosa, caminaron un poco hasta llegar al fondo del salón, pero a mediación del camino se detuvieron al ver como se prendía una vela alumbrando a una persona que estaba cubierta por una capa negra no dejando ver su rostro.

-¡Finalmente llegaron! –dijo el encapuchado de forma burlona y su voz se oía algo tétrica y ronca. –debo de admitir que tardaron mucho equipo siente. –dijo con diversión y burla mientras levantaba el rostro dejando ver una máscara en forma de espiral que tenía un pequeño agujero dejando ver su sharingan.

Sasuke apretó la mano que sostenía de Sakura y su sharingan giraba furioso sin dejar de ver a la persona que tenía enfrente de él. Sakura frunció el entrecejo y torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Naruto frunció el entrecejo mientras que sus ojos cambiaban de hermosos azul cielo a rojo y gruñía enseñando sus colmillos. Hinata, Pakkun, Shikamaru e Ino ensancharon los ojos y sus cuerpos se estremecieron al percibir el instinto sangriento que emanaban sus amigos, pero lo que más lo estremeció fue la risa espeluznante y burlona del enmascarado.

-Si que dan más miedo que cuando eran unos mocosos de quince años. –dijo con burla. –veo que no solo crecieron físicamente en estos diez años sino que también su poder creció. –dijo con diversión.

-¡Cállate! –gruño entre dientes y de forma terrorífica Sasuke. –me encargare de que esta vez sufras antes de matarte para que no te queden ganas de volver a este mundo Uchiha Madara. –dijo de forma amenazante y mirándolo con desprecio. Madara lo único que hizo fue soltar otra risita burlona y espeluznante poniéndoles los pelos de gallina a Hinata, Ino, Shikamarub y Pakkun, mientras que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto fruncían mas el entrecejo molesto y lo fulminaban con la mirada.

**Continuara**

**les gusto? que onda con la declaracion de neji? o.O jejej se ke fue algor presipitado la relasion neji x hikaru, pero sinceramente sta pareja la hice x algunos de ustedes querian y queria complacerlos, la razon por la que se declararon ahorita es xq estos personajes junto a los demas novatos ya no saldran haasta casi los ultimos capís asi que el ponerlos juntos se me hizo buena idea en ste capi u.u, ademas ellos llevaron comviviendo todo el viaje, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que se atraen, de aki en adelante casi nada mas saldran Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke que son mis tres prontagonista, logico ke sasusaku es el principal jojojoj *o*, tambien mas adelante cuando Naru vuelva a ver a hina se desarrollara mas ssu relacion, mas no tengo pensado poner a esa pareja mucho ya que el principal es sasusaku. por otro lado queria hacerles una pregunta ¿quieren lemon neji x hikaru? a mi se me hace interesante lemon de ellos pero solo lo pondre si ustddes kieren *o* la vdd dije ke ellos no saldran hasta los ultimos kapis, pero me las puedo arreglar para ponerlos teniendo su primera vez juntos (xq de neji no creo ke sea la primera vez ¬¬ tiene 26 años seria ilogico ¬¬) en sus reviews me dicen si kieren el lemon de ellos ^o^**

**bueno ya los debi de aburrir con mi shorote u.u, spero ke el capi haya sido de su agrado, en lo personal a mi me gusto como kedo y la ddeclaracion de neji m e dio risa al igual ke el lado violento de hinata jajaja, se ke aki no hubo mucho sasusaku pero en los siguientes kapis habra demasiado *o***

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS ^o^**

**BEXOX**


	9. Una  extraña pero importante misión

**Una extraña pero importante misión**

-¡Cállate! –gruño entre dientes y de forma terrorífica Sasuke. –me encargare de que esta vez sufras antes de matarte para que no te queden ganas de volver a este mundo Uchiha Madara. –dijo de forma amenazante y mirándolo con desprecio. Madara lo único que hizo fue soltar otra risita burlona y espeluznante poniéndoles los pelos de gallina a Hinata, Ino, Shikamarub y Pakkun, mientras que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto fruncían mas el entrecejo molesto y lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Tan amenazante como siempre Sasuke-kun. –dijo Madara con burla y el pelinegro lo siguió fulminando con la mirada. De pronto Madara bajo la mirada a notando como Sasuke sostenía la mano de Sakura y una sonrisa adorno su rostro bajo la máscara. –¡así que finalmente escogiste a la chica con la que renacerás nuestro clan! –dijo de forma juguetona y confianzuda. –deja decirte que tienes bueno gusto y sabes escoger muy bien, ya que la alumna de la quinta no solo es fuerte como su maestra sino que también se ha puesto muy hermosa. –dijo mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Sakura provocando que Sasuke y Naruto fruncieran el entrecejo y se pusieran enfrente de la peli-rosa como protegiéndola de su mirada lo que hizo que Madara volviera a soltar una de sus tantas risas espeluznantes. –los dos varones siguen protegiendo a la flor del equipo. –dijo con diversión, pero un fuerte temblor hizo que todos se extrañaran y miraron impresionados como un grita en el piso se iba abriendo hasta dar con Madara deteniéndose justamente unos pocos centímetros de sus pies.

-Una flor para nada delicada. –dijo Sakura con burla, todos voltearon a verla y bajaron su mirada impresionados hacia lo pies de la chica notando que con solo la punta de su pie derecho había logrado hacer esa gran grieta, incluso Sasuke y Naruto miraban el pie de la peli-rosa con demasiada impresión. Pero los aplausos de Madara los hicieron voltear nuevamente hacia él.

-Ese carácter fuerte hace que me gustes más. –dijo con burla. –pequeña flor. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo ante la forma que llamo a Sakura y puso su mano derecha en el mango de su espada dispuesto a atacar.

-Esta pequeña flor quiere saber donde tienes a su sensei. –dijo Sakura apareciendo enfrente de Madara sorprendiendo a este al igual que a sus compañeros. –me entregas a mi sensei sano y salvo, y te prometo que no te romperé los huesos antes de morir. –dijo amenazante haciendo que Madara volviera a soltar una risa burlona.

-¡Es definitivo, me gustas más! –dijo estirando su mano para tomar la barbilla de la peli-rosa mientras que ella lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y entrecejo fruncido.

-¡Suéltala! –dijo una voz tétrica de manera amenazante atrás de Madara. Todos menos Naruto se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke atrás de Madara amenazándole por el cuello con su espada mientras que una sonrisa torcida adornaba el rostro de Sakura y Naruto.

-pero que celoso y posesivo eres Sasuke-kun. –dijo Madara de manera juguetona y aniñada. – ¡pero que se le va hacer! ¡eres un Uchiha después de todo! Y nosotros los Uchihas siempre somos así con nuestras mujeres. –dijo negando resignado una y otra vez con la cabeza sin importarle que la afilada espada le hiciera una leve herida a causa del movimiento.

-¡Deja de jugar maldito! –dijo Naruto apareciendo alado de Sakura y mirando amenazante a Madara con sus ojos color rojo mostrando que el chakra del zorro lo estaba usando. – ¡hazle caso a Sasuke y suelta a Sakura-chan! –gruño molesto al ver que Madara aun sostenía la barbilla de Sakura. – ¡y dinos ¿donde tienes a Kakashi-sensei?

-Sin duda el equipo perfecto, los tres a pesar de los años se congenian perfectamente en equipo para salvar a su sensei, sin duda Kakashi estará orgulloso al verlos. –dijo juguetón sin soltar la barbilla de la peli-rosa e ignorando sus pregunta.

-Este tio esta sordo a causa de la vejez. –dijo con burla Naruto sacándole un sonrisa torcida a sus dos compañeros, los cuales se miraron entre si y asintieron mirándose cumplieses.

De un rápido movimiento Sakura tomo la mano que Madara tenía en su barbilla y usando su fuerza sobre humana lo aventó. Madara algo impresionado salió volando unos cuantos metro y cuando estaba por estamparse contra la pared Sasuke apareció atrás de él y le dio una fuerte patada en el espalda mandándolo hacia donde estaba Naruto que lo esperaba con un clon a su lado que le ayudaba a hacer un rasengan en su mano derecha , cuando el cuerpo de Madara estuvo unos centímetros cerca de él el clon desapareció y Naruto estampo el rasengan en el estomago y Madara salió volando estopándose contra una de las paredes.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura aparecieron alado de Naruto viendo con indiferencia el cuerpo incrustado contrala pared mientras que Ino, Pakkun, Shikamaru y Hinata estaban muy sorprendidos con la forma de pelear en equipo que tenia esos tres, con tan solo un minuto entre los tres lograron darle un ataque impresionante a Madara. Eso les sorprendía de sobremanera, ya que a pesar de estar separados tatos años y no haber peleado juntos en todos estos años lograban arreglárselas para trabajar en equipo cuando estaban juntos, además que pareciera como si siempre hubieran entrenado juntos porque el que sean más fuerte y veloces que antes no era impedimento para que lograran adaptarse uno al otro, como si supieran lo que el otro pensara a la hora de pelear.

-¡Sht, deja de jugar maldito y pelea enserio! –dijo Sasuke con fastidio.

De pronto el cuerpo que estaba incrustado en la pared empezó a tener leves aspamos haciendo que todos los miraran interrogantes. Madara levanto la mirada y empezó a reír a carcajada abierta, su risa era más tétrica y espeluznante que antes, pero aun así el equipo siente parecía inmune en cuanto a los demás se les había puesto la piel chinita.

-Me creería si les digo que estoy muy sorprendido al comprobar que su manera de trabajar se sigue adaptando de una manera magnifica a pesar de los años que estuvieron separados. –dijo con cierta admiración al terminar de reír mientras se enderezaba y todos los miraban atentos esperando cualquier movimiento. –una pequeña pregunta. –dijo de forma seria usando su tono de voz ronco e intimidante. – ¿harían lo que sea para tener de regreso y con vida a Kakashi-kun?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso? –pregunto Sakura mirándolo con cautela.

-Inteligente como siempre. –elogio nuevamente a la a peli-rosa de manera insinuante haciendo que un gruñido aflorara de la garganta del rubio y le pelinegro. Cosa que hizo que una sonrisa burlona adornara el rostro de Madara mientras que Sakura rodo los ojos. – ¿he de suponer que no responderán y se arriesgaran hasta saber qué es lo que quiero proponerles? –pregunto con seriedad.

-¡Habla de una vez vejete! –dijo Naruto entre dientes y Madara soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿Qué me dirían si les digo que regreso a Kakashi-kun sano y salvo a los ninjas de Konoha a cambio de que se unan a mi? –todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –seles hace raro ¿verdad? –pregunto divertido. –pues es algo lógico, bien dice que es mejor tener a tus enemigos de cerca que tenerlos de lejos. –explico con cierta sabiduría y el equipo siente frunció el entrecejo mientras que los demás los miraban asustados ante su respuesta. –soy fuerte pero también inteligente y se perfectamente que con el poder que tienen en este momento y su forma de pelear en equipo fácilmente me mataría nuevamente. Aunque aquí entre nosotros la vez pasada no morí, gracias a mi sabiduría alcance a escapar haciéndoles creer que habían destrozado completamente mi cuerpo, cuando en verdad use una de mis técnicas. –dijo con un tono travieso haciéndoles fruncir el entrecejo. –pero no niego que me dejaron muy lastimado y me tomo cinco años curar mis heridas, cosa que hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera tenido a la hermosa ninja medico peli-rosa que ustedes tiene en su equipo. –dijo galante mirando a la peli-rosa y Sasuke apreto los puños molesto, y cansado de sus constantes insinuaciones a su mujer, estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia y si ese hombre seguía así se le echaría encima y lo mataría de una vez, ya después se las arreglaría para buscar donde ese maldito escondió a Kakashi, por otro lado Naruto tenía los mismo pensamiento que Sasuke mientras que Sakura no le tomaba importancia a los halagos de Madara. –pero yo sabía que se estaban volviendo fuerte y aunque entrenara todo lo que pudiera no lograría vencerlos si trabajan juntos para vencerme. –dijo con fastidio. –además que también se harían mas fuerte, así que tuve que hacer un plan ¡y pues aquí estamos! Así que ¿Qué me dicen? ¿se unen a mí a cambio de regresar a los de Konoha su Hokage?—pregunto como si fuera niño chiquito y tanto Ino como Shikamaru, Pakkun y Hinata miraban impacientes al ex equipo siente por su respuesta.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura y Naruto se miraron entre sí ante la pregunta de Madara y como si se comunicaran con su mirada entendieron la respuesta de los otros haciendo que sus demás compañeros los miraran sin entender mientras que Madara rodaba los ojos.

_-(¡malditos mocosos! Su manera de trabajar juntos a mejorado a pesar que he sabido por muy buenas fuetes que no se han visto en estos diez años)_ –Madara apretó los puños, sabía que respondería y estaba preparado para su respuesta, su plan era muy bueno y sabia que funcionaria, tenía todo fríamente calculado, por lo que una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro bajo su máscara al ver que el rubio, pelinegro y peli rosa volteaban a verlo con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

-¡Jamás nos uniremos a ti vejete! –dijo Naruto de forma burlona merándolo altanero. La respuesta del rubio saco un largo suspiro aliviado a Ino, Hinata, Pakkun y Shikamaru.

-Salvaremos a Kakashi-sensei de tus garras y te mataremos. –dijo Sakura amenazante mientras una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro y tanto Sasuke como Naruto sonrieron igual.

-Tal y como lo supuse. –dijo resignado mientras suspiraba con pesadez haciendo que todos levantaran una ceja en forma de interrogación. –no me queda de otra que matarlos. –dijo con falso pesar.

-¡Qué bromista! –dijo Naruto con burla. –tú mismo acabas de decir que no puedes vencernos ¿ahora te contradices? –dijo irónico y Sasuke sonrió altanero.

-¿saben que son los símbolos que hay en el muro? –dijo tranquilamente e ignorando el comentario del rubio.

Cuando apunto hacia el muro ambas antorchas que estaba en las esquinas de la pared que tenia los símbolos se encendieron dejando ver con claridad los escritos. Todos los que habían volteado a verlos se sorprendieron ante los símbolos y que las antorchas se hayan encendido sin que Madara moviera más que su brazo.

-¡Pero qué tonto soy! –dijo con falsa pena. –olvide que Kakashi-kun no pudo descifrarlos y lo que logro entender no revelaba mucho. –dijo resignado mientras negaba divertido con la cabeza haciendo que todos fruncieran el entrecejo. –bueno yo se los diré y si se portan bien les digo mi plan para matarlos. –dijo como si le hablara a unos pequeños niños traviesos lo que hizo que Naruto y Sasuke gruñeran molestos. –para que entiendan bien tendré que contarles desde que invente esta técnica con la ayuda del primer hokage. –eso información hizo que todos ensancharan los ojos impresionados. – ¿Qué? –pregunto ante la mirada de todos. – ¿acaso no les mencione que yo mismo escribí eso? –pregunto divertido apuntando hacia la pared.

-Olvidaste mencionarlo. –dijo Sakura entre dientes y Madara se rasco la nuca apenado.

-Siento haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle. –dijo falsamente arrepentido y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al igual que Sakura y Naruto. –bueno a lo que iba. –dijo poniéndose serio. – cuando los Uchiha nos unimos a los Senju y se fundó la aldea, bla, bla, supongo que saben eso. –dijo con aburrimiento mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia para después disponerse a seguir sin esperar respuesta mientras que todos lo miraban atentos. –bueno el caso es que el primer hokage que como todos saben fue el Senju mas fuerte y abuelo de la princesa Tsunade, quería inventar una técnica que lo llevara al pasado para así poder evitar todas las muertes que la guerra causo. –todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –ya lo conocen era un pacifista. –dijo con aburrimiento y restándole importancia. –cuando me pidió mi ayuda para buscar una técnica así, decidí ayudarlo mintiéndole que lo hacía por sus mismo propósitos cuando en verdad mi propósito era cambiar el pasado a mi conveniencia sin importarme que más gente muriera. –dijo de forma tétrica y el equipo siete lo fulmino con la mirada.—pero desgraciadamente para mí esa técnica solo logramos saber cómo hacerla más el estúpido del primero a final de cuentas se arrepintió en hacerla diciendo que lo había pensado mejor y se había dado cuenta que las cosas pasan por algo y que si cambiaba el pasado existía la posibilidad de cambiar el presente y destruir la paz que teníamos. –dijo con fastidio. – ¡el primero era un idiota! –dijo con burla y todos fruncieron el entrecejo. –pero era un idiota que necesitaba para hacer esa técnica, así que en vez de mostrarle mi desacuerdo y enojarme con él, trate de lograr convencerlo, cosa inútil ya que él había tomado su decisión. –dijo con fastidio y desagrado. –luego pasaron los sucesos de la historia que conocen, como que abandone la ladea, pelee con el primero bla bla, bla. –dijo con aburrimiento y agitando su mano para restarle importancia. –se supone que solo el primero y yo podríamos hacer ese técnica, ya que jamás nacería alguien con nuestras habilidades, además que nadie aparte de mi controlara el chakra del nueve colas, así que ya había desistido de esa idea para apoderarme del mundo ninja. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! ¡resulta que hace trece años tres mocosos muy peculiares se gradúan de la academia y forma un equipo liderado por el famoso ninja copy! –dijo con emoción y los demás solo lo escuchaban atento. –pero esos mocosos no eran unos cualquiera o de clanes inútiles que existían en esa aldea de pacotilla. –dijo con desprecio. –¡oh! mi intención no fue ofenderlo Hyuga-san, Yamanaka-san y Nara-san. –dijo con burla mirando a los tres mencionados que tenían el entrecejo fruncido para después mirar a los tres del equipo siente que lo fulminaban con la mirada. –bueno continuo. Esos tres mocosos eran una joyita en bruto que si se pulían bien serán una gran y hermosa joya que si se saben utilizar se convertirían en una perfecta arma. –Sakura al igual que sus compañeros fruncieron el entrecejo de cierta forma ofendidos. –empecemos por mi descendiente, ¡el famoso Uchiuha Sasuke! Que fue el único que su hermanito dejo con vida.

Sasuke apretó su puño con coraje y su cuerpo se tenso al oír hablar de su hermano. Sakura se dio cuenta y tomo su mano apretándola en forma de apoyo e inmediatamente el cuerpo de Sasuke se tranquilizo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Madara que solo sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Kakashi desde que lo vio sabía que Sasuke-kun sería un gran ninja si se le daba el entrenamiento adecuado, por esa razón le puso al principio más atención que a sus otros alumnos, por miedo a que escogiera el camino equivocado a causa de su ambición. ¡lástima que no lo logro! Y el mal agradecido Sasuke-kun traiciono su aldea y amigos para irse con un traidor. –dijo con falso pesar y todo el equipo siente los fulmino con la mirada, pero Madara las ignoraba. –pero aun así el pequeño Sasuke-kun logro hacerse muy fuerte, a sus quince años de edad logro superar a su hermano y obtuvo el magenkyo sharingan perfecto cuando tomo los ojos de su hermanito que no hizo más que quererlo. –dijo con falso lamento.

Sasuke se tenso nuevamente pero la suave caricia que Sakura dio en su mano lo calmo mientras que Ino, Pakkun, Hinata y Shikamaru que no sabía eso ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Después tenernos al kyubi conocido como Uzumaki Naruto! –dijo con burla y el rubio frunció el entrecejo. –de niño fue despreciado por todos en la aldea a causa del monstruo que su propio padre encerró en su cuerpo y ese mocoso no hacía más que travesuras para llamar la atención y hacer que lo respetaran tenido siempre el absurdo sueño de ser hokage. –dijo con desprecio. –pero como buen hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina el chamaco tenía talento además de poseer el chakra del zorro, talento que solo Jiraiya supo pulir ya que aunque kakashi-kun se dio cuenta del ese talento desde el principio estuvo más interesado en darle más atención al pequeño Sasuke-kun porque sabía que Naruto no era tan estúpido como aparentaba como para irse al lado de los malos. –dijo con burla y Sasuke hizo girar las aspas de su sharingan molesto mientras que Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír burlón por lo que Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada, por lo que Sakura rodo los ojos. –gracias al entrenamiento de Jiraiya, el del mismo Kakashi-kun le dio después, el que tuvo con el sapo sabio y el de el ocho colas Naruto-kun finalmente logro controlar al zorro de nueve colas y usarlo como él quiera, cosa que hasta ahora nadie más que yo había logrado. –dijo con cierta admiración. –y por ultimo tenemos a la flor del equipo. –dijo mirando sugestivamente a Sakura cosa que molesto a Sasuke, pero como anteriormente la suave caricia en su mano que la peli-rosa le dedicaba lo calmo. –Haruno Sakura no venía de un clan, no tenia kekkei genkai y mucho menos una vestía dentro de su cuerpo. Lo único que tenía esa niña era un excelente control de chakra y una memoria e inteligencia admirable. Cosas importantes pero no mucho para destacar. –dijo con falso pensar. –además contando que era una niña de doce años que lo único que le importaba era llamar la atención del chico cool de la academia. –Sakura no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran levemente y Sasuke la miro de reojo sonriendo levemente ante el recuerdo de una pequeña peli-rosa siempre pidiéndole una cita. –pero Kakashi-kun noto desde el principio que la pequeña flor era buena en genjutsu, y si la chica pusiera más de su parte llegaría ser excelente ninja con sus maravillosas cualidades, pero como mencione antes Kakashi-kun aun sabiendo eso le puso mas atención al entrenamiento de Sasuke-kun y la niña no le interesaba mucho otras cosas que no fueran Sasuke-kun. –dijo burlón haciendo que Sakura se le sonrojaran mas sus mejillas e Ino la mirara burlona mientras que Sasuke sonrió altanero y Naruto bufaba celoso. –peor eso cambio cuando la pequeña se dio cuenta que necesitaba hacerse fuerte para proteger a sus compañeros, desde ahí puso más empeño en ser mejor y cuando Tsunade decidió entrenarla se dio cuenta de la joyita que era, es por eso que le enseño todo lo que sabia convirtiéndola en una excelente kunoichi y siendo sinceros la mejor kunoichi que he conocido. –dijo alagándola y Sakura solo rodo los ojos. – ¡los que son la sorna de mi zapato en este momento y lo fueron diez años atrás son la combinación perfecta para hacer la técnica que el primero me negó! –dijo emocionado. –tenemos el magenkyo sharingan perfecto, las habilidades de los Senju y el chakra del kyubi, además de una coordinación perfecta entre los tres, es lo que se necesita para activar el portal que construimos el primero y yo. –todos ensancharon los ojos impresionados. –es una lástima que no me ayudaran a viajar al pasado. –dijo con pensar. –no lo harán al menos que los obligue. –dijo triunfante.

-Sigue soñando vejete. –dijo burlón Naruto. –jamás te ayudaremos a viajar al pasado y hacer que controles el mundo ninja. –dijo Naruto arrogante.

-Como dije es imposible que me ayuden, pero lo harán si los obligo. –dijo amenazante y los tres levantaron sus cejas de forma interrogante. –ya estando en el pasado los matare antes de que se conviertan en la sorna de mi zapato. –dijo amenazante.

Naruto y Sakura lo miraron atentos, luego parpadearon y después soltaron una tremenda carcajada que les hizo sostenerse el estomago. Sasuke rodo los ojos ante la actitud de sus compañeros, pero aun así una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro mientras que los otros cuatro de la sala miraban incrédulos al par de ninjas que se carcajeaban como si la situación fuera la más tranquila.

-Menos te ayudaremos si amenazas con matarnos en el pasado, cuando no estamos a tu nivel. –dijo Sasuke arrogante tratando de ignorar a sus dos compañeros que seguía riéndose a carcajada suelta sin dejar de sostenerse el estomago, incluso lagrimas salían de sus ojos a causa de la risa.

-Bueno digamos que tengo una buena arma para obligarlos. –dijo tranquilamente ignorando las carcajadas que aun seguía del rubio y la peli-rosa haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo al saber que se refería a Kakashi.

Madara hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante y Sasuke se puso en guardia al igual que Ino, Shikamaru y Hinata dispuestos a ayudar a Sasuke si fuera necesario al ver que tanto Naruto como Sakura seguía en sus carcajadas incapaz de ayudar al pelinegro. De pronto una nube de humo apareció frente a Madara y todos ensancharon los ojos, incluso Naruto y Sakura dejaron de reír al ver que Madara tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa a un peli-plata muy conocido para todos, el cual se encontraba golpeado y muy herido, se veía demasiado débil pero para sorpresa de todos seguía consiente, y notaron como al ver a sus tres alumnos juntos, su ojos descubierto brillo de felicidad y nostalgia.

-Un pequeño regalo por ser tan hermosa Sakura-chan. –dijo Madara de forma burlona aventándole a Kakashi y la peli-rosa sin dudarlo lo atrapo abrazándolo mientras caía de rodillas y los demás miraban interrogantes al enmascarado por haberles entregado a Kakashi así como si nada.

-Kakashi-sensei. –llamo preocupada la peli-rosa y Kakashi el sonrió con ternura bajo su máscara mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se inclinaron para ver a su sensei con más calma.

-Te has puesto muy guapa Sakura. –dijo de forma paternal mientras que con mucha dificultad estiraba su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la peli-rosa y Sakura no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima de felicidad saliera de sus ojos y le sonrió con ternura.

-Y a usted parece no pasarle los años, sigue igual de joven y apuesto que desde que lo conocí –dijo con diversión. Kakashi sonrió levemente bajo su mascara y miro a sus otros dos alumnos que lo miraban preocupados.

-No es la forma que esperaba pero sinceramente estoy muy feliz de volverlos a ver. –en su voz aunque algo cansada y débil se notaba la felicidad que sentía provocando que sus tres alumnos sonrieran de oreja a oreja. –me alegra que estemos juntos los cuatro y ver lo mucho que han crecido, pero me avergüenza saber que esta vez en vez de ayudarlos resulte ser un estorbo. –dijo lo ultimo con decepción y los tres fruncieron el entrecejo.

-Usted nuca será un estorbo kakashi-sense, además es hora de que nosotros lo salvemos usted ¡dettebayo! –dijo enérgico el rubio recordándole a su sensei el pequeño rubio imperativo que conoció hace trece años, por lo que sonrió con nostalgia bajo su máscara.

-El dobe tiene razón. –dijo Sasuke con una mirada cálida y una sonrisa torcida, gestos muy parecidos a cuando tenía doce, por lo que la sonrisa de Kakashi se amplio.

-Tenía mucho que no te veía sonreír de esa manera Sasuke. –dijo Kakashi con diversión y Sakura no pudo evitar que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Y yo sigo igual de chillona que antes. –dijo Sakura haciendo un tierno puche y los hombres de equipo siete la miraron enternecidos al igual que Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru y Pakkun, pero los aplausos de Madara hizo que todos voltearan hacia él.

-Conmovedora escena del rencuentro de todos los miembros del antiguo equipo siente. –dijo de forma dramática y burlona. –pero creo que ya les di suficiente tiempo para que contemplaran a su sensei. –dijo con falsa pena y Sasuke al igual que Naruto y Sakura lo fulminaron con la mirada. –si les regrese a kakashi-kun es porque quería que lo analizaras Sakura-chan. –dijo con burla. Sakura frunció el entrecejo y rápidamente comenzó a analizar el cuerpo de Kakashi y abrió los ojos horrorizada al notar algo, por lo que sus amigos la miraron preocupados. – ¿ya lo notaste? –pregunto burlón.

-Lo siento. –dijo Kakashi apenado y triste. Sakura rápidamente saco una jeringa de su estuche de armas y estaba por ponérsela a Kakashi.

-Eso no funcionara Sakura-chan. –dijo Madara haciendo que la peli-rosa detuviera su acción y lo fulminara con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunto Sasuke mirándola impaciente.

-El veneno que Kakashi-kun tiene en su cuerpo no es el mismo que tenían las trampas que puse. Ese veneno lo hice yo y me tomo cinco años hacer ese perfecto veneno al igual que su antídoto. –dijo burlón haciendo que los demás ensancharan los ojos horrorizado. Naruto y Sasuke fulminaron con la mirada a Madara al igual que Sakura.—si activan el portal con gusto les daré el antídoto. –dijo mostrándoles una jeringa con un liquido azul fosforescente para de un rápido movimiento guardarlo haciendo que el equipo siente frunciera el entrecejo. –decidan rápido que a Kakashi-kun solo le queda una hora de vida. –dijo burlón.

-No lo hagan. –dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos suplicante y estos lo miraron sorprendido.

-No lo dejaremos morir. –dijo Sakura mirándolo con decisión.

-Sakura-chan tiene razón sensei. –dijo Naruto mirándolo igual de decidido y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

-Sé que soy muy guapo y joven para morir, y que la aldea perdería al mejor hokage si eso pasara. –dijo de forma bromista y a todos incluso a Madara les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. –pero mi vida no vale a nada a comparación de la ambición de Madara, dejen que muera y mátenlo a él también así conservaran la paz que la aldea tiene en este momento. –dijo con seriedad y sus alumnos fruncieron el entrecejo.

-Tu vida es importante para nosotros. –dijo Sasuke.

-¡El teme tiene razón! –apoyo el rubio con su singular sonrisa.

-Tú harías lo mismo por nosotros. –dijo Sakura sonriéndole con ternura para después acercarse a su oído. –confía en nosotros, no permitiremos que cumpla su ambición y lograremos mantenerte con vida. –le susurro solo para que él la oyera.

Con delicadeza lo acostó en el piso y se puso de pie. Kakashi no hizo mas por alegar, las palabras que le dijo Sakura en cierta forma lo tranquilizaron, confiaba en ellos y sabia que harán de todo para no dejar que Madara logre lo que quiere.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer? –dijo Sakura al ponerse de pie y mirando a Madara con decisión al igual que sus dos compañeros, haciendo que Madara sonriera triunfante mientras que los demás ensancharon los ojos horrorizados.

-¡No permitiré que lo haga! –dijo de pronto Shikamaru poniéndose enfrente del equipo siente. –se que debemos salvar a nuestro hokage, pero por mucho que me duela primero está la aldea y no permitiré que hagan algo que la dañe o incluso destruya. –dijo con decisión mientras apresaba las sombras de los tres chicos del equipo siente inmovilizándolos.

-Shika. –dijo Ino con preocupación sin saber qué hacer, si apoyar a su novio a su amiga. Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones que Ino mientras que Pakkun decidió no meterse y dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso. Madara no hizo nada, solo se dedico a mirara con aburrimiento el espectáculo.

-Shikamarru eres un genio y sabes tan bien como yo que tu jutsu no nos detendrá. –dijo con aburrimiento Naruto. –solo Sasukito activa su sharingan y ya te dormimos. –dijo arrogante mientras que Sasuke gruñía molesto ante el apodo.

-¡gracias por recordarme de eso! –dijo con aburrimiento mientras bajaba la cabeza para no mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

-¡Pero que baka Naruto! –grito molesta Sakura.

-Arruinaste nuestra forma de escapar. –dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Lo siento. –dijo apenado y sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

_-(jamás estuve tan agradecido de que Naruto fuera tan idiota U¬¬)_ –Shikamaru suspiro aliviando pero un golpe en la nuca hizo que cayera desmayado.

-¡Shika!—grito asustada Ino mientras corría para auxiliar a Shikamaru. Hinata y Pakkun vieron impresionados como un clon de Naruto fue el que golpeo a Shikamaru para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-No puedo creer que pensó que nos detendría con eso. –dijo Naruto con decepción y sus dos amigos soltaron un gran suspiro. –y eso que es el más inteligente de la aldea, pero eso lo estoy poniendo en duda. Mira que ni cuenta se dio de que había hecho un clon. –dijo negando decepcionado. Sakura y Sasuke rodaron los ojos.

-Supongo que ustedes dos no interferirán. –dijo Sasuke mirándolos de manera amenazante y amabas chicas negaron con la cabeza haciéndolo sonreír altanero mientras que Pakkun camino hacia Kakashi para estar a su lado por cualquier cosa.

-Bien, como ya no hay estorbos les diré como me mandaran al pasado. –dijo tranquilamente Madara mientras caminaba poniéndose enfrente del muro que tenia los símbolos.

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto observaban atentos como Madara se acercaba al muro y presionaba lo que parecía ser un ladrillo suelto para después ver sorprendidos como la pared daba media vuelta dejando ver una especie de espejo en la parte de en medio.

-Bueno lo único que tienen que hacer es que Naruto-kun deje fluir el chakra del zorro por el espejo al igual que Sakura, después tu Sasuke miraras al espejo con tu magenkyo hasta que el espejo tome un color negro ¡por cierto Sasuke-kun en tus manos queda escoger la época a la que quiero ir que por cierto será trece años atrás! –explico Madara y los tres asintieron.

Naruto y Sakura se acercaron a cada costado del espejo y tocándolo empezaron a emanar su chakra, Sakura de color verde y Naruto de color rojo. Sasuke se puso frente el espejo y antes de activar su sharingan miro a Madara.

-Dame el antídoto. –dijo cortante y estirando su mano.

-Te lo daré en el momento que termines de activar el portal. –dijo con tranquilidad. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y con su magenkyo sharingan miro el portal pensando en trece años atrás.

Madara sonrió de manera triunfante y entro al portal aventándole el antídoto a Ino que al instante lo atrapo. El portal poco a poco se iba cerrando, hasta hacerlo completamente dejando que los tres cayeran agotados de rodillas por la enorme cantidad de chakra que usaron.

-Sakura-chan debemos de seguir a Madara. –dijo Naruto mirándola con algo de cansancio y Sakura asintió para después dirigir su mirada hacia Ino, la cual le había inyectado el antídoto a Kakashi.

-¿está haciendo efecto? –pregunto preocupada.

-Sí, pero esta inconsciente. –dijo mirándola dedicándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Debemos intentarlo nuevamente. No sé si el chakra que nos queda pueda volver a abrir el portar, ya que requiere demasiado. –dijo Sasuke algo agitado.

-¿a qué fecha lo mandaste exactamente Sasuke? –pregunto Sakura.

-No sé, solo pensé trece años antes. –dijo con tranquilidad y tanto Naruto como Sakura cayeron estilo anime.

-Bueno, recen porque nuestro chakra nos alcance para abrir otro portal y lleguemos a la fecha indicada, además que podamos detener a Madara antes de que nos mate. –dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras se ponía de pie. –¡Madara abusivo quiere matar a nuestros mini nosotros! ¡pero nosotros nos salvaremos dattebayo! –dijo haciendo pose heroica.

-Antes de que abramos nuevamente el portal tomen en cuenta que viajaremos al pasado y yo al igual que el primero pienso que las cosas pasan por algo y aunque nos moramos de ganas por cambiar las cosas poniéndolas a nuestro favor nos arriesgamos a que el presente cambie de manera drástica, por lo que yo me opongo a cambiar algo del pasado. Yo pienso que las cosas que pasaron nos ayudaron a hacernos más maduro y fuertes, además que por mucho que nos pese hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar. –dijo la peli-rosa mirando atentamente a Sasuke, el cual bajo la cabeza y apretó los puños contendiéndose.

-Entiendo. No hare nada que pueda cambiar el presente. –dijo con tristeza Sasuke.

-Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué Madara hizo esto sabiendo que lo podían seguir? –dijo Ino interrogante

-Tal vez se confió y pensó que solo nos quedaría chakra para abrir solo una vez el portal y cuando recuperáramos energías ya sería demasiado tarde. –dijo Sakura de forma pensativa y sus compañero asintieron.

-¡No importa eso! ¡Esto es como una misión, vamos al pasado y si nos es posible evitamos a nuestros mini-nosotros, matamos a Madara y encontramos la manera de regresar dattebayo! –dijo el rubio con emoción y sus dos compañero asintieron.

Los tres usando sus últimas reservas de chakra hicieron los mismo que hace un momento ante la atenta mirada de las dos chicas y el perro.

-¡Suerte chicos! –grito Ino al ver que el portal comenzaba abrirse. aunque esta vez era más pequeño.

-Yo cuidare a kakashi por ustedes. –dijo Pakkun.

-Cuídense. –esta vez fue la tímida Hinata. Los tres asintieron.

-¡Andando que esta vez no durar mucho tiempo abierto! –dijo Sakura saltando hacia el portal, seguida de Naruto y al final Sasuke, que cuando lo hizo el portal se cerró al instante dejando a dos chicas preocupadas y un perro.

* * *

El recién formado equipo siente venia de regreso a su aldea después de una exitosa misión. Naruto y Sasuke seguía mandándose miradas retadoras acordándose de la pelea que tuvieron con Haku mientras que la pequeña Sakura miraba soñadora a Sasuke y kakashi caminaba atrás de ellos sin despegarla vista de su librito naranja.

-¡Sin duda ese puente tendrá un buen nombre dattebayo! –dijo Naruto arrogante y Sasuke rodo los ojos. –el viejo Tazuna supo encontrar un perfecto nombre para ese puente. –dijo con pose heroica.

-Yo pienso que ese nombre es estúpido. –dijo Sasuke con altanería mientras una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro haciendo que a Sakura le salieran corazones en los ojos mientras que Kakashi suspiraba con cansancio, después de una larga misión y de acabar de pelear contra Zabusa tenía que aguantar las niñerías de sus alumnos.

-Teme. –gruño molesto el rubio mientras le mandaba rayitos con la mirada y Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

-¡Naruto deja de mirar así a Sasuke-kun! –grito enfurecida la peli-rosa dispuesta a darle un zape en la cabeza al rubio pero de pronto una sombra los cubrió haciendo que los cuatro miraran hacia arriba y de ahí vieran impresionados como se formaba un agujero negro arriba de ellos y de el salía un rubio después un pelinegro cayendo encima del rubio para finalizar una peli-rosa cayendo encima de los dos sacándole el alma al pobre rubio.

Los tres chicos de doce años miraban impresionado a las personas que cayeron enfrente de ellos mientras que Kakashi se había puesto en posición de ataque preparado a cualquier cosa.

-¡Demonios teme quítate de encima mío que pesas! –grito el apuesto rubio de aproximadamente veinticinco años.

_-(esto se me hace extrañamente muy familiar)_ –Kakashi al igual que sus pequeños alumnos estaban muy sacados de onda.

-¡No me puedo quitar usuratonkachi, que Sakura está encima de mí! –gruño entre dientes el apuesto y sexy pelinegro de aparentemente unos veinticinco años.

-¿Sakura? –preguntaron a la vez el equipo siete y su sensei.

-¡No exageres Sasuke-kun, ni que pesara tanto! –dijo con molestia la hermosa y escultural peli-rosa que aparentaba veinte años (N/A:lo sé, tenía veinticinco pero como Tsunade es traga años la muchacha ¬¬). Por una extraña razón los tres jóvenes tirados en el piso con facciones madura y hermosas se les hacían muy familiar a los miembro del equipo siente, en especial la forma de comportarse.

-Sabes mujer creo que deberías ponerte a dieta. –dijo el pelinegro mayor con algo de burla.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el teme Sakura-chan. –dijo de forma pensativa. – ¡siento que no puedo! ¡siento que no llego! ¡si el sudor son las lagrimas del corazón ya me quede sin riñón! –dijo de forma dramática y cantarina sin darse cuenta que su amiga peli-rosa tenía una vena hinchándosele en la frente o que tenían espectadores que los miraban como si fueran un trió de locos.

-¡Malditos bastardos! –dijo entre dientes la peli-rosa y a Sasuke se le puso la piel de gallina. – ¡Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto pagaran haberme llamado gorda! –dijo amenazante sin darse cuenta que el nombrar a esos dos provoco un gran shock en sus espectadores. Sasuke se estremeció, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando sintió como Sakura se paraba y lo agarraba a patadas al igual que a Naruto, y así la peli-rosa continuo pateándolos sin darse cuenta de sus coqueados espectadores.

-¿dijo Uzumaki Naruto? –pregunto en un susurro el rubio de doce años mirando a sus amigos coqueado y sus compañeros asintieron.

-También Uchiha Sasuke. –dijo el pelinegro de doce mirándolos igual que el rubio y los demás asintieron nuevamente.

-Si ellos son ustedes entonces la peli-rosa soy yo. –dijo impresionada la pequeña peli-rosa.

-Pues ahora que lo veo bien son muy parecidos. –dijo Kakashi sobándose la barbilla de forma pensativa. –aunque si son ustedes de grandes no entiendo ¿qué hacen en esta época? Ni mucho menos ¿cómo viajaron al pasado? ¡en especial y más importante! ¡no entiendo ¿cómo entre mas grandes se vuelven más estúpidos Naruto y Sasuke? –ambos pequeños alumnos lo fulminaron con la mirada. –y Sakura a pesar de ponerse bien buenota se volvió más violenta. –dijo igual de pensativo mientras miraba a la peli-rosa mayor golpear sin compasión a sus dos compañeros y tanto Naruto como Sasuke asintieron viendo la misma escena y pasaron saliva con dificultad al saber que esos golpes les depara el futuro mientras que la pequeña peli-rosa no pudo más y cayo desmayada, pero gracias a sus reflejos, Kakashi la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¡Piedad Sakura-chan! –suplicaba de forma dramática el golpeado rubio.

-¡Mujer, deja de golpearme! –ordeno Sasuke. Sakura iba a seguir hasta matarlos pero en eso vio a dos pequeños mirándolos temerosos, a un peli-plata adulto mirándola entre divertido y pervertido llevando en brazos a una pequeña peli rosa inconsciente.

-¡Finalmente te compadeciste Sakura-chan! –dijo Naruto y sus espectadores desencajaron la mandíbula al ver al rubio lleno de bolas, moretones, sangre y raspones mientras que el pelinegro que fue más listo y había usado a Naruto como escudo solo tenía uno que otro rasguño y moretón.

_-(sin duda de grande sigo igual de inteligente)_ –el Uchiha de doce años sonrió de medio lado al ver que su yo del futuro no tenía muchas marcas como el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? –pregunto al verla mirar impresionada hacia sus derecha, por inercia siguió su mirada al igual que el rubio y desencajaron la mandíbula al ver a sus espectadores.

-Adiós al plan de no ver a nuestro mini-nosotros. –dijo con lamento el rubio mayor mientras una cascada de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –ni modo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y borrando mágicamente sus lagrimas y golpes para después ponerse de pie y caminar hacia sus espectadores, que no muy confiados aun, se pusieron alerta dispuestos a todo por si los atacaban. – ¡hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y vengo trece años en el futuro! –saludo de forma alegre mostrando su zorruna sonrisa haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura mayores desencajaran la mandíbula.

_-( sin duda es Naruto, esa sonrisa es inconfundible)_ –Kakashi tenía varias gotas de sudor en su nuca al igual que el mini Sasuke.

-Usurantonkachi. –dijo con fastidio Sasuke mayor mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Es definitivo, Naruto nos quito toda esperanza de mentir. –dijo Sakura mayor suspirando resignada.

-¡Wau! ¡yo en el futuro soy más guapo y cool! –dijo emocionado el mini rubio mirando al rubio mayor con estrellitas en los ojos. Naruto mayor hizo una pose cool (estilo gai-sensei) mientras sonreía arrogante.

-Par de baka. –dijeron todos a la vez mirando al par de rubios incrédulos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-Bueno ya que Naruto cago el plan de mentir, tenemos que hablar con ustedes. –dijo Sakura acercándose a ellos y Naruto mini al verla se sonrojo mirándola embobado dándose cuenta que su compañera de quipo se había puesto más hermosa, cosa que notaron todos y Sasuke mayor no pudo evitar gruñir molesto por como miraba ese pequeño rubio a su peli-rosa. Naruto solo sonrió apenado ante la reacción de su mini yo y Kakashi miro con interés la reacción del Uchiha mayor. –como dijo el idiota de Naruto venimos trece años del futuro para completar una misión. –dijo con seriedad haciendo que mini Sasuke y Kakashi la miraran serios.

**Continuara**

**que tal? les gusto mi idea? espero no haberlos desepsionado u//u**

**como vieron los pequeños de doce años venian de la aldea de las olas, ya saben en esa mision donde pelearon contra zabuza y su novio haku jajajjaja. queria aclararles que no tengo pensado poner cosas del anime/manga ni muchos menos los chicos del futuro trataran de arreglar el pasado para corregir sus errore, aunq en una ke otra cosa la cagaran ¬¬.. como dijeron narru y Saku estan ahi por una mision ke es buscar a los dos madara q hay en esa empoca y matarlos (y proteger a sus mini copias), y nuestros peekeños de doce los ayudaran junto con kakashi, en el siguiente capi veran xq ^^ ademas ke no iran a la aldea de esa epoca u.u dsd q empese ste fic tenia esa idea de ke se reencontraran con sus mini copias de doce, se me hizo divertido y las ideas ke tengo m encantaron, espero ke ustedes tambien ^o^**

**SE ME CUIDAN MUCHO MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, ^O^**

**BEXOX**


	10. ¡Sasukekun has  metido la pata!

**¡Sasuke-kun has metido la pata!**

-Bueno ya que Naruto cago el plan de mentir, tenemos que hablar con ustedes. –dijo Sakura acercándose a ellos y Naruto mini al verla se sonrojo mirándola embobado dándose cuenta que su compañera de quipo se había puesto más hermosa, cosa que notaron todos y Sasuke mayor no pudo evitar gruñir molesto por como miraba ese pequeño rubio a su peli-rosa. Naruto solo sonrió apenado ante la reacción de su mini yo y Kakashi miro con interés la reacción del Uchiha mayor. –como dijo el idiota de Naruto venimos trece años del futuro para completar una misión. –dijo con seriedad haciendo que mini Sasuke y Kakashi la miraran serios.

-Lo mejor es que busquemos un lugar más tranquilo para hablar con ustedes.— Dijo el Uchiha mayor y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

Sakura y Sasuke se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a caminar seguidos de los demás. El pequeño Sasuke miraba con mucha curiosidad a la persona que se supone que era él en el futuro. Una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro al ver que sin duda se había vuelto mucho más fuerte, pero tenía una tremenda curiosidad de saber que tan fuerte se volvió. Otra cosa que le daba mucha curiosidad era saber desde cuando se había vuelto tan hablador, bueno no lo era tanto pero para alguien como él se dio cuenta que su yo del futuro hablaba mucho con su molesta compañera de equipo, además noto siempre estaba atento a ella, cosa que lo saco de onda, pero después le resto importancia al suponer que llevando tantos años como compañeros de equipo hizo que se desenvolviera mas con ella al igual que imaginaba que seria así con el dobe.

Por otro lado Kakashi no estaba muy seguros si esos tres eran en verdad lo que les dijeron, tenía ciertas dudas pero sabía que si no los seguía no estaría seguro de lo que pasaba, además por muy extraño que parezca sentía que podía confiar en ellos, pero aun así decidió no bajar la guardia, por otro lado si era verdad decían tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo viajaron al pasado.

El pequeño Naruto estaba maravillado al ver como seria en el futuro, sabía que se había vuelto genial y fuerte, las cosas que siempre soñó, además que parecía que en el futuro se llevaría muy bien con sus dos compañeros de equipo, también admitía que la chica que ama de grande se volverá mucho más hermosa, lo que lo entusiasmaba mas. Tenía una enorme curiosidad de saber si en el futuro hay algún tipo de relación romántica con Sakura, por lo que vio la peli-rosa de grande los trata igual a Sasuke y a él como vio cuando los golpeo a ambos, cosa que hizo que se emocionara porque ya no le da preferencia a Sasuke.

De pronto Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto mayores se detienen de golpe haciendo que lo que los venían siguiendo los imitaran, los tres voltearon viéndolos con seriedad haciendo que mini Sasuke y Kakashi se pusieran alerta. Sasuke mayor rápidamente tomo a Kakashi que cargaba a la pequeña peli-rosa y salto lo más alto que pudo, lo mismo hizo Sakura tomando al pequeño Sasuke y Naruto cargando a su pequeña copia.

Los tres quedaron en unas ramas alejadas de donde estaban y a los pocos segundos una gran explosión destruyo completamente el lugar donde habían estado hace un momento haciendo que Kakashi, los pequeños Naruto y Sasuke ensancharan los ojos impresionados.

-¡Demonios! ¡son ellos! –dijo molesto Naruto mayor haciendo que los del pasado lo miraran interrogante. –el vegete se mueve rápido y seguro los localizo para que le ayudaran.

-¿de quién hablan? –pregunto Kakashi.

-Y lo peor de todo es que gastamos casi todo nuestro chakra en el portal. –dijo Sakura con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan que somos varios y podremos darle pelea o por lo menos crear una distracción para huir. –dijo Naruto con tranquilidad.

-Nosotros no huimos. –dijo molesto el mini Naruto haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura mayores rodaran los ojos mientras que el rubio mayor sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-¡Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo el dobe tiene razón! ¡no somos ningunos cobardes para huir! –dijo el mini Sasuke mirándolos con decisión.

-Sasuke de niño eras tan orgulloso que no sé porque se me hacia cool ese lado tuyo. –dijo Sakura mayor con cierto desagrado y ambos Uchihas la fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Sakura-chan del futuro se dio cuenta de lo tarado que es el teme! –dijo Naruto maravillado haciendo que ahora la mirada asesina de los Uchiha se dirigiera a él.

-¡Así es pequeño! ¡Sakura-chan de grande supera el lado fan girl! –dice Naruto de forma orgullosa mientras le acaricia la cabeza a su mini copia, los Uchiha ahora lo fulminaron a él con la mirada mientras que Kakashi y Sakura mayor rodo los ojos.

-Dejamos los cambios que han hecho para mas al rato, lo mejor es que nos digan ¿qué está pasando? y ¿quién nos ataca? –dijo Kakashi con tranquilidad, tratando de evitar que los Uchiha lograran matar con la mirada a los Uzumaki. –_(lo bueno es que una de las Sakura esta desmayada Uu.u)_

-Los que nos están atacando so…

Sakura no pudo terminar su frase, ya que unos hilos la tomaron de sus brazos y piernas jalándola hacia atrás haciendo que todos ensancharan los ojos impresionados.

Todos vieron como la peli-rosa era amarrada de sus extremidades a un par de árbol y adelante de ella aparecía un pequeño cuerpo de madera que tenía una capa negra con nueves rojas.

-¡Sasori! –dijo entre dientes el rubio mayor fulminando con la mirada al akatsuki haciendo que todos lo miraran interrogante.

-¡valla! ¡Veo que me conoces! ¡Pero yo no a ti! –dijo una voz ronca que no transmitía ninguna clase de sentimiento. – ¡eso no importa, solo vengo por esos tres mocosos! –Sasuke y naruto fruncieron mas el entrecejo mientras que los demás no entendían que pasaba. – ¡me los dan y yo les regreso a la chica! —dijo con tranquilidad. Sasuke y Naruto miraron a Sakura, la cual con su mirada tranquila hizo que relajaran su cuerpo sabiendo que ella tenía todo bajo control.

-¡No! –contesto cortante Sasuke haciendo que los mini Naruto y Sasuke lo miraran extrañados al igual que Kakashi.

-¡Mala respuesta! –dijo indiferente jalando los hilos estirando mas la extremidades de Sakura, provocando que esta hiciera un mueca de dolor.

Al ver como la chica peli-rosa era estirada comprobando en su rostro que eso le dolía hizo que Naruto y Sasuke mayores apretaran los puños con coraje mientras que los otros tres no pensaban quedarse parados viendo como sufría la peli-rosa, así que se disponían a ir ayudarla cuando rápidamente Naruto hizo que dos clones apareciera inmovilizando a Kakashi mientras que el mismo agarraba a su mini copia abrazándolo como si le estuviera haciendo una llave. Sasuke mayor tomo al pequeño Uchiha de la misma forma.

Por intentar forcejear para zafarse sin querer la peli-rosa que llevaba en brazos se le cayó y no pudo hacer nada por intentar detenerla haciendo que abriera los ojos horrorizado. Sasuke mayor al ver eso rápidamente soltó a su mini yo y apareció en el piso tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña Sakura. Cuando la tubo segura en sus brazos no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada enternecida y aliviada al ver el rostro sereno y dormido de la pequeña.

Naruto mayor al igual que los otros tres suspiraron aliviados al ver que la había salvado y para Kakasi no paso desapercibido como el pelinegro mayor miraba a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos.

Un pequeño quejido de dolor hizo que todos voltearan hacia donde estaba la peli-rosa mayor mirando horrorizados como los hilos estiraba sus extremidades con más fuerza.

-No me gusta que me ignoren. –dijo con tranquilidad Sasori y el pequeño Sasuke sin pensarlo dos veces apareció frente al akatsuki e hizo unos sellos rápidamente con su mano.

El pecho al igual que las mejillas del pelinegro se inflaron concentrando chakra en sus pulmones mientras que su mano derecha con sus dedos rodeo su boca.

**-Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu** (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego) –grito el pequeño Uchiha y de su boca salió chakra en forma de aliento transformándose en fuego que va creciendo y al ir avanzando se forma una enorme bola de fuego que iba directo hacia Sasori, el cual de un gran salto pudo esquivarla.

Todos los que estaban atrás del pequeño Sasuke e incluso él mismo ensancharon los ojos horrorizados al ver que el fuego iba hacia Sakura, que al estar amarrada le seria imposible esquivarla y por si fuera poco el fuego estaba tan cerca de ella que todos sabían que no alcanzarían a salvarla.

-Sht. –fue el sonido que hizo su lengua al chasquearla con su paladar en forma de fastidio.

Sakura usando su fuerza sobre humana estiro hacia ella misma los hilos juntando sus extremidades haciendo que los arboles se desprendieran y con su brazo y pierna derecha los movió hacia adelante haciendo que el árbol que amarraba los hilos se pusiera enfrente de ella y así el fuego quemar al árbol en vez de a ella.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke tenían la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos bien abiertos de forma impresionada ante la tremenda fuerza de la peli-rosa mientras que Sasuke y Naruto mayores suspiraron aliviados al ver el fuego solo quemar el árbol y se extinguía sin lastimar a Sakura.

Sakura al ver que varias arañas de arcilla caían alrededor del pequeño pelinegro rápidamente rompió las cuerdas que la sostenían al otro árbol y apareció a una velocidad sorprendente enfrente de él, para después golpear el suelo provocando y gran temblor y que se rompiera mientras ella saltaba llevándose consigo al pelinegro alejándose de ese lugar poniéndose donde estaban sus compañeros. Estando ya con ellos el lugar que la peli-rosa destruyo exploto levantando una gran cortina de humo.

El pequeño Sasuke aun en los brazos de la peli-rosa estaba anonadado ante las habilidades de Sakura, la peli-rosa débil del equipo, la que siempre necesitaba ser protegida. Kakashi y el pequeño Naruto estaban igual de anonadados, no podían creer la cantidad de fuerza que iba tener en el futuro la pequeña peli-rosa que siempre necesitaba ser protegida, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto mayores estaban como si nada, solo una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba su rostro ante la facilidad de su compañera para librarse de esos dos problemas que tuvo.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto Sasuke mayor acercándose a Sakura, aun cargando a la pequeña peli-rosa.

-Si. –contesto Sakura dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa.

-Oye Sakura-chan ¿Por qué dejaste que te atraparan? –pregunto Naruto extrañado mientras saltaba poniéndose enfrente de ella cargando a su mini copia como si fuera un costal de papa y sus otros dos clones aun mantenía aprisionado al anonadado Kakashi.

-Quería que se confiaran pensando que nos tenían en sus manos para así tal vez revelarnos si el akatsuki que buscamos es el que los había mandado. –explico con tranquilidad.

-No se ustedes, pero el que nos hayan dicho que querían llevarse a los mocosos, con eso me doy cuenta que él si está con ellos. –dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad y sus dos compañeros asintieron estando de acuerdo mientras que los otros tres seguían en shock

-Lo mejor es escapar aprovechando la distracción de la explosión. –dijo Naruto empezando a saltarlas ramas llevándose a su mini copia seguidos por sus dos clones que llevaban a Kakashi.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y ambos asintieron. Sakura cargo en su hombro como si fuera costal de papas al choqueado Sasuke y empezó a seguir a su amigo saltando a una velocidad impresionante las ramas seguida de Sasuke que cargaba con delicadeza a la pequeña peli-rosa

* * *

Los pequeños Sasuke y Naruto iban molestos porque cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta que los llevaban como si fueran costal de papas, pero por más que alegaron no los bajaron haciendo que pusieran cara de molestia mientras se dejaban llevar.

Estuvieron saltando las ramas de los arboles por un buen rato hasta que pensaron que se habían alejado lo suficiente y pudieron sentir que los habían perdido de vista. De igual forma Naruto busco una cueva que este lo suficiente escondida para ahí refugiarse por el momento.

-¡Bueno ya que te portaste bien Sasuke-kun te bajare! –dijo de forma burlona bajando al pequeño Sasuke, el cual la fulmino con la mirada mientras que kakashi y Sasuke mayor miraban a Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la nuca y los Uzumaki no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada mientras apuntaban burlones al pequeño pelinegro.

Sakura al ver la mueca infantil de enojo que tenía el pequeño Sasuke no pudo evitar enternecerse mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Pero que mono! –grito emocionada abrazándolo fuertemente y todos los que miraban la escena casi caen estilo anime mientras que el pequeño Uchiha que casi era asfixiado por los senos de la chica no pudo evitar ponerse igual de rojo que un tomate y humo le salía de las orejas.

-¡Maldito Sasuke/teme! ¡Qué envidia! –dijeron los Uzumaki y Kakashi a la vez mientras lloraban y apretaban su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-¡Sakura! ¡contrólate! –dijo Sasuke adulto con algo de celos y entrecejo fruncido (N/A: este se cela de él mismo o.O). Sakura suspiro y soltó al pequeño Sasuke que casi tuvo un derrame nasal, pero aun así fulminaba con la mirada a la peli-rosa que casi lo ahoga.

-Aquí estamos más seguros, así que les responderemos todas sus dudas. –dijo Sakura con amabilidad mientras les dedicaba una dulce sonrisa.

-Creo que lo mejor es que antes busquemos leña para prender una fogata y algo de comida, porque ya va anochecer y así sirve que les decimos todo cuando Sakura despierte y ya no tener que contarlo dos veces. –dijo el pelinegro mayor y sus dos amigos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-¡Yo voy por la leña junto a mi mini copia! –dijo eufórico el rubio y sin darle oportunidad a su mini copia de negarse la tomo de la mano arrastrándolo con él.

-¡Yo iré por comida! –dijo e l mini Sasuke.

-¡Eso no jovencito! –dijo Sakura colocándose enfrente de él mirándolo con reproche. –si vas solo podrían atraparte, así que lo mejor es que vallas con uno de nosotros. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver que la peli-rosa le hablaba como si fuera su madre y una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro de Sasuke adulto al ver eso mientras que Kakashi sonrió algo divertido bajo su máscara.

-¿Imagino que no habrá problema si yo voy? –pregunto Kakashi.

-¡Claro que no Kakashi-sensei! –dijo con una gran sonrisa y al peli-plata le extraño y a la vez lo puso feliz que a pesar de que sean más grandes lo siguen respetando. – ¡pero Sasuke-kun se queda aquí! –dijo con seguridad y el pequeño pelinegro gruño molesto mientras se iba a una esquina para estar más alejado de esa peli-rosa.

_-(entre más grande más molesta)_ – el pequeño Sasuke se sentó en el piso y cerró los ojos cruzándose de brazos, y Sasuke adulto lo miro burlón al igual que Kakashi.

-Bueno ya regreso. –dijo Kakashi y salió de la cueva en busca de alimentos.

-¿Sakura tienes algo donde acomodar a tu versión chibi? –dijo Sasuke burlón y el pequeño pelinegro no pudo evitar sorprenderse al oír la forma en la que hablaba su versión adulta.

-¿A que soy mona de niña? –pregunto la peli-rosa acercándose para verse a ella misma.

-Si, estabas menos frentona. – burlón y el pequeño Sasuke ensancho los ojos mirando impresionado como él en el futuro se burlaba de la peli-rosa.

Sakura gruño molesta, pero una sonrisa triunfante adorno su rostro, se acerco a Sasuke para poder hablarle al oído.

-Sasuke-kun creo que ya no te dejare tocarme en un buen tiempo. –susurro solo para que él la oyera y después alejarse para acercarse a la mochila de la pequeña peli-rosa que los clones de Naruto había dejado en el suelo junto las demás mochila dejando a un pelinegro que miraba a la peli-rosa horrorizado.

_-(¿desde cuándo permito que Sakura se me acerque tanto? O.o)_ –el pequeño pelinegro estaba muy choqueado al ver como se llevaban la Sakura y él del futuro.

-¡Sakura era broma! ¡perdóname vale! –dijo el pelinegro acercándosele mirándola suplicante mientras la peli-rosa tendía la bolsa de dormir de la pequeña Sakura y una sonrisa de medio lado adornaba su rostro.

El pequeño Sasuke estaba más choqueado y decepcionado al ver a su yo del futuro, él jamás le había suplicado a alguien y ahora le estaba suplicando a Sakura porque lo perdonara.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al ver que su mujer ni lo pelaba, pero una idea llego a su mente haciéndolo sonreír de medio lado, se arrodillo y se acerco para hablarle al oído.

-Sabes, cuando regañaste a mi yo del pasado te me hiciste tan sexy que me dieron ganas de arrancarte toda la ropa y acerté el amor tan salvaje como te gusta. –susurro ronco y de manera sensual estremeciendo a Sakura, lo que le hizo sonreír arrogante.

_-(¿qué demonios esta pasado? O.O ¿desde cuándo soy tan confianzudo con alguien como Sakura como para hablarle al oído?_) –el pequeño Sasuke se sentía en una dimensión desconocida, además que la forma en la que su yo del futuro miraba el escote de Sakura lo estaba asustando. –_ (¡sabia que el ser alumno de Kakashi terminaría afectándome!… ¡en el futuro seré un pervertido!)_ –Sasuke tenía una cara de espantado y miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas lo pervertido que era su yo del futuro.

-Sasuke contrólate que no estamos solos. –regaño Sakura en un susurro empujándolo con su codo al ver la cara espantada del pequeño pelinegro.

Sasuke gruño molesto y levanto su mirada del escote de Sakura para ver como su mini copia lo miraba espantado, suspiro resignado y con mucho cuidado acomodo a la pequeña peli-rosa en la bolsa de dormir, para después alejarse lo más posible de Sakura porque de no ser así estaba seguro que terminaría besándola sin importarle que su mini copia lo viera.

* * *

La pequeña Sakura apretó sus parpados despertándose, abrió con lentitud sus ojos viendo que a su lado estaba encendida una pequeña fogata haciendo que entendiera el por qué no sentía frio.

-¿te encuentras bien Sakura? –pregunto tranquilamente Kakashi que fue el primero en darse cuenta que había despertado haciendo que todos miraran a la chica.

-Tuve un sueño muy raro sensei. –dijo la pequeña peli-rosa mientras se sentaba mirando atenta a su sensei. –soñé que unos personas parecidas a nosotros pero más adultas caían enfrente de nosotros y comenzaban a hacer niñerías. –dijo de lo más tranquila.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura adultos les salió una gota en la frente y miraron con ojos entrecerrados a la pequeña peli-rosa. Kakashi sonrió nervioso bajo su máscara mientras que sus otros dos alumnos sonrieron burlones.

-No fue un sueño. –dijo una voz femenina y cuando la pequeña Sakura volteo a verla casi se vuelve a desmayar a ver a las tres personas de su sueño senados enfrente de ella. –bueno ya que despertaron dejen les decimos la verdad y porque estamos aquí. –dijo tranquilamente haciendo que todos la miraran atentos. –como sabrán somos Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura trece años en el futuro, tenemos veinticinco años. – la pequeña Sakura ensancho los ojos impresionada y no pudo evitar ver atenta a los tres que decían venir del futuro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho al ver que los ojos negros del Sasuke mayor la miraban, por lo que volteo su rostro apenada sacándole una sonrisa divertida a Sasuke. –hace poco descubrimos un portal que solo puede ser activado por nosotros tres y ese portal te hace viajar por el tiempo, pero se necesita mucho chakra, por lo que en este momento aun no hemos recuperado el que usamos para viajar.-La razón por la que viajamos al pasado es porque nos vimos obligados a dejar que un enemigo muy poderoso de nosotros y la aldea viajara a esta época y lo seguimos para matarlo y protegerlos.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto el pequeño Sasuke.

-El no puede matarnos en nuestra época porque somos más fuerte que él, por lo tanto le es difícil cumplir sus ambiciones, así que viajo al pasado para matarnos cuando somos pequeños y débiles, así lograr su tan anhelada ambición de apoderarse del mundo ninja. –explico Sasuke adulto con seriedad y mirándolos indiferente. Kakashi, y los pequeños Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Ne, ne, Naruto del futuro! ¡canútame más cosas del futuro! –pidió emocionado el pequeño rubio haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime, menos el rubio mayor que solo puso una pose cool.

-¡Oky!, pues en el futuro te has vuelto más fuerte que todos los ninjas , Sakura –chan se enamoro de ti al ver eso y Sasuke se puso celoso pero lo derrotamos humillándolo y después nos casamos con Sakura-chan que es muy celosa porque tenemos muchas chicas atrás de nosotros y ahora tenemos quince hijos que dejamos en el futuro. –explico con tranquilidad.

El pequeño rubio estaba maravillado con su futuro. La pequeña Sakura estaba espantada al saber que estaba casada con Naruto, pero al ver lo guapo que se había puesto de grande no se le hizo tan desagradable la idea. El pequeño Sasuke y Kakashi miraban incrédulos al rubio mayor. Sasuke y Sakura tenían una vena hinchada en la frente y gruñían como perros rabiosos, sin pensarlo dos veces le dieron un golpe en la cabeza sacándole dos enormes chichones.

-¡Eso te pasa por mentiroso! –regaño Sakura antes de que protestara mientras que el rubio mayor al ver como lo miraba su amiga se escondió atrás de su mini copia espantado y su mini copia sonrió nervioso. –no le hagan caso, su idiotez es incurable. –dice con lamento y los demás asintieron con entendimiento menos los Uzumaki que la miraron ofendidos. –lo que dijo Naruto, nada, absolutamente nada es verdad. –aclaro. –solo son fantasías que tiene y pues sinceramente nos les podemos revelar nada del futuro porque podría alterarlo. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Entendemos. –dijo la pequeña Sakura dedicándole un pequeña sonrisa.

-¿De casualidad nos podrían revolear quien quiere matar a mis pequeños alumnos? –Sasuke y Sakura se miraron entre si algo indecisos por decir de quien se trataba.

-Uchiha Madara. –dijo tranquilamente Naruto que se volvió a esconder atrás de su mini copia al ver la fulminante mirada de Sakura.

La pequeña Sakura y Kakashi ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos porque sabían que ese Uchiha era uno de los creadores de la aldea que se supone debería estar muerto. El pequeño Sasuke se sorprendió al saber que había un Uchiha más vivo aparte de su hermano y él. El pequeño Naruto no sabía de quien hablaban y los miraba interrogante.

-Bueno ya que el idiota de mi amigo les dijo la verdad no queda de otra que decirles que aunque lo duden él sigue vivo aun en nuestra época y está aquí para matarlos, así que lo mejor es que no regresen a la aldea y se queden con nosotros para protegerlo y ya cuando acabemos con él ustedes podrán regresar. –dijo Sakura con tranquilidad y Kakashi aun estando sorprendido asintió estando de acuerdo.

-¡Nosotros no necesitamos que nos protejan! –dijo el pequeño Sasuke de forma cortante. Sasuke arto se puso de pie y tomo a su mini copia de las solapas levantándolo a su altura.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo asustada la pequeña Sakura.

-Mira niñato, Madara es mucho más fuertes que tu, incluso es más fuertes que Kakashi en este momento y no se diga que en esta época ahora que hay dos Madara y tienen seguidores que son igual o más fuerte que los legendarios sannin. –dijo Sasuke con molestia y fulminándolo con la mirada.

El pequeño Uchiha lo miraba furioso y sin flaquear mientras que kakashi se había puesto a leer su pequeño libro ignorándolo. La pequeña Sakura y el pequeño Naruto miraban asustados al Uchiha mayor y los otros dos solo observaban atentos.

-Sin nosotros ellos te mataran fácilmente. –dijo entre diente y activando el sharingan cosa que sorprendió al pequeño Sasuke al ver un sharingan diferente y por lo que presentía demasiado poderoso. Sakura mayor se puso de pie y toco el hombro de Sasuke llamando su atención.

-Sasuke contrólate que los estas asustando. –dijo tranquilamente.

El pelinegro miro de reojo que tanto el pequeño Naruto como Sakura lo miraban muy asustados, volvió su mirada hacia la peli-rosa mayor y cerro sus ojos para al abrirlos ser nuevamente negros, soltó con molestia a su mini copia y se fue a sentar nuevamente a su lugar. Sakura se acerco al choqueado Sasuke y se inclino para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Ya no lo provoques, sabes mejor que nadie que no sueles tener paciencia. –dijo divertida para después regresar a su lugar.

-¡La comida esta lista! –grito emocionado el rubio mayor tratando de distraer a los pequeños que el teme de su amigo había asustado. –¡peces para todos! –grito emocionado sosteniendo en cada mano palillos que tenían peces asados.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero igual decidieron acercarse al rubio y tomar su pez menos el pequeño Sasuke que solo se alejo adentrándose más en la cueva.

* * *

La pequeña Sakura al ver que el pequeño Sasuke no iba comer y se había adentrado mucho en la cueva, se espero un rato y cuando todos acabaron de comer y se distrajeron en otras cosas tomo un pescado poniéndolo en una de las grandes hojas que usaban como platos y se dispuso adentrarse en la cueva en busca de Sasuke.

Se detuvo unos metros al verlo sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared, ojos cerrados y su brazo derecho recargado en su rodilla de la pierna derecha que tenia flexionada. Algo tímida se acerco y se paro enfrente de él. Sasuke al sentir a Sakura parada enfrente de él abrió los ojos y levanto una ceja de forma interrogante.

-¡Te traje algo para que comas Sasuke-kun! –dijo apenada mientras se ponía en cuclillas extendiéndole el pescado.

-¡No tengo hambre! –dijo cortante, pero por una extraña razón al ver como su compañera bajaba tristemente la cabeza le arrebato la comida logrando así sacarle una gran sonrisa de felicidad. – ¡me lo comeré mas de rato! –dijo mientras lo ponía a un lado.

-¿puedo hacerte compañía? –pidió apenada y muy sonrojada haciendo que el pelinegro rodara los ojos.

-Haz lo que quieras. –dijo con fastidio y Sakura algo triste pero sin darse por vencida se sentó a su lado derecho.

-No te ofendas porque ellos quieran protegernos, ell…

-Yo no necesito que me protejan como a ti, yo no soy una persona débil. –dijo cortante y mirándola molesto haciendo que la chica bajara la cabeza con tristeza.

-Aun así sigues siendo más débil que Madara, incluso que Itachi y necesitas de nosotros para que no te maten. –dijo una voz ronca y masculina usando un tono indiferente.

El pequeño Sasuke levanto la mirada furioso y la pequeña Sakura levanto la mirada apenada viendo al pelinegro mayor caminar lentamente hacia ellos mirándolos con indiferencia.

-¡No te necesito para nada! –dijo entre dientes el pelinegro y Sasuke mayor rodo los ojos.

Ignorándolo completamente se acerco a Sakura y se puso en cuclillas mirándola de forma cálida. Sasuke se extraño y frunció el entrecejo ante eso mientras que la pequeña Sakura lo miraba nervioso y sus mejillas se habían sonrosado.

-Sakura me mando a buscarte para que ya vallas a dormir. Mañana partiremos temprano y necesitas descansar. –dijo de forma amable mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con ternura haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrosaran.

_-(Sasuke-kun es más tierno de grande)_ –la peli-rosa asintió y se puso de pie. –¡gracias! –dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa para después dar media vuelta y correr hacia donde estaban los demás mientras que Sasuke le dedicaba una leve sonrisa mirando hacia donde se fue.

-¿Por qué eres tan amable con ella? –pregunto el pequeño Uchiha mirándolo molesto.

-¿y tu porque eres tan borde con ella? –dijo indiferente mientras se ponía de pie haciendo que el pequeño frunciera el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué habría de ser amable con ella? –el Uchiha mayor rodo los ojos.

-Tal vez porque es tu compañera de equipo y solo trataba de ser amable contigo trayéndote de comer y tratando de hacerte sentir bien. –dijo con fastidio y el mini Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo.

-¡Nadie se lo pidió! –dijo con fastidio. – ¡además solo es una niña mimada que no sabe nada!

-¿y tu si? –pregunto con diversión.

-¡Al menos se mas que ella!

-Sakura solo trata de acercarse a ti y si sigues así de borde con ella tal vez termine enamorándose mejor de Naruto. –dijo con diversión aunque por dentro se daba de topes contra la pared al decir semejante tarugada, pero el ver como su mini copia fruncía el e entrecejo claramente molesto sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a dar media vuelta.

-¡Por mi mejor! –la contestación de su mini copia hizo que apretara los puños con coraje.

_-(¿de niño era tan desesperante?)_ –el Uchiha mayor suspiro tratando de calmarse y volteo a verlos con indiferencia. –no digas y hagas cosas de las que podrías arrepentirte. –Sasuke termino de darse media vuelta y se alejo dejando a un pelinegro que analizaba sus palabras.

* * *

Sakura mayor que era la que le tocaba la guardia, suspiro con cansancio e hizo un clon para que vigilara mientras ella se iba a buscar un lago para enjuagarse la cara y de pasada tomar algo de esta.

El Uchiha mayor que se había dado cuenta de esto, haciendo los movimientos más silenciosos y sigilosos camino fuera de la cueva sin que el clon lo viera o alguien más lo notara.

El pequeño Sasuke también se dio cuenta de esto así que haciendo lo mismo que su yo del futuro se deslizo de manera silenciosa y sigilosa fuera de la cueva. (N/A: con madre O.O ¿así o más fácil? O.o estoy segura que como fácil salen fácil entran o.O)

* * *

Sakura estaba en cuclillas en la orilla del lago enjuagándose la cara cuando de pronto siente que una manos la toman de la cintura haciendo que se tensara, se endereza rápidamente y siente un cálido aliento en su oreja.

-¡Sasuke! –llama en forma de regaño y el pelinegro sonríe burlón.

-¡Tengo ganas de jugar! –dice sensual empezando a repartir besos a lo largo del cuello de la peli-rosa, la cual hace su cabeza a un lado dándole más acceso.

-Recuerda que estoy de guardia, además alguien podría vernos. –dijo con algo de dificultad al sentir como succionaba su cuello y con una de sus mano acariciaba su vientre.

-Tu clon está cuidando, además en pocos minutos le toca a Kakashi, así que pronto despertara, por otro lado es más de media noche, nadie nos vera y si así pasa le daremos un excelente espectáculo. –dijo con diversión y sin darle oportunidad a que replicara la volteo bruscamente y estampo sus labios en los de ella besándola de una manera brusca y fogosa.

Sakura llevo sus brazos al cuello del chico rodeándolo para sostenerse mientras rodeaba con sus piernas la cadera del pelinegro haciéndolo sonreír de medio lado entre el beso. Sin dejar de besarla Sasuke camino hacia atrás recargándola en el árbol que estaba ahí y sus traviesas manos comenzaron a masajear los senos de la peli-rosa mientras ella movía su cadera rosando el sexo del pelinegro sintiendo satisfecha como se endurecía cada vez más.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke había seguido al pelinegro mayor con cautela, pensando que probablemente él y la peli-rosa eran impostores que los traicionarían y por eso les habían mentido.

Cuando finalmente llego hacia donde se había reunido esos dos, desde el lugar donde se encontraba no podía ver bien porque habían unos enormes matorrales que lo molestaban, se movió con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido acomodándose en un lugar donde los pudiera ver perfectamente y lo que vio hizo que ensanchara los ojos muy sorprendido, enfrente de él, uno cuantos metros alejados estaba el que se suponía que era él en el futuro besando en los labios a la peli-rosa también del futuro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera al ver en donde tenía las manos el pelinegro mayor.

* * *

Sasuke rompió el beso y fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta el cuello mientras que pequeños jadeos salían de los labios de la peli-rosa. Sakura entreabrió los ojos y los ensancho al ver que un pequeño pelinegro los observaba anonadado sin creérselo y con la cara completamente roja. Sakura rápidamente empujo a Sasuke el cual la miro entre molesto e interrogante.

-¿Qué pasa? –a la peli-rosa ni las palabras le salían, así que apunto atrás del el pelinegro, el cual volteo extrañado topándose con su mini copia mirándolos sorprendido y sonrojado.

-¿Qué…que estaban haciendo? –pregunto entre el shock el pequeño pelinegro.

-Jugando a la mamá y el papá versión adulta. –dijo Sasuke burlón. –¡oye! –exclamo ofendido sobándose el hombro que Sakura le había golpeado con su puño. Sakura dirigió su mirada hacia el pequeño pelinegro y lo miro apenada.

-No es lo que parece Sasuke-kun. –dijo algo nerviosa y apenada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rosa, que al pelinegro mayor se le hizo muy sensual.

-¿Me vas a decir que en verdad no se estaban besando sus labios? –pregunto el pequeño haciendo una mueca de desagrado. – ¿y que el que se supe que soy yo no es tan pervertido que te estaba tocando ahí? –dijo apuntado los senos de la chica la cual se sonrojo toda. Sasuke rodo los ojos y sonrió divertido.

-Sakura el no es tonto. –dice Sasuke con diversión. –bien mocoso, si lo quieres saber te lo diré. –dijo cortante y mirándolo indiferente mientras que Sakura lo miraba espantada y el pequeño pelinegro lo miraba impaciente. – ¡Haruno Sakura es mi mujer! ¡ la única con la que resurgiré mi clan! –dijo de forma posesiva mientras la abrazaba de la cintura. Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke que tenía una mirada orgullosa y sonrisa ladina mientras que el pequeño pelinegro estaba en completo shock y por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez las palabras que su yo del futuro le había dicho.

**Continuara**

**o.O pense que sasuke era mas listo, pero mira ke revelarle a su mini copia eso o.O jajaja en lo personal me diverti un buen escribiendo este capi ^o^ espero ke a ustedes tambien le haya gustado**

**MUCHAS, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS *O* ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA PORQUE SUPERAMOS LOS 200**

**ESPERO DE TODO CORAZON KE ME REGALEN UNO DE SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS *O***

**BEXOX**


	11. Diversión en el lago

**lo se, me tarde demasiado en actualizar ste fic T.T stoy realmente apenada, les pido de corazon una disculpa, como les menciones en mis fic pasados, he andado corta de inspirasion y en ste fic mas, pero gracias a kami mi inspi regreso *o***

**bueno el op lo hicimos entre mi imoto kao y yop ^^ spero ke les guste ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Flaming Ice – Atobe Keigo**

_**Yuuki wa tataerareru mono**_

Naruto sentado en unas termas, rodeado por un harem de chicas.

_**Omae wa kitto osowatta n darou**_

Las chicas lo acarician y lo miman, mientras el rubio sonríe zorruno.

_**Zannen da ga sore wa chigau**_

Kakashi sentado detrás del escritorio de su oficina.

_**Fusawashii no wa "mubou" to iu kotoba sa**_

Aparenta estar leyendo un pergamino, pero detrás del rollo está su "Icha Icha Paradise"

_**Butsukete koi sono subete wo**_

Itachi en un fondo negro, a su izquierda aparece Sasuke de doce, la mirada del morocho mayor refleja tristeza al ver el rostro de mini Sasuke contraído por el odio.

_**Ore mo honki de aite wo shite yaru**_

Desaparece mini Sasuke y a la derecha de Itachi aparece el Sasuke actual, la tristeza del morocho mayor cambia por una expresión de felicidad y mirada de orgullo al ver a su ototo sonriendo con un ápice de felicidad.

_**Tatakau nara sore ga RUURU**_

La luna llena en el cielo nocturno y estrellado, Sasuke sentado en una roca a orillas de un lago.

_**Wakatteiru n daro**_

El prendedor de Sakura en su mano derecha, alza la vista y ve la luna.

_**PURESENTO da Misete yaru yo**_

Sakura dentro de un bar sentada en una mesa alejada junto con Hikaru la cual está dormida.

_**Mottainai hodo no**_

En la copa de sake que sostiene con su mano derecha, se refleja el rostro de Sasuke en el líquido.

_**Utsukushii hametsu wo**_

Sonríe con tristeza tomándose de un trago el líquido.

_**Honoo ni yakarete **_

En medio de un prado, Madara parado ve correr a Sakura hacia él, con su puño derecho rebosando de chakra, dipuesta a atacarlo.

_**Moe ochiru chou**_

Lo esquiva saltando hacia atrás, por lo que el puño de la pelirrosa se estrella en el suelo, agrietándolo.

_**Odorasete yaru yo **_

Apenas Madara apoya un pie en el suelo, vuelve a saltar hacia atrás eludiendo las dos manos que salieron desde debajo de la tierra.

_**Kono te no hira de**_

Madara de pie observa como Naruto sale del suelo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Dos clones del rubio lo toman desprevenido, agarrándolo de ambos brazos.

_**Hai sae nokosazu **_

Sasuke corre con un chidori formado en su palma derecha en dirección hacia Madara, antes de impactarlo Sakura salta posicionándose detrás del pelinegro.

_**Kaze ni kiero yo**_

Una luz rodea el lugar, absorbiendo a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

_**Uramu n ja nai ze **_

Del cielo caen el rubio, seguido del pelinegro, por último Sakura que aplasta a los dos chicos.

_**Burning on the Flaming ice!**_

Levantan los rostros adoloridos, luego ensanchan los ojos al ver al sus minis copias junto a Kakashi viendólos raros.

**

* * *

**

**Diversión en el lago**

-Sakura. Él no es tonto. –dice Sasuke con diversión. –bien mocoso, si lo quieres saber te lo diré. –dijo cortante y mirándolo indiferente mientras que Sakura lo miraba espantada y el pequeño pelinegro lo miraba impaciente. – ¡Haruno Sakura es mi mujer! ¡la única con la que resurgiré mi clan! –dijo de forma posesiva mientras la abrazaba de la cintura.

Sakura fulminaba con la mirada a Sasuke que tenía una mirada orgullosa y sonrisa ladina mientras que el pequeño pelinegro estaba en completo shock.

_-(¡Haruno Sakura es mi mujer! ¡la única con la que resurgiré mi clan!)_ –esas palabras pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza del pequeño pelinegro, el cual estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mirada perdida y mandíbula desencajada.

Ante el shock del pequeño Uchiha, Sakura ya empezaba a preocuparse y lo miraba atenta mientras que Sasuke miraba a su mini copia tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Sasuke-kun creo que lo has traumado. –dijo con preocupación.

-No lo creo, solo está un poco impresionado. –le respondió tranquilo restándole importancia lo que provoco que Sakura le diera un ligero tic en su ojo derecho y una vena se le hincho en su frente.

-¿un poco? –pregunto incrédula.

-Si. –El tic en el ojo de la chica se marco más ante lo tranquilo que estaba el pelinegro. –bueno dejémoslo aquí, no creo que le pase nada y nosotros vayámonos a otro lugar para continuar lo que estábamos haciendo. –dijo coqueto mientras apretaba mas el brazo que tenía en la cintura de la chica acercándola más a él.

Sakura apretó los puños con molestia y otra vena sele hincho en la frente mientras que su tic se hacía mucho más notorio. Su límite de paciencia había terminado y cuando Sasuke acerco su rostro para tratar de besarle el cuello para terminar de convencerla recibió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla que lo mando a volar varios metros alejado de su objetivo estrellándolo contra un árbol.

El ruido que hizo Sasuke al estrellarse contra un árbol hizo que el pequeño pelinegro reaccionara y se topara con una peli-rosa parada enfrente de él, la cual respiraba de forma agitada mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba y mantenía un puño en alto. Llevo su mirada hacia donde Sakura miraba con tanto coraje topándose con su yo del futuro, el cual estaba estampado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y entrecejo fruncido.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas mujer? –grito enfurecido mientras se enderezaba y miraba con reproche a la peli-rosa, la cual le devolvía lo miraba igual.-

-¡Porque te lo mereces pervertido!

-No te hagas la santa que ni te queda. –dijo burlón haciendo que la peli rosa frunciera mas el entrecejo. –si yo más que nadie sabe que te fascina que sea un pervertido contigo. –dijo con arrogancia.

Sakura lo miro con instintos asesino pero el leve sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas la hacía ver sensual según Sasuke, le encantaba verla entre molesta y avergonzada lo que lo hizo sonreír de forma torcida provocando que la furia de la peli-rosa aumentara.

Sakura al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro hizo que su furia aumentara y apretara los puños con demasiada fuerza mientras le mandaba rayitos con la mirada haciendo que la diversión y excitación del pelinegro aumentara.

Por otro lado el pequeño pelinegro suspiro con fastidio la ver como se portaba su yo del futuro y la que se supone que seria su pareja, cosa que aun lo tenía algo traumado y si no fuera porque lo vio con sus propios ojos y su yo del futuro se lo aclaro no lo crearía, incluso aún mantenía la esperanza de que todo lo que haya pasado fuera un sueño.

El pequeño Sasuke decidió mejor dar media vuelta y regresar por donde había venido dispuesto a irse a dormir, no estaba de humor para ver la pelea de esos dos.

El pequeño pelinegro finalmente llego a la entrada de la cueva donde estaban los demás, estaba por entrar en la obscura cueva cuando oyó a alguien acercarse. Rápidamente saco un kunai de entre sus ropas y volteo poniéndose en posición de ataque, pero relajo su cuerpo al ver a su sensei mirándolo con tranquilidad.

-¿no puedes dormir? –pregunto Kakashi de forma tranquila y despreocupada.

-Hnm. –le "respondió" con indiferencia.

-¿O acaso te andaba de la pipi? –dijo con tranquilidad restándole importancia y Sasuke le dio un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha mientras miraba incrédulo a el que se supone es una persona mayor y madura. –creo que Sasuke y Sakura del futuro también les anduvo del baño porque cuando desperté solo estaba el clon de mi futura y sexy alumna. –Sasuke se sonrojo al recordar como encontró esos dos y Kakashi se dio cuenta por lo que sonrió burlón bajo su máscara. – ¡oye Sasuke-kun! ¿no has notado que tu yo del futuro se porta muy atento con ambas Sakura y que siempre se devora con las mirada a la Sakura del futuro? –pregunto con falsa inocencia mientras en su interior se divertía de lo lindo viendo como el rostro de su pequeño alumno se ponía mas rojo que un tomate. –bueno tal vez es así porque llevan muchos años siendo compañeros de equipo.

-Me voy a dormir. –dijo cortante dándose media vuelta sin alcanzar a ver como los ojos del peli-plata brillaban con maldad.

-Eso le pasa por ser siempre tan desconfiado. –dijo para sí mismo mirando con diversión por donde su alumno se fue. –me hubiera encantado haber visto su cara cuando vio lo que hacían esos dos. –dijo con diversión y sonriendo travieso bajo su máscara.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido porque sabía que todo lo que le decía Kakashi era para molestarlo, pero lo que más enfurecido lo tenía era que sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas, además que estaba seguro que la escena que vio hace un momento se quedaría gravada en su cabeza por un buen tiempo traumándolo de por vida.

Cuando estuvo cerca de su bolsa de dormir no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba acostada su peli-rosa compañera de equipo. No pudo evitar analizarla con la mirada tratando de buscar que había en ella que había hecho que se sintiera atraído.

Tenía que admitir que era bonita y que dormida se veía demasiado tierna, esa expresión tranquila se le hacía adorable, al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos agito rápidamente su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, gruño con molestia al sentir sus mejillas calentarse seguro se habrían sonrojado nuevamente, volvió a bufar con molestia y muy enojado consigo mismo se dejo caer en su bolsa de dormir y se dispuso a dormir, pero volvió a gruñir con molestia porque al momento de cerrar sus ojos le venía la imagen de su compañera dormida, frunció el entrecejo al venirle a la cabeza la imagen de su compañera sonriéndole de manera tierna y dulce dejándole notar lo hermosa que se veía, se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano para borrar a Sakura de su mente y para lograr conciliar el sueño trato de pensar en su hermano mayor para regresar a su objetivo y no seguir pensando en mensadas según él.

* * *

-No te burles. –gruño molesta

-¿Por qué estas tan molesta mujer? –pregunto burlón y mirándola con falsa ignorancia.

-¿Cómo que por qué? –pregunto incrédula. – ¿Porque le dijiste eso a Sasuke?

-¿Dónde quedo el "Sasuke-kun"? –pregunto burlón.

Sakura gruño con molestia mientras volteaba levemente su rostro para que el pelinegro no notara que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado, aun así Sasuke lo noto y sonrió altanero, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo molestándola.

_-(no sé cómo cambio tanto… a veces creo que me cae mejor cuando anda de amargado, al menos así no me molesta tanto)_ –la peli-rosa gruño con molestia y volteo nuevamente hacia el pelinegro fulminándolo con la mirada ante su expresión burlona. – ¿sabes qué Uchiha?

El pelinegro levantó una ceja, extrañado por como lo llamó, más no borró su sonrisa torcida y burlona.

-Es difícil hablar contigo, así que adiós. –dijo dando media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse, pero nada más dio un paso y se detuvo en seco al ver que el pelinegro había aparecido frente a ella y la miraba con arrogancia. –molesto. –dijo con desprecio.

Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar una ceja divertido, así solía llamarla él cuando eran niños lo que le saco un sonrisa melancólica. Cuando la peli-rosa paso por su lado dispuesta a alejarse la tomo del brazo impidiéndoselo y borro su mirada burlona para ya no hacerla enojar mas y la miro con seriedad.

Cuando la peli rosa sintió que la tomaba del brazo impidiéndole el paso suspiro frustrada y volteo su rostro hacia él mirándolo con infinito odio sorprendiendo de sobremanera al pelinegro.

-No me mires así. –dijo no mostrando sentimiento en su voz pero sus ojos mostraban dolor.

Sakura se dio cuenta que su mirada afecto de esa manera al pelinegro y se arrepintió enormemente de haberlo mirado así, en verdad no lo odiaba pero se había enfurecido tanto que había reaccionado así, se sentía basura por dirigirle esa mirada.

Su mirada cambio por una arrepentida y eso Sasuke lo noto haciendo que rápidamente su mirada triste cambiara por una comprensiva.

-Lo siento. –dijo realmente arrepentida y no solo su voz lo demostró también sus muecas y mirada.

Sin poder sostenerle más la mirada la bajo al igual que el rostro. Sasuke sonrió levemente y soltó el brazo que aun sostenía para con su mano derecha tomarla de la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara.

Ambos se miraban demostrando toda clase de sentimientos que sentían a través de sus ojos. El pelinegro tomo la iniciativa de acercar su rostro más al de ella, inclinándose levemente para poder estar a su altura.

-Yo también lo siento. Debo de admitir que me he pasado. –confeso cerca de sus labios.

La peli-rosa se sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que conocía a Sasuke y nunca seria de aceptar sus errores, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero después sonrió enternecida porque sabía que solo lo había echo por ella y en su mirada noto que solo con ella se desenvolvería tanto en palabras como en mirada, demostrándole lo que realmente siente. Eso le hizo si es posible quererlo más y Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella lo entendía y sabia porque solo con ella quitaba esa cortina de frialdad y arrogancia que ponía con los demás, sabía que con ella no necesitaba palabras para que lo entendiera, porque ella más que nadie lo conoce realmente y no le importa perder su orgullo ante ella, no le ve necesidad porque sabe que ella jamás lo traicionara.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y acercaron sus labios hasta topar con los del otro, fundiéndose en un beso pausado, saboreándose entre si y sintiendo sus leves respiraciones.

El pelinegro llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacia él. El beso se volvió más demándate y Sakura llevo sus manos atrás de la nuca del chico acariciándolo mientras que sentía como Sasuke iba bajando sus manos en una suave caricia hacia sus caderas.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos rompieran el beso. Sus respiraciones eran algo entrecortadas. Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos topándose con la mirada del otros.

Sasuke la miraba embelesado al igual que ella a él. Una leve sonrisa sincera adorno el rostro del pelinegro y Sakura se la respondió con una más grande.

Sasuke se acerco y beso su frente. Sakura cerró sus ojos dejándose hacer, sintiendo como el pelinegro repartía besos en sus ojos, nariz, mejillas para terminar en sus labios. Ese trato tan cariñoso hacia que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago, se le hacía tan tierno que no podía evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran levemente.

Sasuke siguió con su camino de besos, dio uno en la barbilla para después bajar al cuello, con el cual se entretuvo lamiendo y succionando levemente sacándole leves jadeos a la peli-rosa.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo sorprendida cuando el pelinegro de un rápido movimiento la tomo de los glúteo cargándola haciendo que esta rodeara las caderas del morocho con sus piernas y se abrazara con ms fuerza de su cuello.

Sasuke sonrió divertido al sentir como la chica lo abrazaba tan fuerte algo temerosa por caerse, eso le divertía porque la sentía vulnerable, le encantaba sentir que ella lo necesitaba.

-¿sabes? –dijo de pronto levantando su rostro para poder verla al rostro y la chica lo inclino para también verlo. –se me antojo un baño. –dice juguetón y viajando su vista hacia el lago que estaba atrás de ellos.

La peli-rosa miro el lago de reojo y sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas al entender la indirecta.

A Sasuke le fascinó ver como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado más y no pudo evitar que un sonrisa altanera adornara su rostro.

Aun cargando a la peli-rosa caminó con tranquilidad hacia la orilla del lago y la bajó con cuidado poniéndola de pie.

Sakura tenía la cabeza agachada sintiéndose algo apenada y no sabía el porqué ya que no era la primer vez que tendría relaciones con Sasuke, pero es que se estaba portando demasiado tierno con ella que no podía evitar sentirse algo cohibida.

La peli-rosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no sintió como Sasuke le quitó los palillos que sujetaban su pelo hasta que sintió estos rosarle el cuello y causándole cosquillas, levanto la mirada y frunció el entrecejo al toparse con la mirada divertida de Sasuke.

-Sabes que me encanta desvestirte, pero también me gusta que tú me desvistas a mí. –dijo con diversión.

_-(esto no se queda así, me estoy portando peor que la primer__a vez que estuvimos juntos)_ –la peli-rosa tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero luego relajo su expresión y un sonrisa traviesa y mirada picara adorno su rostro haciendo que Sasuke levantara un ceja en forma de incredulidad. –creo que será más divertido si cada uno se desviste así mismo para variar. –dijo provocativa mientras desabrochaba lentamente el cinturón que tenia marrado en su cintura.

Sasuke no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos ante la actitud que había tomado la peli-rosa. Pero después relajo su expresión y sonrió de medio lado divertido ante lo que proponía.

Sus ojos no se despegaban de las manos de la chica, viendo como lo torturaba desamarrando demasiado lento ese cordón que mantenía cerrada su blusa. Cundo finalmente lo desamarró lo dejó caer al suelo y Sasuke siguió su recorrido hasta que cayó, después levantó su mirada topándose maravillado como la blusa de la peli-rosa se había abierto dejando ver su cremosa piel que se moría por jugar, por pasar su lengua en la medición de sus pechos, luego seguir su recorrido hasta llegar al ombligo, con el cual jugaría lamiendo a su alrededor.

La mejillas de la chica seguían sonrojadas, pero se divertía al ver como el pelinegro no dejaba de devorar su cuerpo con la mirada.

Tomo las orillas de su pequeño short y se inclino levemente haciendo que sus pechos se juntaran un poco viéndose más grandes de lo que son, y sonrió con satisfacción al ver como Sasuke no dejaba de verlos y como sus ojos se habían obscurecido mas demostrando el deseo que sentí hacia ella.

Finalmente se saco el short y se enderezo mientras que Sasuke la miro de cuerpo completo deseando porque ella terminara la tortura y se desvistiera completamente para ahora el hacerlo y así tocarla, se moría de ganas por arrancarle la ropa que le quedaba, pero tenía que esperar, ya que el ver lo que ella hacía, lo hacía mucho más excitante. No le importaba si su pantalón ahora apretaba mas, se esperaría hasta que ella se desvistiera para hacerlo él, ya que no quería perderse nada de ese maravilloso espectáculo.

Sakura con una sensualidad maravillosa según el pensamiento del pelinegro deslizo con suavidad y despacio las mangas de la blusa que llevaba dejándola caer al piso y permitiéndole ver al pelinegro su sexy conjunto de lencería de encaje color crema.

Sin poder evitarlo el pelinegro se relamió los labios sintiendo como su pantalón le apretaba cada vez más, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control y daba todo de sí para poder controlarse y aguantar hasta el final del espectáculo.

Sakura se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo al ver como el pelinegro estaba tensado y apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse. Se le hacía lindo verlo sonrojado e impaciente, sabía que se moría por participar, pero se resistía porque estaba también disfrutando el espectáculo. Su mirada sin querer viajo hacia la parte baja del chico y paso saliva con dificultad al ver como un gran bulto se dejaba ver abajo de los pantalones, volvió a levantar su mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mucho más de ser posible.

Suspiro tratando de calmarse, debía admitir que se moría por ver al pelinegro desnudo y probar ese enorme bulto que con solo verlo se le había antojado, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría para poder seguir con el espectáculo.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante porque notó lo que su oculto amigo provoco en su mujer, eso le levanto enormemente el ego, y lo demostró con su mirada de superioridad y sonrisa altanera.

Sasuke vio impaciente como la chica llevaba sus manos a su espalda justamente donde estaba el broche del sostén. Vio como este se aflojaba y como de manera sensual ella cruzaba sus brazos tomando en sus manos los tirantes de estos para después quitárselo y dejarlo caer permitiendo ver sus redondos y grandes senos adornados con unos rosas y levemente erectos pezones que el pelinegro se estaba muriendo por meterlos en su boca y jugar con ellos.

Sakura tomó el elástico de sus bragas y se inclinó bajándoselas, después sacó un pie y siguió con el otro hasta sacárselas completamente y tirándolas en el piso. Sasuke tragó saliva con dificultad al verla parada enfrente de él completamente desnuda tapándose sus pechos de una forma sensual, erótica e inocente haciéndola ver completamente cohibida y a su merced, pero sabía que sólo actuaba y que aunque su rostro mostrara timidez su mirada picara decía lo contrario.

-Te ayudaría Sasuke-kun, pero como tú no me ayudaste no sería justo. –dijo con voz extremadamente inocente y provocativa que hizo que el pulso y miembro del pelinegro palpitara con más fuerza.

No podía despegar su hambrienta mirada de ella. Sakura sonrió picara y dió media vuelta dándole una espectacular vista de su torneado y redondo trasero.

La vio correr hacia el lago y tirarse de clavada hacia el, después vió como sacaba su cabeza y sus mojados cabellos se pegaban en su rostro, una vista demasiado afrodisíaca para el pelinegro, el cual sin pensárselo más se desvistió de manera rápida y algo desesperada.

Cuando se sacó el bóxer Sakura que lo estaba viendo divertida no pudo evitar mirar como el pene del pelinegro estaba levantado completamente erecto por lo que a volvió relamerse los labios.

Ya desvestido Sasuke corrió hacia el lago y también se tiro de clavado cayendo justo unos metros enfrente de donde estaba flotando la peli-rosa, la cual lo buscó con la mirada estando alerta a que el saliera de cualquier lado.

Por lo que no se sorprendió mucho al verlo salir enfrente de ella viendo embelesada lo sensual que se veía con sus cabellos mojados pegados al rostro.

-Eres traviesa. –dijo ronco y sensual haciendo que la chica se humedeciera más. –es hora de castigarte. –dice al momento que la toma de la cintura acercándola mas a él.

Ambos jadearon roncos al sentir sus sexos rosarse y sin esperar algo mas se besaron con completa desesperación y pasión degustando sus sabores, jugando con sus lenguas y mordiéndose los labios algo impacientes.

Entre el beso Sakura enrollo sus piernas en la cadera del pelinegro y éste la tomó de los glúteos apretándolos sacándole un gemido que quedo atrapado en el beso.

Sakura comenzó mover su caderas de arriba abajo rosando adrede su sexo con el duro pene del pelinegro queriéndolo sentir por lo que a Sasuke se le estaba dificultando seguir el ritmo de ese fogoso beso a causa del enorme placer que estaba sintiendo cuando ella le restregaba la humedad de su sexo.

-Si sigues así no podré controlarme. –dice ronco rompiendo el beso y sin abrir los ojos.

-No lo hagas, por mi descontrólate. –le responde en un susurro rosando sus labios con los de él y continuando con sus roces en el pene.

Sasuke perdió completamente el control y aun cargándola camino en el agua concentrando chakra en sus pies dejando al descubierto su desnudes y la llevo hacia donde estaba una enorme roca donde la recargó en esta haciendo que la mitad del cuerpo de la chica saliera del agua.

Algo brusco Sasuke le abrió las piernas y la penetro de golpe sacándole un fuerte gemido a la chica, el cual Sasuke calló besándola con desesperación.

Mientras la besaba el pelinegro metía y sacaba su pene de un manera salvaje haciendo que las estocadas fueran más profundas.

Sakura muy apenas podía seguir el ritmo del beso ante el placer que le estaba provocando las deliciosas estocadas del pelinegro.

Sasuke rompió el beso y dirigió su boca a los pechos de la chica en donde tomó uno de los muy erectos pezones y lo lamió y mordisqueo sacándole fuertes gemidos a la chica que jugaba con sus cabellos y mantenía los ojos cerrados no pudiéndolos abrir a causa del infinito placer que estaba sintiendo.

Sasuke seguía penetrándola como salvaje dejándose llevar por sus instintos, su boca jugaba con los pechos de la chica y ya había dejado una que otras marca que para mañana estaría de color morado, mientras que sus manos seguían en las caderas de la chica ayudándole en el movimientos brusco de las embestidas.

Un gruñido gatunal salió de su garganta cuando sintió que Sakura había escondido su rostro en su cuello y lo mordió algo fuerte y estaba seguro que eso dejaría una enorme marca, pero no le importaba, solo deseaba seguir penetrándola como lo estaba haciendo y seguir sintiendo el sabor de su piel.

Sintió como las paredes de la peli-rosa se contraían anunciándole que estaba llegando, lo que le sacó una sonrisa torcida, ya que para que el llegara aun faltaba, y seguiría penetrándola hasta tener su propio orgasmo, estaba hambriento de todo ella y no pararía hasta estar satisfecho, cosa que se le hacía imposible, pero por lo menos hasta quedar agotado.

Oyó el gatunal gemido de su mujer haciéndolo perder más el control, por lo que la velocidad y profundidad de sus estocadas aumentaron, después ensanchó los ojos al sentir como su peli-rosa seguía contrayendo y su cuerpo temblaba, levanto un poco el rostro para verla deleitándose con las muecas de absoluto placer que tenia, lo que le hizo sonreír arrogante, le estaba causando tener orgasmos múltiples y eso absolutamente le estaba levantando el ego de un manera inimaginable.

Siguió penetrándola de una forma salvaje mientras jugaba con su cuello sintiendo como el cuerpo de la chica volvía a contraerse apretando deliciosamente su miembro como hace unos segundos, lo que le sacó otro ronco gruñido, no podía resistirlo más y llegó con ella al orgasmo corriéndose completamente dentro de ella.

Terminando el orgasmo de ambos se quedaron quietos. Sasuke sacó su pene del sexo de la peli-rosa y se había dejado caer sobre ella dejando su rostro en el vientre, tratando de recuperar su respiración mientras que Sakura se había dejado caer acostada en la roca también tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras acariciaba los negros cabellos del chico.

-Sí que lo disfrutaste... Veo que te gusta lo salvaje. –dijo entrecortado por no haber recuperado de todo el aliento. Y sonrió satisfecho al sentir como ella se tensaba seguramente apenada.

-¡Déjame en paz Sasuke! –la oyó decir con algo de molestia y pena, por lo que su sonrisa torcida aumentó de tamaño.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke empezó a hacer muecas indicando que se estaba despertando, con algo de molestia fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco. Al principio su vista se torno borrosa, pero conforme la fue enfocando empezó a ver más claro y ensancho los ojos al ver que el rostro de su rubio compañero de equipo estaba enfrente de él, bueno a decir verdad no le hubiera visto problema a eso, lo que le molesto es que Naruto estaba demasiado cerca de él, trato de moverse pero algo se lo impidió y al bajar la mirada noto que el rubio lo tenía abrazado de la cintura impidiendo su escape.

-Dobe. –gruño molesto justo en el momento que el rubio dio indicios de comenzar despertarse.

Sasuke lo miraba esperando impaciente que se despertara para que lo soltara (N/T: me pregunto yo ¿Por qué esperar? O.o ¿Qué no es mejor aventarlo?), un tic nervioso había aparecido en su ceja derecha y un vena en su frente se hincho en el momento que el rubio bostezo haciendo que se pusiera verde del asco ya que todo el aliento mañanero del peli-rubio le llego de golpe.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y enfocando la vista se extraño al ver el rostro molesto de su compañero de equipo muy cerca de él.

-¿teme? –dijo algo extrañado sin darse cuenta que lo tenía abrazado.

-S… Sasuke-kun. –

Escucharon ambos que llamaba una voz muy conocida para ambos y lo había hecho de un forma sorprendida haciendo que el pelinegro palideciera al igual que el rubio dándose cuenta que esa situación se podía malinterpretar (N/A: ¿Naru-chian se dió cuenta de algo a la primera pensada? O.o sus neuronas funcionan mejor en la mañana ¿o que pex?)

Como si fueran robots ambos jóvenes levantaron un poco el rostro mirando hacia arriba viendo a su compañera de equipo que estaba parada viéndolos en estado de shock y con mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Sakura/Sakura-chan! –llamaron ambos sin saber que mas decir.

-¡kyaa!

En toda la cueva se escucho el fuerte grito chillón de la pequeña peli-rosa. Naruto adulto que estaba dormido se despertó de golpe sentándose en su bolsa de dormir al igual que Sakura y Kakashi mientras que Sasuke adulto se encontraba afuera de la cueva haciendo guardia y corrió rápidamente hacia donde provenía el grito poniéndose en posición de ataque.

Los cuatro adultos miraban extrañados a la pequeña peli-rosa que ahora tenía la mirada perdida al frente.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto algo fastidiado Sasuke adulto.

La pequeña Sakura sólo apunto hacia enfrente haciendo que todos con la mirada siguieran hacia donde apunto topándose con la vergonzosa escena de los dos pequeños acostados, (N/A: sip, no se separaron sólo porque yo quise dejarlos así para joderlos jojojojoj me siento poderosa al controlar el mundo de mis fic) el rubio bien abrazando al pelinegro y ambos miraban hacia arriba algo asustados y sin saber qué hacer, esa escena hizo que Sasuke y Naruto adulto les dieran nauseas y se pusieran verdes del asco mientras que Sakura y Kakashi les salió un gota de sudor en la nuca mientras miraban la escenita como diciendo "¿tanto drama por eso?"

De pronto un brillo maquiavélico adorno el rostro del peli-plata y peli-rosa haciendo que ambos se miraran cómplices.

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro al extremo que sonó exagerado llamando la atención tanto de los pequeños Sasuke y Naruto al igual que de los adulto, y también de la pequeña Sakura.

-Ya decía yo que eso de que ambos se dieran su primer beso era demasiado raro. –comento fingiendo decepción y poniendo una mirada como diciendo "ya lo veía previsto" haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke adultos la fulminaran con la mirada mientras que los pequeños se sonrojaban completamente y la miraban horrorizados, mientras que la pequeña Sakura ensancho más los ojos.

Kakashi suspiro y sus ojos mostraron falsa decepción y pesar.

-Que decepción que mis dos alumnos varones sean gay además que son pareja. Tendré que pedir que me cambien uno de ustedes para no batallar en las misiones porque uno se preocupe del otro. –dijo en forma seria mirándolos con desaprobación.

-¡No somos gay y mucho menos pareja! –gritaron escandalizado los cuatro fulminando con la mirada a la peli-rosa mayor y el peli-plata, mientras que la pequeña Sakura se había dejado caer de rodillas y su alma podía verse salir por su cabeza.

-Pues eso demuestra lo contrario. –dijeron ambos burlones apuntando a los pequeños Naruto y Sasuke que seguían abrazándose.

Sasuke y Naruto adultos miraron con instintos asesinos al par de niños que seguían en la misma posición, los cuales habían palidecido y tenían cara de horror.

-¡Ya sepárense tarados! –gritan furiosos Naruto y Sasuke adultos.

Al instante los pequeño se separaron alejándose rápidamente y pegándose contra la pared queriéndose fundir en ella y mirándose entre sí como si fueran monstruos. La pequeña Sakura los miraba aun algo asuntada y decepcionada.

-Son tan predecibles. –dicen de forma traviesa Sakura y Kakashi mientras se cubren la boca con una mano de forma burlona.

De pronto Kakashi mira a Sakura maravillado y Sakura mira a kakashi de la misma forma, un aura llena de corazones es creada a su alrededor y los demás los miran como si estuvieran drogados.

-¡Ohh! ¡mi pequeña Sakura! En el futuro eres como la alumna que siempre he deseado tener. –dice orgulloso mientras la mira con ojos de cachorro mojado.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡sus palabras me alagan enormemente! –dice igual de maravillada y poniendo la misma cara que Kakashi.

-¡Alumna! –exclama emocionado estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

-¡Sensei! –exclama igual de emocionada estirando sus brazos hacia el peli-plata y dispuesta a correr para abrazarlo.

Cuando vieron que Sakura estaba por ir a los brazos de Kakashi tanto Naruto como Sasuke pusieron cara de horror y una aura asesina los rodea. Y es que el que Sakura abrazara a Kakashi no le veían problemas, ¡así es! , no se los verían mientras fuera el Kakashi del futuro, el cual ve a Sakura como un hija, no el del pasado que aun no ve así a Sakura, pongamos que a la pequeña la ve como su simple alumna y ambos se dieron cuenta de las miradas pervertidas que el sensei solía echarle al escote la Sakura adulta. Y ellos no permitirían que su peli-rosa fuera manoseada por su pervertido sensei.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces aparecieron a una velocidad impresionante atrás de cada uno y lo tomaron del cuello de la playera antes de que se abrazaran. Sasuke tenia sostenida a Sakuar y Naruto a Kakashi, los cuales se hicieron minis y empezaron a patalear tratando de zafarse.

-¡Sensei! –decía llorando Sakura y estirando sus brazos hacia él.

-¡Sakurita! –lloriqueaba Kakashi también estirando sus brazos hacia ella.

-No puedo creer que ese sea nuestro sensei. Nos deja en completo ridículo. –dijo Sasuke pequeño y Naruto pequeños asintió dándole la razón ambos mirando con incredulidad la escena y varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-No se quejen que al menos ustedes siendo adultos no se están comportando tan vergonzosamente en este momento. –dijo la pequeña Sakura mirando con horror a su yo del futuro. Sus dos compañeros solo asintieron dándole la razón.

Continuara

* * *

**que onda con el lemon? o.O sasuke tuvo su striptis privado jujujuju**

**spero ke el kapi les haya gustado ^^ y sobre todo se hayan divertido leyendolo**

**MUSHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN MUXO**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	12. Dos akatsukis ¿amigos o enemigos?

**Dos Akatsukis… ¿amigos o enemigos?**

(En el presente o futuro… como lo quieran ver XD)

Después de que desaparecieran Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto en el portal Hinata e Ino se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer.

Kakashi que estaba acostado boca arriba en el piso usando las piernas de Hinata mientras que Ino a su costado lo revisaba sanando con su chakra las leves heridas que tenía en el cuerpo y a la vez trataba de pensar que hacer al igual que Hinata y Pakkun que estaba sentado alado de la rubia mirando con preocupación al peli-plata.

Kakashi empezó a removerse algo incomodo haciendo que Ino dejara de sanarlo y lo mirara impaciente al igual que los otros dos. El peli-plata frunció el entrecejo y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos. Al enfocar mejor la vista vio a Hinata, Pakkun e Ino mirándolo con preocupación.

Volteo hacia los lados viajando la vista por toda la habitación en busca de sus alumnos y Madara, solo vio a Shikamaru inconsciente en el piso a unos metros de él.

-Entonces ¿no fue un sueño? –pregunto desilusionado y su voz sonó demasiado ronca y rasposa. Ambas chicas negaron levemente y el peli-plata sonrió con tristeza bajo su máscara. –imagino que esos tres no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y lo siguieron sin importar que su chakra llegara a su límite por activar dos veces seguidas el portal.

-Así es Hokage-sama. –dijo respetuosa Hinata. –lo siguieron y tienen como unos treinta minutos que se fueron. –Kakashi sonrió orgulloso.

-Estoy seguro que lograran detenerlo. –dijo con seguridad. –confió ciegamente en ellos. –dijo con orgullo.

-Solo espero que no alteren el pasado con lo impulsivos que son, en especial Naruto. –dijo resignado Pakkun y las dos chicas asintieron dándole la razón mientras que Kakashi sonreía de forma forzada bajo su máscara.

_-(conociéndolos algo me dice que si cambiaran algunas cosas U^^… en especial si Sasuke y Naruto se ponen a competir)_ –varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por la nuca del peli-plata que tenía los ojos cerrados señal de que reía bajo su máscara de forma nerviosa.

-Pienso que lo mejor será regresar a la aldea. –dijo con seriedad Ino. –no tiene caso esperarlos aquí, ya que no sabemos cuánto tardaran en regresar.

-Ino tiene razón. –dijo pensativo Kakashi. – ¿solo vinieron ustedes cuatro junto con mis alumnos? –ambas chicas negaron.

-Atrás se quedaron atrapados Karin, Sai, Choji, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Neji y la alumna de Sakura. –dijo con tranquilidad Hinata y Kakashi ensancho sus ojos.

-¿Sakura tiene una alumna? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Si. –contesto sonriente Ino. –tal parece que la entrena desde hace unos ocho años.

-Interesante. Tengo curiosidad de conocerla. –dijo pensativo y las dos chicas sonrieron de forma forzada mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

-Despertare a Shika para salir de aquí e ir encontrando a los demás. –dijo Ino poniéndose de pie, en eso se oye un derrumbe en la entrada haciendo que todos volteen viendo a Lee traspasar la pared en donde hizo una grieta con una patada cayendo de pie adentro de la habitación siendo seguido por Kiba, Karin, Sai y Tenten que tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Les dije que podría romperla! –dijo Lee sonriendo de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes que relucieron estilo comercial de pasta dental mientras levantaba su pulga haciendo que todos lo miraran raro.

-¡Y nosotros también podríamos idiota! –dice Tenten molesta dándole un golpe en la cabeza sacándole un enorme chichón. – ¡pero no lo hacíamos porque el lugar es viejo y podríamos haber creado otro derrumbe! –regaño dándole otro zape al pobre Lee que la miraba con ojos lloroso haciendo un puchero como niño castigado, mas Tenten se cruzo de brazos molesta y volteo su rostro a otro lado bufando porque sabía que si lo veía así terminaría perdonándolo con facilidad y debía castigarlo por ser tan impulsivo.

-¡Hokage-sama! –grito Kiba acercándose hacia donde estaba Kakashi mirándolo emocionado. Los que los acompañaban se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Kakashi junto a las chicas y corrieron poniéndose alado de Kiba mirando con preocupación al peli-plata. – ¡me alegra que este bien! –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Donde están Naruto, el bastardo y la fea?—pregunto extrañado Sai mirando hacia todos lados buscándolos y los demás lo imitaron. – y ¿Por qué Shikamaru esta inconsciente? –pregunto deteniendo su mirada en el castaño.

-Es una larga historia que les contaremos cuando encontremos a los demás. –dijo con seriedad Kakashi enderezándose con algo de dificultad para quedar sentado y Hinata lo ayudó. Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-¡No se diga más! –dijo rápidamente Lee de forma heroica apareciendo al costado del inconsciente Shikamaru que agarro de un brazo y lo aventó hacia arriba ante la mirada asustada de Ino para después hacerlo caer en su espalda estilo caballito mientras él lo tomaba de las piernas para que no se le cayera y todos lo miraron con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras sus frentes se coloreaban de azul ante la desagradable imagen. – ¡Kiba tu carga así a nuestro Hokage! –ordeno apuntando al castaño que lo miro con ojos entrecerrados.

_-(¡noooo! ¡que me lleven como caballito no otra vez! T.T ¡quede traumado cuando Gai lo hizo y tuve que ir a terapia para superarlo! T.T ¡no quiero vivir esa experiencia de nuevo! T.T)_ –kakashi sudaba frío y miraba con miedo a Kiba. –puedo caminar, solo necesito algo de ayuda al estar débil. –dijo rápidamente y de forma nerviosa mientras que Tenten fue lo única que lo miro comprensiva.

-Per…

-Que Kiba y Sai lo ayuden a caminar dejando que se apoye en sus hombros Lee. –interrumpió rápidamente Tenten salvando al pobre y débil Hokage que la miro agradecido.

-Está bien. –dijo resignado y Kakashi suspiro aliviado mientras que los demás tenían más gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Siendo iluminados solo por luciérnagas que Shino había llamado estaban los cuatro chicos. Shino y Choji sentados recargados en la pared, el pelinegro miraba con aburrimiento bajo sus lentes a las luciérnagas mientras que Choji se estaba quedando dormido.

Enfrente de ellos recargada en la pared con las piernas extendidas estaba Hikaru mirando el techo con aburrimiento mientras que Neji estaba acostado boca arriba usando sus piernas como almohada y miraba con interés el rostro tranquilo de la chica haciéndola sentir incomoda ya que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía a causa de eso, cosa que se le hacía muy tierno a Neji, por eso no dejaba de mirarla, además que le divertía ponerla nerviosa.

-Neji no creo que sigas débil, así que porque no mejor te paras de mis piernitas que ya se me durmieron. –dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-No gracias, aquí estoy cómodo. –dijo despreocupado y Shino rodo los ojos al ver a Neji portarse tan infantil, pero suponía que el amor lo apendejo, por eso ya no se sorprendía ya que todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí Neji se ha estado portando muy diferente a como estaban acostumbrados a verlo.

-¡Si serás! –dice molesta apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla, en eso se oyen varios pasos acercándose, por lo que rápidamente Choji se despierta y se pone de pie al igual que Shino y Neji.

Hikaru intento imitarlo, pero como sus pies estaban dormidos al momento de ponerse de pie se tambaleo y estuvo por caerse de no ser por Neji que la abrazo impidiéndoselo.

-Lo siento. –dijo sin mirarla aun estando pendiente de quienes se acercaban al darse cuenta que era verdad que por su culpa se le habían dormido los pies a la chica y el por divertirse no le creía. (como no se le iban a dormir si estuvo todo el rato usándolos como almohada ¬¬ y aun así se divertía a costa de ella ¬¬ inshe gacho)

Hikaru se sonrojo, pero sonrío levemente y acurruco su cara en el pecho de Neji sintiendo como él la apretaba el agarre.

Los tres chicos relajaron su expresión al ver que las personas que se acercaban eran sus amigos , luego ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver que Kiba y Sai ayudaban a caminar a kakashi. Al ver al inconsciente Shikamaru montado en las espalda de Lee una gota resbalo por su nuca.

Hikaru al sentir el cuerpo de Neji relajarse sin soltarse de su agarre volteo levemente su rostro buscando con la mirada a su sensei.

-¿Dónde está sensei y los pervertidos? –pregunto preocupada al no ver a la peli-rosa provocando que todos miraran hacia la chica y ensancharan los ojos al verla bien abrazada de Neji.

-Así que ya aceptaste tu pedofilia Neji. –dijo burlón Kiba moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo de forma insinuante.

Neji se sonrojo y volteo su rostro a un lado para que no vieran su sonrojo, aun así no soltó a Hikaru.

-¡No solo eso!... ¡hasta se le declaro y de una forma bien fría! –dijo burlón Choji. – ¡ya hasta novios son! –dijo divertido haciendo que los recién llegados ensancharan los ojos impresionados.

_-(¿__qué demonios pasaba? ¿cuando habían avanzados esos dos en su relación?... sin duda nos perdimos de mucho u.u)_ –fue el pensamiento de Ino, Sai, Karin, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata y Lee.

-Si es así… ¿tienes algún problema con eso? –dijo molesto sin voltear a verlos sintiendo como todos lo miraban divertidos.

-¡Ya dejen de burlarse de Neji-kun! –dijo Hikaru enojada separándose de Neji y mirándolos molesta haciendo que el castaño sonriera enternecido porque lo defendía. – ¡eso no es importante ahorita! ¡podrán hacerlo más de rato que terminen de decirme que paso con sensei! –dijo decidida y Neji casi cae estilo anime.

Kakashi sonrío divertido bajo su máscara y se separo de los chicos que lo ayudaban caminando hacia Hikaru, poniéndose enfrente de ella, mirándola con interés para después sonreírle cálidamente.

-Tú debes ser la alumna de Sakura. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Usted quién es? –pregunto molesta porque evadían su pregunta y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Se más respetuosa chamaca que ese hombre por muy raro que parezca es el hokage de la aldea y maestro de tu maestra! –dijo en forma de regaño Karin y Kakashi la miro con ojos entrecerrados porque fue más irrespetuosa mientras que Hikaru vio impresionada al peli-plata.

-¿Enserio es sensei de Sakura-sensei? –pregunto impresionada y Kakashi volteo a verla orgulloso.

-¡Así es! ¡Fui su primer sensei! ¡me llamo Hatake kakashi! –se presento despreocupado regresando su mirada vaga.

-¡Mucho gusto! –dijo emocionada Hikaru tomando una mano del peli-plata y agitándola de arriba abajo una y otra vez haciendo que todos la miren raro. – ¡soy Hikaru alumna de Sakura-sensei!… ¡es un placer conocerlo Hatake-sama!… ¡sensei me hablo mucho de usted y sus logros! –Kakashi sonrío arrogante bajo su máscara. –déjeme decirle que me lo imagine más viejo y feo, pero admito que es muy joven y apuesto. –dijo mirándolo soñadora y Neji frunció el entrecejo comprobando que a su pequeña novia le gustaban las personas mayores.

-Tal parece que a la chamaca le gustan más grandes que ella. –dijo burlona Ino haciendo que Hikaru la mirara sin entender y Kakashi sonriera divertido al ver la "inocencia" de la chica –cuidado Neji que capaz te cambia por el hokage. –dice burlona y Neji la fulmina con la mirada.

-No digas eso que solo admiro al sensei de mi sensei. –dijo Hikaru molesta y soltando la mano de Kakashi para poner ambas en su cadera estilo jarra. –y no me gustan los ancianos, solo que con Neji es diferente. –dijo sin darse cuenta que llamo anciano al castaño y a Kakashi.

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día ya no respetan. –dijo deprimido Kakashi siendo rodeado por un aura triste mientras que Neji miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Hikaru y esta no entendía que paso.

-¡Ya no me evadan el tema!.. ¡díganme que le paso a sensei! –grito desesperada.

Kakashi suspiro con pesadez al igual que Ino, Hinata y Pakkun que sabían lo que realmente paso poniéndole más intriga al asunto.

-Verán lo que paso… comenzó a platicar Ino y todos la escucharon atentos.

Cuando la rubia termino de explicar lo que paso todos la miraban incrédulos e impresionados ante todo lo que habían descubierto.

-Lo mejor será regresar a la aldea y esperarlos ahí… de igual forma uno de nosotros puede venir a chequear el lugar cada día y así estar más al pendiente por si regresan. –dijo con firmeza Kakashi y todos asintieron a excepción de Hikaru. – ¡anímate Hikaru-chan! ¡veras como Sakura regresara pronto! –dijo al notar la tristeza de la chica. –todo estará bien. –dijo acariciando su cabeza como solía hacerlo con Sakura. –tu confía en ellos como yo lo hago. –Hikari miro a Kakashi viendo como este tenía el ojo cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo bajo su máscara y sin saber porque las palabras del peli-plata la animaron.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo cortante Neji tomando la mano de Hikari y caminando hacia la salida arrastrándola con él.

-No imagine que mi primo fuera tan celoso. –dijo impresionada Hinata viendo con los ojos muy abiertos como Neji caminaba a grades zancadas sin soltarla mientras ella trataba de soltarse alegando que podía caminar sola. Los demás veían la misma escena y asintieron varias veces con la cabeza.

-Es inevitable que cuanto hombre me conozca se sienta inseguro cuando sus novia o chicas que les gustan me conocen sabiendo que es imposible que eviten que ellas sientan atracción hacia mi carisma y físico. –dijo Kakashi con arrogancia haciendo una pose cool, los demás lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

En el pasado:

En la entrada de una aldea turística se encontraban el equipo siete del pasado y futuro. Todos miraban con interés la entrara de la aldea notando que por ser turística estaba muy transitada.

-Lo mejor será separarnos. —dijo con tranquilidad Sakura adulta. –que unos de nosotros busque dónde hospedarnos y los otros busquen información sobre Madara.

-¡Sakura-chan tan inteligente como siempre!—dijeron maravillados el par de rubios mirando admirados a la peli-rosa, la cual sonrío arrogante mientras que el par de pelinegro bufaban fastidiados, la pequeña Sakura sonreía nerviosa mirando de reojo a mini Sasuke y Kakashi solo asintió leyendo tranquilamente su libro.

-Los dobe´s rubios junto con Kakashi busquen hospedaje y algunas provisiones. –dijo en forma de orden. –yo junto a Sakura y Sasuke del pasado, y contigo buscaremos pistas. —dijo mirando a su novia, la cual asintió y la mini Sakura se sonrojaba por saber que iría junto a Sasuke mini.

-¡No es justo! –dijo el mini rubio cruzándose de brazos molestos.

-¡Mi mini copia tiene razón!… ¡yo también quiero ir con Sakura-chan!—dijo desconforme fulminando a Sasuke con la mirada mientras que su mini copia asentía dándole la razón. – ¡siempre la quieres acaparar tu Sasuke! –dijo enojado sin notar como el mini Sasuke se había sonrosado levemente y volteaba su rostro para que nadie lo viera, pero kakashi si lo noto y sonrío divertido bajo su máscara.

La pequeña Sakura se había sonrojado pensando que tal vez en el futuro Sasuke finalmente correspondía sus sentimientos, al verlo fulminar a los rubio con la mirada, luego miro de reojo a Sakura adulta y se extraño al verla hacer muecas de fastidio en vez de estar emocionada y sonrojada por ir con Sasuke.

-Si escogí a Sakura tanto de esta época como de la nuestra es porque ellas son más discretas y no hacen tanto jaleo como tú y tu mini copia, así pasamos desapercibidos.—explico con cansancio Sasuke haciendo que el par de rubios lo miraran ofendidos mientras que la pequeña Sakura bajo la cabeza desilusionada al ver que solo era por la misión y no porque quisiera estar con ella, pero después levanto la mirada animada al saber que por lo menos prefería su compañía que la del rubio.

-¡Así es Naruto!... tu eres muy ruidoso y no me creo eso de que seas bueno buscando información aunque presumas lo contrario. –dijo con fastidio Sakura y Sasuke sonrío burlón.

-¡Qué mala eres Sakura-chan! –dice deprimido el rubio mayor con un aura triste rodeándolo. –pero veras que un día te mostrare mis grandiosas habilidades de espía y les callare la boca a ambos. –dijo con seguridad apuntando a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Ves!… ¡no puedes evitar llamar la atención¡ –dijo Sakura apuntando a su alrededor para que los rubios voltearan viendo que mucha gente se les quedaba viendo raro haciendo que el aura de los rubios aumentara de tamaño.

-Tal vez se nos quedan viendo así porque el peinado de ambos teme parece la cola de un pato. —dijo con burla el mini rubio ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de ambos pelinegros y la pequeña peli-rosa.

-¡No le digas así al peinado cool de Sasuke-kun Naruto-baka! –grito molesta la pequeña peli-rosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño rubio que cayó boca abajo al piso con los ojos en forma de espiral haciendo que el pelinegro mayor mirara con burla a Naruto mayor que miraba con pena a su mini copia.

-¡Ay pero que desesperantes son!—dijo Sakura adulta empezando a caminar.

-Andando chicos. –dijo tranquilo Sasuke mirando a su mini-copia y a la pequeña Sakura.

Sasuke pequeño lo empezó a seguir con indiferencia metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su bermuda mientras que la pequeña peli-rosa asintió emocionada y corrió tratando de alcanzarlo.

Naruto mayor los miro resentido alejarse, pero de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente y miro a Kakashi, el cual levanto la mirada de su interesante lectura para verlo extrañado al sentir su penetrante mirada topándose con la traviesa del rubio mayor lo que le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-Sensei usted busque donde quedarnos que nosotros haremos otras cosas. –dijo sonriendo de forma zorruna.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia… ¡total! Su mal presentimiento no se cumplió y mientras lo que sea que hiciera el rubio no le afectara le daba igual.

-Cuando encuentre donde quedarnos les aviso. —dijo despreocupado regresando la vista a su lectura y caminando en dirección contraria que los cuatros que se acaban de ir.

Naruto agarro del cuello de la chamarra a su mini copia y lo levanto tal cual fuera un muñeco de trapo, para después darle un par de palmaditas en las mejillas haciéndolo reaccionar y que mirara extrañado a todos lados buscando a los demás.

-¡Escucha Narutin! –dijo el rubio llamando su atención haciendo que este lo mirara curioso. –los demás se fueron a buscar pistas dejándonos porque nos tienen envidian porque saben que somos mejores que ellos. –dijo con seguridad y el rubio asintió dándole la razón. –pero nosotros los dejaremos en ridículo mostrándoles que somos mejores que ellos en esto de buscar información y eso se debe a que yo fui entrenado por un gran maestro en este arte y me encargare de enseñarte algunos trucos que te servirán en el futuro y te serán de ayuda cuando conozcas a ese maestro del que te hablo. –dijo orgulloso y al mini rubio le brillaron los ojos emocionado.

-¡Genial! –grito levantando un puño con entusiasmo y Naruto sonrío divertido. – ¡no perdamos mas el tiempo! ¡Andando! –dijo enérgico dando media vuelta empezando a marchar con una mano en alto mientras gritaba emocionado "vamos"

Naruto adulto se enderezo y miro con melancolía como era de inocente en el pasado, también como era más idiota, lo que le hizo negar con la cabeza divertido.

_-(también solía ser un soñador, pero es agradable recordar mi infancia)_ –una sonrisa llena de emoción y mirada melancólica adorno su rostro mientras comenzaba a seguir al entusiasta rubio. –_ (aunque le doy la razón al teme en eso de que no podía pasar desapercibido en el pasado U{{)_ –sonrío de forma forzada con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente mirando de reojo como la gente miraba raro a su mini copia marchar y con el puño en alto mientras gritaba que "aprendería a ser mejor que el teme". _– (aunque si no paso desapercibido ahorita no es mi culpa, sino de ser tan apuesto que las mujeres no pueden evitar no notarme)_ –el rubio le guiño un ojo al grupo de chicas que lo miraban soñadoras y casi se desmayan ante su gesto.

* * *

En el presente:

Era de noche y los doce ninjas (Shikamaru aun estaba inconsciente y montado en la espalda del cejon.) iban saltando los tejados de la aldea de la hoja camino hacia el despacho del Hokage. Trataban de ser lo más cuidadosos para no ser vistos, ya que se supone que nadie debía de saber de la ausencia del hokage, el cual ya había recuperado algo de su fuerza, no mucha, pero de perdido para saltar por el mismo los tejados.

Hikaru saltando alado de Neji, a pesar de ser de noche miraba con curiosidad a sus alrededores, se le hacía fantástico conocer finalmente la aldea donde nació su sensei, de donde escucho tantas heroicas historias de sus sensei, amigos, conocidos y maestros. Se moría de ganas por que sea de día y poder conocer la aldea en todo su esplendor.

Los doce entraron al despacho del hokage y les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver al cejon mayor vestido con la enorme toga blanca con rojo que suelen usar los kages (con su respectivo símbolo) junto el enorme sombrero, pero lo que se llevo el premio es que tenia puesta una máscara en la cara como la que suele usar Kakashi y se había puesto su banda en la frente algo chueca tapándole un ojo tal y como la usa el ninja copy, y para aparentar más estaba sentado en la silla que suele usar el hokage leyendo tranquilamente un librito naranja que tenía en la portada una bella chica corriendo siendo seguida por un chico.

Todos tenia la frente coloreada de azul y los ojos demasiado achicados que parecían solo dos rayitas, en especial Kakashi que fue algo traumático que el cejon trate de parecerse a él. El único que estaba maravillado por lo bueno que era Gai para disfrazarse era Lee que miraba a su ex sensei con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Emm… Gai. –llamo Kakashi, ya que el pelinegro no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ninguno de ellos por estar entretenidísimo con la lectura. (así fácil lo matan o atacan o.O)

El cejon levanto la mirada de la interesante lectura, que por cierto ya había entendido porque Kakashi nunca dejaba de leerla, si era re interesante, de hecho el mismo se lamento por no haberla leído antes, incluso lloro por tantos años perdidos sin disfrutar de esa valiosa cultura que enseña mucho… ¡pero bueno!... me desvié del tema. Gai levanto la mirada topándose con once pares ojos mirándolo incrédulos y una maravillada, vio doce de los rostros conocidos y uno que aun no conoce, y que esperaba esta noche sabiendo de su llegada mediante el mensaje que recibió hace unos minutos por parte de Pakkun que por cierto se había ido a descansar.

Los ojos de Gai se nublaron al detener su mirada en Kakashi,( ¡bueno!... más bien el único ojo que dejo visible fue el que vieron) haciendo que Kakashi se le coloreara más la frente de azul en señal de desagrado. De un rápido movimiento Gai se quito todo el disfraz dejando ver nuevamente su traje de látex debajo de su chaleco jounin, e incluso se quito la máscara que usaba y nadie sabe cómo tan rápido se había colocado su banda de konoha en la cintura.

De pronto Gai apareció enfrente de kakashi con lágrimas en los ojos y sin que nadie lo esperara le dio un abrazo de oso apretándolo tanto que casi le saca todo el aire y el pobre peli-plata ya estaba morado porque el necesario aire no llegaba a sus pulmones.

-¡No sabes cuánto te extrañe mi eterno rival! –dijo dramático abrazándolo más fuerte sacándole el alma por la boca al pobre Hokage.

Los demás miraban raro la escena y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, pensaban que si Madara no logro matarlo seguro Gai si lo hacía asfixiándolo. El único conmovido por la escena que incluso se limpiaba sus lágrimas de cocodrilo con un pañuelo era Lee, que cada vez se sentía más admirado por su sensei y la hermosa rivalidad-amistad de esos dos, deseando tener el una así. De pronto Lee miro de reojo a Neji y este se le erizo la piel como gato y cambio lugares con Hikaru poniéndola entre él y Lee, por lo que el cejon fue rodeando por un aura triste y desolada.

-¡Gai-sensei suéltelo o lo matara! –dijo fastidiada Tenten.

Gai dejo de llorar dramáticamente y miro a su eterno rival con el alma afuera, así que nervioso lo soltó y se rasco la nuca apenado mientras que Kakashi cayó de rodillas sintiendo como su alma regresaba haciendo suspirar aliviados a varios de los presentes.

-Lo siento. –dijo rascándose la mejillas derecha con un dedo mientras sonreía nervioso. –me deje llevar por la emoción del momento.

-¡Lo entendemos Gai-sensei! –dijo Lee con seguridad recobrándose de su depresión por el rechazo de una ferviente amistad con Neji y asintió varias veces con la cabeza muy convencido de las palabras de su ex maestro.

-¡Ohh! ¡Lee sabia que eres el único en comprenderme!… ¡sin duda mentes geniales piensan igual! –dijo conmovido mirando maravilladlo a su ex alumno.

-¡Ohh! ¡Gai-sensei! –dijo Lee dramático y con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡Lee! –dijo igual de conmovido.

-¡Gai-sensei! – Lee se paro enfrente de Gai y tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-¡Lee! –de pronto se vio un fondo de un risco y unas enormes olas golpeándolo.

-¿De dónde salió eso? –pregunto Hikaru impresionada viendo el fondo que rodeaba a esos dos.

-Siempre ha sido un misterio. –dijo Neji palmeándole el hombro y negando resignado mientras que los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-ese solo es uno de sus fondos emotivos, falta el del campo lleno de flores, el del sol saliendo del horizonte, entre muchos otros. –dijo tranquilamente Kakashi mirándola de manera despreocupada.

-¡Valla! los ninjas de esta aldea tiene técnicas raras. –dijo impresionada mirando como los cejones seguían en su drama con las olas azotando más fuerte y los demás suspiraron resignados.

-Bueno yo me voy que estoy cansada. –dijo Ino caminando hacía Shikamaru que Lee había dejado tirado en el piso por ir a hacer su drama con Gai, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro con ella hacia la salida.

-Ino, recuerda que todo lo que paso en esta misión es confidencial y nadie más lo debe saber. –dijo con advertencia Kakashi antes de que la rubia saliera, la cual se detuvo en la entrada.

-Lo sé. –dijo sincera volteando levemente para sonreírles y después salir de la habitación.

-¡Espérame Ino! –dijo Choji en un grito corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

-¿Dónde me quedare yo? –pregunto Hikaru con curiosidad.

-Bueno, puedes qued….

-¡En mi casa!—dijo rápidamente Neji interrumpiendo a Kakashi y todos lo miraron como diciéndole "así o más celoso". –te quedaras en la mansión secundaria del clan conmigo. –más bien lo ordeno y Hikaru asintió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vámonos de una vez para descansar! –dijo algo nerviosa Hinata y Neji asintió empezando a caminar siendo seguido por Hinata y Hikaru.

-Yo solo iba decir que se podría quedar con Hinata, karin o Tenten. –dijo Kakashi cuando estos salieron. –en ningún momento me paso por la cabeza decirle que se quedara conmigo sabiendo que vivo solo y se podría malinterpretar. –dijo con inocencia asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-¡Admítalo hokage! –dijo Kiba palmeándole el hombro. –iba a decir justamente eso para poner más celoso a Neji… al igual que nosotros piensa que es divertido sacar de sus casillas o hacerlo portarse como niño celoso… es algo que nunca habíamos logrado hasta ahora y Hikaru nos dio las armas. –dijo travieso.

-Lo admito, es divertido. –dijo Kakashi con un aura brillante rodeándolo. –ya quiero que regrese Sasuke para poner en práctica lo que he hecho con Neji hasta ahora para hacerlo con él… es tan divertido poner celosos a los cubitos de hielo. –dijo emocionado, kiba y Sai asintieron dándole la razón mientras que Tenten, Shino y Karin los miraban incrédulos.

-Y el bastardo es bien celoso con la fea. –dijo Sai con seguridad asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza. –se pone celoso solo con que la miren.

-Siempre ha sido celoso con Sakura, solo que casi no lo mostraba porque ni él mismo se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos. —dijo con seguridad Kakashi. –pero ahora que lo está, será divertido molestarlo con eso. –dijo travieso y con los ojos brillando con maldad al igual que los de Sai y Kiba.

-Locos. –dijeron resignados Karin, Tenten y Shino mirándolos raro con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

En el pasado:

La pequeña Sakura iba pensativa mirando como delante de ella iban caminando Sasuke y su yo del futuro, ambos iban caminando con indiferencia, mirando hacia adelante. Le extrañaba de sobremanera el comportamiento que tenia ella en el futuro con el pelinegro, a pesar de que se veían más cercanos no se le veía emocionada como siempre se imagino que lo estaría cuando fuera más cercana a Sasuke.

Temía que su amor hacia el pelinegro se haya terminado, aunque también pensó que tal vez como ya era mayor era más madura y como estaban en una misión importante trataba de mantener la calma, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos como todo buen ninja, cosa que en parte la enorgulleció, ya que al fin había aprendido eso que tanto se le dificultaba.

Miro de reojo el Sasuke de su época notando como este caminaba con indiferencia mirando hacia adelante y suspiro al no tener ni un poco de su atención como siempre, frustrándose por no avanzar nada, pero trato de ser positiva ya que en el futuro se veía que se llevaban mejor, al menos como compañeros de equipo.

-¿No es lindo como te frustras por llamar mi atención cuando éramos niños? —dijo en un susurro burlón Sasuke solo para que Sakura adulta lo oyera, y esta frunció el entrecejo y miro hacia atrás viendo a su mini copia que no dejaba de mirar de reojo nerviosa al pelinegro menor.

-Engreído. –susurro molesta y Sasuke sonrió de forma torcida.

-Admítelo cariño, estabas coladita por mí. –susurro con arrogancia.

-Como tu ahora lo estas por mí. –susurro igual de arrogante.

-Sí, pero tú estas igual. –susurro con autosuficiencia y Sakura chasqueo la lengua provocando que el pelinegro ampliara su sonrisa.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿Por qué escogiste esta aldea?... ¿Cómo sabes que aquí obtendremos información? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Digamos que soy experto en buscar akatsukis… recuerda que dedique mi adolescencia en eso. —dijo con superioridad y Sakura rodo los ojos.

Siguieron caminando en completo silencio y con tranquilidad, bueno eso de parte de los mayores, ya que los menores se habían dado cuenta que se habían adentrado en un barrio de lo más bajo, a leguas se notaba que las personas que los rodeaban eran criminales.

El pequeño Sasuke disimuladamente se acerco a Sakura que no se dio cuenta por seguir algo nerviosa por como la miraban las personas de ahí.

-Mantente cerca Sakura y alerta. –susurro el pequeño Sasuke sin dejar de estar en guardia.

Sakura se sorprendo al oírlo tan cerca y lo miro de reojo notando que sus hombros casi chocaban por la cercanía provocando que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, aun así asintió levemente con la cabeza.

_-(lo que me molesta es como ellos van tan tranquilos… como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a esto)_ –el pelinegro menor miraba con ojos entrecerrados y entrecejo fruncido los adultos que caminaban enfrente de él.

Sasuke mayor había notado como algunos, más bien la mayoría de los hombres miraban con morbo a la peli-rosa mayor, en especial su escote, por eso llevaba el entrecejo fruncido usando todo su autocontrol para no sacarles los ojos con un chidori.

-Por aquí y no se separen. –dijo con indiferencia el pelinegro mayor adentrándose en un callejón siendo seguido por los otros tres.

Pero nada más adentrándose en el callejón dos sombras aparecieron atrás de los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura y les taparon la boca mientras los amenazaban con un kunai haciendo que los mayores volteara y fruncieran el entrecejo al ver dos shinobis enmascarados tomando de rehenes al par de niños provocando que chasquearan la lengua fastidiados. (Como no quieren que los secuestren si dejan atrás a las criaturas u.u)

Personas como ustedes no vienen para estos rumbos al menos que sea para investigar y más si son ninjas de konoha… así que si no nos dicen que buscan mataremos a sus hijos. –dice amenazante el que tenia a Sasuke apretando más su kunai sacándole un hilillo de sangre

Aunque estuvieran bajo amenaza los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitar sonrojarse porque pensaran que eran hijos de sus yo adultos.

-Hmn… ya salieron las ratas. —dijo una voz masculina en forma amenazante atrás del ninja que tenia de rehén a Sakura.

El ninja ensancho los ojos asustado al sentir un espada rozándole el cuello hiriéndolo levemente.

-¡Taro! –dijo asustado su compañero, pero paso saliva con dificultad al sentir un kunai rozándole el cuello.

-Solo buscamos algo de información. –dijo una voz femenina con algo de diversión. – si son niños buenos y sueltan a los chicos no los mataremos.

Ambos ninjas como los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura miraron de reojo hacia atrás viendo a Sasuke y Sakura adultos amenazando al par de ninjas. Regresaron su mirada al frente viendo sorprendidos como desaparecían en una nube de humo… ninguno de los cuatro se había dado cuenta de cuando hicieron los clones, y eso que los chicos estuvieron con ellos todo el tiempo, sin despegarles la vista al igual que los ninjas enmascarados que los siguieron desde que entraron en sus terrenos.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto impresionado el enmascarado que Sasuke amenazaba con su espada.

-¿Creíste que no notamos que nos seguían? –dijo con burla el pelinegro adulto.

-¡Suéltanos o matamos a los mocosos! –dijo amenazante el que tenia al pequeño Sasuke apretando más el kunai, por lo que el pelinegro hizo una mueca de dolor mientras que siendo cuidadoso sacaba un kunai de su estuche.

-Aquí más bien seria suelta a los mocosos y respóndenos todo lo que te preguntemos o los matamos. –dijo amenazante Sasuke apretando mas su espada cortándole más la piel.

-Pues mátanos y los mocosos mueren con nosotros. –dijo el que tenia aprisionada a Sakura apretando más el kunai haciéndole un leve corte y la peli-rosa jadeo levemente del dolor haciendo que el pequeño Sasuke la mirara preocupado de reojo dispuesto a atacar, pero el grito impaciente que dio Sakura adulta se lo impidió.

-¡Ya me arte de tantas amenazas! –dijo con fastidio y de un rápido movimiento le dio un leve golpe en el brazo con el que el ninja amenazaba a Sasuke haciendo que cayera con pesadez, ya que le desligo un tendón y lo volteo rápidamente tomándolo del cuello apretándolo un poco y estampándolo contra la pared.

Como el compañero de este se distrajo unos segundos viendo de reojo impresionado los rápidos movimientos de la chica, Sasuke aprovecho darle una leve descarga en el brazo para inmovilizárselo antes de que intentara dañar a la pequeña Sakura. Liberando a la mini peli-rosa le hizo una llave para que no escapara.

Mientras que el par de niños miraban impresionados por la facilidad que tuvieron para deshacerse del problema de tenerlos como rehenes.

-Tan desesperada como siempre mujer. –dijo con cansancio Sasuke pero Sakura lo ignoro.

-Entonces… ¿contestaras mis preguntas? –dijo la peli-rosa amenazante apretando mas el cuello del hombre que la miraba algo temeroso.

Los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura miraban impresionado que la peli-rosa fuera tan amenazante, no pudiéndoselo creer, aunque Sasuke pensó que con el carácter que se carga y súper fuerza que el día de ayer vio que tenia cualquiera se asustaría.

-A que es sexy cuando se enoja… ¿verdad? –pregunto divertido Sasuke en un susurro a el enmascarado para que solo él lo escuchara. –di que si y te mato. –susurro intimidante y al hombre le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca antela ironía de preguntar y no querer que le respondan.

-¿Contestaras? –exigió apretando más su agarre y el hombre asintió con los ojos llorosos a causa del fuerte agarre en su cuello y Sakura al igual que Sasuke adultos sonrieron triunfantes. –estamos buscando unos ninjas con capas negras y nubes rojas que suelen usar sombreros de paja… ¿has visto alguno? –pregunto amenazante

-¡No hemos visto a ningún ninja así! –contesto rápidamente pero con dificultad por el agarre en su cuello.

-¡Miente! –dijo con burla Sasuke adulto asustando más al hombre que aprisionaba Sakura, ya que al voltear a verlo vio que tenia los mismo ojos rojos con aspas de aquel hombre que los amenazo hace unas horas.

-Eso lo note Sasuke-kun, pero gracias por decirlo. –dijo con amabilidad Sakura y Sasuke sonrió socarrón.

_-(bueno en lo bipolar no ha cambiando u.u)_ –pensó el pequeño Sasuke mientras que su compañera aun no se creía que fuera tan amenazante e intimidante.

-¡Dinos la verdad por las buenas o Sasuke-kun lo hará por las malas!—dijo con diversión.

-¡Siempre dejándome el trabajo sucio a mí! –dijo con falsa molestia pero la sonrisa macabra que adornaba su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

El hombre miro a Sasuke a los ojos mirando esos ojos que tanto le atemorizaban, para después regresar su mirada a la chica que lo miraba impaciente, por lo que suspiro con pesadez, así que sintió dispuesto a hablar.

-Hace unos momento estuvieron en esta aldea dos hombres portando esa vestimenta… no logramos verles el rostro a ninguno porque el sombrero se los tapaba, pero logramos verle los ojos a uno y eran iguales a los tuyos. –dijo apuntando a Sasuke con la mirada haciendo que el pequeño pelinegro ensanchara los ojos y apretara los puños conteniéndose teniendo la seguridad de que se trataba de su hermano.

Mientras que Sasuke y Sakura adulto fruncieron el entrecejo, ya que sabían que podía tratarse de Madara o Itachi.

-¿Qué querían?—pregunto con seriedad Sasuke.

-No se… solo tuve contacto con ellos porque intentamos robarles. –dijo rápidamente. –no los seguimos y no sabemos si aun siguen en la aldea.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua al igual que Sasuke. Ambos soltaron a los hombres y a una velocidad impresionante los noquearon golpeándolos en la nuca.

-¡Andando! –dijo con sequedad Sasuke empezando a caminar hacia la salida del callejón siendo seguidos por el pequeño pelinegro que seguía metido en sus pensamientos analizando lo cerca que podría estar su hermano de él, la choqueada mini peli-rosa que seguía impresionada por las pocas habilidades que mostró tener en el futuro y de una tranquila Sakura.

-¡Oye Sasuke-kun! –llamo la peli-rosa adulta apurando su paso para caminar alado del pelinegro mayor, el cual volteo a verla de reojo dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – ¿no crees que fue algo cruel y aprovechado de nuestra parte usar a nuestras minis copias como señuelo para que esos dos salieran? –pregunto divertida viendo de reojo como los pequeños paraban su paso de golpe mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-No, porque sabíamos que nosotros no dejaríamos que los lastimaran, además eso les sirve para que aprendan a estar más alerta. –dijo con tranquilidad mirando de reojo con diversión la mirada de los pequeños.

-Es verdad. –dijo en forma pensativa Sakura. – ¡pero no se queden ahí que si los secuestran nuevamente no lo notaremos!… ¡caminen! –grito enérgica volteando a verlos sin detener su paso caminando de espaldas.

_-(¡son unos malditos aprovechados!… ni con nosotros que saben que somos ellos mismos en el pasado no la pasan U¬¬)_ –pensaron ambos pequeños mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente mientras empezaban a caminar nuevamente.

* * *

Se ve la cara del pequeño Naruto con ojos entrecerrados y un tic marcado en su ceja derecha al igual que en la comisura de su labio y una vena hinchada en su frente.

-Pensé que estaríamos recolectando información y me enseñarías técnicas nuevas. –dijo incrédulo el rubio, en eso se amplía la escena dejando ver al pequeño rubio con la mitad de la cintura para abajo cubierta con el agua de las termas donde estaban y de la cintura para arriba desnudo y a su lado Naruto adulto completamente desnudo al no ser por la pequeña toalla blanca que lleva amarrada en su cintura y espiando por un pequeño agujero que el mismo hizo en la madera que los separa del baño de las mujeres. – ¡entonces… ¿qué demonios hacemos en un baño público? –grito todo pulmón poniéndose de pie dejando ver que en la cintura tenía amarrada una pequeña toalla blanca.

Naruto adulto volteo verlo con fastidio mientras se picaba el oído en signo de desagrado por el grito y se puso un dedo frente a sus labios en señal de silencio.

-Primera lección para espiar: no grites y trata de ser lo más silencioso o terminaran descubriéndote. –dijo con seguridad y arrogancia haciendo que el tic nervioso en el rubio se marcara más. –_ (ahora entiendo a ero-sennin… es tan divertido fastidiar al alumno ¡jojojoojo! regresando al futuro buscare un alumno y lo molestare así)_ –los ojos del rubio brillaron con maldad.

-¡aaayyyyy!… ¡que trauma!…. ¡en el futuro seré un pervertido que tiene de hobby espiar a las chicas! –grito desesperado estirándose el pelo como si estuviera loco y el rubio adulto rodo los ojos.

-¿Espiar? –se oyó el grito alarmado de varias mujeres en el otro lado haciendo que ambos rubios ensancharan los ojos asustados.

-Al parecer alguien nos está espiando desde el baño masculino…. ¡Vamos investigar! –dijo una chica furiosa y ambos rubios podían sentir como el aura de batalla de las mujeres de alado aumentaba estremeciéndolos, sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto adulto se le echo encima a su mini copia y junto con él se sumergió abajo del agua.

Cuando las mujeres se asomaron por encima de la madera y vagaron su mirada por todo el baño, no vieron nada así que extrañadas regresaron a su sitio.

De entre el agua salen un par de rubio, uno suspirando aliviado y el otro tosiendo tratando de recuperar la respiración, ya que lo agarraron desprevenido, por lo que no agarro aire y casi se ahoga.

-¡ufff!… ¡estuvo cerca! –dijo tranquilamente el rubio mayor pasándose un brazo por su frente secándose sudor inexistente. –lo bueno es que al parecer todas las mujeres ahí eran civiles porque si nos toca una ninja no viviríamos para contarlo.

-¡¿qué pretendes?… ¡casi me ahogas! –grita molesto el pequeño rubio ya recuperando su respiración y apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Créeme, hubieras preferido casi ahogarte que una jauría de mujeres molestas te muelan a golpes. –dijo con seguridad y puso una mirada perdida recordando como una vez junto con ero-sennin estuvo a punto de morir en manos mujeres molestas por espiarlas… el solo recordarlo le provoco un escalofrió. –nada más de recordarlo me pone la piel chinita. –dijo con miedo sobándose con su mano derecha su brazo izquierdo.

-De grande soy un idiota. –dijo cruzándose de brazos molesto dejándose caer de sentón en el agua mientras inflaba los mofles.

-¡Oye!... ¡no soy más idiota!... ¡sino que descubrí los placeres que la vida nos regala! –dijo haciendo pose chula y el rubio lo miro con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

_-(es injusto T.T seré un pervertido T.T) –_una cascada de lágrimas corría por las mejillas del pequeño rubio.

* * *

Sasuke adulto iba caminando con indiferencia metido en sus pensamientos, la probabilidad de volver a ver a su hermano lo emocionaba, pero también lo ponía nervioso, no sabía cómo actuar ahora que sabe todos los sacrificios por los que paso su hermano por el bien de él. Jamás pensó que la vida le daría otra oportunidad para volver a ver con vida al hermano que tanto quiere y que el mismo mato sin saber que lo único que hizo su hermano fue protegerlo, se había atormentado muchos años por la culpa y remordimiento, aun seguía haciéndolo, pero también sabía que no tenía toda la culpa, las cosas pasaron de ese modo porque mucha gente lo manipulo, aunque no niega que muchas de las veces el mismo se dejo manipular con facilidad no sabiendo elegir el camino correcto, pero eso no volverá a pasar, ahora tenía bien definido de qué lado estaría siempre y que personas quiere proteger y nunca separarse.

Miro de reojo a Sakura que caminaba tranquilamente a su lado y sonrió levemente, jamás volvería a separarse de ella, porque la amaba y era lo único importante que le quedaba en la vida junto con su dobe amigo y su pervertido sensei, que aunque antes lo negara para él fue al único que considero sensei…. ¿y por qué no? También un hermano mayor o incluso un padre, solo que antes le costaba trabajo admitir por estar obsesionado que no había personas mejores que los que estaban en su clan, pero ahora veía que a pesar de que ellos eran su verdadera familia, no eran las personas justas y honorables que creía, pero esa venda ya no la tiene, ha madurado y ve más claras las cosas.

Por otro lado también sabía que podía ser Madara el que estaba cerca, aun así no tenía miedo si se encontraba con él, más bien es él el que debe tenerles miedo, por algo huyo a esta época donde eran mucho más débiles.

Una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro y miro con diversión como Sasuke y Sakura de esa época caminaban atentos a todo para que no los vuelvan a agarrar de carnada. Al menos les sirvió la lección para que esos dos estén más atentos en su entorno cuando estén en misiones y no se distraigan con cosas irrelevantes.

_-(espero que tú te des cuenta antes que yo lo importante que ella es para nosotros y evites muchas locuras de las que me arrepiento, como abandonar la aldea y entre otras…. Y no pierdas tantos años alejado de ella)_ –pensó con algo de melancolía mirando la espalada del pequeño pelinegro.

De pronto Sakura adulta detiene su paso justo en el momento que Sasuke lo hizo, ambos empiezan a vagar su mirada hacia todos lados suspirando aliviados al ver que están en un lugar poco concurrido.

Los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura al no oír pasos atrás de ellos detienen su andar y voltean extrañados notando como la peli-rosa y pelinegro adultos solo están parados paseando su mirada hacia todos lados.

-Estos chakras me son muy conocidos. –dijo con tranquilidad Sakura y Sasuke asintió.

Al escucharla los pequeños rápidamente se pusieron en posición de ataque sospechando que un enemigo se acercaba y con kunai en mano listos para atacar paseando su mirada hacia todos lados buscando al que probablemente sea el enemigo. Inconscientemente el pequeño Sasuke estaba atento a su compañera de equipo para que no le pasara nada.

Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke cuando sintió el par de chakras más cerca de ellos y sonrió enternecida al notar que su mirada tenía un brillo de impaciencia y emoción. Esa distracción le costo caro a la peli-rosa, ya que no se dio cuenta cuando un cuerpo enorme vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas y un sombrero de paja se colocaba atrás de los pequeños y los encerraba con su cuerpo y enorme espada con varios picos dándole el aspecto de escamas. Y Sasuke por estar distraído en lo que dirá o hará cuando lo vuelva a ver tampoco vio venir a esa persona. Por lo que ambos chasquearon la lengua, mientras que los pequeños tenían los ojos muy abiertos algo temerosos por el enorme y espeluznante chakra que tenia la persona atrás de ellos, que prácticamente los amenazaba con su enorme espada.

-Así que estos son dos de los mocosos que nos mandaron a buscar. –dijo con voz juguetona y burlona levantando su rostro dejando ver que era azul y tenia forma de tiburón. El hombre sonrió divertido mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron con molestia mientras chasqueaban la lengua. –Itachi. –termino su frase mirando atrás de los adultos, los cuales ensancharon los ojos impresionados al igual que el pequeño Sasuke al ver aparecer atrás de Sakura y Sasuke un hombre más exquisito que el que estaba atrás de ellos vistiendo de la misma forma.

-Eso parece. –contesto el hombre, su voz era ronca y varonil mas no denotaba sentimientos alguno.

Levanto su rostro sorprendiendo a los pequeños, aun más a la pequeña peli-rosa al ver el enorme parecido que tenia con Sasuke, en especial con el adulto. El pequeño Sasuke paso rápidamente su impresión para fruncir su entrecejo y cerrar sus ojos para al abrirlos mostrar su sharingan y mirarlo con profundo odio. Mientras que Sakura adulta frunció el entrecejo y Sasuke bajo su rostro sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de forma impaciente.

-Uchiha Itachi. –dijo con odio y coraje el pequeño Sasuke escapando habilidoso y de un forma impresionante de la prisión en la que estaba, corriendo hacia donde estaba el mencionado con un par de kunai en cada mano.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito la peli-rosa estirando su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, ya que no podía moverse por seguir aprisionada entre el cuerpo y espada del hombre.

-Ototo. –dijo con indiferencia el mayor sin dejar de mirarlo esperando su ataque tranquilo y Kisame amplió su sonrisa divertida.

**Continuara**

**o.O se kedo en la mejor parte O.O ke pasara O.O solo yo lo se jojojojojojojo**

**por cierto si estoy empezando a poner escenas de lo ke pasa en el presente es xke se acerca el lemon hikaruxneji wuajajajajajajaja, **

**espero k e el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**MUSHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**


	13. La verdad es dura, pero necesaria

**La verdad es dura, pero necesaria**

-Así que estos son dos de los mocosos que nos mandaron a buscar. –dijo con voz juguetona y burlona levantando su rostro dejando ver que era azul y tenia forma de tiburón. El hombre sonrió divertido mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. Sakura y Sasuke lo miraron con molestia mientras chasqueaban la lengua. –Itachi. –termino su frase mirando atrás de los adultos, los cuales ensancharon los ojos impresionados al igual que el pequeño Sasuke al ver aparecer atrás de Sakura y Sasuke un hombre más exquisito que el que estaba atrás de ellos vistiendo de la misma forma.

-Eso parece. –contesto el hombre, su voz era ronca y varonil mas no denotaba sentimientos alguno.

Levanto su rostro sorprendiendo a los pequeños, aun más a la pequeña peli-rosa al ver el enorme parecido que tenia con Sasuke, en especial con el adulto. El pequeño Sasuke paso rápidamente su impresión para fruncir su entrecejo y cerrar sus ojos para al abrirlos mostrar su sharingan y mirarlo con profundo odio. Mientras que Sakura adulta frunció el entrecejo y Sasuke bajo su rostro sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de forma impaciente.

-Uchiha Itachi. –dijo con odio y coraje el pequeño Sasuke escapando habilidoso y de un forma impresionante de la prisión en la que estaba, corriendo hacia donde estaba el mencionado con un par de kunai en cada mano.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito la peli-rosa estirando su mano tratando de alcanzarlo, ya que no podía moverse por seguir aprisionada entre el cuerpo y espada del hombre.

-Ototo. –dijo con indiferencia el mayor sin dejar de mirarlo esperando su ataque tranquilo y Kisame amplió su sonrisa divertida.

Cuando el pequeño Sasuke había quedado enfrente de Sasuke y Sakura adultos detuvo su paso impulsándose para saltar y quedar enfrente de Itachi, pero cuando estaba en el aire Sasuke adulto apareció enfrente de él lo tomo rápidamente del brazo y lo aventó haciendo que cayera impresionado al piso de pompis mirando con ojos abiertos e interrogante como Sasuke caía de forma elegante y tranquila de pie al piso.

-¡Deja que los adultos arreglen esto! –dijo con indiferencia y el pequeño pelinegro frunció el entrecejo mientras que Kisame soltaba una carcajada divertida. – ¡tiempo sin verte! –dijo tranquilo mientras volteaba hacia Itachi notando como este ensanchaba levemente los ojos sorprendido al verlo. – ¡aniki! –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡Espera! –dijo Kisame impresionado. –pensé que no había mas miembros de tu clan porque los mataste a todos. –dijo extrañado apuntando a Itachi. –después me entero que tienes un hermano menor que dejaste vivo al cual tenemos que capturar… y ahorita me entero de que tienes otro hermano supuestamente menor pero se ve mayor que tu. –dijo pensativo. – ¿de que me perdí?... estas lleno de misterios Itachi. –dijo asintiendo un par de veces convencido de sus palabras.

-No tengo más hermanos que Sasuke. –dijo Itachi indiferente desapareciendo la impresión de sus ojos y mirando con curiosidad al Sasuke adulto. –pero eres muy parecido a él… dime ¿quién eres y porque me llamas hermano de una forma como si me conocieras? –exigió sin dejar de mirar los ojos negros de su supuesto hermano.

-¡Me extraña que Madara no te haya dicho todo! –dijo con aburrimiento Sasuke haciendo que Itachi ensanchara los ojos nuevamente impresionado al saber que conocía a Madara mientras que Kisame no sabía de quien hablaban. –pero imagino que lo conoces tan bien como yo y sabes que siempre oculta las cosas que le convienen. –dijo negando resignado. –soy Uchiha Sasuke tu hermano menor y vengo trece años del futuro. —dijo con arrogancia sin borrar su sonrisa torcida disfrutando como Itachi fruncía el entrecejo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados sin creerle.

-Ahora que lo veo. –dijo Kisame mirando al pequeño Sasuke aun tirado en el piso para después mirar a la peli-rosa que amenazaba y luego dirigía su mirada a la peli-rosa adulta que solo miraba con tranquilidad hacia donde estaban Sasuke e Itachi para ahora mirar al Sasuke adulto. –esos dos. –dijo apuntando a los pequeños. — se parecen demasiado a estos dos. –dijo apuntando a los adultos.

-¡Ya déjate de juegos! ¡Tú al igual que yo debes odiar a ese desgraciado por lo que nos hizo! –dijo el pequeño Sasuke haciendo que todos lo miraran con tranquilidad mientras que la pequeña Sakura lo miraba preocupada, ya que nunca había visto así de exaltado al pelinegro. – ¡debes de entender que lo único que quiero y vivo es para matarlo!… ¡así que déjame hacer lo que tengo que hacer y tu vete a tu época a matar al desgraciado que está en la tuya! –dijo con coraje poniéndose de pie de un salto dispuesto a atacar Itachi que lo miraba con tranquilidad, pero Sasuke adulto noto el muy leve brillo de tristeza que transmitían sus ojos por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

Sakura adulta agarro del brazo al pequeño Sasuke y rápidamente lo tumbo boca abajo al piso y puso su pie en su espalda evitando que se parara provocándole un quejido de dolor al pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito preocupada la pequeña Sakura. – ¡oye ¿de qué lado se suponen que están? –grita molesta mirando enojada a su yo del futuro.

-¿Que no escucharon? –dijo con aburrimiento Sakura. –dejen que los adultos arregles esto. –dijo rodando los ojos exasperada y Sasuke la miro agradecido por no dejarlos que sigan estorbando mientras que Kisame rio divertido al ver la molestia de los pequeño.

-Respecto a tu duda Sasuke. –dijo el pelinegro mayor mirando a su mini copia que lo fulminaba con la mirada aun tirado en el piso. –yo ya mate al Itachi de mi época. –dijo con tranquilidad pero Sakura noto la capa de tristeza que adornaron sus ojos.

Kisame ensancho los ojos impresionados al igual que la pequeña Sakura y Sasuke. Itachi solo siguió mirando de forma analítica al que se decía ser su hermano menor en el futuro.

-¡Siendo así déjame a mí realizar mi venganza! –grito molesto pero un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios al sentir que Sakura hacia más presión en su pie empujándolo más hacia el piso.

-¡Si no puedes liberarte de este pie ¿crees que podrás siquiera durar un par de segundos peleando contra Itachi-san? –pregunto burlona sorprendiendo a todos por llamarlo de forma respetuosa menos al Sasuke de su época. – ¡así que sueña con querer matarlo! –remato con mas burla haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el entrecejo molesto e hiciera un rápido movimiento para liberarse, pero Sakura tranquila esquivo el kunai que le aventó solo inclinando su cuerpo levemente a un lado y a una velocidad impresionante se puso de rodillas, una la apoyo en la espalda del pelinegro, la otra en el piso y con una mano agarro ambas manos del chico mientras que con la otra sacaba un kunai y se lo ponía en la nuca amenazándolo con este.— ¡si hubieras estado tranquilo como los niños buenos no estuvieras tan incomodo Sasuke-kun! –dijo en forma de regaño y el pelinegro menor frunció el entrecejo molesto.

-¡Suéltalo bruja! –gritaba molesta la pequeña Sakura haciendo que una vena se le hinchara en la enorme frente de la peli-rosa adulta.

-¡Cállate mocosa que esta bruja es tu misma unos años más! –dijo furiosa fulminándola con la mirada y la pequeña la fulminaba igual mandándose rayitos a través de estas.

Sasuke adulto, Kisame e Itachi tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca mirando incrédulos al par de peli-rosas.

-¡Bueno, ignorando a esas locas! –dijo tranquilamente Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, pero con tranquilidad inclino levemente su cuerpo hacia la derecha sin descruzar los brazos justo en el momento que un kunai paso por su lado e Itachi levanto su mano tomándolo entre sus dedos. – ¡déjame continuar mujer y no me avientes cosas punzo cortantes! –dijo con fastidio Sasuke y Sakura adulta tenía dos venas hinchadas en la cabeza fulminando ahora a Sasuke con la mirada mientras la pequeña Sakura tenía un aura triste rodeándola porque Sasuke adulto la llamo loca.

-¡Y tú vuélveme a llamar loca y te castro cabron! –grito enfurecida y todos los hombres ahí pasaron saliva con dificultad.

Itachi y Kisame miraban incrédulos a esos dos que no parecían tomarse enserio la situación y se comportaban sin algún tipo de preocupación ante una posible pelea.

-¡Como decía Itachi! ¡yo se la verdad de todo!… ¡el clan, de ti y de Madara! –dijo con tranquilidad Sasuke e Itachi estaba sorprendido, más no lo demostraba manteniendo su rostro sereno y tranquilo. –Madara lo único que busca es matar a esos dos. –dijo apuntando a los pequeños. –junto al otro dobe que esta con el otro dobe, que ustedes conocen como el Kyuubi. –dijo con tranquilidad y los akatsukis lo escuchan atentos. –la razón es porque Madara vino a esta época para matarnos cuando somos débiles y precoces, ya que en nuestra época no puede contra nosotros. –dijo arrogante y el pequeño Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Si es así ¿Por qué no acabaron con él en su época? –grito molesto y Sasuke rodo los ojos al igual que Sakura adulta.

-Porque se nos escapa cada que estamos por darle el golpe final… es muy quisquilloso. –dijo con tranquilidad Sakura y negando resignada con la cabeza.

-Bueno el caso es que se que Madara conoce tu debilidad. –dijo Sasuke apuntando con la mirada a su mini copia, cosa que solo noto Itachi. –pero de una vez te digo y sé que lo sabes, el no cumplirá ninguna promesa que te haya hecho, solo se mantiene tranquilo mientras le conviene y lo usara como le plazca. –dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke e Itachi lo entendió. –al igual que no cumplirá las promesas que te orillo a unirte a él tampoco cumplirá la que sea que te hizo para llevarlo a él. –dijo con seguridad.

-Eso lo sé. –dijo tranquilo Itachi. –y tengo mis propios planes para eso. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. –pero no te creo del todo, en especial tu identidad. –dijo amenazante. Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron con cansancio.

-Pues usa tu sharingan y ve la verdad con tus propios ojos. –dijo Sakura como si fuera obvio. –aunque pensándolo bien Madara sabía que si nosotros estábamos aquí Itachi podría saber la verdad mediante sus ojos… así que ¿Por qué mandarlo a él también a esta misión?—pregunto pensativa.

-Tal vez porque no sabe que estamos aquí. –contesto pensativo Sasuke.

-Pero Sasori y Deidara nos vieron.

-Pero cabe la posibilidad que no le hayan dicho nada y Zetsu no los estuviera espiando o si no hubiera sabido donde estábamos escondidos y hubieran aprovechado para atacarnos mientras teníamos poco chakra. –dijo con tranquilidad Sasuke.

Kisame e Itachi estaban impresionados porque esos dos supieran varios de los nombres de sus compañeros teniendo en cuenta que se supone que su organización es aún desconocida para cualquier país del mundo shinobi y del que no.

_-(tal vez son hombres de Orochim__aru y el está planeando algo para usar a Sasuke y a mi… pero de ser así ¿Por qué me abrieran la puerta para usar mi sharingan en ellos? Saben que usándolo no me pueden mentir… tks la única forma de saberlo es mirando en su mente)_ –pensó Itachi caminando hacia Sasuke adulto con el sharingan girando y Sasuke lo esperaba tranquilo.

Todos miraban atentos como Itachi se detenía a unos pasos de Sasuke y lo miraba a los ojos al igual que el a él. Solo basto un segundo para los demás, pero eterno para Itachi y Sasuke, los cuales ahora tenían una capa de tristeza en sus ojos que nadie más noto más que ellos mismo. Itachi al ver todo lo que su hermano vivió y sufrió antes y después de matarlo. Y Sasuke al volver a ver todo nuevamente como si lo volviera vivir.

-¿Qué sucede Itachi? –pregunto Kisame impaciente por el incomodo silencio.

-¡Es verdad! –solo dijo eso y Kisame ensancho los ojos impresionado.

-¡Entonces ¿qué haremos? –pregunto extrañado.

-No sé ni me importa lo que tú hagas, pero yo los ayudare. –dijo decidido mirando a Kisame de manera penetrante.

Sasuke y Sakura adultos sonrieron emocionados, la sonrisa de Sakura mucho más amplia que la del pelinegro. Los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura ensancharon los ojos impresionados al igual que Kisame.

-¡Las cosas que te rodean siempre son divertidas! –dijo Kisame borrando la sorpresa en su rostro para regresar a su actitud burlona. – ¡por lo que solo por esta vez me pondré del lado de los buenos, o más bien del tuyo! –dijo divertido.

-Como quieras. –dijo tranquilo restándolo importancia.

Kisame agrando su sonrisa, libero de su agarre a la pequeña peli-rosa y la empujo levemente hacia adelante alejándola de él. La pequeña Sakura volteo a verlo impresionada mientras que la Sakura adulta se ponía de pie liberando a el pequeño Sasuke, el cual sin pensarlo se puso de pie.

-¡Pues yo no acepto tu ayuda! –dijo molesto mientras hacía rápidamente los sellos para hacer un katon, pero cuando estaba haciendo el ultimo Sasuke adulto apareció enfrente de él con el sharingan en sus ojos y el pequeño pelinegro al verlo cayo inconsciente, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso Itachi apareció sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y cargándolo.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito preocupada la pequeña Sakura, pero cuando estaba por correr hacia él la Sakura adulta apareció atrás de ella y le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconsciente, pero entes de que cayera la tomo en brazos.

-Es raro que se noqueen ustedes mismo. –dijo Kisame extrañado rascándose la nuca.

-Porque nos conocemos y sabemos lo fastidiosos que podemos llegar a ser es por lo que lo hacemos. –dijo con cansancio Sasuke. –yo no le diré nada, pero tu viste como se tornaron las cosas con las decisiones que tomaste, que según a ti te parecieron las mejores. –dijo mirando a Itachi con seriedad, el cual miraba a su pequeño hermano que tenía en brazos y levanto la mirada para ver a Sasuke con atención. –mi consejo es que todo hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras dicho toda la verdad desde niño y así hubieras evitado demasiadas cosas en especial sufrimientos. –dijo con reproche dando media acercándose a Sakura para tomar él a la pequeña peli-rosa que tenía en brazos y seguir caminando dejándolos atrás.

-También es raro ver al que se supone es el menor regañando al mayor y dándole buenos consejos. –dijo Kisame con varios signos de interrogación rodeándolo mientras miraba burlón a Itachi.

-¡Tú cállate tiburón raro! –dijo Sakura apuntándolo y mirándolo amenazante estremeciendo a ambos hombres que se supone no le temen a nada, pero tenían que admitir que la mirada de esa mujer los atemorizaba. – ¡si nos traicionas no solo te castro sino que te torturare tan dolorosamente que desearas la muerte! –termino de decir amenazante dando media vuelta y corriendo para alcanzar a Sasuke.

-Tiene cara de que no mata ni una mosca pero su carácter y contando el enorme chakra que esconde da miedo. –dijo algo pálido Kisame e Itachi asintió levemente dándole la razón sin dejar de mirar como la peli-rosa le daba alcance a su hermano y le sonreía alegremente mientras que su hermano volteaba a verla y le respondía la sonrisa muy levemente.

_-(no solo vi lo que te hizo sufrir sino también lo que te hizo y hace feliz ototo)_ –una muy, pero muy leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de Itachi. –_ (así que estas enamorado)_ –pensó divertido y feliz por su hermano. – ¡andando Kisame! –dijo cortante recobrando la compostura y siguiendo su camino, el azulino se encogió de hombros y camino junto Itachi siguiendo a los otros dos.

* * *

-¡Sasuke-kun! –llamo la peli-rosa al darle alcance al pelinegro y este volteo a verla sonriéndole levemente. – ¡todo salió mejor de lo que esperábamos! –dijo emocionada y el pelinegro asintió levemente con su cabeza. – ¡imagino que estas muy feliz de verlo! –dijo risueña.

-¡Demasiado! –admitió mirando al frente con melancolía y la sonrisa de Sakura se amplió mirando también al frente.

-Solo espero que el saber lo que viviste por sus malas decisiones le haga darse cuenta que lo mejor es decirle la verdad al pequeño Sasuke-kun. –dijo también esperanzada.

-Si lo haría le evitaríamos grandes sufrimientos a estos tres. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Eso sí y encontraran otras razones para hacerse fuerte y llegar a ser lo que somos ahora. Solo que sin tantas tristezas vividas… me gustaría dejarles un futuro más pacifico –dijo soñadora y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

En eso frente a ellos aparece un clon de Naruto adulto que venía saltando desde los tejados haciendo que se detengan. De pronto el clon apunta horrorizado a los dos akatsukis

-¡Dos akatsukis tienen al teme menor!…. ¡Y peor aun uno es un tiburón y el otro es el hermano mayor del teme! –dijo horrorizado poniendo las manos en sus mejillas haciendo que los cuatro lo miraran raro y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. – ¡rápido! ¡sálvenlo! –dijo apuntando según él los malos y con lágrimas en los ojos.

_-(hasta los clones de Naruto son idiotas U¬¬) –_ pensaron Sasuke y Sakura.

_-(los amigos del hermano de Itachi son raros U¬¬) –_ pensó Kisame.

-Están con nosotros baka. Ellos nos ayudaran. –dijo con fastidio Sakura.

-¡aaaahhhh!—dijo suspirando mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía de forma zorruna. –bueno los buscaba para decirles que ya tenemos el hospedaje y las provisiones. –dijo dando media vuelta. – ¡vamos! –dijo enérgico empezando a saltar los tejados siendo seguido por los cuatro.

* * *

Atrás del clon de Naruto estaban parado Sasuke con la pequeña Sakura en brazos, a su derecha Sakura, seguida de Itachi con Sasuke en sus brazos para finalizar Kisame. Los cuatro tenían los ojos en forma de punto y varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca viendo el enorme hotel que tenía incluidas aguas termales, mientras que el clon del rubio estaba parado enfrente de ellos sonriendo de oreja a oreja mirando orgulloso el lugar.

_-(debí suponer algo así si esos dos escogían donde quedarnos)_ –pensaron Sasuke y Sakura suspirando derrotados.

-¡Veo que tienen mucho dinero como para pagar varias habitaciones en un hotel así! –dijo Kisame sorprendido.

-¡Kakashi-sensei puso la cuenta a nombre del teme! –dijo con tranquilidad el clon.

Sakura, Itachi y Kisame miraron de reojo con más gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca como Sasuke bajaba la cabeza y era rodeando por un aura asesina. El pelinegro se acerco al clon del rubio y le dio una patada en el trasero oyéndose un "puff" justo cuando lo toco desasiéndose del clon.

-¡Ese par esta muerto! –dijo tétrico Sasuke volteando hacia Sakura y entregándole su mini copia para después dar media vuelta empezando a caminar entrando decidido al hotel.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio y se dispuso seguirlo. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros y los siguieron también.

* * *

En el elegante restaurante del hotel estaban sentado Kakashi leyendo su preciado libro dándole a escondidas uno que otro bocado a su costosa comida siendo cuidadoso que los otros dos no vieran su rostro cuando llegaba a bajarse la máscara para meterse algo de alimento. A su lado estaba el rubio adulto con una yukata del hotel comiendo gustoso su ramen al igual que el mini rubio que estaba vestido igual y se encontraba a su lado.

De pronto Naruto dejo de comer y se estremeció mientras palidecía dejando caer los palillos haciendo que sus acompañantes lo miraran extrañados.

-¡El teme ya se entero que la cuenta esta a su nombre! –dijo temeroso haciendo que Kakashi sudara frío al igual que el pequeño rubio.

Los tres estaban por ponerse de pie para huir cuando atrás de ellos sintieron un aura asesina y tenebrosa. Los tres voltearon tan lentamente con el horror pintado en sus ojos.

-¡Te juro alumno que yo busque algo más económico, pero cuando Naruto lo vio no le gusto y me trajo aquí obligándome a poner la cuenta a tu nombre! –se defendió rápidamente apuntando al rubio que lo miro como si fuera un traidor y Sasuke dirigió su tétrica mirada al rubio mayor que se le erizo la piel como si fuera un gato.

-¡Usted no se negó Kakashi-sensei y menos lo obligue!… ¡en si cuando le di la idea pareció muy conforme! –se defendió el rubio apuntándolo y ahora Sasuke dirigió su tétrica mirada a su sensei que también se le erizo la piel como si fuera un gato.

Las tres personas que observaban la escena suspiraron cansadas viendo como se echaban la culpa entre sí mientras que el pequeño rubio se encogía de hombros al ver que no lo involucraban a él y se volvía a sentar para comer tranquilamente.

Kakashi al igual que Naruto adulto notaron como despreocupadamente el pequeño rubio se zafaba del problema en el que el también participo, así que se miraron cómplices y su mirada brillo con maldad.

-¡Él de la Idea fue él! –dijeron apuntando al pequeño que dejo de comer y al sentir la tétrica mirada atrás de él dejo caer los palillos mientras su piel se erizaba como gato.

Volteo lentamente hacia atrás y casi se hace pipi en los pantalones ante la mirada del pelinegro, incluso el sharingan estaba en sus ojos y giraba dándole un aspecto más macabro. El pequeño rubio puso a trabajar sus neuronas por primera vez en su vida hasta que una idea llego a su mente.

-¡Teme mayor! –dijo con seriedad y Sasuke gruño con molestia mientras que Naruto adulto y kisame se tapaban la boca para no soltar la carcajada y hacer que Sasuke dirigiera su furia a ellos. – ¿en verdad crees que mi idiotez me permitiría pensar una idea así para joderte? De ser así desde cuanto lo hubiera hecho con mini Sasuke. –dijo con seguridad cruzándose de brazos cerrando los ojos asintiendo una y otra vez.

Sakura y Naruto adultos al igual que Kakashi ensancharon los ojos impresionados ante los listo e inteligente del argumento del pequeño rubio, no se la creían que haya usado la cabeza, o una de dos, el mundo se volvió loco o ha llegado a su fin.

_-(a buena hora en la que al chamaco se le ocurre usar el cerebro)_ –pensó Kakashi con el ojo entrecerrado y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

_-(se supone que aprendí a usar bien el cerebro un poco más adelante)_ –el rubio miraba con ojos entrecerrados a su mini copia.

_-(Naruto siempre termina sorprendiéndome)_ –Sakura miraba divertida al pequeño rubio.

Kisame e Itachi tenían varias gotas en sus nucas viendo la panda de pancheros, los que se suponía iban a ayudar, aunque por dentro Itachi miraba interesado los amigos que tanto aprecia en este momento su hermano, ni cuando era niño vio a Sasuke así y eso en cierta forma lo hacía feliz, miro a su pequeño hermano en brazos y la decisión adorno sus ojos, quería que él se divirtiera así con sus amigos desde ahora y el mismo se encargaría que así fuera.

-¡Buen argumento! –dijo tétrico Sasuke. – se que los tres tuvieron que ver en esto. –kakashi y Naruto miraron con burla al pequeño rubio que fue rodeado por un aura triste, sabían que ellos también pagarían, pero al menos el pequeño no se salvaría ni por usar su cerebro por primera vez. –pero como premio por aprender a usar tu cerebro te la pasare a ti. –dijo sonriendo de forma tétrica mientras que al pequeño se le ilumino el rostro y se apunto mentalmente usar el cerebro más seguido dándose cuenta que siempre era efectivo mientras que los otros dos fueron rodeados por un aura triste y solitaria. –en cuanto ustedes dos les hare pagar lenta y dolorosamente, y los obligare a poner la cuenta a su nombre. –dijo tétrico mientras se tronaba los dedos, los otros dos desencajaban la mandíbula y sudaban frío.

Sasuke se les echo encima y se formo una nube de humo en donde se veían cabeza rubia, pelinegra y peli-plata, puños repartiéndose a diestra y siniestra, uno que otro rayo salía mientras se oían gritos de dolor por parte de Naruto y Kakashi.

Sasuke salio de la bola de humo que se fue dispersando dejando ver dos cuerpos tirados llenos de moretones, bolos y chamuscados a causa de los chidoris que uso Sasuke. Sakura suspiro y negaba con su cabeza resignada.

El pequeño Naruto suspiro aliviado por no haber sido participe en la paliza o hubiera quedado como ellos, desvió su mirada hacia su izquierda viendo a dos hombres vestidos con capas negras con nubes rojas y sombrero de paja en la cabeza siendo acompañados por la Sakura adulta, pero ensancho los ojos al ver que sus dos compañeros de equipo se encontraban en brazos de dos de los adulto, así que corrió poniéndose enfrente de la Sakura adulta mirando con preocupación a la pequeña peli-rosa.

-¡¿Que le paso a Sakura-chan y Sasuke? –pregunto algo exaltado mostrando lo preocupado que estaba y haciendo que todos incluso los heridos voltearan a su dirección.

Cuando Kakashi vio a la persona que cargaba al pequeño Sasuke frunció el entrecejo reconociéndole, se preguntaba ¿qué demonios hacia ese traidor con ellos y cargando a Sasuke? Se suponía que era un asesino despiadado que mato a su familia, más no entendía porque cargaba con delicadeza al pequeño Sasuke, en especial porque el Sasuke del futuro los llevaba con ellos y le parecía tener confianza, pero trato de ser paciente como siempre sabiendo que más de rato todas sus dudas se resolverán.

Lo mejor es que vallamos a una de las habitaciones que rentaron… ahí podremos platicar más tranquilos. –dijo Sakura y Naruto adulto asintió dándole la razón, y mágicamente toda herida desapareció de su cuerpo y se puso de pie en un brinco.

_-(a veces envidio que el chakra del zorro lo ayude a sanar tan rápidamente)_ –pensó Kakashi mirando de reojo al rubio y poniéndose de pie con más dificultad por el dolor de las heridas, e incluso le dolieron demasiado las costillas sospechando que se le había zafado alguna. –_ (¡maldito Sasuke!… ¡ni compasión tuvo porque fui o soy su sensei!)_ –kakashi suspiro resignado.

-¡Vamos Sakura-chan!—dijo Naruto adulto caminando hacia la peli-rosa y como todo caballero tomando él a la pequeña que tenía en brazos para que su amiga caminara más cómoda cosa que hizo que Sasuke bufara celoso e Itachi lo noto y sonrío levemente.

El rubio comenzó a caminar guiándolos hacia donde estaban las habitaciones, pero sin poder evitarlo bajo su mirada viendo el rostro tranquilo de la pequeña peli-rosa y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran con ternura y amor.

_-(siempre me pareció tan linda, en especial cuando dormía… recuerdo como cuando hacíamos misiones juntos solía quedarme embelesado viéndola dormir) –_ una sonrisa melancólica adorno el rostro del rubio junto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero desvió su mirada a la derecha al oír un carraspeo de garganta en esa dirección topándose con la mirada molesta de Sasuke.

-Si la sigues mirando así pensare que eres un pedófilo y terminare alejándote de la pobre niña. –susurro con burla, pero Naruto bien identifico la molesta en su voz y sonrío de forma zorruna.

-No seas mal pensado teme que yo no soy tan enfermo como tu…aunque no te culpo. Orochimaru tubo que pegarte algo y que mejor que la pedofilia. –susurro burlón y Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo no la veo de esa forma baka mal pensado. —susurro apuntando con sus ojos a la pequeña Sakura.

-Lo sé. —dijo el rubio suspirando y mirando de reojo a los demás que caminaban atrás de ellos que no se daban cuenta de lo que hablaban, para después regresar su mirada al frente. –imagino que te pasa lo mismo que a mi cuando ves a esta Sakura llena de inocencia y sin sufrimientos acumulados en sus ojos…e incluso lo mismo pasa cuando vemos a nuestras mini copias.

-Es melancólico y te hace recordar el pasado. –dijo Sasuke también mirando al frente. –aunque a diferencia de ti yo tengo el amor de la Sakura de nuestra época e incluso la de esta época lo tiene mi mini copia ¡perdedor! —dijo arrogante y burlón provocando que al rubio se le marcara un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¡Teme presumido! –gruño molesto y Sasuke agrando su sonrisa.

* * *

Los nueve llegaron a una de las habitaciones que habían rentado. Acostaron al par de pequeños que estaban inconscientes en cada uno de los futones que había en la habitación.

Los demás se sentaron en el piso formando un círculo a excepción de Sakura que se hinco frente a Kakashi y le sonrío cálidamente. Mientras los akatsukis se habían quitado sus sombreros dejando ver sus rostros, que por cierto el pequeño rubio miro con miedo el de Kisame, el cual sonrío burlón.

-¡Permítame curarlo sensei! –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa cálida y estirando sus manos hacia las heridas del peli-plata.

_-(tal parece que la pequeña Sakura __aun me respeta T.T)_ –lloraba conmovido en su interior siendo rodeado en su exterior por un aura brillante.

_-(__ninja médico… interesante)_ –Itachi miraba con interés las habilidades de la peli-rosa. Sasuke se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos que se habían distraído viendo las habilidades de su peli-rosa.

-Como todos sabrán el es Uchiha Itachi. –dijo apuntándolo y este hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. –mi hermano mayor. –dijo con cierto orgullo que le saco una sonrisa a Naruto adulto y Sakura.

Itachi no pudo evitar que un brillo de felicidad adornara sus ojos mientras que el pequeño Naruto ensanchaba los ojos impresionado y Kakashi miraba extrañado como su alumno hablaba con orgullo de la persona que tanto lo hizo sufrir, del cual desea vengarse, bueno eso tenía entendido.

-¡No sabía que Sasuke-teme tuviera hermanos o familia! –dijo impresionado.

-¡Y no tiene familia porque él la mato toda! –dijo Kakashi con indiferencia y tranquilidad apuntando a Itachi, el cual aparento no inmutarse, pero por dentro sintió un opresión en el pecho.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto adultos fruncieron el entrecejo, pero después suspiraron resignados, después de todo ellos no sabían la verdad de eso. En cuanto el pequeño Naruto ensancho los ojos horrorizado mirando a Itachi y Kisame solo sonreía burlón.

-¡Lo raro de todo esto es que tú pareces muy tranquilo Sasuke! –dijo Kakashi mirando al pelinegro. – ¡de hecho todos ustedes parecen demasiado tranquilos! –dijo ahora mirando a Naruto y Sakura, la cual aun seguía curándolo. –imagino que ustedes saben toda la verdad respecto a la destrucción del clan Uchiha y conociéndolos con lo poco que los conozco imagine que su reacción sería diferente al estar frente al que asesino a tu familia. –dijo pensativo mirando ahora a Sasuke que le devolvía la mirada.

-Eres listo Kakashi. –halagó Sasuke con tranquilidad. –pero por lo mismo que eres listo imagino que debes saber que si estoy así de tranquilo es porque yo sé la verdadera razón por la que Itachi asesino al clan al igual que ellos. –dijo apuntando con la mirada a sus amigos y Kakashi asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¡No entiendo! –dijo el pequeño Naruto apretando sus puños con coraje y bajando la cabeza con tristeza mientras que todos volteaban a verlo con curiosidad. – ¡no entiendo porque le quitaste su familia! …. ¿Por qué le quitaste su familia a tu hermano menor dejándolo solo? –dijo levantando la mirada mostrando sus ojos llenos de dolor y lagrimas saliendo de ellos. – ¡¿tienes alguna idea de cómo se debió sentir Sasuke al saber que su hermano mayor le quito todo? –pregunto con coraje e Itachi solo lo miraba atento sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento, pero por dentro estaba impresionado por la reacción del pequeño rubio y en parte se alegro porque su hermano tuviera amigos así.

-¡Naruto! –llamo el rubio mayor mirando con seriedad al pequeño. – ¡nunca me había dado cuenta!… ¡de lo mono que me veo cundo doy mis argumentos heroicos todo tipo protagónico de un historias! –dijo meloso corriendo hacia su mini copia y abrazándolo restregando su mejilla con la de él haciendo que todos cayeran estilo anime y el pequeño rubio no entendiera lo que pasaba.

-Bueno el caso es que nosotros sabemos cosas que no podemos revelar. –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie y sentándose alado de Kakashi, ya que había terminado de sanar sus heridos. –el único que puede decirles la verdad es Itachi-san. –dijo con seriedad. –pero por eso mismo que sabemos esas cosas es por lo que confiamos ciegamente en Uchiha Itachi. –dijo con seguridad

-¡Así se habla Sakura-chan! –grito enérgico el rubio adulto y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida. –¡para nosotros él es como un héroe! –dijo con seguridad y Sakura asintió dándole la razón mientras que Kakashi, Kisame e incluso el mismo Itachi los miraron impresionados. – ¡sin contar que estamos a cargo de la misión así que se joden si no los quieren con nosotros! –dijo poniendo las manos en su cadera estilo jarra y riendo como loco.

-¡Buena esa Naruto! –poyo Sakura riendo como loca también.

-¡A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué son mis amigos? –dijo Sasuke mirándolos como los locos que son y los demás asintieron dándole la razón excepción del pequeño Naruto que los miraba sin entender del todo.

-¡Entonces ¿qué piensas hacer Itachi? –pregunto de pronto Kakashi. – ¿dirás la verdad o simplemente te quedaras cayado?… solo que déjame advertirte que el pequeño Sasuke no te aceptara como lo hace él. –dijo apuntando al Sasuke adulto.

-Eso lo tengo bien presente sempai. –dijo con sequedad. –por eso le diré la verdad. –dijo con seguridad sorprendiendo a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, pero después sonrieron emocionados. –puede que esto traiga algunos problemas, pero podre resolverlos y la única forma es llevándome a Sasuke conmigo cuando esta misión termine para solo yo poderlo proteger de los del consejo y Danzou hasta hacerlo lo suficiente fuerte para que él solo pueda defenderse. –dijo con seguridad provocando que el pequeño Naruto y Kakashi ensancharan los ojos impresionados al igual que Kakashi se preguntaba ¿Qué demonios tenían que ver los del consejo y Danzou en todos esto?

_-(esto cada vez se pone más sospechoso)_ –pensó con curiosidad Kakashi.

-Tal vez también aconsejar a tu hermano sobre que la venganza no le hace bien no estaría mal. –dijo Naruto adulto sonriéndole de forma zorruna.

-Si, su obsesión con venganzas nos trajo demasiados problemas. –dijo con fastidio Sakura y Naruto asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke los fulminaba con la mirada.

-Tratare de hacerle ver las cosas diferentes para no cometer los mismos errores que cometí contigo. –dijo con seguridad Itachi mirando a Sasuke, el cual asintió levemente.

-¿Qué haces Naruto? –pregunto el rubio mayor al ver su mini copia caminar hacia donde el pequeño Sasuke que estaba dormido con cuerdas de chakra en las manos y mirada traviesa.

-Si quieres hablar con el teme tiene que estar amarrado para que los escuche porque es tan arrogante y orgulloso que seguro antes hará su berrinche sin siquiera oír explicaciones lógicas. –dijo travieso.

-¡Yo te ayudo! –grito enérgico Naruto adulto.

-Veo que nuestra llegada ayudo a que Naruto usara el cerebro a más temprana edad. –dijo orgullosa Sakura y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón olvidando que lo acaban de insultar mientras que los otros tres miraban con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza como el par de rubios amarraba al inconsciente Sasuke.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke comenzó a despertarse abriendo poco a poco los ojos, al abrir los ojos completamente noto la oscuridad de la habitación frunció el entrecejo con molestia.

_-(¿Qué horas serán?... no recuerdo cuando me quede dormido)_ –el pelinegro cerro sus ojos tratando de recordar que paso antes de quedarse dormido, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera al recordar todo.

Intento ponerse de pie pero sintió sus extremidades amarradas, inclino levemente la cabeza para lograr ver qué era lo que impedía moverse, pero su cuerpo estaba tapado por un futon, frunció mas el entrecejo e intento usar su fuerza para romper lo que sea que le impedía moverse, pero no pudo haciéndolo sospechar que eran cuerdas de chakra. Paseo su mirada por todos lados, pero estaba muy oscuro como para divisar algo, así que cerró sus ojos para activar el sharingan y poder tener una mejor visión.

-Veo que despertaste –dijo una voz ronca y varonil sin algún ápice de sentimiento y el pelinegro abrió sus ojos sorprendido reconociéndola dejando ver el sharingan en sus ojos. –ototo. –Sasuke volteo su rostro hacia donde escucho la voz viendo a su hermano mayor sentado a unos pocos metros de él recargando su espalda en la pared mirándolo con tranquilidad.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me amarraste?... ¡maldito cobarde suéltame!... ¡te hare pagar lo que hiciste con el clan! –grito exaltado y retorciéndose tratando de soltarse.

-Tsk… contrólate. –dijo otra voz también conocida por lo que volteo viendo a Sasuke adulto caminar tranquilamente, para después ponerse en cuclillas junto a su costado. –eres ninja… no deberías dejarte llevar tan fácilmente por tus emociones. –dijo golpeándole la frente con sus dedos, gesto que al pequeño pelinegro se le hizo desagradable simple y sencillamente porque su hermano solía hacerlo y su rostro mostró el desagrado, cosa que hizo que Sasuke adulto sonriera de forma torcida.

-¡maldita sea!... ¿Por qué haces esto?... se supone que tu más que nadie debería entenderme. –dijo con molestia apretando sus puños con frustración. –ese maldito mato a nuestra familia… si tu ya tuviste tu venganza déjame tener la mía. –Sasuke chasqueo la lengua e Itachi se mantenía tranquilo mientras que por dentro sentía su pecho oprimirse por las palabras de su hermano, pero tenía que aprender a vivir con eso.

-¿te gustaría saber porque mate a cada miembro de nuestro clan? –pregunto inexpresivo Itachi haciendo que el pequeño Sasuke lo mirara impresionado. –estoy dispuesto a contarte toda la verdad si así lo deseas.

-Habla. –dijo en forma de orden y Sasuke adulto sonrío triunfante dejándose caer sentado sabiendo que esto iba para largo.

Itachi cerró sus ojos como tratando de avivar todas las imágenes del pasado en su cabeza y Sasuke adulto sabia lo mucho que le iba costar contarlo todo porque era como vivir nuevamente todo lo que hizo o más bien fue obligado a hacer provocándole tanto dolor, pero sabía que lo mejor era que el pequeño pelinegro supiera la verdad.

Itachi abrió sus ojos mostrando el sharingan en ellos viendo con tranquilidad a las únicas dos personas que estaban con él en esa habitación que extrañamente eran la misma.

-Todo comenzó cuando me convertí en AMBU… comenzó su historia usando su inexpresiva voz al igual que sus muecas tranquilas.

* * *

En otra habitación de las cuales habían rentado estaba la pequeña Sakura acostada en un futon aun inconsciente, en el futon alado de ella estaba también inconsciente el pequeño Naruto ya que al verlo inquieto por también querer escuchar la historia de Sasuke, Naruto adulto tuvo que noquearlo porque sabía que no era el momento para que el rubio supiera esa historia, porque eso podría complicar muchas cosas, además que sabían que no tendría la madures para sobrellevarlo en especial porque en la aldea los del consejo aun no aceptaban al rubio y desconfiaba de que él pudiera controlar el poder del Kyuubi. El saber la historia de Sasuke solo le traería más problemas.

Sentados al costado derecho del los pequeños recargados en la pared se encontraban Sakura y Naruto adultos, uno alado del otro tan juntos que sus hombros estaban pegados, los dos estaban con la cabeza agachada.

Naruto inclino su cabeza hacia el lado de Sakura dejándola caer apoyándose en su hombro.

-Va ser muy doloroso para los tres… ¿verdad? –murmuro con tristeza el rubio y su mirada no se veía porque era tapada por su flequillo.

-Si. –contesto con tristeza Sakura sin levantar su rostro e inclinándose levemente para recargar su cabeza con la del rubio. –pero ahora ambos Sasuke están con nosotros y los ayudaremos a superarlo… e Itachi tiene a su hermano. Ambos se apoyaran entre ellos haciendo más leve el dolor.

-Tienes razón. –una sonrisa pequeña y triste adorno su rostro. –además el teme ahora tiene el amor de ambas Sakura. –dijo con dolor y la peli-rosa sintió su pecho oprimirse al saber el dolor de su amigo.

-Siempre lo ha tenido.

-Sakura. –la llamo levemente.

-Mmmm

-Te amo. –sabía que no era el momento, pero si no lo sacaba ahora no seguiría soportándolo, llevaba mucho tiempo guardando esas palabras que se morían por salir cada que la veía y este momento se le hizo más que oportuno.

-Lo sé. –dijo con tristeza. –pero…

-Tú amas a Sasuke. –dijo con tristeza y sonriendo de forma irónica. Sakura asintió levemente. –siempre lo he sabido. Lo has amado siempre como yo lo he hecho contigo… para mi es suficiente con solo tener tu amor de hermana…. solo quería decírtelo… es como…. Como terminar mi etapa y resignarme. –dijo acurrucándose más con ella. –mucho más que mi felicidad me importa más la de ustedes. – Una sonrisa triste adorno el rostro de ambos mientras que de sus barbillas caían gotas de lágrimas que corrían desde sus ojos para caer finalmente al piso.

-Baka. –dijo tratando de sonar divertida pero sonó triste. –para nosotros también es importante que tú seas feliz. –dijo sincera.

-Lo sé. –dijo sonriendo por primera vez en ese rato feliz y Sakura sonrío igual.

* * *

Hace un par de minutos que Itachi había terminado de contarle toda la historia a su hermano y Sasuke adulto con solo un asentimiento de cabeza le había confirmado que todo era verdad cuando el pequeño había volteado a verlo esperanzando con que todo fuera mentira.

Los tres se encontraban en las mismas posiciones que hace unos minutos, solo que Sasuke había roto con un kunai las cuerdas que aprisionaban el cuerpo del pequeño en el momento que la triste historia llego a su fin y ahora el pequeño Sasuke estaba sentado en el futon con la cabeza agachada apretando sus puños con frustración mientras que los otros dos lo miraban tranquilos, en los tres había una capa de tristeza cubriendo sus ojos.

Pero en los ojos del pequeño pelinegro también se reflejaba coraje contra la aldea que hasta ahora protegía, se sentía engañado y desilusionado. Ahora entendía porque el Sasuke del futuro no miraba con odio a su hermano mayor que llevo tantos años odiándolo cuando él no hizo nada más que protegerlo.

-quieres venganza ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto Sasuke adulto haciendo que el pequeño lo mirara con interés. – ¿quieres matar a todos aquellos que te quitaron todo? ¿quieres romper los leves lazos que tienes hasta ahora? ¿quieres las cabezas de todos aquellos que obligaron a Itachi a hacer eso? ¿quieres destruir el lugar por el que Itachi hizo todo eso? –siguió preguntándole mirándolo con seriedad e Itachi lo miro curioso. –te entiendo porque yo quise todo eso cuando me entere de la verdad. –dijo sin esperar que le contestara y el pequeño Sasuke lo miro con interés mientras que Itachi con tristeza. –solo que yo también sentía culpa y odio a mi mismo porque yo acababa de matar a mi único hermano, al que no hizo nada más que amarme sobre el mismo, que solo fue culpable de amarme a mí y a su aldea… estaba tan cegado por el odio que no vi los sacrificios que él hizo… que no vi que él no solo me protegía a mi si no que también protegía la aldea que yo quería destruir en ese entonces… por mis estúpidos pensamientos y la venda de venganza y odio que cegaba mis ojos estuve a punto de matar a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino. Estuve varias veces a punto de matar a Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura. –el pequeño Sasuke ensancho los ojos impresionado. –estuve a punto de matar a las únicas personas importantes que me quedaban, que mi odio no me dejaba aceptar que si los mataba yo también sufriría… llegue a un punto de sentir que ellos también eran culpables de mi desgracia solo por vivir y amar esa aldea que mi hermano también amo… cuando ellos lo único que querían era apoyarme y cuidarme más yo no los dejaba acercarse… al principio fue por miedo que fueran importantes para mí y terminar perdiéndolos después, porque sabía que eran importantes para mí, pero si lo aceptaba pensaba que me harían débil cuando ahora me doy cuenta que son mi fortaleza…. Ellos, la única familia que me queda ahorita, los que me perdonaron a pesar de intentar matarlos varias veces y me recibieron con los brazos muy abiertos sonriéndome solo como ellos lo hacen…. No les importo que años antes yo haya abandonado la aldea en busca de poder yéndome con un traidor y peligroso enemigo de la aldea, que no les importo que cada que ellos fueran a buscarme con la esperanza de hacerme entrar en razón y regresarme con ellos a la aldea para volver a ser el equipo que tanto deseaban rejuntar yo los recibiera dejándolos lastimado y tristes por no lograr su objetivo por culpa de mi necedad, tampoco les importo que me dejara manipular y apoyarme con las personas equivocadas sabiendo que ellos siempre me apoyarían sin importar que, y mucho menos les importo que yo haya reunido un equipo nuevo para que me ayuden en mi objetivo haciéndolos sentir tristes porque no conté con ellos sabiendo que me ayudarían sin pensarlo dos veces… pero algo que ellos no sabían pero sospechaban es que yo reuní no solo a ese equipo porque me eran de utilidad sus habilidades sino porque yo muy dentro de mi no quería que ellos muriera en esa misión que yo sabía habían muy pocas probabilidades de vivir, prefería que murieran esos desconocidos que solo serian usados como mis piezas de ajedrez. Aun así mi inconsciencia busco a personas muy parecidas en el carácter a mi único y primer equipo. –una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro. – ¿dime Sasuke? –dijo mirándolo con seriedad y este lo miro atento. –sabiendo todos mis errores… ¿piensas cometerlos tu también? –el pelinegro bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Yo… -al ver aun dudar al pequeño Sasuke lo miro a los ojos con el sharingan en ellos.

Le mostró el sufrimiento de Sakura cuando el abandono la aldea dejándola inconsciente en esa banca, le mostró la decepción de sus amigos cada que iban a buscarlo, como casi los mata y como ellos lo miraban derrotados y tristes cuando él se alejaba. Cuando mato a Itachi y como se sintió después de eso. Como se sintió matando a Danzou encerrándose en completa oscuridad. Como Sakura lo busca para matarlo pensando que así podrá salvarlo y el casi la mata de no ser por Kakashi que llego a tiempo, como casi también mata a este, como de no ser por Naruto casi mata a ambos. Como estuvo a punto de destruir la aldea y después de una lucha mortal con Naruto mientras que una triste Sakura los veía le hizo abrir los ojos dándose cuenta de su error.

Para Itachi que solo los observaba solo había pasado un minuto pero sabía que para ellos había sido eterno. Cuando la ilusión termino el pequeño Sasuke agacho la cabeza y por primera vez desde que tenía ocho años lloro, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana saltando a través de ella sin importarle hacerse daño por romperla con su cuerpo y corrió alejándose.

-¿Crees que este bien que lo dejemos así? –pregunto Itachi mirando con interés a Sasuke.

-Necesita estar a solas para asimilarlo bien. –dijo con tranquilidad e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

-Para ser ninjas no son buenos espiando. –dijo mirando hacia la puerta y Sasuke negó resignado con la cabeza. –creí que sabían que para espiar se necesitaba esconder el chakra. Kisame, sempai.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente Kisame y un despreocupado Kakashi.

-Enserio que me sorprendí con esta historia. –dijo juguetón Kisame.

Kakashi asintió dándole la razón mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su inseparable librito naranja y lo abrió donde se había quedado centrando su vista en la lectura.

-Imagino que querrán que esto no se sepa hasta que sea el momento indicado. –dijo tranquilo Kakashi.

-No estaría mal que de perdido el tercero se entere antes de que muera. –dijo pensativo Sasuke y kakashi quito la vista de su libro para mirar impresionado a Sasuke al igual que Itachi.

-¿El tercero morirá? –preguntaron ambos impresionados.

-¡Ups! –dijo sonriendo de forma forzada y Kisame soltó una carcajada burlona. –ese viejo como todos debe, morir, no es inmortal como Madara. –dijo tratando de arreglarlo.

-No sé porque presiento que de viejo no muere. –dice Kakashi mirándolo incrédulo y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca e Itachi asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke desviaba la mirada nervioso.

* * *

La pequeña Sakura empezó a hacer muecas señal de que comenzaba a despertarse, abrió completamente enfocando mejor la mirada, se sentó con algo de pereza y volteo hacia todos lados para saber donde estaba. Vio que en el futon de alado estaba dormido con globo de moco incluido su compañero rubio e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el enorme globo que salía de los orificios de su nariz. Desvió su mirada para no seguir viendo esa desagradable escena y ensancho los ojos impresionada al ver a Naruto y Sakura adulto sentados muy juntitos completamente dormidos, con el rubio apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura y ella recargando su cabeza en la del rubio.

_-(¿Aca…acaso ellos son...?)_

-Solo somos amigos. –interrumpió una voz masculina y la pequeña rápidamente se tapo la boca mirando asustada como Naruto adulto la miraba de forma penetrante que la hizo sonrojarse levemente. –solo que hemos convivido tanto tiempo que hemos tomado ciertas confianzas. –dijo con seriedad y Sakura asintió levemente apenada y comprendiendo.

El rubio solo había abierto los ojos mas no se había movido para no despertar a su compañera, sonrío de forma zorruna para ya no hacer sentir incomoda a la pequeña peli-rosa.

-No te apures, solo me quiere como hermano… no hay nada mas entre nosotros. –dijo juguetón y la pequeña peli-rosa le sonrío levemente. –no te tortures por lo que ves en cuanto a nuestras formas de ser ahora, tu solo déjate llevar por lo que sientes. –dijo compresivo y la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos impresionada porque él notara las confusiones que tenia. –de hecho no has cambiado mucho y si ahora me dejas estar así es porque me consolabas. –dijo guiñándole un ojo coqueto provocando que la peli-rosa se sonrosara levemente por el gesto. –creo que en este momento Sasuke mini necesita apoyo y quien más que tu para dárselo ya que mi mini copia esta mas dormida que nada. –dijo divertido y la peli-rosa lo miro sin entender. –está en la fuente artificial que esta atrás del hotel… búscalo, tal vez esto te ayude a acercarte más a él. —dijo compresivo y guiñándole nuevamente su ojo.

La peli-rosa no entendía que pasaba, pero recordó que antes se habían encontrado con el hermano mayor del pelinegro y estaba muy afectado por eso, así que sin pensárselo mas se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación mientras que el rubio sonrío con tristeza.

-Sabias que podías aprovechar la confusión para hacerle creer otras cosas y hacer que ella misma cree sentimientos hacia ti. –se oyó una voz femenina.

-Jamás haría algo así Sakura-chan. –dijo ofendido levantándose y mirándola con seriedad. –sabes que solo la haría confundirse más para que al final se diera cuenta que a mi jamás me podrá ver así porque su amor por el teme es mucho mas grande como para dejar de sentirlo por una confusión y eso tu más que nadie lo sabe. –dijo con seguridad y Sakura sonrío orgullosa de su amigo. –además que sabía que estabas despierta y si salgo con mis juegos terminas moliéndome a golpes. –dijo temeroso mientras se estremecía y Sakura rodo los ojos resignada al saber que su amigo nunca podrá mantener su actitud seria por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno pero ¿qué es eso de andar de celestina? –pregunto extrañada.

-Eso solo es para darle un empujón. –dijo sonriendo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Baka. —dijo dándole un leve zape en la cabeza y el rubio la miro como niño regañado con los ojos nublados. –vamos con los demás para cenar que ya tengo hambre. –dijo revolviéndole el pelo en una fraternal caricia para después ponerse de pie.

El rubio sonrío mirándola cariñoso caminar hacia la puerta. La chica se detuvo y volteo levemente a mirarlo.

-Si no te mueves baka me comeré todo el ramen. –dijo divertida.

-¡Noo! Espérame. –dijo exaltado poniéndose de pie rápidamente y esta siguió caminando siendo seguida por el rubio dejando al pequeño Naruto en su quinto sueño.

* * *

Sasuke estaba parado frente a un estanque artificial, con la cabeza agachada dejando ver como de su barbilla resbalaban gotas trasparentes cayendo al piso.

Sakura llego corriendo viendo al pelinegro de espaldas, se detuvo unos pasos cerca de él.

-Sasuke-kun. –susurro estirando sus brazo y dando un paso insegura por acercársele.

-¡Vete! –grito sin voltear a verla.

La peli-rosa ensancho los ojos sorprendida, pero no fue por su rechazo sino más bien que noto el sonido dolido y triste de su voz. Dejo caer con pesadez su mano a su costado apretando su puño con frustración.

_-(necesitan alguien que lo apoye)_ –oyó en su cabeza la voz de Naruto adulto viendo su mirada segura.

La peli rosa apretó con más fuerzas su puño y frunció el entrecejo. Sin pensarlo más corrió hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazo por la espalda.

Sasuke se estremeció ante el contacto y ensancho los ojos al sentir el cuerpo atrás de él convulsionándose levemente y como su espalda se humedecía.

-No se lo que te este haciendo sufrir en este momento. –dijo con voz llorosa. –pero quiero que sepas que yo al igual que Kakashi y Naruto siempre estaremos contigo, te apoyaremos en todo.

Sasuke tenía los ojos muy abiertos, después recordó todo lo que le dijo Sasuke adulto y una leve sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro. Dudoso puso su mano derecha encima de las manos entrelazadas que la peli-rosa tenía en su pecho sorprendiéndola.

-Gracias. –susurro sincero apretado mas su mano con la de ella.

Sakura sin dejar de llorar e impresionada apretó mas su abrazo sintiendo como el cuerpo del pelinegro se convulsionaba levemente señal de estar llorando más abiertamente y ella lloro junto con él sintiendo su dolor, ambos apretando mas el agarre.

A varios metros alejados de ellos estaba Itachi mirando tranquilo la escena mientras una leve y sincera sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Me preocupe de más. –dijo en un susurro para después su cuerpo distorsionase transformándose en puros cuervos que se dispersaron volando elevándose al cielo.

**Continuara**

**kyaaaaaaaaa! pero ke tiernos son los minis! el amor de ellos es mas tierno *o***

**T.T soy una malddita,siempre hago sufrir a mi rubio consentido T.T lo siento naru-chian pero soy fan del sasusaku**

**jejeje como ven itachi mi compa se les unio jojojojo veran ke sorpresotas tengo para los siguientes capis, se kedaran asi O.O no manches apoko si? jajaja bueno espero ke esa sea su reaccion,haber si no los desepsiono ^^**

**por otro lado me esta gustando como me esta kedando la personalidad de kisame, cuando vi como el se iba de akatsuki xke mataban a itachi y decidio regresar cuando vio el ojo de madara pense ke kisame le eera leal a itachi y al ver ke madara es un uchiha tambien se le hizo divertido seguir para saber ke mas pasaria,pienso ke el se mueve mas a vase de su diversion aparte de tenerle cierto respeto a ita u.u bueno aunke su diversion es mas sadika, pero me parecio ke si las cosas pasaban asi el con tal de tener una diversion sumandole la lealtad le seguiria XD bueno esos son mis pensamientos, espero me hayan enteendido ^^**

**espero ke el capi les haya gustado y no los haya aburrido con mi choro u.u**

**por cierto denle por fis una hojeada a mi nuevo fic "amor entre elegido y guardian" tendra romance, comedia, accion y tal vez drama... jejej se ke aun tengo varios fic pendientes pero no me pude resistir a empezar a escribir esr, espero les guste... es sasusaku!**

**se cuidan mucho**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS KE SIENDOLES SINCERA SON MI MOTIVASION**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOTES**


	14. Preludio de la guerra

**Preludio de guerra**

Después de una rato el pequeño Sasuke fue aflojando el agarre, hace unos segundos que había dejado de llorar al igual que Sakura y al caer en cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y que ambos estuvieron llorando no pudieron evitar que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, las de Sakura de un rojo más fuerte que la del pelinegro.

Sasuke sentía palpitar muy fuerte su corazón, siempre le ponía algo nervioso el estar tan cerca de Sakura, por eso trataba siempre de mantenerla alejada, pero ahora no pudo evitarlo al encontrarse en un momento de debilidad. De pronto el recordar que ellos dos tenían una relación en el futuro hizo que su corazón palpitara más fuerte y el sonrojo aumentara.

Se golpeo mentalmente sacando esas ideas de la cabeza y maldijo a su yo del futuro por traumarlo con sus escenas subidas de tono que alcanzo a ver.

-Mmm… Sakura ¿podrías soltarme? –dijo tratando de ser cortante como siempre pero su tono se oyó más bien nervioso.

-¡Ahh! si. –dijo nerviosa separándose rápidamente de él.

Ambos tenían la cabeza agachada sin saber que hacer o decir.

-Ya es algo tarde. –dijo la peli-rosa mirando el cielo oscurecido y su inner la regaño por sacar un comentario tan estúpido.

-Si. –dijo ya más tranquilo Sasuke mirando el cielo.

-Etto… mmm….eh… yo. –seguía balbuceando nerviosa sin saber que mas decir. El pelinegro la miro de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al verla tratar de decir algo.

_-(se ve linda sonrojada)_ –el pelinegro rápidamente agito su cabeza tratando de sacar esas vergonzosas palabras de su cabeza. –los demás deben estar cenando, lo mejor será alcanzarlos antes de que los dobe se acaben toda la comida. –dijo metiendo las manos en su bolsillo y empezando a caminar.

La peli-rosa asintió y corrió alcanzándolo para caminar a su lado en completo silencio.

* * *

En el comedor, en una larga mesa estaban sentados Sasuke adulto, a su lado Sakura, después Naruto adulto, seguido de su mini copia, luego Kakashi, a su lado Itachi para finalizar con Kisame. Los siete miraban con interés el menú.

Cuando los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura entraron al comedor y los divisaron se acercaron a ellos haciendo que todos levantaran la vista para después regresarla al menú poniéndole mas interés a este a excepción de el pequeño Naruto que frunció el entrecejo celoso.

-¿Dónde estaban? –pregunto exigente.

-¿Qué te importa dobe? –dijo indiferente Sasuke sentándose en una de las sillas libres y a su lado se sentó Sakura.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y lo miro ofendido, estaba por contestarle el insulto pero vio los ojos llorosos de ambos y algo dentro de él le impidió hablar ignorando esa opresión en el pecho, porque sabía que algo había pasado que los había unido mas, regreso rápidamente su mirada al menú haciendo que sus dos compañeros lo miraran extrañados porque no empezó una pelea como siempre que Sasuke lo insulta.

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura adultos notaron eso provocando que una sonrisa triste adornara su rostro. Kakashi también lo noto y sin dejar de mirar el menú acaricio la cabeza del rubio en una caricia consoladora.

-Elijan lo que van a comer chicos. –dijo tranquilo Kakashi. –_(es más sensible y observador de lo que parece)_ –dijo mirando al rubio de reojo.

-¡Yo ya elegí! –dijeron a la vez Naruto y Sakura adultos bajando el menú de golpe haciendo que todos los miren extrañados notando la mirada decidida de ambos por lo que una gota de sudor resbalo por sus nucas. – ¡ramen y una botella de sake! –gritaron emocionados levantando ambas manos.

_-(el estar tanto con Naruto me pego su fobia por el rameen y no solo eso me volvió alcohólica)_ –la pequeña peli-rosa fue rodeada por una aura triste.

_-(juntarse tanto con el dobe/Naruto afecto a Sakura, además la volvió borracha U¬¬)_ –pensaron el pequeño Sasuke y kakashi.

Sasuke adulto rodo los ojos e itachi los miraba extrañados mientras que Kisame los miraba emocionado.

-¡Buena elección! ¡Pido lo mismo! –grito emocionado haciendo que los demás rodaran los ojos porque se les uniera otro.

Un rato después se ve a Kakashi, ambos Sasuke, la pequeña Sakura, Itachi y el pequeño Naruto con varias gotas de sudor en la cabeza mirando a Kisame, Naruto y Sakura adultos mirándose retadores con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por el alcohol.

-¡Esta es la decisiva! –dijo con seriedad Sakura. — ¡el que se tome de un solo trago esta botella gana! –dijo levantando levemente su botella de sake y los otros dos asintieron.

-¡A la de tres! –dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirarlos retador. –uno, dos, tres. –nada mas termino de decir tres y los tres se empinaron la botella.

Los demás tenían más gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras que el pequeño rubio se había encogido de hombros restándole importancia pensando que si no puedes con el enemigo únetele, además no podía interponerse con el destino, así que empezó a echarle porras a su yo del futuro haciendo que los demás rodaran los ojos pensando que ya se había tardado. La pequeña Sakura cada vez se sentía más avergonzada por cómo se comportaba en el futuro mientras que el pequeño Sasuke agradecía que su yo del futuro no se les haya unido.

-¡No puedo más! —dijeron los dos varones dejando caer con pesadez su cabeza en la mesa junto con la mano que sostenían la botella de sake solo tomada hasta la mitad.

Sakura siguió tomando y todos miraban como se movía su garganta pasándose el líquido hasta acabárselo.

-¡Ahh! –dijo gustosa la peli-rosa estampando la botella vacía en la mesa mientras se pasaba su brazo libre por su boca limpiando algún resto de alcohol y la pequeña Sakura se le sombreo la frente de azul al ver el gesto poco femenino que hizo. –mi alumna aguanta más que ustedes. –dijo arrogante sorprendiendo a los pequeños y Kakashi al saber que tenía una alumna en su época haciéndose preguntar a los dos pequeños si ellos también tendrían uno.

-Es que tienes mucho aguante Sakura-chan y es normal que Hikaru conviviendo tanto tiempo contigo se haya acostumbrado. –dijo el rubio dificultándosele hablar a causa de la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumió en ese reto. –y pues tú fuiste entrenada por la mayor tomadora y apostadora del mundo shinobi.

Kakashi e Itachi se sorprendió sabiendo que no podían hablar de nadie más que de Tsunade-sama, la princesa de las babosas, no podía creerse que sea alumna de una sannin.

-¡Pero yo a diferencia de mi maestra nunca pierdo una apuesta! ¡jojojojo! –dijo arrogante riendo como loca

Sasuke adulto la miro con pena ajena mientras que los pequeños al igual que Kisame se preguntaban quien entreno a la peli-rosa aparte de Kakashi.

* * *

Ya era algo tarde así que todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones dispuestos a dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que madrugar para empezarse a mover en la búsqueda de Madara.

Cada uno de los adultos del futuro durmió con su mini copia (para lamento de Sasuke que quería compartir cama con Sakura y Naruto se burlo de su sufrimiento como todo buen amigo XD) KIsame e Itachi compartieron habitación, el único que tuvo la habitación para el solito fue Kakashi.

Estaban el par de rubios en su habitación acostados tranquilamente en sus futones, ambos sin poderse dormir mirando hacia el techo.

-¡Ahhhh!—grito lleno de frustración el rubio mayor llamando la atención del pequeño. – ¡Es definitivo! ¡No puedo dormir hasta que tome un baño en las termas como Kami manda! ¡¿De qué sirve que nos hayamos hospedado aquí si no nos vamos a meter en esas deliciosas aguas? –dijo con seguridad sentándose en su futon.

-Yo no quiero ir… tengo sueño. — dijo el pequeño rubio acurrucándose más en su futón.

-Tal vez la pequeña Sakura quiera tomar también un baño nocturno. –dijo insinuante mirándolo con los ojos brillando de maldad.

El pequeño rubio ensancho los ojos repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras del Naruto mayor en su cabeza, de pronto sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y puso una mirada boba.

-¡No se diga más! –dijo enérgico parándose del cómodo futon de un brinco. –¡andando! –dijo emocionado empezando a caminar hacia la puerta con una mano en alto.

_-(¡lo sabia! ¡Lo pervertido lo tengo desde niño! *¬* es como si estuviera inyectado en mi sangre) _–Naruto también se paró de un brinco y siguió a su mini copia también con una mano en alto. – ¡espera mini yo!—dijo de pronto justo cuando salieron de la habitación y poniendo su mano en el hombro del pequeño para llamar su atención y este lo miro extrañado, en especial por esa mirada traviesa y sonrisa zorruna. – ¿no crees que estaría más divertido si llevamos a unos cuantos amargados mas arruinándoles el sueño? –pregunto travieso y el pequeño sonrió zorruno.

* * *

Las aguas termales estaban al aire libre y cercadas en su alrededor con bambú, el estanque era grande pero no profundo, muy apenas tenía unos cincuenta centímetros de profundidad, del agua salía vapor indicando que estaba caliente. Dentro del estanque solo se encontraban cuatro hombres y dos niños.

Kakashi estaba sentado dentro del agua, tenía una toalla en la cabeza y otra que usaba como mascara tapándole medio rostro, el ninja tenía una mirada despreocupada y vaga mientras leía su librito naranja con tranquilidad.

A su derecha estaba Itachi también sentado dentro del estanque, con su largo cabello cayendo mojado en sus hombros, pegándosele en la piel por la humedad. En su cabeza también tenía una pequeña toalla doblada y miraba la luna con tranquilidad.

A su lado estaba el pequeño Sasuke sentado dentro del agua, con ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, su cabello mojado se pegaba un poco en su rostro por la humedad, y en su mirada se notaba los fastidiado que andaba.

Kisame estaba acostado flotando en el agua de lo más feliz, solo cubriéndose de la cintura para abajo con una pequeña toalla, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo iba de un lado a otro según la leve corriente del agua.

El pequeño Naruto estaba sentado en el agua con medio cuerpo dentro y jugaba con una ranita de hule que absorbía agua y la sacaba por la boca, se le veía divertido y entretenido.

Y para finalizar estaba el rubio mayor solo cubierto por una pequeña toalla que llevaba amarrada en su cintura. Estaba parado encima de la cerca de madera que lo separa del baño femenino mirando hacia esa dirección como buscando algo.

De una salto el rubio se tira al estanque masculino usando chakra en sus pies para pararse en ella. El rubio suspira largamente y algo exagerado llamado la atención de todos, resbalándole una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlo deprimido.

-Por más que busque ni una chica encontré. –dijo con tristeza haciendo que el pequeño Naruto y Sasuke rodaran los ojos al igual que Kisame.

-Te dije que a estas horas es muy raro que alguna chica venga a darse un baño. –dijo despreocupado Kakashi sin despegar su vista del libro.

-Pero mantenía la esperanza de que alguna chica se quisiera relajar en las termas antes de dormir. –dijo triste y decepcionado poniéndose en cuclillas siendo rodeado por un aura solitaria mientras se pone hacer círculos en el agua.

_-(todos son unos pervertidos ¬¬ debí de haberme desaparecido como lo hizo mi ototo del futuro cuando sentí el chakra del par de rubios y sempai del otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación__… ¡pero no! Quise ser buena gente y abrirles la puerta y sobre todo no me negué cuando me invitaron venir a las termas… pero yo pensé que querrían venir como toda persona normal a relajarse. –_Itachi suspiro con pesadez y miro de reojo a su pequeño hermano refunfuñando. –_ahora entiendo porque tu no querías venir ototo y gritaste traidor cuando el otro Sasuke desapareció de la habitación)_ –Itachi volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Se ve muy buena el agua! –se oyó el grito femenino muy conocido para todos al otro lado del estanque, para ser exactos en las termas femeninas.

Kakashi levanto su vista de su libro y su ojo abierto brillo travieso. Naruto adulto rápidamente se puso de pie desapareciendo toda tristeza de su ser y su mirada brillo llena de felicidad. Kisame dejo de flotar sentándose en el agua sonriendo divertido. Sasuke e Itachi miraron a los tres pervertidos asustados.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Fue buena idea venir ahorita que no hay nadie! –se oyó la voz divertida, femenina y aniñada muy parecida a la anterior a no ser por ser mas infantil que también se les hizo muy conocida a los presentes ahí.

El pequeño Naruto puso una mirada bobalicona y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras que Sasuke también se sonroso muy levemente y miraba asustado a su compañero de equipo.

-¡Sa-ku-ra-chan! –gritaron de forma cantarina ambos rubios saltando dispuestos a atravesar al otro lado del estanque sin importarles que el par de mujeres que estaban al otro lado tenían un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se enojaban y una de ella ya había desarrollado una súper fuerza mientras que la otra solo la sacaba cuando estaba enojada que para el caso es lo mismo, si ambos atraviesan ese muro terminarían más vivos que muertos.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Kakashi miraba impresionado por la valentía o taruguez del par de rubios elevándose para brincar al otro lado de la cerca, sabía que tendrían que pagar un precio muy caro pero el ver el cuerpo de ambas chicas en todo su esplendor sin duda valdría la pena, pero el peli-plata valoraba demasiado su vida como para atreverse a hacer tal tarugada.

Kisame los miraba divertido e impaciente por ver el asesinato del par de rubios pervertidos. Itachi miraba nervioso como su ototo que empezaba a hacer los sellos para un katon en dirección al pequeño rubio.

-¡Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu/ chidori! –se oyó el grito masculino muy parecido solo que uno más infantil que el otro junto con el sonido de un millar de pájaros.

Todos vieron impresionados como una bola de fuego impactaba al pequeño Naruto en el aire mientras que de quien sabe donde había salido Sasuke adulto saltando y estampando al rubio con el chakra eléctrico y de color celeste que había creado en sus manos, para el caso es que un par de rubios habían sido chamuscados y caían de lleno al agua salpicando a todos los presentes.

Sasuke adulto aun vestido callo con elegancia al agua usando algo de chakra en sus pies para flotar en esta mientras miraba con desprecio al par de rubio quemados que ahora flotaban en el agua con los ojos en forma de espiral. El pequeño pelinegro solo bufo molesto y se cruzo de brazos sin mirarlos.

-¡Eso les pasa por pervertidos! –dijeron ambos pelinegro.

-Qué bueno que decidí estar al pendiente. –dijo Sasuke adulto y el pequeño asintió dándole la razón sin darse cuenta que solito se delataba.

-Este par sí que protege lo que es suyo. –susurro impresionado Kakashi y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón. –ni siquiera dejaron que dieran una asomadita. –Kakashi sonrío divertido, en eso noto que su preciado libro estaba todo mojado e inservible. – ¡mi libro! ¡Son unos malditos! –dijo llorando mirando con lamento su preciado y difunto libro, los demás lo miraban raro.

Sasuke adulto salto a la cerca que los separaba del baño femenino y se paro en esta mirando hacia esa dirección haciendo que los demás desencajaran la mandíbula ante su osadía, dejándoles ver que era igual de pervertido que el rubio.

-Sakura ya pueden meterse tranquilamente he terminado con los más peligrosos… de igual forma me quedare aquí para estar al pendiente. –dijo tranquilamente mirando hacia el estanque femenino. –Fue buena idea que me avisaras antes de que vinieran.

-¡Gracias Sasuke-kun! –dijo la peli-rosa de pie fuera del estanque y aun vestida siendo acompañada por la pequeña peli-rosa que tenia las mejillas sonrosadas sonriéndole gradecida.

El pelinegro dio media vuelta saltando a la otra dirección fuera del estanque para también cambiarse para tomar un baño mientras que los tres aun cuerdos (kakashi seguía llorándole a su libro y los Naruto's inconscientes) lo miraban admirados.

* * *

En el presente:

Hikaru caminaba aburrida por los pasillos de la casa de la rama secundaria de la familia Hyuga, solo se oían sus pisadas contra la madera, parecía león enjaulado yendo de un lado a otro.

Estaba muy aburrida, ella no era de las que se quedaban tranquilitas sin hacer nada, y así se la había pasado toda la mañana porque su lindo novio se había ido esa mañana a una misión cuando el día de ayer le había prometido darle un tour por la aldea,¡ pero no! el Hokage lo mando a una misión sencilla esta mañana haciendo que su novio no pueda acompañarla y para acabarla no la dejo salir alegando que podría perderse, además la amenazo con que si no se quedaba ahí no le daría más besos en un buen tiempo.

Apenas tenían un par de días de novios y ese Hyuga ya andaba con sus fallas. Además ni que fuera tan pequeña como para perderse y si llega a pasar pues es ninja muy bien entrenada y podría regresar a casa… ¿Cómo? Pues nada más pregunta y ya se arreglo el asunto.

El sol ya se estaba metiendo y se la había pasado todo el día encerrada en esa casa, intento entretenerse entrenando, pero entrenar sola era muy aburrido, como extrañaba a su sensei en esos momentos. También intento entretenerse jugando cartas con los sirvientes o Hyuga en ese lugar, pero ninguno quería jugar con ella diciéndole que tenían obligaciones. Y ya se le acabaron las ideas para buscar que hacer.

-¡aahhhh!…. ¡Ese Hyuga es un maldito amargado que quiere que me amargue como él para tener cara de estreñido como la que él tiene! –grito deteniéndose de golpe estirándose el pelo desesperada mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿cual Hyuga es un amargado con cara de estreñido? –escucho que preguntaba una voz masculina atrás de ella haciendo que su piel se le erizara y ensanchara los ojos, pero recobro la compostura y frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Tu Hyuga! –volteo apuntándolo y Neji levanto una ceja divertido, le encantaba verla enojada. – ¡me tienes enjaulada aquí! –dijo molesta poniendo sus manos en su cadera estilo jarra.

-Pudiste haberte ido a pasearte si querías. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia y Hikaru desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡Pero tú me dijiste que si me iba ya no me besarías! –dijo acusadora apuntándolo con su dedo mientras inflaba los mofles y a Neji se le hizo que se veía demasiado tierna que le deban ganas de echársele encima, pero su autocontrol lo ayudaba mucho en esas cosas.

-¡Oh! ¡¿tan codiciados son mis besos para ti que aguantaste este encierro? –dijo arrogante y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¡Más que eso es que yo quería que tú me enseñaras la aldea! ¡quería pasear contigo! –dijo cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho y mirándolo ofendida. –pero ¿sabes qué? Quédate con tus cochinos besos, tu solo estás jugando, pareces más infantil que yo. –dijo muy molesta dándose media vuelta dispuesta a irse de ahí y ya no aguatar al ególatra de su novio que según es más maduro que ella.

Neji sonrío levemente y la sostuvo del brazo impidiendo que se fuera y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar la volteo y estampo sus labios con los de ella. Hikaru tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero los cerro cuando sintió que Neji empezaba a succionar su labio inferior y ella hizo lo mismo con el superior mientras llevaba sus brazos al cuello del chico rodeándolo con estos. (uyy que fácil cae ¬¬ pero con ese bombón hasta yo *¬*)

Acariciando suavemente sus brazos Neji fue bajando sus manos hasta la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más él. La falta de aire les hizo romper el beso. El castaño pego su frente a la de ella viendo fascinados sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-¡Jamás dejaría de besarte porque no me contendría! –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida y las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron más deleitándolo. –solo te amenace con eso porque no quería que salieras sola y no porque te perdieres. –aclaro rápidamente al ver que iba a replicar y la chica lo miro curiosa. –es que esta aldea está llena de pervertido y no quería que anduvieras sola. –dijo con molestia obteniendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, le era difícil decir esas cosas, más que nada vergonzoso, pero la sinceridad de ella le hacía que le hablara con la verdad, por haberle mentido esta mañana se la paso distraído todo el día, era preferible mejor serle sincero.

-¡Kya…! ¡eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas por tus celos! –grito melosa y emocionada colgándosele como chango rodeando sus piernas en sus caderas y abrazándolo más fuerte del cuello.

Neji ante la sorpresa estuvo por caerse con ella en brazos, pero reacciono a tiempo y apoyo su pie derecho atrás dándole impulso para sostenerse y llevo sus manos a las piernas de la chica para que no se le cayera.

-¡Te quiero amargadito!–dijo melosa inclinando levemente su rostro.

Neji estaba por replicar por cómo le dijo pero ahora el fue él al que le impidieron hablar cuando la chica estampo sus labios con los de él succionando su labio superior y sonrío de forma torcida para después imitarla con el inferior.

Neji camino torpemente sin romper el beso hacia una pared recargando la espalda de Hikaru contra esta para aprisionarla. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad. Hikaru se sorprendió al sentir la lengua del castaño dentro de su boca, pero también le gusto empezando a acariciar la de él con la suya.

Hikaru soltó un gemido cuando sintió que con suavidad Neji le mordía el labio. Al oír el gemido de la chica Neji se excito, quería escucharla gemir nuevamente, parecía un adolecente excitándose con solo oír gemir a una mujer, pero es que no era una mujer cualquiera, era de la que se había enamorado, no podía evitar pensar que seguía siendo una niña, pero es que le era difícil verla como tal y más en estas situaciones. Dejo de besar sus labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Hikaru sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre ante los besos que le estaba dando Neji, en este tiempo nunca la había besado así y le estaba gustando, le hacía sentir sensaciones placenteras que nunca había sentido, pero sus ojos se ensancharon, su cuerpo se tenso y sus cara se puso toda roja cuando sintió la mano de Neji tomarle uno de sus pechos y además sentir algo muy duro aprisionándose con su sexo, ya que tenía sus piernas enredadas en la cadera del castaño, la verdad se imaginaba que era eso, razón por la que se puso más tensa. Nunca había estado con un hombre así y no podía evitar su reacción, quería mucho Neji pero no estaba segura de avanzar tanto, en especial porque llevaban muy poco tiempo.

Neji la sintió tensarse haciendo que recobrar la cordura, se golpeo mentalmente temiendo haberla asustado, debió haberse contenido, pero con ella es muy difícil, solo esperaba que no le tuviera miedo y lo tachara del pervertido que es. No la dejaba salir sola a la aldea para que no se topara con un pervertido, teniendo a uno más peligroso como novio que además es un pedófilo. Sin duda ya estaba empezando a creer toda la sarta de cosas que le decían Kiba y Naruto de que los seriecitos son los peores. Primero se sentía mal por fijarse en alguien a quien casi le dobla la edad y ahora se anda sobrepasando con ella, sin duda se irá al infierno.

Con lentitud para no asustarla más quito la mano que tenía en su seno y se separo levemente sintiendo como ella mecánicamente desenredaba sus piernas, la miro al rostro y se sintió más culpable al verla casi en shock. Con una de sus manos la tomo del rostro haciéndola reaccionar notando como lo miraba avergonzada.

-Lo siento. Me deje llevar. –dijo arrepentido y Hikaru bajo la cabeza.

-Yo soy la que debe sentirlo, pero es que no se, esto es nuevo para mí y entiendo que tu eres mayor y experimentado, que quieres mas una relación apasionada que de manitas sudadas per…

-Yo solo te quiero a ti. –dijo interrumpiéndola. Hikaru levanto la cabeza mirándolo sorprendida viendo como Neji la miraba de forma penetrante y sincera. –con estar contigo y besarte me basta. Yo no te voy a presionar a nada, ¡es más! tus estas bien al asustarte, vamos muy rápido, pero no me pude contener. Yo tuve la culpa, así que no te entristezca. –dijo sonriéndole levemente consiguiendo que ella le regalara una sonrisa más grande mirándolo enternecida e incluso mas enamorada. –mejor me iré bañar… ¡ah! olvide decirte que mi tío quiere que cene con él en la mansión principal y me gustaría que él te conociera y tu a él, así que estate lista. –dijo con seriedad dándole un leve beso en los labio y dando media vuelta para tomar ese baño de agua fría que mucha falta le hacía.

_-(¿conoceré a su tío?)_ –Hikaru había quedado en shock, e incluso pálida se había puesto, esto en verdad la ponía muy nerviosa, además que con eso Neji le dio a entender que la tomaba muy enserio haciéndola sonreír bobalicona, pero luego recordó nuevamente la visita con el tío poniéndola más nerviosa e incluso las uñas se empezó a morder.

* * *

En el pasado

Después de un merecido baño cada uno se fue a su habitación. Estaba Kisame completamente dormido en su futon e Itachi estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia afuera con tranquilidad. Se volteo posando su mirada en la puerta al sentir un chakra conocido acercarse y justo unos segundos después oyó que tocaban la puerta.

Con tranquilidad se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta abriéndola viendo que Sakura vestida con una yukata azul lo miraba y le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Itachi-san me preguntaba ¿si me dejaría hacerle un chequeo médico? –pregunto respetuosa e Itachi levanto una ceja. –aparte que se lo de su vista borrosa causada con el mangekyou. –Itachi se sorprendió mas no lo demostró, pero luego cayó en cuenta que probablemente supo de eso por Sasuke. –también note cierto deterioro en su salud y me gustaría hacerle un chequeo para ver si puedo curarlo. –el pelinegro se sorprendió mas ante eso, nadie más que Madara sabia de que su salud estaba empeorando ya que una enfermedad incurable había pescado, que la chica supiera de eso con solo verlo le dejaba ver lo muy buena medic-ninja que era. –creo que puedo curarlo, después de todo he estado estudiando mucho sobre medicina y en mi época se me considera la mejor medic-ninja, así que estará en buenas manos. –dijo sonriéndole deforma tranquilizadora para darle confianza, sabía que el Uchiha mayor era más desconfiado que Sasuke.

-Pasa por favor. –dijo con amabilidad sonriéndole levemente y Sakura agrando su sonrisa siguiendo a Itachi, el cual ya se había adentrado y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ya estando ambos dentro de la habitación a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Kisame dormido todo abierto de patas con un hilillo de baba escurriéndole de la comisura de sus labios.

_-(y se supone que es un asesino de rango "S") _–pensó incrédula la chica, después miro de reojo a Itachi que parecía acostumbrado y la miraba a ella como esperando una indicación. –siéntate en el futon y descúbrete el pecho por favor. –dijo en tono profesional e Itachi asintió obedeciéndola. Sakura se hinco frente a él y acerco sus manos a su pecho emanando un chakra verde de ellas.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke iba caminando por los pasillos de las habitaciones encaminándose a la de su hermano Itachi, quería hablar unas cosas con él, pero se detuvo unas cinco habitaciones antes de llegar al ver a la Sakura adulta parada en la entrada hablando con Itachi, después ensancho los ojos al verla adentrarse a la habitación cerrando la puerta. De forma mecánica dio media vuelta regresando a su habitación dando largos pasos apresurados.

Cuando finalmente llego vio a Sasuke adulto de lo más tranquilo sentado en su futon leyendo un pergamino que suponía era de técnicas. El mayor levanto su mirada cuando escucho que abrían la puerta viendo a su versión mini mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Dijiste que Sakura y tu mantienen una relación amorosa ¿verdad? –pregunto cortante y Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañada.

-Supuse que lo habías entendido al ver cómo nos tocábamos y besábamos. –dijo arrogante viendo como las mejillas de su mini copia se tornaban rosas.

-Pues el Itachi de esta época te la anda bajando porque los vi adentrarse en su habitación. –dijo burlón levantando sus cejas, al instante Sasuke adulto se puso de pie como si trajera un resorte en el trasero, un aura de fuego lo rodeo y su rostro lo mantenía agachado.

-Esa Sakura ahora me salió como Neji y anda de pedófila. –susurro tétrico, al pequeño Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca preguntándose de que Neji hablaba.

Sasuke adulto camino a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta aventando en el proceso al pequeño Sasuke que tirado de pompas en el suelo fulmino con la mirada la espalda de su copia adulta, la cual se alejaba furioso.

-Es denigrante el verme así de celoso. –dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano.

* * *

Sasuke llego a la habitación de su hermano de esa época, si ese desgraciado le toca un pelo a Sakura lo vuelve a matar al canijo por roba novia, abrió la puerta de golpe viendo a su hermano sentado con el torso descubierto y a Sakura enfrente de él tocándolo. Estaba cegado por los celos que no noto que de las manos de su novia emanaba un chakra verde.

Itachi había sentido el chakra de su hermano acercarse al igual que Sakura, solo que ella ya sabía porque el aura de batalla en el pelinegro había aumentado mientras que Itachi miraba raro a su hermano porque lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar, además que lo rodeaba un aura asesina, después miro las manos que la chica tenia sobre su torso y regreso la mirada hacia su hermano comprendiendo porque se había puesto así provocando que una gota de sudor resbalara por su frente.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto tétrico.

-¿Qué no vez? –pregunto tranquila Sakura e Itachi suspiro sabiendo que la chica explicaría bien la situación aplacando el instinto asesino de su hermano. –le estoy acariciando el bien formado torso a tu hermano. Mira que para tener solo diecisiete años está bien, pero muy bien formado. –dijo insinuante haciendo que el aura asesina de Sasuke aumentara.

_-(mejor hubiera hablado yo y aclarado las cosas)_ –Itachi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una gota más grande de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-¿y lo admites así como si nada maldita pedófila? –pregunto furioso Sasuke.

-Me admito culpable de ese pecado, pero no es mi culpa si no de tu hermano por tener cuerpo de tentación. –dijo dramática Sakura. Itachi suspiro porque su muerte se acercaba porque la chica tenía ganas de molestar a su hermano poniendo a él que era inocente como el que recibirá la paliza, además que sus mejillas se habían sonrosado muy levemente ante la forma tan descarada con la que la chica hablaba de su cuerpo.

-Pensé que el pervertido era Naruto. –gruño furioso llegando a su límite de paciencia, iba a ir a separarlos, moler a su hermano a golpes por provocar a Sakura y a ella la iba a castigar en su habitación para que viera que él tenía mejor cuerpo y no mirara a otros sin importarle traumar a su compañero de cuarto, ósea a su mini copia. Pero Sakura se puso de pie haciendo que se detuviera y la mirara curioso.

-¡Nee! solo bromeaba, tú tienes mejor cuerpo. –dijo volteando a verlo y sacándole la lengua haciendo que ambos pelinegro la miraran incrédulos. –solo revisaba a tu hermano pero esos celos no te dejaban ver que de mis manos estaban rodeadas por chakra. –dijo resignada y Sasuke volteo su rostro para que no vieran el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas e Itachi miro divertido a su hermano. –por cierto Itachi-san, tu enfermedad no esta tan avanzada y puedo curarte solo que el tratamiento te dejara muy agotado y débil, además que nos llevara cinco días. –dijo mirando al mencionado que la miraba sorprendido al igual que Sasuke, el cual había olvidado lo de la enfermedad de Itachi, pero sonrió levemente al saber que Sakura podría curarlo. – podemos empezarlo mañana si gustas. –dijo en tono profesional.

-Cuento contigo. –dijo respetuoso e inclinando levemente su cabeza.

-En cuanto a lo de tus ojos, aun no sé cómo salvarte de la ceguera, pero seguiré investigando, solo me faltan algunos detalles por saber, aun así tendré que estarte checando o buscar algunos pergaminos. –dijo con seriedad e Itachi asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Por cierto tengo unas cosas que hablar con ustedes respecto a unas sospechas que tengo e imagino que ustedes también, pero lo mejor es que también estén Kakashi-sempai y Naruto-kun –dijo con seriedad Itachi y sus acompañantes asintieron ya que ellos también estaban sospechando algo sobre la situación en la que estaban.

-Iré a llamarlos para hablar de una vez de esto. –dijo Sakura con seriedad saliendo de la habitación dejando a los hermanos Uchiha solos los cuales se miraban el uno a otro con seriedad.

-Así que… ¿celoso? –comento Itachi sin mostrar alguna clase de sentimiento pero claramente se estaba burlando.

-¡Cállate! –dijo Sasuke molesto volteando su rostro a otro lado para que no viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura de su pecho e Itachi sonrío levemente.

-¡Ñañaña! ¡yo te liberare Willy! –murmuro Kisame entre sueños haciendo que ambos pelinegros los miraran raro viendo como Kisame abrazaba con fuerza su almohada.

-Mejor despiértalo también para que escuche y no tenérselo que explicar, además que es raro oírlo hablar de sus fantasías con ballenas. –dijo Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados y varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

En una oscura cueva se ven la silueta de dos personas delgadas y cuerpo pequeño recargadas en cada extremo de la rocosa cueva cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho manteniendo su cabeza agachada, de pronto frente a ellos apareció un holograma de un hombre de complexión delgada pero alta usando una capa negra con nubes rojas, su rostro no se apreciaba, solo sus levemente rasgados ojos que la pupila era lila con varias franjas formando varios círculos.

-Zetsu acaba de informa que Itachi y Kisame se han unido a las personas con las descripciones que me dio —dijo el holograma. Su tono de voz era ronco y a la vez espeluznante que no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimiento a la hora de hablar.

-Es seguro que lo harían y más Itachi sabía quiénes eran. –dijo una de las personas que estaban en la cueva que tenía una voz ronca que imponía respeto. –vete. –dijo descruzando uno de sus brazos y agitándolo, al instante el holograma desapareció.

-Así que todo está saliendo como dijiste. –dijo uno de los hombres con el mismo tono de voz que el otro levantando su rostro dejando ver que lo cubría una máscara ovalada y con varios círculos, teniendo un agujero donde se dejaba ver un ojo que tenía el sharingan.

-Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a como lo planee. –respondió el otro levantando también su rostro mostrando tener la misma mascara y su ojo con el sharingan se dejaba ver en el agujero que tenia.

-Es verdad. –dijo para después soltar un leve risa divertida. – es mejor matar a las cucarachas juntas. –dijo con burla y el otro rio de forma divertida.

* * *

En la habitación de Itachi estaban Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura junto con los dueños de la habitación. Los seis estaban sentados en el piso formando un círculo.

-He estado pensando que es muy sospechoso todo esto. –comenzó a hablar con seriedad Itachi. – primero que nada es que Madara me haya mandado a capturar a mi hermano, sabiendo que yo prefiero el bienestar de Sasuke y terminaría traicionándolo con tal de salvar su vida. –Kakashi se sobo la barbilla pensativo mientras que Kisame bostezaba adormecido.

-No solo eso, estoy segura que Madara no se trago ese cuento de que no lo seguimos, después de todo el portal no se destruyo. Tal vez piensa que no lo seguimos luego por la falta de chakra, pero si supuso que lo seguiríamos cuando nos recuperáramos. –cometo Sakura. –además que sabía que buscaríamos a nuestros yo del pasado para protegerlos o incluso a Itachi para hablar con él para que se nos uniera.

-Ese viejo no deja pasar detalles como estos. –dijo con seguridad Naruto.

-El siempre tiene todo calculado, además sabemos por experiencia que casi todos sus planes hacen siempre que sus enemigos se confíen pensando que tienen la ventaja. –dijo Sasuke con seriedad.

-Tal vez planeo todo esto para atraerlos al pasado, así matarlos a ustedes junto con sus yo del pasado. –dijo Kakashi mirando a sus alumnos. –junto con Itachi. –dijo ahora mirando al mencionado. –después de todo en esta época ya hay dos Madara que fácilmente les daría más problemas a ustedes para vencerlos. –dijo mirando a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke. –sin contar que en esta época todos sus hombres de Akatsuki siguen vivos. Les sería fácil a ambos Madara vencerlos mientras que sus hombres matan a sus yo del pasado, e incluso a Itachi y a mí… Itachi, Kisame y yo podremos mantener pelea con uno o dos, aun si nos vienen llevando ventaja. –termino de decir y los demás pensaron que tenía mucha lógica.

-Hagamos cuentas. –dice Naruto con seriedad. –Madara tiene a su disposición a Deidara, Sasori, los seis Pain. –Kakashi ensancho los ojos al igual que Kisame e Itachi porque no sabían que habían seis Pain.

-Explícate eso. –exigió Kakashi.

-Pain puede controlar seis cuerpos a través de rin´negan, pero ninguno de ellos es el verdadero, además que los seis se coordinan como si fueran uno viendo todos lo que uno de ellos ve, sin contar que cada uno tiene invocaciones muy poderosas. –explico tranquila Sakura sorprendiendo mas a Kakashi, Itachi y Kisame. –los seis cuerpo son muy poderosos. Jiraiya se enfrento a todos ellos y muy apenas pudo matar a uno. –Naruto bajo a cabeza apretando su puño con tristeza mientras que los otros tres estaban más sorprendidos.

-Pero Pain no es malo si no que está siendo manipulado por Madara como manipulo al teme. Además que también el sufrir tanto en su infancia cegó su criterio –dijo Naruto con seriedad, Sakura asintió dándole la razón y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras que los demás no cabían de la sorpresa. –solo espero que esta vez Pain vea la verdad antes de que muera. –dijo con frustración.

-Bueno quedamos en que con Deidara, Sasori y Pain son nueve muy poderosos Akatsuki que les tomara mucho esfuerzo vencerlos. También están Zetsu, Hidan, Konan y Kakuzu… si Pain desiste es seguro que Konan lo hará. –dijo Sakura. –de ambos Madara podemos enfrentarlos Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi y yo. –los mencionados asintieron. –en cuanto a Kisame puede enfrentarse al Akatsuki que desee —el mencionado sonrío de forma socarrona. –lo mejor sería matando uno a uno, pero la verdad no creo que Madara se espere a irnos capturando mandado en parejas y arriesgándose a perder hombres dándole desventaja sabiendo que Itachi y Kisame estarán de nuestro lado. En cuantos a nuestros yo del pasado no serán de mucha ayuda porque no tienen el poder indicado siquiera para mantener el ritmo de la pelea contra ellos. Lo mejor es nosotros buscarlos y estar preparados para todo… el problema es que nos faltan doce hombres más o por lo menos ninjas que puedan pelear bien contra ellos y nos ayuden venciendo por lo menos dos Akatsukis.

-Me gustaría enfrentarme nuevamente a Pain, pero entiendo que Madara es la prioridad. –dijo Naruto pensativo. –podría perder energía peleando contra Pain que muy bien podría usar contra Madara. –dijo frustrado.

-Ya sabremos como arreglamos eso Naruto, lo importante es buscar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar. –dijo en forma de regaño Sakura y el rubio bajo la cabeza.

-Pues yo tengo en mente a tres ninjas muy poderosos que fácil le pueden mantener pelea a un Akatsuki e incluso matarlo. –dijo pensativo Sasuke haciendo que todos lo miraran curiosos, pero de pronto Sakura y Naruto sospecharon de quien hablaba y ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿no estarán pensando en…?

-¡Así es! –dijo Sasuke sin dejarlos terminar la pregunta. –se que será difícil convencer a uno de ellos, pero yo me encargare de convencerlo… después de todo lo conozco mejor que ustedes. –dijo con arrogancia haciendo que Sakura y Naruto sonrieran levemente con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-No cantes victoria teme que los otros dos también serán difíciles de convencer, mas si los hacemos trabajar en equipo nuevamente, pero nosotros también tenemos nuestros trucos para convencerlos. –dijo el rubio con arrogancia y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida al igual que Sasuke

-¿de quienes hablan? –pregunto Kisame curioso.

-¡Reuniremos nuevamente a los tres legendarios sannin!—contestaron a la vez Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto viendo con satisfacción la mirada sorprendida de Itachi y Kakashi mientras que Kisame no sabía de quienes hablaban.

**Continuara**

**O.O sas culebra! van a salir los sannin O.O como sera ke los dl futuro sereunan con sus respectivos maestros cuando ellos aun ni los conocen? o.O para mi ke este trio esta cambiando muchas cosas y sin darse cuenta O.O pero ke se le va hacer u.u estos tres juntos esnormal ke notomen precausiones u.u**

**por otro lado ya salio madara O.O para mi ke la pelea final se acerca u.u**

**kyaaaaaaaaaaa...!neji es un amor 3 . 3 yo kero uno asi *o* ke suerte tiene hikaru ¬¬ por cierto en el siguiente kapi habra lemon neji x hikaru *¬***

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO**

**BESOTES**


	15. ¡¡Los encontramos!

**¡Los encontramos!**

-¿de quienes hablan? –pregunto Kisame curioso.

-¡Reuniremos nuevamente a los tres legendarios sannin!—contestaron a la vez Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto viendo con satisfacción la mirada sorprendida de Itachi y Kakashi mientras que Kisame no sabía de quienes hablaban.

-¿están locos? –pregunto Kakashi alterándose un poco, pero al ver la sonrisa socarrona de los tres del futuro se golpeo mentalmente por preguntar, así que suspiro con pesadez tratando de mantener la calma como siempre. –comprendo que quieran reunir a los tres legendarios sannin, en si seria de mucha ayuda, pero Tsunade-sama desde hace mucho que no ayuda a la aldea y se ha negado ante todo a regresar, si ni el mismo Sarutobi lo ha conseguido dudo que ustedes lo hagan por muy alumna que Sakura haya sido de ella, ya que en esta época ni te conoce. –dijo Kakashi al ver que la peli-rosa iba a alegar. –por otro lado Orochimaru es un traidor de la aldea.

-Además que estuvo en akatsuki. –interrumpió Itachi aclarando y Kakashi se sorprendió, pero se aclaro la garganta para seguir con su monologo y hacer entrar en razón a ese trió del futuro que todo lo veían fácil.

-Bueno ahí lo tienen, estuvo en una organización que está en contra de la aldea y dudo mucho que quiera ayudar a ninjas de esta para destruir la organización en la que estuvo en el pasado sabiendo lo poderosa que es. El único que tal vez nos ayudaría seria Jiraiya-sama ya que es el único que sigue ayudando a la aldea trayéndole información o investigando a favor de la aldea. Dudo que su plan funcione y más si los quieren juntar, así que díganme… ¿aun así piensan que lo conseguirán?

-Si. –contestaron los tres sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona y Kakashi casi cae estilo anime. Kisame se divertía de la escena e Itachi los miraba con curiosidad al ver la seguridad que tenían para hablar.

-Sensei hace unos momentos te enteraste que no fuiste mi único sensei, si no también Tsunade-sama fue mi maestra. –dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida y Kakashi asintió. –y aunque tu dudes que la pueda convencer porque ella aun no me conoce déjame decirte que estoy cien por ciento segura de que la podre convencer por que en todo el tiempo que fue mi maestra la conocí a la perfección, conozco sus debilidades y fortalezas, así que porque me llamo Haruno Sakura la convenzo. –dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Así se habla Sakura-chan!—grito el rubio emocionado extendiéndole su mano para que la chocara y así lo hizo la peli-rosa mientras que Sasuke rodaba los ojos ante lo infantil que eran. –por otro lado sensei yo fui alumno de Jiraiya, así que si yo hablo con él me será más fácil convencerlo de que acepte trabajar junto con Orochy-pedofy-gay. –dijo sonriendo de forma zorruna haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con la manos.

Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido al saber eso, al igual que Itachi, pero el peli-plata suspiro y sonrío levemente sabiendo que el hijo de su sensei fue alumno del mismo maestro de su padre, y sabía porque Jiraiya había decidido entrenarlo.

-Y yo fui alumno de Orochimaru, así que sabré como convencerlo. –dijo Sasuke despreocupado y Kakashi de no ser por su máscara desencajo la mandíbula.

Itachi solo suspiro ya sabiendo eso porque lo vio con el sharingan mientras que Kisame hacia una mueca de asco al saber que ese Uchiha fue alumno de un rarito con complejos de pedofilia.

-Espera. –dijo Kakashi impresionado poniendo su mano derecha en frente como deteniéndolo. – ¿Orochimaru fue tu sensei? ¿Fue el traidor con el que te fuiste a los doce que mencionaste al Sasuke de esta época? –Sasuke asintió levemente.

-Yo nunca entendí porque se fue con el. —dijo pensativa Sakura. –a cada rato le decía que quería su cuerpo y eso sonaba muy espeluznante, no sé cómo soporto tres años viviendo con él. –dijo burlona y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Kakashi, Kisame e Itachi palidecían, si a ellos les decían algo así ni loco se hacen alumnos de esa persona por muy poderoso que sea, capaz y lo violan cuando bajan la guardia.

-En verdad. –dijo Naruto asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, después volteo con Sasuke y le palmeo el hombro mientras que el pelinegro fulminaba la mano que lo tocaba con la mirada. –teme. –llamo con seriedad y Sasuke lo miro a los ojos de una forma espeluznante que al rubio ni lo afecto mientras que los demás a excepción de Sakura miraban al rubio preguntándose si era estúpido o valiente por estar tan cerca de él a pesar de cómo lo miraba. –siempre quise saber esto. Somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros. Cual sea tu respuesta nosotros te apoyaremos. –Sakura asintió conmovida limpiándose falsas lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Y yo te seguiré amando Sasuke-kun sin importar la respuesta. –dijo dramática Sakura tocándose con su mano derecha el corazón haciendo una mueca como si le doliera dándole a entender que su dolor era el de ella también.

Naruto lloro conmovido mientras que a Itachi le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca, Kakashi ya comenzaba a conmoverse también y Kisame les aplaudía el drama. Sasuke contaba hasta diez dándose paciencia, sabía que ese par le saldría con una mensada y una vena se estaba marcando en su frente.

-Mi pregunta es teme… ¿Orochimaru nunca te violo en esos tres años que estuviste con él? –pregunto con seriedad mirándolo con compasión al igual que Sakura mientras que Kisame y Kakashi abrieron enormemente los ojos e Itachi sus ojos se le trasformaron en puntos mientras su frente se sombreaba de azul. (jajajajaja nada más de imaginármelo me la curo)

-¡¿Qué maldita pregunta es esa maldito baka descerebrado? –dijo Sasuke furioso con una vena hinchada en la frente tomándolo de las solapas y zarandeándolo.

Kakashi y Kisame no lo soportaron más y se retorcían en el piso riéndose a carcajadas mientras se sostenían la tripa. Itachi suspiro aliviado al saber que ese pedófilo no le había hecho nada a Sasuke.

-¡claro que no idiota! ¡De haber sido así le hubiera metido un chidori en el culo! –Sasuke estaba fuera de sí y seguía zarandeando al pobre rubio que ya estaba mareado y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Pero no nos negaras que si lo intento. –dijo Sakura mirándolo burlona mientras ponía una mano sobre sus labios tratando de ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

Ante la pregunta Kakashi y Kisame dejaron de reír y miraron con curiosidad a Sasuke que había dejado de zarandear al pobre rubio, el cual cayó al piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y el alma saliéndosele por la boca mientras que Sasuke era rodeado por un aura obscura y tenía la cabeza agachada. Itachi ante la reacción de su hermano palideció más.

-La primera vez que dormí en su guarida entro a mi habitación y se me quedaba viendo raro y cuando desperté lo vi mirándome mientras se relamía los labios, desde esa noche deje de dormir en la guarida. –dijo con su cuerpo erizándose y sin levantarla mirada.

Al instante Sakura e Itachi se les sombreo la frente de negro. Kakashi y Kisame se retorcían nuevamente de la risa en el piso.

-Eso te pasa por irte con un pedófilo teme. –dijo el rubio de pronto recuperándose del mareo y sentándose de golpe negando resignado con la cabeza y Sakura asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sasuke suspiraba con pesadez no queriendo recordar los acosos de Orochimaru. –aun así ¿seguro que tu quieres ser el que valla por él? Conociéndote seguro nada mas lo veas lo vas a querer volver a matar.

-Soy el único que puede convencerlo, así que tratare de contenerme para no matarlo nuevamente por tratar de acosarme. –dijo resignado mirando el horizonte con heroísmo haciendo que Sakura y Naruto lo miraran admirados.

-(_Sasuke ha cambiado mucho O.O incluso les sigue el juego a esos dos)_ –pensaron sorprendidos Kakashi e Itachi.

-¡Kya…! ¡Ya siento que te amo más! –grito Sakura emocionada echándosele encima abrazándolo del cuelo mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de él y Sasuke la tomo de la cintura siguiendo mirando el horizonte con heroísmo.

-Ya dejen sus juegos y mejor díganos como encontraran a esos sannin. –dijo Itachi con seriedad y Kisame se entristeció porque le quitaban la diversión. Al instante los tres payasos dejaron su drama y volvieron a sentarse en el piso.

-Yo mandare a varias de mis ranas y clones para que los busquen en diferentes puntos. –dijo con seriedad el rubio. –cuando los encuentren planearemos como nos dividiremos para ir por alguno de ellos y así será mas rápido, aun así para no dejarnos desprotegidos cada equipo de búsqueda tendrá unos pergaminos de invocación de cada uno de nosotros, así por si se llegan a topar con varios akatsukis nos invoquemos y podremos ayudarlos a pelear o escapar, todo depende de cómo sea la situación.

-Buen plan. – dijo Sasuke y Sakura asintió con su cabeza.

El rubio se mordió uno de sus dedos y empezó a hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante, al terminarlos puso su mano en el piso y este formo un sello de color negro.

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –dijo y frente a él apareció una nube de humo ante la mirada curiosa de todos.

* * *

En el presente

Ya era de noche y Neji junto con Hikaru venían entrando a la mansión secundaria del clan. Nada mas estuvieron adentro y la chica soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en mi vida. –dijo con pesadez tocándose el pecho justo donde está su corazón sintiéndolo palpitar con fuerza.

Neji sonrío levemente mirando su espalda, ya que estaba delante de él. Camino un par de pasos y la abrazo de la cintura recargando su barbilla en el hombro derecho de ella ampliando su sonrisa al sentirla estremecer, sabía que su cercanía siempre le provocaba eso al cuerpo de Hikaru y eso le subía el ego bastante.

-No sé porque aun sigues nerviosa, si Hiashi-sama te acepto muy bien. –susurro de forma provocativa repartiendo unos cuantos besos sobre el cuello sintiéndola estremecer mas, sabía que la estaba poniendo nerviosa y eso le encantaba. –el que seas alumna de Haruno ayudo mucho, pero debo de admitir que tu carácter le gusto porque alcance a ver como leves sonrisas se asomaban de repente del rostro siempre serio de mi Hiashi-sama.

-Soy un imán para los amargados. –dijo con pesar brotando unas lagrimas de sus ojos y Neji al instante dejo de besarla gruñendo con molestia y celos. –Neji. –la chica dejo su drama y bajo la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tapara su rostro mientras que Neji alzaba una ceja extrañado. – llevo pensando esto desde que paso lo de antes de ir a casa de Hiashi-sama. –Neji alzo ambas cejas sintiendo el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos tensarse. – ¿en verdad me deseas?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo incomodo.

Porque en comparación con las mujeres maduras con las que has estado mi cuerpo no está del todo desarrollado y me es difícil creer que me desees como a la demás mujeres. –dijo nerviosa y Neji sonrío levemente.

-Desde que te conozco a la única mujer que deseo es a ti. –dijo con seguridad y la chica levanto el rostro dejando ver la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. –pero también entiendo que tu no estés preparada y te esperare todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Es que yo… yo… Las palabras no le salían y sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas mientras que sus ojos algo acuosos ante el nerviosismo.

-No es necesario. –dijo dejando de abrazarla sabiendo lo que quería decir. –te dije que te esperare así que no te sientas presionada, tu solo avanza con tu ritmo.

-¡es que yo quiero estar contigo! –dijo algo exaltada volteando a verlo.

Neji tenía los ojos muy abiertos y el ver la mirada decidida de ella, y como el gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas se enterneció. Le entraron unas enormes ganas de tomarla ahí, pero sabía que ella aun no estaba del todo lista, ella necesitaba más tiempo, y él lo comprendía porque no tenían mucho teniendo en su relación, además que ninguno de ellos tenía experiencia en algo sobre noviazgo, ya que él pudo tener varias amantes, pero ninguna paso más allá de lo carnal. Hikaru es la primera que despierta en él esa clase de sentimientos.

El castaño estiro su mano tomando una de las mejillas de ella mirándola con ternura como con nadie lo ha hecho durante muchos años, a decir verdad solía tener esa mirada antes de que su padre muriera y no había aparecido en su ser hasta que conoció a Hikaru.

-Y estas conmigo. –dijo inclinándose levemente dándole un tierno beso en la frente sorprendiendo a la chica. –eso es suficiente para mí, no tienes porque forzarte a hacer algo que no quieres. –dijo serio mirándola a los ojos. –ya pase por la edad de la pubertad así que se controlarme.

-Tu si sabes pero yo no. Recuerda que aun soy una adolescente y mi cuerpo pide estar contigo. –dijo con seguridad con el nerviosismo desapareciendo. Los ojos de Neji reflejaban impresión, después recobro la compostura y la miro divertido.

-Tu sinceridad y cambios raros de actitud me enamoraron. –confeso no importándole perder su orgullo, mientras solo sea con ella estaba bien.

Hikaru lo miro sorprendida y aun con las mejillas demasiado sonrojadas, estaba apenada, y nerviosa.

-Yo…. Yo jamás he sentido la necesidad de estar siempre con alguien como lo siento contigo Neji. –confeso la chica mirándolo a los ojos. –y deseo entregarte todo de mi. –con suavidad y poniéndose en puntitas paso sus brazos sobre los hombros del castaño rodeándole el cuello y sin cerrar sus ojos rozaba su nariz con la de él que tenía la cabeza inclinada para que lo alcanzara, así ambos sentían la respiración de ambos. – ¿Por qué dudas? –pregunta desilusionada pensando que él en verdad no deseaba tomarla.

-Porque no quiero hacer algo que lo arruine y haga que te arrepientas. –dijo serio sin mostrar nada en su rostro, pero en sus ojos se veía temblar a causa de la inseguridad que tenia.

Hikaru se enterneció, Neji podía ser muy enojón y celoso, pero tenía momentos como estos en los que se portaba realmente tierno, eso hacía que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza, era tanta la fuerza que sentiría que se le saldría del pecho, pero si ella había decidido entregársele era porque deseaba sentir nuevamente las sensaciones que sintió cuando él la toco de esa forma, además que era verdad que quería que él tuviera todo lo que deseara de ella.

-Te amo, me amas ¿no crees que eso es solo suficiente para que no se arruine lo que tenemos? –pregunta rozando sus labios con los de él.

-Cuando te lo propones eres demasiado madura. –dijo con orgullo cuando paso la sorpresa de las palabras de ella.

Hikaru sonrío con arrogancia y Neji llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de ella nuevamente acunándola mientras que su otra mano estaba en la cintura de esta.

-Prometo que seré cuidadoso. —dijo entrecerrando sus ojos atrapando los labios de ella entre los suyos.

Al instante ambos cerraron los ojos entregándose a ese beso, era lento y a la vez tierno. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente el castaño pego su frente con la de ella y la miro a los ojos con infinita ternura y amor, era la misma forma en la que Hikaru lo miraba.

-Vamos a un lugar más cómodo. –dijo con sensualidad haciendo que el nerviosismo de Hikaru regresara, de igual forma asintió levemente.

Neji se separo un poco y la tomo de la mano guiándola a su habitación. Era una fortuna que a esa hora todos los sirvientes estuvieran dormidos contando a su prima Hanabi que al ya ser de la rama secundaria vivía con él. Ella había regresado antes que ellos de la cena disculpándose con sentirse cansada porque había venido de una misión.

Cuando se adentraron a la habitación del castaño cada uno estaba frente al otro mirándose a los ojos. Los de Hikaru mostraban nerviosismo pero a la vez seguridad mientras un leve sonrojo estaba en sus mejillas. Neji la miraba con ternura sabiendo lo nerviosa que estaba.

La habitación estaba oscuras y solo se reflejaban sus siluetas a causa de la leve luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

Neji fue el que hizo el primer movimiento llevando ambas manos a las mejillas de ella acercándola para besar sus labios, inclinándose levemente en el proceso para estar a su altura. Ante la torpe forma en la que lo besaba Hikaru sabía que estaba más nerviosa, pero moviendo sus labios de forma pausada logro hacer que ella dejara de pensar y solo se entregara a las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Con suavidad Neji fue marcando un camino de caricias con sus manos dibujando su silueta deteniéndose en la cintura en donde con lentitud y sin romper el beso quito el cintillo que amarraba el elegante y hermoso Kimono que la chica traía puesto. Él mismo se lo había comprado para esa cena y se lo había entregado después de haberse bañado.

Cuando la cinta fue desamarrada cayó al piso. Hikaru se estremeció sintiendo su Kimono más flojo, pero el sentir como la intensidad del beso aumentaba volvió a dejar en blanco su mente.

La falta de oxigeno hizo que rompieran el beso y Neji se separo levemente llevando sus manos a los hombros de ella y mirándola al rostro fue empujando el Kimono acariciándole la piel que se iba exponiendo, hasta que la prenda cayó al piso. Al instante Hikaru se abrazo cubriendo sus senos apenada y volteo su rostro no pudiéndole mantener la mirada ante la vergüenza, eso hizo que Neji se enterneciera mas.

Tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y con suavidad hizo que las quitara de su pecho, aun así ella seguía sin voltear el rostro hacia él.

-Mírame. –dijo suavemente guiando las manos de ella hacia su torso y Hikaru solo lo miro de reojo.

-No puedo, es vergonzoso. –dijo apenada y Neji sonrío levemente.

-Yo no le veo lo vergonzoso el conocer el cuerpo del otro. –dijo soltándole las manos y con tranquilidad quito la prenda que cubría su torso y Hikaru al verlo de reojo se sonrojo mas y desvió la mirada a cualquier lado de la habitación para no seguir viéndolo.

Neji la tomo de la barbilla y con suavidad le volteo el rostro para que lo mirara notando los ojos de ella más acuosos a causa del nerviosismo. Llevo su otra mano a la cintura de ella y volvió a besarla con suavidad para irle quitando ese nerviosismo poco a poco.

Despacio daba cortos pasos con ella entre el beso guiándola hasta el futon donde dormía, con suavidad la acostó quedando él encima de ella pero sin aplastarla, antes de romper el beso tomo las manos de ella entre las suyas y las coloco en los costados de su cabeza. Cuando rompió el beso la miro a los ojos.

-Eres hermosa. –dijo haciéndola sonrojar mas.

Neji cerró sus ojos y beso sus parpados haciendo que ella los cerrara, después beso su nariz, siguió con su boca y barbilla para después ir bajando en un camino de besos hasta el cuello sacándole leves jadeos a ella. Era lo más cuidadoso que podía luchando por mantener el autocontrol y no tomarla de forma salvaje como deseaba hacerlo, no quería asustarla y mucho menos lastimarla. Quería que la primera vez de ella fuera especial, por eso era tierno y cuidadoso, como con nadie lo ha sido.

-Neji. –susurro quedito y en forma de gemido cuando sintió los labios de él en sus senos, besando la piel que el sostén no cubría.

Neji beso a mediación de los senos y fue bajando a su vientre hasta llegar al ombligo, el cual delineo con su lengua sacándole leves gemidos a Hikaru, gemidos que lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Besando su piel volvió a subir, se detuvo cuando llego al sostén, se separo un poco y mirándola al rostro como pidiéndole permiso y ella apenada volteando su rostro asintió. Neji sonrío levemente y subió su rostro besando nuevamente sus labios, haciendo un beso más apasionado donde la lengua participo esta vez, ambos degustaban el sabor del otro mientras el castaño llevaba ágilmente sus manos a la espalda de ella levantándola un poco del colchón y con la misma agilidad desabrocho el sostén.

Hikaru rompió el beso y se abrazo nuevamente cubriendo sus senos impidiendo que esa prenda fuera quitada. Neji se hinco sin poder evitar mirarla más enternecido.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar sentir pudor. Nunca me había desnudado frente a un hombre. –dijo sin mirarlo.

-Lo sé. –dijo Neji llevando ambas manos a los tirantes del sostén de ella. –entiendo el que sientas pena y si quieres que me detenga lo haré. –dijo pasando sus dedos por debajo de los tirantes del sostén, sabía que decía algo y su cuerpo hacia otra cosa, pero era verdad que él se detendría si ella se lo pedía.

-No… no te detengas. –dijo apenada quitando suavemente sus brazos dándole con ese gesto todo permiso a hacer lo que él quisiera.

Neji despacio quito el sostén dejando los senos de ella descubiertos, sin despegar su mirada deseosa y embelesada de los senos de ella aventó el sostén a algún lugar de la habitación. No podía apartar la mirada de ellos y Hikaru lo noto volteando a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido y mejillas demasiado rojas.

-No me mires tanto. –reclama molesta haciendo que Neji la mire al rostro.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. –dijo con seriedad regresando descaradamente su mirada a los senos de ella.

-Ne… su reclamo fue cortado y un gemino salió de su garganta cuando el castaño paso uno de sus dedos por uno de sus pezones.

Neji levanto su mirada ahora embelesándose con las muecas de placer que estaban plasmadas en el rostro de la chica. Volvió a pasar uno de sus dedos por el pezón de ella sacándole otro gemido, sin dejar de mirarla al rostro puso el mismo dedo en la punta del mismo pezón y lo sumió con lentitud sacándole un gemido más fuerte.

Poniendo ambas manos en el costado de ella para apoyarse se inclino más y aprovechando que Hikaru tenía los labios entre abiertos, adentró su lengua haciendo un beso apasionado y lento que con dificultad Hikaru respondió.

Entre el beso Neji llevo una de sus manos a uno de los senos de Hikaru comprobando que cabían perfectamente en sus manos y lo masajeo sacándole leves jadeos a ella que quedaban encerrados en el beso.

Rompiéndose el beso, Neji bajo en un camino de besos húmedos hasta los senos de Hikaru mientras que ella tenía los ojos cerrados entregándose completamente al placer que le estaba dando Neji.

Cuando llego a los senos de ella comenzó a jugar con uno de los pezones metiéndoselo en la boca, lamiéndolo y succionándolo mientras su otra mano pellizcaba y estiraba el otro pezón provocando que Hikaru respirara de forma acelerada.

Su mano libre la guio al vientre de ella y la adentro en las bragas bajando mas hasta que uno de sus dedos se adentro en sus labios bajos justo donde ella tenía el clítoris sacándole un fuerte gemido. Podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba mientras acariciaba en círculos la punta del erecto clítoris que sentía palpitar.

Neji sentía sus pantalones cada vez apretarle más, su miembro erecto quería salir y palpitaba mucho, pero necesitaba prepararla antes de penetrarla para que no le doliera mucho, no quería lastimarla, pero esos gemidos, ver su cuerpo desnudo y sentir su humedad estaban poniendo a prueba su autocontrol, en cualquier momento sentía que lo iba perder, pero daba todo de sí para que eso no sucediera.

Sin dejar de jugar con sus senos el castaño bajo mas su dedo hasta llegar a su entrada y con suavidad lo metió haciendo a Hikaru estremecerse por la invasión.

Hikaru no sintió dolor cuando ese dedo que con su humedad entro, pero si sintió incomodidad y mas al sentir que Neji lo metía y sacaba, pero la incomodidad paso rápidamente siendo remplazada con placer, no podía evitar soltar varios gemidos de sus labios, gemidos que eran una maravilla para los oídos del castaño.

Neji metió un segundo dedo y empezó a moverlos en forma de tijeras dentro de ella haciendo que la incomodidad en Hikaru regresara, pero como sucedió anteriormente fue remplazada por placer.

Cuando Neji pensó que era suficiente saco sus dedos y dejo de jugar con los senos de ella haciendo que una exclamación de desacuerdo saliera de ella haciéndolo sonreír levemente mientras se enderezaba quedando hincado.

Hikaru al sentirlo alejarse recargándose en sus brazos se enderezo un poco para mirarlo sonrojándose al ver como Neji la miraba con sensualidad, después bajo su mirada viendo como se desabrochaba los pantalones y los bajaba un poco junto al bóxer dejando ver su gran miembro erecto, asustándola más.

-No va caber. –dijo con miedo apuntando esa cosota y Neji sonrío con arrogancia.

-Si va a caber, pero te dolerá al principio ¿aun así quieres que continúe? –pregunta deseando porque no lo pare en ese momento.

Hikaru pasa saliva con dificultad aun mirando asustada el pene de Neji, después levanta la mirada hacia los ojos de él que esperaban su respuesta para continuar, para bajarla nuevamente al pene y regresarla a su rostro.

-¿tú harás que no duela mucho? –pregunta con inocencia que enterneció a Neji.

-Hare todo lo que esté en mi para no lastimarte. –dijo con sinceridad.

Hikaru se sentó y llevando sus manos al cuello de él rodeándolo en un abrazo lo jalo con ella acostándose y beso sus labios con ternura dándole con ese beso la respuesta a Neji, el cual estuvo por perder el control al sentir su pene rozar con la humedad de ella sacándole un gemido a ambos que quedo encerrado en el beso.

Apoyando una de sus manos en el colchón justo alado de la cabeza de ella separa un poco su cuerpo para no aplastarla mientras su otra mano la llevaba a su pene para masturbarse un poco, ya que estaba tan excitado que sentía que no aguantaría más.

Cuando Hikaru rompió el beso Neji pego su frente con la de ella y le sonrío levemente mirándola a los ojos y ella le respondió la sonrisa.

-¿estás segura? –pregunta dudoso.

-Si. –responde sonriéndole ocultándole el miedo que sentía.

Neji beso levemente sus labios mientras que con una mano deslizaba las bragas de ella hasta sacarlas, después llevo su mano a su miembro y lo guio a su entrada. Cuando la punta de su pene rozó la entrada de ella le saco un gemido a ambos. Fue empujando con lentitud metiendo un poco y al instante el rostro de Hikaru reflejo dolor haciendo que se detuviera mirándola temeroso.

-Aun puedo parar. –dijo algo dudoso.

-No lo hagas. –dijo con seguridad.

Neji sabiendo que lento dolería mas empujo con fuerza hasta toparse con el himen, el cual rompió sacándole un gemido de dolor a Hikaru, que se abrazo a él escondiendo su rostro en su cuello y mordiéndolo para no gritar mientras leves lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

Neji sabiendo que le dolió no se movió, no quería lastimarla más, el dolor en su cuello por la mordida no fue nada con lo que sintió ella y eso lo sabia él, deseaba ya comenzar a moverse, y es que el sentir su humedad y estreches rodeando su miembro lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-Lo siento. –susurro Neji sintiendo como ella se abrazaba más fuerte y aflojaba su mandíbula ya no mordiéndolo.

-Yo también lo siento, casi te arranco el pedazo con la mordida. –dijo mirando cómo un poco de sangre salía del cuello del chico y sus dientes estaban muy marcados.

-No sabía que tenías complejos de vampiro. –dijo bromeando para hacer que olvidara el dolor.

-Ni yo. –dijo divertida lamiendo la poca sangre que le salía y Neji sonrío levemente. –ya no me duele mucho. –dijo moviendo sus caderas, deseaba que se moviera.

Un gruñido de placer salió de la garganta de Neji, que comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y suave para que ella se acostumbrara más a la invasión. Del dolor y molestia Hikaru comenzó a sentir placer, deseaba que se moviera más, y comenzó ella misma a mover mas sus caderas ayudándole.

Neji busco sus labios besándola de forma desesperada mientras aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban sonrojadas por el calor, sus cuerpos sudaban y sus respiraciones eran agitadas. La intensidad y velocidad de las embestidas iban aumentando, siendo más profundas.

Hikaru comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su vientre y sin proponérselo apretó mas sus labios aprisionando mas el pene del castaño haciéndole sentir más placer.

-¡Neji! –grito llegando al orgasmo sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse y sus labios palpitar.

Neji gruño lleno de placer sintiendo que llegaría al orgasmo, dio unas cuantas embestidas mas mientras ella aun estaba con las secuelas de su orgasmo, con rapidez salió derramándose en el vientre de ella. Cansado se acostó alado de Hikaru y paso su brazo por debajo de ella justo donde está la cintura, la cargo poniéndola encima de él. Ambos respiraban agitados.

Hikaru levanto un poco el rostro viendo como Neji estaba tratando de recobrar la respiración con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo Neji. –dijo de forma dulce y una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro del castaño que le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad.

-Lo sé, yo también. –dijo abriendo los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos besándolo con dulzura y él le respondió igual.

* * *

El pasado

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Naruto había mandado a varias de sus invocaciones y clones a buscar a los tres sannin. Por el momento se habían seguido hospedando en la misma posada. En cuanto a Itachi, Sakura había aprovechado ese tiempo para comenzar con el tratamiento, en estos momentos el Uchiha mayor estaba completamente curado de su enfermedad y le estaba muy agradecido a la peli-rosa con la cual había tenido mas comunicación, ya que al estarlo curando convivían mas e incluso confianza le tenía y había descubierto porque su hermano la había elegido y enamorado de ella. En estos momentos la consideraba parte de su familia e iba hacer lo posible por también tratar más a la pequeña peli-rosa la cual estaba seguro que terminara ganándose su confianza como lo hizo la del futuro.

Sasuke adulto se ponía algo celoso por la cercanía de Sakura y su hermano del pasado, pero trataba de ser compresivo y ver que solo era una amistad lo que se había creado entre ellos dos, pero a veces celostina lo cegaba.

Naruto adulto se encontraba comiendo ramen en el comedor junto a su mini copia, de pronto un par de nubes de humo aparecieron frente a él justo en la mesa, en el instante que alado de él llego corriendo uno de sus clones.

El pequeño rubio se sorprendió al ver que cuando se dispersaron las nubes de humos dejaron ver a dos pequeños sapos de color verde y sobresaltado se cayó de la silla mientras que el Naruto adulto rápidamente absorbió los fideos que colgaban de su boca y los mastico. Y al ver la mirada de los sapos y uno de sus clones sonrío deforma zorruna.

* * *

El pequeño rubio por órdenes de su yo del futuro había llamado a todos para que se reunieran en la habitación de ambos. Así que ahora se encontraban todos sentados en el piso formando un círculo.

-Dobe ya deja la emoción y dinos para que nos mandaste a llamar. –dijo con fastidio Sasuke y el rubio rodo los ojos ante su impaciencia.

-Mis sapos y clones lograron encontrarlos. –dijo arrogante y los adultos lo miraron sorprendidos ya que fue mas rápido de lo que pensaban mientras que los menores no entendían de que hablaban. –así que los mande a reunir para que formáramos los equipos y decirles en donde esta cada sannin. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida, ya que ella si sabía quiénes eran los legendarios sannin y no podía creer que los fueran a reunir mientras que Sasuke la miraba de reojo extrañado por su reacción.

-Primero dinos donde esta cada uno Naruto. –dijo Sakura adulta.

-Ero-sennin se encuentra en el país del fuego en una aldea cerca de Konoha. Orochimaru esta camino hacia Konoha porque los exámenes chunnin se acercan así que lo mejor es esperarlo en konoha. La vieja Tsunade es la que esta mas lejos, en este momento está en una aldea turística del país de la niebla, aquí está un mapa y marque donde esta exactamente. –dijo mostrándoles un pergamino.

Kakashi estaba muy sorprendido de lo mucho que había mejorado Naruto en esa clase de cosas, pero después sonrío orgulloso bajo su máscara.

-Bueno se me ocurrió un plan y las divisiones. –dijo pensativa Sakura adulta y todos la miraron curiosos. –como el examen chunnin está cerca lo mejor es que hagamos todo como lo hicimos cuando nos toco hacer el examen. –dijo pensativa y sus dos compañeros se sobaron la barbilla pensativos mientras que los demás no tenían del todo claro de lo que hablaba. –pero en vez de arriesgarnos y mandar a Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura de esta época podemos mandar a ambos Sasuke, el de mi época se puede trasforma en yo de esta época. –la pequeña peli-rosa se sonrojo. –Itachi en Naruto de esta época, el único que será el mismo será el pequeño Sasuke y Kakashi que vaya con ustedes para así pasar desapercibidos y que no se sospeche haciendo creer a todos que apenas llegan de la misión. –Sasuke adulto, Kakashi e Itachi asintieron estando de acuerdo. –para buscar a Jiraiya pueden ir ambos Naruto´s y Kisame. En cuanto a ir por Tsunade lo hacemos la pequeña Sakura y yo.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¡No te dejare ir sola, al menos que Itachi o Kisame valla contigo o yo! –dijo Sasuke adulto exaltado y la pequeña peli-rosa se sorprendió por su preocupación.

-O voy yo. –dijo Naruto adulto.

-Los equipos están mejor como los forme, además se cuidarme sola y de igual forma tengo los pergaminos de invocación por si se presenta cualquier cosa. –dijo con seriedad Sakura y los varones suspiraron sabiendo que tenía razón. –además tomen en cuenta que los que están más en peligro son ustedes porque Madara sabe que seguimos en el país del fuego, así que es seguro que debe de andar aquí junto con sus hombres, así que estando en otro país no será problema.

-Aun así no me gustaría dejarte sola Sakura. –dijo Sasuke con seriedad sorprendiendo mucho a la pequeña peli-rosa mientras que el pequeño Sasuke asentía estando de acuerdo al no dejar que ellas dos vallan solas a cualquiera que sea la misión que harán, no era tan impaciente y sabia que le explicaría todo mas de rato.

-Yo voy con ella. –dijo Kisame deforma socarrona. –conozco muy bien al país al que irá al ser el mío por lo que te seré de mucha ayuda, además que el rubio creo que puede ir solo, así por lo menos no los dejaras tan preocupados y harán más tranquilos sus respectivas misiones. –todos los varones asintieron estando de acuerdo y Sakura suspiro resignada de tener que ir con el azulito.

-Vale. –dijo resignada haciendo que los varones sonrieran triunfantes.

_-(malditos sobreprotectores ¬¬)_ –a Sakura adulta le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_**-(¡shaaa! ¡Sasuke del futuro se preocupa por nosotras! **__**o **__tal vez finalmente lo conseguimos __**. **__)_ –a la pequeña Sakura la rodeaba un aura brillante.

-Bien, ya decidido los equipos, es mejor que salgamos de una vez. —dijo emocionado el rubio. –por cierto denle este pergamino al viejo Sarutobi. –dijo aventándole un pergamino al Kakashi, el cual lo atrapo en el aire. –eso es algo que será de mucha ayuda para los hermano Uchiha. –dijo sonriendo de forma zorruna y los tres Uchiha lo miraron agradecido. –tiene el sello de konoha y es real, así que él sabrá que lo que viene ahí no es mentira además no está demás que usted Kakashi-sensei le cuente todo. –Kakashi asintió estando de acuerdo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya me hartaron! ¡Solo hablan y hablan y yo no sé de qué demonios hablan! ¡Peor aún, ni se dé que trata la misión! –grito desesperado el pequeño rubio jalándose los pelos.

-Arreglen sus cosas en el camino les explicaremos todo. –dijo Naruto adulto revolviéndole el pelo a su mini copia, la cual inflo los mofles y bufo molesto.

-Vamos Sakura. –dijo el pequeño Sasuke que se puso de pie para ir a arreglar sus cosas y Sakura sonrojada sin creerse que le haya dicho eso se puso de pie siguiéndolo.

-¡Espérenme! –grito el pequeño Naruto corriendo atrás de ellos.

-Creo que no se dio cuenta que estamos en su habitación donde están sus cosas. –dijo Kisame con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Ya se dará cuenta. —dijo el rubio sonriendo de forma forzada y los demás lo miraron con ojos entrecerrados.

-Mejor voy por mis cosas también. –dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

-Si, yo también. –dijo Sakura siguiéndolo.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y también se pusieron de pie para hacer lo mismo menos Naruto que solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a guardar sus cosas y las de su mini copia.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke caminaba indiferente a su habitación manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, a su lado iba Sakura entrelazando sus manos con la mirada baja sin saber si decir algo y romper ese silencio o mantenerse callada para no arruinar el momento. Pero llego a su habitación sin hacer nada por lo que se detuvo frente a su puerta pero le extraño que Sasuke la imitara.

-Sakura. –llamo el pelinegro haciendo que la peli-rosa levantara la mirada curiosa. –quiero que tengas mucho cuidado y si vez que las cosas se llegan a poner peligrosas huye, no trates de hacerte la valiente. –dijo volteando hacia otro lado para que no viera el sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas al mostrar preocupación, no sabía porque se sentía así, solo sabía que estaban en peligro y él no estar con ella le preocupaba mucho, ya que sería la primer misión en la que no podrá estar ahí para protegerla mientras que Sakura lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero después sonrío e inclino su rostro con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun. –dijo de forma cálida mirándolo agradecida y Sasuke empezó a caminar. –Sasuke-kun. –lo llamo haciendo que se detuviera mas le daba la espalda. – ¿puedes prometerme que tendrás cuidado y no harás cosas muy temerarias? –pidió suplicante.

-Eso no te lo puedo prometer. –dijo cortante y sin voltear a verla provocando que Sakura bajara la cabeza. –pero prometo regresar a ti y seguir protegiéndote. –dijo continuando su camino. Sakura levanto el rostro ensanchando los ojos con las mejillas muy sonrojadas sin ver como las de Sasuke que aceleraba su paso estaban igual.

-¡Sakura-chan yo también prometo regresar a ti y protegerte! –dijo una voz atrás de ella que casi le saca el corazón del susto ante la sorpresa ya que se había mantenido viendo a Sasuke alejarse.

Con la mano en el corazón volteo dispuesta a darle un zape a Naruto por asustarla, pero al verlo con esa cara de cachorro mojado suspiro resignada y le tomo las mejillas estirándoselas.

-Más te vale baka que no arriesgues tu vida como siempre y te mantengas a salvo. –dijo estirándole más las mejillas.

-Ji loj projmetjo. (si lo prometo) –dijo con dificultad.

Sasuke había detenido su paso y al voltear levemente viendo como Sakura le estiraba las mejillas al rubio, sintió algo de celos, pero después se golpeo mentalmente por eso y siguió su camino

Escondidos doblando para dar con las habitaciones estaban Sasuke y Sakura adultos, la peli-rosa se tocaba las mejillas sonrojadas mientras su cuerpo se movía como gusano.

-¡Qué monos son de niños mostrando preocupación por mi!—susurro melosa.

Sasuke la tomo de las mejillas volteándola hacia él para que lo mirara al rostro y Sakura lo miro curiosa.

-Prométeme que no te harás la valiente y si vez que no puedes nos llamaras. —pidió con seriedad y Sakura pudo notar su preocupación en su mirada.

-Lo prometo. –dijo sonriéndole cálidamente. –pero tú también prométeme lo mismo. — dijo mirándolo preocupada. Sasuke sonrío deforma torcida.

-Lo prometo. –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos inclinando su rostro dispuesto a besarla y ella cerro sus ojos recibiendo gustosa sus labios.

Ambos se besaron de forma lenta demostrando cuanto se amaban y lo mucho que iban a extrañarse ese tiempo que van a estar alejados. El beso lo rompieron ambos y pegaron sus frentes mirándose de forma cálida.

-Te amo. –dijeron a la vez sonriendo levemente y aun tomándola de las mejillas Sasuke acerco mas su rostro para volverla a besar.

**Continuara**

**pero ke monos son los minis *o* se pasan e inocentes y tiernos *o* ahi sin tanta maldad son una monada *o***

**jajaja y como ke a sasuke le afecto ya juntarse tanto con ese par XD**

**sobre el lemon, haber si no les empalago xke me kedo re dulce O.o pero Neji fue un amor *o* **

**spero el kapi les haya gustado**

**se cuidan mucho**

**AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOTES**

**KRISS**


	16. Examen Chunnin, aguas termales y muelle

**Examen Chunnin, aguas termales y muelle**

El equipo que regresaría a la aldea se encontraba parados frente la puerta de esta. Itachi y Sasuke adulto ya trasformados de Naruto y Sakura respectivamente, ambos miraban la puerta con melancolía. Kakashi que los miraba de reojo lo noto y levanto una ceja extrañado.

-Parece como si tuvieras años sin estar en la aldea Sasuke. –comento tranquilo adentrándose al igual que los otros tres mientras que el pequeño Sasuke miraba a la supuesta Sakura de reojo.

-Y así es. Llevaba diez años sin estar aquí. — respondió cortante que con la voz de la pequeña Sakura se oía extraño.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Pensé que después de pelear contra Madara te habías quedado aquí. –comento Kakashi.

-A decir verdad los tres nos fuimos de la aldea después de esa batalla. Necesitábamos tiempo para nosotros mismos porque esa batalla nos trajo pérdidas importantes a todos. –dijo igual de cortante.

Kakashi, Itachi y el pequeño Sasuke asintieron con entendimiento. En si no les extraño del todo que Sasuke adulto fuera muy cortante, de hecho era más frio que el pequeño Sasuke, casi igual que Itachi, pero comprendieron que al no estar con Naruto y Sakura de su época le quitaba todo brillo, dejaba de bromear o portarse de forma arrogante y burlona para ser alguien vacio, les sorprendió lo mucho que el pelinegro dependía de ellos para ser más humano y con solo estar lejos de ellos regresaba una frialdad igual de grande que la calidez que tenia al estar con ellos.

-Sakura no se porta así. —comento Sasuke indiferente cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca. –si quieres hacer un buen papel de ella debes portarte como ella.

-Eso lo sé. –dijo cortante. –mientras no haya nadie no tengo porque fingir. E imagino que lo mismo va para Itachi.—dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Tratare de actuar como Naruto-kun cuando se presente el momento.—dijo Itachi con seriedad el ver a Naruto portarse tan serio les era más sorprendente que el ver a Sakura portarse igual.

_-(ahora mi equipo son tres amargaditos T.T ¿Por qué me toco ir con los tres Uchihas?)_ –se lamentaba Kakashi, en eso vio que en la entrada estaban un par de ninjas custodiándolas y sus ojos brillaron con maldad. –momento de actuar chicos que ahí hay gente. –dijo apuntando la caseta. Sasuke adulto e Itachi suspiraron resignados.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo meloso Sasuke adulto y el pequeño Sasuke lo miro raro. –después de dar el informe vamos a una cita. –dijo meloso colgándosele del brazo.

Al pequeño Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de azul, podía tener la apariencia de Sakura, pero sabía que no era ella y el saber de quién se trataba le provocaba desagrado.

-¡Sakura-chan no le hagas caso al teme y mejor ven conmigo a una cita! –dijo el rubio poniéndose a la altura de Sakura imitando perfectamente a Naruto.

-¡No molestes Naruto! –dijo "Sakura" dándole un tremendo golpe al rubio en la nuca.

-Teme. –gruño Itachi furioso mirando de reojo molesto a Sasuke pequeño mientras se sobaba la nuca y el pequeño pelinegro tenia la frente sombreada de negro al ver a su hermano imitar perfectamente a Naruto. – ¡por tu culpa Sakura-chan me golpeo! –grito molesto sin dejar de caminar apuntándolo con el dedo.

_-( no, pues hay que admitir que los imitan muy bien)_ –Kakashi tenía el ojo muy abierto mirándolos sorprendidos, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente mientras caminaba y miraba el tan común show de esos tres.

-¡Hay…! el equipo de Kakashi tan escandaloso como siempre, en especial ese rubio. –dijo uno de los guardias negando resignado y el otro asintió dándole la razón, eso no paso desapercibido para kakashi y sus tres acompañantes que sonrieron triunfantes.

* * *

En la torre del hokage, para ser más exactos en el despacho de este se encontraba el viejo Sarutobi sentado tras su escritorio recargando sus codos en este, entrelazando sus manos y recargando su barbilla en estas. Sobre el escritorio frente a sus brazos estaba enrollado un pergamino que estaba sellado con el símbolo de la aldea.

El hombre miraba con seriedad a las cuatro personas frente a él mientras que estas lo miraban de la misma forma.

-Todo lo que me acabas de contar es muy impresionante y difícil de creer… Kakashi. –hablo con seriedad Sarutobi rompiendo el silencio que se había formado desde hace un rato.

-Lo sé Hokage-sama… es una de esas cosas que hasta no ver no creer. –dijo con tranquilidad. –pero aquí tiene dos pruebas de eso. –dijo apuntando a los supuestos Sakura y Naruto que miraban con frialdad al hombre.

-Podemos regresar a nuestra verdadera forma si así lo desea Hokage-sama. –dijo "Naruto" con indiferencia. –si necesita más pruebas podemos hacerlo.

Sarutobi soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, para después abrirlos sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-No es necesario. Les creo. –la forma tan sincera con la que lo dijo sorprendió a sus acompañantes. –además ya sabes que solo yo conozco la historia tuya Itachi y siempre me sentí muy culpable al no poder haber hecho nada y si ahora está en mis manos ayudarte lo haré sin pensarlo, en especial si con eso puedo lograr que regrese algo de tu felicidad. –dijo mirando especialmente al Uchiha mayor, el cual estaba más sorprendido por sus palabras al igual que el pequeño Sasuke, por otro lado tanto Kakashi como Sasuke adulto sonrieron levemente sintiendo admiración por ese hombre. –como me piden haré como no sé nada y ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer.

-Gracias Hokage-sama. –dijo la supuesta Sakura haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza mostrando toda su gratitud en su mirada y ojos haciendo que Sarutobi amplié su sonrisa cálida.

-Solo una cosa. –dijo regresando sus muecas de seriedad y todo lo miraron con interés. –cuídense mucho los cuatro y cuando se reúnan con los demás díganles que también se cuiden mucho. –Kakashi, ambos Sasuke e Itachi dejaron de mostrar sorpresa en su mirada para mostrar gratitud.

-Así lo haremos Hokage-sama. –dijeron los cuatro a la vez y el rostro del viejo Sarutobi era adornado por esa sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba.

* * *

Hasta ahorita todo iba como lo habían planeado. Sasuke y sus dos supuestos compañeros de equipo se encontraban entrando al salón donde sería la primera prueba del examen. Aunque hay que admitir que el pequeño Sasuke había tenido su primer encuentro con el equipo de Gai-sensei y se había enfrentado a Lee. Los otros dos no interfirieron pero a Sasuke adulto le provoco algo de nostalgia ver eso y dejo a su mini copia enfrentarse a ellos como él lo hizo en el pasado, aunque lamento que los verdaderos Naruto y Sakura no hayan vivido esa experiencia, pero sabía que era por su bien.

Los tres abrieron la puerta y entraron con tranquilidad haciendo que los que se encontraban dentro voltearan hacia la entrada por el ruido que causo al ser abierta.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –se oyó un grito femenino, justo en el momento que una lapa rubia se le colgó del cuello al pequeño Sasuke.

-(¡_oh! Ya recuerdo esta parte u.u)_ –la supuesta Sakura miraba con indiferencia como la rubia restregaba su mejilla con la de un muy fastidiado Sasuke.

El supuesto Naruto, y Sasuke miraron de forma penetrante a la supuesta Sakura, la cual alzo una ceja extrañada, miro de reojo como un castaño con peinado de piña lo miraba raro al igual que un gordito que devoraba patatas.

-Ah. –exclamo cayendo en cuenta porque lo miraban así, suspiro con pesadez mientras cerraba sus ojos para después abrirlos cambiando de forma drástica sus muecas tranquilas por unas de completa furia.

A grandes zancadas la supuesta Sakura camino hacia donde estaba Sasuke y la rubia, y con brusquedad tomo uno de los brazos de la rubia tratando de alejarla del pelinegro.

-¡No molestes a Sasuke-kun cerda! –grita furiosa.

-¡Déjame en paz maldita frentona! –gritaba la rubia abrazándose mas al cuello del fastidiado pelinegro.

-¡Teme! –exclamo el supuesto Naruto mirando con rencor y envidia a Sasuke.

-Sakura se porto algo extraña ¿verdad Shikamaru? –pregunta el gordito sin dejar de devorar patatas y mirando de reojo al castaño.

-Tks… nunca entenderé a las problemáticas mujeres. –dijo de forma perezosa mostrando aburrimiento en su mirada y muecas.

* * *

Se ve solo el rostro del pequeño Naruto, se alcanza a apreciar un extraño tic en la comisura derecha de su labio, sus ojos están completamente cerrados dejándose ver como dos pequeñas franjas y su frente esta coloreada de negro con unas cuantas líneas en vertical.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunta el pequeño sin cambiar alguna expresión.

-Es obvio. –ahora se enfoca al rubio mayor que tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era tan grande su sonrisa que sus ojos se cerraron y un aura brillante lo rodeaba.

-No, no es obvio. –dijo con incredulidad y su tic se marco más. – ¡pensé que estábamos buscando a alguien! –grita furioso.

-Y eso hacemos. –contesta con tranquilidad sin borrar esa enorme sonrisa.

-¡¿EN UNAS TERMAS? –grita fuera de sí apuntando el lugar frente a ellos que se podía leer claramente "baños mixtos"

-Por eso, este es el mejor lugar para encontrar a Ero-sennin. –dijo volteando a verlo y haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con sus manos.

-¿seguro? – pregunta mirándolo sin creerle achicando mas sus ojos.

-Seguro. –responde con seguridad dándose unas cuantas palmadas en el pecho.

-No te creo. –dijo con molestia cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y el rubio mayor lo miro ofendido.

-¿acaso he hecho algo para que dudes de mi palabra? –dice ofendido y hasta algo dramático.

-Pues no, pero cuando se trata de baños con aguas termales lo único que buscas es espiar chicas y te olvidas de todo… así que se mas sincero y dime que venimos a espiar chicas. –dijo con aburrimiento cruzando sus manos a la altura de su nuca.

-No espió chicas. –dijo indignado. –solo recolecto información para mis libros… métete eso bien en la cabeza es IN-FOR-MA-CION. –el pequeño rubio lo miro con ojos entrecerrados sin creerle nada. –te doy mi palabra de que no estoy aquí para espiar chicas sino para buscar a Ero-sennin. –dijo con seguridad y de forma heroica al ver que su mini copia no lee creía. –palabra Uzumaki. –se toco el pecho justo donde está su corazón dándole más credibilidad a su palabra.

El pequeño rubio entrecerró sus ojos no sabiendo si creerle o no y el otro seguía con su pose heroica mientras varias gotas de sudor se amontonaban en su nuca.

-Me han dicho que estas aguas son deliciosas. –se oye la voz melodiosa de una femenina haciendo que los ojos del par de rubios se desvíen de dónde provino viendo a tres hermosas chicas sosteniendo material para baño en sus manos.

-También dicen que son muy relajantes. –dijo con emoción la otra chica.

-Pero es que eso de que sean mixtas me dan mala espina, no vaya a entrar un viejo rabo verde. –dijo una con desagrado.

-Tengamos fe de que no entre un pervertido. –dice con nerviosismo la otra chica.

Y así, platicando pasan las tres chicas alado del par de rubios hasta adentrarse al local, por unos segundos el par de rubios se queda en la misma posición con su mirada clavada en el lugar donde entraron el par de chicas.

Naruto adulto se enderezo y tosió de forma forzada llamando la atención de su mini copia que también se enderezo.

-Bueno tenemos que entrar a esos baños para buscar a Ero-sennin. –dijo con perversión mirando con impaciencia la entrada.

-Si, es nuestro deber buscarlo y si tú dices que está ahí es porque lo está. –dice con falso heroísmo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan y sus ojos se desvían con impaciencia a la entrada.

-¡Jajajaja…! ¡Así es! ¡Vamos a las termas! –dice con emoción caminando de piernas abiertas y brazos flexionados en una extraña pose hacia sus costados y el pequeño rubio lo siguió caminando de la misma forma.

* * *

Sakura adulta y Kisame iban saltando las ramas de los árboles con absoluta tranquilidad y a velocidad media, ambos iban al par mientras que la pequeña Sakura iba un poco atrás de ellos tratándoles de seguir el paso.

-Si que eras algo lenta de pequeña. –dice juguetón Kisame mirando de reojo hacia atrás notando lo agitada y sudorosa que estaba la pequeña mientras que ellos se les veía como si nada. –se le dificulta mucho seguirnos el paso y eso que vamos algo lentos siendo considerados con ella. –dijo con arrogancia.

-En esa época aun no llegaba mi motivación por querer superarme en los entrenamientos. –dijo con simpleza. –tenía otra clase de pensamientos. –_ (de hecho en los exámenes chunnin comenzó mi interés por hacerme más fuerte para no ser un estorbo para Naruto y Sasuke-kun, aunque puse más empeño cuando Sasuke-kun se fue de la aldea, aun así me preocupa que las cosas cambien mucho si mi yo del pasado no hace el examen ahora)_ –los verdes ojos de la chica comenzaron a mostrar preocupación.

-Déjame adivinar, solo pensabas en chicos ¿verdad? –pregunta divertido. –es algo lógico… las ninjas de esa edad solo piensan en eso. Son tan estúpidas. –dijo con cierto desagrado. –no entiendo para que son ninjas si no toman enserio el entrenamiento.

-Tienes razón. –dijo con seriedad mirando de reojo hacia atrás. –uno tiene que darse cuenta lo duro que es el camino ninja para querer fortalecerse. –dijo melancólica dando un largo salto hacia atrás para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña.

-Mujeres. –dijo rodando los ojos siguiendo su paso.

-Sabes que estamos demasiado atrasados por estar yendo a tu paso ¿verdad? –pregunta la peli-rosa adulta mirando de reojo a la pequeña, la cual la mira de reojo y asintió bajando la cabeza. – ¿también sabes que eso mismo hacen tus compañeros cuando van de misión?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunta molesta mostrando frustración en sus ojos no queriendo responder esa pregunta.

-A que eres débil y no te esfuerzas por dejarlo de ser. –dijo con seriedad mirando al frente y la pequeña apretó con fuerza sus puños.

-Pero… pero en el futuro seré más fuerte. Tú me lo has demostrado. –dijo tratando de defenderse y Sakura soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿y crees que me hice fuerte sin esforzarme? –pregunta con molestia. – ¿crees que me hice fuerte solo pensando en tener una cita con Sasuke-kun? –la pequeña bajo su cabeza con tristeza. –uno se cansa de ser siempre protegida y que los demás salgan heridos por luchar mientras que uno solo espera ser salvado. –dijo con desagrado. –debes de madurar y poner empeño por superarte… tener motivación para hacerlo y querer hacerlo para que tu también puedas proteger a los que quieres. –aconsejo con tranquilidad.

-No es tan sencillo. –grita frustrada. –yo no provengo de ningún clan, no tengo un kekkei genkai como Sasuke-kun, no soy habilidosa como Kakashi-sensei y no tengo esa motivación como Naruto. –dice con tristeza.

-¿Solo por eso no te quieres superar? –pregunta irónica. –valla estupidez. –dice con desagrado y la chica la mira ofendida. –para uno poder superarse necesita desearlo y trabajar duro en eso. Hay grandes ninjas que al igual que tu no provienen de clanes, no tienen kekkei genkai o incluso no son prodigiosos, pero trabajan duro para hacerse fuertes… si sigues pensando así nunca llegaras a ser nada más que un estorbo para tus compañeros. –dijo con indiferencia y la pequeña Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho. –acelera mas tu paso que si seguimos así por tu culpa perderemos el barco de esta tarde y tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. –dijo acelerando su paso para alcanzar a Kisame dejando a una pequeña peli-rosa que reflejaba tristeza y frustración en su mirada, pero hizo todo lo posible por ir más rápido.

* * *

El par de rubios siguiendo a las tres chicas que entraron a las termas antes que ellos. Llegando justo a la entrada de los baños las tres chicas se detuvieron en la entrada de estos y el par de rubios las imitaron.

-¡Genial!... no solo hay baños mixtos sino que también hay baños separados. –dijo con emoción una de las chicas mirando con atención las tres entradas de los baños.

-Seguramente los acaban de poner porque antes no estaban. –dijo pensativa otra de las chicas.

-¡Eso no importa!... lo que importa es que podremos disfrutar de los deliciosos baños sin preocuparnos porque entre algún pervertido. –dice la tercer chica caminando junto a sus dos amigas al baño femenino.

Platicando y riendo las tres chicas se perdieron en la entrada del baño dejando a un par de rubios con la mandíbula desencajada y aura negra rodeándolos mientras miraban la puerta por la que desaparecieron el trío de hermosas y esculturales chicas.

-¿Por qué tenía que poner baños separados? –dijo con lamento el rubio mayor. –habiendo baños separados ninguna chica querrá entrar al baño mixto. –lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras apretaba su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

El pequeño Naruto solo bajo la cabeza derrotado, soltando un largo suspiro lleno de resignación.

-Pero bueno. –el rubio adulto suspiro con pesadez cuando dejo su drama. –lo mejor será entrar al baño mixto y si tenemos suerte Ero-sennin también entrara, solo tenemos que esperarlo un rato. –dijo resignado caminando de forma desganada hacia el baño mixto siendo seguido por su mini-copia que caminaba igual mientras soltaba leves suspiros.

En completo silencio y aun deprimidos ambos comenzaron a desvestirse y acomodaban su ropa en los canastos que estaban ahí. Ya estando desnudos se ataron una pequeña toalla en su cadera.

Con lentitud caminaron hacia donde estaba el estanque pero en la entrada del vestidor, el rubio adulto se detuvo en seco ensanchando sus ojos sorprendido y extrañado el pequeño rubio lo miro como bicho raro, después siguió su mirada hacia donde el mayor la tenia viendo a hombre adulto con medio cuerpo metido en el agua, eso no fue lo extraño y tampoco lo fue su cabello blanco largo sino que más bien el hombre era rodeado por un aura deprimente dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué…? –El rubio no pudo completar su pregunta porque el otro le tapo la boca y cargándolo corrió dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia los vestidores dejando solo una nube de polvo.

-¿are? –el peliblanco que estaba en el estanque volteo dejando ver unas extrañas marcas rojas en su rostro. –me pareció haber oído a alguien. –dijo pensativo mirando hacia la entrada. –pero solo fue mi imaginación… como hubiera deseado que una linda señorita entrara. –dijo con lamento apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. –¡¿de qué sirve venir a un baño mixto si las chicas no entran? –grita deforma dramática mirando el techo.

* * *

Escondidos en los vestidores estaban el par de rubios. Naruto adulto atrás del pequeño tapándole la boca mientras sus ojos mostraban emoción, sorpresa y felicidad mientras que el pequeño estaba poniéndose morado ya que el mayor no le dejaba respirar con esa mano que tenia tapándole la boca y nariz.

El pequeño empezó a agitar sus manos con desesperación llamando la atención del mayor, que al verlo rápidamente lo soltó mirando apenado como el niño tomaba desesperado bocanadas de aire.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA GRANDISIMO IDIOTA? –grita exaltado mirándolo molesto ya recuperando el aire.

-Cállate. –dice en un susurro poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. –la persona que está en el estanque es quien buscamos y si sigues gritando nos escuchara y podría escapársenos.

-Haberlo dicho antes… no era necesario que trataras de asfixiarme. –dice molesto cruzándose de brazos mientras inflaba los mofles en un tierno puchero.

Mira tengo un plan para agarrarlo desprevenido y obligarlo a que nos escuche. –dice con seriedad. –conociendo lo cabezón que es, seguro que si no lo obligamos no nos pondrá atención o nos obligara a hacer idioteces para tener su atención. –dice con seguridad asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza confirmando sus mismas palabras.

-Ya veo. –dice pensativo sobándose la barbilla. – ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunta con interés y el rubio mayor sonríe de forma zorruna.

-¿Qué tal usar el sexy no jutsu y fingir ser dos hermosas gemelas que vienen a darse un baño? –pregunta travieso y el pequeño sonríe de la misma forma zorruna y traviesa que él.

* * *

Jiraiya se encontraba aun deprimido en el estanque esperando que alguna bella chica decida tomarse un relajante baño mientras murmura cosas como "¿a quién se le ocurre poner baños divididos donde hay una mixto?" y cosas así.

-¡Kya…! ¡aguas mixtas!... ¡es genial! –se oye un grito femenino desde los vestidores poniendo alerta todos los sentidos pervertidos del sannin.

-¡Que divertido nee-san! –se oye otro grito muy parecido al primero haciendo que las mejillas del peliblanco se sonrojen mas mientras voltea de forma morbosa hacia la entrada.

El pobre sannin tuvo un derrame nasal intenso al ver a dos hermosas y sexys rubias que solo cubrían su cuerpo con unas pequeñas toallas y esas dos coletas altas las hacían ver más provocativas.

-¡Ñacañacañaca…! –reía como loco el sannin con sus manos levantadas a la altura de sus hombros abriéndolas y cerrándolas una y otra vez. –esto es justo lo que buscaba. –dice con emoción pasándose una mano por su nariz para limpiar la sangre que tenia.

-¡Pero si es un señor muy simpático! –dice emocionada una de las rubias mirando con estrellitas en los ojos al sannin, el cual puso pose de galán.

-¡Qué suerte tenemos nee-san! –grita emocionada la otra.

-¡Vengan con papá chiquitas! –Jiraiya extiende sus brazos abriéndolos para recibirlas en un abrazo y el par de chicas gritan emocionadas corriendo hacia los brazos del pervertido que tenía más intenso el derrame nasal, ya que era la primera vez que dos hermosas mujeres se lanzaban hacia él así en unas termas.

Cuando el par de chicas llegaron a la orilla del estanque saltaron muy alto y el sannin casi le da un paro cardiaco al mirar arriba y verles hasta las anginas a las hermosas chicas.

-¡Ahora! –grita una de las chicas haciendo muecas de seriedad y la otra asintió.

Al instante en el aire el cuerpo de ambas chicas fue cubierto por una nube de humo blanco mientras se oía un "puff"

-¿are? –exclama el sannin al ver salir de entre la nube de humo un pequeño rubio con extrañas marcas en las mejillas y cubriendo su cadera con una toalla.

-¡Te tengo! –grita deforma triunfante alzando un pie para darle una patada en el rostro. – ¡are! –el rubio mira extrañado como el sannin con facilidad detiene su pie y el rubio grita cuando este da vueltas dándose impulso para lanzar al pobre rubio contra la pared del lugar. –ya no quiero ramen. –dice mareado justo cuando cae al piso con los ojos en forma de espiral y un gran chichón en la frente dejando ver la ruptura que el impacto dejo en la pared.

-Estas a mil años luz para llegar a sorprenderme o incluso vencerme. –dice con arrogancia poniendo sus manos en su cadera estilo jarra.

-Tal vez yo estoy más cerca de hacerlo. –susurra una voz ronca y varonil atrás de él y lo hizo de forma burlona.

El sannin ensancho los ojos sorprendido porque no lo sintió venir, de hecho sabia que eran dos sus atacantes, pero aun podía sentir al otro escondido en la nube de humo que aun no se dispersaba. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos del sannin se desviaron hacia la nube de humo viendo como esta se dispersa poco a poco dejando ver un clon del pequeño rubio que le sacaba la lengua de forma juguetona para después desaparecer en un "puff"

Jiraiya no podía ocultar su sorpresa, no lo había visto venir, pero rápidamente recobro lo compostura y frunció el entrecejo.

-A ti también te faltan años luz para vencerme. –dice con seriedad justo en el momento que sus cabellos tornan la forma de espinas.

El peli-blanco agita un poco su cabeza haciendo que sus cabellos lancen un latigazo hacia su atacante, pero este salta posicionándose adelante del hombre sonriéndole levemente.

-¿Por qué la brusquedad… Ero-sennin? –pregunta divertido sin borrar esa sonrisa sincera de su rostro.

Jiraiya al ver el rostro de su atacante ensancho los ojos no pudiéndose creer lo que veía, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos parpadearon mostrando la incredulidad en su persona, estaba seguro que eso no era un genjutsu y también podía distinguir que el hombre no estaba adaptando una falsa apariencia usando un jutsu.

-¿Mi…Minato? –susurra sin creérselo aun mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos.

Naruto sonríe divertido y niega una y otra vez con su cabeza sin borrar su enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad y emoción.

-Es un halago para mí que me confundas con ese gran hombre. –dice mostrando el orgullo que sentía hacia su padre. –ese gran hombre que fue mi padre. –los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas al peli-blanco.

-¿Naruto? –pregunta incrédulo y el rubio asintió. –no, eso no es posible… Naruto si acaso tiene entre doce o trece años, es imposible que tú lo seas. –dice fruncieron el entrecejo no dejándose engañar por esa persona.

-Bueno eso es porque yo soy el Naruto de unos cuantos años más adelante y ese. –dijo apuntando hacia atrás al pequeño rubio que seguía mareado tirando en el piso viendo platos de ramen en su cabeza. –es el Naruto de esa época, aun así ambos somos tus ahijados Ero-sennin. –la sorpresa en los ojos del hombre se volvió a mostrar y el rubio seguía mostrando esa emoción que sentía al estar frente al hombre que quiso como a un padre, al cual pensó que no volvería a ver hasta que muriera, pero la vida le había dado la oportunidad de reencontrarse y poder decirle esas cosas que en su época no le pudo decir.

-No entiendo del todo que pasa, para mí que estas tratando de tomarme el pelo. –dice mirándolo con ojos entrecerrado.

-Es normal que dudes de mí, pero si nos vestimos y vamos a un lugar más tranquilo podré explicarte todo con calma y mostrarte pruebas de que digo la verdad.

-Podría hacerlo, pero eso me suena aun más sospechoso y podría ser una trampa. –dice con seriedad.

-Podría, pero para mostrarle que hablo enserio le daré una prueba en este momento. –el rubio extendió una de su mano y rápidamente Jiraiya se puso en posición de ataque esperando cualquier cosa.

La mano del rubio fue rodeada por una nube de humo y al dispersarse dejo ver un enorme pergamino que al verlo el peli-blanco ensancho los ojos.

Con tranquilidad el rubio abrió el pergamino mostrándoselo al sannin.

-¿el… el pergamino de contratos? –dice impresionado. – ¿Por qué lo tienes tu? ¿me lo robaste? –pregunta furioso.

-No. –dice con diversión. –este pergamino paso a mi poder unos años atrás, el suyo aun esta donde lo dejo y si no me cree compruébelo.

Jiraiya no lo pensó dos veces e hizo lo mismo que el rubio apareciendo en sus manos el mismo contrato que el rubio tenía en sus manos y lo abrió rápidamente comprobando que era el mismo.

-Que despistado se ha vuelto, se supone que usted más que nadie sabe que este pergamino no se puede robar de donde lo tenía. –dice de forma juguetona. –además que el suyo aun no tiene esto. –dice apuntando su nombre escrito con sangre y Jiraiya no cabía en la sorpresa.

-Supongamos que te creo. –dice no muy seguro desapareciendo el pergamino en una nube de humo al igual que el rubio. – ¿Qué buscas de mi?

-Creo que como mencione antes seria más cómodo hablar en otro lugar. –la sonrisa zorruna había aparecido en el rostro del rubio se amplio y Jiraiya suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que tenía razón.

-Vayamos a la posada donde me estoy quedando. –dice con seriedad comenzando a caminar hacia la orilla del estanque.

-Por mi está bien. –dice despreocupado cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca siguiéndolo, lógicamente cuando paso por donde estaba el rubio lo tuvo que cargar en sus hombros como costal de papas para llevárselo consigo.

* * *

En un puerto concurrido se encontraban Kisame y la pequeña Sakura sentados en una banca fuera de un puesto de comida comiendo dangos y algo de té. Ninguno hablaba, de hecho en ese tiempo en el que el azulino se había unido a ellos no había siquiera platicado algo con la pequeña peli-rosa.

_-(no sé porque me dejaron con este rarito T.T mejor hubiera ido él a comprar los boletos y que mi yo del futuro se quedara conmigo T.T es mejor aguantar sus regaños que estar con este rarito u.u)_ –era el pensamiento de la pequeña mientras le daba un sorbo a su te.

-Rosita. –llama Kisame en un tono burlón mirándola de reojo.

-¡Me llamo Sakura! –gruñe con molestia.

-Como sea. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. – ¿te comerás esos dangos? –pregunta apuntando el plato intacto que se encontraba en las piernas de la chica.

-Si. –dice cortante tomando uno de los dangos y metiéndoselo a la boca mientras mira con burla al azulino.

-Por envidiosa te pondrás obesa. –dice con burla mientras guía su taza a los labios para darle un trago mirando divertido como una vena se hincha en la frente de la chica.

-¿Qué has dicho azulito? –pregunta molesta apretando su puño.

-Que por envidiosa te pondrás o-be-sa. –lo ultimo lo deletrea con burla y la vena de la chica se hincho más.

-Aquí están los boletos.

Sakura dejo de mandarle rayitos con la mirada al divertido Kisame para voltear al igual que esté al frente viendo a la peli-rosa adulta que les mostraba los boletos para el barco que tomaran.

-Insisto que llegaríamos más rápido si corremos por el mar. –dijo Kisame con fastidio. – ¡a claro! Olvide que la mini-rosita es muy tonta y aun no sabe caminar sobre el agua. –eso de meterse con la pequeña peli-rosa le estaba gustando, era tan divertido hacerla enojar, aunque admitía que a la adulta también le divertía verla enojada pero ella tenia súper fuerza que le podía romper los huesos así que era más sano para él solo meterse con la pequeña.

-Idiota. –gruñe molesta dándole un fuerte pisotón en el pie derecho.

-Esta me la pagas mocosa. –dice molesto sobándose el pie y la pequeña solo bufa volteando su rostro al lado contrario.

-Vamos niños, dejen de jugar. –dice Sakura adulta con algo de fastidio, pero de pronto su entrecejo se frunce al igual que el de Kisame, ambos se miran con seriedad para después voltear hacia el noroeste.

-El barco sale en media hora, así que no podemos escaparnos. –dice con fastidio Kisame haciendo que la pequeña peli-rosa voltee a verlo sin entender y después mira hacia la dirección donde él miraba.

-Igualmente no podríamos huir porque estoy segura que ya notaron nuestra presencia y nos seguirán. –dijo Sakura adulta mirando el cielo y los demás la imitaron viendo una enorme ave hecha de arcilla.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunta sorprendida la pequeña.

-El enemigo mini-rosita. –ni en esos momentos el azulino desaprovecharía para meterse con la pequeña y eso lo habían notado ambas chicas que tenían una gota de sudor resbalando por sus nucas… ¡claro! Que una de ellas tenía una vena hinchada en la frente.

El enorme ave aterrizo enfrente de ellos haciendo que la gente que se encontraba en el puerto corriera aterrorizara. Del ave saltaron un rubio acompañado de un pequeño hombre hecho de madera, ambos vestían una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Pero miren quien tenemos aquí. –dice con burla el rubio. –nada más ni menos que el traidor de Kisame… ¿Dónde está el traidor Uchiha?

-No sé, se me salió del bolsillo. –dice de forma juguetona Kisame sonriendo mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Teme. –gruñe Deidara.

-Tu encárgate de Kisame, Deidara y yo me encargo de la mujer… tengo una deuda pendiente con ella… aun le debo el favor de la vez pasada –dice Sasori no mostrando ninguna clase de sentimiento en su voz.

-¡Como digas sempai!... Me divertiré sacándole a golpes la ubicación del Uchiha a ese pececito. –dice con burla mirando amenazante a Kisame que sonreía socarrón.

-La verdad me gustaría jugar con ustedes. –dice Kisame poniéndose delante de la pequeña peli-rosa como protegiéndola por lo que esta se sorprendió. –pero en este momento tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Esto sí que es sorpresa Kisame defendiendo a una mocosa y mejor aun desaprovechando la oportunidad de un buen combate –dice Deidara divertido ya que había notado porque Kisame se había puesto enfrente de la pequeña.

-¿buen combate? –pregunta con burla. –pelear contigo no es buen combate, de hecho lo consideraría algo aburrido. –Deidara frunció el entrecejo.

-Hare que te tragues tus palabras. –dice con molestia mientras las bocas en sus manos empiezan a masticar la arcilla.

-La verdad. –Sakura adulta se pone frente a Kisame, el cual frunce el entrecejo. –no tenemos tiempo para esto… así que amablemente les pido que se muevan de nuestro camino. –dice amenazante.

-¡Jajaja…! Mira que ahora necesitas que una mujer se ponga de escudo frente a ti… Kisame. –dice con burla Deidara y Kisame frunce el entrecejo.

-¡No necesito que nadie me proteja! –dice dispuesto a moverse pero el sentir el agarre de la pequeña peli-rosa en su capa hizo que volteara levemente notando como esta estaba algo temerosa por lo que suspira con pesadez y se queda ahí.

-Bueno ya que no nos dejan ir por las buenas… será por las malas. –una sonrisa divertida adorna el rostro de la peli-rosa que comienza a hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

Sasori le lanza uno de sus hilos para impedir que termine los sellos, pero cuando los hilos están a solo unos milímetros de sus manos, Sakura los tomo con su mano derecha apretándolos con fuerza sorprendiendo a Kisame y a los otros dos ya que esos hilos son muy difíciles de ver a simple vista y más cuando van a gran velocidad.

-Pienso que hubiera sido divertido pelear de nuevo, pero prometí no meterme en problemas por el momento. –dijo con diversión Sakura poniendo dos de sus dedos de su mano libre frente a sus labios y de la nada varios pétalos de cerezo aparecieron enfrente de Deidara y Sasori a los cuales se les torno la mirada perdida.

Los pétalos danzaban alrededor de ambos hombres formando un fondo relajante y hermoso.

-Con que getjutsu. –comenta sorprendido Kisame. –no creo que los retengas mucho tiempo ahí. –dice con seguridad sabiendo que esos dos saldrían con facilidad del getjutsu.

-Este es un getjutsu que yo invente, mientras los pétalos los rodeen ellos estarán en el getjutsu y como yo misma lo invente te aseguro que no les será fácil salir de el, en especial porque es algo a lo que nunca se han enfrentado. –dice con arrogancia. –por muy akatsuki que sean al menos les tomara unas horas lograr salir de ahí, horas que nos darán oportunidad de escapar.

-Valla cajita de sorpresas. –dice divertido negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. –tal parece que de grande se te quita lo sosa. –dice acariciándole la cabeza a la muy sorprendida mini peli-rosa que miraba aun los pétalos danzar, pero al oír eso voltea hacia Kisame fulminándolo con la mirada y quitando la mano que tenía en su cabeza con brusquedad por lo que el azulino amplio su sonrisa.

-El tiempo da experiencia. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida. –puede que ese getjutsu no sea como los que crea el sharingan pero es igual de difícil salir de él como lo es con una ilusión provocada por el sharingan. –dice con arrogancia. – ¡claro! Al menos que lo quite yo misma.

-Ya no deberías juntarte tanto con los Uchiha. –dice Kisame mirándola con ojos entrecerrados. –ya se te pego lo arrogante, si sigues así al rato tendrás cara de estreñido. –dice comenzando a caminar. –por cierto creo que lo mejor es robarnos un barco para salir de aquí de una vez porque no es bueno arriesgarnos a seguir esperando y que esos dos salgan o que venga alguno otro de Akatsuki.

-En eso tienes razón. –dice pensativa siguiéndolo.

-¡Esperen! ¡No robaremos nada, eso nos convertiría en criminales! –grita la pequeña Sakura corriendo para caminar a su lado.

-Creo que olvidaste que yo soy un criminal. –dice divertido Kisame mirándola de reojo.

-Y yo con el tiempo he hecho uno que otro delito. –dice pensativa Sakura. –pero tal parece que ahora comenzare a más temprana edad. –dice divertida mirando a su mini copia que la miraba asustada. –prepárate para agregarle el primer crimen a tu hoja de vida. –dice tétrica asustando mas a la pobre peli-rosa que baja la cabeza siendo rodeada por un aura deprimente.

-¡Jajajaja…! ¡Esto será divertido! –exclama emocionado Kisame. – ¿y dime muñeca como cuales crímenes has hecho en tu vida? –pregunta mirando de reojo a la mujer.

-Veamos. –comenta pensativa. –ya había robado un barco para escapar de unos criminales junto con mi alumna, también una que otra vez me fui de algún restaurante sin pagar, hui de un pueblo porque me puse tan borracha al igual que mi alumna y ambas en una pelea destruimos cada casa y local que había, despu….

Sakura seguía relatando sus crímenes y Kisame la escuchaba divertido soltando leves risas de vez en cuando mientras que ante cada crimen que había cometido en el futuro la pequeña peli-rosa se hundía más.

_-(¿Qué me paso como para convertirme en eso? -.-)_ –fue el pensamiento de la pequeña peli-rosa que no le quedaba de otra más que seguir a esos dos.

* * *

Junto con los demás ninjas que pasaron a la segunda ronda del examen chunnin están los supuestos Naruto y Sakura junto con el pequeño Sasuke. Cada equipo ha recibido su respectivo pergamino y en este momento caminan con tranquilidad hacia su entrada correspondiente.

La supuesta peli-rosa que va en medio, pasa sus pupilas de un lado a otro mirando a sus compañeros con seriedad.

-Hagan lo que les dije para que él obtenga su oportunidad de aparecer. –susurra la peli-rosa solo para que ellos la escuchen y ambos asintieron con seriedad pasando finalmente la puerta que los adentro al bosque de la muerte.

**Continuara**

**wolaaaaaaaa! **

**lo se, tarde demasiado sta vez en actualizar T.T no tengo perdon T.T,,,, buaaa y lo peor es ke escusas tampoko tengo T.T bueno cuenta ke les diga ke las fiestas navideñas me trajeron algo ocupada? U^^**

**jejeje disculpenme por demorar mucho, tratare de no demorar tanto en el sig kapi ^^**

**spero les haya gustado**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO**

**BESOSTES**


	17. Mandando Pergaminos

**Mandando pergaminos**

Se ve a Sasuke trasformado en Sakura mirando con temor a la persona frente a ellos, por otro lado el verdadero Sasuke de doce años miraba sorprendido al ninja de la aldea del sonido que estaba frente a ellos, que tenía un aspecto algo afeminado y una enorme lengua que parecía la de una víbora, la cual sacaba de su boca haciéndolo ver desagradable.

El hombre enredó el pergamino en su lengua y sin más se lo tragó haciendo que ambos chicos ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos, aunque la peli-rosa no sólo mostraba sorpresa y desagrado sino también miedo.

* * *

En el bosque de la muerte algo alejados de donde estaba Sasuke y la supuesta Sakura se deja ver a una enorme serpiente que tenía un bulto en la garganta. Enfocándonos adentro de la garganta de la serpiente se logra ver a "Naruto" con los ojos cerrados y teniendo sus extremidades abiertas para no resbalar más y caer en el estómago de la serpiente, en su ropa y cabello se lograba ver como algo de saliva le manchaba. En el rostro al rubio se le notaba tranquilidad como si se encontrara en un lugar relajante o simplemente como si no estuviera dentro la garganta de un enorme reptil.

-Ya es tiempo. –dijo tranquilo abriendo sus ojos dejando ver el mangekyou sharingan. Su voz no sonó aniñada y algo chillona como comúnmente solía tenerla el rubio, sino mas bien sonó ronca y varonil.

Enfocándose desde la parte de afuera de la serpiente se ve a esta aún en la misma posición que anteriormente.

**-Amaterasu**. –se escuchó desde el interior de la serpiente y se vio en la garganta de esta hacerse un agujero siendo rodeado por fuego negro, de ahí con tranquilidad salió "Naruto" cayendo de pie al piso y sin dejar de mirar a la serpiente ésta se fue consumiendo en fuego negro.

* * *

La expresión de terror desapareció de la peli-rosa después de un segundo en que su contrincante los miró a los ojos mostrándoles su sed de sangre, la digna mirada de un asesino sin escrúpulos que a ambos les hizo ver su propia muerte, y ahora la peli-rosa miraba burlona al hombre que frunció el entrecejo mientras que Sasuke seguía mirando aterrado los ojos del hombre e incluso no podía moverse.

-Aterrador. –dice la chica con burla, más el hombre ensanchó los ojos al ver que de esa niña debilucha salía una voz ronca y varonil, sin contar que no cabía en la sorpresa porque ella tenga esa expresión en el rostro después de lo que vio.

-¿Quién eres en verdad? –dice con seriedad, estudiando con la mirada a la chica mientras que el pequeño Sasuke tenía el entrecejo fruncido sin poder moverse, aún así los escuchaba atento y no perdía detalle de nada aunque eso no negara que no pudiera evitar tener esa sensación de miedo.

-Sólo somos simples gennin. –dice una voz ronca que no trasmitía alguna clase de sentimiento y el pelinegro de cabellera larga ensanchó los ojos más al reconocer perfectamente esa voz.

-De ser tú no voltearía. Ese sharingan podría meterte en una linda alucinación. –dice con diversión "Sakura" al ver que el hombre estaba por voltear más detuvo su acción mirando con molestia a la chica mientras su cabeza trabajaba para salir de ahí sin tener que enfrentarse a ninguno de esos dos, ahora es cuando presentía que ese par era muy poderoso y sólo no podría con ellos, por algo no se dio cuenta al igual que ningún otro que eran impostores, sin contar que no entendía que hacia ahí él estando su hermano menor ahí también.

-¿Quién eres y que haces con Uchiha Itachi? –pregunta en forma de orden mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la peli-rosa, la cual lo miraba altanera.

-Creo que eres lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que tu sólo contra nosotros dos no puedes. Así que no estás en lugar de preguntar y menos con ese tono. –dice con altanería "Sakura" y el pelinegro frunce el entrecejo. – igualmente me mostraré tal cual soy por el simple hecho que quiero ver tu expresión cuando la veas. –al instante una nube de humo rodea el cuerpo de la peli-rosa y al dispersarse deja ver a Sasuke adulto con su mangekyou sharingan perfecto activado y a su contrincante casi se le salen los ojos de su cuenca al mostrar sorpresa, no podía creer que existiera otro Uchiha aparte de Itachi y su hermano menor, sin contar que tuviera un sharingan que en su vida ha visto. – ¿sorprendido Orochimaru?

-Irónico ¿no? –dice Itachi aun trasformado en Naruto. –tu plan era infiltrarte para acercarte a mi otouto y nuestro plan era infíltranos para acercarnos a ti. –Orochimaru frunció el entrecejo.

-Bien. –Sasuke adulto sacó un kunai de su estuche y maniobró con él en su mano mientras que sin pensarlo Orochimaru se había puesto en posición de pelea estando atento a cualquier cosa que viniera mientras pensaba en alguna forma de poder huir de ahí sin que el sharingan de esos dos logre ver.

Sasuke adulto para sorpresa de Orochimaru aventó su kunai hacia el pequeño Sasuke haciendo que éste se entierre en uno de sus brazos, ante el dolor que sintió el pequeño pelinegro logró moverse, aun así bajó la mirada no queriendo volver a ver esos ojos.

_-(imagino que sin presión o sabiendo que aquí estamos para salvarlo no pensó en una forma desesperada para lograr moverse)_ –Sasuke adulto suspiró con pesadez. – ¡en fin! No estamos aquí para pelear contigo o matarte. Estamos aquí para negociar contigo. En ti está ponernos las cosas fáciles o difíciles. –dice con indiferencia y hasta frialdad mientras que Orochimaru alza una ceja dejando ver su intriga por el asunto.

-Interesante. ¿Qué podría querer un par de Uchihas poderosos conmigo? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hace el pequeño Uchiha trabajando a la par con la persona que mató a toda su familia? –dice con seriedad Orochimaru.

-Lo segundo no te importa. –dice cortante Itachi. –en cuanto a lo primero simplemente queremos tu ayuda para destruir akatsuki. –Orochimaru se sorprendió y lo dejó ver en sus ojos, pero después sonrío intrigado ya que ese es uno de sus propósitos: quitar de en medio a esa organización llena de ninjas poderosos, pero sabía que sólo no podría destruirla.

-¿así que planeas también traicionar akatsuki…Itachi? –dice mirándolo de reojo con cuidado de no verlo a los ojos más el Uchiha se mantuvo inmune a la pregunta y sin ganas de contestarla.

-¿Nos ayudas o no? –dice cortante Sasuke adulto mientras que el pequeño Sasuke se mantenía al margen de la situación.

-Arrogante y grosero, sin duda eres un Uchiha. –dice con burla Orochimaru, ya no sintiéndose tan presionado al saber que no tenían intensiones de matarlo. – ya que sabes mi nombre me gustaría saber el tuyo. –dice mirándolo de la nariz para abajo, no se quería arriesgar en verlo a los ojos.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –dice con tranquilidad disfrutando como los ojos del pelinegro mostraban absoluta sorpresa.

-Im…imposible. –dice sorprendido pasando su mirada una y otra vez del pequeño pelinegro al adulto que tenían enfrente notando el enorme parecido.

-Todo es posible. Así que Orochimaru ¿nos ayudarás o no? Si dices que si te explicaré bien las cosas, sólo que te advierto que si no planeas ayudarnos y sólo dices que si para alimentar tu curiosidad no vivirás muchos minutos más. –dice Sasuke amenazante. –aunque no creo que seas tan idiota como para intentar pasarte de listo teniendo dos pares de sharingan muy poderosos observándote. –Orochimaru frunció el entrecejo, tenía bien presente que era un "le entras con nosotros o mueres", y a decir verdad tenía mucho interés en entrarle al plan de ellos, algo le decía que le convenía más acabar con akatsuki ahora que con konoha, después de todo eso lo puede hacer después.

-Soy todo oído. –dice con seriedad dándoles a entender que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos y tanto Sasuke adulto como Itachi sonrieron de forma torcida mientras que el pequeño Sasuke sólo bufaba.

-Busquemos un mejor lugar y que sea más discreto para hablar. –dice Itachi caminando hacia donde están el par de Sasuke y sin quitar su trasformación que lo hacía ver como Naruto mientras que Sasuke adulto no se molesto en volver a su trasformación.

* * *

Se ve a Kisame manejando el timón del barco en el que se encontraban. Una enorme sonrisa adornaba el rostro del azulino dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes y se notaba que disfrutaba la agradable brisa que recibía al manejare el barco. Prácticamente parecía pez en el agua.

Recargada en la barandilla del barco se encontraba la pequeña Sakura mirando a Kisame como si fuera un tarado mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca y la otra Sakura se encontraba al lado de ella mirando divertida al akatsuki.

-Enserio, de haber sabido que eras tan divertido antes no te hubiera tenido miedo cuando era una jovenzuela de quince años. –dice divertida la peli-rosa.

-Y si yo hubiera sabido en tu época lo genial que eras no te hubiera querido matar. –dice Kisame sonriéndole socarrón y Sakura negó divertida.

_-(¿Por qué me toc__ó con un par de locos? T.T mejor aún ¿Qué me pasó como para convertirme en eso? T.T debió afectarme el ser compañera de Naruto por tanto tiempo ¬¬ ahora me da miedo crecer T.T)_ –se lamentaba la pequeña peli-rosa mirando de reojo a su yo del futuro.

-Quita esa cara de amargura rosita fresita. –dice con burla Kisame y la pequeña peli-rosa la fulmina con la mirada. – ¿Qué no disfrutas el ir en un enorme barco en el que sólo vamos nosotros tres? –su sonrisa socarrona no la quitaba por más que la pequeña tratara de asesinarlo con la mirada.

-¿disfrutar ir en un barco robado y que probablemente esto afecte en mi futuro? –pregunta con ironía.

-Retiro lo dicho. –dice mirando a Sakura adulta. –si en tu época cuando tenías quince años eras así de amargada si hubiera querido matarte. –a la pequeña peli-rosa se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza mientras que la adulta sólo se encogía de hombros indiferente.

* * *

Se ve a Naruto adulto de pie mirando con seriedad a Jiraiya que estaba frente a él también de pie y mirándolo con tranquilidad mostrando seriedad en su mirada.

-Así que es así como están las cosas. –dice con seriedad el sannin.

-Así es. –dice el rubio con seriedad asintiendo un par de veces. – ¿alguna duda?

-Si. Yo tengo una duda. –dice el pequeño rubio que se encontraba sentado estilo indio al lado de su yo del futuro y los dos adultos voltean a verlo notando como levantaba la mano para llamar su atención como si estuviera en la academia. – ¿Por qué estamos en el estómago de una rana? Es algo asqueroso. –dice al momento que se amplía más la escena dejando ver que efectivamente estaban en el estómago de una rana en donde todo lo que los rodeaba parecía una clase de carne babosa.

-Ya enserio ¿son la misma persona? –pregunta Jiraiya con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca viendo al rubio adulto que sonreía nervioso mientras se rascaba con un dedo su mejilla derecha. –porque siendo así me haces pensar que tardaste mucho más de lo normal en desarrollar el cerebro. –al instante el pequeño rubio lo fulmina con la mirada mientras que el mayor ampliaba su sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ero-sennin no me diga tarado sin conocerme. –dice molesto el pequeño.

-¿Ero-sennin? –dice ofendido y a la vez enfadado por el apodo. –chamaco irrespetuoso. ¿sabes a quien le estás hablando con esa falta de respeto? –dice indignado y en forma de regaño ampliando el nerviosismo en el rubio mayor.

-Si. A un viejo pervertido. –dice con seguridad, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza haciendo que el sannin lo fulmine con la mirada. – o va decirme como éste. –dice apuntando a su yo del futuro. – ¿qué se encontraba en las termas sólo para recolectar información para sus libros? –pregunta mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y Jiraiya desvió la mirada dejando ver nerviosismo.

-Etto…ano…¡ese no es el tema! –exclama exaltado tratando de escaparse de esa y a la vez sorprendido porque había alguien más estúpido que sacara ese pretexto para espiar chicas.

_-(no cabe duda que ero-se__nnin me motiva a ponerle ese apodo desde el principio -.-)_ –el rubio adulto suspiró con pesadez mientras miraba discutir su mini copia con Jiraiya, el cual se ponía al tú por tú con un niño sobre la forma irrespetuosa en el que le hablaba a un maravilloso ninja como él y pues el rubio no le creía del todo. – ¿Ero-sennin nos ayudará? –interrumpe la pelea de esos dos.

-¿Tú también? –dice indignado viendo al rubio mayor y este sonríe divertido.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo ve? Es un ero-sennin y hasta él lo notó. –dice con diversión y a la vez triunfante.

-Par de rubios irrespetuosos. –dice mirándolos ofendido y el rubio adulto no pudo evitar mirarlo con nostalgia y a la vez cariño. –de igual forma los ayudaré. Por ayudar a mi aldea hare cualquier cosa y si esos enemigos serán un grave problema a futuro es preferible eliminarlos de una vez. –dice con seriedad dejando ver que había dejado el juego de lado y el pequeño rubio cambió su forma de verlo, el cómo habló y lo que dijo hizo que lo viera con admiración mientras que el rubio mayor mostraba orgullo y respeto en su mirada. –te admito que ya había descubierto algo de ese grupo espiando a Orochimaru, mas cuando él se separó de ellos les perdí toda pista… ¿por cierto? No lo haremos sólo nosotros dos ¿verdad? Por muy poderoso que sea tu ahora y teniendo mi ayuda no creo que podamos contra varios ninjas que son de clase "S"

-¿Cómo que dos ero-sennin? ¿y yo qué? ¿estoy pintado? –dice el pequeño rubio mirándolo ofendido haciendo que Jiraiya lo mire con tranquilidad.

-Como decía con nosotros dos no bastará, espero tengas en mente alguien más para que nos ayude. –dice regresando su mirada al rubio mayor ignorando completamente al menor.

-Nunca me toman en cuenta. –dice deprimido el pequeño rubio poniéndose de rodillas y haciendo círculos en el suelo mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba. – ¡Pero eso no importa! ¡Un día seré hokage y haré que todos me respeten y tomen en cuenta dattebayo! –dice enérgico recuperando el ánimo mientras se ponía en pie y mantenía una mano en alto.

Naruto adulto no pudo evitar sonreír divertido y a la vez nostálgico ya que tenía mucho sin gritar a los cuatro vientos su deseo de ser hokage para tener la admiración de los demás. Por otro lado Jiraiya no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido, en cierta parte ese rubio enérgico le recordaba a él mismo y le era imposible odiarlo o no querer ayudarlo a lograr su meta.

-No se preocupe ero-sennin. No sólo seremos TRES. –remarcó más la palabra "tres" para que su mini copia lo escuchara y el pequeño rubio volteó a verlo emocionado sonriendo de oreja a oreja por ser tomado en cuenta. –Kakashi-sensei nos ayudará contando a Uchiha Itachi. –el sannin no se sorprendió ya que le había contado la historia del Uchiha. –como le dije mis dos compañeros de equipo vinieron conmigo y ellos son muy poderosos. Y también estarán con nosotros la versión pequeña de mis dos compañeros junto con Kisame un ex akatsuki. Si nos dividimos es porque yo vine a buscarlo para pedir su ayuda y los otros dos grupos fueron en busca de dos posibles aliados más que nos ayudaran en la lucha, los cuales no diré dicha identidad hasta que me sea confirmado su ayuda… pensándolo mejor no le diré nada, creo que será mejor que los vea usted mismo. –dice divertido y a la vez con un toque de misterio y Jiraiya alzó una ceja mostrando extrañeza por otro lado el pequeño rubio vio como su yo del futuro le guiñaba el ojo de forma cómplice para que no dijera nada por lo que se mantuvo calladito como solían decirle que si estaba así se veía más bonito.

* * *

Dentro del estómago de una serpiente la cual era perteneciente a Orochimaru se encontraban los dos Sasuke junto con el sannin e Itachi. Con lo poco que hablaban los tres Uchiha le habían resumido la situación.

-Me gustaría saber donde esta ese portal. –dice con interés y a la vez de forma tétrica el sannin.

-Pues quédate con las ganas. –dice cortante Sasuke y Orochimaru ríe divertido ante su actitud.

-Sabía que sería demasiado hermoso que me dijeran esa información. Se ve que aún no confían del todo en mí. –dice con burla.

-¿piensas que estamos tan locos como para confiar en un traidor sediento de poder que su meta más grande es destruir konoha? –dice con ironía Sasuke adulto.

-Sin embargo se ve que confías demasiado en Itachi que también es un traidor que mató a toda tu familia. –dice con burla y al instante los tres Uchiha fruncieron el entrecejo. –por cierto aún no me has dicho como es que están ustedes dos. –dice apuntando con la mirada a ambos Sasuke. –con Itachi-kun.

-Suena repetitivo, pero igualmente te lo diré: eso no te concierne, así que quédate con las ganas de saberlo. –contesta cortante el Uchiha del futuro y la sonrisa burlona del sannin se amplía.

-No sé cómo quieren una alianza conmigo si no confían en mí. –dice falsamente ofendido.

-Ya me hartaste. –dice con fastidio el pequeño Sasuke. – ¿nos ayudarás o no? Si no quieres sólo dilo y nos vamos. Que la ayuda que buscamos en ti podemos buscarla en otra persona. –Sasuke adulto e Itachi no pudieron evitare sonreír de forma arrogante ante lo dicho por el pequeño y Orochimaru bufa con fastidio.

-Como sabrán esta alianza también me conviene a mí. No desaprovecharé la oportunidad de destruir akatsuki ahora que la tengo. –esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para los tres Uchihas, sabían que si los iba ayudar y justamente en ese momento se escucho un "puff" y en medio del círculo que formaban los cuatro hombres apareció una pequeña nube de humo que al dispersarse dejó ver a un pequeño sapo y el sannin ensanchó los ojos. –espera, ¿no me dirás que también pidieron la ayuda de Jiraiya? –pregunta con fastidio.

-Este sapo no es de Jiraiya sino de su alumno en mi época. –dice indiferente el pelinegro inclinándose para mirar más de cerca al sapo sin ver la expresión molesta del sannin, no tenía ganas de ser aliado del alumno de su ex compañero de equipo, ya que pensaba que sería un tarado pervertido como lo era el viejo Jiraiya, pero mientras no sea su ex compañero de equipo en persona se le hacía aceptable.

-Naruto-kun me dijo que le entregue especialmente a usted este pergamino Uchiha-san. –dice de forma respetuosa el sapo después de dejarle caer en la mano que el morocho extendía dicho pergamino que sostenía con la boca. –dijo que sólo lo lea usted y nadie más. –los cuatro alzan una ceja extrañado.

Sasuke adulto se puso de pie y comenzó abrir el pergamino para leerlo ante la atenta mirada de los demás, aunque en cierta forma disimulaban su interés.

Mi estimado teme: (cuando Sasuke leyó esto le dio un leve tic en la ceja derecha que los demás notaron, por lo que alzaron más su ceja con extrañeza)

Primero que nada te mando saludos. La verdad no te extraño nada, a la que extraño es a Sakura-chan, en especial su bien creciditos senos. Por cierto ¿has notado lo mucho que le crecieron estos últimos diez años? (el tic nervioso en el pelinegro se había marcado mucho más y ahora hasta una vena se le había hinchado en la frente haciendo que los demás se preguntaran: ¿Qué demonios leía como para ponerse así, en especial para expresar algo que no sea fastidio o arrogancia?)

¡Uff! Cada que veo lo mucho que deja ver su escote te juro que me hacen crearme un montón de fantasías… ¿conoces las famosas rusas? Si las conoces ya te imaginarás lo que me gustaría que me hiciera Sakura-chan con sus pechonalidades ¡dattebayo! Pero si no las conoces sólo te digo que leas uno de mis libros y ahí las conocerás (otra vena había aparecido en la frente de Sasuke y un aura oscura y siniestra lo rodeaba haciendo que todos se alejaran de forma disimulada de él)

¡Pero bueno! Ya me desvié mucho del tema, por cierto no le digas esto a Sakura-chan porque no sólo me golpeará hasta que me muera sino que también se cubrirá su escote cada que este cerca de mí y eso sería como la muerte. (Una sonrisa tétrica adornó el rostro del pelinegro pensando que no sólo lo molerá a golpes cuando lo vea sino que también se lo dirá a Sakura para que lo remate rompiéndole todo los huesos y no sólo eso, le dirá que no sane a ese dobe pervertido sin contar que cuando la vea la obligará a que use blusas que cubran más.)

Me volví a desviar, pero en fin, sólo te mando este pergamino para informante que Ero-sennin aceptó unirse a nosotros. Si pedí que sólo tú leyeras este pergamino es porque no quiero que Orochy-gay se entere que su ex compañero se nos unirá, así como tampoco Ero-sennin sabe que estas tratando de hacer que tu pedófilo ex sensei se nos una. Creo que será divertido ver la sorpresa cuando los legendarios sannin se vean entre si ¡jojojo…!

Eso es todo teme.

¡Sin más que decir se despide tú muy apuesto, inteligente, tan maravilloso que es humanamente imposible amigo Uzumaki Naruto, sex-simbol y futuro hokage de konoha dattebayo!

_-(tks el dobe y sus taradeces, ya me encargar__é de ajustar cuentas con él cuando lo vea) –_sus ojos mostraron decisión e incluso se vieron tan sedientos de sangre que hacía ver los de Orochimaru como los de un lindo gatito. –_ (de igual forma lo último me parece interesante)_ –una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro y los demás pensaron que se volvió loco, es más hasta Orochimaru se sentía cuerdo alado de él. –gracias, ya puedes retirarte. –dice cortante mirando al sapo mientras guarda el pergamino entre su ropa. –sólo me informa que cumplió con su misión y una sarta de pendejadas. Ya lo conoces. –dice cortante al ver la mirada interrogante de Itachi y este asintió.

-Creo que nosotros debemos informarle a Naruto y Sakura que Orochimaru estará con nosotros. –dice con tranquilidad y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. –lo haré yo y mandaré a dos cuervo para que les entreguen el mensaje. –dice indiferente y Sasuke volvió a asentir mientras que los otros dos se mantenían al margen.

* * *

-¡Bajo el mar! ¡Bajo el mar! ¡Échate un pedo, salen burbujas y huele mal! –cantaba Kisame mientras manejaba el timón y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro en son de la música.

La pequeña peli-rosa se tapaba los oídos ante la voz tan desafinada y horrible que desprendía el azulino mientras cantaba. Por otro lado Sakura adulta estaba de lo más tranquila sentada en un escalón del barco leyendo un pergamino de técnicas.

_-(¿Cómo puede leer tan tranquila mientras escucha a ese raro cantar así de feo? Yo a__ún tapándome los oídos siento mis tímpanos retumbar T.T)_ –pensaba la pequeña peli-rosa mirando sorprendida a su yo del futuro.

En ese momento frente a Sakura adulta aparece un pequeña nube de humo que al dispersarse deja ver un pequeño sapo de color amarillento. Tanto Kisame como la pequeña Sakura caminan hacia Sakura colocándose atrás de ella y viendo sobre sus hombros al sapo que tenía un pergamino en la boca. El sapo saltó a las piernas de la peli-rosa y esta con tranquilidad puso el pergamino que leía a un lado y se quitó un par de tapones de las orejas.

_-(con razón andaba tan tranquila leyendo U¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de la pequeña peli-rosa.

-Gracias. –dice sonriéndole amigable al sapo y este en respuesta dijo un simple "croak" y desapareció en una nube de humo.

La peli-rosa con toda tranquilidad revisó el pergamino notando que decía un "si está la vieja contigo no dejes que lo vea", la chica se encogió de hombros y abrió sin más el pergamino.

¡Hola Sakura-chan!:

Espero que te esté yendo muy bien en tu misión. Te extraño mucho, en especial tus amorosos golpes, por favor nota el sarcasmo en mis últimas palabras. (Tanto a las Sakura como a Kisame les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca)

Pero lo que más extraño son a tus dos comadres que yo llamo pituca y petaca, por si no sabes quienes son, te lo diré: son esas dos hermosas montañas que tienes en tu pecho… ¡oh como las adoro y extraño verlas! En especial desearía un día chocar contigo de frente y que pituca y petaca reciban mi hermoso rostro esculpido por los Dioses. (Una vena se había hinchado en la frentezota de ambas peli-rosas mientras que Kisame no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que cayó al instante cuando la peli-rosa adulta lo fulminaba con la mirada)

Por favor salúdame a pituca y petaca de mi parte. (Un tic nervioso apareció en las cejas de ambas peli-rosas mientras que Kisame se topaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada) También mándale saludos de mi parte a la pequeña y tierna Sakura-chan (la mencionada se sonrojó un poco aún así seguía molesta con ese rubio pervertido), a mi compadre Kisame. (El mencionado sonrío de forma socarrona) Y si ya encontraste a la vieja y a Shizune-neesan me las saludas también.

Bueno entrando al punto del porque te escribo es para anunciarte que Ero-sennin aceptó ayudarnos. No le quise decir que pediremos ayuda de sus ex compañeros de equipo, me gustaría más que se sorprenda cuando los vea. Será interesante ver cómo reacciona cada uno. Así que por favor amiga del alma no le digas nada a la vieja si me ayudas prometo que te invitaré a comer en el restaurante que quieras.

Se despide de ti el hombre más inteligente, bello, apuesto, varonil y poderoso que será el futuro hokage de konoha y que para tu deleite tienes como amigo ¡dattebayo!

_-(ese Naruto y sus ocurrencias ¬¬ ya me encargar__é de hacerle pagar lo pervertido #¬¬… de igual forma le seguiré la corriente con su plan, debo admitir que también tengo curiosidad por ver qué cara pondrán los sannin cuando vean que trabajaran en equipo)_ –una sonrisa traviesa adornó el rostro de la peli-rosa adulta.

-Yo diría que en la despedida lo describiría mejor poner el hombre más idiota, pervertido, escandaloso, tonto, molesto que para desgracia es tu amigo y compañero de equipo. –dice la pequeña peli-rosa entrecerrando sus ojos y Kisame rió con diversión.

-Finalmente dices algo cuerdo rosadita. –exclama divertido palmeándole el hombro en son de felicitación.

-No molestes retrasado que pone cara de drogado cuando maneja un timón. –Kisame la mira ofendido y la Sakura adulta suspira con pesadez al ver que se acerca otra pelea entre esos dos.

-Oye no me ofendas con eso que antes de ser un asesino despiadado que se unió a un extraña organización soñaba con ser capitán de un barco como este. –dice ofendido y a ambas peli-rosas les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡oh! ¿ese no es un cuervo de Itachi? –pregunta mirando en el cielo y al instante el par de peli-rosa hicieron lo mismo viendo a un cuervo volar en círculos sobre ellos.

El cuervo se empinó para volar en caída, al estar un poco más abajo aleteo y se colocó en las piernas de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿a las invocaciones les gusta ponerse en tus piernas o qué? –pregunta Kisame divertido y la pequeña Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Soy irresistible para todos e incluso los animales. –dice divertida mientras le quita el pequeño pergamino que el ave tenia amarrado en su cuello. Kisame no pudo evitar reír divertido mientras que la pequeña volvía a rodar los ojos notando que era igual de ególatra que el rubio.

Encontramos a Orochimaru y aceptó ayudarnos.

-¡Jajajaja…! No cabe duda que ese pergamino lo escribió Itachi. –decía entre carcajadas Kisame y la pequeña peli-rosa tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca ante lo directo y de pocas palabras que era tanto en persona como escribiendo.

-Créeme, si Sasuke-kun hubiera escrito el pergamino no hubiera mucha diferencia. –dice Sakura adulta con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Entonces ese pudo escribirlo Sasuke? –pregunta Kisame dejando de reír y la peli-rosa niega. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco la letra de Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei y Naruto a la perfección y está definitivamente no es de Sasuke-kun. –dice con tranquilidad.

-Entonces confirmado: eso lo escribió Itachi… ¡jajaja…! –dice soltando nuevamente la carcajada y la pequeña peli-rosa suspira con pesadez tratando de acostumbrarse a ese loco.

* * *

En unas aguas termales se encontraban Jiraiya y Naruto adulto teniendo sólo una pequeña toalla amarrada en la cadera. Ambos varones estaban con baba escurriéndoles de la comisura de los labios viendo atentos por un agujero en la madera que dividía el baño femenino del masculino.

Atrás de ellos el pequeño rubio también usando sólo una toalla amarrada en su cadera los miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Nombre si son tal para cual. –dice con fastidio y hasta algo ofendido el pequeño Naruto.

En eso siente algo en su cabeza seguido de unas uñas enterrándose haciendo que un par de gotas de lágrimas se asomen de la comisura de sus ojos. Mira hacia abajo para ver en el estanque que es lo que se le subió en la cabeza viendo a un cuervo con ojos rojos que de la nada comenzó a picotearlo.

-¡Kya…! ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo! –decía exaltado mientras corría en círculos agitando sus manos y lágrimas salían de sus ojos ante el dolor.

Ambos espías pervertidos voltean para ver qué es lo que hace gritar al niño para así callarlo y que los deje seguir recolectando información para sus libros, pero les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver al pequeño corriendo en círculos agitando sus manos mientras que un cuervo que tenía en la cabeza lo picoteaba.

El rubio adulto saltó dando una voltereta en el aire encima del pequeño y tomó con una de sus manos al cuervo, al instante el pequeño Naruto cayó boca arriba en el agua con los ojos en forma de cruz.

Naruto desamarró el pequeño pergamino que el cuervo tenia en su cuello y lo soltó para que emprendiera su vuelo. Con tranquilidad abrió el rollo.

Encontramos a Orochimaru y aceptó ayudarnos.

Por cierto, mi otouto del futuro dice que disfrutes estos días Naruto-kun porque cuando te vea te meterá un chidori en el culo seguido del pergamino que mandaste, que por esa razón no lo quemó y lo guardó.

El rubio pasó saliva con dificultad lamentándose haber escrito esas cosas en el pergamino que le mandó a Sasuke.

_-(s__ólo espero que Sakura-chan no quiera meterme su pergamino por el culo también T.T aquí es cuando lamento haber mandando pergaminos tan grandes T.T hubiera mandado pequeñitos como los de Itachi T.T… algo me dice que en vez de eso no debí escrito lo que puse, pero es que no pude resistirme T.T)_ –el rubio estaba más pálido que una hoja detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Jiraiya.

-¿pasa algo malo? ¿Qué dice el pergamino? –dice preocupado y el rubio se sobresalta.

-Nada. Sólo una amenaza juguetona de parte del teme. –dice nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

-¿teme? –exclama extrañado.

-Si, así le digo a mi amargado compañero de equipo que se la vive amenazándome, sólo espero que en verdad no cumpla la amenaza que viene aquí. –dice dramático y Jiraiya lo miró como si estuviera loco.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido y en las afueras de la aldea, algo alejado se encontraba Kakashi parado en la rama de un árbol y recargando su espalda en el tronco. Llevaba encima de su ropa una capucha que le cubría casi todo el rostro. De pronto frente a él cayeron de pie cuatro personas encapuchadas, tres eran de estatura más pequeña a la otra y también estaban encapuchados.

-Veo que lo consiguieron. –dice Kakashi tranquilo mientras se endereza.

-Y yo debí imaginarme que alguien como tú estaría involucrado en algo como esto… Kakashi. –dice Orochimaru dejando ver una sonrisa sádica que el peli-plata miró con desagrado.

-Es mejor que sigan manteniendo ese aspecto al menos hasta que salgamos de los terrenos de la aldea de fuego. –dice Kakashi ignorando el comentario del sannin y mirando a Itachi trasformado en Naruto y Sasuke trasformado en Sakura, éstos simplemente asintieron. –Por cierto Sasuke-kun, me dijeron que dejaste flechado al alumno de Guy. –dice burlón mirándolo y al instante ambos Sasuke hicieron una mueca de desagrado aunque el mayor lo demostró mas, de sólo recordar como tuvo que esquivar los besos que le mandaba Lee le ponía la piel chinita sin contar que sus raras miradas y coqueteos le provocaban náuseas. Por otro lado Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír levemente divertido al recordar esa escena y Kakashi amplió su sonrisa bajo su máscara mientras que Orochimaru rodaba los ojos con fastidio no interesándose en saber de lo que hablaban.

-Andando. –dice indiferente Sasuke adulto dando media vuelta, sabiendo que lo más sano para su salud mental era ignorar el comentario de Kakashi. –iremos al punto de reunión. Seguramente el dobe nos está esperando. –y sin decir más comienza a saltar las ramas siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

La pequeña Sakura había ido a dormir a uno de los camarotes del barco. Por otro lado en la cubierta se encontraban Kisame sentado en el piso mirando con tranquilidad al frente mientras sostenía una pequeña botella de sake, a su lado estaba la Sakura adulta también sentada sosteniendo en su mano derecha una botella de sake mientras miraba con tranquilidad las estrellas.

-¿Dime rosadita mayor? –dice Kisame flexionando su pierna derecha y apoyando su codo en esta para apoyar su mejilla en su puño volteando hacia Sakura sonriéndole pícaro. – ¿Qué viste en el hermano de Itachi? Por lo que pude notar desde pequeña estas coladita por él.

-No pensé que a una persona como tú le tomara interés a esta clase de cosas. –dice divertida, mirándolo de reojo para después darle un sorbo a su botella.

-Estoy aburrido y cualquier cosa que me entretenga es bien recibida. –dice despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Sakura sonrío divertida y regresó su vista al cielo y se mantuvo en silencio haciéndole creer a Kisame que no hablaría.

-Al principio fue simple atracción. Sasuke-kun me parecía atractivo y era el más popular. Todas estaban o están loquitas por él sin contar que es muy fuerte y su actitud es genial para las chicas de esa edad. –comienza a explicar con tranquilidad y Kisame la mira divertido. –la que se ganara su corazón sin duda seria la envidia de todas, eso pensaba. En verdad me atraía y aún me atrae. Pero antes sólo fue atracción y admiración que confundí con amor. Después de todo era una niña inmadura que no conocía de la vida. Cuando me tocó estar en su equipo me lo tomé como si me hubiera sacado la lotería y me creí, sabiendo que era la envidia de mis compañeras de clase. Pero… pero el convivir con Sasuke me di cuenta que no era sólo una cara bonita y un chico inteligente y poderoso. Me di cuenta que escondía algo y eso era una enorme soledad y tristeza. Llegó un tiempo en el que mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke crecieron sin darme cuenta. A pesar de sólo tener doce años conocí lo que en verdad era amor. Ya no me gustaba sólo el físico de él sino que amaba y aceptaba su forma de ser. Sasuke pasó de ser el simple capricho de una niña que siempre tuvo una vida fácil a pasar a ser lo que más quería aún a costa de mi vida. El que él me salvara siempre, que me protegiera, que de forma inocente me cuidara e incluso el que siempre rechazara mis invitaciones a una cita o mis acercamientos me hicieron quererlo como no tienes una idea. Con el tiempo y a pesar de no tenerlo cerca ese amor fue creciendo, que ya no me importaba si me correspondía, sólo me importaba que él fuera feliz y esa oscuridad que siempre tuvo desapareciera. Que lograra tener la vida que se merece. Tu pregunta fue: ¿Qué le viste al hermano menor de Itachi? Y mi respuesta es: todo. Amo a Sasuke con sus defectos y virtudes. Para mi es más importante el interior de Sasuke que su exterior.

-¿me estás diciendo que si estuviera deforme aún sentirías eso? –pregunta burlón y Sakura ríe divertida.

-Exactamente. –dice con seguridad.

-Que fuerte. –dice falsamente sorprendido. –y que cursi. –dice con burla para después empinarse la botella y tomarse todo el contenido de un trago.

-Tú me preguntaste. –dice divertida.

-Lo sé. –exclama indiferente mientras avienta la botella hacia el mar y se pone de pie. –sabía que tu cursi historia me aburrirá tanto al grado de darme sueño. –dice despreocupado y un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de la chica. – ¡gracias por el cuento antes de dormir! Ahí me despiertas cuando me toque la guardia. –se da media vuelta manteniendo su mano en alto en son de despedida.

-Tarado. –dice con fastidio viendo alejarse y sabia que él perfectamente la escuchó como también sabía que se alejaba con una sonrisa socarrona. –bueno ya sal. Es de mala educación escuchar a los demás a escondidas. –dice regresando su mirada al cielo y de atrás de una biga se asoma algo apenada la pequeña Sakura.

-Lo siento. –dice acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. –no podía dormir. No fue mi intención escuchar su plática, pero cuando Kisame nombró a Sasuke-kun no pude aguantar la curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato ¿sabías? –dice indiferente mirándola de reojo y la pequeña bajó la cabeza apenada. –eres ninja, deberías saber que debes ocultar tu chakra cuando estas espiando, pero incluso Kisame se dio cuenta de tu presencia.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una inútil como ninja, no tienes que dejármelo ver a cada rato. –dice con fastidio mirándola molesta y su acompañante sólo se empina la botella para darle un gran sorbo. –pensé que mi amor por Sasuke-kun había desaparecido con el tiempo y me había desilusionado, pensé que ahora lo veía como amigo porque me había resignado a que nunca me haría caso. –dice con tristeza después de un largo silencio y Sakura la miró de reojo.

-¿Crees que el amor que sientes hacia Sasuke-kun es tan pobre que se borraría sólo porque piensas que nunca serás correspondida? –pregunta tranquila y la pequeña niega.

-No, pero… pero el ver como lo tratas ahora, que eres indiferente a sus acercamientos, que incluso lo golpeas y te enojas con él había hecho que el amor que sentías se trasformara en amistad y por esa razón Sasuke-kun había dejado de tratarte como una molestia. –Sakura adulta sólo sonríe con diversión mientras niega divertida.

-A eso se le llama madurar. Como le dije a Kisame, llegue a un punto en el que mi amor por él maduro demasiado que dejé de darle la razón de todo y noté sus defectos, en especial noté cuando está mal en sus acciones. Pero tienes que vivir muchas cosas para llegar a esa etapa. Sé que nuestra llegada hará que ustedes no vivan las mismas cosa que nosotros y no tengan los mismos sufrimiento, pero si tú te propones a madurar y mejorar, si tu amor por Sasuke-kun es tan grande como dices, algún día también madurara, aunque no sé si sea más rápido de lo que me pasó a mí en mi época o será más lento.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun corresponde nuestros sentimientos en el futuro? –pregunta ansiosa y Sakura amplía su sonrisa divertida volteándola a ver.

-¿Así que eso era lo que más te morías por preguntar? –dice burlona y al instante las mejillas de la peli-rosa adquieren un intenso sonrojo. –pero no te diré ni te daré alguna señal de esa respuesta. –le guiña un ojo divertida y la pequeña la mira desilusionada.

-La razón por la que no podía dormir. –comienza hablar nuevamente después de unos minutos de un tranquilo silencio mientras ambas miraban las estrellas y Sakura adulta la miró de reojo notando como su mini copia seguía mirando el cielo. –es porque estaba dándole vueltas a lo que me dijiste antes de llegar al puerto. Me di cuenta que tienes razón. Debería tener más orgullo y si decidí ser ninja fue para proteger mi aldea y no para tener una cita con Sasuke-kun. Pero también soy ninja para proteger a los que amo y para hacer eso tengo que hacerme fuerte. El ser inteligente y buena controlando el chakra no es suficiente. –Sakura adulta sonríe orgullosa. –gracias por abrirme los ojos. –dice volteando a verla y dedicándole una amigable sonrisa. –al principio pensé que me decía eso porque me odiabas o no soportabas la forma en la que eras antes, pero me di cuenta que si me tratas con dureza es porque quieres que sea mejor y que me esfuerce para serlo… sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías entrenarme o al menos enseñarme algunas técnicas? –la peli-rosa niega haciendo que la pequeña la mire decepcionada.

-No es mi deber entrenarte Sakura y no cambiaré eso. Quiero que admires a mi maestra y que vivas lo que yo viví cuando recibí sus consejos y enseñanzas. No te quitaré esa oportunidad porque créeme cuando te digo que será algo muy valioso. –dice de forma sincera y cálida, acariciándole la cabeza y la pequeña le sonríe con entendimiento.

-Tsunade-sama es quién te convirtió en lo que eres ¿verdad? –pregunta tranquila al momento de regresar su mirada al cielo.

-En gran parte, pero a ella le debo demasiado. –dice también regresando su mirada al cielo mostrando tristeza y melancolía en sus ojos.

-Tsunade. –dice el nombre para sí misma. –me muero por conocerla. –sus ojos mostraron emoción y a la vez ilusión.

_-(Y yo me muero por volverla a ver… cuando murió pensé que jamás la volvería a ver mientras viviera pero le agradezco a la vida, __al destino y a Kami que me diera esta oportunidad…Tsnade-shishou)_ –sus ojos dejaron de mostrar tristeza y melancolía para mostrar felicidad y emoción. –mañana temprano llegaremos y estarás más cerca de conocer a mi maestra, pero te pido que guardes el secreto hacia ella respecto a que fue mi maestra en mi época y sepas ganarte su confianza para que comparta sus enseñanzas contigo. –dice sin mirarla y de una forma llena de emoción, y su mini copia la miró sorprendida, para después sonreír de oreja a oreja y asentir con emoción.

**Continuar****á**

**pfff! he de admitir ke me tarde demasiado con ste fis U^^ notece mi sonrisa nerviosa... por favor nome tiren de tomates T.T mejor tierenme a sus hermanos de arriba de 20 y abajo de 27 ^^ a y ke sten papotes *¬* tampoko me enojo si me tiran sasuke, gaara, kakashi, neeji, suigetsu *¬* minatos *¬***

**preguntas estupidas hechas por mua, lo ke no sepan ruso significa yo... neesa eso es frases ¬¬, ademas no te hagas la bilingüe ke muy apenas sabes dos idiomas, osea español y español nako u.u... kao ke haces aki O.O como te metiste imoto... es se-cre-to *o*... ¬¬... *o*...vete a tus fic ¬¬... no kello ^^**

**¿kisame algun dia cumpira su sueño de ser capitan de un barco?... si lo siguen intentando si ^^... imoto no te metas en mis preguntas ¬¬ ste es mi espacio con los lectores en donde expresio mis dudas y saco a flote mi yo interni (imaginenme aka meditando como lo hace bandam en sus pelis ^^)... bueno ya ke neesan se puso a meditar en una pocicion extraña yo hare las preguntas por ella ^^... sakate kaoru ese espacio es mio ¬¬... pero stabas meditando (dice haciendo cara dl gato de sherk)...meditando mi ovarios y esos ni cerebro tienen, asi ke rumbale oo juro ke pongo en el sig kapi ke itachi muere wuajajaja... ok por eso digo ke te dejo tu espacio... bueno ya ke las hermanas menores no interrupiran sigo con mis preguntas... ¿ke kara pondran orochy y jiraiya cuando se vean? sasuke lograra meterle a naruto el chidori y pergamino por el culo? ¿pepe el toro es inocente? pakita la dl barrio sacara nueevo disko? porke mis calzones d la suerte estan tan desgastados ke keda el puro ilo y eran de abuelita y ahora son tanga? porke mi perro salio gay? si pEpe peekas pika papas ¿donde sta el piko con el ke pepe pekas piko papas? porke vaca se escribe con v y burro con b?**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA Y SPERO KE EL KAPI HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOTES**

**KISS**


	18. ¡Oh, preciada venganza!

**¡Oh, preciada venganza!**

En un enorme salón estilo oriental, sentados sobre unos cojines formando un círculo estaban cerca de quince hombres, un par de mujeres y un cerdo. Todos tenían expresión de seriedad, incluso la rubia de enormes senos.

Todos tenían sostenido un vaso que estaba sobre el piso, la única que no sostenía uno era la pelinegra que se le veía una expresión preocupada, al igual que el cerdito con collar de perlas tenía en sus brazos.

-Tsunade-sama si pierde nos quedaremos sin nada. –le susurra asustada la pelinegra.

-No eches la mala suerte Shizune. –le susurra con fastidio. –tú confía en mi.

_-(siempre que lo hago nos quedamos sin dinero para comer -.-)_ –Shizune soltó un largo suspiro llena de resignación comenzando a idear una forma de ganar algo de dinero de perdido para comer.

-Uno, dos tres. –dijo uno de los hombres y sólo terminó de decir tres todos levantaron los vasos a la vez dejando ver un par de dados.

-¡Gané! –grita emocionada la rubia alzando ambas manos, pero su expresión triunfante se borró al instante y su rostro mostró preocupación mientras que la pelinegra aún no se creía que haya ganado. – ¿gané? –susurra para sí misma de una forma preocupada.

-¿Ganó? –dice para sí misma Shizune como tratando de creérselo.

_-(tengo un mal presentimiento -.- nunca gano y cuando lo hago es porque algo malo va a pasar U-.-)_

* * *

Era una linda mañana y en uno de los puertos del país del agua desbordan un barco dos peli-rosa muy parecidas que hacían ver como si fueran hermanas y un raro hombre de piel azul y facciones de pescado, el cual cargaba en su espalda una enorme espada envueltas en vendas. Los tres traían puestas capuchas cafés que no les tapaban el rostro.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno fue que la gente a su alrededor los miraba de forma cautelosa y parecían temerles.

-¿O soy yo o se me quedan viendo como si fuera el asesino de una organización de criminales? –pregunta extrañado Kisame y al par de chicas les resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Eres o más bien eras un asesino de una organización de criminales. –dice la peli-rosa menor mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Tú misma lo dijiste rosadita, era, más ya no lo soy. Ahora soy un héroe que lucha por la justicia en este mundo. –dice en forma heroica mirando el horizonte con añoranza dándole un aire más heroico.

-Loco. –susurra la peli-rosa alejándose un par de pasos de él.

-Pues yo digo que esa es la razón de que se nos queden viendo así. –dice la peli-rosa mayor apuntando hacia un cartelón que estaba pegado en un póster frente a ellos.

Al instante la peli-rosa menor y Kisame se acercan de forma acelerada y casi pegan sus rostros en el cartelón.

SE BUSCAN

(Abajo venía un dibujo mal hecho de los tres, a las chicas les habían puesto expresión de locas psicópatas con colmillos y todo, además que les habían puesto un rosa más chillón a su pelo. En medio de ellas estaba Kisame, dibujado de forma principesca y con brillitos alrededor)

LOS TRES SON LADRONES DE BARCOS, SI LOS VE DENUNCIELOS.

SE OFRECE LA RECOMPENZA DE *** YENES

La pequeña Sakura arrancó el cartelón con rapidez sabiendo que seguramente había más pegados en el puerto y que el quitar uno no servirá de nada y lo miraba con horror, mientras que los otros dos tenían muecas de indignación.

-Mi pesadilla se hizo realidad. –dice horrorizada mientras ponía expresión de shock y un relámpago se vio atrás de ella dándole más drama a la escena, ya se imaginaba a sí misma con su carrera ninja por los suelos y siendo llevada por ANBU a una oscura celda mientras la tenían esposada.

-Esos dibujantes han arruinado mi sex-appel ¡válgame la redundancia! ¿Desde cuándo yo el gran Kisame tengo aire principesco? Me quitaron mi fachada de asesino intimidante con ese dibujo de mierda. –dice indignado.

-¿Y qué hay con la recompensa? Es muy poquita. Yo valgo mucho más. –dice indignada Sakura adulta.

-¿Eso es lo qué les preocupa? –pregunta furiosa la pequeña. – ¿Qué no lo entienden? ¡Somos tachados de delincuentes! –grita alterada. –pensé que habían dicho que había sido un robo perfecto y nadie nos había visto.

-Tienes razón. –dice pensativa la otra peli-rosa y Sakura suspira aliviada de que la cordura haya albergado al menos a uno de esos dos. –bueno, esto nos enseña que no todo se hace a la perfección siempre. Seguramente alguien nos alcanzó a ver. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia y la pequeña cayó estilo anime con su pie derecho alzado convulsionándose.

-Pobrecita. No soportó tantas sorpresas. –dice con burla Kisame mirando a la pequeña como si fuera una pordiosera.

-¿Qué recomiendas? –dice volteándolo a ver.

-¿Eh? –Kisame la mira sin entender.

-Bueno tú has sido un criminal de hueso colorado, debes tener al menos una idea de que hacer en estos casos. Sería muy problemático tener a ANBU o ninjas del país atrás de nosotros o toparnos con alguno y nos reconozca obligándonos a pelear para evitar que nos atrapen ya que eso entorpecerá nuestra búsqueda. –explica con tranquilidad como si no notara que toda persona ahí los había reconocido y los miraban algo asustados debatiéndose en qué hacer con esos criminales.

-¡Ah! –exclama como cayendo en cuenta de eso y se soba la barbilla pensativo. –pues podríamos cubrirnos el rostro con las capuchas para que no nos reconozcan, pero creo que es demasiado tarde para eso. –dice apuntando hacia atrás donde estaban los aldeanos del puerto apuntándolos mientras cuchicheaban.

-¡SON ELLOS! –oyeron que grito alguien haciendo que miren hacia atrás sobre su hombro mirando a unos cuantos ANBU siendo dirigidos a ellos por un civil.

-¡ES VERDAD Y KISAME, EL TRAIDOR DE LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA NIEBLA! –dice uno de los ANBU reconociéndolo. Al instante la frente de Kisame y Sakura se sombrea de negro mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

-Si los matamos nos traerán más problemas. –murmura Kisame pasando su pupila hacia la chica.

-¡Vaya genio! –dice con ironía. –si eras famoso aquí debiste cubrirte con la capucha desde que desbordamos.

-Ya sabes, uno se hace de fama sin darse cuenta. –dice en un tono juguetón y miran de reojo como los ANBU comienzan a hacer unos sellos con las manos a una velocidad impresionante y de forma coordinada. Ambos reconocieron dichos sellos, eran nada más y nada menos para hacer un campo de chakra que les impida escapar.

-Entre más jaleo armemos mas difícil se nos hará escapar. –dice resignada la peli-rosa. –lo mío no es huir así como una cobarde pero…

-Al mal paso darle prisa. –Kisame carga a la pequeña peli-rosa echándosela al hombro como si fuera un costal de papas y comienza a correr a la par de Sakura, ambos como si se anduvieran meando. Fueron tan rápidos que los ANBU no alcanzaron a terminar los sellos, sólo les faltaba uno, pero como ya no los tenían en su campo de visión tuvieron que detenerlos.

-No deben estar muy lejos. ¡Búsquelos! –dijo el capitán del escuadrón de ANBU y al instante cada uno saltó por diferente rumbo con el propósito de buscarlos.

Escondidos entre las cajas de un barco desembarcado cercano se encontraban escondidos Sakura y Kisame cargando a la pequeña peli-rosa, ambos observaban por donde se fue cada uno de los ANBU, usando un jutsu de tele trasportación sin que lo notaran se habían escondido ahí.

-Buena jugada, aunque estuvo cerca. –susurra Kisame no perdiendo de vista un ANBU que estaba ahí cerca buscándolos. – ¿ahora qué muñeca? –la mira notando como esta lo mira de reojo.

-El usar las capuchas se verá muy sospechoso. Necesitamos disfraces. –dice pensativa.

-¿Usamos un jutsu de trasformación?

-No sería mala idea, pero necesitamos nuestro chakra para usarlo y para eso tenemos que dejar de esconderlo haciendo que nos descubran. –Kisame asintió dándole la razón. –así que lo mejor es disfrazarse como lo haría cualquier civil.

-Interesante. –Kisame se soba la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. –busquemos esos disfraces. –dice en tono juguetón y la chica le sonrío de forma torcida levantando su pulgar haciendo destellar uno de sus dientes a todo estilo dúo cejotas y Kisame sonrío divertido, para después imitarla haciendo el mismo gesto.

* * *

Por las ramas de los árboles iban saltado Itachi y Kakashi seguidos del pequeño Sasuke y Orochimaru. El pequeño pelinegro miraba de forma desconfianda al sannin que iba al lado de él ya que en todo el camino se le quedaba viendo de una forma que le provocaban escalofríos.

-Sasuke se nos adelantó demasiado. –dice Kakashi de una forma despreocupada y mirando de reojo a Itachi.

-Estaba impaciente por ajustar cuentas con Naruto-kun. –dice con indiferencia y encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Entiendo. –una sonrisa divertida adornó su rostro bajo su máscara.

* * *

Naruto adulto se despertó sintiendo que su vejiga quería desechar liquitos. Aflojerado se levantó del futon donde había dormido sin notar que el de al lado no estaba ocupado mientras que el del otro lado aún se encontraba el sannin durmiendo a sus anchas.

Con pereza el rubio caminó hacia el baño de la habitación donde se estaban quedando, pero cuando intento abrir la puerta no se pudo haciendo que alce ambas cejas con extrañeza. Su vejiga le pedía con urgencia desechar los líquidos que acumuló en toda la noche y sentía que no podría retenerlos por mucho tiempo haciendo que con una mano se toca su entrepierna en un vano intento de retener su orina. La desesperación lo albergo y comenzó a mover con desesperación la perilla.

-¡Está ocupado dattebayo! –se oye el grito molesto del pequeño rubio desde adentro del baño.

_-(demonios -.- tenía que andarnos del baño al mismo tiempo -.- por algo somos uno mismo T.T)_ – ¿tardaras mucho? –pregunta con impaciencia.

-Lo más seguro que sí. La cena de ayer me hizo daño y tengo algo de diarrea dattebayo. –dice entre pujidos y al rubio adulto se le sombreo la frente de azul mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban.

_-(es seguro que tardara y yo que me ando meando T.T además conociéndome estoy seguro que ese baño quedara inservible y si entro después que él moriré ante el aroma que dejara T.T no quiero entrar a ese baño T.T)_ –el rubio comenzaba a mover sus pies como si tratara de matar cucarachas, en eso oyó un potente pedo que provino desde adentro del baño haciendo que ponga mueca de asco. – ¡prefiero mear afuera que aquí, además ya no aguanto! –dice con desesperación dando media vuelta y sale corriendo de la habitación para ir a orinar afuera.

El rubio salió corriendo de la posada y se adentro en el bosque que estaba atrás del lugar. Se colocó frente a un árbol que algunas ramas altas que estaban alrededor le llegaban a la cintura y sin más se bajo la bragueta y sacó a su compadre de batalla.

Se oyó el ruidito de agua caer al piso y se vio algo de vaporcito mientras que el rubio ponía una expresión bobalicona, el alivio se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

-Siento como si hubiera renacido. Dattebayo. –dice con alivio en eso oyó que unas ramas atrás de él se mueven y aún orinando pone expresión seria y mira de reojo hacia atrás viendo a una linda e inocente ardilla salir de entre ellas. –solo es una ardillita. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro ante la exagerada actitud que tomo.

Termino de vaciar su vejiga y un escalofrió lo recorrió estremeciéndolo, ya saben, de esos escalofríos que recorre a uno cuando se anda meando y finalmente consigue orinar con tranquilidad.

El rubio metió nuevamente su compadre para que no se resfriara… ¡claro! Antes lo sacudió muy bien para no dejar residuos de orina. Ya abrochado el zíper soltó un largo suspiro lleno de alivio, ya se le hacía que se orinaba en los pantalones.

Desde los arbustos de atrás algo fue lanzado chocando contra el árbol que estaba frente al rubio haciendo que alce una ceja extrañado. Mira hacia abajo viendo que lo que choco contra el árbol fue una moneda de quinientos yenes, y gracias a todos los kamis no cayó sobre la área que él mismo mojo. Los ojos del rubio brillaron con emoción.

-¡Genial! ¡soy quinientos yenes más rico! – dice con emoción inclinándose para tomarlos, cosa que nunca debió de haber hecho porque en el momento que se inclino algo salió de un salto de los arbustos de atrás y fue tan rápido que lo único que se alcanzo a divisar fue a Sasuke adulto atrás del rubio sonriendo con arrogancia y un pergamino clavado en el culo del rubio, aun sobre la ropa.

Naruto levanto el rostro, sus ojos mostraban infinito dolor mientras lagrimeaban, miro hacia atrás sobre su hombro sintiendo ese enorme dolor en su trasero, se topo con la mirada llena de burla de Sasuke y bajo un poco más hacia su trasero viendo el pergamino que él mismo le mando enterrado en su pobre culito, incluso podía sentir la ropa adentro de su asterisco.

-¡Ahhh…! –grito de forma desgarradora Naruto mientras saltaba adolorido intentando sacarse el pergamino.

-Esto es música para mis oídos. –dice Sasuke agrandando su sonrisa poniendo cara de satisfacción.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi y Orochimaru que aun seguían saltando las ramas de los árboles se detuvieron al escuchar un grito desgarrador, los cuatro se miraron entre sí mostrando sorpresa y seriedad en sus ojos.

-¿Ese grito fue de Naruto? –pregunta Kakashi extrañado mirando a Itachi.

-Sasuke debió de haberse vengado. –dice pensativo Itachi.

-¿Qué le habrá hecho como para hacerlo gritar así? –dice con interés el pequeño Sasuke queriendo saber lo que le hizo para él hacerlo con el rubio de su edad.

-Ya estamos cerca, si nos apuramos podremos ver lo que le hizo. –dice despreocupado Kakashi comenzando a saltar las ramas nuevamente y los demás sintiéndose curiosos lo siguieron, los cuatro acelerando demasiado su paso.

* * *

Ante el tremendo grito desgarrador Jiraiya se despertó de golpe poniéndose de pie en un brinco mientras se ponía en posición de pelea volteando a todos lados en busca de algún intruso. Se vería genial en la pose en la que estaba al no ser por esa gran marca de baba seca que adornaba en la comisura de sus labios.

La puerta del baño se abrió al instante haciendo que el sannin voltee y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al ver al pequeño rubio salir acelerado del cuarto de baño mientras se subía los pantalones y miraba asustado a todos lado, incluso una hilera de papel higiénico tenia pegada en la suela de uno de sus zapatos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta alterado el rubio.

-No sé, pero vino de afuera. –dice con seriedad el sannin. Ambos asintieron levemente mirándose con seriedad y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

* * *

Orochimaru, Itachi, Kakashi y el pequeño Sasuke llegaron a dónde provino el grito y pusieron una mueca de horror al ver al pobre rubio tirado en el piso con el culo levantado intentando quitarse el pergamino que tenia enterrado ahí mientras lloraba, pero por más que intentaba quitárselo no lo lograba ya que se veía que se lo habían estancado muy profundo y cada que se lo jalaba disminuía fuerza porque le dolía de una forma inimaginable.

Itachi estaba incrédulo, en verdad no podía creer que Sasuke si haya cumplido su promesa, lo que le dejo ver que su otouto era aterradoramente un hombre de palabra. Al mirar de reojo al Uchiha hasta miedo le dio a Orochimaru al notar como disfrutaba el sufrimiento del rubio sonriendo de una forma espeluznante y ese brillo en su mirada lo hacía ver más tétrico.

-¡Maldito teme psicópata! ¡Esta vez si te pasaste! –gritaba entre lamentos el rubio y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa.

En eso llego corriendo el pequeño Naruto junto con Jiraiya y al ver al pobre rubio pusieron expresión de horror, e incluso el pequeño Naruto se cubrió su trasero como sintiendo el dolor de su yo del futuro.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¿Quién hizo esa atrocidad? –pregunta horrorizado el sannin haciendo que los demás se den cuenta de su presencia y Orochimaru al verlo puso una expresión de horror peor de la que puso cuando vio al rubio violado.

-Me dijeron que no iba a trabajar con este dobe. –dice despectivo apuntando al peliblanco y haciendo que este se dé cuenta de su presencia y lo mire asqueado.

-En ningún momento dijimos eso, solo dije que quien mando el sapo no fue él sino su alumno. –dice despreocupado Sasuke quitando por un momento su atención del sufrimiento de su amigo para ver a Orochimaru, pero nada más aclaro el detalle y volteo ver a su amigo llorar como niña.

-Yo no trabajo con bastardos traidores. –dice con firmeza Jiraiya mientras se cruza de brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Técnicamente él y yo somos unos traidores, sin contar que el pececito también lo es. –dice con tranquilidad Sasuke adulto quitando solo unos segundos su mirada del sufrimiento de su amigo para aclarar ese detalle, ya cumplida su misión regreso su mirada a su entretención favorita: ver sufrir a Naruto.

-Como sea, no quiero trabajar junto con un mariquita psicópata. –dice con firmeza Jiraiya fulminando con la mirada al sannin.

-¿A quién le dices mariquita, pervertido con cara de sapo? –dice furioso Orochimaru mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Qué te pasa maricón con complejos de serpiente? –pregunta indignado. – ¿cómo osas decirme cara de sapo? Eso es un insulto a este rostro apuesto que fue esculpido por los dioses.

Kakashi no sabe que mirar para divertirse, si la infantil pelea de los sannin o el sufrimiento de Naruto. El pequeño Sasuke ni se lo pensaba, mil veces prefería ver el sufrimiento de Naruto aunque sea el del futuro. Itachi pasaba su mirada de un sannin al otro suspirando resignado al ver a esos dos portarse como niños mandándose rayitos con la mirada, luego mira al rubio llorar aun intentándose sacar el pergamino haciendo una mueca de dolor para después pasar su vista a su otouto del futuro haciendo que como nota mental se apunte no molestarlo, al menos se podía desquitar con el Sasuke de su época que aun es más débil que él así que si puede molestarlo. El pequeño Naruto seguía mirando con horror a su yo del futuro.

-Ero-sennin por favor, se lo suplico, deje esa pelea para más de rato es que quiero disfrutarla también y apoyarlo en algunas cosas. –dice suplicante el rubio llamando la atención de ambos sannin.

-Supongo que ese es tu alumno. –dice con desprecio Orochimaru y mirándolo de reojo.

-En el futuro si y supongo que quien le enterró el pergamino es tu alumno, después de todo es igual de sádico y tiene cara de niña. –dice con burla haciendo que ambos Sasuke lo fulminen con la mirada.

-No sé, dime tu eso Sasuke-kun. –Orochimaru mira a Sasuke del futuro y se relame los labios provocando que una mueca de asco aparezca en todos, incluso en el Naruto con pergamino en el culo.

-Si, fue tu alumno, al que intentabas violar cuando se fue contigo y al que le pegaste lo maricón. Por años fue el cuerpo de tus deseos. –dice con burla el rubio adulto, no importa que se esté muriendo o el culo le duela a horrores sintiendo que se partirá en dos, si puede joder a Sasuke aprovechara cualquier momento, eso es lo que lo hace el héroe que es.

Orochimaru miro con burla al par de Sasuke, el pequeño lo miro con horror y el segundo lo miro con el sharingan haciendo que desvié su mirada mientras que Jiraiya y el pequeño Naruto soltaban una carcajada. Itachi suspiraba con pesadez y Kakashi se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

-¿quieres que meta más profundo ese pergamino dobe? –dice amenazante Sasuke y su mini copia espero que si lo haga para que sufra mas.

-¡Buaa…! ¡Eso no! Ero-sennin sáqueme esta cosa que ya no aguanto. –dice suplicante el rubio. El sannin suspira con pesadez y se acerca a él, toma el pergamino con ambas manos y apoya uno de sus pies en el trasero del rubio para hacer fuerza. –sea delicado por favor que mi culito es sagrado y ese bastardo me metió el maldito pergamino sin vaselina. –dice con pesar.

-El chiste es que sufras no que lo disfrutes. –dice con burla Sasuke haciendo sonrojar las mejillas de los dos pequeños mientras que Kakashi no se lo aguanto más y soltó la carcajada.

-¿Qué te pasa teme? Yo soy machin y jamás disfrutaría que me metan algo ahí. Si no disfrute cuando Kakashi-sensei me metió el dedo ¿Qué te hace pensar que disfrutare cuando me metan algo peor? –dice indignado y molesto. Al instante Kakashi dejo de reír notando como Itachi, Jiraiya y Orochimaru lo miraban de forma sospechosa.

-Amm… no es lo que piensan. –dice rápidamente mientras la frente se le sombrea de azul. –¡Enserio no es lo que piensan! –dice mas alterado al ver como lo miran. –solo fue para mofarme de él ante su impaciencia por atacar. –dice alterado al ver la mirada de todos mientras que el pequeño rubio lloraba internamente al recordar esa vez que lo ultrajaron cuando intento quitarle los cascabeles a Kakashi y ambos Sasuke sonreía con burla al recordarlo.

-Digamos que te creemos. –dice con burla Jiraiya. –sabia que eras pervertido Kakashi, pero no pensé que fueras un pedófilo gay como este. –dice apuntando con la mirada a Orochimaru el cual sonrío de forma socarrona y a Kakashi se le sombreé más la frente de azul.

-¡Que no fue así! ¡Yo no soy ni pedófilo ni gay! Me gustan las mujeres y maduritas.

-Aja. –exclaman con ironía ambos sannin haciendo que un aura deprimente rodee a Kakashi.

_-(ahora sé lo que se siente que jodan a uno)_— pensó mas deprimido.

-Luego se joden a Kakashi-sensei, pero ahora sáquenme el pergamino dattebayo. –dice con molestia el rubio, así con pergamino en el culo uno no podía disfrutar que se burlen de alguien.

-A la de tres lo saco. –dice con advertencia Jiraiya y el rubio asintió con temor para después morderse un brazo para soportar el dolor.

El pequeño Naruto se topo los ojos, no quería ver eso. Ambos Sasuke estaban en primera fila disfrutando el espectáculo al igual que Kakashi y Orochimaru. Itachi miraba con indiferencia sintiendo algo de compasión por el rubio.

-Uno, dos, tres. –y el sannin jalo con fuerza sacando el pergamino seguido de eso se oyó un tremendo grito mas desgarrador que cuando le metieron el pergamino, e incluso las aves volaron despavoridas al igual que algunos animales terrestres salieron corriendo asustado ante tremendo grito.

-Me siento ultrajado. – lloriqueaba echo ovillo en el piso mientras se chupaba un pulgar meciéndose.

Los Sasuke y Kakashi tenían esa sonrisa burlona adornando sus labios que le hacía competencia a la de Orochimaru. Itachi se aguanto las ganas de tocarse el trasero al sentir la sensación de dolor mientras que el pequeño rubio no se aguanto las ganas, se tocaba el trasero haciendo una mueca de dolor y mirando con pena a su yo del futuro, de igual forma que lo miraba el sannin, aunque cuando Jiraiya se dio cuenta que aun sostenía el pergamino que el rubio había tenido en el culo lo aventó asqueado.

-Después de esto no volverá a ser el mismo. –dice con lamento Jiraiya palmeándole el hombro al pequeño Naruto y este asintió dándole la razón. Ambos miraban con pena y compasión al traumado rubio que seguía en el piso.

-Dobe llorica. –dice con burla Sasuke adulto haciendo que el rubio salga de su actitud traumática y lo fulmine con la mirada.

-Métete un pergamino en el culo haber si no te pones igual o peor que yo. –dice furioso y sus ojos se tornaron rojos dejando ver que ante la furia el chakra del zorro quería salir buscando venganza y él con gusto lo dejara salir ¡total! Ya lo domina. Al ver y sentir ese chakra ambos sannin lo miraron con interés.

-No soy idiota como para hacer eso. –dice con burla.

-Claro porque terminara gustándote. –dice con burla mirándolo despectivo y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Ósea que te gusto? –pregunta con burla y Naruto gruño furioso.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Siento mi hombría pisoteada! –grita furioso e indignado. Los demás miraban atentos la pelea, extrañamente a los sannin se les hacia familiar, no dándose cuente que así son de infantiles ellos mismos cuando se pelean. –solo deja que me deje de doler el trasero y te moleré a golpes teme. –dice amenazante.

-Como sea. Mejor empínate que ya que te sacaron el pergamino sigue el chidori que prometí también te metería en el culo, agradece que no te metí ambos a la vez. –dice tétrico, Naruto sudo frío y sin importarle el dolor de su pobre trasero se puso de pie escondiéndose rápidamente atrás de Jiraiya que al ver la mirada de psicópata de Sasuke en él sonrío nervioso, y se estremeció al igual que los rubios al ver como la mano derecha del Uchiha brillaba con un chakra azul que provoca el sonido de un millar de pájaros, por lo que se aclaro la garganta.

-¡Mejor díganme que hace esta serpiente rastrera aquí! –dice fulminando con la mirada a Orochimaru tratando de desviar la atención del Uchiha, sentía algo de pena por el pobre rubio.

-Es verdad. Yo quiero saber porque también pidieron la ayuda del sapo asqueroso. –dice Orochimaru fulminando con la mirada al otro sannin.

-Aquí el único asqueroso eres tu Ororchi-marica.

-Cállate pervertido idiota. –ambos Sasuke y ambos rubios se les hizo extrañamente muy familiar esas ridículas e infantiles pelea mientras que Kakashi miraba con interés las peleas infantiles de los sannin, no pensó verlas algún día así que había que aprovechar la oportunidad y disfrutarlas.

_-(y las peleas infantiles se triplican -.- otouto vs Naruto-kun, otouto del futuro vs Naruto-kun del futuro y Jiraiya-sama vs Orochimaru -.-)_ –Itachi suelta un largo suspiro lleno de resignación.

* * *

En el país del Agua, los ANBU seguía buscando al trío de delincuentes que roban barcos, el cual suponían era comandado por Kisame, uno de los famosos siete espadachines de la niebla.

En una de las aldeas que estaban cerca del puerto se ven caminando por las calles a un hombre alto usando una peluca afro, bigote que parecía una brocha de pintar, vistiendo un kimono con varios colores que parecía de payaso. Lo más raro es que tenía un tono de piel en color azul. En uno de los lados del hombre iba una chica vistiendo como payaso y al otro lado una chica más pequeña también vistiendo como payaso, ambas con peluca afro de varios colores, los tres usaban lentes oscuros.

Un trío de ANBU que estaban por ahí al verlos una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca y al instante saltaron de los tejados poniéndose frente al trío haciendo que estos detengan su paso.

-¿Creyeron que nos engañarían con esos disfraces tan estúpidos? –pregunta con ironía el ANBU de en medio.

-¿Eh? –exclaman extrañados los tres payasos mirándose entre sí.

-Al menos hubieran buscado unos disfraces mejores. –dice con burla otro ANBU. –quedan detenidos. Más les vale no resistirse o les irá mal. –dice amenazante.

-¿Detenidos? ¿Por qué? –dice indignado el chico con piel azul.

-No se hagan los idiotas. –dice con fastidio y a la vez cada ANBU se puso atrás de cada payaso.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡Yo soy inocente de lo que sea que se me acuse! –decía molesta la payaso más pequeña intentando zafarse, mas los ANBU la sostenía con fuerza. A los tres los amarraron con cuerdas de chakra y se los echaron en los hombros cargándolos como costal de papas sin importarles que pataleen.

-¡Llamare a mi abogado! –decía furiosa la payasa más alta mientras era llevada al igual que sus compañeros, los cuales también alegaban.

Todo paso frente a un puesto de dangos y fue observado por tres personas que comían dangos con tranquilidad mientras bebían te, bueno solo dos lo hacían con tranquilidad, uno de ellos tenía un tic marcado en su ceja derecha. Uno era un hombre alto y fornido que tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto por vendas y solo dejaba al descubierto sus ojos, una capucha negra lo cubría y en su cabeza tenía un sombrero de paja. A su derecha estaba una mujer de exuberante cuerpo, vistiendo un sencillo kimono de color azul con un obi rojo marcando perfectamente su pequeña cintura y el kimono tenía un exuberante escote dejando ver su gran busto, su cabellera larga la tenia de color negro resaltando sus ojos verde jade, iguales a los de la pequeña a su derecha que tenía el cabello largo de un color castaño recogido en dos coletas. Vestía un kimono igual al de la chica de alado. La castaña era la que tenía el tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Si son delincuentes no entiendo porque ponerse disfraces tan ridículos. –dice con tranquilidad el hombre. –hubieran buscado disfraces más discretos como los de nosotros.

-Mas de acuerdo contigo no puedo estar Kisame. –dice con tranquilidad la pelinegra y la castaña casi cae estilo anime.

-¡¿COMO PUEDEN ESTAR TAN TRANQUILOS? ¡¿QUÉ NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE A ESAS PERSONAS SE LAS LLEVARON PORQUE LAS CONFUNDIERON CON NOSOTROS? –grita furiosa la pequeña castaña mientras los fulmina con la mirada.

-No grites rosita que harás que nos descubran. Recuerda que estamos siendo buscados. –dice con fastidio Kisame y la pequeña Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada. – además ¿por qué dices que los confundieron con nosotros? Esos tres no se parecían en nada a nosotros. –dice despreocupado al momento de agitar su mano restándole importancia.

-No sé. Tal vez lo pienso porque a nosotros es quien buscan los ANBU y porque uno de los que se llevaron tenía piel azul, las dos chicas que estaban con ellos eran de nuestra estatura y se veían sospechosos. –dice con ironía mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-¿Tú crees? –pregunta pensativo y la pequeña Sakura deseaba golpearse la cabeza con algo ante la desesperación que sentía.

-Los confundan con nosotros o no, eso no importa, ya se darán cuenta que no somos nosotros cuando les quiten los disfraces. –dice despreocupada Sakura y agitando su mano restándole importancia. –ahí notaran que esos tres en verdad eran simples payasos y el de piel azul no la tenía así en verdad, solo era pintura.

-Si. No sé cómo se hacen llamar ANBU si no pueden distinguir a una persona de piel azul de nacimiento a una que se la pinta. Esto hace que me avergüence de la aldea donde nací. –dice decepcionado. –pero en fin, esto nos conviene a nosotros, así por lo menos dejaran de buscarnos hasta que noten que no somos ellos. –Sakura adulta asintió dándole la razón.

_-(ósea que si se dieron cuenta que los confundieron con nosotros y solo se hicieron pendejos para molestarme -.- puede que sea mi versión del futuro, pero ya no la soporto al igual que al tiburón T.T a este paso terminare más loca que ellos T.T)_ –cascadas de lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la pequeña peli-rosa ahora castaña.

-Sigamos con la búsqueda. –dice Sakura adulta poniéndose de pie justo cuando termino sus dangos y Kisame asintió poniéndose de pie también comiéndose con rapidez el ultimo dango mientras que la pequeña Sakura se puso de pie resignada sintiendo un aura triste rodeándole. – conoces bien este país Kisame… ¿en qué aldea están los mejores casinos o los mejores bares? –pregunta con seriedad mirando a Kisame.

-Casinos no hay muchos en el país del Agua. Lo que hay mucho son bares, pero hay una aldea en especial que tiene los mejores bares y además tiene la mejor casa de apuestas en todo el país.

-Llévame ahí. –dice con emoción y mirándolo triunfante.

-¡Wii! ¡Amo esa aldea! –dice emocionado. –sígueme preciosa, es bueno que pienses igual que yo y creas que ante todo siempre hay tiempo para divertirse. –Kisame había empezado a caminar siendo seguido por una divertida peli-rosa ahora pelinegra.

_-(T.T pensé que era una misión de seriedad y urgente pero a estos dos les vale y se tomaran un tiempo para emborracharse T.T ¿Por qué me toco este equipo? T.T)_ –la pequeña Sakura caminaba atrás de ellos, su postura era inclinada ante lo desanimada que estaba y en su caminar se notaba que no quería seguirlos mientras que un aura oscura y triste la rodeaba.

* * *

Tsunade se encontraba en un bar, sentada en una de las mesas jugando cartas con un tres borrachos borracho del lugar. A su lado estaba Shizune cargando a Tonton mientras miraba impresionada el juego de la rubia.

Los cuatro jugadores miraban con seriedad sus cartas para después levantar la mirada hacia en medio de la mesa donde estaba depositada la gran apuesta.

-¿Todos siguen? –pregunta con seriedad la rubia y todos asintieron sintiéndose seguros del juego que tenían en sus manos provocando que la rubia sonría de forma torcida.

-Full. –dice triunfante uno de los hombre bajando su juego de cartas para que los demás lo vean.

-Póker. –dice burlón el hombre a su derecha en el momento que baja sus cartas y el que las bajo anteriormente ensancha los ojos.

-Lo siento señores pero yo tengo escalera de color. –dice triunfante bajando su juego y ambos hombres lo miran impresionados.

-Pues métanse sus cartas en el culo y chúpense esta. –la rubia sonríe triunfante colocando su juego de cartas en la mesa. –escalera real. –dice triúnfate y los tres hombres bajan la cabeza derrotado, esa mujer les volvía a ganar. – ¡wuajajaja…! ¡GANE!—grita triunfante alzando sus manos. –_(debo aprovechar mi racha de buena suerte… tal vez solo me levante con suerte y en verdad no pasara nada malo u.u debo dejar de ser paranoica y aprovechar el momento *o*)_

_-(no ha perdido ningún juego en todo el día O.O sorprendente)_ –Shizune no cabía de la sorpresa.

* * *

Habían llegado a la aldea que Kisame decía mientras caminaban por las calles tanto él como Sakura adulta miraban sus alrededores como si estuvieran en una feria. La pequeña peli-rosa iba toda apachurrada con la cabeza agachada sabiendo que con esos dos nunca iba a poder. Los tres aun estaban disfrazados.

-Como buen caballero te dejare escoger el lugar que entraremos my lady. –dice burlón Kisame mirando de reojo a Sakura adulta.

-Que amable caballero. –dice con burla siguiéndole el juego y la pequeña se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano en son de fastidio. –ese bar me anda haciendo ojitos. –dice apuntando un enorme bar, de hecho es el más grande que hay en los alrededores.

-Buena elección. –halaga Kisame y así ambos se dirigen al bar siendo seguidos por la pequeña peli-rosa.

_-(¿desde cuándo un bar hace ojitos? Para empezar ni ojos tiene ¬¬… ¡oh! Este si los tiene O.O)_ –la pequeña mira impresionada como encima del nombre del bar habían un par de ojos de gatos haciéndole honor al nombre que era neko no me.

Los tres se adentraron al bar y los dos mayores olvidándose de la verdadera razón por la que estaban ahí se encaminaron a una mesa libre siendo seguidos de la pobre Sakura que ya se había resignado a solo seguirlos sabiendo que alegando solo gasta saliva en vano.

-¡GENIAL! ¡GANE! –se oyó el grito de una mujer haciendo que Sakura adulta deje su pie en el aire, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa y sus dos acompañantes se detuvieron mirándola extrañados.

_-(¡es ella! Lo sé, nunca confundiría su voz, la reconocería donde sea… ¿Quién iba pensar que la encontraría en el primer bar al que entramos?)_ –los ojos de la peli-rosa mostraron nostalgia y a la vez emoción. –la encontramos. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro mientras que Kisame y la pequeña ensancharon los ojos impresionados.

* * *

-¡GENIAL! ¡GANE! –gritaba emocionada Tsunade mirando con burla al trió de hombres que tenían la cabeza agachada en son de derrota mientras un aura triste y solitaria los rodeaba.

-¡Felicidades Tsunade-sama! –Shizune le sonría de forma amigable y Tonton asintió levemente.

-¡Jojojo…! ¡Gracias! –dice con arrogancia echándose aire con un abanico de papel que de quien sabe donde saco. – ¿se animan a otro juego trío de bastardos? –dice altanera y a la pelinegra le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Yo no. Me rindo. He perdido todo mi dinero. –dice uno.

-Yo igual.

-Me he quedado sin nada. Cuando llegue a casa ya me espera la bronca con mi mujer.

-Tks... cobardes. –dice con fastidio mientras junta las cartas. – ¡ALGUIEN SE ANIMA A INTENTAR GANARME! –grita con arrogancia haciendo que todos en el lugar que se encontraban bebiendo volteen a verla y al ver el aura llena de tristeza que rodeaba a los tres hombres que jugaban con ella mejor desviaron su mirada a otro lado, no les convenía quedar como esos tres.

-Interesante oferta. –dice una voz femenina atrás de la rubia haciendo que los tres hombres que estaban con ella levanten la mirada maravillándose ante la hermosa joven pelinegra que estaba tras la rubia, estaban embobados viéndola que no se dieron cuenta de las dos personas que la acompañaban. Shizune volteo viendo extrañada a la chica. – ¿le importaría jugar contra esta novata? –pregunta con burla al momento que toma las cartas que la rubia tenía en la mano y las barajea de una forma maestra y espectacular sorprendiendo a los que la observaban mientras que Kisame negaba divertido. Tsunade la miro sobre su hombro y frunció el entrecejo, no le gusto la sonrisa arrogante y mirada triunfante que le dirigía la chica, la interpretaba como que la canija ya se hacia victoriosa sin siquiera haber empezado el juego.

_-(novata mi ovarios y esos ni juegan ¬¬ ya verás cómo te aplasto mocosa arrogante)_ –una sonrisa arrogante llena de seguridad adorno el rostro de la rubia. –te enseñare a no ser mentirosa mocosa. Si fueras una novata no barajarías las cartas así. –la chica se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Me lo enseño mi maestra. –dice divertida. – ¿me permiten sentarme? –pregunta coqueta mirando al trío de varones que estaban con la quinta, al instante los tres se ponen de pie dejándoles su lugar mirándola bobalicona provocando que a Tsunade y Shizune les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(__trío de pervertidos ¬¬ así miraban a Tsunade-sama cuando llego ya nada mas les empezó a ganar y la mirada pervertida se les fue ¬¬)_ –pensó Shizune.

-A eso llamo yo conseguir una silla. –dice con burla Kisame sentándose en una de las sillas. La pequeña Sakura se sentó en otra mientras miraba impresionada a la rubia, si era quien pensaba no se podía creer que luciera tan joven.

_-(si ella es Tsunade-sama, mi futura sensei significa que no solo herede sus técnicas sino también sus pechonalidades o.O ¿será acaso una técnica secreta para hacer crecer mucho los senos? O.o)_ –la pequeña peli-rosa miraba de forma disimulada los grandes senos de la rubia y los de su yo del futuro.

-Esto será interesante. –dice Sakura adulta sentándose en la silla de enfrente a la rubia que la miraba retadora. –la primer impresión es la que cuenta y me gustaría que me vea tal cual soy. –dice al momento de quitarse la peluca sorprendiendo a todos ante el exótico color rosa, el cual cayo graciosamente en cascadas sobre su hombro. – Haruno Sakura un honor conocerla y jugar con usted. –dice sonriéndole de forma amigable, sonrisa que le saco suspiros soñadores a los tres pervertidos que le dieron las sillas y seguían ahí, tenían interés en ver si esa chica hermosa y exótica que llego le ganaba a la exuberante y hermosa rubia.

-Hablar como si me conocieras niñata. –la rubia la miro con ojos entrecerrados analizándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué ninja de konoha no conoce a la gran y poderosa sannin Senju Tsunade, la princesa de las babosas? –su voz denotaba admiración y tanto Tsunade como Shizune ensancharon levemente los ojos al saber que esa chica era ninja de konoha.

-Interesante. –Tsunade sonríe con arrogancia mientras que Kisame pasaba su mirada divertida de la peli-rosa a la rubia. –empecemos, pero antes…

-¡Más sake a esta mesa! –gritan ambas a la vez dirigiéndose una mirada retadora.

-A eso llamo yo coordinación. –dice con diversión Kisame mientras que los demás que observaban se sorprendían ante la forma coordinada en la que hablaron y dijeron exactamente lo mismo.

Uno de los meseros llevo varias botellas de sake a la mesa y las puso en medio junto con varios vasos, al instante la peli-rosa y la rubia tomaron una botella y se la empinaron. Shizune y la pequeña Sakura no cabían de la sorpresa, esas dos se coordinaban perfectamente teniendo casi los mismos movimientos a la vez.

-¡A jugar! –exclaman ambas cuando le dieron un gran trago a la botella y se pasaban un brazo por sus labios para limpiarse los residuos de sake.

-Esto será divertido. –dice Kisame sonriendo socarrón mientras toma las cartas y comienza a barajear para después repartirlas a cada una de las mujeres.

Cuando Kisame termino de repartir las cartas dejo las que sobraron en medio de la mesa y tomo una botella de sake para él mismo mientras que la rubia y peli-rosa tomaban sus cartas y las acomodaban en sus manos a la vez que las miraban con atención. Shizune no podía apartar su mirada de la peli-rosa, la forma en la que miraba a la rubia le causaba intriga mientras que Kisame y la pequeña Sakura miraban atentos al par de mujeres.

**Continuar****á**

**el recuentro con tsunade lego ¿kien ganara la apuesta? naru tendra ke ir a un psicologo? kedara traumado por la violasion con el pergamino? ya no volvera a ser el mismo? se recupearara algun dia? si le hubiera puesto vaselina le hubiera dolido menos? orochy acosara a los sasuke´s? los alumnos apoyaran a los sanin en sus infantiles peleas? kakashi limpiara su honor dejando ver ke es machin y no es pedofilo? mini saku terminara volviendose loka? no conoce el dicho si no puedes con el enemigo unetele? ay algo mas bipola k el clima en mi ciudad? como hizo saku para tener unas bubis como las d tsunade? me pasaria el truko? como son los mokos pegajosos y los maromeros? xke tengo esa duda dsd ke una amiga me dijo k cuando iba en el bus avento un moko maromero ke le kallo en la pelona dl ruko d adelante? se abra dado cuenta despues ke tenia un moko maromero d mi amiga pegado en la pelona? si se dio cuenta dsd ahora se mantiene alerta para ke no le peguen mokos en la nuka? mi amiga seguira d cochina aventandoles mokos maromeros a los pelones?**

**jajajaja,,, espero el kapi les haya gustado y se hayan divertido leyendolo *o* yo disfrute poner a naru siendo ultrajado jajajajaja (personame mi rubio consentido pero ay ke admitir ke fue graciosos XD)**

**mariacullen09: comadre! claro ke me acuerdo de ti *o* ya se te extrañaba por T.T**

**Nota: muchas gracias a todos mis preciados lectores ke me apoyaron con lo dl plagio,en serio sus palabras de apoyo me animaron mucho! LOS AMO!... MOKOTOCHAN89 ya se disculpo y ha borrado mi fic d la pag ^^ como prometi yo seguire subiendo ste fic ^^... lamento haber demorado mucho, espero ke la espera haya valido la pena *o***

**que quieres decir (asi se puso en el review XD): bueno yo tampoco entendi muy bien a ke keria llegar la chica ke mando el review con el titulo d realidad u.u... aunke entendi su idea, ademas es su punto d vista, no l veo razon para jusgar, cada kien escribe y opina lo ke piensa y cree, simple y sencillo. en cuento a lo ke dijiste sobre mi; la vdd en ningun momento me hice dl rogar, se ke sta chika ya se disculpo y eso lo he alcarado con varios de mis presiados lectores ke me b****rindaron su apoyo, si no habia aparecido es porke el capi no lo tenia terminado y no soy d las ke ponen simples notas en vez de poner un kapi, pienso ke mis presiados lectores no se merecen el ke yo los ilusione haciendoles creer ke actualice cuando les yegue el correo d alerta k al abrirlos se desilucionen al ver ke no es kapi, sino una simple nota, a mi ver es mejor dejar mis notas o lo ketenga ke decir con un kapi ya terminado. solo un conssejo, no jusgues lo ke otros opinan, el dar tu punto de vista es todo tu derecho, pero piensa mas antes d escribir algo... dar la cara? m haces ver como una cobarde cuando de eso no tengo nada (ademas ke yo no tengo nada porke esconderme, no he hecho nada que me haga esconderme y aunke lo haya hecho nunka me esconderia), por otro lado nadie difamo el nombre de mikotochan98, ella misma se gano su fama al hacer lo ke hizo y es normal ke los demas desconfien d ella... como dije cada uno tiene su punto de vista y se respeta el tuyo... pero si supieras el trabajo ke es crear un fic creeme ke te pensarias mas en poner lo ke pusiste y jusgar a la persona ke dejo su review con el titulo d realidad.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOTES**

**KRISSS**


	19. Comienza el ataque

**Comienza el ataque**

Cuando se dieron cuenta que los presos que habían atrapado no eran quienes buscaban, más que simples payasos los dejaron en libertad. ¡Eso si! Tuvieron que bajar la cabeza los ANBU para pedir disculpas y recibir las palabras ofensivas del trió de inocentes.

Así que la búsqueda de esos tres había comenzado nuevamente. Cuatro ANBU habían llegado a la aldea con más vares en el país del Agua. Revisaban detalladamente cada bar de la zona.

* * *

-Entremos a este. –dice con indiferencia uno de los ANBU apuntando el bar que tenia en el anuncio dibujados unos ojos de gato. Sus compañeros asintieron y se adentraron.

Kisame pasaba su mirada divertida de una a otra de las mujeres, al igual que Sakura y Shizune, solo que ellas tenían una mirada nerviosa sintiendo lo tenso del ambiente. Varios varones rodeaban la mesa mirando con interés el juego de ese par de hermosas y despampanantes mujeres.

Por otro lado Sakura miraba sus cartas y levanto su mirada hacia la rubia sonriéndole de forma torcida y para sorpresa de ella la rubia también la miraba sonriéndole de la misma forma. Ambas habían levantado su mirada de las cartas al mismo tiempo.

El cuarteto de AMBU entro al bar y sintiéndose curiosos al ver a todos rodeando una mesa, e incluso los meseros y el barman estaban ahí, así que con tranquilidad se acercaron y se abrieron paso entre la multitud.

-¡Oye! ¡No me empujes! –exclama furioso un hombre de complexión enorme y robusto, piel acanelada y con varias cicatrices dándole un aire de criminal.

El hombre tomo de las solapas al ANBU que lo empujo mirándolo amenazante mientras que el ANBU se mantenía tranquilo, no sintiéndose intimidado.

-¿Lista para mostrar tu juego… mocosa? –pregunta de forma altanera la rubia y Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

-Más que lista. –dice con arrogancia y Kisame se divertida de lo lindo mientras los demás se sentían ansiosos por saber quien ganara.

El ANBU que era sostenido por el hombre robusto miro sobre su hombro para ver hacia lo que rodeaban todos y ensancho los ojos bajo su máscara al reconocer esa cabellera rosada. Aunque la haya visto solo una vez en el muelle ningún hombre cuerdo olvidaría a una mujer tan exótica y exuberante como esa.

-¡AHÍ ESTA UNA DE LOS LADRONES DE BARCOS! –grita el ANBU para que sus compañeros se den cuenta mirando hacia donde él apuntaba, y no solo los compañeros miraron sino también todos en el lugar e incluso el hombre que aun lo sostenía de las solapas.

Tsunade y Sakura adulta que estaban por mostrar su juego aun sosteniendo las cartas voltean hacia el ANBU gritón al igual que Kisame, Sakura y Shizune, cabe decir que la pequeña Sakura sudo frio mientras su frente se sombreaba de azul, ya se imaginaba encerrada en un frio calabozo usando un horrible overol de rayas negras y blancas.

-¡Ups! Nos descubrieron. –dice juguetón Kisame ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pequeña Sakura mientras que Shizune no entendía lo que pasaba al igual que Tsunade y todos los demás clientes.

-¡No dejare que escapes! – al terminar de decir su frase de un rápido movimiento toma de la solapas al grandulón que lo sostenía y lo avienta consiguiendo que este lo suelte y salga volando llevándose a unos tres borrachos que estaban de paso. Los cuatro borrachos cayeron sobre la mesa donde el par de mujeres jugaban tumbando la mesa y la rompieron tirando todo al piso, incluso hicieron que las cartas que el par de exuberantes mujeres sostenían se les cayeran.

Kisame había reaccionado rápido y antes de que los hombres cayeran sobre la mesa con cada uno de sus brazos tomo de la cintura a la pequeña Sakura y a Shizune, para después saltar hacia atrás llevándoselas consigo.

Tsunade y Sakura se quedaron sentadas en sus asientos, pero sus rostros estaban agachados y su cabello no les permitía ver sus rostros.

Todos los borrachos en el lugar se alejaron lo más que pudieron del cuarteto de ANBU, no quería correr la misma suerte de los desmayados que habían sido lanzados contra la mesa.

-No intentes huir peli-rosa. Te tenemos rodeada. Si eres inteligente ni lo intentaras. Mejor se niña buena y dinos donde están tus compañeros. –dice uno de los ANBU con burla a la vez empleando un tono firme.

_-(Lo olvide. ¡Sigo disfrazada! Aun tengo oportunidad de salvarme)_ –la pequeña Sakura fue rodeada por un aura brillante mientras ponía muecas de drogada.

-Esto se va poner divertido. –dice Kisame emocionado mirando al par de mujeres que seguían sin levantar el rostro.

Shizune que al igual que Sakura seguía siendo sostenida por el grandote que la salvo lo miro extrañada ante su comentario, pero al sentir un par potentes auras de batalla sedientas de sangre miro hacia donde provenían y se estremeció al ver que quienes desprendían ese aura era Tsunade y la chica peli-rosa.

-Interrumpiste el juego en la mejor parte. –dice tétrica Sakura.

-¿Saben? Tenía un muy buen juego y yo muy rara vez suelo tener un muy buen juego. Pero ustedes lo arruinaron. –dice igual de tétrica Tsunade.

Toda persona cuerda en el lugar se estremeció al oírlas hablar, incluso los ANBU, he ahí la razón por la que Kisame no se estremeció, al contrario amplio su sonrisa llena de emoción, dejando ver que Kisame y normalidad no se llevan nada bien.

-La pendejada que acaban de cometer les costara caro. –dice ambas mujeres de una forma perfectamente coordinada al momento de levantar su mirada de psicópatas asesina hacia los ANBU.

Y los ANBU de no ser porque son hombre entrenados para soportar el miedo se hubieran orinado al verles esa mirada, en verdad daba miedo, pero al oír como el par de espeluznantes mujeres se tronaban los dedos de sus manos hizo que no puedan retener una gotita de orina que el miedo les provoco.

* * *

Entre peleas infantiles de Naruto´s vs Sasuke´s, Orochimaru vs Jiraiya, todos llegaron a la habitación donde se hospedaban el par de rubios junto con el sanin pervertido.

Sentados en el piso Itachi y Kakashi miraban con aburrimiento las peleas, es verdad que al principio se les hacia emocionantes y hasta divertidas, bueno eso va solo para el ninja copy, ya que a Itachi desde el principio le parecieron fastidiosas, pero bueno el caso es que aunque al principio Kakashi se le hayan hecho divertidas ahora ya le habían fastidiado y es normal, cualquiera se aburriría de lo mismo si lo lleva oyendo una hora sino es que mas.

Orochimaru se puso de pie y Kakashi lo miro con interés, pensando que ya se había hartado de pelear a puras palabras y actuaria, en resumen intentaría matar a Jiraiya.

-¿A dónde vas Orochy-marica? –pregunta curioso el sanin al ver al pelinegro dar media vuelta. Itachi y Kakashi lo miraron curiosos también, los otros cuatro ni lo miraban, seguían metidos en sus infantiles peleas. – ¿acaso ya notaste que no me puedes ganar ni en una pelea verbal? –pregunta con burla y arrogancia.

-Tks… en tus sueños sapo pervertido. –dice cortante caminando hacia donde está el baño, pero al abrir la puerta cayó al piso inconsciente.

Los rubios y pelinegros dejaron su pelea al oír el sonido de un cuerpo caer al piso y miraron extrañados viendo a Orochimari tirado cerca del baño completamente inconsciente. Kakashi Itachi y Jiraiya tenían los ojos muy abiertos, vieron como abrió la puerta y se desmayo sin más, como si hubiera olido gas adormecedor.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunta el sanin curioso poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su ex compañero, pero ya estando cerca se tapo rápidamente la nariz. – ¡a su madre! Hasta los ojitos me lloraron. –dice con voz gangosa y alejándose lo más posible de la zona. – ¿Quién fue el último en entrar al baño? Parece que un muerto se pudre ahí… es normal que se haya desmayado hasta Orochy-maricón si le ha de haber dado de lleno la concentración del olor al abrir la puerta

Al instante el pequeño Naruto se sonrojo y Naruto adulto se hizo el desentendido mirando a otro lado sintiendo pena ajena. Kakashi y el par de Sasuke conociendo lo cochinos que son los rubios voltearon hacia ellos mirándolos de forma acusadora haciendo sonrojar mas al rubio menor delatándolo por completo. A Itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero como los demás rápidamente se tapo la nariz y es que el que la puerta del baño se haya quedado abierta después que Orochimaru la abrió hizo que el hedor saliera esparciéndose por toda la habitación. Todos habían puesto mueca de asco y se había puestos verdes. Orochimaru al estar inconsciente no se pudo tapar la nariz por lo que se convulsionaba y espuma le salía por la boca.

-Tan chiquito y tan apestoso. –dice Kakashi.

-Maldito dobe atascado. –dice el pequeño Sasuke mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡No es mi culpa, sino de la cena dattebayo! –exclama molesto y a la vez avergonzado el pequeño rubio.

-Si, no es su culpa que la cena le provocara diarrea. –lo defiende el rubio mayor sintiendo compasión consigo mismo.

-La culpa es de él por tragón. –dice Sasuke adulto mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados. Todos al hablar se les oía la voz gangosa por taparse las narices.

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta al oír que se abría con brusquedad y vieron a Itachi salir corriendo como si se anduviera zurrando.

-Pobre. No aguanto. –dice con lastima Jiraiya.

-¡Pues ni yo! –exclama Kakashi al momento de correr a la salida igual de rápido que Itachi. Los demás se miraron entre si y no tardaron una milésima de segundo seguirlos, incluso el rubio causante huyo de la zona radiactiva.

* * *

Todos iban corriendo por el pasillo de la posada alejándose lo más que podían de la habitación.

-Espero no nos corran de la posada por dejar una habitación inservible. –dice Kakashi mientras corre.

-Yo tengo la sensación de que olvide algo, pero como no recuerdo lo que es, no debe ser tan importante. –dice Jiraiya pensativo.

Al instante todos detienen su carrera de golpe y ensanchan los ojos.

-¡OROCHIMARU! –gritan los siete a la vez.

-¡Naa! Hierva mala nunca muere, además se lo merece por traidor. –dice Jiraiya encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y sigue su camino, pero caminando.

Los demás se miran entre si y también se encogen de hombros restándole importancia siguiendo con tranquilidad al sanin, aunque Sasuke adulto e Itachi deseaban no tener el mismo castigo que el sanin por traidores, con esos castigos como que uno le piensa más para traicionar a la aldea.

* * *

En la habitación que Jiraiya había reservado en una sencilla posada con aguas termales se encontraba tirado en el piso un pelinegro con facciones de serpiente, con espuma saliéndole de la boca, su color de piel cambio a morado que ni la pintura que usaba lo tapaba y se convulsionaba como si estuviera poseído.

* * *

Toda persona normal (ya sabemos que Kisame no entra en el concepto) miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando sorpresa y horror al ver a los cuatro ANBU en el piso con sus extremidades amarrada formando una esfera con sus cuerpo, era seguro que no había hueso en sus cuerpos que estuviera quebrado.

Sakura y Tsunade se sacudían las manos chocándolas entre estas mismas mientras miraban con desdén a los ANBU.

A ver si con eso aprenden a no arruinarle un juego a Senju Tsunade, la princesa de las babosas. –dice con firmeza y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

-Los ANBU de hoy en día no los entrenan como antes. –dice Kisame decepcionado y Shizune que seguía siendo cargada por él asintió dándole la razón mientras que la pequeña Sakura que también era cargada por él le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –esto no es lo que esperaba. Yo quería algo más sangriento, pero solo les quebraron los huesos. –su rostro mostro tristeza ante su decepción. – ¡qué más da!... ¡todos contra todos! –grita con emoción soltando al par de mujeres que tenía en sus brazos y dándole un puñetazo en el rostro al hombre que este alado de él.

Todos los borrachos en el lugar dieron un grito de guerra y comenzaron a pelear con quien sea que tengan a un lado no importándoles si es amigo o no. Kisame también se fue a golpear a diestra y siniestra a cuanto borracho este a su alrededor.

La pequeña Sakura y Shizune estaban tiradas en el piso, ya que el azulino no las soltó con nada de delicadeza e incluso como no se lo esperaban todo su rostro había dado de lleno contra el suelo.

Shizune levanto el rostro mostrando lo enrojecido que estaba ante el fregazo que se dio. Sus ojos estaban tan entrecerrados que parecían dos franjas, su frente se sombreo de azul y varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Botellas, puñetazos, mesas y toda clase de cosas comenzaron a volar al ser aventadas entre los borrachos peleoneros. Una botella se le estrello en la cabeza quebrándose en el proceso y la termino desmayando.

La pequeña Sakura levanto el rostro dejando ver lo enrojecido por el golpe, por sus mejillas resbalaban cascadas de lagrimas. Vio a Kisame tomar con una mano de las solapas a un borracho y con la otra mano tomar una mesa levantándola y estampándosela en la cabeza al borracho, para después soltarlo y darle media vuelta estampándole su puño en la cara al borracho que le iba a reventar una botella en la cabeza, el rostro del pobre hombre se le sumió y nada mas el azulino despego su puño cayo inconsciente mientras que Kisame riendo de lo más feliz, como si de en un parque de diversiones se encontrara corrió hacia una bola de borrachos que se agarraban a golpes para golpearlos también.

-Ya no lo soporto. –exclama con pesar. –ya me di cuenta que si… tomo una botella del piso y de un salto se puso de pie con una intensa aura de batalla rodeándola. – ¡QUE SI NO PUEDO CON EL ENEMIGO LO MEJOR ES UNIMERLE PARA NO VOLVERME LOCA! –grita furiosa y estrellando la botella en una mesa quebrándola por la mitad y dando un grito de guerra corrió hacia el primer borracho que vio para empezar una pelea.

Tsunade y Sakura adulta tenían una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras miraban como todos en el lugar incluidos los cantineros y meseros peleaban a lo pendejo con quien sea, parecían cavernícolas… no supieron como la cantina se había convertido en un lugar de guerra… bueno si sabían, pero seguía sorprendiéndoles como basto un simple grito de Kisame para comenzar una pelea así.

_-(Finalmente perdió la cordura)_ –Sakura adulta miraba con pena a su yo del pasado que golpeaba a diestra y siniestra a cuanto hombre tuviera a su alcance, incluso andaba más animada que Kisame. Suspirando con pesadez volteo hacia la rubia mostrando seriedad. –Tsunade-sama necesito hablar de algo serio con usted. –la rubia dejo de ver la pelea y volteo a ella mostrando curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Si Sarutobi-sensei te mando para que me hagas regresar a la aldea de una vez te digo que no lo hare. –dice seria en eso una botella de las que salían volando se le estampo en la cabeza y sangre empezó a resbalar de su frente, mas Tsunade seguía mirando con seriedad a Sakura como si no hubiera sentido el golpe, aunque ese tic nervioso en su ceja derecha delataba que si le había sentido.

-No es sobre eso Tsu… otra botella salió volando y le dio en la frente a Sakura. Un vidrio se le enterró haciéndola sangrar, pero Sakura seguía mirando con seriedad a la rubia. –como decía, no se trata de eso Tsunade-sama, es otra cosa.

-Te escucho. –dice con interés en eso una mesa que salió volando se estampo en su cabeza y ante el golpe su cabeza se inclino hacia adelante, y ambas partes en las que se quebró la mesa cayeron al piso.

-Vera es un asunto muy serio e importante. –Sakura parecía como si no hubiera visto que una mesa se le estampo en la cabeza a la rubia que seguía con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante dejando ver un enorme chichón. –pero para que me entienda bien debo explicarle todo y decir… una silla se estampo en la cabeza de Sakura inclinándole la cabeza hacia adelante y sacándole un chichón.

-Niñata dejemos la plática para después. –dice con tranquilidad Tsunade sin levantar el rostro.

-Si. –dice tranquila Sakura sin levantar el rostro también.

-¡ENCARGUEMOS DE ESTOS CABRONES QUE NO DEJAN PLATICAR A UNA EN PAZ! –grita furiosa levantando el rostro dejando ver llamas de fuego en sus ojos.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA, PAGARAN ESTO! –grita furiosa Sakura levantando el rostro dejando ver que en cada lado de donde tenía aun el vidrio enterrado se le habían hinchado dos venas que palpitaban como si fueran a reventar.

Con un grito de guerra ambas corren hacia los borrachos y comienzan a agarrar a golpeas a todos quebrándoles algunos huesos en el proceso.

Kisame encima de la barra, un poco alejado sostenía en una de sus manos una pequeña repisa y sonrío satisfecho al ver que el par de mujeres se habían unido finalmente a la pelea.

-Las botellas, mesa y silla fueron suficiente. Ya no tendré que aventarles esto. –dice con diversión sonriendo satisfecho por haberlas hecho entrar a la pelea. –son tan fáciles de hacer enojar. –dice juguetón al momento que le estampa la repisa a un tipo que pasaba delante de él desmayándolo. – ¡que siga la fiesta! –grita lleno de emoción saltando con los brazos abiertos cayéndole encima a tres tipos que estaban ahí, haciéndoles una plancha.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto adulto iban caminando por el pueblo, ambos llevaban varias bolsas de papel en las manos en donde adentro había varios víveres. Toda mujer que los veía pasar ponía expresión de bobas enamoradas.

Sasuke miraba con fastidio como el rubio les guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta y les mandaba besos creyéndose la fregonada.

-Deja de hacer eso que da pena ajena. –dice con fastidio el pelinegro. Naruto le manda un beso a una chica que se desmayo brotándole corazoncitos del cuerpo y el rubio sonrío divertido regresando su mirada a Sasuke.

-No seas amargado teme y saluda a las damas como yo. Un poco de nuestra atención las hace felices. –dice sonriendo de forma zorruna tan característica en él.

-El avergonzarse a sí mismo es lo tuyo. Yo no hago pendejadas. –dice cortante y el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Amargado.

-Tarado en busca de atención.

-Amargado con complejos vengativos. –ambos se miraban de reojo mostrando molestia.

-Tks… maldigo mi suerte al haberme tocado ir a comprar víveres contigo. –dice con fastidio.

-No maldigas a la suerte. Maldice tu pendejez por tomar el palito más pequeño en el sorteo que hizo Kakashi-sensei. –dice con burla.

-Te recuerdo que tu tomaste el palito más pequeño que el mío. –dice con molestia. –algo me dice que Kakashi lo hizo a propósito y ambos caímos en su engaño… el caer en sus engaños es normal para ti, ¿pero para mí?... tal vez finalmente paso lo que tanto temía: que me pegues lo idiota p-or juntarme tanto contigo. –después de unos segundos se extraño al no recibir respuesta del rubio, ya mínimo que le diga el típico "teme" así que miro de reojo no viéndolo, extrañado detuvo su paso y volteo viéndolo unos metros atrás mirando con atención un cartel pegado en un poster. –_(maldito estúpido, me dejo hablando solo como pendejo y luego se queja porque casi nunca hablo más que para insultar… todavía que por culpa de su apestosa mini copia tenemos que acampar el maldito se atreve a ignorarme)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Sasuke a la vez que una vena se le hinchaba en la frente.

A grandes zancadas camino hacia donde estaba el rubio que miraba de forma analítica el cartelón y sin importarle ver lo que miraba le dio un cocorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa amargado? –pregunta molesto tocándose la zona del golpe mientras lo voltea a ver furioso.

-Idiota. –dice molesto. –a ver si así aprendes a no dejarme hablando como pendejo.

-Es que me entretuve viendo eso. –dice apuntando el cartelón y Sasuke lo miro de reojo, regresando su mirada fastidiada nuevamente a él.

-Debí imaginarme que te entretendrías viendo pendejadas.—dice resignado y el rubio lo mira ofendido. – Deja de ver dibujos de niños de kínder y vamos a dejar estos malditos víveres.

-No es un dibujo de un niño de kínder, es un anuncio donde se dice que buscan a tres ladrones de barcos.

-(_El nivel de los dibujantes de esos anuncios ha bajado)_ –piensa regresando su mirada al dibujo. –no pensé que te interesaras en ver esas pendejadas.

-Lo que pasa es que se me hacen conocidos los ladrones. –dice mirando el letrero. – ¿no crees que estas dos peli-rosas se parecen a Sakura niña y Sakura de nuestra edad? –dice apuntándolas y Sasuke entrecierra sus ojos de forma analítica mirando el dibujo. –son igualitas, esa misma cara pone Sakura-chian cuando se enoja.

_-(es verdad)_ –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-Y este se parece a Kisame. –dice apuntándolo.

-¿desde cuándo Kisame tiene facciones principescas? –dice extrañado.

-Eso mismo me pregunte yo, pero el parecido es enorme. –dice pensativo sobándose la barbilla.

_-(Definitivo: lo pendejo de Naruto se me pego, ya hasta hago preguntas como las de él)_ –los ojos del pelinegro mostraron horror.

-No creo que se trate de una coincidencia, mejor llevémonos el letrero y les pedimos su punto de vista a los demás. –dice despegándolo y Sasuke seguía en shock por sus pensamientos.

* * *

El bar ojos de gato estaba completamente destruido. Los únicos que estaban de pie eran Tsunade, las dos peli-rosas y Kisame, de ahí todos estaban desmayados en el piso inconscientes y con huesos rotos.

-A esto yo le llamo una buena sesión para quitar tensiones. –dice Kisame soltando un profundo suspiro. – ¿Quién iba a pensar que te nos unirías rosita? –dice juguetón acariciándole la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

-Lo sé. Termine contagiándome de sus pendejez y yo que me había mantenido inmune de tanto estar con Naruto. –dice con pesar y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas haciendo que Kisame suelte una carcajada divertida.

-Lo admito. Esta pelea quito las tenciones del viaje. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura adulta quitándose el aun enterrado vidrio en su frente y pasando su otra mano que emanaba un chakra verde y curaba al instante la herida.

_-(un ninja medico)_ –Tsunade la miraba con seriedad no mostrando la impresión que sintió.

-¿Alguien tiene una herida de gravedad que quiera que sane? –pregunta con aburrimiento Sakura adulta y sus dos acompañantes negaron con la cabeza.

-Tal vez ella se rompió la cabeza. –dice Kisame apuntando a la Shizune desmayada atrás de él que le sangraba la cabeza.

-¡Shizune! –grita Tsunade corriendo a ella para sanarle las heridas en la cabeza.

-Tsunade-sama tengo que hablar con usted de algo importante.—dice con tranquilidad la peli-rosa adulta mirando como la rubia sanaba las heridas de su aprendiz.

-Eso mismo mencionaste hace un momento… te escucho. –dice indiferente poniéndole más atención a curar a la pelinegra.

-Creo que este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar, además si nos quedamos aquí y alguien viene nos echaran la culpa de todo y nos querrán cobrar todos los daños. –al instante la rubia dejo de emanar chakra verde que sanaba las heridas de Shizune y sus ojos mostraron horror.

-No se diga más. Hablemos en otro lado. –dice rápidamente echándose a Shizune al hombro como si de un costal de papas se tratara. – ¡vámonos! –Y como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo del lugar.

-Pues vámonos. –dice divertida Sakura adulta corriendo tras la rubia. Kisame miro a la peli-rosa y esta lo miro a él, ambos se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y salieron corriendo por donde se fueron esas dos.

* * *

En el bosque que estaba atrás de la posada un poco alejados estaba formado un pequeño campamento que Jiraiya, Itachi y Kakashi habían hecho, ni locos regresaban al hotel, tal vez alguien llegue y los demande por dejar una habitación apestosa con una serpiente muriéndose en ella.

Para entretenerse Jiraiya se aprovechaba de la inocencia del rubio haciéndole hacer cualquier ridiculez diciéndole que según era entrenamiento. El p-equeño Sasuke sentado en la rama de algún árbol los ignoraba, Itachi estaba haciendo una pequeña fogata para cocinar los pescados que había traído del rio y Kakashi sentado en una piedra leía su inseparable libro.

Jiraiya se aguantaba la risa que le provocaba el ver a Naruto bailando la macarena, pero en eso de quien sabe donde salieron un par de serpientes que lo amarraron juntando fuertemente sus extremidades con su cuerpo. Sintió un aura asesina atrás de él que le erizo la piel.

Todos los demás también sintieron el mismo aura y miraron curiosos hacia donde provenía viendo a Orrochimaru atrás de Jiraiya mirándolo como el psicópata asesino que es.

-Orochimaru quítame a tus mascotas. –alega con desagrado el sanin pervertido.

-¿Por qué? Ellas quieren jugar contigo. –dice tétrico. –te agradecerán por mí el haberme dejado en esa habitación… ¡casi muero ahí idiota!

-Hierva mala nunca muere, además te lo mereces por traidor. Por otro lado pensé que el ser salvado por mi te daría duro en el orgullo. –dice con burla y a Orochimaru le apareció un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. –quítamelas que me están sacando el aire. –exclama con voz de pito ya que las serpientes empezaron a apretar demasiado.-

Oruchimaru disfrutaba ver como las serpientes apretaban más a su ex compañero y los demás miraban impresionados como se iba poniendo morado. En eso se oyen un par de pies caer al suelo haciéndolos mirar viendo a Sasuke y Naruto adultos con los víveres en mano.

-¿Por qué ero-senin se está poniendo morado? –pregunta curioso el rubio.

-No sé, tal vez sea porque las serpientes de Orochimaru le están sacando el oxigeno. –dice despreocupado Kakashi y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Como sea, miren esto. –el rubio se la arreglo para que aun cargando las bolsas sacar con una mano de entre sus ropas el cartelón que había traído del pueblo.

-¿Qué es? –pregunta curioso Jiraiya asomándose sobre el hombro del rubio estando atrás de él.

-Un cartelón de se busca. –responde tranquilo el rubio. –espere, ¿cómo se escapo? –dice sorprendido a la vez que mira hacia donde estaba Jiraiya minutos antes al igual que los demás viendo como el Jiraiya morado desaparecía en un "puff" que formo una nube de humo que al dispersarse dejo ver un tronco.

-Justsu de sustitución. –dice despreocupado Kakashi.

-Tks. –Orochimaru chasquea la lengua al momento que sus serpientes desaparecen en una nube de humo.

Los pequeños miraban impresionados ya que no se dieron cuenta de cuando el sanin hizo el jutsu para escapar mientras que los demás se encogen de hombros restándole importancia y se acercan al rubio para ver el pergamino, menos Sasuke adulto que ya lo había visto. Pasando la impresión los pequeños sintiéndose curiosos van con el rubio para ver también el cartelón.

-Se me hacen conocidos. –dice el pequeño Naruto sobándose la barbilla y su yo del futuro asintió dándole la razón.

-Mira a esta chica. –dice Kakashi apuntando a la pequeña peli-rosa mientras que Itachi ya los había reconocido y tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –ahora recuerda el rostro de la pequeña femenina del equipo cuando se enoja contigo por salir con una de las tuyas. –el rubio empezó a hacer memoria y sus ojos se ensancharon al igual que los del pequeño Sasuke.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN! –exclama sorprendido el pequeño y Kakashi asintió sonriendo divertido bajo su máscara.

-Vaya, yo que pensé que no querían llamar la atención, pero seguro hay cartelones de estos pegados en todos lados. –dice pensativo Kakashi.

-Sabía que juntarse con Kisame mal influenciaría a mi Sakura-chan. No debimos dejarlas ir con él. –dice el rubio adulto asintiendo varias veces con la cabeza, muy convencido de lo que dice y su mini copia asintió dándole la razón. Por otro lado los Sasuke´s los fulminaron con la mirada por decir "mi Sakura-chan" y los sanin no sabían de quienes hablaban, pero suponían que eran los compañeros que se suponen estaban esperando aunque el sanin serpiente reconoció a alguien en el cartelón.

-¿Este es Kisame? –pregunta Orochimaru apuntando al azulino del cartelón e Itachi asintió levemente. – ¿desde cuándo Kisame tiene facciones principescas? –dice extrañado tratando de hacer memoria para recordar al Kisame que él conocía y no creería que haya cambiado.

-Y sigue sin tenerlas, por eso el teme y yo nos hicimos esa misma pregunta. –dice el rubio adulto.

_-(genial, ahora hago preguntas que Orochimaru y Naruto hacen)_ –la frente del pelinegro se sombreo de negro. –Sakura está con ellos, ella no es de las que se dejan mal influenciar. Seguramente se les presento algo que les obligo a robar ese barco y estoy seguro que ella se las ingeniara para arreglárselas, hacer su misión y llegar hasta aquí sin problemas. –dice con seriedad.

-Confías mucho en esa chica Sasuke-kun. –dice con burla Orochimaru. – ¿acaso es tu amada?

Naruto adulto frunció el entrecejo, Sasuke adulto lo miro indiferente, el pequeño Sasuke se sonrojo y volteo el rostro parea que no lo vieran mientras que el pequeño rubio ensancho los ojos mirando con horror al pelinegro esperando que la respuesta sea no. Jiraiya se rascaba la nuca pasando su mirada extrañado ante las reacciones del par de rubios y pelinegros. Los únicos que se mantenían inmunes eran Kakashi e Itachi.

-Confiamos ciegamente en ella. –dice el rubio con firmeza y mirándolo con frialdad. –es una gran compañera de equipo y conocemos sus habilidades.

-Ah, ya recuerdo. Es la peli-rosa en la que te trasformaste Sasuke-kun. –dice con burla. –así que también hay en este época su versión adulta.

-Hmn. –el pelinegro simplemente se dio media vuelta ignorándolo y empezó a caminar hacia la fogata para dejar cerca los alimentos.

-En fin. Mejor ignoremos las preguntas metiches de Orochy-marica y preparemos la comida. –dice Jiraiya con tranquilidad ocultando la curiosidad que tenia por conocer a la femenina del equipo de esos dos, ese lado sobreprotector que mostraban los adultos hacia ella le provoco curiosidad y a la vez nostalgia recordando su antiguo equipo. Los demás asintieron y Orochimaru lo fulmino con la mirada, mas su ex compañero lo ignoro.

* * *

Para hablar con Tsunade se habían internado en un bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea. Tsunade había acostado a Shizune en el pasto. La pequeña Sakura y Kisame se habían quitado el disfraz, y el gran parecido entre las peli-rosas sorprendió a la rubia, pero pensó que eran familiares.

Por otro lado Sakura le había contado todo y la razón por la que la buscaban, la rubia la miraba sorprendida mientras que ambas Sakura mostraban seriedad, Kisame aburrimiento y Shizune seguía inconsciente.

-Déjame ver si entendí bien. –dice al salir del leve shock que le provoco el recibir esa información. –tú. –apunta a la peli-rosa adulta. –eres ella… ahora apunta a la pequeña peli-rosa. – trece años en el futuro y fuiste mi alumna en el pasado. –Sakura adulta asintió.

-He ahí porque tengo el mismo sello que usted en la frente. –dice apuntándose hacia la frente.

-Bueno eso lo explica. Y según tú, Uchiha Madara está vivo y los obligo a ti y tus compañeros a abrir un portar del tiempo. Él vino a esta época para destruirlos a ustedes ya que aquí no son lo suficiente fuertes y así él los destruye para así lograr sus objetivos de dominación del mundo. Ustedes los siguieron y piensan destruir a los dos Madara que hay en esta época junto con su organización de psicópatas asesino de la cual no es conocido ahora. Y él. –dice apuntando a Kisame. –es un ex miembro de esa organización que se unió a ustedes junto a Uchiha Itachi que en realidad no es un traidor y mato a su clan por ordenes de la aldea, ya que este planeaba una revolución. Y me buscas a mí para ayudarte a derrotar a la organización liderada por Uchiha Madara.

-Así es. Gracias por resumirnos lo que ella acaba de explicar. –dice con irónica Kisame mirándola con aburrimiento y la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Piensas que me creeré todo eso? –dice la rubia regresando nuevamente su mirada molesta a la peli-rosa mayor.

-No tengo porque mentirle Tsunade-sama. El sello en mi frente es mejor prueba de que usted fue mi maestra. –dice apuntándose nuevamente la frente.

-Que si me permiten opinar ese sello te hace ver más frentona. –dice Kisame burlón ganándose el par de miradas asesinas por ambas peli-rosas. –bueno yo solo decía. –se justifica rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-Ignorando a ese tarado. –dice regresando su mirada a la rubia y Kisame la miro ofendido. – si quiere más pruebas para que me crea que fui su alumna en mi época. –dice con seriedad poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos cuantos metros ante la mirada curiosa de sus acompañantes. –se las mostrare. –lleva una de sus dedos a la boca y lo muerde para después hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante con sus manos. Los tres reconocieron al instante esos sellos. –**¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! **–exclama al momento de apoyar una mano en el suelo y con la otra tomo su muñeca.

Rodeando su mano apoyada en el suelo se formo un sello negro y ella salto hacia atrás en el momento que se oyó un "puff" y apareció una nube de humo blanca. Al dispersarse la nube de humo dejo ver una enorme babosa. Tsunade y la pequeña Sakura tenían los ojos muy abiertos, solo que la sorpresa que ambas reflejaban en sus ojos tenia diferentes motivos.

-A sus or… la frase de la babosa se quedo inconclusa al ver frente a ella a la versión pequeña de su ahora invocadora, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver alado de ella a una rubia muy conocida para ella. – ¿Tsunade-sama? –exclama sorprendida manteniendo su mirada sorprendida en la rubia.

-¿Katsuyu? –exclama igual de sorprendida la quinta, sabía que para que esa chica que dice ser su alumna en su época pudiera invocar a Katsuyu se debe a que ella misma le dejo hacer el contrato con su misma invocaciones.

-Katsuyu. –llamo Sakura poniéndose a su lado y volteo a verla despegando finalmente su mirada de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura-sama? ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama esta aquí? ella mu…

-Es una larga historia, pero mediante un portal que creó el primero y Uchiha Madara viaje al pasado junto con Sasuke-kun y Naruto. –la interrumpió a propósito y Katsuyu entendió que ella no quería que la rubia supiera lo de su muerte, aun así sus ojos mostraban impresión por lo que sus oídos oían. –te invoque para que Tsunade-sama de esta época tenga pruebas de que fui su alumna.

-Entiendo. –Katsuyu regreso nuevamente su mirada a su ex invocadora. –Tsunade-sama ella no le miente, usted la empezó a entrenar desde que ella tenía trece años. –

Tsunade sabía que Katsuyu no le mentía, era una invocación que siempre le fue fiel. Con tranquilidad se puso de pie mientras mantenía su rostro agachado haciendo que sus cabellos se lo cubran.

-En verdad necesitamos su ayuda Tsunade-sama. La batalla que se acerca será difícil y todos nosotros no solo queremos proteger a nuestros yo de esta época sino también el mundo ninja. Porque sabemos que Madara no solo planea destruir konoha, nuestra aldea natal, esa en la que nacimos, crecimos y amamos. Ese Uchiha planea hacerse del poder mundial, dominar con su crueldad y sadismo. Queremos matarlos antes de que se desate una guerra que sabemos él quiere desatar.

Usted ha vivido el sufrimiento que hay en las guerras, lo que es perder seres queridos. Ayúdenos para que las generaciones de esta época no sufran ese dolor y puedan seguir viviendo en paz.

-¿Guerra? –pregunta con burla e ironía. – ¿tú que sabes del sufrimiento de las guerras niñata? ¿Qué sabes lo que es perder a los que amas en ellas? ¿Qué sabes de sentir impotencia por no haber podido proteger a quienes amas? ¡No hables de cosas así si no las sabes! –dice furiosa levantando el rostro mostrando sus ojos que mostraban furia. La pequeña Sakura noto el sufrimiento que cargaba esa mujer y eso le hizo sentir mal.

-¿Qué no las se? –pregunta con ironía. – ¡claro que se todo eso! Y por eso que se todo eso quiero evitarles a ellos… dice apuntando a Sakura pequeña… ¡y demás personas ese sufrimiento! Por eso vine a pedir su ayuda, para evitar que más gente sufra una guerra que gente egoísta y sin escrúpulos desata. Si usted no me quiere ayudar, mis compañeros y yo nos la arreglaremos. Si en nuestras manos esta impedir una guerra lo haremos sin pensarlo. –Tsunade había ensanchado levemente los ojos ante la sorpresa que sus palabras le provocaron. –la mujer que tanto admiro y fue mi maestra me enseño a pelear para defender ante todo lo que más amas, pero en especial a gente inocente. Por eso me enseño sus jutsus médicos para poder salvarle la vida a todo aquel que lo necesite sin importar nada.

-Sakura-sama. –exclama Katsuyu.

Tsunade no dijo nada, volvió a bajar su cabeza al momento que apretaba los puños y daba media vuelta comenzando a caminar para alejarse de ahí.

-Tsunade-sama. –dice con tristeza Katsuyu mirándola alejarse.

La pequeña Sakura se puso de pie, miro hacia donde estaba su yo del futuro notando como esta miraba hacia donde la rubia se fue, después miro por donde la figura de la rubia se hacía más pequeña donde se alejaba y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella para alcanzarla.

-¡Y ahí va! –dice Kisame con aburrimiento mirando por donde se iba la peli-rosa. – ¿no la detendrás? –pregunta volteando a ver a la peli-rosa adulta.

-Sé lo difícil que es para ella ir a una pelea sangrienta por la hace recordar su pasado como también se lo difícil que es asimilar la información recibida. Lo mejor es darle su espacio para que piense. –dice con seriedad.

-No hablo de la rubia chichona sino de la frentuda mini rosita. –dice con burla y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada. –digo es tu yo del pasado quien tienes que proteger para que Madara no la mate como tiene planeado, además que fue a seguir la rubia y tú misma dijiste que necesitaba pensar las cosas con tranquilidad y con lo gritona que es nadie puede pensar con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué mejor no dices que te encariñaste con mi yo del pasado y te da miedo que le pase algo? –pregunta con burla.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Su frente es tan encantadora que dan ganas de protegerla. –dice con burla. –además que es divertido molestarla. Si se muere será difícil encontrarle remplazo. –una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro mientras que Sakura negaba divertida.

-No creo que se alejen mucho, además Tsunade-sama estará con ella y sé que no dejara que le pase nada. –dice con seguridad.

-Confías mucho en esa rubia chichona. –dice con fastidio.

-A ella le confió mi vida. –dice sin dudar y Kisame rodo los ojos.

-En fin no te achicopales, tu discurso fue bueno. Si fuera candidato para kage en mi aldea y yo pudiera votar, sin duda votaría por ti. –dice con diversión y Sakura suelta una risa divertida. –por cierto hay algo más importante que debo decirte y me he contenido todo este tiempo. Pero ahora que estamos solos pienso que es la mejor oportunidad para decírtelo. –dice con seriedad sabiendo que Shizune estando inconsciente no los oiría y Sakura puso una expresión seria sintiéndose curiosa. – ¡tu invocación es una babosa! ¡jajajaja…! –empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras apuntaba la invocación y a Sakura, la cual había caído estilo anime ante la pendejada con la que salió y a Katsuyu le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando con los ojos en forma de punto al azulino que se retorcía de la risa en el suelo. – ¡jajaja…! ¡Que patético! ¡Una babosa gigante de invocación! ¡Jajaja…!... ¡Uy! Si que asusta!... ¡Pero que te quede el consuelo que da más asco que la invocación de Orochimaru! ¡Jajajaja…!

Sakura se puso de pie con una vena hinchada en la frente y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Katsuyu. –la babosa volteo hacia Sakura y al ver la mirada que le dirigía supo lo que ella quería.

La enorme babosa dirigió su mirada hacia el azulino que no se sabía cómo no se ahogaba de la risa y sin mas escupió una potente cantidad de acido hacia el ex akatsuki. Gracias a sus reflejos Kisame dejo de reír sintiendo el peligro y logro saltar hacia atrás esquivando por casi nada la enorme cantidad de acido que venía a él.

El azulino miraba impresionado como el lugar donde él estaba hace unos segundos retorciéndose de la risa ahora era un enorme hueco que el acido provoco. No pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro de alivio, si no es por sus habilidades estaba seguro que ni su esqueleto se salvaba.

-¿A que ahora si asusta mi invocación? –pregunta con burla y Kisame levanto la mirada notando esa de psicópata asesina que tenia hacia él, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza.

Un silbido que mostraba impresión a la vez que algo les tapo el sol oscureciendo mas la zona hizo que ambos levante su cabeza y vieron una enorme araña hecha de arcilla unos metros encima de ellos que era levantada por una de mano de Deidara que estaba sobre un pájaro hecho de arcilla.

Kisame y Sakura estaban sorprendidos porque no lo sintieron venir, y sabían que no estaban tan distraídos como para no notarlo, es más, siempre están alerta ante todo e incluso cuando duermen como para notar cualquier señal de chakra acercárseles.

-Impresionante, pero mi arañita hace mas. –dice con burla y sin más deja caer la enorme araña.

Tanto Kisame como Sakura vieron con ojos muy abiertos como la enorme araña caía sobre ellos sin poder evitarlo, seguido de eso se oyó una gran explosión abarcando más de diez kilómetros cúbicos.

Deidara hizo volar más alto su ave de arcilla para evitar las sondas que la explosión provoco.

-A eso llamo yo arte. –dice con burla mirando de forma sádica la enorme cortina de humo y tierra que la explosión provoco.

* * *

-¡Espere Tsunade-sama! –gritaba Sakura tratando de alcanzarla y finalmente la rubia se detuvo haciendo que la chica logre alcanzarla y se ponga a su lado, seflexiono un poco apoyando sus manos en sus piernas mientras recuperaba la respiración.

-Déjame sola mocosa. –dice con fastidio mirándola de reojo.

-Mire no sé porque no acepta ayudarnos, mucho menos sé lo que es sufrir en una guerra y no se diga de perder a alguien amado. Pero hace poco tuve la experiencia donde creí perder al chico que amo, cuando lo vi ahí tirado lleno de heridas que sangraban sentí un dolor tan fuerte aquí. –dijo enderezándose y tocándose el pecho justo donde tiene su corazón.

Sakura de solo recordar lo que sintió cuando vio a Sasuke supuestamente muerto por culpa de Haku no pudo evitar mostrar dolor en sus ojos y que estos se nublen un poco. Mientras que la rubia al verla a los ojos noto sinceridad, se le hacía increíble que una chica de esa edad sepa lo que es amar.

-Ahí es cuando pensé y me maldije por ser tan débil, por no poder hacer nada para protegerlo y mucho menos para salvarlo. Aun así no me daba cuenta que el hacerse fuerte no viene de la nada, se necesita luchar para lograr tener el poder para proteger a quienes amas, de eso me di cuenta hace poco y gracias a mi yo del futuro.

Ahora quiero ponerle más interés a lo que debo.

Elegí ser ninja, y sé que ese camino que elegí es el más doloroso, y muy pocas veces se consigue la felicidad. Pero no me arrepiento de haber elegido ese camino porque sé que como también trae tristezas, trae felicidad.

El ver como ayudas y defender a personas que nos necesitan es cuando te das cuenta que vale la pena entrenar.

Yo quiero entrenar, ser una mejor ninja para seguir ayudando a esas personas, pero en especial para proteger a los que amo, para protegerlo a él.

Sé que ahorita no soy nada poderosa, no tengo un kekkei genkai, por lo que necesito más entrenamientos para sobresalir, pero sabiendo eso estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar en la batalla que pronto tendremos con Akatsuki.

No tengo el poder para siquiera mantener una pelea con uno de esos hombres, pero sé que de algo mi ayuda puede servir. –Tsunade estaba sorprendida por lo que la chiquilla le dijo, aun así pudo mostrar una leve sonrisa.

-Veras que algo podemos hacer. –la peli-rosa se sorprendió, pero luego le sonrío enormemente y sus ojos mostraron emoción al entender sus palabras. En eso se oyó una enorme explosión seguida de una temblor en el suelo haciéndolas balancear.

Atrás de la pequeña Sakura apareció lo que parecía ser un escorpión de madera envuelto en una capa negra con nubes rojas. Tsunade al verlo ensancho levemente los ojos mostrando impresión y mas al ver como lo que se suponía era la cola de la marioneta que estaba hecha con metal se alzaba enterrándosele en el estomago a la chica.

-¡Mocosa! –grita. Otra vez la impotencia la albergo, vio como se le enterraba esa cosa a la chica en el estomago y ella sin poder hacer nada estando solo a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

La pequeña Sakura ensancho los ojos cuando sintió algo atravesarle el estomago seguido de un fuerte dolor. Su mirada se nublo y bajo su mirada viendo ese objeto que la atravesó viéndolo borroso, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

La cola del escorpio de madera salió del estomago de la chica y cuando estaba por caer al suelo Tsunade apareció frente a ella tomándola en sus brazos para que no caiga, haciéndolas a ambas caer de rodillas.

-Mocosa, mocosa, ¿estás bien? –pregunta mostrando preocupación agitándola levemente.

-Me llamo Sakura. –dice entrecortada levantando su rostro sonriéndole levemente dejando ver que por la comisura de sus labios resbalaban hilillos de sangre. Tsunade al ver la sangre no pudo evitar que sus ojos mostraran horror, dejando ver su miedo hacia ella.

-Resiste Sakura. Prometo que yo te entrenare si no te das por vencida y das todo de ti para no morir. –dice con firmeza al momento de llevar sus manos a la herida de la chica emanando chakra verde de ellas para cerrarle la herida. Sus ojos los tenía cerrados, no quería ver la sangre en la chica o sabía que entraría en una especie de shock por el miedo. Mientras que Sakura simplemente asintió, sintiéndose emocionada ante la promesa.

-Es inútil. –dice sin mostrar algún sentimiento en su voz el Akatsuki. –cerrar su herida es inútil. –aclara al ver que la rubia había abierto sus ojos para mirarlo a él. –mi cola tiene veneno, uno muy fuerte y que yo cree del cual no hay antídoto. Pronto ella morirá aunque cierres su herida. –dice indiferente manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de la rubia que mostraron horror. –fue fastidiosa, pero la misión está completa. Mi compañero ha matado a la peli-rosa adulta con esa explosión y la niñata pronto morirá gracias a mí. –Tsunade mostro mas horror en sus ojos y la pequeña Sakura hacia lo posible por no cerrar los suyos y desmayarse, estaba tan débil que muy apenas oía lo que su atacante le decía, pero aunque lo oyera su debilidad le impedía comprenderlo. –y ahora llega tu turno. –dice con un toque de amenaza hacia Tsunade, la cual al sentir más el peso sobre la chica la miro notando que se había desmayado.

-¡Sakura! ¡Resiste! –dice asustada recostándola, en eso vio sus manos que se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre que salía del estomago de la chica, de la herida que ya había cerrado. No pudo evitar mirarlas con miedo recordando todos esos hechos dolorosos que la marcaron, todas esas muertes. Sasori simplemente miraba como la rubia miraba sus manos llenas de sangre con infinito miedo.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados alrededor de la fogata comiendo los ocho varones. El tazón en donde Kakashi bebía agua resbalo de sus manos estrellándose con el piso haciendo que todos miren los pedazos. A la vez que el par de rubios y pelinegros dejaron de comer, una fuerte punzada les dio en el corazón, se les oprimió haciéndolos que de forma inconsciente lleven una de sus manos al pecho.

Sasuke adulto se puso de pie apretando su ropa en un puño, sus ojos mostraron algo de miedo mientras que Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Itachi y Kakashi lo miraron curiosos.

-Sakura. –susurro preocupado, pero fue tan leve el susurro que nadie lo escucho. Sin más salto la rama de uno de los árboles y se alejo saltando de rama en rama. Naruto adulto lo imito siguiéndolo.

-¿Qué les paso? –pregunta Jiraiya curioso mirando por donde ese par se fue sin decir nada.

-Supongo que presintieron algo. –dice Kakashi con seriedad y luego mira a sus alumnos. – ¿lo sintieron ustedes también? –Naruto asintió y Sasuke ni lo miro, su mirada seguía por donde ese par se fue.

-¿Cree que le haya pasado algo a Sakura-chan, sensei? –pregunta preocupado el rubio.

-Esperemos que no. –dice con seriedad Kakashi no mostrando la preocupación que sentía.

_-(Sakura)_ –pensó con preocupación el pequeño pelinegro e Itachi lo miro con seriedad.

**Continuara**

**nooo...! cuando apenas saku peke sta entrando al genial mundo d la lokera yega sasori y me la ataka T.T ¿como reaccionara kisame si ve lo ke le hicieron a la mini frentona ke adora molestar? mejor aun kisame y sakura adulta sobrevivieron a la explocion? akaso moriran todos ? buaaaaa**

**espero ke les haya gustado el kap, en lo personal ame escribir la parte d orochy muriendose d intoxicasion y la pelea en el bar XD**

**CUIDENSE MUCHOOO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWES**

**BESOS**


	20. Reencuentro de los tres legendarios sani

**Reencuentro de los tres legendarios san****nin**

_-(No te perderé, no a ti)_

Era lo único que pensaba Sasuke mientras saltaba las ramas de los árboles que habían en el bosque. Sus ojos mostraban miedo y tenia la mandíbula apretada donde se contenía por gritar su nombre.

-¿Algún plan para llegar a ella lo más pronto posible? –pregunta con seriedad el rubio al momento de darle alcance y saltar a la par que él, manteniendo su mirada al frente.

Sasuke salto una rama más y se detuvo haciendo que el rubio lo imite mirándolo curioso. Ignorándolo el pelinegro mordió uno de sus dedos e hizo unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante.

**-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! –**exclama al momento en que apoya una de sus manos en el tronco y se pintaba en negro un sello.

Tanto él como el rubio saltaron hacia una de las ramas del árbol de atrás al momento que una enorme nube de humo apareció. Al dispersarse dejo ver un halcón de tamaño colosal. Sasuke salto quedando de pie sobre su hombro.

-Yo la buscare. –dice cortante impidiendo que el rubio salte para colocarse a su lado. –tu quédate aquí para que protejas a los mocosos.

-Yo también quiero ir Sasuke. –dice molesto el rubio. –Itachi, Ero-sennin y Kakashi-sensei pueden proteger a los chicos.

-Si se topan con Madara no podrán. –dice cortante a la vez que el halcón emprendía su vuelo.

-¡MALDITO SASUKE! –grita furioso viendo el enorme ave alejarse. –ese teme le vale que yo también este preocupado. –gruñe molesto dando media vuelta para regresar. –¡ahh…! ¡Sakura-chan tan cabezona! ¡Si esta en problemas ¿por qué no nos invoca con el pergamino de tele trasportación que le dimos? –se quejaba furioso.

* * *

Deidara miraba divertido los estragos que su arte creo. La cortina de tierra y humo que se había levantado por la explosión se dispersaba poco a poco dejando ver grietas, árboles y rocas desprendidas del suelo.

-A buscar los cuerpos… hn. –dice con diversión.

-¿Qué cuerpos? –pregunta una voz femenina atrás de él haciéndole ensanchar los ojos.

El rubio mira de reojo hacia atrás topándose con la figura de la peli-rosa, la cual se le veía sucia y con leves raspones y le dirigía una miraba furiosa.

Sakura tomo impulso con su puño derecho y sin dejarlo reaccionar lo golpeo en la espalda mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

Al caer al suelo el rubio rodó ante la intensidad del golpe y Sakura salto del pájaro de arcilla cayendo unos metros cerca del rubio. Atrás de ella unas rocas se removieron y de ellas salió una figura envuelta por pequeñas babosas, que poco a poco se comenzaron a desprender de su cuerpo dejando ver a Kisame.

-Ok. Me retracto. Tu invocación no sólo da miedo sino que salva traseros. –dice juguetón.

-Shizune está bajo los escombros a tu izquierda. Sácala. –ordena la peli-rosa sin dejar de mirar al rubio que con dificultad se ponía de pie.

-Sácala tú. –dice Kisame caminando hacia ella. –yo me encargo de patearle el trasero a este rubiecito. –una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro al momento que se tronaba los dedos. –tú ve a buscar a la rosita. Sasori debe haber ido por ellas. –dice con seriedad mirándola de reojo ya estando a su lado y Sakura simplemente asintió.

Sakura dio medio vuelta y corrió hacia donde estaba Shizune para sacarla de entre los escombros dejando ver la silueta de la mujer envuelta por babosas, las cuales se fueron despegando del cuerpo de la mujer al ver a Sakura.

La peli-rosa se echo a la pelinegra a su hombro cargándola como si fuera un costal de papas, sabía que estaba bien sólo seguía inconsciente.

-Deja a uno de tus clones con Kisame, Katsuyu. –dice la peli-rosa con seriedad mirando a la pequeña babosa que tenía en su otro hombro.

-Si Sakura-sama. –dice con suavidad la babosa.

-Hazlo pedazos azulito. –dice la peli-rosa antes de irse corriendo de ahí sin ver la sonrisa divertida que adornaba el rostro de Kisame que no despegaba su vista de Deidara.

Las demás babosas desaparecieron en una nube de humo y solo quedo una que se arrastro hacia Kisame hasta colocarse en su hombro derecho.

-Con que tú serás mi oponente… Kisame hn. –dice con seriedad Deidara ya estando de pie y Kisame simplemente amplia su sonrisa. –cuando te acabe iré a matar a esa maldita bruja con fuerza de elefante hn. Le haré sufrir con creces el golpe que me dio. –dice furioso.

-Como digas. –dice con burla haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo. – ¿lista para la pelea compañera? –pregunta juguetón mirando al mini clon de Katsuyu que tenia sobre unos de sus hombros y esta simplemente asintió.

* * *

Naruto llego hacia donde estaban los demás. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, aunque unos bien disimulada.

-El teme se fue solo. –dice molesto cruzándose de brazos e inflando los mofles en un tierno puchero. –dijo que lo esperemos aquí.

¡Maldito teme! –grita el pequeño rubio fulminando con la mirada al pequeño Sasuke. – ¡ni con los años se te quita lo mandón y el querer siempre ser el héroe haciéndote el cool! –reclama furioso apuntándolo con un dedo.

El pequeño Sasuke rodó los ojos sabiendo que por su bien mental era mejor ignorarlo, mientras que el rubio adulto asintió dándole la razón a su mini copia y los demás lo miraban como el loco que es.

* * *

Sasori mantenía su mirada en la rubia, sabiendo que no iba a reaccionar para pelear, se exasperó, así que la mataría de una vez por todas sabiendo que la diversión que esperaba no la iba a tener. Alzó su cola de metal dispuesto a clavársela a la rubia, pero su cometido se vio impedido, sin darse cuenta algo lo golpeó mandándolo a volar algunos metros hacia su derecha estampándose con varios árboles que se llevó en el proceso ante la potencia con la que fue golpeado.

Sakura estaba inclinada en el lugar donde segundos antes estaba Sasori dejando ver que había sido ella quien lo había golpeado. Con tranquilidad se enderezó para ver si se encontraban bien su yo del pasado y Tsunade. Y lo que vio no le gustó nada, ver a la rubia mirando con terror sus manos manchadas con sangre y a la peli-rosa desmayada en sus piernas sintiendo como el chakra de ella era de lo más débil.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hacia ellas para ver mejor lo que pasó, notando que la única que fue herida fue la peli-rosa, pero la herida había sido cerrada seguramente por la rubia, ahí comprendió porque sus manos estaban manchadas por sangre. Con cuidado dejó a la pelinegra que tenía en uno de sus hombros alado de la rubia.

-¿Sasori la hirió con sus armas? –pregunta inclinándose hacia la rubia, más esta seguía en shock. – ¿Tsunade-sishou? – sabía que estaba en shock, por lo que para hacerla reaccionar le dio una cachetada.

El dolor de la bofetada la hizo reaccionar topándose con los ojos jade de la peli-rosa que mostraban preocupación.

-¿Está bien? –la rubia baja la mirada viendo a la pequeña inconsciente en sus piernas.

-Ella… yo…

No lograba articular palabra y se limpiaba con desesperación sus manos en su ropa.

-La hirió Sasori. –no lo preguntó, lo confirmó mientras que del estuche amarrado en su pierna derecha comenzaba a rebuscar con una de sus manos.

-¡Shizune! –exclama buscándola con la mirada viéndola inconsciente alado de ella.

-Sólo esta inconsciente. Katsuyu nos protegió de la explosión. –dice con tranquilidad y sacó de su estuche unas cuantas jeringas que tenían líquidos de diferentes colores, guardo las otras y solo se quedo con la que tenía un liquido color amarillo.

La rubia miró como la peli-rosa adulta le inyectaba la jeringa a la pequeña en uno de sus brazos.

-No funcionará. –dice con tristeza. –él dijo que ese veneno…

-Lo sé, se llama Sasori y es un Akatsuki. En el pasado pelee contra él, pero antes de eso atendí al hermano del kazekage que fue envenenado por Sasori, ahí cree un antídoto tomando una muestra del veneno. –dice con tranquilidad sonriéndole levemente y la rubia mostró impresión en sus ojos. –usted me enseñó bien. Ella vivirá, no se ponga así.

-No pude hacer nada.

-Hizo mucho. Cerró su herida y gracias a eso no perdió mucha sangre. No se culpe, usted no se esperaba el ataque. Sólo míreme a mí, tampoco espere que me atacaran. –dice divertida apuntando su físico dejando ver lo sucia que estaba. –lo que importa es que no llegó a mayores, que nadie morirá porque no lo permitiremos. Yo soy luchadora porque lo aprendí de usted, que su temor por la sangre no la domine, usted puede manejarlo.

Tsunade no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa, ella entrenó a esa chica y pudo ver la admiración que sentía por su persona, eso no hizo más que desear entrenar a la chica que ahora esta inconsciente en sus piernas, quería ver el desarrollo de esa chica para convertirse en lo que tiene en frente, quería verla convertirse en esa mujer fuerte y valiente, habilidosa e inteligente. Y una leve sonrisa adornó su rostro haciendo que la de Sakura se amplié mas.

-Van dos veces que me golpeas así niñata. –dice una voz masculina.

Ambas voltean viendo a un pelirrojo con facciones hermosas y angelicales, que no expresaba nada en su mirar, el cual caminaba hacia ellas con tranquilidad, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo preguntándose quién era ese chico mientras que Sakura se ponía de pie volteando todo su cuerpo hacia Sasori.

-Debí imaginarme que el tarado que tengo por compañero no te acabaría tan fácil, menos estando Kisame contigo.

-Kisame se quedó a jugar con él y yo decidí venir a jugar contigo… Sasori. –una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro, se sentía confiada a diferencia de la primera pelea que tuvo con él cuando tenía quince años y eso se debía porque sabía que ella no era la misma, se había hecho más fuerte, las cosas ya no estaban a favor del akatsuki porque a diferencia de ella él si seguía siendo lo mismo y lo mejor de todo es que él no conocía las habilidades de ella y ella conocía a la perfección las de él.

-Te mataré niñata. –dice amenazante.

-Como digas. –dice con burla provocándole molestia al pelirrojo que notaba esa confianza que tenia.

-Yo te ayudaré. –dice la rubia poniéndose de pie, no sin antes colocar con cuidado a la pequeña en el suelo.

-No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, yo puedo encargarme de este escorpioncito sola. –dice con arrogancia.

Tsunade no era tonta, había sentido el enorme poder de ese hombre, sabía que ella misma muy apenas y podría contra él sola, pero el ver esa confianza en la chica le dio seguridad de que ella tenía todo bajo control, además que le dijo que ya había peleado con él y esa confianza en sus ojos de seguro se debía porque le había ganado, más orgullosa no se podía sentir. Aun así se mantendrá alerta para ayudarla si es necesario.

-Esa confianza me desagrada. Parece como si ya supieras que tienes la pelea ganada.

-Y es porque así es. –dice con arrogancia. –si te maté cuando tenía quince años ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haré ahora que tengo diez años más?

Sasori no mostró la sorpresa que sintió, esa niñata no lo pudo haber matado, si fuera así ella debe saber donde está la única parte humana que ha conservado.

-Exacto, ahí es donde tengo que destrozar. –como si supiera lo que pensaba, ella apuntó el pergamino que se deja ver en el lado izquierdo del pecho a causa de que el hombre no lleva nada encima que le cubra el torso.

Sasori ensanchó los ojos y de forma inconsciente cubrió con una de sus manos la zona.

-Protégelo lo mas que puedas Sasori, para divertirnos un poco. –dice con burla corriendo hacia él y Sasori frunció el entrecejo poniéndose en posición de pelea.

Sakura desapareció de su campo de visión reapareciendo encima de él agarrando impulso con su puño derecho para golpearlo. Sasori la había sentido y miraba con tranquilidad hacia arriba. Tsunade miraba curiosa y a la vez seria la pelea, tenia curiosidad de ver todo lo que esa chica aprendió de ella y si la superó, aunque eso último ya lo sabía, solo quería confirmar que tanto.

-Tu abuela te extraña, deberías ir a visitarla de vez en cuando. –dice al momento de golpear, pero Sasori con facilidad lo esquivó saltando hacia atrás viendo como la chica estampaba el puño en el suelo provocando un cráter sorprendiéndole como esa chica usaba el chakra para hacer mas fuertes sus golpes, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que conociera a su abuela.

-¿La conoces? –pregunta serio mirando a través de la cortina de tierra que se levantó a la chica que se enderezaba y se acomodaba su guante.

-¿Quién crees que me ayudo en mi época a patearte el trasero? –pregunta con burla y Sasori volvió a fruncir el entrecejo, ya no matara a esa chica porque se le haya ordenado sino porque es lo que más desea, la hará tragar toda la sarta de palabrerías que le ha dicho.

Tsunade no había perdido de vista ninguno de los movimientos de la peli-rosa y se sentía sorprendida no solo de su habilidad en la pelea sabiendo que no ha mostrado todo su potencial, sino que también de su actitud.

_-(Esa chica fue mi alumna en su época y porque me llamo Senju Tsunade lo será también en esta época)_ –una leve sonrisa adorno el rostro de la rubia.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro que se amplió un poco más al ver como la chica se las arreglaba sin mucho esfuerzo peleaba contra una de las marionetas que el pelirrojo había mostrado.

Con movimientos ágiles la peli-rosa esquivaba los ataques de la marioneta, no dejaba que siquiera le rozara la piel. Sus ojos se afilaron y cuando encontró el momento indicado para atacar, envió un poco de chakra a su puño derecho que brillo en color verde y golpeo la marioneta mandándola a volar algunos metros lejos de ella, y sonrió con burla al ver como el pelirrojo fruncía levemente su entrecejo.

-Esto no ha acabado. –dice el pelirrojo usando ese tono de voz que no mostraba emoción alguna mientras mantenía sus ojos en los verdes de la peli-rosa.

-Exactamente. –dice una voz femenina haciendo que Sasori fije su vista hacia dónde provino viendo a Tsunade caminar con tranquilidad hacia donde estaba Sakura, la cual miro algo sorprendida a la rubia en especial al notar ese brillo en su mirada que solo solía tener cuando se ponía seria. –esto apenas acaba de comenzar. –dice con firmeza colocándose al lado de la peli-rosa en una pose que mostraba que estaba lista para pelear.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de forma torcida sintiéndose emocionada, el saber que estaba por pelear a la par con su maestra la ponía realmente feliz. Tsunade miro de reojo a la peli-rosa topándose con que esta la miro igual y le otorgo una sonrisa arrogante.

-El miedo finalmente te dejo moverte. –dice empleando un tono burlón mirando a la rubia que regreso su mirada al pelirrojo.

-Digamos que mi alumna me ayudo a recuperar la cordura. –dice despreocupada y agitando su mano restándole importancia haciendo que una risa entre dientes apareciera en el rostro de Sakura.

-Alumna o maestra. No importa si ambas pelean conmigo, a ambas las matare para luego acabar con la chiquilla peli-rosa. –dice con voz monótona y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Inténtalo si puedes. –dicen ambas de forma retadora y teniendo una sonrisa de superioridad que comenzaba a molestar al pelirrojo.

* * *

En un campo agrietado y completamente destruido se logra ver a Kisame algo agitado con signos de batalla en su cuerpo mirando con burla a Deidara que estaba dentro de la prisión de agua, se le veía más cansado y débil, además que no tenía su brazo derecho, por lo que con su otra mano se sostenía el lugar donde dicho brazo debería de estar, aun así no dejaba de sangrar. Su capa de Akatsuki había desaparecido, probablemente entre la batalla se la tuvo que quitar. La sonrisa sádica adornaba el rostro del azulino dejando ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

-Si no deje que ese lindo tiburón te comiera todo es porque quería matarte con mis propias manos. –dice juguetón al momento que la prisión de agua desaparece haciendo a Deidara caer de rodillas al piso y apoyo su único brazo en el suelo dejando ver como de la parte donde no tenia brazo se veía como si se lo hubieran arrancado.

El rubio empezó a toser a la vez que intentaba respirar con desesperación. Kisame con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se acerco a él, sabiendo que la batalla la tenía ganada, sabía que ese rubio ya no tenía chakra ni fuerzas cuando él tenía mucho chakra aun y no se diga de energía.

–Sabias que pelear contra mí era un suicidio nenita, soy muy poderoso para ti. –dice con burla a la vez que dirige su mano hacia el mango de su samehada.

-Es malo cantar victoria antes. –su tono de voz denotaba lo cansado que estaba.

Kisame no borraba su sonrisa burlona, pero al ver como el rubio movía su mano bajo la mirada y ensancho levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa al ver como quitaba el hilo de lo que parecía ser una boca que tenía en el pecho, justo donde tiene el corazón.

-¿Cuándo demonios hiciste eso? –pregunta en un susurro algo sorprendido, entonces cayó en cuenta que el único momento que pudo descubrirse la zona y quitarse el hilo que sellaba la boca que tenia ahí fue cuando estaba inclinado intentando recobrar la respiración.

-No quería morir hasta matar a Uchiha Itachi… pero igual moriré, así que por lo menos te llevaré conmigo. –dice a la vez que comienza a meterle arcilla a la boca.

-Nota: no darte tiempo a que me sorprendas con más asquerosas bocas. –dice con molestia Kisame dispuesto a darle el golpe final, pero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás cuando del concreto salieron varios animales hechos de arcilla que seguramente el rubio había colocado ahí durante la batalla.

Kisame iba saltando hacia atrás esquivando la explosiones de los bichos evitando así que pueda acercarse al rubio, al contrario se iba alejando. Cuando hecho una mirada hacia Deidara sus ojos mostraron más sorpresa al ver como este se iba inflando.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. –murmura con algo de preocupación.

* * *

Sakura y Tsunade respiraban agitadas y se les veía algo sucias y con leves heridas en el cuerpo, aunque a la que se le veía más cansada era a Tsunade. Alrededor de ellas se veía el piso agrietado además de varias partes de marionetas regadas por el suelo, pero la que más sobresalía era la parte superior de la marioneta de Sasori que se le veía inerte y con la otra parte del cuerpo enterrada entre algunos escombros, lo que más resaltaba de dicha marioneta era el hueco vacío que tenía en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

La rubia y peli-rosa miraban la marioneta triunfantes. Sakura en su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser un pergamino que tenía el kanji de escorpión en una de las partes planas. La peli-rosa puso el objeto en el piso y desenfundo su espada ofreciéndosela a la quinta que la miro extrañada.

-Le sedo los honores. –dice burlona mirándola divertida al notar la mirada sorprendida de la rubia. – ¡vamos! Si no se da prisa se las arreglara para quitarme su corazón y ponérselo a otra de sus marionetas y mire que nos costo quitárselo. –dice juguetona.

Tsunade sonrío levemente y tomo la espada, para después dirigir su mirada a donde estaba su objetivo, y de forma brusca enterró la espada justo donde estaba el kanji, justo en ese momento se oyó una potente explosión y al estar algo cerca las ondas explosivas les dieron de lleno haciendo que ambas entrecierren los ojos cubriéndose la cara con uno de sus brazos al momento que sus ropas y cabellos se ondean.

Pasando la onda explosiva ambas miraron hacia la dirección de dónde provino la explosión, los ojos de la peli-rosa mostraron preocupación, esperando que Kisame haya podido escapar o protegerse de esa explosión porque de ser diferente es seguro que estaba muerto.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta la rubia mirando a Sakura.

-Uno de los ataques más poderosos del enemigo que pelea contra Kisame. –responde con tranquilidad mirando a la rubia la cual pudo notar ese brillo de preocupación en los ojos de la peli-rosa.

Cuando Sakura iba a preguntarle a Katsuyu que la había dejando protegiendo a su yo del pasado y a Shizune, si Kisame vivía algo obstruyo el sol haciendo que ambas levanten la mirada viendo la sombra de una enorme ave levitando encima de ella tapándoles el sol.

-Tks… tal parece que Kisame no la libro. –dice resignada ocultando la tristeza que sentía después de todo se había encariñado con Kisame, pero estaba segura que le patearía el trasero a ese rubio travesti y lo haría sufrir por haber matado a uno de sus compañeros. –Tsunade-sama este enemigo usa explosiones, lo mejor es que se lleve a Shizune y Sakura a un lugar seguro, yo me encargare de él. –dice con seriedad mirando la rubia.

-¿Puedes sola? –pregunta preocupada, si ese enemigo mato a Kisame al cual pudo notar la gran cantidad de chakra que tenia, era porque era muy poderoso.

-La pregunta ofende. –dice con arrogancia. La rubia suspiro con pesadez.

-Cuídate mocosa. –dice dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero su paso se vio interrumpido cuando el ave aleteo provocando una fuerte corriente de aire que les hizo a ambas cerrar sus ojos.

-¡Fresita rosita!

El grito de Kisame hizo que ambas abrieran los ojos de golpe y vieron como este saltaba del ave y corría al lado contrario, para ser exactos hacia donde estaba la pequeña Sakura.

Tsunade y Sakura tenían los ojos muy abiertos a la vez que parpadeaban, entonces cuando observaron mejor el ave se dieron cuenta que no era un ave hecha de arcilla sino un halcón. Vieron a alguien más saltar desde la gran ave cayendo de pie frente a ellas.

-Sasuke-kun. –exclama sorprendida, no se esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

El pelinegro tenía esa expresión y mirada que no mostraba alguna clase de sentimiento al mirar a Sakura. Y Tsunade miraba curiosa al chico.

Sasuke camino a grandes zancadas hacia la peli-rosa y la tomo de los hombros, y sin más la jalo hacia él abrazándola con fuerza, como si temiera que fuera un espejismo o como si se le fuera a escapar. La peli-rosa se sorprendió, pero después sonrío levemente y respondió el abrazo.

Tsunade también se sorprendió, pero luego sonrío enternecida y dio media vuelta para ir con los demás y darles algo de privacidad a esos dos, sabía que la necesitaban.

-Me tenías preocupado… pequeña molestia. –susurra que de no ser porque tenía el rostro muy cerca de su oído no lo hubiera escuchado.

La forma tan tierna a la vez aliviada en la que se lo dijo hizo palpitar el corazón de la peli-rosa que no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke-kun. –dice de forma enternecida.

Sasuke coloco nuevamente sus manos en los hombros de la peli-rosa separándola levemente y con suavidad de él. Inclino un poco su rostro y la peli-rosa lo alzo un poco topándose las miradas de ambos.

Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos y se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios toparon con los del otro fundiéndose en un beso tierno y suave, queriéndose tomar su tiempo para saborearse y disfrutarse.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? –pregunta extrañada la peli-rosa después de que separaron sus labios y ahora miraba los ojos negros de su novio.

-Me deje guiar por mi instinto. –dice con un toque juguetón sonriendo de forma torcida.

-¿Eres una clase de animal o qué onda? –la peli-rosa lo mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Los seres humanos también tenemos instintos… y tu pequeña molestia siendo ninja deberías saber que nosotros los ninja los tenemos más desarrollados. –dice mofándose a la vez que pega su nariz con la de ella deleitándose con el tierno puchero que ella hacía.

-¡Ya!... pero ¿qué hacia Kisame contigo? Se supone que peleaba contra Deidara.

-Y así era. Cuando entre a este país sentí el chakra elevado de Deidara, conocía ese tipo de elevación ya que uso esa misma técnica conmigo. Como pensé que tú estabas ahí me apresure mucho mas, pero solo vi a Kisame así que lo subí a mi invocación para así ambos huir de la explosión y aquí estamos. –explica con aburrimiento.

-¡Eres genial Sasuke-kun! –exclama emocionada y melosa a la vez que enrueda sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y se le cuelga para restregar su mejilla con la de él. Esa sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia adorno su rostro y llevo sus manos a los glúteos de la chica apretándolos sacándole un leve gemido.

-Espero mi recompensa por venir a salvarlos. –dice en un tono de voz más ronco de lo normal y de una forma provocativa que estremeció la piel de la chica subiéndole más el ego al pelinegro.

-Esta noche la tendrás. –le susurra coqueta para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja ahora consiguiendo ella estremecer al pelinegro y también sacarle un gruñido.

* * *

Tsunade tenía varias gotas de sudor en la nuca y miraba incrédula a Kisame que estaba de rodillas en el piso tomando en un brazo a la pequeña peli-rosa y con su otra mano le daba leves palmadas en las mejillas.

-¡Despierta rosadita! ¡No te mueras, que si mueres se perderá una de las más grandes frentes del mundo, además que harás más aburrido mi viaje al ya no tener a quien molestar! … si no mueres prometo que me inventare nuevas formas de molestarte. –decía con pesar mientras le seguía dando palmadas en las mejillas.

-Oye ya deja de pegarle que si sigues así la frente no será lo único grande que tenga en mi cara sino también las mejillas. –dice con molestia Sakura haciendo que Tsunade voltee mirando a la peli-rosa mayor caminar a ellos junto con Sasuke, la rubia no pudo evitar mirar a ese par de forma insinuante, no era tonta y con lo poco que vio sabia que esos dos eran pareja.

Sasuke ignoraba la mirada de la rubia mientras que la peli-rosa sonrío nerviosa al notarla. Por otro lado Kisame los ignoraba, él seguía en su monologo seguido de cachetadas hacia su peli-rosa consentida.

La pequeña peli-rosa comenzó a hacer muecas a la vez que apretaba sus parpados, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos topándose con la imagen borrosa de el rostro nada apuesto de Kisame.

-¡Kya…! ¡Un feo tiburón! –grita asustada.

-¡Despertaste frentecita! –exclama emocionado Kisame restregando su mejilla con la de ella sin importarle que la peli-rosa no esté muy despierta del todo y no lo identifique bien por lo que esta pálida del susto porque un feo tiburón lo abraza.

Sasuke, Sakura y Tsunade miraban a Kisame con los ojos en forma de punto y varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunta extrañada Shizune sentándose y tocándose su frente mirando desubicada a todos lados notando que iban apareciendo más personas extrañas.

* * *

Después de que Kisame dejara su ataque de euforia, que se hicieran las debidas presentaciones hacia Shizune, cabe decir que cuando escucharon el apellido de Sasuke tanto Tsunade como Shizune se sorprendieron al saber que tenían frente a ellas a la versión futura del único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

Para llegar más rápido ahora viajaban encima del enorme halcón que Sasuke tiene por invocación. En el lomo iban Sasuke, ambas Sakura´s, Shizune y Tsunade hincadas con los ojos muy abiertos mostrando incredulidad y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente observando a Kisame que estaba parado en la cabeza del halcón con los brazos abiertos mirando al frente recibiendo de lleno todo el aire que le ondeaba la ropa y cabellos.

-¡SOY EL REY DEL MUNDO! –gritaba Kisame a todo pulmón.

-¿Cómo es que se volvió más estúpido que cuando se fue con ustedes? –pregunta Sasuke mirando de reojo a Sakura adulta.

-Tal vez en la pelea del bar se golpeo en la cabeza muy fuerte con algo. –responde la chica encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Hay más locos de esos en el equipo con el que trabajaremos? –pregunta Tsunade mirando de reojo a la pequeña Sakura.

-Hay idiotas, pero locos como ese no creo… es único en su especie, nada mas mírele la apariencia. –responde resignada ya haciéndose a la idea de las loqueras de Kisame, mientras que Shizune y Tsunade esperaban que no hubiera más locos que ese azulino.

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en el suelo recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol mientras leía su inseparable libro, aunque mostrara tranquilidad y pereza en su mirada en verdad seguía preocupado.

El pequeño Naruto miraba algo nervioso como su yo del futuro se paseaba frente de él de un lado a otra como si fuera un león enjaulado, y esa desesperación que mostraba lo hacía preocuparse y desesperarse más.

Itachi simplemente estaba parado recargado en el tronco de un árbol, cruzando sus brazos y sus ojos estaban cerrados mostrándose completamente tranquilo, tal cual como se sentía. A su lado derecho se encontraba el pequeño Sasuke sentado en el suelo entreteniéndose en afilar sus kunai, solo así se entretenía para no mostrar la preocupación que sentía.

Jiraiya acostado de lado en el suelo apoyando su codo derecho en el piso y su mejilla en la palma del mismo brazo, con los dedos de su otra mano se sacaba el moco de forma perezosa dejando ver lo aburrido que estaba.

Orochimaru tenía su espalda recargada en un tronco y sus pies estaban cruzados. El pelinegro miraba asqueado como su ex compañero de equipo se picaba la nariz de lo más tranquilo. Pero cuando algo pegajoso y de color verde fue aventado hacia él pegándosele en la punta de la nariz hizo que una vena se le hinchara en la frente y su expresión se volviera furica mirando con instintos asesinos a Jiraiya que sin mostrar vergüenza miraba con burla al pelinegro e incluso esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro dejaba ver que se divertía.

-Para toda persona hay un límite. –dice de forma espeluznante el sannin haciendo que los demás volteen a verlo y al ver el moco pegado en su nariz, a Jiraiya frente a él aun manteniendo una de sus manos en pose de que él lo aventó acompañada de esa sonrisa todos comprendieron la razón del porque el sannin serpiente se veía tan furioso. Aunque cabe aclarar que tanto como el par de rubios como Kakashi no pudieron evitar burlarse en su interior. El par de Uchiha también les causo cierta gracia acompañada de repulsión ante el acto tan asqueroso. –y yo he llegado al mío… te mato maldito sapo. –dice amenazante a la vez que saca de entre sus ropas algunos kunai.

Jiraiya se pone de pie de un salto poniéndose en posición de pelea preparándose y esperando cualquier ataque del pelinegro. Los demás miraban atentos a esos dos apostando en sus mentes por el posible ganador. Y aunque lo duden Itachi también aposto en su mente por el ganador, incluso deseaba que Jiraiya le diera una muerte dolorosa y sádica a la serpiente, como que el saber que ese pedófilo intento apoderarse del cuerpo de su hermanito hizo que le agarrara coraje.

De pronto se oyó un grito haciendo que todos busquen con la mirada de donde proviene, solo viendo algo salir disparado hacia donde estaban ellos cayendo encima de Jiraiya.

-¿Me extrañaron? –pregunta Kisame sonriendo de forma traviesa tan característico en él mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

Abajo del azulino estaba el pobre Jiraiya con los ojos en forma de espiral y Kisame sin darse cuenta estaban de lo más tranquilo parado sobre su espalda.

-¿Are? ¿Por qué me miras con esos ojos Itachi? –pregunta extrañado mirando al pelinegro.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Itachi mirando como este miraba a Kisame con ganas de matarlo, incluso el sharingan tenia activado haciendo que se extrañen al igual que el azulino.

_-(¿Qué porque? __¿Todavía lo preguntas descerebrado?) —_Itachi hizo girar las aspas de su sharingan sintiéndose más furioso y Kisame cerró rápidamente sus ojos a la vez que se le ponía chinita la piel._ –(y todavía cierras los ojos hijo de puta, pero yo no olvido nada cabrón… de todos los que hay aquí presentes tenias que caer encima de Jiraiya-sama que estaba a punto de tener una pelea contra Orochimaru y cabía la posibilidad de matarlo)_—Itachi apretaba los puños furiosos y todos estaban muy extrañados ante su furia, no entendían la razón, y eso les hacía pensar que el Uchiha no estaba muy cuerdo que digamos.

-Aniki. –lo llama el pequeño Sasuke mirándolo con extrañeza e Itachi lo volteo a ver notando esa mirada en su hermanito, mirada que le hizo olvidar toda furia haciendo desaparecer incluso el sharingan en sus ojos sorprendiendo más a todos, incluso al mismo Sasuke que no pensó que como en el pasado su hermano con solo verlo se tranquilizara.

_-(Esa forma tan fácil en la que Sasuke tranquilizo a Itachi solo con una mirada es sorprendente y me hace pensar cosas raras)_ –Naruto adulto se sobaba la barbilla mirando de forma analítica al mayor de los Uchiha.

Kisame curioso se arriesgó a abrir uno de sus ojos con algo de temor y soltó un largo suspiro al ver que Itachi ya no lo miraba a él sino que miraba a su pequeño hermanito.

_-(Es bueno que el mini-pelos de pollo este cerca de Itachi cuando se enoja *o* solo ese chamaco es su debilidad *o* yo más que nadie se que a Itachi no le gusta que su hermanito lo vea furioso *o*)_ –Kisame lloraba lleno de felicidad con un aura brillante rodeándolo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir encima de mí?

Kisame baja su mirada extrañado al oír esa voz debajo de él y ve a Jiraiya que lo miraba sobre su hombro de forma molesta, fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que estaba parado sobre la espalda del sannin.

-No sé, se está muy cómodo aquí. –dice con burla sonriendo de esa forma que lo caracteriza haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente del sannin.

-No cabe duda que la basura se ve bien encima de la basura. –dice con burla Orochimaru haciendo que Kisame note su presencia.

-Y yo que pensé que no volvería a ver ese rostro de serpiente maricona nuevamente. –responde burlón Kisame ganándose una mirada fulminante por el otro sannin.

-Tan divertido como siempre. –dice con ironía.

-Si me alegra que estén felices de reencontrarse. –dice con molestia Jiraiya ganándose un par de miradas fulminantes por Kisame y Orochimaru ya que ellos sentían de todo al encontrarse menos felicidad. –pero… ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO! –grita furioso poniéndose de pie de golpe y por consecuencia Kisame cayo de sentón al piso.

El par de rubios se tapaban la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Sasuke e Itachi suspiraban resignado viendo que con el otro idiota de regreso habría más discusiones.

-Kisame. –hablo Kakashi con tranquilidad haciendo que este ponga su mirada a él. – ¿Dónde están los demás? –pregunta haciendo que los demás miren con atención a Kisame.

-Ya no deben tardar en llegar. Mi llegada fue más rápida porque la mini rosita se enojo conmigo y me lanzo con toda la fuerza que tenia, que para su edad es mucha, no quiero ni imaginarme que tanta fuerza tendrá la versión adulta. –dice pensativo y el rubio mayor se estremeció de solo recordar la fuerza de su amiga, pero también se sintió aliviado al igual que el pequeño Sasuke y Kakashi al saber que ambas peli-rosas se encontraban bien. –tuve suerte de llegar justo en el punto de reunión y no me haya mandado más lejos. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –por cierto hay dos akatsuki menos. Deidara y Sasori dejaran de joder, los hemos matado. –dice con arrogancia sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría, el único que sonrío de forma torcida fue Naruto.

El sonido de un aleteo seguido de una potente ventisca de aire les hizo a todos mirar hacia la dirección de dónde provino, sorprendiendo a algunos al ver al enorme halcón que descendía donde están ellos, así que tuvieron que abrir espacio para que este no los aplastara.

La primera en saltar del lomo del ave al suelo fue la pequeña Sakura. El pequeño Sasuke al verla bien no mostró esa tranquilidad que lo albergo, aun así una leve sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro que nadie más noto más que Itachi haciéndolo sonreír levemente.

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!—grita el pequeño rubio a la vez que corre hacia su compañera dándole un abrazo asfixiante que le sacaba el alma por la boca a la peli-rosa.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo con cierta molestia mientras que el rubio mayor miraba la escena de lo más enternecido y los demás con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Oye, que me la vas a matar. –dice Kisame a la vez que toma al rubio de la ropa y lo alza alejándolo de la peli-rosa que cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-¡Bájame tiburón! –se quejaba el rubio pataleando, pero Kisame solo le sonreía con burla.

Cabe mencionar que Orochimaru, Naruto adulto, Itachi y Kakashi alzaron una ceja algo extrañados por ver la acción de Kisame mientras que el pequeño Sasuke rodaba los ojos con fastidio y la pequeña Sakura nunca pensó sentir tanto agradecimiento hacia el azulino.

La siguiente en saltar fue Sakura adulta que al verla el rubio sus ojos se tornaron en forma de estrellas y un aura brillante la rodeo, misma aura brillante que rodeo a Jiraiya al ver tan linda y bien proporcionada "señorita" que le recordaba a cierta rubia que fue su compañera de equipo, incluso sus ojos mostraron completa perversión. Ambos pervertidos en vez de tener su mirada en el rostro de la chica la tenían en el escote.

-¡PITUCA Y PETACA, COMO LAS EXTRAÑE! –grita el rubio con los brazos extendidos corriendo hacia Sakura.

-¿Pituca y Petaca? –a Sakura se le hincho una vena y su ceja derecha tenía un tic nervioso.

-Cada vez veía a su amigo acercándosele a ella con claras intenciones de hacerle algo pervertido y ella estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo con un puño en la cara. Cuando el rubio estuvo a solo unos centímetros cerca de ella, Sasuke salto cayendo de pie sobre el rubio impidiéndole que siga, y con el sharingan activado volteo hacia Jiraiya en una muda advertencia que el sannin pareció entender porque rápidamente se escondió atrás de Orochimaru, el cual tenia una gota de sudor resbalando por su nica al igual que los demás.

-Finalmente llegamos. –dice Tsunade saltando quedando alado de Sakura siendo seguida por Shizune que quedo alado de ella.

-¿Tsunade/Tsunade-hime? –exclaman sorprendidos Orochimaru y Jiraiya mirando a la rubia sin creérselo, incluso el peliblanco la apuntaba.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Jiraiya? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –dice sorprendida la rubia también mirándolos sin creérselo. Ninguno de los tres se imaginaron volver a verse juntos en un mismo lugar.

-Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo Tsunade-hime. –dice con indiferencia Orochimaru recuperándose de la impresión y Jiraiya asintió dándole la razón, ambos se imaginaban la razón por la que estaba ahí, pero no se imaginaban que los que los reclutaron tenían pensado unir a los tres.

Los demás no perdían detalle, cada uno sentía curiosidad de ver el reencuentro de los legendarios sannin, incluso el pequeño Naruto había dejado de patalear para verlos y el rubio adulto aun estando debajo de Sasuke miraba atento. La única que estaba igual de sorprendida que los sannin era Shizune que miraba uno a otro de forma mecánica.

-No imagine ver algún día el encuentro de los tres legendarios sannin. –dice Kakashi.

**Continuara**

**yo kiero ke sasukito me salve para darle una recompensa como la ke le dara saku en la noche *¬***

**jajajaja inshe itachi jamas me imagine ke fuera tan maldiciento en sus pensamientos XD en cuanto a Kisame, jajajaja ese tiburon se pasa, sta bien loko, me gusto como le estoy dando su personalidad, me divierto escribiendo sus pendejdas jajajjaajaja**

**espero ste kap les haya gustado, por cierto para las ke les guste el anime D. gray man sumado el insesto, pedofilia, comedia y romance los invito a leer mi nuevo fic "¿enfermedad o amor?"**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


	21. ¡A para raras formas de dormir!

**¡A para raras formas de dormir!**

Jiraiya y Orochimaru miran a Tsunade y esta los mira a ellos. Los demás miraban atento a los sannin esperando otra reacción por ellos. Los minutos pasan y nadie habla.

-¡Ahh…! ¡Ya me harte! ¡Digan lo que sea, pero digan algo! ¡Odio el silencio dattebayo! –exclama exaltado el rubio menor para después cruzarse de brazos e inflar los mofles en un aniñado puchero.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo dattebayo! –dice el rubio mayor, cruzándose de brazos, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Todos voltearon a ver al par de rubios escandalosos con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Y así es señoras y señores, como el par de retrasados rubios rompen el raro ambiente en el reencuentro de los tres legendarios sannin de Konoha! –dice con burla Kisame, hablando como si fuera un presentador de concursos.

-No cabe duda, son tus alumnos. –dice con fastidio Orochimaru, mirando a Jiraiya.

-Oye, el par de rubios son o uno será mi alumno, pero no me eches en el paquete al azulito raro. –dice ofendido Jiraiya y Kisame lo miro con indignación algo dramática.

-Tks… déjense de idioteces y mejor vayamos a lo interesante. –dice con fastidio Sasuke adulto.

-Si. No cabe duda, es tu alumno. Igual de amargados. –dice Jiraiya cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza, con el par de rubios dándole la razón a la vez que miran burlones a los Sasuke´s.

-Al menos mis alumnos no son un par de idiotas rubios. –dice con arrogancia Orochimaru.

-Eso sí. –dice Jiraiya sobándose la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo.

-¡Ero-senin! –exclaman molestos los rubios mirando ofendidos al sannin y este les sonrío nervioso a la vez que se rasca la nuca.

-Que este idiota haya tomado como maestro a ese rarito no significa que yo hare lo mismo. –dice cortante el Sasuke menor haciendo que su yo del futuro lo fulmina con la mirada.

-El teme del pasado es más inteligente al no querer irse con pedófilos gay. –dice burlón el rubio mayor, para después comenzar a reírse a carcajadas, siendo seguido por su mini copia.

-¡Pedófilo gay! –dice entre carcajadas Jiraiya apuntando con un dedo a su ex compañero.

Sasuke adulto y Orochimaru tienen una vena hinchándose en su frente y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha.

-¡De tal maestro tal alumno! –dice entre carcajadas el rubio menor apuntándolos.

-¡Incluso los mismos tic tienen! –le sigue el rubio adulto, también apuntándolos sin dejar de reírse.

Los tic en Orochimaru y Sasuke adulto se marcaron más. Mientras que el pequeño Sasuke sentía pena ajena al ver que su yo del futuro tiene los mismos tic que el raro de las serpientes.

La pequeña Sakura pasa su mirada de Orochimaru al Sasuke adulto para después ponerla en el Sasuke de su época, sorprendiéndose al saber que ese travesti sannin fue el maestro del Sasuke del futuro.

Tsunade y Sakura adulta tienen un leve tic nervioso en la comisura derecha de su labio, empezándose a hartar. Itachi y Kakashi tienen una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. El único que se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación es Kisame, que mira burlón a todos.

Ya no soportando más las carcajadas de esos tres, cada uno golpeo a su respectivo compañero de equipo, incluso el pequeño Sasuke se les unió, puede que no le caiga bien su yo del futuro, pero aun así sigue siendo él mismo y no dejaran nunca que se burlen de su persona.

Jiraiya y los Naruto se sobaron el gran chichón que les dejaron sus compañeros de equipo ante el fuerte coscorrón que les dieron.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas teme/marica? –gritan molestos los tontos de sus respectivos equipos, quiero decir Jiraiya y los rubios.

-Porque me dio mi regalada gana dobe/baka. –dicen altaneros los pelinegros a la vez que se cruzan de brazos y miran con superioridad a sus respectivo compañeros.

-¡Me la pagaras teme/marica!

-¡Inténtalo dobe/baka!

Los dos rubios y Jiraiya se pusieron de pie acercándose a su respectivo compañero de equipo. Un aura de fuego los rodeo a los seis y empezaron una pelea de miradas en donde rayos salían de sus ojos. Sasuke adulto contra Naruto adulto, Naruto pequeño contra Sasuke pequeño, Jiraiya contra Orochimaru, ninguno daba tregua en su pelea de miradas.

-¡Dobe/baka!

-¡Teme/ marica!

Ahora no solo la mirada hacia participe en la pelea sino también la boca soltando sus respectivos insultos más usados hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

_-(Es sorprendente como en peleas contra sus compañeros de equipo los tres son iguales)_ –Kakashi e Itachi miran impresionados a la vez incrédulos a esos seis mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

-Le apuesto mil yenes al equipo de los Sasuke´s y el travesti. Los tontos siempre pierden. –dice divertido Kisame, codeándole las costillas a Itachi y este lo voltea a ver con fastidio.

-Va. Yo le entro, pero le apuesto también al equipo de los pelinegros. –dice Kakashi, mirando a Kisame.

-Dos contra uno Itachi. Vas a perder. –dice burlón Kisame.

-No apostare. –dice indiferente Itachi.

-No seas collón, apuéstale. –dice Kisame jalándole una de las mangas de su ropa.

-Si Itachi-kun, un ninja nunca niega una apuesta. –dice Kakashi de forma aniñada, jalándole la otra manga.

Itachi cerró los ojos y los abrió mostrando su sharingan, al instante tanto Kisame como Kakashi se alejaron considerablemente del pelinegro.

-Hombre sino querías solo tenias que decir que no. No hay porque enojarse. –dice Kisame, mirándolo ofendido.

-Si Itachi-kun. Guarda tu kekkei hekai, no se debe usar con los aliados. –dice Kakashi, sonriéndole nervioso y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Entonces yo le apuesto a los pelinegros y tu a los tontos? –pregunta rápidamente Kisame, mirando nervioso a Kakashi en el momento en que las aspas del sharingan de Itachi comenzaron a girar amenazadoramente.

-Mejor le apuesto a las mujeres del equipo. –dice Kakashi de forma burlona, apuntando hacia donde están las tres mujeres haciendo que Kisame ponga su vista en ellas.

Las Sakura´s y Tsunade eran rodeadas por un aura de fuego más intensa y tenebrosa que las de sus compañeros de equipo. Incluso en sus ojos se ven llamar. Shizune que es la que está más cerca de ellas, sin pensarlo y llevando a Tonton consigo se alejo considerablemente colocándose atrás de Itachi, Kisame y Kakashi.

Las tres caminaron hacia esos seis idiotas. Tsunade y Sakura adulta pusieron cada una de sus manos en la nuca de sus respectivos compañeros de equipo y las hicieron chocar haciendo que ambos choquen con fuerza sus frentes para después soltarlos haciendo que ante el golpe ambos caigan hacia atrás. En cuanto la pequeña Sakura le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al pequeño Naruto sacándole un gran chichón.

El pequeño Sasuke miro con superioridad a los cinco al ver que fue el único que se salvo, ya que su compañera de quipo sería incapaz de golpearlo, pero poco le duro la sonrisa al recibir un codazo en la cabeza por parte de Sakura adulta, que esta no iba dejar que ninguno se saliera con la suya.

Los seis varones sobándose la parte golpeada se ponen de pie en un brinco dispuesto a reclamarle a su respectiva golpeadora pero al verles la cara con esas muecas tétricas y mirada espeluznante con aura asesina tan potente que hasta les ondea los pelos como si fueran medusa casi se orinan en los pantalones, esa imagen les dio más miedo que cualquier enemigo con el que se han enfrentado. En una cosa están de acuerdo los seis: cuando sus compañeras de equipo están enojadas dan mucho más miedo que un biju.

-Ahora se quedaran tranquilos. –dice Tsunade tétrica a la vez que se truena los dedos de las manos de forma intimidante.

-O les aseguro que a la siguiente no solo recibirán un golpe, ¿entendido? –dice igual de tétrica Sakura adulta tronándose los dedos al igual que la rubia y lo mismo hacia la pequeña Sakura.

Al instante los seis varones asintieron, unos de forma más exagerada que otra pero el miedo que sienten en ese momento hacia sus compañeras de equipo es el mismo. Itachi sentía algo de compasión por su pobre hermano menor la tener a esa mujer tan tenebrosa como compañera de equipo y como amante.

-¡Gane! –dice triunfante Kakashi, extendiendo su mano hacia Kisame.

-No es justo. Yo no sabía que ellas iban a entrar, de haberlo sabido les apostaba a ellas. –dice indignado, inflando los mofles en un ridículo y marcado puchero.

-Me vale, perdiste así que págame. –dice despreocupado Kakashi.

-Tramposo. –dice molesto el azulino a la vez que mete una de sus manos entre su capa parea sacar unos cuantos billetes y ponérselos en las mano de forma brusca a Kakashi.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo. –dice con arrogancia Kakashi contando los billetes recién ganados y de la forma más fácil ante la vista molesta de Kisame y la incrédula de Shizune.

_-(Y pensar que seis de ese grupito fueron y son sus alumnos… ya entiendo la razón del porque son raros desde pequeños)_ –pensó Itachi mirando de reojo al ninja copy que tiene un aura brillante rodeándolo mientras cuenta su dinero.

* * *

Porque ya era algo tarde decidieron que lo mejor sería acampar y mañana temprano planear cual será su siguiente movimiento.

En este momento pasa de media noche y cada uno esta acostado en su bolsa de dormir. Solo tres bolsas de dormir están vacías, que son la de Itachi porque está haciendo guardia y la de cierta parejita que se perdió en el bosque según porque fueron a inspeccionar la zona, lógicamente Itachi no se creyó eso, pero por el bien de su salud mental no quiso pensar en el tema y los dejo ir, después de todo están grandecitos y saben lo que hacen, además es vergonzoso saber que tu hermano menor hará esas cosas, no importándote que no sea tu hermano de esa época, al fin y al cabo es el mismo solo que mas grandecito.

Uchiha Itachi, el hijo mayor de Uchiha Mikoto y Uchiha Fugaku, el genio de los Uchiha, el prodigo entre prodigios, se encuentra sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles que rodean su campamento, manteniéndose alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Un extraño sonido lo alerto y volteo rápidamente hacia donde provino, pero al no estar preparado para lo que vio casi cae de la rama, pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos supo mantenerse ileso.

Ahí está el pequeño Tonton dormido sobre la cara de Orochimaru, nadie sabe como llego ahí cuando se durmió junto a Shizune la cual está muy alejada del sannin, el caso es que el sonido que escucho Itachi provino del cerdito, que le salió un gas de su trasero, incluso aun le seguían saliendo ruidosos gases que parecía tener una metralleta en el trasero.

Ahora Itachi no verá con los mismos ojos al sannin, cada que lo vea a la cara se imaginara como un cerdo lo pedorreaba mientras dormía. Qué bueno que sabe cómo controlar sus emociones para no mostrar cómo se siente en su rostro o está seguro que soltara a reírse a carcajadas ante el sannin, aun así por no perder la imagen tratara no verlo mucho, no vaya ser que la imagen en su cabeza pueda más que su autocontrol y termine sucumbiendo ante las carcajadas rompiendo su fachada de chico inteligente, serio y calculador.

El pelinegro quito su vista del sannin con el cerdo pedorro en la cara y poso su mirada en el sannin pervertido. Y aunque nadie lo sepa ni se lo imagine, ese es el ídolo de Itachi, es una persona que en verdad admira, es fan de sus libros, ha leído cada uno de ellos, de no ser porque no quiere perder su fachada le pedía que se los autografiara aprovechando que está con ellos ahorita. Chance y busque una oportunidad para hacerlo, donde nadie lo vea, mucho menos su hermano menor, no quiere que le pierda el poco respeto que acaba recuperar de él, en cuanto al Sasuke del futuro le vale si se entera, incluso está seguro que es mas pervertido que él.

En fin, retomando el tema Itachi poso su vista en el pervertido, viendo como este duerme a sus anchas con sus piernas abierta a todo lo que da, baba saliéndole de la comisura de sus labios y expresión bobalicona, mientras alza sus brazos al frente y tiene sus manos en posición como si tocara algo que aprieta y afloja, como una esponja, pero Itachi no es pendejo además que es un pervertido aun no salido del closet, sabía que el viejo pervertido seguro está soñando que toca unos senos y sus manos tocan lo que ve en sus sueños.

Itachi suspiro al ver a su ídolo con cara de pendejo y luego poso su vista en Naruto adulto haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca al verlo dormir igual que Jiraiya, incluso también quería tocar unos senos imaginarios y tenia sonrisa bobalicona adornándole el rostro. Realmente le sorprendió ver como alumno y maestro sueñan lo mismo.

Temeroso dirigió su vista al rubio menor esperando verlo igual que esos dos, pero alzo una ceja extrañado al verlo completamente dormido, con globito de moco saliendo de su nariz, boca abriéndose y cerrándose ante los ronquidos mientras baba le cuelga de la comisura de sus labios, abrazando inocentemente una almohada, viéndose solo como un idiota dormido.

_-(Debe ser porque aun es muy pequeño para soñar con senos)_ –fue la única lógica que tuvo Itachi por el momento al ver al pequeño rubio no intentaba tocar senos imaginarios como los otros dos.

-Sakura-chan. –murmura entre sueños el rubio, y una sonrisa bobalicona, para después parar las trompas intentando besar el aire o alguien imaginario.

_-(Aunque no esta tan pequeño como para soñar que besa a la chica que le gusta)_ –una pequeñísima sonrisa divertida adorno el rostro de Itachi.

Luego dirigió su vista a la pequeña peli-rosa que duerme a la derecha del rubio, mirándola tan tranquila y acurrucada, sin baba o moco adornando su rostro. Simplemente respira con tranquilidad.

-Sasuke-kun. –murmura entre sueños la peli-rosa y después una hermosa y gran sonrisa adorna su rostro.

Itachi amplió su sonrisa, le agradaba la idea que alguien ame con tanta sinceridad a su hermano menor como para soñar con él y por lo que vio el sueño es lindo, esa sonrisa que adorna ahora el rostro de la chica lo delata.

Curioso dirigió su mirada a su hermano menor, a él solo se le notaba tranquilo, se sintió satisfecho al no verlo incomodo por pesadillas. Antes solía ir a la aldea a ver a su hermano menor, a vigilarlo, y varias veces lo toco verlo incomodo, sudando y con expresión de dolor mientras dormía, en clara señal que tenia pesadillas, eso lo hacía sentir culpable porque sabía que él es el responsable, pero el verlo dormir tan tranquilo desde hace tiempo le alegra enormemente.

Pero entonces noto un pequeño detalle que le hizo tener nuevamente una sonrisa. Noto como Sasuke y Naruto se acuestan en cada uno de los lados de la peli-rosa, como si aun en sueños intentaran protegerla. Eso lo enterneció un poco.

Curioso por saber si las cosas siguen igual aun trece años en el futuro volteo hacia donde están las bolsas de dormir de Sakura y Sasuke del futuro, notando que las dos bolsas vacías están colocadas alado derecho del rubio, sabía que la de en medio es de la peli-rosa. Le alegro y le pareció divertido el ver que a pesar que han pasado muchas cosas que los han separado y hecho sufrir sus lazos no se han roto, incluso se han fortalecido con los años.

-¡Ñañaña! ¡Claro que no se hablar crustáceo Nemo! –exclama entre sueños Kisame.

_-(A para compañero raro que me toco en Akatsuki, no sé cómo lo aguante tanto tiempo)_ –Itachi mira incrédulo al azulino, que abraza su almohada tan fuerte que está seguro que si sigue así pronto explotara y las plumas saldrán volando.

-¡GANE!

El grito de Tsunade lo sobresalto. Itachi volteo viéndola sentada y alzando los brazos, pensó que había despertado, pero al verla con los ojos cerrados comprobó que solo hablaba dormida haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

Itachi vio como la rubia movía su boca como si masticara algo y luego se dejaba caer con brusquedad, quedando acostada boca arriba y su boca se empezó a abrir y cerrar, roncando.

-No Tsunade-sama, no me apueste otra vez. Va a perder y tendrá que recuperarme nuevamente o yo escapar. –dice entre sueños Shizune, mientras se remueve incomoda en la cama.

Itachi la miro y otra gota de sudor resbala por su nuca al oír lo que habla entre sueños, y otra gota se agrego en su nuca al ver como Shizune comenzaba a chuparse el dedo tal cual niña de un año, se ponía en posición fetal y se comenzaba a balancear toda traumada.

-Sorprendente ¿verdad?

A Itachi casi le da un paro cardiaco y casi cae de la rama en donde está nuevamente al oir a Kakashi hablarle. Agradecía ser bueno disimulando o seguro ahora su cara mostraría el susto que se llevo, aun así sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza.

Molesto y con sharingan en ojos el Uchiha miro hacia arriba viendo a Kakashi de cabeza, usando chacra en sus pies para sostenerse de la rama, como si fuera un murciélago, y el ninja leía de lo más tranquilo su librito, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pero sabía que el muy maldito disfruto meterle un susto así.

-No es mi culpa Itachi-kun, es tuya por no mantenerte alerta y estar mirando como duermen los demás. –dice aflojerado Kakashi sin apartar la vista del librito que sostiene en manos. – qué bueno que estoy despierto, mira que teníamos como guardián a alguien que no está alerta. –dice con un toque burlón. –por cierto ¿dónde están Sasuke y Sakura adultos?

Itachi simplemente se pone de pie haciendo que Kakashi despegue la vista de su libro para mirarlo de reojo aun estando de cabeza.

-Ya que está despierto y yo no estoy alerta. Haga la guardia usted Kakashi-senpai. –dice indiferente el pelinegro saltando al suelo, cayendo de pie.

-Oye, no seas aprovechado. Te toca esta guardia a ti. –dice con molestia Kakashi, mas Itachi lo ignoro y siguió su camino hacia su bolsa de dormir. –Mendrigo aprovechado y yo que solo me había levantado a hacer pipi. –murmura ofendido.

* * *

En una oscura y húmeda cueva, algo adentrada esta Sakura, completamente desnuda y de frente a la pared, apoyando sus manos en esta y teniendo el cuerpo levemente inclinado. Su rostro esta sonrojado, esta sudorosa y tiene muecas de placer, mientras de su boca abierta salen fuertes gemidos.

Atrás de ella esta Sasuke que tiene sus pantalones junto con el bóxer abajo, no lleva playera dejando ver su bien formado torso. El pelinegro está penetrando con profundidad a la peli rosa, y sus manos están en la cadera de ella para impulsarse más

Sasuke se inclino, dejando su rostro cerca del oído de la peli-rosa haciéndola estremecer al sentir su acelerada respiración chocar contra esa zona.

Por culpa del sudor sus cabellos se pegaban en su frente por lo que de perfil solo se le logra ver del rostro de la nariz para abajo al pelinegro, el cual sonrío de forma torcida, para después gruñir con sensualidad estremeciendo a la peli-rosa más.

-¿Estás disfrutando mi castigo Sa-ku-ra? –pregunta con algo de burla y sensualidad, sin dejar de penetrarla.

-Mu-mucho. –dice algo entrecortada por el placer y su espalda se arqueo cuando sintió como el pelinegro comenzaba a succionarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa arrogante al momento en que dejo de succionar el lóbulo, para después enderezarse y parar sus penetraciones, luego salió de ella haciendo que Sakura lo mire por sobre su hombro con extrañeza, pero un gemido de dolor salió de ella después de que Sasuke le dio una fuerte nalgada, que retumbo el sonido en la cueva.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta molesta Sakura, volteando a ver y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Se me antojo, no pude resistirme. –dice con burla provocando que la mirada de Sakura se afile mas.

-Pues a mí se me está antojando cortarte el pene cabrón. –dice molesta.

-No digas eso Sa-ku-ra.—dice con sensualidad y diversión a la vez que la toma de las muñecas y la hace recargarse en la pared, colocándole sus brazos arriba de la cabeza, con sus manos sosteniéndole las muñecas inmovilizándola y acorándola con su cuerpo, ante la retadora vista de Sakura. –Si me cortar esto…Sasuke movió su cadera haciendo que su erección rose con los labios húmedos de la peli-rosa, por lo que esta mordió su labio inferior intentando retener un gemido. –Ya no podre castigarte. –dice con arrogancia, inclinando y acercando mas su rostro con el de ella hasta chocar sus narices, haciendo que ambos respiren el aliento del otro.

Sakura se mordió mas fuerte el labio inferior, Sasuke tenía razón, si lo castra ella sufrirá mucho también, y es que sería una gran pérdida, ya se las ingeniara después en como vengarse de ese sexy pelinegro.

Sasuke sonrío triunfante y saco su lengua pasándola por los labios de la peli-rosa, haciendo que esta entreabra los labios.

El pelinegro rompió con la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso en donde las lenguas tenían una excitante batalla, ambos querían dominar y controlar el beso.

Aun entre el beso, Sasuke se las ingenio para con una sola mano sostenerle ambas muñecas sobre la cabeza a la peli-rosa, mientras que su otra mano la baja en una suave caricia hasta llegar a la pierna de ella, y la alzo aprovechando la flexibilidad de ella para dejarla recta, apoyándola en su hombro para que no la baje, luego llevo la misma mano a su pene y lo guio a la entrada de la peli-rosa, mas no penetro, le acaricio con la punta los labios, resbalando ante la humedad.

Sakura rompió el beso soltando un suave gemido cuando la punta del pene del pelinegro comenzó a trazar círculos en su clítoris. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y sus labios están entre abiertos, mirando como Sasuke la mira de una forma tan penetrante que la vuelve loca.

El pelinegro amplio su sonrisa torcida al ver que Sakura acercaba sus caderas, su cuerpo le pedía que la penetrara al igual que esa mirada suplicante.

-Pídemelo. –ordena con un tono de voz más ronco de lo normal. Él también se muere por penetrarla pero se está controlando, y aunque le es difícil al sentir la humedad de ella, lo hacía.

-¿Qué? –pregunta con dificultad ante el placer.

-Dime qué quieres que haga.

-No lo hare. –dice ofendida.

-Bueno. –dice tranquilo el pelinegro, soltándole las manos y dispuesto a alejarse de ella, mas sonrío triunfante al sentir los brazos de Sakurea rodeándole el cuello acercándolo más a ella.

-Hazlo ya. –ordena firme.

-¿Qué? No sé lo que quieres Sa-ku-ra. Tienes que decírmelo. –dice con arrogancia, mostrando diversión y excitación en los ojos.

-Prometo que me vengare. –dice amenazante, fulminándolo con la mirada y Sasuke solo sonreía arrogante. –Métela. –dice avergonzada.

-¿Meter qué? ¿Dónde? –Sakura gruñe molesta, sabía que Sasuke lo está disfrutando, lo podía ver y ella tiene sus mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Mete tu pene en mi coño. –dice entre dientes.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta burlón.

-¡Porque estoy cachonda! –grita furiosa.

Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de reír y Sakura al verlo estaba por aventarlo para molerlo a golpes, pero se abrazo mas fuerte a él y gimió con fuerza al sentir como el se metía en ella de un solo golpe.

-Demonios Sakura, estas tan húmeda que se siente genial. –susurra mas ronco de lo normal y entrecerrados sus ojos.

-Siento como palpita tu pene. –dice divertida, colgándose más de su cuello e ingeniándoselas para rodear con sus piernas las cadera del pelinegro y Sasuke tuvo que llevar sus manos al trasero de ella para que no cayera.

La peli rosa comenzó a besarle los labios de forma apasionada mientras mueve su cadera. Entre el beso Sasuke gruño ronco y apoyándole la espalda en la pared para darse más impulso la comenzó a penetrar con más fuerza, metiendo y sacando su pene, adentrándose hasta el fondo ante cada estocada, haciendo que Sakura gima entre el beso, el cual se volvió algo torpe debido al placer que están sintiendo ambos.

* * *

La pequeña Sakura está completamente dormida, cuando el pequeño Naruto entre sueños extiende sus piernas a sus costados dándole de lleno en el estomago de la peli-rosa haciendo que esta se despierte y se siente sobresaltada.

Algo desubicada comienza a ver a todos lados recordando donde está y bajo la mirada viendo el pie de su rubio compañero. Molesta frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que dicho pie fue lo que la despertó y la asusto.

-Naru-baka. –dice entre dientes a la vez que toma el pie de su compañero y lo avienta hacia él y molestándose más al ver que el rubio seguía de lo mas dormido, con esa expresión bobalicona que indica que está teniendo un buen sueño como ella estaba teniendo antes y por su culpa se vio interrumpido.

Molesta le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla, desquitando su enojo, pero el rubio solo soltó un leve quejido de dolor y se volteo hacia el lado contrario, acurrucándose más, provocando que a Sakura le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez, sintiéndose resignada, al menos había conseguido dejarle la mejilla hinchada y roja. Con cansancio se puso de pie, sentía su garganta algo seca e iba a refrescarla un poco.

Se acerco a donde está la fogata apagada y tomo una de los botes de agua que ahí están, para después empinársela hacia la boca para beber.

Mientras bebe paso su vista hacia donde están los demás dormidos, notando que las bolsas de dormir de su sensei, de su yo del futuro y la de Sasuke adulto están desocupadas.

-¿No puedes dormir Sakura?

A Sakura casi le da un paro cardiaco y se ahoga con el agua del susto, aun así cuando alejo el bote de sus labios ante el susto se le tiro algo de agua que se le fue para la nariz y comenzó a toser a causa del casi ahogo.

Kakashi quien fue el que le hablo a la peli-rosa la mira alzando una ceja en son de extrañeza a la vez que se rasca la nuca.

-Deberías beber con más tranquilidad para que no pase algo así de nuevo. –aconseja con sabiduría cuando la peli-rosa dejo de toser.

Sakura que había doblado el cuerpo mientras tocia, alzo la mirada mostrando sus ojos nublados y mejillas sonrosadas ante el casi ahogo, y miro con molestia a Kakashi.

-¿De quién cree que es la culpa que casi me ahogue con el agua? Me hablo tan de repente que se asuste sensei. –dice con reproche mostrando molestia en sus ojos.

-Ahora resulta que es mi culpa. –dice indignado y tocándose el pecho de forma dramática. –Primero Itachi-kun y ahora tu. No es mi culpa que no estén alertas. Siendo ninjas uno siempre debe mantener sus sentidos alertas sin importar si está comiendo, haciendo del baño, bañándose, etc.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a su sensei de forma sospechosa, aunque se haga el inocente ella presiente que la asusto a propósito, sabiendo que no estaba atenta, pero luego desecho la idea, su sensei es un adulto "maduro", un ninja experimentado, algo flojo y pervertido pero responsable, no se cree que le quiera jugar una broma así, sería muy infantil viniendo de su parte, se lo esperaría de Kisame o de Naruto, ¿pero no de su sensei? Tal vez simplemente su sensei solo le quiere enseñar que siempre debe mantenerse alerta y nunca confiarse. Y es así como la pequeña Haruno Sakura nos muestra que aun no conoce bien a su sensei, o de ser diferente sabría que es más que seguro que Kakashi la asusto adrede.

-Naruto me despertó dándome una patada y al darme sed vine por un poco de agua. –dice con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Eh? –exclama Kakashi sin entender.

-Eso me pregunto antes de que me casi ahogara ¿no?

-¡Ah! –exclama recordándolo y mirándola con aburrimiento haciendo que Sakura suelte un profundo suspiro.

-¿Qué hace despierto usted sensei? ¿Le toca guardia? Pensé haber oído que usted haría la última guardia. –dice curiosa y sobándose la barbilla pensativa.

-Y así era, pero Itachi-kun no se sintió apto para hacer este trabajo y yo como buen samaritano tome su lugar. Es deber de los senpai ayudar a sus kouhai. –dice despreocupado y agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Sakura entrecerró nuevamente sus ojos, no sabía porque no le creía, pero algo le decía que anda de paranoica, así que nuevamente suspiro con pesadez.

-¿Dónde está Sakura y Sasuke-kun? –pregunta curiosa.

-Veras. –Kakashi mira con su ojo visible que refleja flojera a la peli-rosa, debatiendo si es tiempo de pervertir su inocencia diciéndole la verdad o mentir protegiendo su aun inocente mente, y es que sabe que la Sakura del futuro de inocente ya ni un pelo. –Están inspeccionando la zona para estar más seguros. –dice despreocupado y aflojerado. Ha decidido no ser él quien pervierta la mente de su alumna, le dejara ese trabajo a Sasuke para que lo disfrute mas, será su regalo de navidad adelantado. Además que si le dice la verdad es muy probable que su alumna no resista y le dé un paro cardiaco ante la felicidad, y muriendo su alumna en esta momento podría cambiar el trayecto de la historia, y él no será el causante de eso.

-Comprendo. –dice pensativa. – _(En el futuro mi relación con Sasuke-kun ha mejorado mucho, incluso vamos a inspeccionar la zona juntos. Tal vez el que no lo acose tanto en el futuro hizo que Sasuke-kun me preste más atención. Empezare a dejar de molestarlo y acosarlo pidiéndole citas, para que así mi relación con él empiece a ser tan buena como lo es en el futuro)_ –Sakura asintió dándose la razón a sí misma, mientras su mirada adquiere un brillo de decisión haciendo que Kakashi alce nuevamente una ceja, extrañado ante su actitud. – ¡Me voy a dormir! –dice amigable, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-¡Descansa Sakura! –dice amigable y su ojo se cerró en seña de estar sonriendo. El peli-plata no quito su vista de su alumna que de lo más contenta se acuesta en su bolsa de dormir. –_ (Fue buena decisión no pervertir su aun inocente mente, es mas mona cuando se creen todo lo que uno les dice)_ –pensó divertido, para después sacar su librito de su bolsillo y abrirlo, poniéndolo frente a su rostro y sin apartar su vista de el saltar a la rama del árbol en el que estaba esperando la oportunidad de asustar nuevamente a alguien más, le ha agarrado el gustito a eso.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuek ya han terminado de "inspeccionar la zona". En este momento van llegando al campamento en donde todos los demás siguen dormidos, a excepción de Kakashi que aun sigue haciendo la guardia.

-¿Qué tal la "inspección de zona"?

Sasuke y Sakura voltean viendo a su sensei mirándolos despreocupado, el cual alzo una ceja al no haberlos asustado.

-Perfecta. –dice con arrogancia Sasuke, caminando hacia su bolsa de dormir, ignorando su sensei.

Sakura sonrío con diversión al ver que el ojo de su vago sensei reflejaba sorpresa por no haberlos asustado.

-Fuimos sus alumnos por mucho tiempo sensei. Sabemos y estamos acostumbrados a su hobby por asustar a los demás mientras está de guardia. –dice con diversión. – Gracias a eso siempre estamos alerta. Es difícil que nos agarren de sorpresa. –dice sonriendo de forma socarrona.

-Eres más mona cuando te asustabas. –dice indignado, entrecerrado su único ojo haciendo que Sakura amplié mas su sonrisa. – ¿Pero dime Sakurita? ¿Qué tal "inspecciona la zona" Sasukito? –si el susto no funciono se vengara avergonzándola.

-Perfecto. Como todo lo que hace, en la "inspección" es muy bueno. –dice emocionada, sonriendo de forma bobalicona mientras un aura brillante la rodea.

Y Sasuke que ya esta acostado en su bolsa de dormir, usando su brazo derecho como almohada sonrío con arrogancia.

-Desvergonzada. –dice mirándola con desaprobación.

-Usted lo pregunto. –dice despreocupada y agitándose de hombros restándole importancia. – ¡Me iré a dormir sensei! –dice con tranquilidad caminando hacia su bolsa de dormir.

_-(Son mas monos cuando son niños con mente aun inocente, así de grandes ya no los puedo avergonzar ni mucho menos asustar porque son más fuertes que yo y ya conocen mis mañas… Espero que tarden mas en crecer mis alumnos de esta época, aun quiero joderles la existencia. –_ lagrimas resbalaban por el ojos del peli-plata mientras aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla. –_Aunque pensándolo mejor supongo que como ellos han mejorado yo también lo hice en el futuro. Tal vez en el futuro soy más ingenioso y si logro avergonzarlos y asustarlos… sí, eso debe ser, si ellos mejoraron yo también lo debí hacer)_ –Kakashi recupero el ánimo, y se propuso seguir mejorando para no perder su toque.

* * *

Es de mañana y ya todos han almorzado. Jiraiya, el par de rubios y Kisame están sentados estilo indio en el suelo. Frente a ellos esta Shizune y la pequeña Sakura hincadas. Atrás de ellas esta Sakura y Tsunade cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus senos alzándolos más. A su lado Sasuke adulto y Orochimaru cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. Recargado en el tronco de un árbol esta Itachi, cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, a su lado está el pequeño Sasuke cruzando sus manos atrás de su nuca. Y recargado en otro árbol esta Kakashi quien sostiene su libro con sus manos frente a su rostro.

-¿Tienen algún plan para dar con Akatsuki? –pregunta con seriedad Orochimaru. –Sabiendo que Kisame e Itachi están de nuestro lado no creo que estén en las guaridas.

-Lo sabemos. –dice indiferente Sakura adulta. –Pero si no podemos ir a la montaña, que la montaña venga a nosotros.

-¿Quieres decir que dejaremos que ellos nos encuentren? –pregunta con seriedad Jiraiya.

-Madara nos busca a nosotros seis para matarnos. –dice con tranquilidad Naruto apuntando a sus compañeros de equipo y a sus mini copias. –Así que dejaremos que nos encuentren e intenten matarnos dattebayo. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo de forma zorruna haciendo sonreír de forma torcida a sus compañeros de equipo.

Oorchimaru, la pequeña Sakura y el pequeño Sasuke rodaron los ojos, mientras que el pequeño Naruto mira admirado a su yo del futuro, Jiraiya y Kakashi sonreía levemente.

-Aunque ahora seamos once contra once, ellos tienen a Madara en su equipo, y duplicado. Seguimos en desventaja si peleamos contra todos. –dice con seriedad Itachi.

-Pero nosotros tenemos la ventaja que sabemos las debilidades y los lados fuertes de cada Akatsuki. Hemos peleado contra ellos ya ¿lo olvidas? –dice con arrogancia Sasuke adulto, sonriéndole altanero a Itachi, haciendo que sus dos compañeros de equipo amplíen su sonrisa arrogante y que la pequeña Sakura lo mire admirada provocando que el pequeño Sasuke quien la vio bufe.

-Confiarse es una debilidad que te puede costar la muerte. –dice Tsunade con seriedad.

-No es confianza, simplemente afirmo que tenemos eso a nuestro favor. –dice con arrogancia Sasuke adulto y la rubia bufo, odia a los arrogantes y ese pelinegro entra a su lista de los mocosos insolentes que le caen mal.

-¡Akatsuki prepárate que Uzumaki Naruto te tiene en la mira dattebayo! –grita emocionado el pequeño rubio alzando sus brazos.

-¡Soy tan, pero tan mono cuando me porto así! –exclama emocionado Naruto adulto, abrazando a su mini copia, restregando su mejilla con la de él subiéndole más el ego.

Kisame sonrío con diversión mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes. La pequeña Sakura sentía pena ajena ante su compañero de equipo y el pequeño Sasuke rodo los ojos. Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, Itachi y Jiraiya sonrieron levemente, sintiéndose contagiados por el entusiasmo del rubio. Sakura adulta miro al Sasuke de su época y le sonrío de oreja a oreja, y este le regreso una leve sonrisa sincera.

**Continuara**

**ke tal? la vdd me diverti mucho escribiendo ste kap, espero ke les haya gustado y les haya divertido tanto como a mi**

**MUCHAS GRAXIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	22. Emboscada

**Emboscada**

Se enfoca la imagen en el rostro de Tsunade, dejándose ver en sus ojos que esta por llegar a su límite de paciencia, además que esa vena hinchada en su frente y ese leve tic en su ceja derecha muestra lo que sus ojos reflejan.

Ahora se enfoca la escena en el rostro de Sakura adulta que tiene la misma expresión que la rubia, para después enfocarse en la peli-rosa pequeña que se muestra igual, solo que a diferencia de las otras dos; la pequeña aprieta con fuerzas sus puños en señal que le esta costando contenerse.

Se agranda la escena dejándose ver que esas tres mujeres van caminando a la par junto Shizune que sonríe nerviosa al igual que el cerdito que carga, delante de ellas se ve caminar a Kakashi de lo mas tranquilo leyendo su preciado libro, alado de él se ve a Itachi que se le muestra tranquilo e indiferente en su expresión, él es inteligente y por su bien mejor ignora su entorno para no estresarse de a gratis, en especial cuando tiene a Kisame a su lado hablándole de su vida marítima o quien sabe que cosas, la verdad no le presta atención, lleva tanto tiempo siendo compañero del azulino que ha aprendido a pretender que lo escucha cuando pasa lo contrario.

Ahora nos enfocamos en las personas que están haciendo que las femeninas tengan esa expresión; atrás de ella se logra ver a Orochimaru que fulmina con la mirada a Jiraiya, los Sasuke´s que quieren matar con la mirada a los Naruto´s, y estos le dan pelea con la mirada a los Sasuke´s.

Se agranda más la escena y se ve a los doce ir subiendo una enorme montaña, caminando por un estrecho camino.

- Teme. –gruñen furiosos los rubios.

- Dobe. –ahora son los pelinegros que gruñen, afilando más la mirada hacia el compañero de su época.

- Marica con complejos de zoofilia. –Jiraiya afila su mirada hacia Orochimaru.

- Pervertido con complejos de escrito de cuarta. –ahora es Orochimaru quien afila más su mirada.

- _(Llevan así desde que despertamos… ahora mi tortura se ha multiplicado por tres haciendo que vea lo malo de haber viajado en el tiempo)_ –a Sakura adulta se le sombreo la frente de negro y su vena y tic se marcaron más al igual que en las otras dos femeninas.

- Y así es como mi primo Nemo se perdió. – el azulino termina de contar su historia con melancolía, mirando a Itachi que se muestra tan atento a sus historias como siempre, haciéndolo sonreír satisfecho… dejándonos ver que Kisame nunca se ha dado cuenta que Itachi nunca le presta atención, así que Kisame sigue engañado con que tiene un buen amigo que escucha atento sus anegrotas.

- Interesante. –comenta despreocupado Kakashi, sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Kisame lo miro mostrándose emocionado al ver que el ninja copy también escucho atento su divertida engrota, pero el ingenuo azulino no se dio cuenta que Kakashi hizo ese comentario por lo que lee y no por lo que conto Kisame.

- ¡MALDITA SEA YA CALLENSE!

Gritan furiosas las tres femeninas al momento de detener su paso y voltea hacia los seis varones que siguen en su infantil pelea. Los Sasuke´s, Naruto´s, Orochimaru y Jiraiya detuvieron su paso asustados. Shizune se mostro nerviosa al detenerse al igual que Toiton. Kisame también detuvo su paso, mirando curioso lo que pasa atrás, mientras los otros dos siguieron su camino, ellos son inteligentes y mejor no se quedan a soportar la furia de tres mujeres con fuerza de elefante.

- ¡ESTAMOS YA MUY CERCA DE UNA DE LAS GUARIDAS DEL ENEMIGO Y USTEDES NO SE COMPORTAN COMO LOS NINJAS QUE SON! –grita Sakura adulta a la vez que se truena los dedos de la mano de forma amenazante haciendo que sus dos compañeros de equipo se alejen un par de pasos sintiéndose intimidados.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, cálmate. –dice nervioso el rubio.

- Sakura contrólate. –dice serio Sasuke, pero ante su orden solo hizo enojar más a la peli-rosa, haciendo que Naruto lo mire como diciéndole: tenias que hablar teme.

- ¡¿CUÁNDO SERÁ EL DÍA QUE MADUREN PAR DE RETRASADOS? –los ojos de Tsunade muestran fuego haciendo que sus compañeros de equipo pasen saliva con dificultad.

- Ts-Tsunade, tranquilízate. Te hace daño enojarte. –dice nervioso Jiraiya.

- Tsunade-hime no me hables así. –dice firme el pelinegro, no mostrando lo intimidado que esta, pero casi se orina en los pantalones al ver la expresión de furia de la rubia marcarse más, provocando que Jiraiya lo mire como diciéndole: bien hecho marica—_de forma irónica, claro esta. –_

- ¡NARUTO-BAKA, TE HE DICHO QUE NO INSULTES A SASUKE-KUN! –grita de forma tétrica la pequeña peli-rosa.

- ¿Por qué siempre solo a mí? –murmura ofendido el rubio y su compañero sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando arrogancia.

Orochimaru, Jiraiya, los Naruto´s y Sasuke adulto ya se les hacia que pronto recibirían unas de las peores palizas de su vida por haber echo llegar a su limite a las femeninas, mientras que el pequeño Sasuke se muestra triunfante, estando seguro que será el único que se salvara, ya que sabe que la pequeña Sakura no se atreverá a golpearlo, no la de esta época, es por eso que no desea crecer porque sabe que en el futuro a Sakura le valdrá madre y se lo surtirá como a Naruto.

De pronto Kakashi e Itachi detuvieron su paso, la expresión de diversión de Kisame se borro al igual que la asustada de Jiraiya, Sasuke y Naruto adulto, y la de Orochimaru, como también la furiosa de Sakura adulta y Tsunade, los nueve mostraron una expresión seria haciendo que los pequeños al notar sus expresiones los miren sin entender lo que pasa.

- ¿Qué su…?

El pequeño Naruto no termino su frase porque Sakura adulta coloco su dedo sobre sus labios en una señal de silencio.

- Algo se acerca. –aclara, intentando concentrarse como los demás para verificar de donde viene, por lo que los pequeños cerraron sus ojos, poniéndose alerta para intentar escuchar lo que esta alertando a los demás.

- ¡Vienen del arriba! –grita Kakashi, quien al tener un oído mas desarrollado que los demás identifico más rápido la dirección del sonido y que es lo que lo provoca.

Todos alzaron su vista para ver lo que viene, viendo varios misiles dirigirse hacia ellos.

- ¡Cuidado! –exclama Jiraiya.

El pequeño Sasuke rápidamente corrió hacia la pequeña Sakura y la cargo estilo princesa, para después rápidamente saltar al igual que los demás para esquivar los misiles, todos saltaron por diversas direcciones, pero aun así cuando los misiles chocaron contra el suelo y explotaron hicieron que las sondas de explosión les dieran de lleno, mandándolos a volar.

* * *

En el presente –_o futuro, depende desde que perspectiva lo vean—_

Se le ve a Neji adentrándose a la cueva donde esta el portal, en su mano derecha sostiene una antorcha para guiarse a través de la oscuridad. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la zona donde esta el portal viendo a Hikaru de espaldas a él, sentada frente al portal, tiene sus piernas flexionadas y su barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas.

El castaño suspiro con pesadez y camino hacia ella, sentándose a su lado.

- ¡Neji! –exclama sorprendida, volteándolo a ver.

- Te estuve buscando y al no hallarte en ningún lugar de la aldea me imagine que estarías aquí. –dice con cansancio.

- No puedo evitar preocuparme porque sensei no haya llegado. No quiero perderla después de todo es mi única familia.

- Si Sakura no regresa… —el castaño la tomo de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro a la vez que el acerca el suyo, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante ante el sonrojo de ella. –Me tienes a mí. –susurra y Hikaru frunce el entrecejo.

- Neji, sensei regresara. –dice firme.

- ¿No estas conforme solo conmigo? –el castaño alza ambas cejas.

- ¡Claro que si! Pero también quiero que sensei este aquí. –dice de forma berrinchuda a la vez que hace un infantil puchero que a Neji sencillamente se le hizo tierno.

- Eres una niña muy caprichosa Hikaru. –dice burlón, acercando más su rostro hasta rosar su nariz con la de ella, divirtiéndose al ver como intenta enojarse mas el nerviosismo por su cercanía no la deja. – Si ese trió de raros no han regresado es porque su misión es difícil, como ninja debes saber que las misiones no siempre son cortas, y muchas pueden incluso durar años.

- Lo sé. –dice desviando la mirada, dando la imagen de niña regañada, divirtiendo más a Neji. –Pero es que es la primera vez que me separo tanto tiempo de sensei desde que la conozco, no puedo evitar extrañarla.

- Lo sé. –susurra entrecerrando sus ojos, e inclinando un poco su rostro para rosar sus labios con los de ella, al momento que Hikaru cierra los ojos dejándose embriagar por las sensaciones. –Pero no te preocupes, ese par de tarados no dejaran que nada le pase a Sakura, y conociendo a ese equipo harán lo que sea para regresar juntos, y créeme, siempre logran lo que se proponen. –murmura antes de sellar sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso, que fue subiendo de intensidad.

Neji bajo sus manos a la cintura de la chica mientras que ella llevo sus brazos al cuello del castaño rodeándolo con ellos. Poco a poco el castaño la fue inclinando hasta acostarla en el suelo para él colocarse encima de ella sin aplastarla y sin romper el beso.

Ambos rompieron el beso para recuperar la respiración, Neji entreabrió los ojos viendo a Hikaru mirarlo con los ojos acuosos, respiración acelerada y mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Demonios Hikaru! Me estas convirtiendo en un maldito pervertido. –dice frustrado.

- ¡Oye! Eso debería decir yo. –exclama ofendida, pero luego gime quedito cuando Neji se inclino para morderle el cuello con suavidad, para después comenzar a succionarlo. –Neji, me dejaras marcas otra vez, además aun no se borran las que me hiciste ayer. –dice con reproche, y con algo de dificultad ante el placer.

- No puedo evitarlo, soy posesivo por naturaleza. –dice con burla, sin dejar de succionarle el cuello.

Hikaru iba a reprochar, pero otro gemido salió de sus labios cuando Neji la tomo de las piernas para acercarla a él, haciendo que su sexos choquen y ella sienta la dureza del castaño contra su sexo.

- Te lo dije Kakashi; los humanos son como nosotros: lo hacen donde sea.

Neji deja de besarle el cuello a Hikaru y alza la vista al igual que ella, ambos viendo en la entrada a Kakashi en compañía de Pakku, al instante Hikaru abrazo a Neji, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, ocultando su vergüenza.

- Ustedes sigan chicos, hagan de cuenta que no estoy aquí. Yo solo vengo a leer un rato mi libro en este cómodo y silencioso lugar como todos los días. –dice despreocupado, ocultando su diversión por ver la mirada fulminante de Neji, sabe que seguro esta molesto por la interrupción.

* * *

De regreso al pasado:

Después del impacto por la explosión, la pequeña Sakura sintió su espalda chocar contra algo duro haciéndola hacer una mueca de dolor. Apretó sus parpados, también sintiendo un peso extra encima de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?

La peli-rosa abre rápidamente los ojos al identificar esa voz, lo primero que ve es una cabellera negra y alborotada haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojen.

Sasuke que ante la explosión no pudo evitar caer encima de Sakura en su intento por protegerla por las sondas explosivas, ahora esta encima de ella sintiendo su espalda arderle un poco, aun así con un poco de dificultad se enderezo para verificar si su compañera esta bien, ya que no le ha contestado nada.

Cuando se alza un poco se topa con el rostro de su compañera muy cerca del suyo, además teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos acuosos en muestra de estar apenada, y no pudo evitar que sencillamente se le hiciera adorable, como tampoco pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente, comenzando a sentirse un poco nervioso.

- Sasuke-kun. –murmura cautivada, al ser la primera vez de tenerlo tan cerca, mirándola de una forma que no es indiferente o fría, poniéndola más nerviosa y provocando que su corazón palpite con mas fuerza.

Cuando ella dijo su nombre, no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a sus labios, viéndolos brillosos y carnosos, haciendo que por primera vez en su vida le den ganas de probar unos labios ajenos a los suyos.

- **_(¡Shannaro!... ¡Oh si! Siempre fue un sueño y jamás pensé que pasaría, pero al fin mis plegarias han sido escuchada y Sasuke-kun me besara)_** –el inner de Sakura tiene un intenso derrame nasal, de hecho entro en coma al no poder soportar la emoción, mientras que Sakura sintiéndose más nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa cerro sus ojos esperando el beso.

El pequeño Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad al verla cerrar los ojos, ella prácticamente le esta dejando que la bese, se le esta entregando, y él en verdad desea besarla más ahora viendo lo linda que se ve así: con los ojos cerrados, completamente entregada a él.

El pelinegro esta mas nervioso, tanto que incluso oye su propio corazón palpitar con fuerza, sabe que solo tiene que acercar más su rostro para chocar sus labios con los de ella y finalmente probarlos, quitándose el antojo de probarlos, pero una cosa es saber lo que tiene que hacer y otra cosa es armarse de valor para hacerlo.

- _(Jamás imagine que besar fuera más difícil que aprender técnicas nuevas)_ –Sasuke volvió a pasar saliva con dificultad, y Sakura pasa su lengua por sus labios mostrándose ansiosa, acción que puso más nervioso al pobre adolecente que no perdía detalle de los labios de ella. –_ (¡Vamos! ¡Eres un Uchiha! Solo es un beso, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, además si la beso me quito estas raras ganas de probar sus labios)_ –los ojos del pelinegro mostraron decisión y firmeza, para después cerrar sus ojos sabiendo que así le será más fácil.

El corazón de Sakura brinco con tanta emoción cuando sintió la respiración del pelinegro más cerca de su rostro, se sentía más ansiosa, al fin uno de sus sueños se hará realidad.

- ¡Eso si dolió dattebayo! –se ve al pequeño Naruto caminar hacia ellos mientras se soba adolorido su enorme chichón en la nuca. – ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! –Exclama emocionado al verlos y corre hacia ellos.

Y no, Sasuke ya no esta encima de Sakura intentándola besar ¡no!, nada más oyó la voz del rubio al igual que sus pisadas y salto, sentándose, dándole la espalda hacia donde venia el rubio, y Sakura nerviosa también se sentó.

- ¿Are? ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Se lastimaron? –pregunta curioso y preocupado, pasando su mirada de uno a otro, al verlos algo cohibidos y con el rostro agachado, no dejándole verles el rostro. Más ninguno le contesto provocando que el rubio se rasque la nuca extrañado ya que no los ve heridos, solo unos pocos golpes más nada grave.

- **_(¡Shannaro! ¡Maldito Naruto! ¡Tenia que llegar en este momento!... finalmente Sasuke-kun me iba a besar y Naruto tenia que llegar para arruinarlo_)** –el inner de la peli-rosa despertó del coma y desea matar al rubio, y la verdad Sakura haría lo que su inner tanto desea, pero se encuentran aun nerviosa y sorprendida por lo que Sasuke iba a hacer que aun necesita digerirlo.

- _(¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?... Me siento contrariado, una parte de mi esta furiosa y quiere matar al dobe por haber llegado ahorita pero otra esta agradecida, sino hubiera llegado hubiera… ¡BESADO A SAKURA!)_ –Sasuke inclino más su rostro hacia abajo para ocultar el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas a la vez que se golpea mentalmente por lo que iba a hacer. –_(Estoy seguro que solo actué así hace un momento porque la escena que vi con mi yo del futuro y la Sakura del futuro me afecto… definitivamente yo no siento nada por Sakura mas que compañerismo)_

* * *

Jiraiya salió volando y el suelo detuvo su caída, o más bien, su barbilla se fue arrastrando por el suelo hasta que el impulso termino dejándolo con las pompas paradas, para acabarla de fregar a los pocos segundos Orochimaru cayo encima de él siendo seguido de Tsunade que cayo encima de ambos, provocando que al pobre sanin maestro de los sapos casi se le salga el alma por la boca.

- Tsunade-hime, ¿podrías pararte? –dice con falsa amabilidad Orochimaru.

Tsunade abre los ojos adolorida, más aun así se pone de pie y el pelinegro la imita.

- ¡Shizune! –exclama preocupada la rubia.

- Aquí estoy Tsunade-sama. –dice la pelinegra.

La rubia voltea viendo a Shizune sentada a unos metros alejada de ella, sobándose la cabeza, en señal que se había golpeado ahí, y en sus piernas esta el pequeño cerdo desmayado. Por lo que la rubia suspiro aliviada al verla bien, así que después regreso su mirada a Orochimaru, y le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlo enterrar a Jiraiya como si estuviera muerto.

- ¿Qué haces? –pregunta de forma incrédula.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Lo entierro. –dice despreocupado, echándole más tierra al cuerpo del sanin. A Tsunade más que sorprenderle de donde saco la pala le sorprendió con la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo.

- Es obvio, pero quiero saber la razón del porque lo entierras. No esta muerto. –dice mostrándose más incrédula.

- ¿Segura? –Orochimaru detiene su tarea de enterrar al sannin para mirar a la rubia. –Porque mira que huele como uno. –una sonrisa llena de sadismo adorno su rostro haciendo que a la rubia se le sombre la frente de negro.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? –como muerto viviente, Jiraiya sale de la tierra poniéndose de pie y fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro. – ¡El que huele mal eres tu! ¡Yo huelo bien rico porque uso perfume siete machos! –el sannin lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- Oh, sigues vivo. –el rostro del sannin pelinegro mostro completa desilusión, como si le hubieran dicho que su serpiente favorita murió o que no salió uno de sus experimentos.

- ¡Claro que sigo vivo bastardo! –grita furioso.

- Eso se puede arreglar. –dice sádico, tomando de forma amenazante su pala.

- Huy que miedo, una pala. –dice con burla y sarcasmo.

A Tsunade y Shizune tienen una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, ambas estando seguras que si alguien de Konoha ve a ese par de sannin o conviven un poco con ellos les pierden todo el respeto, admiración o temor que las leyendas les hacen sentir.

* * *

Kakashi da una voltereta en el aire para caer de pie en el piso de la misma forma que Kisame e Itachi.

- ¿Esta pensando lo mismo que yo senpai? –Itachi mira con seriedad a Kakashi, el cual lo mira de la misma forma y asintió.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta curioso Kisame haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los otros dos al ver que no solo parece pez sino también tiene cerebro de uno.

- Que solo buscaron separarnos Kisame. –dice con toda la paciencia del mundo Itachi, no por nada han sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, ya aprendió a serle muy paciente.

- ¿Enserio? Sino me lo dices no me doy cuenta. –dice burlón y de forma sarcástica Kisame.

Itachi uso todo su autocontrol para mantenerse tranquilo y no mostrar el tic nervioso que se quería instalar en su ceja, y Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

- Es mas que obvio que nos alejaron a propósito de los pequeños del grupo, así que hay que encontrarlos rápido. –dice con tranquilidad Kakashi.

- ¡Mi rosita fresita esta en peligro! –Kisame lleva sus manos a las mejillas, formando una perfecta "O" con su boca, dando la perfecta imagen de la pintura del grito. –¡No te preocupes pelo de chicle Kisamito te salvara! –exclama de forma heroica, comenzando a correr, levantando una cortina de tierra que les dio de lleno a Kakashi e Itachi.

- ¿Enserio siempre ha sido así? –pregunta Kakashi, mirando de reojo a Itachi cuando la cortina de tierra se disperso, e Itachi solo asintió. –Es sorprendente como cuando uno convive con las personas se da cuenta que lo que muestran es solo fachada, en especial los asesinos rango "S". –dice divertido.

- No sabe cuanto senpai. –murmura, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se fue Kisame e intentando no recordar lo muy zafados que están los Akatsuki, le ha tomado tiempo el no recordar el martirio que es convivir con ellos.

* * *

Hacia la misma dirección se ve salir volando los cuerpos de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto del futuro. El rubio rápidamente hizo unos sellos haciendo aparecer a un par de clones alado de él, los cuales tomaron al rubio original de los brazos dándole equilibrio e impulsándolo para que caiga de pie en el piso justo en el lugar que estaba por caer Sakura, recibiéndola en sus brazos de forma heroica y dejando que Sasuke caiga de pompas al suelo.

Se ve al rubio en una pose heroica, teniendo los ojos cerrados, cargando a su rescatada, según él es Sakura, pero si abriera los ojos se daría cuenta que a quien tiene en brazos es a Sasuke que tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

Frente a ellos esta Sakura sentada en el suelo, quien parpadea un par de veces mirando al escena de Naruto en pose chula cargando estilo princesa a un furioso Sasuke. No lo pudo evitar y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras que los clones del rubio que cayeron de pie alado de Sakura muestran estar sintiendo pena ajena.

Ante la carcajada de la peli-rosa, el rubio abre los ojos y la mandíbula se le desencaja al ver quien tiene en brazos, dándose cuenta que por eso se le hacia más pesada y tosca la supuesta Sakura.

- ¡Suéltame idiota! –exclama furioso Sasuke, dándole un codazo en el rostro, hundiéndoselo a la vez que salta cayendo de pie alado de Sakura que sigue riéndose.

- ¡Yo calcule bien teme, estoy seguro de eso! Todo es tu culpa por celoso, seguramente cambiaste lugares al saber mis intensiones. –dice molesto y apuntándolo acusador.

- Todo fue tan rápido que ni oportunidad me dio de hacer un jutsu de sustitución. –murmura Sasuke molesto a la vez que la frente se le sombrea de negro y el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No mientas teme! Las mañas de Orochy se te pegaron y deseabas estar en mis musculosos brazos. –dice burlón y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, mostrando el sharingan en sus ojos.

- Repite eso nuevamente dobe. –gruñe amenazante y el rubio marca su sonrisa zorruna.

- Que te hiciste marica como tu sensei. Al fin saliste del closet teme.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y su sharingan giro de forma amenazante, pero después su expresión se relajo y una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.

- ¿Marica dices? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Sakura que tan marica soy? –dice con arrogancia.

Sakura deja de reír y sus mejillas se sonrojan a la vez que voltea el rostro a un lado al ver que sus dos compañeros dirigieron su mirada a ella. El rubio frunció el entrecejo mientras que Sasuke agrando su sonrisa.

- Sakura-chan, ¿este teme te ha hecho cosas pervertidas? –el rubio lo apunta y Sakura sonríe nerviosa.

- Tal parece que el enemigo quería separarnos, por eso ataco de esa forma y sin que nos diéramos cuenta. –dice seria, e intentando desviar el tema.

- Ahora que lo mencionas… — Sasuke dejo de lado la discusión, sabiendo que no es momento para mofarse de Naruto, sabe que ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¡total! Oportunidades sobran. –Puedo sentir el chakra de nuestras versiones de esta época, están alejadas y solos. –dice serio haciendo que sus compañeros frunzan el entrecejo.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no sentí su chakra? –exclama frustrado el rubio.

- ¿Será porque iban mas ocupados en su estúpida pelea? –dice Sakura mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que ambos desvíen su mirada.

- Te recuerdo que tú tampoco lo sentiste. –dice altanero Sasuke y el rubio sonríe triunfante hacia Sakura, la cual desvía la mirada nerviosa.

- Bueno… atto… ano… pues verán. –no hallaba que decir para justificarse.

- Seamos sinceros, a pesar de andar distraídos en otras cosas estábamos alertas porque sabíamos que estábamos cerca del enemigo. Así que lo que paso es sencillamente que los bastardos escondieron muy bien su chakra. –dice Sasuke mostrándose indiferente.

Naruto y Sakura se miran entre si, para después suspirar con pesadez. Pero los tres dirigieron su mirada al cielo cuando este comenzó a oscurecerse, notando las nubes negras que lo están cubriendo, y algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre sus rostros.

- Madara mando a su artillería pesada. –dice serio Naruto, dirigiendo su mirada seria a sus compañeros, notando que estos lo miran a él de la misma forma.

- Debemos encontrar a las versiones de nosotros de esta época. –dice seria Sakura.

- Ellos estarán bien. Dejémosle el trabajo a Itachi y Kakashi-sensei de protegerlos. Mejor ayúdenme a llegar a él, tengo que hablarle, pero si voy solo tardare más en llegar porque seguramente habrá distracciones, y entre más rápido lleguemos el ataque terminara más rápido. –dice el rubio.

- Eso si lo convences nuevamente y a tiempo. –dice con burla Sasuke.

- No dudes de mi poder de convencimiento teme. –el rubio sonríe altanero y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

- ¡Andando! Entre más rápido mejor. –dice Sakura comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Tsunade tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, una vena hinchada palpitando en su frente y su expresión demuestra que su paciencia esta por terminar. Shizune a su lado sonríe nerviosa, mientras el pequeño cerdo en sus brazos sigue en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

- ¡Deja de parlotear idiota o te convertiré en alimento para mis serpientes! –dice amenazante Orochimaru.

- ¡Huy que miedo! Solo inténtalo Orochi-marica. –Jiraiya contraataca de forma retadora.

Ambos sannin tienen sus frentes pegadas, gruñen como perros rabiosos y se fulminan con la mirada mientras una potente aura de batalla los rodea.

- Les doy diez minutos para que dejen su estúpida pelea.

Orochimaru y Jiraiya se tensan al oír unos huesos tronarse, miran de reojo hacia la rubia notando como esta truena sus dedos entre sí, mirándolos de forma amenazante, lo que les hizo pasar saliva con dificultad y comenzar a plantearse en dejar de pelear cerca de ella.

- A pesar de los años no han cambiando nada… Orochimaru-san, Tsunade-san… Jiraiya-sensei. –dice una voz roca y masculina, carente de sentimiento.

Los tres sannin junto Shizune voltean hacia donde provino esa voz viendo a un apuesto hombre de cabello naranja, en forma de picos, con siete piercings en cada oreja y una barra de metal atravesándole las mismas, tres piercings en los lados de su nariz dando un total de seis en toda la nariz y un pendiente de espinas en su labio inferior. El hombre viste una capa negra con nubes rojas.

Los sannin no pudieron evitar mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos al reconocerlo, pero sin duda lo que más les sorprendió es no haberlo sentido acercarse tanto.

- Así que tú eres el supuesto líder de esa organización… de haber sabido que un mocoso me lideraba en akatsuki ni loco hubiera entrado ahí antes. –Orochimaru borro su sorpresa del rostro y ahora una sonrisa burlona lo adorna.

- Ya me habían contado de ti, aun así me sorprende ver que todo es verdad… Nagato. –Jiraiya mostro una expresión seria.

- Creo que ya va ser tiempo de recordar viejos tiempos. –Tsuande se coloco en medio de sus compañeros, los tres de forma coordinada se pusieron en posición de ataque.

- Debo sentirme honrado, al ser el primero que peleara contra los tres legendarios sannin luego de años que tienen de no pelear juntos. –dice de forma monótona, sin mostrar nada en su tono de voz ni mirada. –pero no creo que sea justa la batalla, ya que ustedes son tres… pero eso se puede arreglar.

De la nada dos personas más con pelo naranja aparecieron a cada uno de los lados del cuerpo de Yahiko. Uno es un hombre alto y calvo, la forma de su cuerpo es muy extraña, teniendo un cuello muy corto, una mandíbula con forma de cuadrado, con un gran anillo haciendo la función de piercing en su nariz, pendientes de espina en toda su cabeza y un enorme pendiente de espina en su barbilla. El otro es un hombre tiene una larga coleta y grandes piercings en forma de puente en su nariz con los lados en las mejillas, un piercing arriba de la nariz y seis abajo de su cara en el área de la barbilla.

- La batalla ahora es justa… mocoso. –dice déspota Tsunade, mostrando superioridad en su mirada y sonrisa.

Sus dos compañeros sonrieron de la misma forma, los tres sintiendo algo de emoción por tener una buena pelea los tres juntos después de tantos años. Mientras que Shizune se mantiene atenta, después de todo el ver pelea a los tres legendarios sannis del mismo bando es algo que pensó jamás vería.

* * *

Kisame que corre a todo galope, freno de lleno cuando frente a él apareció un hombre alto y delgado con el cabello naranja, suelto, largo, una barra diagonal en su nariz, dos pendientes verticales en cada mejilla, dos pendientes horizontales en su barbilla superior, y un pendiente en sus hombros cerca de su cuello.

Cuando el peli-naranja estiro su mano hacia el azulino, este rápidamente reacciono y salto un par de metros hacia atrás, alejándose, y mirándolo de forma burlona, que se amplio cuando alado de ese peli-naranja apareció otro con el mismo tono de cabello y mismos ojos, pero su apariencia es diferente; es un hombre corpulento y gordo con seis piercings de pendientes en forma de espinas cubriendo todo su labio inferior, dos pendientes verticales en frente de su nariz, un pendiente de espina en cada mejilla, una barra de metal atravesando cada oreja y un pendiente en cada uno de sus hombros cerca a su cuello.

En ese momento Kakashi e Itachi llegaron, colocándose alado de Kisame y mirando con seriedad a el par de peli-naranjas.

- Tal parece que mi rosita fresita tendrá que esperarme. –dice divertido a la vez que sonríe mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes.

- No es la única que esperara, los otros dos gennin también lo harán. –dice de forma despreocupada Kakashi.

- Senpai, Kisame y yo nos encargaremos de distraerlos, cuando eso pase usted aprovecha y se va para ir a auxiliar a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. –dice serio Itachi a la vez que en sus ojos se muestra el sharingan.

- Me parece buen plan. –Kakashi lleva una de sus manos hacia su banda ninja, alzándola para descubrir su ojo donde tiene el sharingan.

- Oe Itachi, eso del sharingan ya no se ve tan genial cuando se lo vez a tres ninjas mas. –dice burlón Kisame a la vez que guía su mano derecha hacia atrás para tomar el mango de su espada. –Pero eso no es el punto aquí ¿na?... el punto es que si algo le pasa a la rosadita tu pagaras las consecuencias, ¿queda claro ninja copy? –dice mirándolo de reojo.

- Más claro que el agua. –Kakashi cerró sus ojos en señal de estar sonriendo bajo la máscara. –además tengo la sensación que sino me matas tu lo hará Itachi-kun si algo le pasa al pequeño Sasuke. –dice divertido, mirando de reojo al mencionado.

- Cuento con usted senpai.

- Si, si, ya dejemos de chacharas que estamos haciendo esperar a nuestro invitado. –Kisame coloca su espada frente a él sin borrar su enorme sonrisa.

- _(Solo espero llegar a tiempo, soy muy joven para morir en manos de un Uchiha sobreprotector con su hermanito y un tiburón con complejos de perro guardián hacia Sakura)_ –Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír internamente ante sus pensamientos, pero se mantuvo alerta para encontrar el mejor momento para huir e ir a auxiliar a los miembros de su equipo.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto adulto van saltando las ramas de los arboles a gran velocidad y dirigiéndose hacia el noroeste.

De la nada sale algo a gran velocidad que enviste a Sasuke, mandándolo a volar haciendo que se estrelle con varios arboles, derrumbándolos ante la potencia.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclaman sorprendidos y preocupados Sakura y Naruto a la vez que se detienen en la rama de un árbol y miran hacia donde fue su compañero lanzado. Sus ojos muestran sorpresa dejándose ver que no se lo esperaban.

En la rama del árbol frente a ellos apareció es el cuerpo de un hombre robusto y muscular con un trapo de puntas alto como pelo, piercings de triple barras en cada oreja, un pendiente en el parte superior de la nariz, un pendiente en sus hombros cerca de su cuello, y una fila de pendientes diagonales en cada mejilla.

Al sentir su presencia ambos dejaron de ver por donde fue lanzado su compañero para verlo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Solo nos mandaron uno? –dice sorprendido e indignado Naruto.

- ¿Qué no puedes mantener mas el suspenso de la situación dobe? Debiste dejar que sigan pensando que nos sorprendieron. –dice con fastidio Sasuke, apareciendo en una nube de humo alado derecho de Sakura, dejándose ver que lo que fue lanzado no fue él sino un troco, mostrando que uso un jutsu de sustitución.

- ¡Pero es que es solo uno teme! –dice ofendido y de forma berrinchuda, volteándolo a ver mientras apunta al enemigo con el dedo.

- Si Sasuke-kun, eso me ofende hasta a mi, nos están subestimando. –dice igual de indignada Sakura. Y Sasuke se sobo la barbilla pensativo, la verdad esta de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

- Yo más bien pienso que los están sobrevalorando. –dice una voz masculina, en un tono burlón.

Los tres chicos miran de reojo desde donde provino esa voz, viendo que en la parte baja del árbol donde están ellos, están parados Hidan y Kakuzu.

- Mira que mandarnos a nosotros dos y aparte a uno de los cuerpos de líder para acabar con estos tios de Konoha. –dice con fastidio Hidan.

- Es una perdida de tiempo, y el tiempo es dinero. –dice molesto Kakuzu.

- Oh genial, nos mandaron a los inmortales. –dice Naruto con fastidio.

- Bueno, de eso a uno… —Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Si dobe, confórmate, así no discutimos con quien será el único en pelear, solo tomamos uno para cada uno y lo matamos, y perdemos menos tiempo. –dice indiferente Sasuke.

Hidan tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras que a su compañero no se le ve lo molesto que ha comenzado a sentirse desde que esos tres abrieron la boca.

- Les coceré esa puta boca. –dice tétrico Kakuzu.

- Solo son un par de habladores. Si Deidara y Sasori perdieron ante ustedes es porque eran unos debiluchos también, así que no se sientan poderosos por haberlos matado.

- ¡Pido al que usa mucho gel para el cabello dattebayo! –exclama Naruto enérgico haciendo que Hidan y Kakuzu casi caigan estilo anime al verse completamente ignorados.

- ¡Vas! Yo pido al feo. –dice emocionada Sakura.

- Pues me quedo con el de cabello teñidos. –dice resignado Sasuke.

- Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de matar a alguien como ahora. –dice furioso Hidan.

- Y yo jamás pensé estar de acuerdo contigo. –dice tétrico Kakuzu, ambos mirando de forma amenazante al trió de chicos.

* * *

Los pequeños Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto van caminando en busca de los demás. La peli-rosa aun esta algo sonrojada, ya que por su mente pasa una y otra vez la escena de hace un momento. Sasuke va serio, por el bien de su salud mental intenta no pensar en lo que paso, mientras que el rubio va parloteando quien sabe que cosas, seguramente idioteces como siempre.

- Entonces así fue como termine con diarrea por tomar leche caducada. –al terminar su relato el rubio detiene su paso de golpe haciendo que Sakura por ir distraída choque contra él, Sasuke que siempre esta alerta si alcanzo a detenerse, así que solo miro al rubio, teniendo las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su bermuda, en una pose tranquila.

- ¡¿Por qué te detienes de golpe tarado? –grita furiosa a la vez que le da un zape en la cabeza al rubio.

- No me golpees Sakura-chan. –dice dolido a la vez que voltea a verla mientras se soba la nuca.

- Eso te ganas por detenerte así. –dice molesta a la vez que se cruza de brazos y voltea su rostro a un lado.

- Es que me detuve porque… quiero mear— como si nada el rubio se baja el zíper del pantalón, mas no logra bajárselo porque Sakura le estampa el rostro en el suelo ante el tremendo golpe que le dio en la cabeza.

- ¡No lo hagas frente a mi descerebrado!

- Soy un ninja maltratado e incomprendido. –el rubio alza su rostro mostrándolo todo aterrado y lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos.

Sasuke rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio, pero en eso una corriente de aire les dio de lleno a la vez que varios trozos de papeles formaron un remolino frente a ellos haciendo que volteen a verlos, el rubio curioso y los otros dos se pusieron alerta.

Los papeles fueron formando la silueta de una mujer de papel, que luego se transformo en una mujer joven, que usa un atuendo negro y largo con nubes rojas. Tiene el cabello entre violeta y azul, lacio y corto y se adorna el peinado llevando en la cabeza una rosa azul pálido hecha mediante origami. Su expresión y mirada muestran frialdad.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunta demandante Sasuke a la vez que se pone en posición de ataque.

- La encargada de matarlos. –dice con frialdad haciendo que lo tres chicos ensanchen sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.

**Continuara**

**lo admito; adore la peke escena de los peke sasuke y sakura *o* se vieron re monos, lastima ke el peke naru cago el momento XD jajajajaja**

**otra cosa ke me divirtio escribir fue la pelea de los narutos vs sasukees y la de los sannin jajaja son un sexteto d ni;atos jajajajajaj**

**para los fans del hika/neji espero ke la leve escena ke puse de ellos les haya gustado, a mi me divierte poner ke tanto kakashi dl pasado como dl futuro jode a los demas jajaja es e ninja no cambia con los a;os, al contrario, se vuelve mas ingenioso para joder al progimo XD**

**por cierto, siento la demora Un.n **

**espero el kap les haya gustado, la pelea final esta mas cerca**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	23. Futuro o presente: el equipo siete

**Futuro o presente; el equipo siete esta loco**

Se ve a Naruto adulto de pie en una pose de lo más nice mientras que con el dedo medio de su mano derecha le da vueltas como pelota de bascket a la cabeza de Hidan. Y el cuerpo del peli-plata esta tirado a sus pies teniendo todas sus extremidades clavadas al piso con un kunai.

- Esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé… ¿na Sakura-chan? –el rubio voltea hacia donde esta su amiga, la cual esta de pie de lo mas tranquila y a sus pies se ven los pocos restos que quedaron de Kakuzu.

- Y pensar que en el pasado batallamos mucho en vencer solo uno, incluso salíamos de lo más heridos. –dice con diversión.

- Y ahora apenas y sudamos…. Y nos duraron cinco minutos.

Ambos compañeros voltearon hacia donde esta Sasuke ya que había sido el que hablo, viéndolo enderezarse mientras los rayos que envolvían su espada iban disolviéndose poco a poco y el pelinegro se endereza para mirarlos con indiferencia. A sus pies están los restos del cuerpo que Pain controlaba.

- ¡Malditos niñatos arrogantes! –dice molesto Hidan. – ¡Y tu niñato rubio con cara de idiota deja de jugar con mi cabeza que me estoy mareando!

Los tres dirigen su mirada hacia la cabeza que el rubio sigue girando con su dedo y les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Naruto desaste de eso. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

- Pero es que nunca he tenido una cabeza parlante dattebayo. –el rubio para las trompas e infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

- Naruto. –Sakura lo mira con advertencia y el rubio suspira resignado.

- ¿Qué-qué me vas a hacer? –los ojos de Hidan mostraron temor cuando el rubio dejo de girarlo para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Es verdad Sakura-chan, ¿qué hago con ella? –pregunta como niño chiquito volteando hacia sus compañeros los cuales cayeron estilo anime.

- ¡LO QUE SEA, PERO DESASTE DE ELLA Y RAPIDO QUE AUN TENEMOS QUE BUSCAR A PAIN! –grita furiosa a la vez que se pone de pie de golpe.

- Pero no te sulfures. –dice apenado, rascándose su nuca con su mano libre.

Sasuke se puso de pie y rodo los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

Los pequeños Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto corren huyendo de varios shiriken y kunai hechos de papel que los siguen a los tres.

- ¡Joder! ¡Si esas cosas nos alcanzan nos dejaran como colador dattebayo! –exclama el rubio que mientras corre mira hacia atrás por sobre su hombro notando que son muchos los papelitos en forma de armas que los siguen. – ¡Mugrosos papelitos! –el rubio llora mientras posa su mano frente a su cara viendo la herida que tiene en la palma de su mano, ya que al principio se confió e intento atrapar una de esas armas echas de papel y para su desgracia esta le atravesó.

- Esos papeles son tan o mas afilados que un arma de verdad. –dice con seriedad Sakura. –Esa mujer usa una técnica muy extraña, jamás había visto a alguien hacer eso.

El pequeño Sasuke chasqueo la lengua, mientras su cabeza trabaja rápido para deshacerse rápido de esos papeles que los siguen a todos lados, pero en especial de la mujer que los controla.

Los sentidos del pelinegro se alertaron, que rápidamente alzo sus brazos a sus costados al momento de tirarse al piso, llevándose consigo a sus dos compañeros de equipo que corren en cada uno de sus lados y a la par, justo cuando cayeron al piso las armas echas de papel pasaron encima de ellos, de no ser por Sasuke se les hubieran enterrado a sus compañeros.

Naruto y Sakura habían cerrado los ojos y echo una mueca de dolor, ya que la acción de su compañero fue brusca.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa teme? –exclama molesto al momento de abrir los ojos y voltear hacia el pelinegro.

- Cállate idiota, te acabo de salvar de convertirte en colador humano. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡Chicos no es momento para pelear! –exclama aterrada la peli-rosa mirando al frente.

El par de chicos alzaron la vista, y ensancharon sus ojos levemente al ver que las armas de papel daban media vuelta para dirigirse nuevamente a ellos.

Sasuke empezó a hacer unos sellos a una velocidad impresionante con sus manos y su pecho se inflo al igual que sus mejillas.

- **¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!** –de la boca del pelinegro salió una gran llamarada de fuego que al salir de su boca fue formando una gran esfera que quemo cada una de las armas de papel reduciéndolas a cenizas.

Naruto y Sakura suspiraron aliviados al ver que su compañero había eliminado esas molestas armas de papel.

- _(¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro del pelinegro. –Dobe, necesito que entretengas un poco a la mujer que nos esta atacando.

El rubio lo mira curioso, más al ver esa sonrisa llena de seguridad que adorna el rostro de su compañero.

* * *

Konan va caminando hacia donde el trió de adolecentes corrieron, va con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sin expresar nada en su rostro. Ha sentido que sus armas de papel han sido destruidas.

La mujer detiene su paso cuando Naruto salto desde uno de los arboles cayendo frente a ella.

- ¡Te hare pagar por haberme cortado mi manita con tus papelitos dattebayo! –el rubio la apunta de forma acusadora, provocando que la mujer alce una ceja. – ¡**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!—**varios clones del rubio aparecen rodeando a Konan, la cual mira de reojo a cada uno de ellos, notando que en todos una sonrisa zorruna adorna sus labios.

- ¡A ella! –dicen a coro todos los clones echándose al ataque a la peli-azul.

Konan no se movió de su lugar, dejando que todos los clones caigan encima de ella, formando una montaña de rubios, pero a los pocos segundos todos salieron volando ante la explosión que hizo el cuerpo de Konan.

Al caer al piso los clones fueron desapareciendo uno a uno en una nube de humo. El verdadero Naruto esta sentado en el piso teniendo una mueca que muestra dolor, no entendiendo lo que paso, pero al ver que la mujer ya no esta pasea su mirada rápidamente por todos lados, y sus ojos se ensanchan cuando oye unos suaves pasos atrás de él, voltea viendo a Konan parada de los mas tranquila observándolo.

- Basta de juegos. –dice con ese tono de voz carente de emociones.

Naruto se tenso, su instinto le decía que ahora esa mujer va atacar enserio y lo que viene le va a doler mucho.

Konan esta por alzar su mano para hacer algún ataque, pero unos hilos enredándose en su cuerpo, juntando sus extremidades a su cuerpo la inmovilizar, viendo que frente a ella y colocándose frente al rubio dándole la espalda, cayo de pie Sasuke que sostiene con sus dientes los hilos.

- Nosotros no estamos jugando. –dice serio el pelinegro justo en el momento que hace unos sellos con sus manos a una velocidad impresionante.

- _(Aceite)_ –Konan ensancha levemente los ojos al percibir ese olor venir de los hilos, dejándole ver que están manchados con ese líquido.

- **¡Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! –**el pecho y mejillas del pelinegro se inflaron, y de su boca salió una gran llamarada de fuego que siguió el camino de los hilos, pero antes de que llegue a la peli-azul, el cuerpo de esta se convirtió en pequeños papeles, liberándola de los hilos, y los trozos de papel se volaron con el aire, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

Sakura que estaba escondida en la rama de uno de los arboles que están ahí se sorprendió también, y salto cayendo de pie alado de Sasuke, viendo como los papeles se ondean en el aire.

- ¡Cuidado! –exclama Sasuke abrazando rápidamente a Sakura, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de los trozos de papeles que ahora se disparan directo a ellos.

Naruto se tiro boca abajo al piso y cubrió su cabeza con sus brazos, sintiendo los papeles cortarle la ropa y rasgándole la piel.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto hicieron muecas de dolor al sentir las cortaduras que el papel hace en sus cuerpos, mientras que a Sakura, gracias a que Sasuke se puso de escudo con ella solo leves cortaduras le hacen los papeles en sus brazos.

Los papeles se reunieron atrás de ellos, formando una figura femenina, hasta formarse completamente a Konan.

- ¿Quién será el primero en morir? –dice la mujer con ese tono carente de emociones.

Sasuke aflojo el abrazo y miro a la mujer, al igual que sus dos compañeros, los tres saben que no tienen posibilidades contra ella, lo único que les queda es huir, cosa que los frustra a los tres.

- Los dejo un momento solos y ya alguien los quiere matar.

Los cuatro miran hacia los arbustos viendo caminar hacia a ellos a Kakashi que como siempre se le ve de lo mas tranquilo y despreocupado.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclaman sorprendidos Naruto y Sakura.

- Sé que los tres son algo desesperantes, al grado de querer matarlos. –dice indiferente el ninja copy mirando a Konan, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de sus alumnos. –Pero como sensei de estos niños no puedo permitir que les hagas nada. Así que los asuntos que tengas que arreglar con ellos arréglalos conmigo. –el ninja se coloco frente a Konan, llevando una mano a su banda ninja para descubrir el ojo en el que tiene el sharingan.

- Hatake Kakashi; el ninja copy. –dice con tranquilidad la mujer.

- Vaya, me sorprende lo famoso que soy. –dice con indiferencia, no mostrándose para nada sorprendido. –Lo lamento, pero no sé quien eres. Los famosos no solemos conocer a toda persona que habita en esta pequeña bolita llamada Tierra.

Una gota de sudor resbala en la nuca de Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura que miran con incredulidad a su sensei, en momentos así sienten pena ajena de ser sus alumnos, pero luego se sorprendieron al ver que la mujer ensancha los ojos, mostrando por primera vez una reacción desde que la vieron, en cuanto Kakashi alzo una ceja extrañado.

- Lo siento, dejaremos este asunto para después. –de la espalda de la mujer salieron un par de alas de ángel, echas de papel, y se emprendió vuelo, alejándose de ahí ante la mirada de los cuatro integrantes del equipo siete.

- ¿Huyo? –exclama sorprendido Naruto.

- Si, bueno, suelo causar eso. La gente me conoce y sabe de mis habilidades, por lo que huyen. –dice con algo de diversión, haciendo que sus alumnos lo miren con ojos entrecerrados. –Sasukito, ya puedes dejar de abrazar a Sakurita, el peligro paso. –dice juguetón.

- ¡Ahhh! –exclama el rubio mirándolos sorprendido y a la vez furioso porque el pelinegro este abrazando a su Sakura-chan.

Sasuke y Sakura se dieron cuenta de cómo estaban y rápidamente se separaron, como si el otro quemara, la peli-rosa le dio la espalda ocultando su sonrojo mientras lleva una mano a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón palpitar. Mientras que Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado en un intento de ocultar el leve sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas.

Naruto gateo hacia Sasuke y cuando llego a él se puso de pie rápidamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Teme aprovechado! ¡¿Por qué tenias abrazada a Sakura-chan? –exclama furioso.

- ¡Yo no la abrazaba dobe! –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, haciendo lo posible por que sus mejillas no se sonrojen más.

- ¡¿Cómo de que no? ¡Si claramente te vi y Kakashi-sensei te vio!… ¡¿verdad sensei? –el rubio voltea hacia el ninja copy.

- Si, los vi. –sus ojos se cierran mostrando que sonríe bajo su mascara, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelinegro.

- ¡¿Vez teme? ¡No insultes mi inteligencia!

- ¿Tienes inteligencia? –Sasuke lo mira con superioridad y sonríe de forma torcida, el rubio no lo noto pero claramente el pelinegro desvió el tema, cosa que noto Kakashi haciendo que niegue divertido ante lo listo que salió el canijo.

- ¡Claro que si tengo, teme!

- ¡No me digas teme, dobe!

- ¡Teme, teme, teme!

- ¡Dobe, dobe, dobe!

Ambos se mandan rayitos con los ojos y gruñen como perros rabiosos mientras se insultan.

Kakashi mira divertido a esos dos, para después dirigir su mirada a la femenina del equipo que sigue dándoles la espalda intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. El peli-plata niega divertido, para después dirigir su mirada seria hacia donde se fue Konan.

- _(Algo debió haber pasado para haberla echo irse, la pregunta aquí es: ¿qué será?)_ –Kakashi frunce el entrecejo, entrecerrando más su mirada.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke adultos llegan a la entrada de una cueva, la cual miran los tres con seriedad.

- Con que aquí es. –dice la peli-rosa con tranquilidad.

- Eso me informo una de los sapos que mande a buscarlo. –aclara con tranquilidad el rubio. –Tal vez ahora si logre impedir que muera. –el rubio voltea hacia la peli-rosa, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa, y ella le responde una igual.

El gruñido de Sasuke hace que ambos dejen de sonreír y lo miren a él, notando su entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa teme? ¿Otra vez no puedes ir al baño? –pregunta con falsa preocupación, y el pelinegro lo fulmina con la mirada, mientras que Sakura se tapa la boca para no reír.

- Déjate de idioteces y entra ahí de una puta vez. La mujer Akatsuki no tarda en venir. –dice con fastidio.

- Hai, hai, hai. –dice de forma cantarina y mostrando aburrimiento. – Pero hazme caso teme, come ciruelos, son buenos para la digestión, y algo de fibra no te haría mal, soy tu amigo y me preocupa que no puedas cagar bien, eso hace que salgan hemorroides. –dice juguetón.

- Do-be. –dice entre dientes, de forma amenazante mientras lleva una de sus manos al mango de la espada.

- Lo que lleva también a uno a estar de mal humor teme… ¡trata ese estreñimiento dattebayo! –dice burlón, para después correr hacia la cueva antes de que su amigo saque la espada.

Sasuke chasque la lengua molesto, no se la piensa perdonar, nada mas se le presente la oportunidad y le cobrara esta al rubio con creces.

- Ya Sasuke-kun, no le hagas caso, sabes que solo te jode el momento. –dice divertida Sakura, posando una mano sobre su hombro y este la mira molesto. –Aunque no lo culpes por pensar que tienes problemas de estreñimiento, con esa cara haces que uno piense eso. –dice burlona.

- ¿Tu también? –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada, haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa.

- Yo solo digo. –Sakura le saca la lengua de forma juguetona, haciéndolo gruñir molesto.

- Todo es tu culpa molestia. –dice con reproche.

- _(¿Desde cuando provoco problemas de indigestión?)_ –Sakura alza ambas cejas, mirándolo sin entender. – ¿Por qué es mi culpa?

- ¿Tienes que siempre estar de acuerdo con él? Además ¿qué jodines fueron esas sonrisitas? –pregunta furioso.

Sakura parpadeo un par de veces, mostrándose incrédula al ver los celos infantiles del pelinegro.

- Sasuke no siempre estoy de acuerdo con él, solo cuando tiene la razón como ahorita que menciona tus problemas de indigestión. –Sakura le habla como si de un niño pequeño se tratara haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha del pelinegro, más al ver que siguen mencionando sobre su supuesto problema de estreñimiento, ya es seguro que se la pasaran un rato jodiendolo con eso. – Por lo otro no tiene nada de malo que le sonría a Naruto, es mi amigo. –Sakura asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza.

- Pues no quiero que le sonrías. –Sasuke cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y voltea su rostro a un lado, en toda pose de niño berrinchudo.

- ¡Kya…! ¡Te vez tan mono así: celosito como un niño chiquito! –dice melosa, para después echársele encima, abrazándolo del cuello.

Sasuke agradeció tener buenos reflejos, y haber logrado sostenerse apoyando su pie derecho un paso hacia atrás, o sino ya estaría tirado en el piso con un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es aclararle a esa molestia unas cuantas cosas.

- ¡Yo no estoy celosito ni mucho menos soy un ni…!

Las quejas del pelinegro fueron cortadas por los labios de la peli-rosa que se estamparon en los de él. El pelinegro gruño para sus adentros cuando ella comenzó a mover sus labios contra los de él, y puede ver como tiene los ojos cerrados, la condenada sabe como controlarlo, y eso le enoja, pero ni modo, lo mejor ahorita es responderle el beso que la verdad le esta gustado, ya después la castiga por esto.

Sasuke lleva sus manos a la cintura de ella mientras cierra sus ojos y comienza a responder el beso, haciéndolo más fogoso, y adentrando su boca en la de ella para sentir más ese delicioso sabor que lo enloquece. En cuanto Sakura también comenzó a usar su lengua, teniendo una sensual lucha de lenguas en ese excitante beso.

Ambos siguen besándose como si se quisieran comer al otro o como si fueran a follar ahí, cuando Konan aterrizo frente a ellos, dándole la espalda a la entrada de la cueva. La mujer al ver a esos dos besándose así sin darse cuenta que ella esta ahí hizo que le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Es verdad que nunca muestra emociones, pero ver como dos personas se besan así abochorna a cualquiera, he ahí la razón por el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y del porque desvía su mirada. La mujer mejor da media vuelta para adentrarse en la cueva, ya que sabe que uno había entrado, pero su paso quedo en el aire cuando un kunai se entero en el suelo, justo donde ella iba a apoyar su pie para dar un paso.

Konan mira por sobre su hombro hacia atrás viendo que esos dos han roto el beso, pero mantienen sus rostros muy cerca del otro y se miran a los ojos a la vez que respiran de forma agitada, mientras que la peli-rosa tiene la mano extendida hacia ella dejando ver que fue ella quien aventó el kunai.

- ¿No saludas? –pregunta con burla Sakua, volteándola a ver.

Sasuke sin soltar a la peli-rosa de la cintura voltea hacia Konan sonriéndole de forma torcida.

- Los vi tan ocupados que no quise interrumpir. –dice seria, no mostrando nada en su expresión o voz.

- Que considerada. –dice juguetona la peli-rosa. – ¿Dime? ¿Qué tal la pelea con nuestra versiones pasadas?

Konan no mostro la sorpresa que sintió porque ellos sepan que ella estaba peleando con los pequeños del grupo.

- Supongo que no tan interesante como la que tendré con ustedes.

- Con ella, dirás. –dice Sasuke con indiferencia, mientras suelta a la peli-rosa. –Yo no participo. –una sonrisa altanera adorna su rostro.

- Supongo que en el combate con nuestras versiones pasadas no participe mucho. –Sakura voltea todo su cuerpo hacia Konan mientras toma sus guantes que están amarrados en su cintura, y comienza a ponérselos. –Te recompensare eso. –Sakura coloca su mano izquierda frente a su rostro, ajustando el guante mientras le sonríe de forma torcida y la mira con diversión.

Sasuke dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose un poco, entre más lejos este de la peli-rosa y sus temibles golpes mejor para su bien físico, pero esa sonrisa torcida sigue adornando su rostro, y sus ojos muestran un brillo de diversión mientras ve a la peli-rosa.

- Acabemos con esto rápido. –los ojos de Konan miran a la peli-rosa sin mostrar nada, pero por dentro se siente impaciente ya que su amigo esta ahí adentro y alguien más a entrado.

* * *

- ¡Vaya! Estas igual que como te recordaba. –fue lo primero que dijo el rubio al llegar frente a Pain, que lo mira con seriedad.

- Supongo tu eres el rubio alumno de Jiraiya-sensei que me mato en el pasado.

- No. –el rubio niega con la cabeza. –Yo no te mate, tú te sacrificaste para revivir a las personas que mataste en mi aldea. –Pain frunció el entrecejo.

- Tobi comento que dirías algo así.

- ¿A si? –el rubio se muestra divertido. – ¿Sabias que el buen chico es bueno lavando cerebros? –Naruto amplia su sonrisa zorruna. –En mi época te lo lavo a ti, se lo lavo al teme de mi amigo… bueno, de él no me sorprende que se lo haya lavado, Sasuke suele ser muy manipulable por chicos malos y psicópatas que tienen como propósito dominar el mundo. –dice divertido. –Pero el tema aquí no es lo idiota que es Sasukito, sino que ahora te dejes lavas el cerebro nuevamente por él.

- A mi nadie me controla –dice molesto.

- ¿No? –Pain comienza a odiar esa forma juguetona que esta usando el rubio para hablarle. –Eso no lo estas demostrando, como en mi época estas siendo manipulado por el chico bueno y al doble. —La sonrisa y brillo juguetón desapareció en el rubio, que ahora muestra seriedad. –En mi época, cuando apenas era un chaval de dieciséis años logre eliminar a cada uno de los cuerpos que controlas y en ese entonces no podía controlar al kyubi. –Nagato mostro sorpresa en sus ojos. – No es por presumir, pero ahora estoy seguro que te podre vencer sin siquiera esforzarme mucho… pero mi intensión no es matarte, no a ti, tampoco es pedir que te unas a nuestro objetivo. Mi único objetivo es acabar con Madara, con el de mi época y con el de esta época… así que sabiendo eso, ¿te interesa escuchar la verdad de lo que paso y los verdaderos planes de Madara o quieres morir nuevamente quedando como un estúpido títere de ese "chico bueno"? –el rubio simulo un par de comillas con sus dedos al decir lo ultimo.

- Te escucho. Dependiendo de lo que me digas y la sinceridad que vea en tus palabras veremos si te creo. –dice serio.

Y Naruto sonrío de esa forma amigable que lo caracteriza, esa sonrisa que contagia a casi todo aquel que lo conoce.

* * *

Konan salto alto para poder esquivar el golpe que dio Sakura con uno de sus puños al impactarse al suelo, haciendo un cráter y provocando que varios trozos de suelo se disparen a todos lados.

Sasuke simplemente movía su rostro de un lado a otro esquivando con facilidad los trozos de suelo que se disparaban a él, mientras mira con tranquilidad la pelea, teniendo sus brazos cruzados.

Konan que aun esta suspendida en el aire, mira a la peli-rosa que esta inclinada aun teniendo su puño sobre el suelo. La peli-azul respira de forma agitada, su rostro esta perlado de sudor mientras que la peli-rosa se le ve tranquila, un poco agitada por el esfuerzo, pero a comparación con Konan esta de lo más fresca.

- _(No imagine que fuera tan fuerte… ya entiendo porque Tobi quiere eliminarlos cuando apenas son niños.)_ –Konan frunció el entrecejo ante las dificultades que esta teniendo en la pelea, esta vez no esta segura si saldrá triunfante, sabe que necesitara un milagro para salir de esta.

Sakura se endereza con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y cuando dirige su mirada hacia arriba, donde esta Konan varios trozos de papel se le pegaron al cuerpo, envolviéndola con ellos.

Los ojos de la peli-azul se ensanchan mostrando sorpresa cuando a través de sus papeles sintió que la peli-rosa que envolvían desapareció, dejándole ver que solo envolvió con los papeles un clon, pero sus ojos se ensanchan más al sentir a la peli-rosa atrás de ella.

Antes de siquiera reaccionar, Sakura la ha rodeado con uno de sus brazos del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, no dejándola respirar.

- Tronare este lindo cuello antes de que uses tu estúpida técnica para zafarte. –dice burlona.

Konan siente dolor ante la presión que esta ejerciendo la peli-rosa en su cuello, un poco más y los huesos de su cuello tronaran, por lo que cerro sus ojos.

- Admítelo Sasuke-kun, he mejorado en genjutsu, y este en la que la metí es mejor que cualquiera que pueda crear tu sharingan.

Konan abre los ojos de golpe, viendo a Sakura y Sasuke frente a ella, la primera mirando con superioridad al segundo. La peli-azul parpadeo, no entendía lo que pasaba, se supone debería estar suspendida en el aire siendo casi ahorcada por la peli-rosa.

- Es bueno, lo admito, pero ningún nenjutsu supera mi sharingan. –dice con seguridad Sasuke.

- Mentiroso. –Sakura infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

Konan parpadea un par de veces, mira su cuerpo notando que no tiene suciedad ni heridas que se supone debería tener, si esta sudando pero siente su respiración tranquila y no agitada por el cansancio, entonces callo en cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvo dentro de una alucinación.

- _(¿Cuándo demonios…?)_ –Konan no cavia de la sorpresa, no se dio cuenta cuando demonios la metieron en un genjutsu, sin contar que hacia tiempo que nadie la había metido en un genjutsu con esa facilidad.

- Justo cuando me miraste, yo ya había hecho los sellos. –le dice divertida Sakura mirándola, como si supiera lo que la mujer pensaba. –Y justo ahora yo misma te saque de él, porque ya no es necesario que sigas dentro de ese genjutsu. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

- _(¡Nagato!)_—Konan ensancha los ojos pensando que han matado a su amigo.

Rápidamente da media vuelta para ir hacia donde esta su amigo, pero no da ni un paso cuando ve a Naruto salir con tranquilidad.

- Pain quiere hablar contigo. –le dice tranquilo, apuntando con uno de sus dedos atrás de él.

Konan se alivio, eso significaba que sigue vivo, así que sin pensarlo corrió pasando alado del rubio.

- Gracias Sakura-chan, lograste detenerla sin lastimarla. –el rubio le sonríe amigable y Sakura le devuelve la sonrisa, pero ambos dejan de sonreír y de mirarse al oír el gruñido de Sasuke haciendo que volteen a verlo, notando que esta con su expresión de malas pulgas.

- Solo resiste un poco teme, en un rato te busco un árbol de ciruelos. –el rubio mira con falsa preocupación a Sasuke que afila su mirada hacia él.

- No es eso Naruto, es que se pone celoso porque te sonrió. –dice divertida Sakura, haciendo que el rubio mire burlón al pelinegro.

- ¡Que no estoy celoso! –exclama furioso.

- ¡Lo estas! –dicen ambos juguetones, llevando una mano a su boca para tapar su sonrisa burlona y lo miran insinuantes.

- _(Cuando se unen para joderme son insoportables)_ –Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada mientras tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

* * *

La arena que se esta usando como pelea entre el par de Pain contra Itachi y Kisame, esta casi sumergida en agua gracias al azulino. Sobre rocas que sobresalen del agua están de pie los cuatro peleadores.

Kisame sostiene su gran espada, sonriéndole de forma socarrona a su contrincante que no expresa nada en su rostro.

Itachi mira con el sharingan en sus ojos a su contrincante, ambos se miran y analizan con la mirada sin mostrar expresión o sentimiento alguno.

A ninguno de los cuatro se les ven cansados o agitados, pero sus ropas si tienen algunas cortaduras, además que en su piel expuesta se ve algo de suciedad y algunos raspones, incluso gracias a Kisame tienen algo mojadas sus ropas.

- Esta ya no es nuestra pelea. –dice de forma coordinada ambos Pain haciendo que Kisame alce una ceja al igual que Itachi. –No nos meteremos más en su camino.

Sin más ambos Pain da media vuelta y saltando a lugares secos se empiezan a alejar.

- ¡Son idiotas si piensan que los dejare huir! ¡Esto apenas comienza! –dice de forma juguetona Kisame dispuesto a seguirlos.

- Kisame.

El azulino voltea hacia Itachi, y con solo verle la mirada entendió el mensaje, por lo que suspiro resignado.

- Eres malo Itachi, apenas comenzaba a divertirme. –dice de forma berrinchuda, inflando los mofles en un infantil puchero.

- Tal vez Sakura-chan este herida. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Ese ninja copy no llego a tiempo! –dice alterado, para después tirarse un clavado al agua y comenzar a nadar mas rápido que un nadador profesional.

- Kisame, es hacia el otro lado. –Itachi habla en ese tono carente de emociones o sentimientos, mientras mira a su compañero nadar a lado contrario.

Kisame como si fuera un delfín salta en el agua dando una voltereta en el aire para después caer nuevamente en el agua, cambiando de dirección, y ahora nadando a toda velocidad hacia el lado contrario.

- _(Eso de cambiarse de bando le mato las pocas neuronas que tenia)_ –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Itachi, quien resignado comenzó a correr por sobre el agua, usando chakra en sus pies para no hundirse.

* * *

Las grandes invocaciones de los sannin desaparecieron en una gran nube de humo justo en el momento que los tres sannin saltaron cayendo de pie al suelo.

- Qué idiotez, ¿cómo que ya no es su pelea? –dice con fastidio Ororochimaru, mirando molesto por donde se fueron esos tres.

Al sannin pelinegro se le van algunos cuantos rasguños, y un poco de suciedad en la ropa, de ahí no se le ve ni cansado, ni agitado, al igual que sus dos compañeros, que también miran por donde esos tres Pain se fueron.

- No creo que hayan huido por miedo. –Tsunade frunce el entrecejo, ya que tenia presente lo poderoso que son esos seres.

- Todo es tu culpa Jiraiya, los hubiéramos matado y ya esta. –dice molesto Orochimaru, volteando hacia el peliblanco. –Siempre tan idiota, en el pasado te dije que lo mataras, pero no haces caso he ahí las consecuencias. Y ahora va a pasar exactamente lo mismo y ese idiota terminara matándote… aunque pensándolo mejor me haría un gran favor si hiciera eso. –el pelinegro se soba la barbilla pensativo, llegando a la conclusión de que no fue tan mala idea que se fuera sin en un futuro que espera sea cercano matan a su ex compañero de equipo.

Tsunade mira extrañada a Jiraiya porque no le haya respondido el insulto a Orochimaru como suele hacerlo, y lo vio con la mirada perdida por donde se fueron los tres Pain.

- ¿Jiraiya? –lo llama algo preocupada.

- _(Esta pelea ya no es nuestra… suerte con su verdadera batalla)_ –las palabras de los Pain antes de irse resuenan en su cabeza, al igual que esa mirada que le dedico Nagato usando el cuerpo de Yahiko, esa mirada que no expresaba frialdad, y lo importante trasnmitia una clase de sentimiento que el conoce muy bien. –_(Ahora sé que no es tan tarde para ti Nagato, y sigo teniendo fe en que tu serás el ninja que podrá cambiar la historia)_ –el sannin sonríe levemente, esa decepción que sintió por su alumno ante el bando que escogió se ha ido, eso lo hace feliz, el ver que aun hay una posibilidad de que tome el camino correcto.

- Jiraiya… ¿estás bien? –lo llama mas preocupada, y ahora si Jiraiya volteo a verla y le dedico una sonrisa amigable.

- ¡Perfectamente!

Tsunade le sonrío levemente, el ver esa sonrisa y brillo en los ojos de su compañero le dejo ver que esta más que bien, y eso es suficiente. No necesita saber lo que le pasa. Orochimaru voltea hacia esos dos notando que se sonríen como siempre: ósea como el par de idiotas que son, así que rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! –la rubia voltea, viendo a Shizune correr hacia ella, teniendo al cerdo cargado en sus brazos. – ¿Qué paso?... ¿está bien? –pregunta preocupada, cuando llego a ella.

- Estamos bien Shizune. –Tsunade le dedica una sonrisa amigable, haciendo suspirar aliviado a la pelinegra.

* * *

En una de las bases de Akatsuki que esta cerca de la zona donde se encuentran el equipo del bien, dentro de esta se encuentran el par de enmascarados parados frente a Zetsu.

- Así que Nagato se retiro, y los otros dos están acabados. –dice con indiferencia uno de los enmascarados. –Debí haber supuesto que ninguno ganaría estando esos tres de mi época aquí, además debí suponer que terminarían convenciendo a Pain de irse estando ahí el kyubi. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Si ya sabias lo fuertes que son, y que además iban a sacar a Pain de la jugada con tanta facilidad no debiste dejar que los enviara. –dice con molestia, mirando al otro enmascarado.

- Tenia la esperanza de que lograran matar a los mocosos, pero veo que no. –dice resignado. –Lo que nos deja ver que teníamos pura basura en esta organización. Ya luego encontraremos miembros más capacitados y fuertes. –dice agitando una mano, restándole importancia.

- ¿Te olvidas que Pain se ha retirado? Lo que significa que no estará ya de nuestro bando, no después de lo que le conto ese rubio idiota… sin su rin´negan no vamos a poder obtener los bijuu.

- Insignificancias. –vuelve agitar su mano para restarle importancia. –Yo tengo el rin´negan que le quite al Pain de mi época. –Zutsu y el Madara de esta época se mostraron sorprendidos, aunque el segundo después sonrío triunfante al ver que lo listo que es.

- En fin. –un profundo suspiro sale de la garganta del Madara de esta época. –Siempre he dicho que si quieres un trabajo bien hecho hay que hacerlo uno mismo.

- Ahora somos dos. Ten la seguridad que los aplastaremos como las cucarachas que son, sin importar la banda de idiotas que los vayan a ayudar. –una sonrisa algo tétrica adorna los labios de ambos bajo la mascara.

**Continuará**

**despues de mil años aki les traigo la conti jajajaj spero me disculpen por la demora**

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	24. Convivencia

**Convivencia **

La pequeña Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro mientras ve a su sensei con esa expresión de cansancio y flojera, mostrándose resignado, y en cada una de sus manos sostiene del cuello de la playera—_como si agarrara a dos gatos del pellejo—_ a sus dos alumnos masculinos que patalean y manosean hacia el otro, mientras se fulminan con la mirada y pelan los dientes a la vez que gruñen como perros rabiosos.

Al oírse como tres pares de pisadas chocan contra el suelo, los cuatro voltean viendo a Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura adultos.

- ¡Mini mi! –exclama Naruto adulto corriendo a su versión del pasado, y tomándolo en sus brazos, arrebatándoselo a Kakashi, para después abrazarlo con fuerza y restregar su mejilla con la de él.

Sasuke y Sakura adultos se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano, mostrando resignación, mientras que los demás miran al rubio adulto como el loco que es y una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

Sasuke adulto siente una penetrante mirada, así que mira hacia donde la siente topándose con los ojos negros de su versión del pasado. Se conoce muy bien y sabe que esa mirada significa un: hazme lo mismo que le están haciendo al dobe y te mato. Razón por la que al pelinegro mayor se le sombreo la frente de negro y le dirigió una mirada que dice: ¿me crees un Naruto?... yo jamás haría algo así idiota.

Si, es lindo ver que esos dos se entienden muy bien con solo mirarse.

El rubio dejo a su mini copia en el piso, dejando ver lo destanteado que esta mientras que el oji-azul mayor puso sus manos sobre los hombros de este y lo examino con la mirada, para después suspirar aliviado.

- Gracias a todos los Rameen, estás bien. –los ojos del rubio mayor demuestran alivio mientras que los del rubio menor se muestran conmovidos al ver que se preocupa por él.

- ¡Ya decía yo que no hay nadie que se preocupe tanto por mí que mi mismo dattebayo!

- Pienso lo mismo. –los ojos de ambos rubios se aguadaron y se hicieron grandotes.

- Que horror. Idiotas al doble y no están en barata. –el pequeño Sasuke rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio e ignorando la mirada fulminante del par de rubios.

- Admito que esa fue buena. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo mientras la pequeña peli-rosa sonríe nerviosa

En cuanto Sasuke adulto camina hacia el par de rubios ante la atenta mirada de la peli-rosa que se muestra divertida. El pelinegro se coloco alado del rubio de su época y se inclino dejando su rostro a la altura del rubio menor, haciendo que ambos lo miren curiosos.

- Te equivocas dobe, el mini dobe no salió intacto de esta ardua batalla. –dice serio, mirando al pequeño rubio de forma analítica.

Naruto adulto miro a su versión del pasado con desesperación por todos lados en busca de una herida, jamás se perdonara que por su culpa su versión del pasado tenga alguna marca que lo haga verse menos hermoso. En cuanto al pequeño rubio paso sus manos por todo su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida y mostrándose asustado en su mirada.

En cuanto los otros tres miran curiosos al rubio menor, tratando de buscar eso que Sasuke ve en él.

- Algo en él ha muerto. –dice serio Sasuke haciendo que ambos rubios se muestren más horrorizados.

- ¡¿Qué murió en mi teme? –pregunta aterrado el rubio mayor, mostrándose igual de aterrado que el menor.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el pelinegro adulto se enderezo y una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro.

- Sus neuronas… oh, no, me equivoque, esas nacieron muertas –la sonrisa ladina del pelinegro se amplio mientras que la pequeña Sakura cae estilo anime y el pequeño Sasuke sonríe burlón, admitiendo en su interior que esa fue buena.

- ¡Que alivio! –el rubio menor suspira aliviado al ver que fue un error, pero luego cayo en cuenta de lo que dijo y lo mira ofendido. – ¡Oye!

- Ja, ja… que gracioso – dice con ironía el rubio adulto mientras lo fulmina con la mirada y Sasuke lo mira con burla.

- Hay que admitir que es divertido ver como se joden. –Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su mascara y Sakura adulta asintió dándole la razón.

Todos alzan la mirada al oír una estampida acercándose pero solo logran ver una extensa cortina de arena.

- ¿Será Gaara? –Naruto adulto mira curioso a sus dos compañeros de equipo mientras los demás alzan una ceja no sabiendo de quien habla.

La pequeña Sakura se asusto al ver que la manada se acerca a ella, después de eso solo vio un manchón azul y luego sintió unos fuertes brazos que la aprietan sacándole el aire y algo restregándose con su mejilla.

A los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que lo que alzo esa cortina de arena era nada más y nada menos que Kisame, el cual esta abrazando a la péquela Sakura y restriega su mejilla con la de ella.

- Mi rosadita del cabello y no de la colita… o no sé eso último, pero yo digo rosadita por el cabello. –dice meloso Kisame, sin dejar de restregar su mejilla con la de la pobre peli-rosa que se esta poniendo azul.

- Oye pez enlatado deja a Sakura-chan que la estas dejando sin aire. –ordena con firmeza el pequeño Naruto, apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

Kisame sin dejar de abrazar a Sakura, y sin dejar de restregar su mejilla con la de ella, movió su cadera un poco a la derecha pegándole al rubio que cayo de lleno al piso, se pego en la cabeza y ahora sus ojos están en forma de espiral.

- ¡Desgraciado! ¡Si me lo dejas tonto te mato dattebayo! –exclama el rubio mayor, poniéndose de rodillas alado de su mini copia, mirándolo preocupado.

- No me cargues al muertito, que ese nació tonto. –Kisame le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡No me provoques! –el rubio mayor se pone de pie y fulmina con la mirada al azulino.

- No lo hago, solo soy sincero. –Kisame lo mira retador, sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona.

- Idiotas. –el par de pelinegros rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

- A este paso moriré joven. –Sakura adulta mira con lastima a su versión del pasado que ya se le esta saliendo el alma de la boca ante el abrazo estrangulador de Kisame.

- ¿No te parece divertido esto Itachi-kun? –Kakashi mira de reojo a su derecha donde esta el susodicho, el cual tiene esa expresión de no muestro nada.

El pequeño Sasuke se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de cuando su hermano llego ahí.

- Muy divertido… nada más mire como me divierto senpai. –dice de lo más serio Itachi, volteando hacia Kakashi.

- Oh si, se te nota. Esa gran sonrisa te delata. –Kakashi cierra su ojito en señal de estar sonriendo bajo su mascara.

- _(¿O soy ciego, o Kakashi ve cosas que nadie más ve o sencillamente Kakashi no entiende el sarcasmo en Itachi?… ¡Si Itachi sigue con esa expresión de no demuestro nada!)_ –el pequeño Sasuke mira incrédulo al ninja copy.

- ¡Ya suéltame maldito que me matas! –exclama furiosa Sakura adulta, dándole una patada en el costado derecho de Kisame, mandándolo a volar varios metros lejos, estampándose con cuanto árbol haya en el camino.

- ¡Buen golpe Sakura-chan! –exclama el rubio adulto emocionado, sonriendo de forma zorruna, mientras sostiene en brazos a la pequeña Sakura que entro al mundo de la inconsciencia, él evito que la pequeña saliera volando junto con Kisame.

- ¿Qué paso con los Pain? –Itachi mira a Sasuke adulto, sabe que es el único cuerdo… por el momento y tal vez le resuelva su curiosidad.

- Sencillamente se dio cuenta que esta no es su pelea. –dice con indiferencia Sasuke, haciendo que Kakashi, Itachi y el pequeño Sasuke alcen una ceja mostrando que no están conformes con esa explicación.

- No le den muchas vueltas. Lo que importa es que Pain no es problema para nosotros ahorita. –dice con indiferencia Naruto adulto, volteándolos a ver.

- Cambiando de tema; ¿dónde están los demás? –pregunta curiosa Sakura adulta.

- Imagino que deben estar entretenidos en una de las peleas de Jiraiya-sama y Orochimaru. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia.

Naruto y Sakura adultos sonrieron nerviosos, al darse cuenta que ellos mismos no se han movido de ahí por estar haciendo sus shows o fregándose entre sí, así que es lo más normal que lo mismo estén haciendo los sannin.

- ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!

Todos –_menos los inconscientes—_alzan la mirada al oír el grito furioso de cierta rubia, y solo alcanzaron a ver a Jiraiya y Orochimaru que tienen cara de horror y dolor mientras salen disparados hacia ellos.

El par de legendarios sannin caen a los pies de Itachi y Kakashi. Cada sannin con la cara estrellada en el suelo y pompas levantadas, en una pose de lo más ridícula.

Itachi suspira con pesadez al igual que el par de Sasuke. Sakura y Naruto adultos sonríen nerviosos mientras que Kakashi niega resignado.

* * *

Ya esta atardeciendo, el cielo comienza a verse anaranjado y nuestro grupo de locos, o más bien nuestro grupo de héroes que luchan contra los locos con planes locos para dominio mundial, han decidido acampar en un lugar tranquilo donde puedan pasar la noche.

Sentado en la rama de uno de los arboles que los rodea esta Kakashi, el cual tiene su espalda recargada en el tronco y lee con atención su preciada novela, aunque eso no significa que deje estar pendiente de lo que lo rodea.

En la parte baja de ese mismo tronco se encuentra el pequeño Sasuke sentado en el piso, recargando su espalda en el tronco, se dedica a limpiar sus armas y darles filo mientras ignora su entorno.

Unos metros enfrente del pequeño esta Sasuke adulto sentado en el piso, teniendo su pierna derecha flexionada y se entretiene dándole filo a su preciada espada.

En la parte media que hay de distancia entre esos dos se encuentra Itachi en cuclillas, acomodando unos leños que le va pasando la pequeña Sakura, para que el Uchiha los prenda usando un katon y poder así hacer una fogata que les de calor y además les ayude a cocinar los alimentos que el par de rubios fueron a conseguir.

A un par de metros del costado Itachi se encuentra parado Orochimaru quien tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y mira con burla el juego de cartas que sostiene Jiraiya, el cual esta sentado estilo indio frente a él.

El sannin peli-blanco tiene expresión de estar a punto de llegar a banca rota y mira su juego de cartas como si fuera su única esperanza de sobresalir, sin contar que el pobre solo lleva puesto calzoncillos.

Orochimaru enserio esta disfrutando las derrotas de su ex compañero. El sannin pelinegro dirige su mirada hacia su otra ex compañera de equipo, la cual esta sentada estilo indio alado de Jiraiya. La mujer se le ve nerviosa y mira su juego de cartas como si estas la hubieran traicionado. Ororchimaru al ver el juego de cartas que sostiene la rubia se contuvo las ganas de reir.

- _(A par de idiotas. Jamás aprenden… Jiraiya al ya no tener dinero esta perdiendo la ropa y Tsunade-hime al ya terminarle sus posiciones recurrió a apostar eso)_ –Orochimaru sonríe entre dientes y alza un poco la mirada viendo que en medio, alado de los pantalones de Jiraiya y el dinero de la apuesta se encuentra hincada Shizune, la cual llora como magdalena y tiene escrito en la frente "apuesta de Tsunade", la pelinegra se gano una mirada de burla por parte del sannin.

- Tsunade-sama no vaya a perder. –pide suplicante la pelinegra.

- ¡Cállate Shizune que me desconcentras! –exclama con reproche la rubia, sin despegar su vista de sus cartas. –Además si pierdo este juego aun me queda Toiton, lo apostare para recuperarte en el siguiente juego.

Orochimaru se contuvo las ganas de reír de forma sádica al ver como la pelinegra llora con más ganas sintiéndose resignada a que será ganada por alguien más como vaya a Kami-sama a saber cuantas veces ha pasado.

En cuanto al pobre cerdo que esta sentado alado de la rubia, intento huir para no ser apostado y perdido nuevamente, pero el pobre cerdito casi se ahorca por intentar escapar teniendo amarrado en el cuello una soga la cual del otro extremo esta amarrada a la cintura de la rubia.

- Más cerca de tener una esclava. –Kisame sonríe de forma socarrona, mientras mira triunfante el juego de cartas que sostiene.

Shizune al oírlo lloro con más ganas, no quería que la gane ese hombre-pez que sinceramente le da miedo.

En cuanto Kisame esta sentado frente a los sannin, sobre sus piernas están todos los billetes, joyas y la playera de Jiraiya que se ha ganado.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto pececito. –Sakura adulta sonríe de forma torcida mientras deja de ver el juego de cartas que sostiene para mirar retadora a Kisame que la mira divertido.

La peli-rosa esta sentada alado de Kisame, ella tiene sobre sus piernas los billetes, cuentas bancarias, joyas y pergaminos que ha ganado.

- Sakura-san por favor gane esta partida. –pide suplicante Shizune.

- Que poca fe me tienes Shizune.

La pelinegra se estremece y sonríe nerviosa al tener sobre ella la mirada asesina de Tsunade, haciendo sonreír divertida a Sakura.

- ¿Sakurita si gano en el siguiente juego apuestas mi pergamino de invocación? –Jiraiya la mira suplicante.

- Me lo pensare. –Sakura le sonríe burlona Jiraiya baja la cabeza derrotado.

- _(Solo un idiota apuesta en estas cosas pergaminos tan importantes como esos y de varias de sus técnicas. Y menos se apuesta eso cuando no tienes la seguridad que ganaras)_ –Orochimaru rodo los ojos con fastidio.

El pequeño Sasuke alza la mirada de sus armas para ver a ese grupo de idiotas—_a su punto de vista—_que están jugando cartas, y bufa con fastidio.

- _(No puedo creer que estén tan campantes jugando siendo que estamos en medio de una importante misión. Se supone que el enemigo que queda es el más poderoso que todos y lo tenemos al doble, y ellos en vez de estar planeando estrategias se ponen a jugar… ¿Qué no se suponen que son ninjas serios y respetados?)_ –el pequeño pelinegro regresa su vista a sus armas sintiéndose molesto porque no se tomen las cosas con la seriedad con la que se deben tomar.

- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo Sasuke-kun?... también quiero afilar mis armas.

El pelinegro alza la vista nuevamente viendo frente a él a su compañera de equipo, la cual tiene la cabeza inclinada mostrándose nerviosa.

- ¿No estabas ayudando a Itachi? –el pelinegro alza una ceja y Sakura se sonroja más.

- Él me dijo que se encargara de lo demás.

- Has lo que quieras. –dice cortante para después posar nuevamente su mirada a sus armas y seguirlas afilando.

Sakura sonrío emocionada y se sentó a su lado para después comenzar a sacar sus armas, se siente emocionada por hacer algo junto con Sasuke. El Uchiha menor que la mira de reojo, y noto el entusiasmo en ella por esa cosa tan simple, sonrío de forma torcida, pero al darse cuenta borro su sonrisa y frunció el entrecejo.

Los cuatro bajan sus juegos de cartas mostrándolos, al instante Jiraiya y Tsunade bajan a cabeza derrotados como lo llevan haciendo en cada partida que pierden.

- ¡Gane! –exclama Sakura triunfante, alzando sus manos en son de triunfo y haciendo que los que no están jugando alcen su mirada hacia ella.

Shizune se sintió feliz, la gano Sakura y no Kisame, mientras que el azulino solo se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, perdió esta partida pero sabe que la siguiente la puede ganar, él no es tan malo en el juego como el par de sannin, de hecho en partidas ganadas va a la par con Sakura.

- Siéntete orgullosa Tsunade-hime. Tu alumna no es una pésima jugadora como tu. –dice con burla Orochimaru y amplia su sonrisa al recibir una mirada fulminante por parte de la rubia.

Sakura saca de entre sus cosas una botella de sake y se la empina dando un profundo trago.

- Vamos shishou no se deprima… ya en la siguiente puede ganar, le prometo apostar a Shizune. –dice emocionada.

La pelinegra ensancho los ojos, para luego mirar hacia Kisame quien mueve sus cejas de arriba a abajo de forma macabra, haciéndola estremecer del miedo.

- Tómese un trago para que se anime. –la rubia mira a la peli-rosa como si le hubiera ofrecido agua bendita. – ¡Vamos esclava pásale la botella a shishou! –ordena hacia Shizune que la mira indignada, pero luego suspira resignada.

- Que buena alumna tengo. –la rubia es rodeada por un aura brillante y mostro orgullo en sus ojos.

- _(Bien dicen que los alumnos superan a los maestros y esta supero a Tsunade/Tsunade-hime en lo loca)_ –Jiraiya y Orochimaru tienen los ojos entrecerrados, mirando incrédulos a la peli-rosa.

- Oye rosadita, también dame algo de sake. –Kisame mira a Sakura.

- No quiero. –Sakura le saca la lengua en un gesto infantil para después reír divertida al ver el puchero de desilusión del azulino.

Sasuke muestra una sonrisa pequeña, casi imprescindible, pero sincera. Su mirada esta posada en Sakura adulta, el verla sonreír siempre le ha gustado y más cuando lo hace con esa sinceridad, sabe que ella es feliz con el simple hecho de pasar un tiempo con Tsunade, jugando cartas con ella y bebiendo... seguro es algo que ella extraño, la conoce. Y si ella es feliz con eso él lo es.

La pequeña Sakua sintió pena ajena al ver como se porto su yo del futuro, y mira nerviosa al pequeño Sasuke que mira hacia donde esta la peli-rosa adulta, mostrando incredulidad en su mirada.

- _(Trágame tierra)_ –Sakura inclina su cabeza hacia abajo avergonzada.

El pequeño Sasuke suspira con pesadez, cuando quita su mirada de Sakura adulta su mirada se topa con su versión del futuro, al ser él mismo sabe que esa leve línea que forma sus labios es una especie de sonrisa, no una arrogante, socarrona o ególatra, conoce bien esa sonrisa y sabe que es una sincera, además que puede notar la paz que reflejan sus ojos, haciendo que alce ambas cejas no sabiendo que es lo que provoca eso a su yo del futuro, así que decide seguir su mirada para averiguarlo, topándose nuevamente con la Sakura del futuro que ya no ríe sino que sonríe, pero de oreja a oreja.

El pequeño Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, no entiende porque el solo verla así pone feliz a su yo del futuro, entonces sus mejillas se sonrojaron al notar lo linda que se ve, por lo que rápidamente aparta su mirada e inclina su rostro hacia abajo para que su cabello tape su sonrojo.

- _(No entiendo que le veo, ni la razón por la que en el futuro estoy con ella. Es bonita lo sé, pero esta loca, desde que la conozco es una molestia que solo quiere llamar mi atención, aunque ya en el futuro sepa pelear y sea fuerte en mi época es una inútil que siempre tengo que salvar, es enojona, de carácter complicado, es bipolar, muy superficial, es una mimada y tiene fuerza de gorila… tal vez con el tiempo me termine volviendo loco, o de tanto que me acosaba termine resignándome y aceptándola)_ –Sasuke frunce más el entrecejo, y mira de reojo a la Sakura de su época que tiene la cabeza inclinada, mostrándose algo cohibida y teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, y aparta su mirada enojado porque se le haya echo linda así. –_Sin duda me estoy volviendo loco. Sakura es una molestia, no me puede gustar estando en mis cinco sentidos)_

- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban dattebayo!

Todos voltean viendo al par de rubios sonriendo de forma zorruna, ambos cargan un par de cajas grandes y selladas. El par de Sasuke rodaron los ojos al ver que ya llegaron el par de idiotas rubios.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Naruto? Solo iban por comida. –Sakura adulta lo mira con desaprobación.

- ¿Are? ¿Acaso me extrañabas Sakura-chan? –el rubio mayor agranda sus ojos y parpadea para verse más lindo mientras mira a Sakura que entrecerró la mirada, el pequeño Naruto mira ilusionado a la peli-rosa mayor, a dos pelinegros se les hincho una vena en la cabeza, no diré quienes son pero sus nombres empieza con S de Sasuke, mientras que a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Sé que me adoras Sakura-chan y te es difícil no tenerme cerca, pero ya estoy aquí. –el rubio pone expresión de galán de telenovelas y su mini copia lo miro como el ser mas sexy sobre la faz de la tierra.

Naruto adulto quito su mueca de galán y se agacho para esquivar el kunai que paso encima de él, de no haberse quitado se le hubiera enterrado en la frente.

- ¿Qué te pasa teme? –exclama molesto, mirando a Sasuke adulto que tiene la mano con la que lanzo el kunai alzada.

- Deja de hacerte el payaso y dinos la razón de tu tardanza… ¿acaso ir por comida es tan complicado para un idiota como tu?—el par de rubios lo fulminan con la mirada, mientras el pelinegro los mira con superioridad.

- Hare como que no dijiste nada simplemente porque sé que los celos que sientes hacia mi belleza hablan por ti. –dice con heroísmo y su mini copia asintió dándole la razón, mientras que a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Y si tardamos tanto es porque la verdad teníamos ganas de comida buena, así que fuimos al pueblo a traer mucho rameen. –un aura brillante rodea al par de rubios mientras a los demás se les sombrea la frente de negro al saber que comerán eso.

- ¡¿A eso llamas buena comida idiota? –pregunta molesta Sakura adulta.

- También trajimos dos cajas de sake. –el rubio mayor mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante, mirando a su peli-rosa amiga.

- ¿Naruto te he dicho que eres mi rubio consentido? –un aura brillante rodea a Sakura adulta que pone expresión bobalicona al igual que Tsunade, la cual comienza a amar a ese rubio.

Los demás cayeron estilo anime, no sabiendo si el rubio es listo y se hace el idiota, o en verdad es un idiota con suerte.

- Ya sabia eso, pero no esta de más que me lo recuerdes Sakura-chan. –ambos rubios sonríen de forma zorruna. –Por cierto, como sé que todos estamos cansados también traje algo para que nos atienda. –el rubio mayor amplia su sonrisa zorruna mientras el menos se sonroja.

Naruto adulto dejo las cajas en el suelo ante la mirada curiosa de los demás, aunque Sasuke y Sakura tenían un mal presentimiento, conocen a ese rubio bien y saben que lo que viene no es algo bueno.

Naruto se endereza y lleva dos de sus dedos a sus labios, para después silbar. El pequeño Naruto se sonrojo más, los ojos de Kisame brillan mostrando perversión, Jiraiya tiene un intenso derrame nasal y Kakashi salto, cayendo de pie al suelo mirando con su ojito feliz a las diez chicas sexys que visten kimonos muy elegantes y reveladores, como esos que usan las chicas de los burdeles, y lo mejor de todo es que le hacen competencia a Sakura y Tsunade en lo pechugonas.

En cuanto los demás cayeron estilo anime mientras que las chicas rodean al par de rubios. Un par de chicas le acarician la cabeza de forma melosa al pequeño rubio que comienza a tener un derrame nasal, ya que una de las chicas que lo abraza restriega sus senos en el costado de su cara. Mientras que el otro rubio rodea con cada uno de sus brazos la cintura de las chicas que tiene a su lado, las cuales se restriegan melosas con él.

- ¡Les presento a mis nuevas a amigas las cuales nos atenderán dattebayo! –exclama triunfante y poniendo su mejor expresión de pervertido.

- No cabe duda que es tu alumno. –Orochimaru se pone de pie mientras mira con ojos entrecerrados s Jiraiya.

- ¡Y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de él! –la expresión de pervertido del sannin se marco más. – ¡Vengan con papá hermosas! –el sannin alza los brazos a sus costados esperando que se echen encima de él.

- Atiéndalo preciosas. –ordena el rubio coqueto, guiñándole un ojo al par de chicas que abraza.

- ¡Si Naruto-sama! –exclaman ambas para después correr hacia Jiraiya que las espera ansioso, sintiendo que ama a su alumno más que nada en este mundo.

Sasuke adulto y Orochimaru se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano, mientras que las femeninas miran con ojos entrecerrados a esos pervertidos.

* * *

Naruto adulto, Kisame, Jiraiya y Kakashi rien de lo más felices, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas debido al licor que han bebido y se dejan mimar por las chicas que los están atendiendo, acariciándolos, sirviéndoles sake cuando se terminan el de su copita y dándoles de comer en la boca.

Sasuke adulto, Itachi y Orochimaru comen de lo más tranquilos y beben algo de sake que las chicas que los atienden les sirven. La verdad se les ve más bien indiferentes y solo se dejan atender.

El pequeño Naruto se siente en el cielo, esta acostado y su cabeza esta encima de las piernas de una de esas sexy chicas que le da de comer en la boca y le acaricia el cabello de forma juguetona.

- ¡Eres tan lindo! –exclama emocionada una de las chicas que esta sentada alado del pequeño Sasuke que esta de lo mas tranquilo comiendo. – ¿Te quieres acostar en mis piernas?

La pequeña Sakura es rodeada por un aura asesina y fulmina con la mirada a esa fulana pedófila que esta alado de su Sasuke-kun, desea hacer correr sangre.

- No quiero. –dice cortante Sasuke.

- _(¡Toma eso zorra!)_ –Sakura y su inner sonríen triunfantes al ver que Sasuke la trata de forma cortante como a todos.

- ¡Esa actitud te hace ver más lindo! –exclama la mujer y Sasuke frunce el entrecejo porque su voz chillona le de dolor de cabeza. – ¿quieres que te dé de comer en la boca?

- Puedo comer solo.

La pequeña Sakura se contiene para no burlarse en la cara de esa mujer, y solo se contiene para no quedar como loca frente a Sasuke-kun, aunque una cosa si es segura: matara a Naruto por traer a esas chicas ahí.

Otra que también desea matar a Naruto y a esas mujeres es la Sakura adulta que esta bebiendo su sake como si fuera agua, ya se termino como veinte botellas, y mira de forma tétrica a Sasuke adulto, que tiene sus ojos cerrados mientras come, intentando aparentar que no se da cuenta como lo ha estado mirando la peli-rosa desde que esas mujeres llegaron, que se muestre tranquilo por fuera no significa que por dentro tema por su vida, sabe que su novia enojada es de temer.

Shizune se aleja lo más que puede de Sakura adulta, mientras que Tsunade esta tomando bien desquitada de la pena. Comer y beber es la mejor combinación para ella.

- _(¡Maldito Sasuke!... ¡Hombre tenias que ser Uchiha!. –_ Sakura teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas por el licor, afila más su mirada al ver que esa zorra nuevamente le sirve sake a Sasuke y lo que más le enojo es que el pelinegro beba dicho sake. –_ ¡Maldito bastardo! Eres mi novio, se supone solo debes beber el sake que yo te sirva)_

Sasuke comienza a sudar al sentir la mirada de su novia más afilada, sino se ha movido de ahí es porque sabe que nada mas se aleje de gente civil Sakura le corta las bolas, y lo peor de todo es que él es inocente.

- _(Todo es culpa del dobe)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Sasuke, el cual se estremeció al sentir que la mujer a su lado comienza a pasar una mano por su cabello.

- _(¡Estúpido bastardo! ¡Estas dejando que te toque!)_ –Sakura afila más su mirada, enserio que el sharingan no da ni la mitad de miedo que la mirada que Sakura tiene en ese instante.

- _(No debiste tocarme, no debiste hacerlo mujer idiota)_ –Sasuke frunce el entrecejo, siempre ha sabido lo celosa que es Sakura, desde niños lo ha sido, pero ahora siendo mas poderosa, más enojona y con más fuerza bruta da más miedo, da tanto que él no puede mover ni un musculo para alejar a esa mujer, quedo trabado.

- Vamos a un lugar más intimo cariño, prometo consentirte más. –susurra al oído coqueta, pero ensancha los ojos al sentirse empujada con brusquedad por el pelinegro, haciéndola caer de sentón al suelo, para luego mirar impresionada la enorme piedra que cayo encima de la cabeza de Sasuke al cual le resbala sangre por la frente.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama preocupada la pequeña Sakura.

Los demás miran impresionados al tranquilo Sasuke que sigue sentado y comiendo como si una gran roca no le haya caído en la cabeza, y como si no le estuviera resbalando sangre por la frente. Después los demás posan su mirada en Sakura adulta que respira de forma agitada y sostiene en alto otra roca.

- _(¡Me va a matar!)_ –el pequeño Sasuke mira asustado a Sakura adulta que esta dispuesta a lanzarle otra roca al Sasuke del futuro.

- Sakura. –Sasuke adulto pone con toda la tranquilidad del mundo su ponte de rameen en el piso y abre los ojos, enserio que se arrepintió de hacerlo, esa mirada en Sakura le dio más miedo que cuando vio esa ilusión que Itachi le hizo ver cuando elimino al clan. –Suelta esa roca y discúlpate por haberme lanzado la otra. –ordena, no demostrando el miedo que tiene, que lo sienta no significa que los demás lo sabrán, eso sin duda seria un golpe duro para su orgullo.

Todos ahí miraron a Sasuke como un loco suicida, hasta su versión del pasado. Ósea o es un idiota o le gusta tentar a la muerte por atreverse a ordenarle algo a Sakura estando como esta.

- _(Creo que no debí coquetearle a ese chico. Tal parece que es el hombre de esa loca)_ –la chica que atendía a Sasuke mira asustada a Sakura.

- ¡No te contengas, tu dale! –anima Tsunade emocionada.

- ¡Shishou! –exclama la pequeña Sakura, mirando con desaprobación a la rubia.

- Se lo merece por puto. –dice firme la rubia.

- Usted cállese vieja. No se meta. –Sasuke adulto la fulmina con la mirada

- Idiota. –murmuran Jiraiya, Naruto adulto y Orochimaru, poniéndose a comer con tranquilidad.

El pequeño Naruto, el pequeño Sasuke y la pequeña Sakura miran preocupados a Sasuke adulto que esta tirado en el piso con toda la cara llena de sangre, una gran bola en la cabeza y a su lado esta Shizune curándolo con chakra.

Enserio que Itachi y Kisame miran con lastima a Sasuke, la verdad se compadecen de él y se anotaron mentalmente no hacer enojar a Sakura y Tsunade cuando esta ebria.

¡Así es! Tsunade había tomado la roca que sostenía Sakura y se la había aventado a Sasuke que se contuvo para no golpear a la rubia porque sabe que si lo hace le va peor con la peli-rosa, y ahora Tsunade y Sakura están sentadas, bebiendo licor de lo más tranquilas mientras hablan de lo bastardos y estúpidos que son los hombres.

- _(Insisto: ¿Qué le vi? Es violenta, una borracha de primera y aunque ahora me salve de sus golpes en el futuro no será así)_ –el pequeño Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a la pequeña Sakura, y esta baja la cabeza derrotada sabiendo que el pelinegro se enojo por golpearlo en el futuro.

* * *

Sasuke adulto ya consiente esta sentado en la rama de un árbol, alejado de cualquier mujer de las que trajo Naruto, la verdad no quiere que le lancen más rocas. Su cabeza esta vendada y mira de forma resentida a Sakura adulta que esta sentada alado de Tsunade, ambas pasándose el brazo por sus hombros mientras en su otra mano sostienen una botella de sake.

La pequeña Sakura mira a su yo del futuro sintiendo pena ajena, y al ver como es su futura maestra entiende porque se volvió así lo que le provoca más miedo al saber que algún día será así.

Naruto adulto, Kisame, Jiraiya y Kakashi se ponen de pie y comienzan a caminar siendo acompañados por las chicas. Naruto va con tres al igual que Kakashi mientras los demás van con dos.

- ¿A donde van? –pregunta curioso el rubio menor, al verlos irse.

- Estas muy chico para saberlo. –dice el rubio mayor, sin detener su paso y alzando una mano en son de despido.

- ¡Kisamito tendrá acción! –exclama el azulino sin dejar de caminar al igual que los demás.

- Orochimaru deberías venir para ver si se te quita lo marica. –dice bulón Jiraiya, volteándolo a ver sobre su hombro mientras camina.

- Púdrete. –Orochimaru alza su mano derecha levantando su dedo medio en una seña obscena.

Los catorce se pierden de vista al adentrarse más en el bosque, alejándose de la zona. Y el pequeño Naruto se pone de pie teniendo una sonrisa zorruna dispuesto a seguirlos, no sabe lo que harán pero se les veía emocionados por ir, así que él quiere saber lo que harán y tal vez ya viéndolo ahí lo unan a la fiesta.

Pero el rubio no pudo seguirlos debido a que Itachi lo detiene tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta haciendo que el rubio lo mire y haga un infantil puchero.

- Déjame ir Itachi, quiero ver lo que harán. –pide suplicante.

- Lo siento Naruto-kun pero aun estas muy chico para pervertirte de esa forma. –dice serio.

- Demo. –el puchero del rubio se marca más, hasta sus labios temblaron como si quisiera llorar.

Itachi no queriendo batallar hizo aparecer el sharingan en sus ojos y el rubio al verlos cayo completamente dormido.

- ¿Qué le hiciste Itachi-san? –exclama preocupada la pequeña Sakura, poniéndose de pie para ir a socorrer a su amigo, al cual Itachi ha dejado acostado en el piso.

- Solo lo dormí. –dice indiferente mientras hace desaparecer el sharingan en sus ojos.

El pequeño Sasuke chasqueo la lengua molestándose consigo mismo porque le hayan dado celos ver como Sakura esta arrodillada alado del rubio mirándolo preocupada.

- ¡Ashí es Shizhune! Losh hombresh son unosh idiotash.

Los pequeños Sakura y Sasuke voltean hacia donde están el par de borrachas viendo a cada una alado de la pobre de Shizune a la cual pasan cada uno de sus brazos por los hombros de esta.

- Te enamorash y sholo shufres. –dice con pesar la rubia.

- Shi, no te conviene enamorarte Shizhune. Es bueno que sigas shin conosher el amorsh. –dice con lamento Sakura. –Inclusho mi mini copia esh victima del amorsh.

Shizune la voltea a ver sorprendida notando como las mejillas de la pequeña se sonrojan todas. Itachi miro con lastima a la pobre chamaca.

Sakura adulta se pone de pie y camina tambaleante hacia la pequeña Sakura, la toma de las solapas haciendo que esta la mire con miedo.

- ¡Deja de sher tan eshtupida y olvidate de ese idiota! –dice furiosa, soltándola con una mano y apuntando al pequeño Sasuke que la mira ofendido.

- ¿Pero que dices? –exclama avergonzada la peli-rosa, no es que guarde en secreto lo que siente por Sasuke, de hecho es muy obvia pero que lo revelen así ante todos le da vergüenza a cualquiera.

- ¡Shi, olvidalo! ¡Esh un idiota insencible!... ahorita no ha hecho nada másh que rechazarte y hacerte shentir menosh que mierda, sin contar que le hache mash caso a una moshca que a ti. –un aura deprimente rodeo a la pequeña Sakura ya que eso es verdad mientras que Itachi mira con desaprobación a su pequeño hermano el cual voltea su rostro apenado.—Pero créeme cuando te digo que esho no esh nada. –dice con pesar. –En unosh meses mash she ira de la aldea y shin importarle que le shupliquesh que she quede, shin importar que le digash que lo amash y que harásh lo que shea para que shea felizh él she ira sholo dándote un graciash antesh de golpearte la nuca y dejarte inconsciente en una banca toda la noche, shin importarle que te puedash enfermar, te puedan violar o secuestrar.—Sakura adulta comienza a llorar como magdalena y Tsunade al saber lo que el bastardo le hizo comenzó a llorar de la misma forma.

Itachi y Shizune miran con desaprobación a Sasuke que se muestra sorprendido al saber que hizo eso, pero al sentir otra mirada voltea viendo a la pequeña Sakura que lo mira dolida y no sabe porque le dolió que ella lo mire así.

- ¿En verdad eso hizo Sasuke-kun? –pregunta con tristeza la peli-rosa, regresando su mirada a Sakura.

- Shi, esho hizo. Todo por irshe con el maldito pedófilo gay ese. –Sakura apunta con su mano libre a Orochimaru que la fulmina con la mirada. –Y todo para matar a eshe idiota que mato su clan con la estúpida creencia de protegerlo ashí. –ahora Sakura apunta a Itachi que se mostro serio conteniéndose las ganas de sonreír nervioso. –Tanta obsesión con él que hache a uno pensar que Shashukito sentía amor incestuoso por él. –ambos Uchiha la fulminan con la mirada por decir o insinuar que son gay.

- Sakura ya basta. –Sasuke adulto salto del árbol cayendo de pie alado de Itachi y mira con seriedad a Sakura adulta.

- Ya bashta nada Uchiha. –Sakura suelta a su mini copia y se acerca a Sasuke tomándolo de las solapas y mirándolo amenazante. –Maldito bastardo.

- Si tienes algo en contra mía dímelo a mi, pero a solas… no tienes que andar revelando esas cosas frente a los demás. –Sasuke la mira serio y se le nota molesto.

- Pues shi, shi tengo cosas que decirte y te las diré ahora. No me importa que losh demash lash oigan.

- Solo estás enojada por lo que paso hace un momento y estás ebria. No digas o hagas cosas que luego te lamentaras.

Los pequeños Sasuke y Sakura, Itachi y Shizune sienten lo tenso del ambiente y la verdad no pueden apartar su mirada de ellos, mientras que Tsunade llora con más ganas sintiendo que ve una telenovela de amor.

- Eso decir y hacer coshash que luego te arrepentirásh lo sabes bien Uchiha. –dice dolida Sakura y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, eso fue un golpe bajo. – ¿shabesh? Todosh estosh añosh aparentando que nada pasho, que no hiciste nada. Solo regresaste y todo como antes ¿no?... puesh tengo coshash que decirte y ahora me siento con las ganas de hacerlo… ¡eres un bastardo!

- Lo sé. –Sasuke la mira serio, dejándose estrujar por ella sin hacer nada.

- Eresh un idiota.

- Lo sé.

- Fuiste un insensible conmigo y con Naruto.

- Lo sé. –Sakura dejo de agitarlo y lo soltó, ahora le golpea el pecho con sus puños y Sasuke se deja golpear, sabe que se lo merece, sabe que un día ella tenia que descargar todo sus resentimientos pasados con él y tal parece que el momento llego ahora.

- Nos intentashte matar muchas veches shin importarte nuestro dolor.

La pequeña Sakura se mostro sorprendida al saber eso, y no pudo evitar voltear hacia el pequeño Sasuke que desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable, aunque no haya echo nada de eso ahora no puede evitar sentirse así.

- Nosh traishinaste, nosh humillaste, no te importamos. Shiempre pusiste tu odio, tus planes, tu venganza y tu avaricia por el poder sobre nosotros… nos lastimaste física y mentalmente… eresh un estúpido.

Sakura comienza a llorar tomando la playera de él entre sus puños y escondiendo su rostro en s pecho mientras llora, mojándole con sus lágrimas la prenda.

Para Sasuke adulto cada una de sus palabras fueron como dagas para él, mas que nada porque todo es verdad. Pero lo que más le duele es hacerla llorar.

Sasuke alza la mirada topándose con los ojos llorosos de la pequeña Sakura y chasqueo la lengua, para después posar su mirada en los demás notando que lo miran, unos con desaprobación, otros con tristeza y frunce el entrecejo.

El pelinegro lleva sus manos a la cintura de Sakua y la alza, para después saltar las ramas de los arboles, llevándosela consigo, alejándose a una velocidad impresionante.

- ¡¿Oye bastardo a donde la llevas? –Tsunade se pone de pie dispuesta a seguirlo, no dejara que ese bastardo se aproveche de su alumna.

- ¡Tsunade-sama necesitan hablar a solas, déjelos ir! –Shizune como puede la detiene para que no vaya a ellos, pero le es difícil ya que la rubia se remueve inquieta.

- Pasado presente… da igual. Nunca te importaremos… ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? –la peli-rosa mira con ojos llorosos al pequeño Sasuke.

- Piensa lo que quieras. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta alejándose de ahí, no soporta ver la mirada que ella le ha dirigido ahora.

La pequeña Sakura apretó los puños, sintiendo su corazón oprimirse, lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por su mejillas, pero deja de ver por donde se fue Sasuke para voltear a su derecha al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza viendo a Itachi que la mira de esa forma que no expresa nada.

- Todo lo que dijo Sakura paso en su época, no en esta… el Sasuke de tu época no ha cometido esos errores y no lo hará, porque yo no lo dejare… yo fui el motivo porque se portara así en la época de ellos, no seré el motivo para que cometa esos errores ahora. –Itachi se inclina y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña, apenas y se nota pero es sincera. –No piensas que no le importan, si le importan tanto en esta época como en la otra, pero no sabe como demostrarlo, solo dale tiempo a que se acostumbre a recibir cariño, recuerda que no ha recibido cariño por nadie en mucho tiempo.

- Entiendo. –Sakura le sonríe levemente, mostrándose agradecida en su mirada por sus palabras.

- Todos son unos idiotas sentimentales. –Orochimaru muestra desagrado en su expresión mientras Shizune y la pequeña Sakura lo fulminan con la mirada.

- ¡Cállate idiota insensible! –Tsunade le avienta una botella que por un pelo Orochimaru esquivo.

- Tan delicada como siempre Tsunade-hime. –Orochimaru entrecierra su mirada hacia su compañera que lo fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Sasuke llevo a Sakura lo más alejado de la zona, mientras saltaba la ramas de los arboles ignoro algunos gemidos y uno que otro oh si Kisamito, eres todo un salvaje, u otros ¡dame más Naruto-sama!, o algunos Oh Kakashi-sama eres un Dios, y otros Oh Jiraiya-sama deme más duro, todo eso lo oyó en el camino, así que se alejo más y se abstuvo de mirar para no quedar traumado.

El pelinegro cayó de pie y tomo a la peli-rosa de los hombros para separarla un poco de él y mirarla al rostro. El verla con los ojos llorosos, rojos y mejillas sonrojadas se le hizo muy linda, parecía una niña y eso en cierta forma lo enterneció.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿Descargaste todo? –pregunta serio y Sakura asintió. –Tu sabes que lamento todo eso Sakura… en serio me arrepiento de todo lo que hice en el pasado, pero desgraciadamente no puedo cambiarlo… no lo vivido por nosotros, pero tal vez si podre cambiar el futuro de ellos. –Sakura sabe que habla de las versiones de esta época de ellos. –Sobre lo de hace un momento, sabes que yo no hice nada.

- ¡No la alejaste! –Sakura alza la mirada fulminándolo con ella y Sasuke rodo los ojos ante lo bipolar que es.

- Ni siquiera le hacia caso.

- Dejaste que te sirviera sake.

Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de reír porque sabe que si lo hace terminara con los huevos metidos en el culo, sabe que Sakura lograría eso. Así que estando serio llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de ella y acuno su rostro en ella.

- Yo quería que me sirvieras sake, pero te veías muy contenta alado de tu maestra que no quise alejarte de ella para acapararte.

- ¿Sasuke-kun me estas intentando contentar con ese pretexto? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Lo estoy consiguiendo? –Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona haciendo que Sakura entrecierre más la mirada. – ¡Oh vamos! Dame créditos… mira que yo no dije nada por que te hacías la ebria y comenzabas a sacar mis verdades frente a los demás.

- Bastardo.

- Molestia. –Sasuke se inclina a ella y pega su frente con la de ella. –Molestia que huele a sake.

- Pues aléjate sino te gusta. –Sakura lo mira retadora.

- Me gusta el sake.

Sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona termina con la distancia que los separa, uniendo sus labios con los de ella en un suave beso, que ella respondió de la misma forma. Llevando sus manos a los hombros de él mientras que el pelinegro aprieta más el agarre en la cintura de ella y la acerca más a su cuerpo.

* * *

Sasuke solo lleva puesto su pantalón y esta sentado en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Sentada en sus piernas, acurrucando su rostro en su pecho esta Sakura quien tiene los ojos cerrados y solo lleva puesta la parte de arriba del aori del pelinegro, aori que le queda grande, pero cubre lo necesario en su cuerpo.

Sasuke mira con tranquilidad el cielo mientras con sus dedos forma círculos en la espalda de la peli-rosa, dándole suaves caricias que la relajan.

- ¿Qué será lo primero que harás cuando regresemos a nuestra época Sasuke-kun? –Sakura mantiene sus ojos cerrados y su tono de voz es suave.

- Buscar a Itachi.

- Dale con lo mismo. Y luego te enojas porque piense que sientes amor prohibido hacia él. –dice juguetona.

- Cállate molestia que se que lo primero que harás será buscar a la rubia borracha que tenias como sensei. –dice con reproche.

- No se puede evitar, quiero ver que nuestros cambios en esta época hayan funcionado, aunque pienso que lo primero que hare será buscar a Hikaru y comprobar que el Hyuga no la violo en mi ausencia. –dice tétrica, dispuesta a degollar al Hyuga si se aprovecha de su "inocente" alumna.

- ¿Sakura sabes que si las cosas cambian probablemente Hikaru no este ahí? Puede que las cosas cambien tanto que tú jamás hayas ido a ese lugar donde encontraste a tu alumna. –dice serio, tenia que serle sincero.

- Sé que Hikaru esta destinada a conocerme. Todo sucede por algo y si cuando regrese ella no esta donde la deje, la buscare. –dice con firmeza haciendo a Sasuke sonreír levemente.

- Si me ayudas a buscar a Itachi te ayudo a buscar a tu alumna.

- Trato. –Sakura alza el rostro y posa sus labios en los de él, en un beso de pico, para después separarse y sonreírle levemente.

- Sakura. –Sasuke lleva una de sus manos a la mejilla de ella y la acaricia con suavidad, haciendo que Sakura cierre los ojos disfrutando el tacto. –Cuando esto termine, cuando regresemos a nuestra época quiero que vivamos juntos… quiero hacer una familia contigo. –Sakura abrió los ojos dejando ver la sorpresa que se refleja en ellos y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al ver la seriedad reflejada en los ojos negros de Sasuke. – ¿Quieres lo mismo? –Sakura se enterneció al notar miedo en los ojos de él, miedo porque ella no quiera.

- Si. Quiero lo mismo. –Sakura le sonríe levemente y Sasuke no puede evitar mostrar felicidad en sus ojos. –Pero Hikaru se ira a vivir con nosotros. –dice con firmeza.

- Si, será buena niñera para nuestros hijos. –dice con burla y Sakura sonríe divertida.

- Tonto. –Sakura termina la distancia que los separa, y sella sus labios con los de él, besándolo y él respondió el beso gustoso.

* * *

El pequeño Sasuke se despertó, ya que le anda del baño. Cuando se pone de pie se sorprende al ver a Sasuke adulto llegar al campamento, llevando en brazos a Sakura adulta que esta completamente dormida.

El pequeño pelinegro comenzó a caminar hacia él y al pasar a su lado se detiene.

- ¿Qué le viste?

Sasuke adulto detiene su paso y lo mira de reojo, notando que él lo mira de la misma forma.

- ¿Enserio no lo sabes? –Sasuke lo mira con superioridad haciendo que el pequeño frunza el entrecejo, odia esa mirada cuando es dirigida a él.

- Si lo supiera no te lo hubiera preguntado… por más que le doy vueltas a la cabeza no entiendo porque ella y no otra.

- Sencillamente porque es ella; Sakura… y lo sabes. Que no lo admitas lo que sientes o no lo quieras ver es infantil. –Sasuke adulto sigue su camino, sin importarle dejar a su mini copia ahí estática con los ojos muy abiertos y mejillas sonrojadas.

- _(¡No soy infantil!)_ –el pequeño reacciona y frunce el entrecejo molesto, dispuesto a seguir su camino. Odia cuando lo tratan como niño.

Sasuke acuesta a Sakura en su bolsa de dormir, y cuando se alza un poco alza ambas cejas al verla con los ojos abiertos.

- Eso fue muy tierno Sasukito. –dice melosa y en un susurro para no despertar a los demás.

- Si Sasukito muy tierno.

Ambos miran sorprendidos a Naruto adulto que esta en cuclillas del otro costado de Sakura, mirando con burla a Sasuke, el cual se le han sonrojado las mejillas, una cosa es que lo haya oído Sakura decir esas cursilerías pero otra es que lo haya oído Naruto, eso es humillante.

- Estúpido dobe, ¿no deberías estar perdido en el bosque teniendo una orgia? –dice entre dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada.

- No quise usar toda mi energía haya, así que me les escape antes de que pidieran más. –dice divertido, sonriéndole de forma zorruna haciendo que a sus dos amigos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Tengo que ahorrar energía, saben que pronto vendrá una buena batalla.

- Muy ingenioso darles diversión a los sannin antes de que empiece la batalla contra Madara… pero ¿no pensaste que si Madaa aparece mañana estarán cansados, sin energía y crudos? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada molesta.

- No ayudaste mucho a que no cedieran a la tentación Sakura. –Sasuke la mira con ojos entrecerrados y Sakura sonríe nerviosa mientras el rubio niega divertido. Los tres siguen hablando en un susurro.

- Al menos Orochy-gay esta al cien. –Naruto apunta al sannin que esta durmiendo en su bolsa. –No se apuren, sé que si mañana se le ocurre aparecer a Madara ellos podrán darle pelea.

- Sabes que si Madara no ha aparecido es porque esta planeando algo. –Sakura se muestra seria. –Él bien sabe que no puede contra nosotros tres, por eso vino al pasado, para matarnos cuando aun somos niños.

- Por eso se me ocurre esconderlos. –una sonrisa zorruna adorna el rostro del rubio, haciéndolo parecer un travieso zorro.

- Estos niños de hoy en día que no dejan dormir a los adultos… ¿na Orochimaru? –dice con fastidio Tsunade, haciendo que Sakura y Naruto la volteen a ver, y saquen la lengua de forma traviesa.

Tsunade esta sentada en su bolsa de dormir y mira con fastidio al trió de chicos.

- Así es Tsunade-hime. –dice con fastidio Orochimaru. – ¿Opinas igual Itachi-kun?

Sasuke mira de reojo a su hermano mayor, el cual esta acostado de lado apoyando su codo en la bolsa de dormir y mirándolo tranquilo.

- Y yo que pensé que éramos los únicos que los oían a escondidas. –dice de forma despreocupada Kakashi quien junto con Jiraiya y Kisame van saliendo de entre los arbustos que rodean el campamento.

Kisame sonríe de forma socarrona y Jiraiya muestra diversión en su mirada.

- Todos aquí son unos cotillas. –dice con fastidio Sasuke haciendo que sus dos compañeros de equipo asientan dándole la razón.

- Digamos que no son muy discretos querido alumno, sino querían ser escuchados debieron hablar en otro lado, más sabiendo que aquí todos somos ninjas. –dice despreocupado Kakashi.

- Digamos que nos daba igual si oían o no. –Sakura adulta sonríe traviesa al igual que su rubio amigo.

**Continuara**

**todo un show con stos lokos jajajaja, un poco de diversion antes de ke llegue la pelea final ¿no lo creen?**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	25. Tomando caminos diferentes

**Tomando caminos diferentes**

Apenas acaba de amanecer, los pequeños Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, y Shizune aun están dormidos, mientras que algo alejados aun así estando al pendiente de ellos se encuentran los demás reunidos.

Los nueve están de pie formando un círculo, en sus expresiones se les nota seriedad, incluso a Kisame.

- Hablaron sobre esconder a mis alumnos… supongo tienen un plan. –Dice con seriedad Kakashi, mirando a los tres del futuro.

- Supone bien sensei. –Sakura le sonríe levemente. –Yo pensé en algo. No sé si mi idea les agrade.

- ¡Desembucha Sakura-chan! –exclama enérgico el rubio.

- Pues estaba pensando que Itachi-san se vaya con ellos a Konoha, él se infiltre ahí y hable con el tercero para que les de su protección, ya que él es el único que esta enterado de todo. Estoy segura que Madara no se atreverá a atacar Konoha, no ahora.

- Me agrada tu plan. –Sasuke se soba la barbilla pensativo, para después mirar a Itachi.

- Por mi esta bien. –dice con seriedad Itachi.

- ¡Ya esta dicho dattebayo!... ¡Itachi se ira a Konoha con nuestras mini copias dattebayo!

- Que rubio tan fastidioso. –Orochimaru rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- Amargado. –Naruto y Jiraiya miran con molestia al sannin pelinegro haciéndolo rodar los ojos nuevamente.

Los demás suspiran con pesadez mostrando entre cansancio y resignación.

En uno de los arboles cerca de ahí, escuchando atento todo se ve a Zetsu con medio cuerpo saliendo de la rama de un árbol. El akatsuki sonrío de forma siniestra y su cuerpo se volvió a fundir con la rama de dicho árbol.

* * *

En las afueras de una cueva que esta a mediación de una gran montaña se encuentran el par de Madara´s. La versión del pasado esta de pie, mirando hacia los arboles, mientras que la del futuro esta delante de él en cuclillas y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Y que descubriste? –pregunta con tranquilidad el Madara del pasado, justo en el momento que Zetzu apareció atrás de él, y el Uchiha ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

- Planean llevar a los niñatos a Konoha. Y quien los llevara será Itachi.

Bajo la máscara de ambos Uchiha adorno su rostro una sonrisa torcida y sus ojos mostraron triunfo.

- No sé si son muy idiotas o se confiaron demasiado. El noble de Itachi no podrá defenderlos solo. –dice con burla y mostrando sadismo el Madara del futuro. –Quiero ser yo quien tenga el gusto de matar a esos pequeñajos… tu te puedes adelantar para divertirte con los otros, en unos segundos te alcanzare. –dice mirando sobre su hombro al otro Madara.

- No mates a Kyubi, sabes que lo necesitamos.

- Lo sé, el Kyubi será el primer biju en la colección. –una sonrisa sádica adorna el rostro de ambos bajo la máscara. –_ (Ya deseo ver el rostro de esos tres inútiles cuando les lleve la cabeza de dos de sus versiones del pasado)_

* * *

Se ve a Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto pequeños caminar por el bosque siendo seguidos por un tranquilo Itachi. Llevan rato caminando, ya se habían alejado demasiado de los demás.

- ¡No es justo dattebayo! Uzumaki Naruto jamás huye. –dice indignado a la vez que cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho e infla los mofles. –Esto es indignante para el futuro Hokage de Konoha…¡ todos confabulan en contra mía… malditos montoneros...! ¡No me tenían que obligar dattebayo…! ¡yo quiero pelear y hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo que se interponga en mi…!

- ¡Ya cállate! –exclama Sakura harta de las quejas que viene oyendo del rubio desde que se separaron de los demás.

- Pero Sakura-chan… ¿Apoco tu no te sientes indignada porque no te tomen enserio? –el rubio voltea hacia la peli-rosa haciendo un infantil puchero.

- No se puede hacer nada, esta pelea no esta a nuestro nivel. Solo seriamos un estorbo. –Sakura suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- El único estorbo serias tu… eres la más débil de todos. –dice con indiferencia Sasuke, haciendo que Sakura baje la cabeza deprimida.

- ¡Maldito teme no le hables así a Sakura-chan!... ¡ella es fuerte dattebayo! –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada y lo apunta de forma acusadora, más Sasuke solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

Itachi suspiro con pesadez, el ir de niñera no le esta gustando en nada, esos chicos se la pasan peleando todo el camino, quejándose y cada dos por tres se tiene que detener para que uno vaya al baño, o porque uno se canso, etc.

- _(Seguro la búsqueda de Madara iba a ser más divertida que esto… debí haber sugerido que Kisame la haga de niñera)_ –Itachi vuelve a suspirar mostrando resignación.

Los cuatro siguen su camino, pero de pronto Itachi frunce el entrecejo al momento que detiene su paso al igual que el trió de niños delante de él debido a que delante de ellos apareció un hombre de estatura pequeña, delgado, vistiendo una capa negra con nubes rojas y cubriendo su rostro lleva puesta una mascara naranja en forma de espiral que solo tiene un agujero donde se divisa su ojo.

Los tres pequeños miran curiosos y extrañados al hombre al ser la primera vez que lo ven, pero podían reconocer esa capa, al ser igual de la mujer que usa el papel como arma que los ataco el día de ayer.

- ¡Hola Itachi-chan! –saluda de forma aniñada alzando su mano derecha en son de saludo. –¡Y hola pequeños, es una sorpresa topármelos aquí y déjenme decirles que ustedes de niños se ven más monos que cuando grandes! –dice juguetón, mirando a los pequeños que se muestran sorprendidos porque conozca sus versiones del futuro.

- Madara. –Itachi apareció frente a los pequeños, poniéndose de escudo frente a ellos mientras sus ojos que muestran el sharingan miran amenazante a Madara.

En cuanto los pequeños ensanchan los ojos mostrando sorpresa al escuchar el nombre del desconocido, además el ver que no parece una persona tan fuerte como se lo imaginaban.

- ¿Van a Konoha? –Itachi y los tres chicos se sorprendieron porque sepa eso. –Creo que sus planes de esconder a los pequeñajos no funciono… pienso que se confiaron y no se acordaron de que Zetsu sigue vivo. –el Akatsuki muestra diversión y burla en su tono de voz haciendo que Itachi frunza el entrecejo y apriete los puños con fuerza, dejando ver frustración.

* * *

Los tres sannin, los tres del futuro, Kakashi, Kisame y Shizune que carga a Tointon detienen su paso mirando sorprendidos a Madara que apareció frente a ellos.

- Siempre he dicho que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien hay que hacerlas uno mismo. –dice usando un tono burlón. –Es un gusto conocer a quienes me han causando muchos problemas en el futuro. –el Akatsuki mira con burla a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke quienes lo miran retadores. –Por cierto, mi versión del futuro debe estar divirtiéndose con Itachi y los mocosos… cuando termine vendrá a saludarlos personalmente.

Los nueve apretaron los puños con fuerza, mostrando frustración en sus ojos provocando satisfacción en Madara.

- Pienso que se confiaron y que fueron idiotas al dejar solo a Itachi protegiendo a ese trió.

- Puede ser. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca mostrándose despreocupado. –O tal vez caíste en nuestra trampa.

Madara frunció su entrecejo al ver que los nueve muestran burla en su mirada, al instante Shizune, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke fueron rodeados por una nube de humo que al dispersarse dejo ver a cuatro Kakashi más.

- ¡Clones! –exclama sorprendido. – pero ¿cómo demonios…?

- ¿Quién lo diría? El plan del rubio cabeza hueca resulto. —dice burlón Orochimaru.

- Digno alumno mío. –dice con orgullo Jiraiya.

- Admito que se lucio. –dice Tsunade despreocupada.

- Para ser Naruto se lucio bastante. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

Ahora es Madara quien aprieta los puños con fuerza y su ojo visible muestra furia.

- ¿Entonces quienes están con Itachi son…?

- Así es. –responde Jiraiya con burla sin dejarle terminar la pregunta haciendo que el Uchiha apriete con más fuerza los puños.

* * *

El ojo visible e Madara muestra sorpresa e incredulidad para después mostrar furia al ver que los que hace unos segundos eran unos mocosos de doce años ahora son unos adultos de veinticinco años, y los malditos le sonríen con burla mostrando triunfo en la mirada.

En cuanto Itachi no sonríe, pero su mirada muestra burla al ver que el plan del rubio funciono a la perfección para separar a Madara.

- Y dinos: ¿quién sorprendió a quién? –Sasuke amplia su sonrisa torcida.

- Admito que los he subestimado, pero eso no importa. Acabare con ustedes igualmente y no me importa que hayan escondido a los mocosos en no se donde porque los encontrare y los matare.

- Será divertido ver como lo intentas. –dice con burla Sakura que se puso en posición de pelea al igual que sus dos compañeros de equipo e Itachi, los cuatro mirando retadores a Madara.

* * *

- He visto cosas asquerosas a lo largo de mi vida, pero sin duda esta es la peor. –dice asqueada Shizune teniendo su frente sombreada de negro, y el cerdo que carga la pelinegra tiene la misma mueca.

Se amplia la escena y se ve a Sakura y Shizune mirando asqueadas las paredes viscosas de color rosa que las rodean, incluso el suelo es igual.

- ¡Es injusto dattebayo! –el rubio esta de rodillas en el piso mientras llora. – ¡Esos malditos se aprovecharon que estábamos dormidos para meternos vaya Kami-sama a saber donde y para acabarla de amolar huele raro y esta húmedo por todos lados!

- Parece el estomago de algo. –dice serio Sasuke quien toca la viscosa pared que gelatinea, no viendo como su comentario hizo que la cara de las femeninas se coloree de verde. –La pregunta es: ¿qué?

- Que sea lo que sea. ¡Lo malo es que no podemos salir dattebayo! Por más que le damos vueltas terminamos donde mismo lugar, como si una fuerza chocarrera nos regresara al inicio. –el rubio saca una lámpara de quien sabe donde y la prende alumbrando su rostro haciéndolo ver tétrico.

- ¡Kya…! –Sakura asustada le da un puñetazo en la cara. –¿Por qué nos habrán metido aquí? –Sakura mira seria a Sasuke justo en el momento que el rubio cae al piso teniendo su rostro hundido.

- Seguramente para protegernos de la pelea que se avecina. –dice con seriedad Shizune.

- Tks… —Sasuke frunce el entrecejo sintiéndose furioso porque lo subestimen y no lo dejen participar en la batalla.

- Cuando me saquen de aquí los hare pagar por no incluir al gran Uzumaki Naruto futuro hokage en la pelea. –dice con voz de ultratumba el rubio, parándose de golpe y volviéndose alumbrar el rostro con la lamparita haciéndolo ver tétrico.

- ¡Kya…! –Sakura asustada vuelve a hundir su puño en el rostro del rubio.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras que Shizune mira con lastima al rubio a la vez que una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

* * *

Madara esta parado con su mano derecha en su cintura a modo de jarra, por el agujero que tiene la máscara se ve como entrecierra su ojo dando a entender que una sonrisa macabra esconde bajo esta.

Los tres sannin, Kakashi y Kisame se ponen en posición de pelea. Kakashi, Jiraiya y Tsunade muestran seriedad en sus rostros, Orochimaru muestra una expresión macabra mientras que Kisame sonríe de forma socarrona.

Jiraiya lleva su pulgar derecho a su boca y lo muerde haciéndolo sangrar un poco, para después realizar varios sellos con sus manos a una velocidad impresionante, al terminar coloca su mano en el piso haciendo aparecer un sello negro en este seguido de una nube de humo.

Cuando la nube de humo se disperso todos vieron a dos pequeños y ancianos sapos. Kisame y Kakashi los miran curiosos mientras que Tsunade muestra sorpresa al verlos y Orochimaru enarca una ceja.

- Jiraiya ¿acaso planeas…? –Tsunade no puede formular la pregunta debido a lo sorprendida que esta.

- No hay que subestimar a Madara así que hay que ponerse serios desde el principio. –el ermitaño mira a su ex compañera de equipo, sonriéndole de forma socarrona.

- Jiraiya-sama tiene razón. –concluye con seriedad el ninja copy al momento de subirse la banda ninja revelando su sharingan.

Kisame sonríe de forma socarrona a la vez que quita samehada de su espalda, quitando las vendas hasta la mitad dejando al descubierto la boca del arma, la cual se relame los labios al sentir el chakra de Madara.

- Samehada hoy disfrutaras de un banquete. –dice Kisame con diversión mirando a su espada que sonríe mostrando sus filosos dientes.

Madara muestra satisfacción en sus ojos al ver seriedad en ellos y que no lo están subestimando, eso en cierta forma sube su ego.

- Jiraiya-chan para que nos hayas invocado es porque quieres entrar a modo sennin. –inquiere Fukasaku.

- Pensé que no te gustaba realizar esa técnica. –Shima lo mira curiosa.

- Y sigue sin gustarme ya que con el modo sennin pierdo mi sex-appeal y las hermosas chicas huyen de mí. –dice con pesar haciendo a sus dos ex compañeros rodar los ojos con fastidio. –Pero no tengo de otra. –el sannin suspira con pesadez mostrando resignación. –Así que préstenme su poder.

Kakashi muestra curiosidad al ver al sannin, no sabiendo de lo que habla pero supone que es algo muy grave si involucra el sex-appeal de la persona.

- ¿De que sex-appeal hablas viejo? Si para empezar nunca lo has tenido. –Kisame lo mira con burla.

- Me lo viene a decir un complejo de pescado que las chicas miran como el fenómeno que es. –Ero-sennin enarca una ceja al regresarle el insulto.

- Luego de encargarme de Madara me asegurare de cerrarte la boca viejo decrepito. –Kisame lo fulmina con la mirada como Jiraiya lo fulmina a él también.

- Ya déjense de payasadas. –dice Tsunade fastidiada.

- Tks… maldita mi suerte. Ya tenia suficiente con el sapo inmundo para que ahora se le uniera la sardina. –sisea Orochimaru viéndolos con desprecio.

- _(Sin duda de ellos prefiero a las versiones adultas de mis alumnos, al menos ya estoy acostumbrado a sus loqueras sin mencionar que no han cambiado tanto… que suerte tuvo Itachi-kun al tocar con ellos)_ –Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- ¡Repite eso serpiente con complejos de pedofilia y gay! –exclaman furiosos Kisame y Jiraiya, fulminando con la mirada a Orochimaru.

- ¡¿Cómo me llamaron par de retrasados? –Orochimaru los fulmina con la mirada, sintiendo deseos de darlos como alimento para sus serpientes.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Madara al ver las peleas infantiles de esos tres.

- _(Esto no es muy diferente a Akatsuki)_ –el ojo de Madara se entrecerró al estar rodeado de locos, siendo que él es el loco mayor.

- Tengo ganas de hacerme unas botas de piel de serpiente y aquí veo una. –dice tétrico Kisame, mirando a Orochy-gay.

- Yo tengo ganas de hacerme una espada con dientes de tiburón y aquí veo uno con cara de idiota. –dice tétrico Orochimaru, posando su mirada macabra en Kisame.

- Pues yo tengo ganas de hacerme un cinto con piel de serpiente marica y adornarlo con dientes de pececito feo. –los dientes de Jiraiya tornan forma de serrucho, pareciéndose a los de Kisame y haciéndolo ver tétrico.

- O se callan de una vez y se enfocan en la verdadera pelea con el enemigo que ahora tenemos en común o yo me hago unas botas con piel de serpiente, un collar con dientes de tiburón y una alfombra con pellejo de sapo viejo. –dice tétrica Tsunade, mirándolos a los tres que al verla pasaron saliva con dificultad mostrando miedo en su mirada, para ellos la palabra de la rubia estando con esa expresión de desquiciada es ley, por eso pararon la pelea infantil que tenían entre ellos.

Kakashi, Madara, Shima y Fukasaku tienen una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca mientras los miran mostrando incredulidad.

Tsunade dirige su mirada tétrica hacia el par de sapos los cuales sin pensarlo saltaron posándose sobre los hombros de Jiraiya.

- Necesito que me den un poco de tiempo en lo que la técnica esta lista. –dice con seriedad Jiraiya mirando a sus aliados del momento.

- Primero hay que sellar su sharingan. –Kakashi realiza varios sellos con sus manos a una velocidad impresionante. –**¡Kirigakure no jutsu!** –una espesa niebla empieza a cubrir el escenario.

- **¡Arte sabio: jutsu de los anfibios!** –dicen Fukasuku y Shima a la vez.

* * *

Se ve a varios clones de Naruto correr hacia Madara, todos están en modo sennin.

Madara con aparente facilidad los derrotas a todos, y salta hacia atrás dando una voltereta doble cuando Naruto intenta impactar por la espalda un rasengan.

En medio del aire Madara da otra voltereta haciendo que Sakura quien había saltado colocándose encima de él le pase por un lado y la patada que le iba a dar termine impactándose con la espalda del rubio.

Por la mirada de Madara se nota que le gusto ver como la peli-rosa termina golpeando a su propio compañero, pero ensancha los ojos al ver a Naruto desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sakura aterriza en el piso, apoyándose sobre su rodilla derecha y voltea hacia Madara sonriendo de medio lado, provocando que el Uchiha chasquee la lengua.

- Bajaste tu guardia.

Madara vuelve a ensanchar los ojos al notar como Sasuke esta a su izquierda con katana en mano, la cual es rodeada por su elemento raiton, y a su derecha esta Itachi con kunai en mano.

Los hermanos Uchiha insertan sus armas en el torso de Madara, haciéndole gemir ante el dolor.

El par de pelinegros sacan sus armas para después saltar hacia atrás justo en el momento que Naruto desde arriba hunde el cuerpo de el enmascarado con un rasen shuriken.

Todos se cubren el rostro para protegerse de la fuerte ráfaga de viento que arrastra el polvo y pequeñas piedras. Cuando el tornado provocado por el jutsu del rubio se dispersa ensanchan levemente los ojos al no ver el cuerpo de Madara.

- Me parece que me están subestimando mocosos.

Los cuatro alzan la mirada viendo a unos metros alejado a Madara sin ninguna herida.

- Al contrario. Tú eres el que nos subestimas. –dice Itachi mostrando indiferencia.

Madara ensancha los ojos al notar como su entorno se distorsiona, para después chasquear la lengua al notar que termino cayendo en un genjutsu de los mocosos. Ahora ve a los cuatro parados como en un inicio y en el mismo lugar, con los hermanos Uchiha teniendo el magekyou activado.

- ¡Te tenemos!

Escucha la voz burlona de Sakura provenir atrás de él, pero no le dio tiempo de voltear al sentir un puño impactarse con fuerza contra su espalda, mandándolo a volar varios metros. A mitad de la trayectoria Naruto desde abajo le da una patada en el abdomen, elevándolo más en el aire, donde lo espera Sakura para conectar otro de sus puños que lo manda a estrellarse contra el suelo, causando una gran grieta en el lugar.

- ¡Esto apenas comienza dattebayo! –Naruto sonríe burlón.

Madara alza su rostro del suelo viendo como ahora Sasuke e Itachi están siendo rodeados por susanoo.

* * *

Se ve a Tsunade correr hacia Madara, intentando golpearlo, más termina atravesándolo provocando que tanto ella como los demás ensanchen los ojos mostrando sorpresa.

Madara sin voltear tomo a Tsunade de la muñeca derecha y la aventó hacia adelante.

Orochimaru corrió hacia la rubia y la atrapo en el aire, para después sin nada de delicadeza dejarla caer de pompas, por lo que la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No me mires así. Ya mucho hice con evitar que te golpearas más fuerte. –Orochimaru la mira con fastidio mientras empieza a hacer varios sellos con sus manos. – ¡**Futon: daitoppa!** –el pelinegro crea una potente ráfaga de viento que se dirige directo hacia Madara, el cual permanece quieto recibiéndola de lleno, pero como sucedió con la rubia el jutsu paso a través de él no causándole ninguna herida, más sin embargo tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos cuando Kisame se posiciono frente a él blandiendo samahada, la cual apenas lo rozo pero logro llevarse un poco de su chakra.

Kakashi entrecierra sus ojos como si se hubiera percatado de algo.

- **¡Arte sabio: llanto de rana!** –luego de concentrar chakra en sus gargantas; Fukasaku y Shima lanzan fuerte y poderosas ondas de sonido que logran aturdir a Madara.

Usando la velocidad que le otorga el modo sennin, Jiraiya se posiciona frente a Madara, en cada mano posee un ransenga, los cuales impacta contra el cuerpo de Madara, pero para sorpresa de él y los dos sapos el ermitaño lo traspasa tal y como paso anteriormente en los ataques de sus compañeros.

- Se supone que debía estar paralizado. –exclama Shima mostrándose sorprendida mientras que Jiraiya y Fukasaku tienen sus ojos ensanchados ante la sorpresa.

Kakashi aprovechando que ellos tenían la atención de Madara, se acerco a él con sigilo y logro rasgarle parte del costado derecho, así como hacerle un leve corte con su raikiri.

- _(Por poco. –_piensa el peli-plata mientras chasquea la lengua. –_pero al menos confirme mi teoría)_ –una sonrisa ladina adorna su rostro bajo su mascara.

- ¡Maldito seas Hatake! –maldice con enojo Madara.

* * *

Madara toma desprevenido a Naruto y lo patea en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder varios metros. El pecho del enmascarado se infla, pero interrumpe su jutsu al tener que voltear hacia atrás para golpear a Sakura en el abdomen, sacándole el aire.

Sasuke y Naruto fruncen el ceño molestos, pero se sorprenden al ver a Itachi cerca de Madara.

Itachi esta por golpearlo con el puño del susanoo, más Madara se aleja del rango de ataque saltando hacia atrás.

Madara con la ayuda del rinnengan utiliza la habilidad del camino preta, absorbiendo parte del chakra de Itachi, desactivándole su susanoo.

Itachi muestras leve sorpresa en sus ojos cuando Madara desactiva su susanoo, para luego observar como hace una serie de sellos con su mano y su cuerpo se infla, reconociendo los sellos, salta hacia atrás, alejándose del rango de ataque, esquivando justo a tiempo las balas de viento comprimido que disparo Madara.

- _(En ese caso) –_piensa el enmascarado, que sin cesar su jutsu empieza a girar a gran velocidad.

Grandes cuchillas de viento se dirigen a Sakura, más Itachi anticipando la jugada del Akatsuki se interpone entre la técnica y la peli-rosa haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando las cuchillas le causan grandes cortes en el cuerpo. El pelinegro cae sobre su rodilla derecha, escupiendo sangre.

- Itachi! –exclama la peli-rosa preocupada, corriendo hacia él y arrodillándose a su lado.

Sasuke y Naruto fruncen el entrecejo mostrándose enfurecidos.

- ¡Sakura… cura las heridas de Itachi!—Sasuke mira con seriedad a la peli-rosa y esta asintió con firmeza.

Sasuke se acerca a rubio y le susurra algo cerca del oído, al darle la espalda a Madara, este no pudo leerle los labios con el sharingan. Terminando de hablar el pelinegro, el rubio asintió y Sasuke volteo hacia Madara dedicándole una mirada llena de odio.

Naruto cierra los ojos y junta sus palmas como si estuviera rezando, mientras que Sasuke con el susanoo activado se acerca hacia Madara.

Susanoo levanta su brazo derecho hacia el frente, en la palma empieza a acumular una esfera negra por las llamas del amaterasu.

- **¡Enton: magatama!** –dice Sasuke y multiples shuriken de amaterasu son disparadas de la esfera hacia Madara, el cual con dificultad las esquiva.

Las shuriken al tocar el piso forman una pequeña hoguera de llamas negras.

Madara mira de reojo al rubio, y su ojo se ensancha al notar el chakra naranja que esta rodeando a Naruto.

- _(No lo dejare)_ –piensa mostrándose firme, para después dirigirse hacia el rubio, pero su paso es detenido por una shuriken de amaterasu que se impacto en el suelo frente a él.

- No te distraigas. Ahora tu oponente soy yo. –dice Sasuke para después reír como maniático desquiciado.

Itachi cierra sus ojos y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente mientras que Sakura ríe nerviosa también con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

Se ve a los tres sannin y Kakashi agitados, Kisame no tanto, pero si tiene algunas heridas en su cuerpo, en cuanto a Madara no se le ve cansado.

Los cinco del equipo del bien corren para lanzarse al ataque hacia el akatsuki que los espera mostrándose de lo más tranquilo.

* * *

La esfera de amaterasu ya no esta en la palma del susanoo de Sasuke, ahora sostiene un arco hecho con su propio chakra, y con su otra mano forma una flecha. El susanoo lanza la flecha en dirección a Madara, pero este la esquiva. El susanoo sigue lanzando una serie de flechas que el enmascarado sigue esquivándolo.

En una de esas una de las flechas se dirigen hacia Sakura e Itachi. La peli-rosa ensancha los ojos e Itachi rápidamente activa el susanoo y usando el espejo de kata repele la flecha, desviándola a un lugar lejos de ellos. El pelinegro desactiva su susanoo y tose sangre por el esfuerzo.

- ¡Maldito Sasuke!... ¡Ten más cuidado! –grita furiosa Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada-

- ¡Oye que no lo hice a propósito! –exclama indignado Sasuke.

- ¡Estúpido hermano menor! –dice Itachi mirándolo como el idiota que es.

- Vaya… tenia tiempo que no escuchaba eso. –dice con ironía Sasuke.

- ¡Naruto! –exclama horrorizada Sakura viendo como Madara se acerca al rubio que sigue inmóvil por el jutsu que esta realizando.

Sasuke voltea y chasquea la lengua, le tomo un segundo ponerse frente a su rubio e idiota amigo y mandar a volar a Madara lejos de él de un puño del susanoo.

- ¡A ver si te concentras más imbécil! –grita en forma de regaño Sakura, mirando a Sasuke.

- ¡¿Y de quien crees que fue la culpa que me distrajera? –Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada no intimidándola ni un poco.

Itachi suspira resignado, ni en medio de una pelea contra Madara esos dos se dejan de sus estúpidas peleas, pero hace una mueca de dolor cuando a Sakura se le paso la mano y le lastimo más la herida que se supone debe estar curando.

- Me estas lastimando. –se queja Itachi, mirándola sin mostrar expresión alguna.

- Lo siento Itachi-kun. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa y se rasca la nuca mostrándose apenada.

Sasuke frunce el ceño y bufa molesto, volteando su rostro a un lado, no puede evitar sentir celos por como Sakura llamo a Itachi.

Madara a pesar de sentirse ofendido porque los mocosos lo estén ignorando o mejor dicho subestimando, se acerca a Naruto aprovechando la distracción de Sasuke, pero nuevamente su acción se ve interrumpida por Sasuke quien con su susanoo le lanza otra flecha y si Madara no se echa para atrás a tiempo hubiera terminado como brocheta.

- ¿A donde ibas? –Sasuke lo mira con superioridad, mostrando una sonrisa torcida.

- Idiota… casi se te escapa de nuevo. –dice Sakura con fastidio, teniendo su mirada en las heridas de Itachi para no lastimarlo nuevamente.

- ¡Te escuche Sakura! –grita molesto Sasuke, teniendo una vena hinchada en la frente.

- ¿Dime Itachi-kun? ¿Aun te duele? –Sakura le sonríe amigable a Itachi, ignorando olímpicamente a Sasuke.

- No me ignores. –dice entre dientes y mirándola amenazante.

Sasuke esta por caminar hacia Sakura para cantarle sus verdades, ignorando de nuevo que están peleando contra Madara, pero en eso el resplandor del chakra naranja se intensifico haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos.

Cuando la luz se dispersa se ve a Naruto cruzando de brazos en una pose chula, montado en la cabeza del kyuubi. Madara al ver al kyuubi muestra terror en su ojo.

- ¡Ya es hora de que el verdadero héroe entre en acción dattebayo! –exclama intensificando su chillona voz. – ¿Estás listo Kurama?... acabemos con esto rápido. –dice mirando al kyubi.

Kurama emboza una sonrisa espeluznante mostrando sus filosos dientes.

- Oh, fíjate Sasuke-kun, esa sonrisa espeluznante si da miedo, no como la tuya que da pena ajena. –exclama Sakura con falsa sorpresa, en realidad esa sonrisa tampoco le dio miedo, pero pues tiene ganas de hacer enojar a su novio.

- Cuando esto termine te enseñare lo que es bueno y a no burlarte de Uchiha Sasuke. –dice amenazante, mirándola con advertencia, para después reír nuevamente de forma desquiciada, haciéndolo ver como un enfermo mental.

- _(Me encargare de que el pequeño Sasuke no sonría de esa forma en su vida)_ –piensa Itachi teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

* * *

Orochimaru ha invocado las tres puertas rashomon para defenderse del jutsu de Madara. Detrás del pelinegro están los otros. Cuando el jutsu cesa y las puertas desaparecen en un "puff" tanto ellos como Madara voltean ensancharon los ojos al ver a la lejanía una potente explosión de energía rojiza, además de la imponente figura del kyubi.

- _(Tengo que acabar rápido con estos estorbos para eliminar a los mocosos de esta época de una vez)_ –Madara corre hacia los sannin, Kakashi y Kisame, pero se detiene en seco al ver como el kyubi apareció frente a él en un puff.

Del lomo del biju se bajan Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi mientras que Naruto permanece en la cabeza del zorro aun con sus brazos cruzados y sonriendo de medio lado.

- Y yo que pensé que ustedes ya se habían encargado de este Madara siendo el más débil de los dos. –dice Sasuke con fastidio haciendo que los sannin y Kisame lo fulminen con la mirada. –pero creo que los sobreestime mucho… hum. –luego de mirarlos con desprecio regresa su mirada hacia el frente haciendo a Kakashi suspirar resignado.

Kisame suelta la carcajada y los sannin sonríen burlones cuando Sakura le dio un tremendo zape a Sasuke haciendo que este bese el piso, al no esperarse el golpe se dio de lleno en la cara.

- Te estas pasando Sakura… tu castigo será fuerte. –dice entre dientes, alzando el rostro dejando ver que esta lleno de tierra y sus ojos muestran amenaza.

Sakura solo le saco la lengua de forma juguetona haciendo que Sasuke suelte un profundo suspiro.

- ¿Qué…qué paso con mi otro yo? –el ojo de Madara mostro algo de frustración.

- Solo digamos que ahora si me asegure que lo matamos. –Naruto amplia su sonrisa zorruna.

- ¿Madara me recuerdas? – pregunta tétrico Kurama, haciendo ampliar la sonrisa de su rubio jinchuuriki.

- Vaya… admito que me sorprende ver como un rubio cabeza hueca termino domándote. –dice con burla Madara.

- Bueno, ya vez, prefiero ponerme del lado de un cabeza hueca que de un lunático con complejo del dominio del mundo. –dice con indiferencia, restándole importancia al asunto-

- ¡Te escuchaste tan genial Kuramita! –exclama meloso el rubio, restregando su mejilla contra la cabeza del zorro, haciendo que a este se le sombree la frente de negro, sintiendo pena ajena, y no es el único, los demás también miran la escena del mismo modo y si Madara no tuviera esa mascara se podría apostar que esta igual… bueno el único que no esta así es Kisame que soltó la carcajada apuntando al kyubi.

Kurama agito una de sus colas, golpeando a Kisame, mandándolo a volar hasta estrellarse contra una roca, y el pobre pescadito quedo en K.O con los ojos en forma de espiral.

- ¿Alguien más tiene ganas de reírse? –Kurama mira amenazante a todos.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi y Sakura niegan rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma exagerada. Sasuke y Orochimaru bufaron con fastidio e Itachi se mantuvo tan impasible como siempre.

- Y tu, deja de restregar tu mejilla en mi, esasqueroso. –gruñe molesto mirando hacia arriba.

El rubio rápidamente se pone de pie recuperando su pose chula.

- Esta bien Kurama y hazlo. –dice de forma heroica el rubio provocando que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los presentes. Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi sienten pena ajena. –es hora de que consumes tu ansiada venganza contra Madara… y no agradezcas que para eso estamos los amigos. –Naruto mira el horizonte con añoranza, dándole un aire heroico.

- _(Acabare con esto rápido pero para irme de aquí cuanto antes)_ –piensa Kurama mostrándose harto en la mirada.

El kyubi usando sus extensiones de su chakra apresa a Madara y en un segundo se coloca frente a él abriendo su boca, donde se va formando una esfera negra rojiza.

Sasuke hace una serie de sellos con las manos a gran velocidad luego de morderse el pulgar para después impactar su mano en el suelo, invocando a una de sus serpientes quien los engullo a todos y excavo en el suelo para protegerse de la explosión de energía del kyubi.

Pasando la explosión Naruto sella de nuevo al kyubi en su interior y aterriza en el suelo viendo como la serpiente que invoco Sasuke sale del suelo y desaparece en una "puff" dejando a todos en el suelo cubiertos de sus mucosas.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Sakura tiene una mueca de asco, Itachi al ver baba escurriéndole de entre los dedos pone mirada de repulsión, Kisame sigue inconsciente mientras que Sasuke y Orochimaru están como si nada.

Naruto los mira como si fueran excremento recién salido de un enorme animal.

- _(Definitivamente no dejare que el Sasuke de mi época se acerque a Orochimaru)_ –a Itachi se le sombreo la frente de negro al ver la tranquilidad de Sasuke al estar todo lleno de viscosidad de serpiente.

* * *

Naruto adulto esta de pie y sonríe nervioso mientras tiene su mano derecha sobre la cara de su mini copia, haciendo fuerza para evitar que avance, ya que el mini rubio intenta acercarse a él agitando sus puños a los costados intentando golpearlo.

- ¡Es injusto dattebayo! ¡Yo también quería participar en la pelea!... ¡seguro no me quisiste llevar porque querías quedar como el héroe no dándome crédito a mi!

- Ya te dije que lo hice para protegerte, aun no estas capacitado para una pelea así. –la sonrisa nerviosa del rubio mayor se marca más.

- ¡No te creo! –exclama de forma berrinchuda.

Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del rubio mayor para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

- Estuve en el estomago de un sapo, estuve en el estomago de un sapo… — murmura la pequeña Sakura toda traumada estando en cuclillas, abrazando sus piernas y meciéndose.

Sakura adulta mira con compresión a su versión del pasado, la verdad es traumante estar en el estomago de un asqueroso animal, ella se acaba de limpiar esa asquerosa cosa que la mancho el cuerpo cuando estuvo dentro de la serpiente y aun así se siente sucia.

El pequeño Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a su versión del futuro, mostrándose molesto porque lo hayan escondido para que no participe en la batalla, él no es ningún debilucho para que lo anden protegiendo. En cuanto Sasuke adulto le mantiene la mirada fulminante, mostrándose retador.

Orochimaru mira con fastidio la escena, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi y Jiraya divertidos. Itachi serio, mientras que Kisame ya esta alado de la pequeña Sakura diciéndole toda clase de cosas asquerosas que hay dentro del estomago de un sapo para traumarla más, ese brillo travieso en sus ojos delata lo mucho que le esta divirtiendo eso.

- Ya es hora. –dice serio Sasuke adulto haciendo que todos lo miren curiosos, solo sus dos compañeros de equipo entendieron a que se refería.

- ¿Ya?... ¿No podemos quedarnos un rato más? –Naruto adulto hace un infantil puchero que sinceramente le provoca nauseas a Sasuke adulto verlo.

Los pequeños Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto al igual que Kakashi, Kisame e Itachi ensancharon levemente los ojos entendiendo como los demás a que se refería Sasuke con ese "Ya es hora", sabían que el momento iba a llegar pero no pensaron que se les hiciera tan rápido, se habían acostumbrado a ellos.

- También me gustaría quedarme un rato más, pero ya nos hemos quedado mucho tiempo aquí y hay mucha gente en nuestra época que están preocupados. –dice con seriedad Sakura, mirando a su rubio compañero que suspiro resignado, sabiendo que tiene razón.

- ¿Enserio ya se tienen que ir? –pregunta el pequeño rubio, mostrando tristeza en sus ojos.

- Si. –Naruto adulto le sonríe amigable a su mini copia, la cual intento sonreírle igual pero de sus ojos no desaparece la tristeza, la verdad desde que ellos llegaron siente que hay personas que lo quieren y se preocupan por él, y eso le gusta. –No te pongas triste, en trece años nos veras. –Naruto posa su mano sobre la cabeza de su mini copia y le agita el cabello de forma juguetona.

El pequeño rubio asintió sonriéndole levemente justo en el momento que se cierran sus ojos de donde salen algunas lágrimas.

Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune no lo soportaron más y se pusieron a llorar como magdalenas, abrazándose haciendo que Orochimaru los mire como los locos que son.

Jiraiya no desaprovechando oportunidad llevo sus manos al trasero de cada mujer que abraza haciendo que estas furiosas le den una cachetada, dejándole las mejillas tan hinchadas que parecen dos pelotas rojas.

Sasuke adulto miro a su mini copia y solo hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza mismo que hizo el pequeño Sasuke. El pelinegro mayor volteo hacia Itachi.

- Cuídate. –dice de forma seca, pero Itachi lo conoce muy bien, aunque haya cambiado hay cosas que no lo han hecho y eso es lo que muestra su mirada.

- Tu también. –Itachi le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que solia dedicarle cuando era niño, cosa que hizo sentir nostálgico a Sasuke.

- ¿No te despides de mi Sasuke-kun? –Orochimaru mira con burla a Sasuke el cual le dirige una mirada asesina.

- Púdrete. –Sasuke afila más su mirada haciendo que Orochimaru sonría divertido.

- Que lindo. –dice juguetón y mostrándose irónico.

Naruto adulto ya no se contuvo las ganas y corrió hacia Jiraiya y Kakashi, abrazándolos a los dos que sintieron que se asfixiaban ante el fuerte abrazo del rubio que ahora chilla como niño de dos años.

- ¡Sensei´s los voy a extrañar!

- Naruto nos ahogas. –dice Kakashi con lo que siente es su ultimo aliento.

- Lo siento. –el rubio se separa de ellos, y se rasca la nuca apenada, mientras sus ojos se aguadan queriendo volver a romper en llanto. –Es que los voy a extrañar.

- No exageres chico, nos veras nuevamente en tu época… más viejos, pero mas sabrosos como los vinos. –Jiraiya le sonríe amigable.

- Si… por un momento olvide que están ustedes en mi época también. –el rubio les sonríe amigable, ansiando con llegar a su época para ver que Jiraiya no ha muerto.

- Yo no digo que los extrañare porque sé que los veré en mi época. –Sakura les sonríe amigable a Kakashi y Tsunade, los cuales le sonríen levemente.

- Espero no verme tan vieja. –dice divertida la rubia.

- Para nada, sigue igual. –Sakura amplia su sonrisa al ver satisfacción en los ojos de su maestra, la verdad ansia llegar a su época y ver que Tsunade no murió. –Sensei cuídelos e intente no dejar que nos volvamos tan locos. –dice divertida mirando a Kakashi.

- No pidas imposibles Sakura. –dice con diversión haciendo que los pequeños lo miren ofendidos.

- Itachi-kun lleva a Kisame al mar, extraña a Nemo. –dice con burla, mirando a Itachi que solo asintió.

- Oye no te burles de mi primo. –exclama ofendido Kisame, pero luego le sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura le regresa la sonrisa.

Sakura voltea hacia su versión del pasado y le sonríe levemente, esta le sonríe de la misma forma, pero su sonrisa se borra cuando cierto rubio adulto la abraza y comienza a restregar su mejilla con la de ella de forma melosa, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

- ¡Te extrañare Sakura-chan, eres re mona de niña! –dice meloso.

Kisame mira burlón al par de Sasuke que fulminan con la mirada al rubio adulto, lo que más les enoja es que la peli-rosa se sonroje ante el abrazo de él y no lo mande a volar como cuando el rubio menor la abraza, pero no la pueden culpar después de todo la versión adulta del rubio esta como Kami-manda, tan sabrosa como el sake.

Sakura adulta niega divertida, pero baja su mirada al sentir un leve jalón en su ropa, topándose con la mirada del rubio menor que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Sucede algo?

El pequeño rubio le hace una seña para que se inclina y Sakura curiosa así lo hace, entonces el rubio le susurro algo en el oído, cosa que le hizo mostrar sorpresa en sus ojos, para después hacerla sonreír enternecida.

- ¡Claro! –Sakura le sonríe amigable y su respuesta hizo que los ojos del rubio muestren emoción y que su sonrojo se intensifique.

El par de Sasuke están por mandar a volar a ese rubio pedófilo que sigue abrazando a Sakura, cuando su mirada capta la imagen de Sakura adulta dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio menor. Sus ojos se ensancharon mostrando sorpresa y su mandíbula se desencajo.

Kisame forma una perfecta "O" con su boca mientras lleva sus manos a sus mejillas, pero sus ojos muestran diversión. Kakashi sonríe divertido bajo su mascara, Itachi aunque no lo muestra se siente divertido al ver que el pequeño rubio no es tan tonto. Jiraiya mira con envidia al canijo rubio, sin duda eso que acaba de lograr ha hecho que sin duda lo quiera como alumno, si antes tenia una pequeñísima duda ahora se disipo. Tsunade y Shizune los miran conmovidas y Orochimaru asqueado.

Naruto adulto se enderezo y miro sorprendida la escena al igual que la pequeña Sakura que se sonrojo más al ver lo que su versión futura le hace a su compañero de equipo.

- _(Si la cerda se entera que bese a Naruto aunque sea mi versión del futuro seguro no me la acabare con sus burlas)_ –la pequeña Sakura se mostro horrorizada porque Ino se llegue a enterar.

Sakura adulta se separa del pequeño rubio que cayo desmayado teniendo una sonrisa bobalicona, y no es para más lo ha besado su Sakura-chan, la versión futura que tiene un cuerpazo de infarto.

- Me siento tan orgulloso de ti mini mí. –Naruto adulto se limpia sus lágrimas que salen ante lo conmovido que esta. –Desde chaval ya tengo ese aire de galán.

El par de Sasuke fulminan con la mirada al pequeño rubio, sintiendo ganas de matarlo de una forma lenta y dolorosa, sino lo hacen es porque saben que Sakura adulta los surte antes que siquiera le toquen un pelo, por andar de aprovechados intentando atacar a alguien inconsciente.

Sakura adulta al igual que Kakashi miran divertidos al rubio desmayado que no borra su sonrisa bobalicona, pero después dirige su mirada traviesa hacia el pequeño Sasuke.

- Uno a veces se cansa de esperar. –dice divertida, para después guiñarle un ojo.

El pequeño Sasuke ensancho los ojos, entendía que quería decir y mira algo asustado a la pequeña Sakura que sigue en shock ante sus pensamientos de como Ino se burla de ella.

- ¡Vámonos! –Sasuke molesto carga a Sakura, echándosela al hombro como costal de papas y comienza a saltar las ramas de los arboles a gran velocidad.

- ¡Sasuke-kun bájame! ¡Puedo sola!

- ¡Espérenme! –Naruto adulto salta a la rama de un árbol, y mira a los demás. – ¡Cuídense todos! –sonriéndoles de forma zorruna, para después regresar su vista al frente y saltar las ramas de los arboles a gran velocidad por el mismo rumbo que tomo Sasuke.

- Se les va a extrañar. –dice divertida Shizune, viendo por donde esos tres se fueron.

- No mucho. –Tsunade mira divertida a los tres pequeños frente a ella haciendo que Jiraiya, Kakashi, Itachi y Shizune los miren divertidos.

- Tonterías. –Orochimaru rodo los ojos. –Sasuke-kun te puedes ir conmigo de una vez. –Orochimaru mira al mencionado que lo voltea a ver y hace una expresión de asco al ver que se relame los labios.

Jiraiya y Tsunade miran con ojos entrecerrados a su compañero, sintiendo pena ajena.

- Como si te lo fuera a permitir. –Itachi lo mira amenazante.

- Como si quisiera ir. –Sasuke también lo fulmina con la mirada.

- El Sasuke-kun de la otra época si se fue conmigo. –dice con burla el sannin.

- Pero yo no. –dice cortante y serio el pelinegro haciendo que su hermano mayor se sienta orgulloso por su respuesta.

- Ya caerás, estoy seguro… el ver lo fuerte que te pones me hace desear más tu cuerpo y lo que quiero lo obtengo. –el sannin se relamen sus labios mostrando sadismo en sus ojos para después dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

Sasuke sintió desagrado y solo bufo molesto, volteando su rostro a uno de sus costados, mientras que Sakura lo mira seria.

- Orochimaru. –lo llama con seriedad Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué? ¿Planeas retarme a una pelea para hacerme pagar mi traición? –pregunta con burla, deteniendo su paso más no volteando a ver, no viendo como Tsunade frunce el entrecejo.

- No, la verdad siento curiosidad del saber el porque no seguiste a los chicos del futuro. Pensé que algo como un portal que te hace viajar por el tiempo te interesaría para hacer tus malvados planes. –Jiraiya se soba la barbilla mostrándose pensativo.

- _(No pensé en eso)_ –Orochimaru desencajo la mandíbula, y agradeció darle la espalda para que no lo vean, la verdad se siente un completo idiota por no haber aprovechado eso. –No me interesa ese portal. –dice cortante, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Claro, como si no te conociéramos. –dice divertido Jiraiya, lamentándose no haber visto la expresión del pelinegro cuando le recordó lo del portal.

- Supongo que aquí no separamos también. –Kakashi mira con tranquilidad a los demás. –Los chicos y yo hemos pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea y el tercero debe estar preocupado… es hora de regresar. –los sannin asintieron con entendimiento.

- Yo no puedo regresar a Konoha, no aun. –dice serio Itachi.

- Me iré contigo.

Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto –_que recupero la conciencia. –_miran sorprendidos a Sasuke notando la seriedad en este.

- Sasuke-kun. –Sakura lo mira con tristeza, más este mantiene su mirada en Itachi.

- Sasuke sigo siendo un renegado, buscado por varias aldeas en especial Konoha si te vas conmigo te convertirá en un renegado también… lo serás hasta que se revele la verdad de mis actos. –dice serio Itachi.

- No me importa. Quiero ir contigo. –dice con firmeza.

- Teme. –Naruto lo mira molesto, odia cuando se porta tan egoísta, sin pensar en ellos… en Sakura.

- ¿Me negaras nuevamente estar contigo? –Sasuke mira de forma penetrante a Itachi, quien se mostro sorprendido por lo que dijo.

Itachi suspira con pesadez, para después dirigir su mirada a Kakashi quien se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que la respuesta se la deja a él.

- Esta bien… pero te advierto que tal vez pase mucho tiempo antes de que puedas regresar a Konoha.

- No me importa.

- Eres un bastardo Sasuke… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Qué hay de nuestro equipo? ¿Por qué no piensas en nosotros un poco? –Naruto lo mira furioso.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, no te metas. –dice cortante, volteándolo a ver.

- ¿Qué no me meta? –dice indignado. – ¿Qué hay de Sakura-chan? –el rubio apunta a la mencionada que tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y aprieta sus puños con fuerza. – ¡Ni creas que te dejare ir dattebayo! –el rubio se pone en posición de pelea, dispuesto a retenerlo a la fuerza si es necesario.

Sasuke apareció atrás del rubio y le dio un golpe en la nuca noqueándolo.

- ¡Naruto! –exclama Sakura exaltada, mientras que los demás se mantienen al margen.

- Sakura. –Sasuke alza su mirada hacia ella, la cual lo mira y frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Planeas noquearme también? –pregunta furiosa.

- Sígueme. –Sasuke da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

Sakura se sorprende por lo pedido, pero igual corre hacia él para darle alcance.

- Que ternurita, se quiere despedir a solas. –Kisame se limpia falsas lágrimas con un pañuelo. –Crecen tan rápido… ¡ahí de ti si me la violas! –murmura furioso Kisame hacia donde se fueron esos dos.

Kakashi niega divertido para después dirigir su mirada a Itachi que mantiene su mirada seria por donde se fueron esos dos.

- ¿Na Tsunade? ¿Crees que le vaya a hacer cositas a tu alumna? –Jiraiya mira de forma pervertida a la rubia para después mover sus cejas de arriba abajo.

- Son unos niños, idiota. –la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Tsunade también me quiero despedir a solas. –el sannin mueve mas insinuante sus cejas, pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo en la cara.

Shizune sonríe nerviosa mientras una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

* * *

Sasuke guio a Sakura a un lugar alejado, en este momento esta parado, dándole la espalda y la peli-rosa lo mira curiosa, no sabiendo la razón del porque la alejo de los demás.

Las mejillas del pelinegro están rosadas, su rostro esta levemente inclinado haciendo que su flequillo tape sus ojos.

- Regresare. –dice serio y rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Ah?

- Regresare Sakura, solo… solo espérame. –Sasuke aprieta sus puños, sin voltear a verla, se siente avergonzado por decir esa sarta de cursilerías a su punto de vista, pero tenia la necesidad de decírselo antes de irse.

Sakura ensancha levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa, para después sonreír levemente.

- ¿Es una promesa?

- No. –Sakura baja desilusionada la cabeza. –Te estoy asegurando que regresare… regresare por ti. –Sakura alza su rostro mostrándose sorprendida, y después sus mejillas se sonrojan intensamente.

- ¿Me quieres decir que yo…? ¿Que tu…? ¿Que nosotros…? –Sakura comienza a balbucear sin saber que decir.

Sasuke voltea por sobre su hombro para verla, no importándole sentir sus mejillas arder con más intensidad, y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma torcida al verla con esa expresión que la hace ver algo boba.

- Si. –dice algo divertido, volteando su cuerpo hacia ella.

- ¿Si que? –pregunta emocionada haciendo que Sasuke rodé los ojos.

- Si a lo que estas suponiendo.

- ¿Que te gusto, quieres tener citas conmigo cuando regreses, me darás besos, seremos novios para después ser esposos? –pregunta emocionada e ilusionada.

- Si. –Sasuke voltea avergonzado su rostro a su costado derecho intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¡Kya…!

Sasuke voltea extrañado hacia Sakura al oírla gritar así, pero solo vio una manta de pelo rosa lanzarse hacia él, después cerro sus ojos al sentir dolor cuando su espalda choco contra el suelo y sintió un peso extra encima de él.

El pelinegro abre sus ojos topándose con una sonriente Sakura que lo mira emocionada, haciendo que se le sonrojen nuevamente las mejillas al tenerla tan cerca.

- ¿Hablas enserio Sasuke-kun? ¿No me lo dices solo para dejarte ir?

- No necesito de eso para irme… sino lo quisiera simplemente me voy ignorando si quieres que me vaya o no. –dice cortante haciendo que Sakura frunza el entrecejo, pero luego suspire resignada sabiendo que es verdad. – ¿Me esperaras? –aunque se mostro indiferente por dentro se siente inseguro, eso que le dijo Sakura del futuro fue lo que le animo a dar ese paso con ella, a asegurarse de que ella lo esperara y no se ira con Naruto.

- Lo hare. –dice con firmeza y seguridad.

Sasuke no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado.

- Pero no tardes mucho.

- Hare lo posible.

Sakura sonríe satisfecha por su respuesta, para después cerrar sus ojos y unir sus labios con los de Sasuke, sorprendiéndolo.

El pelinegro tiene sus ojos muy abiertos y su cara se puso más roja que un tomate. Su mirada se poso en el rostro de Sakura quien aun tiene sus ojos cerrados teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su expresión y mirada se suavizo, sintiendo la agradable sensación de tener los labios de ella sobre los suyos, por lo que también cerró sus ojos disfrutando el contacto.

Sus labios solo están unidos, no es un beso profundo, pero para ellos es lo más placentero y hermoso que han sentido en sus cortas vidas, además que ese cosquilleo de mariposas revoloteando en el estomago les agrada sentirlo.

* * *

Shizune suspira soñadora, Itachi y Tsunade alzan ambas cejas, Kisame, Kakashi y Jiraiya entrecierran la mirada al ver a Sakura acercarse teniendo una expresión bobalicona y a su lado va Sasuke quien tiene la cabeza agachada seguramente para que su cabello tape su sonrojo.

- Vámonos Itachi. –dice rápidamente Sasuke comenzando a caminar, antes de que empiecen a hacerle preguntas.

Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y comienza a caminar, no sin antes hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de despedida hacia los demás.

- ¡Cuídense! –Kakashi agita su mano en son de despido.

- ¡Te estaré esperando Sasuke-kun! –Sakura agita también su mano sin que esa sonrisa bobalicona desaparezca de su rostro.

Sasuke e Itachi siguieron caminando y solo alzaron su mano derecha en son de despido sin voltear a verlos.

Kisame se acerco a Sakura, y le sonrío de forma socarrona.

- Cuídate rosadita. –Kisame posa su mano sobre su cabeza y le revuelve el cabello.

- Tu también… espero verte pronto. –Sakura le sonríe amigable.

- Así será.

Kisame corrió para darle alcance a Sasuke y comenzar a interrogarlo respecto a lo que hizo con Sakura, mas el pelinegro intento ignorarlo, aunque ese sonrojo en sus mejillas hacían que la pervertida mente del azulino recree cosas de lo que ese pelinegro hermano de Itachi hizo con su rosadita.

Los demás se quedaron viendo por donde esos tres se van, Sakura y Kakashi teniendo una mirada triste, pero manteniendo la esperanza de pronto volverlos a ver, en especial la menor.

Kakashi poso su mano derecha encima de la cabeza de Sakura y esta volteo a él viendo como su sensei tiene el ojo cerrados en señal de estar sonriendo, por lo que ella le sonrío también.

- Tsunade-sama. –la pelinegra mira a la rubia, y esta le sonríe levemente.

- Sakura. –la peli-rosa voltea hacia la rubia ante su llamado. –Prometí entrenarte, pero aun no me siento preparada para regresar a Konoha.

- Entiendo. –Sakura le sonríe levemente, aunque sus ojos muestran tristeza al saber que esta es la despedida con la rubia.

- ¿Qué te parece si te vienes conmigo?

Tanto Sakura como Kakashi ensancharon los ojos mostrando sorpresa, mientras que la rubia y pelinegra sonríen de oreja a oreja y Jiraiya niega divertido sabiendo que su amiga se encariño con la peli-rosa.

- ¿Habla enserio? –pregunta sorprendida.

- Si… estoy segura que si Kakashi le explica al tercero entenderá. Si vienes conmigo no solo te entrenare sino también te ayudare a distraerte para que no pienses tanto en ese niñato… incluso te mostrare el mundo para que te des cuenta que hay mas muchachos mucho mas guapos. –dice divertida haciendo a Sakura sonreír divertida.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? –Sakura mira al peli-plata como pidiéndole su opinión con la mirada.

- Es tu decisión Sakura. –los ojos de Kakashi se cierran nuevamente en señal de estar sonriendo bajo su mascara y Sakura asintió para después regresar su mirada a la rubia.

- Acepto. –una gran sonrisa adorna su rostro, y la rubia se mostro orgullosa por su respuesta.

- Naruto va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando despierte. –dice divertido Kakashi.

- Despídame de él sensei, y dígale que pronto nos reuniremos todos nuevamente.

- Lo hare, pero igual hará un lio e intentara ir a buscarlos… ya lo conoces. –Kakashi se muestra más divertido mientras que Sakura sonríe nerviosa sabiendo que es verdad.

- No se preocupen, yo me encargo de eso. –todos dirigen su mirada a Jiraiya viéndolo sonreír divertido. –Me lo llevare conmigo para entrenarlo, después de todo algún día seria su maestro y creo que el momento es ahora, además pienso que con entrenamientos se distraerá y podrá esperar hasta que llegue el día en que se reúna con su equipo nuevamente.

- Creo que me resigno a perder mi equipo por un tiempo. –dice divertido Kakashi, sintiéndose triste, después de todo se ha encariñado, pero a la vez se siente orgulloso porque sus alumnos siendo tan pequeños hayan encontrado su verdadero camino ninja.

- Tres años. –Jiraiya le sonríe a Kakashi. –Solo mantengámoslos fuera de su aldea tres años. –el peliblanco mira a su compañera de equipo.

- Me parece bien… tres años son suficientes para prepararme mentalmente para regresar a Konoha. –La rubia también sonríe amigable.

- Tres años serán. –Kakashi les sonríe levemente a los sannin. –Y no te apures que también se lo diré a tus padres. –Kakashi mira a Sakura que asintió sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

* * *

En el presente o futuro:

Como todos los días cuando tiene algo de tiempo libre se encuentra Kakashi dentro de la cueva, sentado en una roca que esta frente al portal.

El peli-plata lee con tranquilidad su preciada novela, el fuego de la hoguera que prende enfrente de él le da luz y calor en esa oscura y fría cueva.

Pakku esta a su lado acostado, mirando algo aburrido el fuego. Desde que los chicos viajaron por el tiempo ha pasado un mes, y Kakashi suele invocarlo para que le haga compañía cuando va a ese lugar.

- Ahora no vino la alumna de Sakura. –Pakku mira al ninja copy.

- Al parecer se ha enfermado, lleva días sintiéndose mal y seguramente Neji no la dejo venir. La ha de haber obligado a estar en la cama, ya sabes los sobreprotector que es con ella. –dice indiferente, sin despegar su vista del libro. –Pero aun no es de noche, esa niña seguro se las arreglara para escapársele a Neji y venir aquí un rato, para que luego aparezca Neji y se la lleve a rastras como ha pasado esta ultima semana. –a Pakku le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Una potente luz hizo que ambos alcen su mirada hacia el portal viendo que proviene de él por lo que rápidamente se ponen de pie. Kakashi guarda su novela en su porta-kunai y se pone en posición de pelea, no sabe quien saldrá de ahí, pero una parte d él se siente ansiosa esperando que sean sus alumnos.

- ¡Pero tenias que besar al mini dobe, Sakura!

- Admítelo teme, soy irresistible… tanto que Sakura-chan no se pudo resistir a mis encantos.

- ¡Tu cállate dobe!

- ¡A mi tu no me callas teme!

Al oír sus voces Kakashi relajo su postura y su ojo mostro felicidad mientras que Pakku le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

Los dos ven como traspasando el portal salen Sakura con expresión de fastidio, a cada uno de sus lados Sasuke y Naruto, los cuales se fulminan con la mirada mientras pelan los dientes.

Cuando atraviesan completamente el portal la luz desapareció.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa!

Naruto y Sasuke dejan de fulminarse con la mirada, y al igual que Sakura alzan la mirada viendo a su sensei que tiene su ojo cerrado en señal de estar sonriendo bajo la mascara.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclama feliz Sakua saltando y abrazando a su sensei, quien la recibió gustoso en sus brazos.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua y fulmina con la mirada a Kakashi.

- ¡Oh vamos Teme! Es Kakashi-sensei. –Naruto lo mira divertido.

- Porque es él me enoja más. –dice entre dientes haciendo que el rubio amplié su sonrisa.

Kakashi y Sakura rompen el abrazo, y se sonríen amigables, luego el peli-plata dirige su mirada a sus otros dos alumnos, divirtiéndose al ver al mirada asesina de Sasuke que va dirigida a él, sabe que lo mira así porque esta celoso, pero luego lo molestara con eso, que al cabo hay tiempo.

- ¿Y ustedes no me abrazan? –pregunta divertido, alzando sus brazos a sus costados como esperando el abrazo.

- Jodete. –Sasuke afila más su mirada.

- ¡Sensei! –los ojos del rubio se aguadan conmovido y abre sus brazos dispuesto a ir a abrazarlo.

- Amm… cambie de opinión, no me gusta que los hombres me abracen. –Kakashi deja caer sus brazos a sus costados.

El rubio detuvo su carrera a medio camino, y se puso en cuclillas para después formar círculos en el suelo con sus dedos mientras una luz celestial lo rodea.

Sasuke lo mira con burla y Sakura sonríe divertida mientras que Kakashi lo mira burlón y Pakku niega resignado.

- ¿Sensei donde esta Hikaru? ¿Cuántas cosas han cambiado? ¿Dónde esta Tsunade-shishou? ¿Jiraiya-sama esta aquí? ¿Ya se sabe todo referente a Itachi y se le dejo regresar aquí? –Sakura lo mira ansiosa y Kakashi se extraña por cada una de las preguntas de ella.

- Hikaru supongo que esta en la casa de Neji… a decir verdad las cosas no han cambiado, no mucho… ¿acaso hicieron algo para que cambiaran? –Kakashi alza su ceja mostrando extrañeza al ver que sus tres alumnos ensanchan los ojos.

- ¿Todo sigue igual? –la voz de Sakura se quebró un poco.

- No sé a que te refieres con si sigue igual. –Kakashi la mira serio.

- Shishou… ella…

- Sigue donde mismo. –Kakashi la mira con tristeza, entendiendo a que se refiere y comprendiendo muchas cosas.

Sakura comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la cueva.

- ¡Sakura! –Sasuke aprieta sus puños con fuerza y también correr, siguiéndola.

Naruto sonrío con tristeza, y se puso de pie rápidamente para después correr hacia donde sus dos amigos se fueron.

- ¿Qué paso Kakashi? –Pakku mira curioso al peli-plata.

- Seguramente ellos hicieron algunos cambios para que la historia cambie… o al menos cambien algunas cosas, pero no lo consiguieron. –dice serio, mirando por donde sus alumnos se fueron.

- Pero si hicieron cambios en el pasado, nuestra historia debió cambiar, o al menos en algo.

- Tal vez las cosas no funcionan así. –Kakashi mira serio a Pakku que en su mirada deja ver que no entiende bien de lo que habla. –Pakku por favor ve a buscar a Hikaru. Seguro se pondrá feliz al saber que Sakura regreso. –el perro asintió.

* * *

El cielo esta anaranjado debido a que comienza a ocultarse el sol. Frente a la roca de los caídos está Sakura mirando el nombre de Tsunade grabado en la piedra; a su derecha esta Naruto quien mira el nombre de Jiraiya grabado alado del de la rubia, y al lado izquierdo esta Sasuke quien mira serio el nombre de Itachi grabado ahí también, sabia que seguramente Kakashi mando a que lo graben ahí hace tiempo, ya que la ultima vez que estuvo en la aldea no estaba ese nombre ahí.

Los ojos de los tres muestran decepción y tristeza, aunque los de Sasuke no la reflejan tanto.

- ¿Por qué no cambio nada la historia si hicimos muchos cambios en el pasado? –los ojos de Sakura empiezan a aguadarse, y salir lagrimas de ellos.

- No lo sé. –Sasuke la mira serio.

Sakura no resistiéndolo más lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y Sasuke le acaricio la espalda en son de consuelo, sintiendo como las lagrimas de ella mojan su ropa y como el cuerpo que abraza tiene leves espasmos.

Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza, siente sus ojos arder y se ven enrojecidos donde se contiene las ganas de llorar.

- El pasado y el presente son dimensiones diferentes.

Sasuke y Naruto voltean mientras que Sakura se separa de Sasuke para voltear también y ver a Kakashi que los mira con seriedad.

- Al ser dimensiones diferentes, los cambios que hubo en el pasado al que viajaron no afectaron nuestra época, solo afectaron la dimensión de esa época… eso es lo que pienso yo. –dice serio.

- ¿Lo que intenta decirnos es que nuestra dimensión siguió igual, sin ningún cambio, pero el futuro de nosotros en esa dimensión si cambio? –pregunta seria Sakura.

- Probablemente. –el ojo de Kakashi se cierra en señal de estar sonriendo.

- Al menos el futuro de ellos cambio. –Naruto le sonríe amigable a sus amigos. –Eso ya es ganancia.

- Tienes razón. –Sakura sonríe levemente, pero al igual que los ojos de su rubio amigo muestran tristeza. –Al menos convivimos con shishou, Jiraiya-sama e Itachi en esa época.

- ¡Así es! –exclama enérgico el rubio.

- ¡Sensei!

Kakashi voltea y los demás alzan la mirada viendo a Hikaru correr hacia ellos, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- ¡Espera Hikaru! ¡Recuerda que estas enferma, tomate las cosas con más calma! –grita molesto Neji quien corre atrás de ella, a la par con Pakku.

Hikaru no le hizo caso a Neji, al contrario, acelero su paso y cuando llego a Sakura se le echo a los brazos y esta la recibió gustosa, sonriendo levemente. Naruto al ver lo feliz que están esas dos por verse no pudo evitar sonriera feliz al igual que Kakashi, en cuanto Sasuke simplemente las miro.

- ¡Te extrañe tanto sensei, ya se me hacia que no regresabas! –Hikaru se separa de Sakura un poco.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura hacen una mueca de asco al ver que cascadas de mocos salen de la nariz de la chica que llora como bebé.

- Yo también te extrañe Hikaru, pero límpiate la nariz. –dice asqueada Sakura.

- Lo siento. Es que tengo gripe. –dice apenada, mientras se rasca la nuca con una de sus manos.

- Eso te pasa por quedarte dormida en esa cueva sin llevar cobijas. –dice con fastidio Neji que ya esta alado de Hikaru y le pasa un pañuelo para que se limpie los mocos. –Además que no guardas reposo, agradece que ya no te da fiebre.

- Ya pareces disco rayado, me la pasas diciendo eso. –Hikaru se suena las narices haciendo que todos hagan mueca de asco.

- No te lo diría si te cuidaras más. Me voy de misión por un día y te encuentro dormida ahí, y con gripa. –Neji cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, mostrándose furioso.

- Ya Neji, pareces su papá. –dice Naruto con fastidio, sintiendo pena por la pobre chica. –Ni Sakura que es su maestra la regaña. –Hikaru asintió dándole la razón, sintiéndose agradecida porque alguien la apoye.

- Además si Hika-chan se la pasaba en la cueva es porque estaba preocupada por Sakura. –Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

Neji fulmina con la mirada a Naruto y Kakashi porque se metan donde nadie los llama, mientras que Sakura mira conmovida a su alumna y esta la mira como cachorro bajo la lluvia.

- Ustedes no se metan.

- Sakurita te tengo una buena noticia, Neji es novio de tu alumna y ella ya vive con él, incluso Hiashi ya la conoce. –dice Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa.

A Hikaru se le sonrojaron las mejillas. Naruto mira sorprendido a Neji, Sasuke lo mira como si fuera un pedófilo y Neji lo fulmina con la mirada, pero deja de fulminarlo con la mirada cuando siente la fría mirada de Sakura.

- Que sean novios lo paso, pero viven juntos. –dice tétrica Sakura, y enserio Neji sintió miedo.

- Pero en habitaciones separadas. –Neji tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha por mostrarse cobarde al mentirle.

- No es cierto, acuérdate que desde que me quitaste mi pureza dormimos en la misma habitación. –dice con "inocencia" Hikaru.

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke acomodan mejor su postura, algo les dice que esto se pondrá bueno.

En cuanto Neji jamás se sintió tan intimidado por una mirada, enserio que no pensó que Sakura fuera celosa con su alumna.

- Neji al menos te hubieras esperado un poco. Hikaru es una mocosa que no se sabe cuidar ni ella misma. –grita furiosa Sakura.

- Oye. –exclama indignada Hikaru.

- ¡Hikaru aun tiene mucho que entrenar, apenas tiene quince años!... ¡Que tal si me la dejaste preñada! –grita fuera de si Sakura. – ¡Le arruinas su entrenamiento y su vida! –Sakura tiene mirada de psicópata apunto de llegar a su limite.

- Oye sensei estas exagerando. –dice Hikaru con seriedad. –Yo no estoy preñada.

- ¿Te has cuidado? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada, y la entrecierra más al ver que Hikaru sonríe nerviosa. – ¿La has cuidado? –Sakura mira furiosa a Neji.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. –dice serio Neji, no le revelara a nadie su intimidad con su novia ya de por si saben mucho gracias a su querida noviecita.

Sakura baja la mirada y posa su mano en el vientre de Hikaru que baja la mirada mirando la mano de su sensei curiosa, nota como chakra verde rodea la mano de su sensei.

- Ya decía yo. –dice tétrica Sakura.

- ¿Qué decías sensei? –Hikaru la mira curiosa.

- ¡No la cuidaste Hyuga! –Sakura alza la mirada furiosa, haciendo que Neji se estremezca del mido. – ¡Me la has preñado!

- ¡¿Qué? –exclaman sorprendidos Hikaru y Neji teniendo la mandíbula desencajada, enserio que el par de idiotas no se lo esperaron… vale ninguno se protegió, pero… ok, es mas que probable que eso pase si follan como conejos y sin protegerse.

Kakashi se contuvo las ganas de soltar la carcajada, enserio se lo esperaba de Hikaru, pero no pensó que Neji fuera tan idiota como para no protegerse. Sasuke mira a Neji como si fuera un idiota pedófilo, ahora el pendejo tendrá un hijo de una mocosa, ósea dos mocosos que cuidar. Naruto forma una perfecta "O" con su boca, sus ojos están ensanchados y tiene sus manos en sus mejillas mientras que Pakku se rasca la oreja con una de sus patas.

Hikaru se deja caer de rodillas, teniendo su mirada perdida.

- Más te vale que te hagas responsable Hyuga. –dice amenazante Sakura.

- Me casare con ella. –dice firme, la idea no le desagrada, total solo adelanta planes y ya.

- Que bueno oír eso…. ahora. –Sakura se truena los dedos de forma amenazante y Neji se alejo un par de pasos temeroso. –Los hombres pervertidos tienen que pagar el portarse mal con las alumnas de sus amigas. –dice tétrica. –Naruto y Sasuke agárrenmelo.

Neji que intentaba huir ya no puede debido que Naruto y Sasuke están en cada uno de sus lados deteniéndolo de los brazos evitando que escape.

- _(Estoy jodido)_ –la frente de Neji se sombrea de negro y se contiene para no orinarse en los pantalones al ver a Sakura.

- Se lo merece por pedófilo pervertido. –dice divertido Kakashi quien borra su sonrisa y hace muecas de dolor, pero sus ojos muestran diversión.

Pakku se tapa los ojos con una patita para no ver la masacre mientras que Hikaru sale del shock al oir los gritos de nenaza que se esta aventando su novio.

- ¡Sensei me lo vas a matar! ¡Dejaras a mi hijo sin padre! –exclama horrorizada.

- No lo matare solo le daré una lección para que nunca lo olvide. –dice tétrica Sakura sin dejar de golpear al pobre Neji.

Sasuke y Naruto sueltan a Neji, saben que el pobre ya no podrá huir y lo miran con lastima, pero pensando que se lo merece por meterse con una menor que apenas y sabe limpiarse el trasero.

**Fin **

**y yego el fin de sta historia... naaa, les traere epilogos, seran dos, uno de kada epoka jajajajaja, asi ke esperenlos **

**espero ke les haya gustado el kap, en especial la pelea, la vdd no soy muy buena para describir peleas, y no andaba inspirada, pero mi keridicima imouto kao-chan me ayudo con la parte d la pelea, la pelea fue obra de ella (claro, agregue unos dialogos XD) en lo personal ame la pelea, mi imouto se lucio *o***

**imouto este kap te lo dedico**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	26. Epilogo I

**Epilogo I**

Hyuga Hanabi cuenta con veinte años de edad, es una chica hermosa y muy habilidosa. Es seria, incluso algo tímida y es una de las mejores ninjas de su clan.

En este momento Hanabi, la cual se muestra apurada y nerviosa en su expresión va corriendo por las calles de la aldea. La chica viste igual como lo hacia su hermana Hinata cuando tenia quince años, aunque no lo demuestre mucho la admira y el vestirse como ella es símbolo de ellos.

Hanabi voltea sobre su hombro mientras corre, pero no ve a la persona que debería ir atrás de ella siguiéndola, por lo que detiene su paso preocupada.

En eso se ve a Sakura doblar la esquina, a la peli-rosa se le ve agitada, sudada y se nota lo mucho que le cuesta correr, y es lo más normal del mundo que se te haga pesado correr cuando tienes una gran pansa de cinco meses de embarazo.

La peli-rosa lleva puesta unos mallones negro y una blusa estilo vestido que le llega a mediación del muslo, es de color rojo. Su cabello lo tiene largo y lo lleva suelto, usando su banda ninja como diadema.

- ¡Sakura-san apúrese, Hikaru había roto la fuente cuando salí! –la peli-azul le habla de forma respetuosa, pero se le ve preocupada en su mirada, y no es para mas, después de todo la esposa de su primo esta por dar a luz, y pues le cae bien la prima.

- ¡Que voy lo más rápido que puedo, pero intenta correr estando embarazada! –dice con reproche Sakura haciendo a Hanabi sonreír nerviosa.

- Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa. –Hanabi marca más su sonrisa.

- Te he dicho que no te esfuerces mucho.

Hanabi alza la mirada y Sakura detiene su carrera, volteando sobre su hombro viendo a Sasuke que la mira serio y tiene sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

El pelinegro viste un pantalón color verde oscuro, una playera ceñida y sin mangas de color negra, encima un chaleco junnin que tiene el símbolo de su clan en grande en la parte de atrás. Su banda ninja la lleva amarrada en la frente. Sus sandalias son de color celestes y su estuche de armas lo lleva amarrado en su brazo izquierdo.

- Y yo te he dicho que estoy embarazada, no invalida. –Sakura afila su mirada.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio, cada que ella menciona lo de su embarazo lo fulmina con la mirada echándole la culpa de su estado.

- Ya supéralo Sakura, sabes bien que yo nunca me protegía.

Hanabi se sonrojo, sintiéndose apenada por oír eso.

- Sigo firme con que todo es tu culpa Uchiha. Yo me cuidaba, ese té nuca falla y que coincidencia que hace cinco meses salgo embarazada y es aun más grande la coincidencia que en ese tiempo me pidieras hijos y es mucho más grande la coincidencia que hace cinco meses descubrieras como me cuido. –Sakura entrecierra su mirada, mirándolo de forma analítica.

- ¿Piensas que cambie las hierbas del té por unas que tienen un sabor y olor muy parecido pero no sirven para nada más que para hacerse té? –Sasuke se muestra indignado ante la idea.

- Si. –dice con seguridad.

- No, pues me conoces bien. –una sonrisa ladina adorna el rostro del Uchiha.

- ¡Al fin lo admites! –Sakura lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- Ano… –los dos voltean hacia Hanabi que los mira nerviosa. –Hikaru esta en labor de parto. —Sakura ensancha los ojos recordando eso.

- Ni creas que te salvas de esta Uchiha, ya luego me encargare de hacerte pagar porque me embaraces antes del matrimonio. –dice amenazante.

- Como sea. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia. –Por cierto ya llevaron a casa la ropa que te mande a hacer, ya toda tiene el estampado de mi clan. Cuando nuestro hijo nazca mando a hacer la de él.

- ¡Que no usare esa ropa hasta que me case! –exclama firme, harta de decirle lo mismo cada que saca el tema de la ropa.

- Mujer que no creo en el matrimonio. –Sasuke rodo los ojos, cansado de decirle lo mismo cada que sale el tema.

- Pues yo si y me quiero casar de blanco.

- ¿De blanco? –Sasuke mira con burla la gran panza de embarazo de la peli-rosa. –El blanco es símbolo de pureza y bueno Sakura tu ya no eres para nada pura. –la mirada de Sasuke mostro más burla.

- Sasuke-kun. –dice amenazante y Sasuke amplia su sonrisa ladina.

- Eto… Hikaru. –habla Hanabi nuevamente.

- ¡Ya no me distraigas Uchiha! –exclama molesta dispuesta a seguir su carrera hacia la casa de Neji.

- Yo te llevo, que si vas corriendo nuca llegas.

- ¿Y de quien crees que es la culpa? –Sakura lo mira furiosa.

- Hikaru. –Hanabi se muestra cansada de que esos dos olviden a la pobre de su prima política que esta apunto de parir.

- ¡Apúrate Uchiha que el hijo de mi alumna esta por nacer y yo debo ayudarla a traerlo al mundo! –ordena con firmeza Sakura.

Sasuke suspira resignado y se acerca a la peli-rosa para cargarla y poder llevarla a la casa de Neji. Hanabi suspiro aliviada al ver que esos dos finalmente se pondrán serios con lo de su prima política en labor de parto, y sabe que ahora que Sasuke lleva a Sakura será más rápido porque podrán ir saltando los tejados.

* * *

Sentados en una de las bancas del parque se encuentran Kakashi y Naruto. El peli-plata no ha cambiado su forma de vestir y no importa, se sigue viendo tan papote como siempre. En cuanto el rubio ahora viste un pantalón negro con franjas naranjas en los lados, una playera ceñida de color negra y encima un chaleco junnin que en la parte de atrás tiene bordado un espiral. Sus sandalias son celestes y su estuche de armas lo lleva amarrado en su muslo derecho. Su banda ninja como siempre la lleva amarrada en su frente.

- Setenta y dos. –una sonrisa torcida adorna el rostro del rubio que mira de forma pervertida las bubis de la chica castaña que pasa frente a ellos.

- ¿Seguro? Yo le calculo un sesenta. –dice el ninja copy también mirándole las bubis a la chica que pasa por ahí no dándose cuenta de nada. –fíjate bien y nota el relleno de sus sostén.

El rubio entrecierra más la mirada, para después mostrarse sorprendido.

- ¡Tiene razón sensei! –exclama admirado por su buen ojo. –No cabe duda que siempre me esta enseñando cosas nuevas. –el rubio mira a su sensei como su ídolo y este sonríe de forma torcida.

- Naruto créeme que adoro estos momentos que paso contigo. No hay nada mejor que mirar los senos de lindas mujeres en compañía de tu alumno y calcular medidas. –el rubio lo mira alagado y asintió dándole la razón. –Pero te recuerdo que desde hace dos meses tienes novia… ¿no se enoja porque tengas este grandioso hobby?

- Lo que Hinata-chan no ve no le hace daño. –dice de forma heroica. –Además yo no le digo nada porque ella va de compras con Kurenai-sensei, que ella no se queje porque paso una divertida tarde con mi sensei en el parque.

- ¿Oíste Hinata? No te quejes. –Kakashi sonríe a la persona que esta alado del rubio el cual voltea temeroso viendo a Hinata siendo rodeada por un aura asesina.

- ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te vez Hinata-chan? –el rubio sonríe nervioso pero su comentario solo hizo que la peli-azul se le alcen los cabellos ante el incremento de su aura de batalla.

- No hay comparación entre salir de compras con tu sensei a mirar senos de mujeres con tu sensei. –dice tétrica la Hyuga.

- Tanto trabajo que te costo que acepte ser tu novia y ya la andas cagando Naruto… no deberías andar viendo los senos de otras a escondidas de tu novia –dice con reproche Kakashi.

- Ja ja ja que sensei tan gracioso, no ha cambiado en nada… adoro su humor. –el rubio le palmea el hombro a Kakashi mientras marca mas su sonrisa nerviosa y lo mira suplicante porque no diga nada mas que haga enojar más a su novia. –No le hagas caso a Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan, solo bromea, en verdad ya sabíamos que estabas aquí y ambos te jugábamos un pequeño chascarrillo.

- ¿Enserio? –pregunta sorprendido Kakashi, mostrando inocencia que el rubio sabe que es falsa.

- Ya deje de jugar sensei, que Hinata-chan se lo tomara enserio. –el rubio lo mira más suplicante mientras su sonrisa nerviosa se marca más. –_(Por favor sensei ya cállese. Hinata-chan no me ha dejado llegar a otro nivel con ella, apenas y me deja darle besitos y tomarla de la mano, si usted no se calla me dejara en abstinencia por siglos… ¡ah! Y me molera a golpes)_ –obviamente le apura más no tener sexo a que lo golpeen ¡total!, tiene el chakra del kyubi que lo ayuda a sanar rápido.

- Yo no estoy jugando. –el ojito de Kakashi parpadea mostrando más inocencia, como si no supiera de lo que habla su alumno.

- _(Jodido y sentenciado)_ –el rubio mira temeroso a su novia, casi zurrándose en los pantalones al ver la mirada de ella.

- Y luego te quejas porque no te dejo llegar a otro nivel. –dice tétrica. – ¡Sino lo hago es porque te conozco maldito pervertido! –Hinata comienza a tronarse los dedos para más miedo del rubio.

Kakashi se aleja un poco para que no le den un golpe por accidente y se acomoda mejor para ver como Hinata se surte al rubio que ahora chilla como nenita.

- _(Es sorprendente como la tierna y tímida Hinata pasa a ser una bestia salvaje cuando se enoja… comienzo a pensar que a Naruto le gustan las mujeres de carácter fuerte que lo agarren a fregazos… me salió masoquista)_ –Kakashi niega divertido bajo su mascara.

- Yo que te buscaba para decirte que el hijo de Neji esta por nacer y mira con lo que me encuentro… enserio que no sé que te vi. –dice furiosa mientras da media vuelta y toma de una pata al mallugado rubio que esta ahora inconsciente viendo Hinatas encima de su cabeza, y se lo lleva arrastrando a la casa de su primo.

- El primer hijo de Neji… esto no me lo pierdo. –Kakashi se pone de pie dispuesto a seguirlos, ansia ver a Neji muriéndose de los nervios mientras espera el nacimiento de su hijo o hija.

* * *

En el pasillo que esta afuera de la habitación principal de la mansión secundaria de los Hyuga se encuentra Sasuke recargado en la pared, tiene sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, en toda una pose chula que muestra absoluta tranquilidad.

Sentado en una silla que fue colocada ahí cerca se encuentra Hiashi quien tiene sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, se le ve tranquilo al no ser por su pie derecho que golpetea el suelo mostrando impaciencia.

Neji esta parado alado de su tío, esta recargado en la pared y tienes su brazos cruzados, su pie derecho golpetea el suelo con impaciencia y mira la puerta de la habitación de forma penetrante, como si con verla hiciera que se abriera de pronto. En el dedo anular del Hyuga se logra apreciar un anillo de bodas, dejando en claro que ya tiene la soga y bien puesta.

Y la puerta se abrió dejando oír los gritos de Hikaru que hacen parecer como si se estuviera muriendo cosa que asusto mas a Neji e hizo que los otros dos varones abran los ojos solo para ver a Hanabi con cara de susto, cargando una palangana llena de agua ya fría.

- ¡Hanabi cierra la puerta! –se oye el grito de Sakura desde adentro de la habitación. – ¡Y apúrate con esa agua!... ¡y tu mocosa deja de gritar!

- ¡Pero me duele!

- ¡Eso hubieras pensado antes de abrirle las piernas al Hyuga!

- ¡Ya te veré a ti cuando una sandia intente salir por la abertura de un limón!... ¡cuatro meses mas sensei, cuatro meses más y estarás en mi lugar!

A los varones que esperan les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Hanabi rápidamente cerró la puerta y corrió para ir por más agua tibia.

- _(Hinata llega rápido… Shizune-san y yo ya no aguantamos estar ahí)_ –Hanabi llora internamente, con lo que esta viendo en esa habitación se le quitaron las ganas de tener hijos algún día.

Al oírse unos pasos chocar contra el piso de madera los tres varones miran a donde provienen viendo a Naruto_—quien ya el chakra del kyubi sano sus heridas—_, Hinata y Kakashi correr hacia donde están ellos.

- ¡Falta poco para que seas papi! –dice amigable el rubio, acercándose a Neji y palmeándole un hombro notando lo tenso que se encuentra el castaño que lo miro como psicópata, haciendo sonreír nervioso al rubio.

- ¿Cómo va todo Neji-kun? –Hinata mira preocupada a su primo, notando en su mirada de psicópata lo angustiado que esta.

Neji se endereza y descruza sus brazos, para después caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla un poco.

- ¡Maldito Neji, después de esto no me vuelves a tocar cabrón!... ¡me parto en dos sensei!

- ¡Cállate mocosa! ¡¿Cómo no dijiste eso cuando ese Hyuga te follo?

- ¡Me sedujo bajo engaños! ¡Fui victima de las circunstancia!... ¡y también es tu culpa sensei, me dejaste sola en sus pervertidas manos!

- ¡No me cargues el muerto mocosa que yo no te abrí las piernas, tu solita las abriste!

Neji cierra nuevamente la puerta y regresa a su lugar, retomando la postura que tenia.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los demás al ver que ahí adentro más que parecer una recamara donde se esta realizando un parto, parece una pelea entre la preñada y la que la esta ayudando a traer al mundo al chamaco.

Se vuelven a oír unos pasos chocar contra la madera de forma acelerada haciendo que volteen viendo a una apurada Hanabi correr hacia ellos llevando en manos una palangana con agua a la cual le sale algo de vapor.

Hanabi al ver a su hermana mayor se detiene frente a ella y la mira suplicante.

- ¡Entra conmigo Hinata-onee-sama! –suplica haciendo a Hinata sonreír nerviosa.

- Vamos Hinata-chan entra y ayúdalas, así te vas preparando para cuando tengamos hijos. –el rubio le sonríe amigable y Hinata se le sonrojan las mejillas mientras que Hiashi abre los ojos para mirar al rubio como diciéndole: "embarázala antes de que se casen y te corto las bolas"

- Si sigo contigo dudo tener hijos. –dice entre dientes Hinata. –Vamos Hanabi. –la mencionada mira emocionada a su hermana mayor al ver que si entrara con ella.

Ambas caminan hacia la habitación ignorando al rubio que quedo echo piedra al saber que ese comentario que le dirigió a él su novia significaba un "dudo pasar tercer nivel contigo maldito pervertido". Hiashi y Kakashi lo miraron con burla, el primero satisfecho porque el rubio sea tan idiota que haga que su retoña no confíen en él para entregarle su pureza y el segundo pues nada mas por mamón. En cuanto Sasuke mira a su amigo como si fuera un moco seco pegado en la pared, ahí solo y sin sexo.

- ¡Sensei al menos dime que ya va saliendo!

- ¡Sigue pujando Hikaru, que aun no sale nada!

Hinabi y Hinata se adentran a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si ya no dejando oír nada.

- Esto va para largo… he oído que los partos duran horas. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez. – ¿Cuánto lleva así?

- Diez minutos. –dice indiferente Sasuke.

Kakashi y Naruto desencajan la mandíbula, si Hanabi quedo así de traumada con diez minutos, Neji esta al borde de la loquera con eso no quieren ni imaginarse como quedaran cuando el Hyuguita nazca.

* * *

Ya pasaron varias horas y Sasuke tiene expresión de fastidio, la puerta y las paredes ya no son suficientes para retener los gritos de dolor de la mocosa, ya los oye y la última hora se han intensificado, razón por la que le duele la cabeza.

Hiashi ya mando a pedir unas aspirinas, la verdad aunque esta impaciente la mocosa tiene buenos pulmones y ya le duele la cabeza con tanto griterío.

Kakashi fue listo y desde que se empezaron a oír los gritos se puso tapones en los oídos, así que esta de lo más relajado leyendo su preciada novela.

Naruto mira asustado hacia la puerta de la habitación, esos gritos que provienen de ahí no son normales, parece como si estuvieran torturando a alguien y la verdad se oyen tan aterradores que siente que esta viendo una película de terror.

El rubio dirige su asustada mirada a Neji, y la verdad sintió lastima, el pobre esta todo sudoroso, despeinado, ya que cada dos por tres se jala el cabello y tiene mirada de psicópata en serie, enserio que la mirada de psicópata desquiciado que pone Sasuke en sus momentos de sadismo cuando pelea con los enemigos se queda corta con la mirada de desquiciado que tiene Neji ahora.

- _(Definitivo: estoy muy joven para ser padre. –_el rubio asintió dándose la razón a si mismo y comenzando a pensar que su sensei Kakashi es muy inteligente, ese no se le conocen hijos, ya sea porque no los tiene o no los reconoce, cual quiera que sea la razón sin duda siempre aprende de su sabiduría. –_Pobre teme, solito te jodiste…. Mira que incluso hacer que se embarace cambiándole las hierbitas, solito cavaste tu tumba, solo espero no tener remordimientos por haberte ayudando a conseguir esas hiervas con las que suplantaste las de Sakura-chan, fuimos hasta la arena por ellas… ¡na! La verdad disfrutare verte)_ –Naruto sonrío de forma zorruna, ansiando que esos cuatro meses que quedan pasen volando.

Un potente llanto de un infante hizo que los varones miren sorprendidos a la puerta.

- Ya…

- Nació. –Kakashi se quita los tapones y termina divertido la frase del castaño que mira como idiota la puerta mientras tiene la mandíbula desencajada. – ¡Felicidades ya eres papá! –el peli-plata le palmea el hombro derecho.

- ¡Si felicidades papi Hyuga! –Naruto le sonríe de forma zorruna divirtiéndose ante la expresión de Neji, enserio que se lamenta no traer cámara para tomarle foto.

- Demasiado tarde, ya lo perdimos. –Sasuke truena dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha frente al rostro de Neji para ver si así reacciona, pero el castaño ni parpadeo.

Hiashi al ver la cara de pendejo de su sobrino sintió pena ajena, y agradeció que su hermano gemelo haya muerto para que no soporte la vergüenza de ver a su hijo con esa expresión.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hinata y Shizune, ambas con expresión de cansancio sosteniendo unas palanganas con agua manchada de sangre.

Como si con abrir la puerta hubiera encendido un interruptor Neji reacción y se acerco a ellas para pasar a la habitación, pero ambas le obstruyeron el paso.

- Espera Neji-kun necesitan limpiarlos. –dice con compresión Hinata, entendiendo su impaciencia. –Sakura-san y Hanabi-chan se están encargando de eso.

- ¡Eso no importa dattebayo! ¡Lo que importa es que fue! La curiosidad me carcome. –el rubio mira impaciente a Hinata mientras los demás varones se muestran curiosos, también quieren saber que fue.

- ¡Fue niña! –Hinana le sonríe divertida a su primo.

- Felicidades papá ahora no solo tienes que cuidar que un mocoso no te quite la esposa, sino también debes cuidar que otro mocoso no te quite la hija. –Kakashi le palmea divertido uno de sus hombros, el condenado rápidamente se coloco alado de él para joderlo.

Neji siente que le va a dar el babido, ahora tiene que cuidar de dos mocosas, y los demás lo miran con lastima, pero sabiendo que se lo merece por andar de pedófilo.

* * *

Neji entro en la habitación ya que sus primas le dijeron que ya podía entrar. Nada más cerrando la puerta tras de si y Sakura apareció frente de él y le sonrío amigable.

- ¡Felicidades, tienes una hija muy linda!

Neji hace una leve asentimiento de cabeza en forma de agradecimiento, desde que Sakura le dio la paliza de su vida cuando se enteraron que serian padres la respeta más, ya no la quiere hacer enojar, de hecho duro un par de meses traumado debido a esa paliza que ni sus peores enemigos le han dado.

- Hanabi y Hinata me dijeron que no le han avisado a tus amigos… ¿quieres que lo haga?

- No. –ni loco, la verdad no esta de ganas para aguantar a Lee y sus loqueras.

- Entiendo. –Sakura sonríe divertida, sabiendo la razón por la que no los quiere ver ahorita. –Bueno los dejo… Hikaru esta algo cansada, pero sigue despierta.

Neji asintió. Sakura pasó a su lado saliendo de la gran habitación y Neji camino, adentrándose más en la habitación.

Hikaru esta sentada en e tufon, lleva puesto un kimono blanco, su largo cabello lo tiene amarrado en una coleta baja que la lleva de lado. Se le ve cansada, pálida y algo ojerosa. Una cobija blanca le tapa las piernas y sobre estas esta encima un bulto envuelto con un cobija blanca, bulto el cual la peli-morada le hace muecas graciosas.

- Hikaru.

La peli-morada alza la mirada viendo a Neji y sonríe divertida al verlo dudoso en acercarse.

- Tu hija desea conocerte Neji-kun. –Hikaru le sonríe amigable haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa adorne el rostro del castaño.

Neji camino hacia ellas, y se sentó alado de Hikaru para poder observar a su hija y quedo maravillado con lo que vio. La pequeña tiene facciones muy lindas y angelicales, su cabecita es adornada por bastante cabello corto del mismo color que Hikaru y tiene grandes ojos color perla.

- Yo digo que a no ser por los ojos se parece a mi… ¿tu que dices? –Hikaru mira curiosa a Neji.

- Pienso igual. –Neji dirige su mano hacia el rostro de su hija y con la yema de uno de sus dedos le acaricia la sonrojada mejilla. –Solo espero que no sea tan inquieta como tu.

- Neji-kun. –Hikaru lo mira ofendida, inflando los mofles en un infantil puchero que a Neji siempre le parece encantador, por lo que le sonrío divertido. –Yo digo que al tener tus ojos tendrá el byakugan.

- Es seguro que lo tendrá, después de todo es mi hija. –dice con orgullo.

- Cálmate que por tu culpa mi hija esta maldita. –Hikaru le saca la lengua y Neji la fulmina con la mirada. –Parece que esta ciega, pobrecita… espero no se burlen de ella en la academia. –dice con pesar y Neji afilo más la mirada.

- Hikaru. –la llama con advertencia.

- Solo digo la verdad. –Hikaru le vuelve a sacar la lengua en un infantil gesto y Neji suspira resignado.

- Es mucho pedir que maduraras siendo que ya eres madre.

- Oye no me ofendas que te acabo de dar una linda hija, deberías llenarme de besos y mimos por eso.

- ¿Si? –Neji sonríe de forma torcida.

- Borra esa sonrisa Hyuga que la conozco bien. –dice con firmeza. –Estoy en cuarentena; cuarenta días de nada de nada, o saldré embarazada y no quiero embarazarme tan rápido. –Neji suspiro con pesadez, cuarenta días sin hacerle el amor es mucho para él, pero tampoco quiere que se embarace tan rápido, apenas y esta descansando de este embarazo, Hikaru embarazada teniendo hormonas alborotadas, antojos y cambios de carácter frecuentes la verdad le quita varios años de vida a cualquiera y se quiere permanecer joven aun. –Solo mímame, pero no me hagas cosas pervertidas.

- ¿Mimarte? –Neji pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de ella atrayéndola a él. – ¿Qué clase de mimos? –el castaño inclina su rostro recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. – ¿Estos mimos? –el Hyuga comienza a repartir besos en la mejilla de ella haciéndola sonrojar.

- Si, esa clase de mimos.

Neji sonríe divertido, no puede evitar siempre complacerla, Hikaru se convirtió en su punto débil y sabe que su hija también lo será, al verse mangoneado por las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida suspiro resignado.

- ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? –le susurra en el oído, mientras dirige su mirada a su hija.

- ¿Qué tal Haruko?

- No eres nada original Hikaru. –Neji sonríe divertido y Hikaru se muestra indignada.

- Pero me gusta.—exclama ofendida

- Si te gusta, así se llamara… además no se oye mal Hyuga Haruko. –Neji suelta un profundo suspiro al ver que siempre la complace en todo y Hikaru sonríe emocionada. –_(Domado por una mocosa)_

* * *

En el departamento donde viven Sasuke y Sakura, más específicamente en la habitación de ambos se encuentra Sasuke sentado en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared, tiene sus piernas abiertas y sentada en medio de estas esta Sakura, a la cual abraza de la cintura, teniendo sus manos en el vientre de ella el cual acaricia, hacer eso siempre lo tranquiliza y le satisface, siente como si abrazara a su hijo.

Ambos miran la televisión que esta en la recamara, Sasuke tiene recargada su barbilla en el hombro de la peli-rosa mientras mira el televisor, aunque su mirada esta perdida en el aparato, parece que estuviera metido en sus pensamientos.

- Sasuke te hubieras quedado para que conocieras la hija de Hikaru, esta bien mona la chamaca.

- Hmn

- Saco los ojos de Neji, pero no importa, igual se ve muy mona.

- Hmn

- No sé porque los Hyuga tienen los ojos así, enserio parece que están ciegos.

- Hmn.

- ¿Sasuke-kun me estas poniendo atención? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- Hmn.

- Sasuke-kun te fui infiel y el hijo que espero no es tuyo, es de Naruto.

- Hmn… ¡¿Qué? –el sharingan apareció en los ojos de Sasuke quien ya tiene su expresión de maniático dispuesto a hacer correr sangre de dobe. –Sakura no digas eso ni de broma. –dice entre dientes.

- Te lo mereces por no oírme mientras hablo. –dice con reproche y Sasuke suspira con pesadez a la vez que desaparece el sharingan de sus ojos.

- Estaba pensando. –dice serio.

- ¿En que? ¿en cómo vengarte de la señora de la frutería porque ya no tenia tomates cuando fuiste a comprar? –Sakura la mira burlona, ya que su novio se venga de todo.

- No me recuerdes eso, que en serio me sigo conteniendo para no volarle la cabeza de un chidori. –dice con resentimiento. –Maldita vieja, si sabe que siempre voy a comprarle ¿para que vende los últimos?

- Ya supéralo. –Sakura rodo los ojos con fastidio. –Mejor dime en lo que estabas pensando.

Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro, como si se estuviera animando a hacer algo. Toma la mano derecha de Sakura y en uno de sus dedos desliza algo frio.

La peli-rosa alza su mano poniéndola frente a su rostro, notando que en su dedo anular tiene puesto un anillo.

- ¿Esto es…? –Sakura no puede terminar la pregunta ante lo anonadada que esta.

- Hmn… te estoy proponiendo matrimonio. –Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun así Sakura esta lo suficiente cerca para verlo.

- No me lo estas proponiendo, ni siquiera me has hecho la pregunta. –Sakura lo mira ansiosa.

- ¿Enserio tengo que hacerla? –pregunta entre dientes, sabiendo que su novia lo esta disfrutando.

- Si. –Sakura sonríe traviesa y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada.

- Siempre obtienes lo que quieres. –dice con rencor y Sakura amplia su sonrisa. – ¿Te casas conmigo?

- ¡Si! –exclama emocionada, volteando su rostro y estampando sus labios en la mejilla de él. – ¿Y eso que te dio por proponérmelo?, pensé que no querías casarte.

- No es que no quisiera es que no creo en le matrimonio. Yo no necesito un papel ni una fiesta para estar contigo… tú eres la señora Uchiha sin necesidad de eso. –dice con seriedad.

- Entonces ¿por qué? –Sakura parpadea para mostrar inocencia.

- Ya sabes porque. –dice con fastidio.

- No, no lo sé, dímelo. –Sakura pone su mejor expresión tierna y Sasuke suspira con pesadez, ¡total! Ambos son iguales, no descansan hasta conseguir lo que quiere, él consiguió embarazarla y ella consiguió que él termine proponiéndole matrimonio.

- Porque tú deseas eso y si tú quieres una boda, yo te la daré… te daré tu ceremonia, tu fiesta, tu vestido blanco. –al decir lo ultimo la mira divertido y Sakura lo mira indignada sabiendo que se sigue burlando por lo de la pureza. –En fin, te complaceré en eso porque es lo que tú quieres.

- ¡Sueles ser tan lindo cuando te lo propones! –exclama satisfecha, ingeniándoselas para voltearse hacia él y rodear con sus brazos su cuello.

- Molestia. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida, y ella estampa sus labios con los de él, besándolo y él le respondió gustoso.

* * *

Tres meses y medio meses después:

En su habitación se encuentra Sakura sentada en una silla frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, la peli-rosa lleva puesto un traje de novia oriental.

La oji-verde tiene una expresión de incomodidad y sus ojos muestran poca satisfacción al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Atrás de ella, de pie y peinándola esta Ino quien lleva puesto un hermoso y elegante Kimono morado con adornos en lila, y el obi es color azul. Su rostro lleva poco maquillaje que la hace ver más hermosa y natural.

Alado de Sakura esta Karin quien sentada en una silla la ayuda a maquillarse. La pelirroja lleva puesto un hermoso y elegante kimono color negro con algunos adornos en rojos, del mismo color que es el obi. Su maquillaje también es tenue, haciéndola ver natural.

Tanto ella como Ino llevan su cabello recogido con unos palillos chinos que tienen hermosos adornos combinando con sus kimonos.

Sentada en la cama, mirando a Sakura a través del espejo esta Hikaru, la cual lleva puesto un kimono azul con algunos adornos en color celeste, y obi rojo. También lleva poco maquillaje que resalta su belleza y la hace ver natural. Su cabello lo lleva trenzado, dejando caer algunos mechones cortos sobre su rostro.

- Sensei no te vez bien. –dice algo preocupada Hikaru.

- Si frentona pareces una pelota forrada de blanco. –dice con burla Ino haciendo que Sakura la fulmine con la mirada a través del espejo.

- Si, te hubieras esperado a que te aliviaras para casarte frentezota, igual ya toda la aldea sabe que te comías la torta antes del recreo y que casi obligaste a Sasuke-kun a que se case contigo. –dice burlona Karin haciendo reír divertida a Ino, y ahora es a la pelirrojo a quien Sakura fulmina con la mirada.

- Cállense estúpidas ardidas envidiosas, admitan que desearían estar en mi lugar. No es sorpresa para nadie que vivieron toda su infancia y adolescencia enamoradas de mi Sasuke-kun, y que aunque ya tengan novios la envidia las carcome. –Sakura sonríen triunfante al ver que ahora son ellas las que la fulminan con la mirada por su comentario. – ¡Yo seré la señora Uchiha, les gane! –dice triunfante haciendo que ambas afilen su mirada. –Y le daré un hijo. –eso fue un golpe duro para ambas ex fervientes enamoradas de Sasuke y Sakura lo sabe.

- Maldita frentona/frentezota. –dicen entre dientes ambas haciendo a Sakura ampliar su sonrisa.

- Sensei yo no hablo de verte mal físicamente, me refiero a que no te vez bien, parece que te sientes mal. –Hikaru la mira preocupada. –Debiste esperarte a que dieras a luz para casarte.

- Nada, mi hijo no va a nacer fuera del matrimonio. –dice firme. –Además aun faltan quince días para que mi Uchihita nazca, así que no hay problema.

- Pero el estrés de la boda puede afectarte y por eso no te vez bien. –dice pensativa Ino.

- Estoy bien, no estoy estresada. –dice con terquedad.

Hikaru suspira resignada mientras que las otras dos rodaron los ojos ante lo cabezona que es Sakura.

* * *

En el salón donde se realizara la ceremonia están la gran mayoría de los amigos de quienes se casaran estén día. Todos llevando puestos trajes orientales al ser la boda estilo occidental.

Parados en una esquina se encuentra en novio quien lleva puesto su traje de novio estilo oriental, lo que lo hace ver más apuesto. Dicho traje tiene el símbolo de su clan en grande en la espalda.

Acompañándolo esta Kakashi quien lleva puesto el traje de Hokage con gorro incluido, sabe que el gorro le quita se sex-appeal, pero ni modo, tiene que ir con él porque será quien los case.

Luego esta Naruto quien lleva puesto un kimono color negro con espirales naranja, dejando ver lo mucho que adora los espirales.

- Teme enserio estas seguro, mira que aun estas tiempo de arrepentirte. –dice divertido el rubio, con una zorruna sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Cállate dobe… estoy seguro. –dice entre dientes, esta enojado por sentirse nervioso ante una estupidez como esto, se supone que esto de la ceremonia solo lo hace porque a Sakura le gustaría casarse ya que él la toma como su mujer sin necesidad de esto.

- Tu si, pero Sakura tal vez ya se arrepintió. –dice despreocupado Kakashi haciendo que el rubio amplié su sonrisa al notar a su amigo tensarse.

- Si, tal vez Sakura-chan se arrepintió… tal vez se dio cuenta que esta por cometer el peor error de su vida: unirse de por vida a un teme… y la entiendo, yo haría lo mismo estando en su lugar. –dice con entendimiento el rubio.

Kakashi se contuvo las ganas de reírse al imaginarse a Naruto embarazado estando apunto de casarse con Sasuke, para luego salir corriendo con vestido de novia y todo.

- Que te calles dobe… Sakura jamás se arrepentirá, recuerda que ella espera un hijo mío. –dice entre dientes, apretando los puños conteniéndose.

- ¿Y eso que? Que espere un hijo tuyo no significa que se tenga que desgraciar la vida firmando su sentencia de muerte en esta boda. –dice burlón y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Mira Sasuke, pronto estarás así. –Kakashi apunta a cierta dirección.

Naruto y Sasuke miran hacia donde Kakashi apunta viendo a Neji cargando a su hija, la cual intenta tomar uno de los mechones del cabello de su padre seguramente para jalárselo y Neji no la deja.

Naruto soltó la carcajada al imaginarse a Sasuke andando de niñera, si unos años antes le hubieran dicho que vería así al Hyuga no se lo creería, por lo que el imaginarse a Sasuke así o peor ya no le resulta poco creíble. En cuanto a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, teniendo la sensación de que Kakashi no esta muy erróneo a la realidad.

* * *

Neji lleva puesto un kimono color café con algunos adornos en beige, y carga a su pequeña e inquieta hija, la cual intenta tomar un mechón de su cabello para jalárselo, había notado cierta fascinación de su hija por jalarle el cabello, esa diversión de su pequeña es dolorosa para él, por eso no la deja divertirse a costa de su dolor.

- ¡Haruko basta! –dice con firmeza, mirándola con severidad.

La pequeña peli-morada comenzó a hacer un puchero en señal de querer llorar, su papi la ha regañado.

Neji al verla hacer su puchero sabe que pronto romperá en llanto, por lo que suspira con pesadez y le extiende el mechón de cabello que la pequeña quería tomar.

Haruko quita su puchero y sonríe emocionada tomando el mechón de cabello, para después jalarlo provocando que su padre haga una mueca de dolor.

- ¡Mi hermosa flor primaveral!

Neji alza la mirada y se le sombrea la frente de negro al ver a su amigo cejon correr hacia ellos siendo seguido por Tenten.

El cejon no lleva su traje de latex verde… ¡no! Ahora lleva un Kimono color verde, que lo hace ver más flacucho. En cuanto Tenten lleva su cabello recogido por unos palillos chinos con adornos de flores en cristal, lleva puesto un Kimono color rosa con algunos adornos de flores de lirios y el obi es color rojo.

- ¡Ven a mis brazos pequeña y hermosa Haruko, tío Lee quiere ver que tanto brilla en ti el poder de la juventud! –exclama Lee cuando llego a ellos estirando sus brazos para cargar a la pequeña Haruko que al verlo extiende sus brazos sonriente hacia él.

- _(No sé porque Haruko adora que Lee la cargue, tal vez porque el loco la divierte con sus tonteras)_ –Neji rodo los ojos con fastidio y le pasa su hija a Lee para que la cargue, en cierta forma sintiéndose agradecido porque su hija ya no le jalara el cabello.

- ¿Quién es la pequeña florecita más hermosa de Konoha? –pregunta como retrasado Lee, mirando a la pequeña que alza un poco, la cual sonríe emocionada, dejando ver que adora las caras raras que pone su tío al hablarle. –Si sabes que tu lo eres… ¡el poder de la juventud arde más en ti!

Neji mira a su amigo como si fuera un retrasado, y eso que su sensei anda distraído en otras cosas o seguro ya lo tendría ahí haciendo las mismas caras a Haruko para hacerla reír.

En cuanto Tenten miran enternecida la escena, le encanta ver a Lee jugando con la pequeña hija de su amigo, eso despierta su instinto maternal.

- Se ve que muere por ser papá. –dice Neji como quien no quiere la cosa, apuntando con su mirada a Lee.

- Si. –las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojan.

- Entiendo que no quieras darle hijos. –Neji posa una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga mirándola con lastima. –Con la pareja que te cargas no solo saldrán locos, sino cejones y si tienes suerte se parecerán en las facciones a ti… aunque eso es suerte entre comillas.

- Ja ja ja que gracioso. –Tenten lo fulmina con la mirada y Neji le sonríe de forma ladina. –Haru-chan tiene suerte, se parece a su JOVEN casi NIÑA madre que es muy linda. –Neji la fulmina con la mirada, ese fue golpe bajo; le recalca lo joven que es su esposa. –Lastima lo de los ojos, pero supongo que la línea sucesoria es fuerte. –el castaño afila más su mirada y la castaña le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¡Sasuke-san!

Neji voltea al oír la voz de su esposa viendo a Hikaru entrar corriendo a la iglesia, dirigiéndose hacia donde esta Sasuke que se acerco a ella algo preocupado al ver la expresión alterada de la chica.

- Cuida que al idiota no se le caiga Haruko. –dice serio Neji quien sin mirar a su amiga camina hacia donde esta Hikaru, y Tenten solo asintió, mirando curiosa hacia donde esta Hikaru.

* * *

Sasuke se detuvo frente a Hikaru que también se detuvo frente a él y rápidamente Naruto y Kakashi se acercaron colocándose en cada uno de los lados de Sasuke, a los pocos segundos llego Neji que se puso a un costado de su esposa.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta serio el Uchiha.

- Sensei se arrepintió y no vendrá. –dice seria y Sasuke ensancho levemente los ojos.

- _(No se supone que ella era la que quería esta boda)_

- Ja! ¡lo sabia!... ¡gane dattebayo! –Naruto estira su mano hacia Kakashi.

- No sé, yo sigo firme con que se casaran, mientras no termine el día no te pago la apuesta. Sasuke aun la puede convencer u obligar. –dice firme.

- Como quiera sensei, igual le cobro mañana. –el rubio le sonríe de forma zorruna y Sasuke los fulmina con la mirada ante lo bastardos que tiene por amigos que apuestan a costa de su felicidad.

En cuanto Neji mira a Sasuke con lastima, miraría de mejor forma a un moco que a Sasuke.

- Es broma. –Hikaru le saca la lengua divertida a Sasuke que la fulmina con la mirada, incluso ya activo el sharingan.

- ¡Buena esa dattebayo! –el rubio extiende su mano hacia Hikaru, chocándola con la de ella y Kakashi niega divertido mientras Neji niega resignado.

- No estoy para bromas. –dice amenazante Sasuke.

Hikaru al verlo mirarla como maniático se esconde rápidamente atrás de Neji, quien mira con advertencia a Sasuke y este lo mira de forma retadora.

- Hika-chan dinos porque llegaste sola, se supone llegarías con las demás. –Kakashi interviene con tranquilidad, salvando en el proceso a la pobre chica, la pequeña Haruko es muy bebita como para quedarse huérfana.

- ¡A si! –Hikaru asoma su cabeza del cuerpo de su esposo, aun dejando su cuerpo escondido atrás de él. –Sensei se quiere casar a fuerzas ahorita. –Sasuke suspira aliviado al saber que Sakura no se echo para atrás.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Se supone que por eso estamos aquí – Naruto se muestra curioso y algo extrañado.

- Si bueno, pero no se había previsto que le empezaran las contracciones ahorita.

Los cuatro varones ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- Hay que cancelar la boda. –dice serio Kakashi.

- Que les digo que sensei se quiere casara a fuerza, no importa que tenga contracciones y ya saben lo cabezona que es. –dice con cansancio.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los varones.

- ¡Llego la novia! –exclama uno de los invitados.

Todos voltean viendo a una sudorosa y agitada novia embarazada en la entrada, la cual tiene una mueca de dolor y cansancio.

A sus lados, ayudándola a caminar están Ino y Karin las cuales la miran preocupados.

- Es Sakura, si ella se quiere casar ahora no hay poder humano que la haga desistir. –Kakashi suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

- Les advierto que no estoy de humor, hay un Uchiha que quiere nacer y no le importa que mami se quiera casar antes de que nazca. –dice tétrica Sakura teniendo mirada de psicópata haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Les doy dos segundos para que todos se acomoden en sus lugares… dos, uno.

Nada mas dejo de decir uno y todos ya están acomodados y calladitos, enserio que nadie se arriesgara a desatar la furia de la alumna de la quinta, menos cuando la ven con esa expresión.

- Vamos Sakura. –Ino le sonríe nerviosa, la verdad su amiga da miedo.

- Puedo sola, la contracción pasó. –Sakura aspira un par de veces y camina con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hacia el altar.

Al llegar al altar Sasuke la ayuda a hincarse.

- Sakura deja de ser tan terca y mejor suspendamos esto para después. –le susurra en el oído.

- Híncate en tu cojín Uchiha, mi hijo no nacerá fuera del matrimonio. –dice firme.

Sasuke suspira con pesadez mostrándose resignado, y le hace caso, entre más rápido termine esto mejor.

Kakashi se coloco enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Listos? –ambos asintieron. –Estamos todos aquí reunidos para…

- ¡Joder Kakashi!... ¡estoy apunto de parir, bríncate eso! –Sakura hace mueca de dolor haciendo que Sasuke la mire preocupado y a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Bríncate a la parte importante.

- ¿Haruno Sakura aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, bla, bla bla, hasta que la muerte los separe? –a todos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la ceremonia mas rara que han visto a Kakashi dar.

- Acepto. –dice entre dientes Sakura, conteniéndose las ganas de gritar, ya que esta contracción que le vino es fuerte.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke aceptas a Haruno Sakura como tu esposa para amarla, respetarla, y ya te sabes el rollo hasta que la muerte los separe? –otra gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los demás.

_(En mi boda no fue así y agradezco eso)_ –Neji y Hikaru miran incrédulos a Kakashi.

- Acepto.

- Si hay alguien que no este de acuerdo con esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Sakura y Sasuke miran amenazante a los invitados, los cuales se tensaron. Nadie dijo nada, solo se oyo a alguien toser, por lo que ambos regresan su mirada hacia Kakashi.

- Por el po…

- ¡Espere sensei!

Sakura y Sasuke voltean hacia Naruto mirándolo con instintos asesinos por atreverse a interrumpir.

- Faltan los anillos. –el rubio sonríe nervioso por como lo miran sus amigos y saca de entre su kimono los anillos para entregárselos.

- Hmn… —Sasuke toma los anillos y le pone el suyo a Sakura, para después darle a Sakura el de él y ponérselo.

- Por el poder que me concede la aldea siendo su Hokage yo los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia Sasuke, pero un beso decente no te la vayas a querer comer aquí frente a todos… que te quedes sin luna de miel por embarazarla antes de la boda no es culpa de nadie y no queremo…

- ¡Ya cállate! –exclama ya alterada y furiosa Sakura.

- Que carácter. –Kakashi la mira despreocupado.

- Tu bésame. –ordena mirando a Sasuke.

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de todos incluido a Sasuke, si siguen así la cabeza se les mojara de sudor.

- Es la ceremonia de boda mas extraña y corta que he presenciado en mi vida. –le susurra Suigetsu a Juugo el cual asintió dándole la razón.

Sasuke se inclina y posa sus labios en los de Sakura, dándole un corto beso, pero Sakura pone su mano en la nuca de él y lo jala hacia ella evitando que se separe y le da un beso mas apasionado que Sasuke no dudo en corresponder.

La mayoría de las mujeres se sonrojaron, y miraron con envidia a Sakura. Lo mayoría de los ensancharon los ojos sintiendo envidia hacia el Uchiha.

- Que aventada, ya veo porque tiene esa pansa. –Suigetsu le codea las costillas a Juugo y mueve sus cejas de arriba debajo de forma insinuante haciendo que Juugo sonría de forma forzada.

* * *

- ¡Vamos sensei empuja! –exclama enérgica Hikaru quien esta sentada en un banco al pie de la cama y tiene su cara casi metida entre las piernas de Sakura, las cuales están abiertas y flexionadas.

Sakura esta acostada boca arriba en la cama, tiene su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo además que en sus muecas demuestra dolor y esta toda sudorosa. A su lado izquierdo esta Karin quien le limpia el sudor con unas compresas frías.

- ¿Nada? –Ino quien esta alado de Hikaru se asoma con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

- Nada. –Hikaru alza la mirada para verla.

- ¡Échale ganas frentona! ¡Puja más fuerte! –exclama de forma enérgica la rubia, alzando la mirada hacia Sakura.

- Es tan fácil decirlo. –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada, y su tono de voz denoto lo mucho que le cuesta hablar debido a que sigue pujando.

- Ya te lo decía yo, pero me seguías regañando. –dice con reproche Hikaru, alzando la vista. –Ahora yo con gusto te digo: ¿cómo no te fue tan difícil abrirle las piernas al Uchiha? –Hikaru sonríe de forma socarrona y Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que la mocosa le esta aprendiendo las sonrisitas al Hyuga.

- Cállate. –la mirada de la peli-rosa se afila mientras que las otras dos femeninas sonríen burlonas.

- Am… esto es cosa de mujeres, yo me retiro.

Las cuatro femeninas dirigen su mirada a Sasuke quien esta parado a lado derecho de Sakura, el pobre pelinegro tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, además se le ve un poco pálido.

Sasuke intento caminar para alejarse de ahí, la verdad comienza a marearse, pero Sakura impidió que se fuera tomando su mano derecha, por lo que el pelinegro la volteo a ver.

- A no Uchiha, tu querías un hijo, tu me embarazaste, así que hazte responsable y quédate aquí viendo como tu hijo llega al mundo… ¿Qué dijiste? Mi trabajo es solo coger y aventar el esperma… no cariño, eso si que no, tu también vas a presenciar esto para que te des cuenta lo que sufre una pariendo. –dice con firmeza y las mujeres sonríen divertidas, enserio que Sakura es su ídola.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez al saber que no podía huir.

- No se queje Sasuke-san que esto apenas comienza… de hecho no ha visto nada. –Hikaru le sonríe traviesa.

- Esto es el intro Sasuke-kun. –Karin le sonríe burlona.

- Si Sasuke-kun, aquí se te enseñara que traer un hijo al mundo no es solo meterla y ya. –Ino sonríe traviesa.

El tic en Sasuke se marco más y sintió que se marearía más, si con solo ver un poco como Sakura se esfuerza, como las demás miran ahí abajo como si nada y como discuten le esta haciendo ponerse pálido, no quiere imaginar como será cuando las cosas avancen.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación donde se realiza el parto se encuentran Kakashi sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo de lo más tranquilo su novela. Gai y Lee están sentados en el piso y en medio de ambos esta acostada en un pequeño colchón la pequeña Haruko quien patalea y sonríe divertida al ver las caras graciosas que esos dos hacen mientras exclaman que en ella arde la llama de la juventud. Kurenai y Shizune platican amenamente, pasando el tiempo así. Naruto esta sentado en uno de los sillones y le pasa su brazo por los hombros a Hinata quien esta sentada alado de él. Kiba esta sentado en el piso y a su lado Akamaru a quien le acaricia el pelaje y frente a ellos esta Shino quien se mantiene serio y tranquilo. Tenten esta frente a Neji quien esta recargado en la pared mostrándose indiferente y Shikamaru esta a su lado. Sai esta sentado en el suelo estilo indio y esta haciendo unos cuantos dibujos en unos pergaminos para pasar el tiempo. Suigetsu esta acostado en el suelo, completamente desparramado y se le ve aburrido, para a su lado esta Juugo teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y se le ve tranquilo.

- Aquí entre nos. –todos dirigen su mirada al rubio quien fue el que hablo. –Pobre teme, seguro quedara traumado al presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo. –una sonrisa zorruna adorna su rostro. – ¡Naa! La verdad no me compadezco de ese pobre diablo, se lo merece por teme. –dice burlón.

Kakashi, Kiba y Suigetsu ríen divertidos mientras los demás niegan resignados, pero teniendo una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro.

- Completamente de acuerdo. –Suigetsu muestra su gran sonrisa, esa que deja ver sus puntiagudos dientes.

* * *

- ¡Te odio Sasuke, te odio! –grita enfurecida Sakura mientras empuja y mira al pálido Sasuke como si lo quisiera matar.

- Cien mil a que se desmalla antes de que nazca. –Karin mira burlona a Ino.

- Diez mil a que se desmaya en un par de minutos… lleva horas así, no aguantara más. –Ino sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Naa…! Se desmayara cuando nazca, Sasuke-san tiene aguante. –Hikaru asiente una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si misma.

Sasuke las fulmina con la mirada, odiando no llevar su espada ahí para cortarles la cabeza a cada una-

- ¡Sensei ya esta saliendo! –exclama Hikaru, al instante Ino y Karin se ponen a su lado para ver, mostrándose ansiosas.

- _(¿Cómo pueden asomarse ahí como si nada en esta situación?... mujeres, jamás las entenderé)_ –Sasuke comenzó a ponerse más pálido, en su vida ha estado tan nervioso como ahora.

* * *

En el suelo de la sala del pequeño departamento donde viven Sasuke y Sakura se encuentra Lee y Gai acostados, dormidos y bien abrazaditos. Shizune y Kurenai están sentadas en uno de los sillones, una alado de la otra, ambas están dormidas y apoyan su cabeza en la cabeza de la otra. Kiba esta acostado en el piso abrazado a Akamaru, ambos dormidos también. Tenten que esta sentada en uno de los sillones cabecea, donde se esta quedando dormida. Hinata esta dormida, acurrucada en el pecho de su novio, quien la abraza y duerme recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Shikamaru esta sentado dormido, el canijo ha de tener práctica al quedarse dormido así porque no cabecea, mantiene su cabeza recta. Shino mira aburrido los insectos que le caminan por sus manos, pasándolos de una a otra. Sai y Juugo miran incrédulos a Suigetsu quien le ha pedido un pincel y tinta al pelinegro, por lo que ahora se encuentra pintándoles la cara a todos los dormidos. Kakashi sigue donde mismo, ya lleva leídos dos tomos de su novela favorita y va por el tercero. Neji esta sentado en uno de los sillones y acaricia con suavidad la espalda de su hija quien esta dormida en su pecho, acurrucada mientras se chupa su pulgar de la mano derecha.

Un potente y desgarrador grito femenino hizo que los dormidos despierten sobresaltados, por lo que rápidamente Suigetsu escondió el pincel y tinta tras su espalda y puso su mejor cara de angelito. Kakashi alzo la vista de su novela y Tenten se sobresalto. Neji gruño molesto pensando que le despertaron también a la hija, pero esta solo se estremeció y se volvió a acurrucar en su pecho haciéndolo suspirar aliviado.

Seguido del grito se oyó un potente llanto.

- Ya nació. –Kakashi sonríe bajo su mascara.

- Y al parecer tiene los pulmones de Sakura-chan. –el rubio sonríe también divertido haciendo que los demás sonrían de la misma forma. – ¿Por qué tienen la cara rayada? –el rubio mira curioso a todos los que estaban dormidos y tienen la cara rayada, haciendo que estos se toquen el rostro extrañados. –Tu también la tienes rayada Hinata-chan… te vez graciosa. –el rubio comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

- Tú también la tienes rayada Naruto-kun. –Hinata entrecierra la mirada.

Los demás se miran entre si, dándose cuenta que no solo están adormilados sino que rayados, los únicos que se salvaron son los que no se durmieron y la hija de Neji quien su padre la protegió para que cierto ninja travieso no la raye.

- ¿Quién se atrevió a rayar el rostro de Uzumaki Naruto? –pregunta el rubio amenazante, nadie tenta contra la hermosura de su rostro.

Suigetsu aun escondiendo la evidencia atrás de él comenzó a silbar haciéndose el desatendido, provocando que los rayados entrecierren la mirada hacia él.

- No es que quiera ser chismoso, pero un pajarito me conto que quien los rayo fue cierto cejon amante de los trajes de látex. –dice Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa y al instante sus miradas se dirigieron hacia el par de cejones.

- ¡¿Dónde esta dicho ser? –preguntan Lee y Gai mirando amenazantes a todos lados en busca del acusado, provocando que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- También se hace llamar mi eterno rival. –Kakashi suspira con pesadez, teniendo que dar un dato más del acusado para que den con él.

- ¿Otra vez raye a alguien estando sonámbulo? –Gai posa sus manos en su cara formando una perfecta "O" con su boca.

- ¡A él dattebayo! –fue el grito de guerra del rubio y al instante todos los rayados se echaron encima de Gai, menos Lee que intento ayudar a su sensei, pero su acción solo provoco que también lo agarren a fregazos a él.

Juugo, Sai y Neji miran con desaprobación a Kakashi ante lo maldito que fue, pero luego suspiran resignados ya que Gai fue tan pendejo que no se dio cuenta que él mismo esta rayado y los demás no tomaron en cuenta eso simplemente por querer linchar a alguien.

Suigetsu sonríe travieso, mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes y le guiña cómplice un ojo a Kakashi quien sonríe burlón bajo su mascara, ama joder a todos él mundo y esta vez su victima fue Gai.

* * *

Cuando Sakura grito de esa forma Sasuke se estremeció, pero al oír el llanto de un infante dirigió su vista al pie de la cama viendo a Hikaru enderezarse sosteniendo a un bebé que esta todo lleno de sangre y cosas viscosas, además que tiene un cordón que parece tripa conectado desde el ombligo.

- ¿Sasuke-san quiere cortar el cordo…? –Hikaru no termino su frase ya que ante la mirada de todas las femeninas el Uchiha cayó desmayado al piso.

- Es un sádico de primera, que al ver sangre ríe como maniático, mas cuando es sangre que él le saco a sus enemigos, es un maldito bastardo que no le importa casi matar a sus amigos cuando esta del lado oscuro, y tiene mirada de psicópata entre muchas cosas más, pero no pudo soportar ver como nace su propio hijo. –Sakura quien se ve cansada rodo los ojos mostrando fastidio para después suspirar con pesadez.

Ino y Karin miran incrédulas al Sasuke desmayado, enserio apostaron sobre su desmayo jugando, no se imaginaron que en verdad se fuera a desmayar.

- Creo que seré yo quien corte el cordón. –Hikaru suspira resignada.

- Dejando eso de lado, dime que es. –Sakura la mira ansiosa, desde ahí no puede ver a su hijo, pero sabe que primero lo tienen que limpiar, aunque con el solo oír su llanto la llena de una felicidad jamás sentida, no quiere ni imaginarse como será cuando lo vea.

Hikaru mira al bebé en sus brazos y alza la mirada sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a la peli-rosa que la mira ansiosa.

- Es…

* * *

Sasuke comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y con lo primero que se topa cuando su vista deja de ser borrosa es con el techo de su habitación, entonces todos los recuerdos del antes de caer en la inconsciencia llegaron a él haciendo que ensanche los ojos, para después fruncir el entrecejo al sentir su ego pisoteado por desmayarse así enfrente de cuatro mujeres, enfrente de Sakura no le importaría, pero de las demás si que le molesta, no le gusta verse vulnerable ante nadie que no sea Sakura o si acaso el dobe, pero este ultimo muy si acaso… tal vez estando ebrio, ahí seria ese si acaso.

- ¡Tiene tus ojos Sakura-chan!... pero se parece al teme.

- Lo bueno es que se ve saludable.

Sasuke se sienta de golpe al escuchar las voces de Naruto—_el cual tiene lentes, bigote y pecas pintados con tinta china haciéndolo parecer un verdadero payaso—_ y Kakashi, viendo a ambos inclinados, viendo al pequeño bulto envuelto con sabanas blancas que la peli-rosa que esta recostada en la cama carga. El rubio mira al pequeño con compasión y Kakashi con lastima mientras que la cansada Sakura los fulmina con la mirada.

Sakura se ve algo pálida y cansada. Su cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer sobre su rostro algunos mechones.

- _(¡Malditos bastardos! No solo ven y conocen a mi hijo antes que yo sino que se atreven a mirarlo así porque se parece a mi)_ –Sasuke activa su sharingan y los mira como desquiciado.

- ¡Dejen de mirar a mi hijo así o los castro!... ¡además no se parece tanto a Sasuke-kun, mi bebé no tiene cara de estreñido!

Sasuke mira indignado a Sakura.

- Pero eso con el tiempo se puede ir desarrollando, a Sasuke así le paso… he visto fotos de él cuando niño y tenia cara de angelito, pero ahora… —Kakashi se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Tiene cara de tener problemas para ir al baño y mirada de desquiciado dattebayo! –el rubio sonríe de forma zorruna.

- Se están ganando que les meta un chidori en el culo.

Los tres voltean hacia donde provino la voz viendo a Sasuke sentado en el suelo, mirándolos con ganas de matarlos, incluso el sharinga trae activado y sus aspas.

- ¡Bienvenido al mundo real Sasuke! –Kakashi muestra burla en su ojito, provocando que el pelinegro afile más su mirada.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Te desmayaste!... ¡Que bobo! –Naruto comienza a reírse a carcajadas, tocándose el vientre con una mano y con la otra apuntándolo, y ahora Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada a él.

- Cállate escandaloso, vas a asustar a mi hijo. –Sakura mira al rubio de forma amenazante haciendo que se calle al instante, la conoce bien y sabe que cuando pone esa mirada es un te callas o te corto las bolas.

- ¿Hijo? –Sasuke mira sorprendido a Sakura. – ¿Fue varón? –Sakura voltea hacia Sasuke y le sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras asiente con la cabeza.

Naruto y Kakashi sonríen levemente… la verdad se contienen para no soltar la carcajada al ver la cara de pendejo que tiene en este momento Sasuke, enserio es como para tomarle foto para el recuerdo, ya que saben que es difícil que se presente la oportunidad de volver a ver a Uchiha Sasuke con cara de no me lo creo combinada con mandíbula desencajada.

Kakashi le codea las costillas al rubio, haciendo que voltee a verlo viendo como el peli-plata le hace una seña con la cara para que se salgan.

- Bueno chicos, nosotros vamos con los demás a comer y beber. No queremos que se desperdicie el licor y comida de la boda. –dice divertido Kakashi.

- Cierra la boca teme o se te caerá la baba. –dice burlón el rubio, y así junto con Kakashi caminan hacia la puerta no viendo como Sasuke cierra la boca y los fulmina con la mirada mientras que Sakura ríe divertida.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Sasuke la mira ofendido, ya estando cerrada la puerta.

- Todo. Empezando desde tu desmayo y terminando con tu cara de hace un momento. –Sakura lo mira burlona, haciendo que el pelinegro frunza el seño. –Ya quita esa cara de no poder cagar y ven a conocer a tu hijo.

Sasuke afila su mirada y gruñe molesto, pero igual se pone de pie y se acerca a la peli-rosa, sentándose a su lado, para después inclinar su rostro para observar ese pequeño bulto que su ahora esposa carga.

- No cabe duda que es mi hijo. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro al ver lo parecido que es a él.

- También es mi hijo, prueba de ello es que lo parí, me dolió y saco mis ojos. –Sakura lo mira ofendida, porque no le de créditos.

- Lo sé molestia. –Sasuke voltea hacia ella y amplia su sonrisa.

- Ya invéntate otro apodo, molestia ya paso de moda. –ahora es Sakura quien frunce el seño.

- Me gusta ese apodo, te queda perfecto. –Sasuke pega su frente con la de ella, y la peli-rosa afila más su mirada. –Gracias. –terminando de decir eso el pelinegro une sus labios con los de ella, en un beso suave, beso en el que intenta trasmitirle todas las sensaciones que siente ahorita.

Sakura relajo su expresión y respondió el beso, con el mismo cariño, ambos sintiendo una calidez en su pecho ante la sensación de ser padres. Por otro lado un par de inocentes ojos color jade miran como esos dos se besan, mostrándose algo curiosos.

- ¿Y? ¿Ya pensaste en un nombre? –pregunta al romper el beso, pero dejando su frente unida a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos.

- No. Te quería dejar ese trabajo a ti. –Sakura le sonríe divertida.

- Sabes cual nombre escogeré. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- Lo sé y me gusta. Pienso que le queda… además será un honor para nuestro hijo llevar el nombre de un héroe que amo tanto a su aldea como amo a su hermano menor. –los ojos de Sakura muestran calidez.

- Uchiha Itachi… llevaras el nombre de un verdadero héroe. –Sasuke mira a su hijo y con uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha le acaricia la mejilla.

- Parece gustarle el nombre. –dice Sakura con división al ver a su hijo sonreír y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

**Fin**

**el final de los dl futuro jajajaja la vdd a mi me encanto, en especial la boda, inshe boda de lokos jajajaj digna d dos miembros del team 7, no se como son las bodas budistas-nunka he stado en una XD- pero si la hice asi fue porke me gusto poner a kakashi aciendole casi de cura jajajajajaja**

**spero ste epilogo les haya gustado, yo me diverti un buen escribiendolo**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	27. Epilogo II

**Epilogo II**

Se ve en la entrada de Konoha a Naruto de quince años, ya siendo un joven apuesto, su tono de piel se ve un poco más acanelado; sus ojos se rasgaron un poco. Su vestimenta ha cambiado, ahora lleva puesto un pantalón negro con franjas naranjas, haciéndole juego a la chamarra. Su banda ninja la lleva amarrada en la frente; su estuche de armas está amarrado en su pierna derecha y sus sandalias ninjas son de color celeste.

A su lado está parado Jiraiya, a quien no se le ve ningún cambio, ni siquiera en la vestimenta, pero al igual que el rubio tienen un brillo melancólico al ver la aldea.

- ¡La aldea sigue igual que como la recuerdo dattebayo!

- Parece que por ella no pasan los años. –Jiraiya voltea hacia el rubio, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa, que el rubio respondió de la misma forma. – ¡Vamos! –el sannin posa su mirada al frente al igual que el rubio y comienza a caminar a la par.

Ambos siguen caminando hasta pasar por la caseta donde están Izumo Kamisuki y Kotetsu Hagane sentados, cuidando quien entra y quién sale de la aldea.

- ¡Hola! –el rubio voltea a ellos dedicándoles una sonrisa zorruna y alzando su mano derecha en son de saludo.

El rubio y el sannin siguen su camino ante la mirada incrédula del par de ninjas, que parecía no creerse lo que ven.

- ¿¡Ese es…!?

- ¡El chico kyubi! –Izumo termina la frase de Kotetsu.

- Tenía tiempo sin verlo… ha crecido y mucho. –Kotetsu voltea hacia su compañero, el cual asintió dándole la razón.

- Supe que Jiraiya-sama se lo llevo a entrenar y ahora que lo veo regresar con él veo que no fue un rumor… solo espero que el que se haya vuelto más poderoso no atraiga problemas.

- Pienso que Kakashi se pondrá contento al saber que uno de sus alumnos regreso. –Kotetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Es verdad! Se dice que la femenina de ese equipo se fue a entrenar con Tsunade-sama. –Izumo se muestra algo sorprendido. – Lo que no se sabe es con quien se fue el último Uchiha.

- Como los otros dos se fueron a entrenar con dos sannin. –Kotetsu se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Tal vez con Orochimaru. –ambos ninjas se miran sorprendidos. – ¡naa! Si fuera así ya se hubiera hecho todo un jaleo porque ese niñato se haya ido con un traidor. –ambos ninjas comienzan a reírse ante la sola idea que el pequeño Uchiha se haya ido con el sannin traidor, pensándolo bien le ven ilógica la idea.

- Sinceramente extrañaba Konoha.

- Aunque me cueste admitirlo, yo también.

Izumo y Kotetsu dejan de reír y alzan la vista al oír ese par de voces femeninas y ponen cara de pervertidos al ver a esas tres hermosas konoichi, una mucho más proporcionada que las otras, pero las tres sin duda son muy guapas.

Ahí está Sakura ya contando con quince años de edad, sigue llevando el mismo peinado, solo que ahora su cabello es más corto, le llega encima de los hombros. Sus facciones se han afilado, viéndose más hermosa y sus facciones de niña van desapareciendo. No es de estatura muy alta, y sus senos no son muy grandes debido que aun esta en desarrollo, pero su cuerpo sigue delgado, sus piernas torneadas, glúteos firmes y caderas un poco anchas. Ahora viste un short de licra color negro que le queda a mediación de los muslos, encima una especie de falda color rosa; su blusa es roja de tirantes, le queda ceñida y lleva dibujado un circulo en la parte de atrás; sus sandalias son de color azules; en su cintura lleva amarrado un cintillo en donde cuelgan unos guantes y su estuche de armas, sus codos y rodillas van vendados.

A su lado esta Shizune quien carga el pequeño cerdo, la pelinegra no ha cambiado nada y viste de la misma forma que antes al igual que Tsunade. Las tres mujeres miran con melancolía la aldea.

- ¡Sigamos! –La rubia comienza a caminar siendo seguida por las otras dos.

- Pelo rosa y ojos verdes. –murmura incrédulo Izumo sin quitar su vista por donde esas tres femeninas se van.

- No cabe duda, es la alumna de Kakashi, esas características son únicas. –Kotetsu tampoco aparta la mirada por donde esas tres caminan. –Entonces la rubia es…

- ¡Tsunade-sama!—exclama sorprendido Izumo mirando a su compañero.

- Creo que Cupido me ha flechado y tres veces. –dice soñador, posando una mano sobre su pecho.

- A mí también. –ambos ponen expresión babolicona.

* * *

En el bosque que está en las afueras de Konoha, parado en la rama de un gran árbol se logra ver a Uchiha Itachi quien tiene su mano apoyada en el tronco. El pelinegro lleva puesta una capucha color café oscuro, aun así deja ver su rostro al cual no se le ven muchos cambios, solamente sus facciones son más maduras y varoniles, haciéndolo ver más apuesto.

Desde donde esta se logra ver Konoha, la cual mira fijamente al igual que Sasuke que está a su lado, el cual ahora tiene su misma estatura y también lleva puesta encima una capucha, aun así su rostro se logra apreciar, dejando ver que sus facciones de niño han desaparecido casi por completo, se le ve más apuesto y varonil; sus ojos están más afilados y su mirada es más penetrante.

- ¿Listo para volver? –Itachi voltea hacia su hermano.

- Yo debería preguntarte eso. –Sasuke mira a su hermano, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina.

- Mucho drama… mejor admitan ambos que están nerviosos y sus piernas les tiemblan como gelatinas, por eso se detuvieron aquí.

El par de Uchihas miran hacia arriba viendo a Kisame quien usa chakra en sus pies para sostenerse de la rama encima de ellos, quedando de cabeza, él también lleva capucha, pero al estar de cabeza le descubre esta.

El azulino les dedica una sonrisa socarrona mientras que el par de pelinegros entrecierran la mirada.

- ¿Puedo matarlo? –Sasuke mira casi suplicante a Itachi a quien le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ya que su pequeño hermano le lleva haciendo la misma pregunta cada dos por tres desde hace tres años.

- No porque Itachi se muere sin mí. –Kisame amplía su sonrisa. –Además dudo que puedas matarme.

- Itachi sonreiría si murieras, incluso haría una fiesta… y si quieres lo intentamos, veras que me tomara solo un segundo matarte. –Sasuke lo mira amenazante y lleva una mano a su cintura, removiendo un poco la capucha descubriendo su espada la cual toma del mango.

- Los niñatos de hoy en día, se hacen un poco más fuertes y ya se creen la fregonada. –dice burlón el azulino quien lleva su mano a su espalda, tomando el mango de su espada. –Terminemos con esto rápido niñato que ansió ver a mi rosadita para llevarla de besos y apapachos. –Kisame mueve sus cejas de arriba a abajo de forma insinuante, disfrutando como Sasuke frunce el entrecejo, sabe que esta celoso, siempre se pone así cuando habla de forma afectuosa hacia Sakura.

- Lo único que veras será mi espada partiéndote en dos. –Sasuke ya activo el sharingan en sus ojos y lo mira amenazante.

- _(Y esto es todos los días cada hora)_ –Itachi rodo los ojos con fastidio y suspiro resignado sabiendo que es su momento de intervenir, antes de que esos dos se maten. –Sasuke, Kisame no es momento para pelear. –ordena con firmeza Itachi

Kisame suspira resignado mientras que Sasuke bufa y voltea su rostro a un lado, pero ambos haciéndole caso al cuerdo del grupo quitan sus manos del mango de sus espadas.

* * *

Se ve a Kiba ir caminando por la aldea, a su lado se ve Akamaru, luego Shino y a su otro lado Hinata.

Los cuatro han crecido, sus facciones son más maduras, Kiba se ve más apuesto y Hinata más hermosa, en cuanto a Shino… bueno, él se ve más misterioso y tétrico.

Otro que ha crecido mucho es Akamaru, ese pequeño cachorrito ya no va sobre la cabeza de Kiba debido al gran tamaño adquirido.

- Ese es… —Kiba detiene su paso al igual que sus dos compañeros, los tres mirando sorprendidos al rubio que camina de lado contrario, mirando al anciano que camina a su lado, ambos sonríen divertidos.

- ¡Naruto-kun! –susurra Hinata, y al instante un gran sonrojo adquirieron sus mejillas.

Pareciera que los tres han visto un fantasma y no es para más, después de todo desde hace tres años que no ven a ese rubio, de hecho no lo ven desde que fue la prueba teórica del examen chunnin, de ahí no lo volvieron a ver, no supieron que paso con él hasta que se oyeron rumores de que se había ido a entrenar fuera de la aldea con uno de los legendarios sannin.

Naruto al sentirse mirado deja de mirar al sannin para dirigir su mirada al frente al instante Hinata se escondió atrás de Kiba y asomo su cabeza un poco, mostrándose más tímida.

Naruto sonrío amigable al reconocer a Kiba, así que rápidamente corrió deteniéndose frente a él.

- Naruto me adelantare al despacho del tercero. –Jiraiya alza su mano y desaparece en una nube de humo, más el rubio no lo pelo por mirar al castaño.

- ¡Eres Kiba! –exclama el rubio emocionado.

- No has cambiado mucho Naruto. –dice divertido el castaño. – ¿Verdad Akamaru? –Kiba voltea hacia su perro, el cual ladro como respuesta.

- ¿Ese es Akamaru? –el rubio apunta sorprendido al perro.

- Si… ¿Por qué la sorpresa? –el castaño se muestra curioso y extrañado.

- ¡Está enorme! –exclama más sorprendido.

- ¿Se te hace? –Kiba se rasca la nuca extrañada haciendo que el rubio lo mire incrédulo.

- Hola Naruto.

- ¡Ah! –exclama asustado el rubio mirando a Shino, ya que no lo había notado y este hablo de pronto. – ¿Quién eres? –pregunta más calmado y mirándolo curioso.

- Si recordaste a Kiba, pero a mí no. –Shino se pone en cuclillas y comienza a dibujar círculos en el suelo siendo rodeado por un aura triste.

Naruto mira a Kiba como preguntándole quien es haciendo que al castaño le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Es Shino. –le susurra el castaño.

- Lo siento, no te había reconocido. –Naruto se rasca la nuca apenado, pero su comentario solo consiguió deprimir más al pelinegro.

El rubio marca más su sonrisa apenada, pero en eso su mirada se desvía hacia Hinata quien solo asoma su cabeza, pero rápidamente la regresa, escondiéndose por completo. El rubio sintiéndose curioso se asoma viendo a Hinata que esta toda sonrojada y parece mirarlo asustada.

- ¡Eres Hinata-chan! –exclama sorprendido. –sí que has crecido. –el rubio acerca su rostro al de ella poniéndola más nerviosa y Kiba voltea sobre su hombro para verla.

- A Hinata también la reconoció y a mí no. –murmura más deprimido Shino.

- ¡Hinata-chan! –exclama preocupado el rubio, ya que esta no soporto tanto su cercanía y termino desmayándose.

- ¡Hinata! –exclama Kiba volteando todos su cuerpo hacia ella. – ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo? –el castaño golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.

- Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan. –el rubio en cuclillas le golpea suavemente las mejillas en un intento de hacerla reaccionar, mientras la mira preocupado.

* * *

Ino viene del mercado, carga unas cuantas bolsas de encargos que le pidió su madre. La rubia se ve más crecida, su cuerpo más desarrollado y sus facciones más afinadas haciéndola ver más hermosa. Casi ya no queda nada de sus facciones infantiles.

La rubia detiene su paso de golpe y deja caer las bolsas en el proceso a la vez que su mandíbula se desencaja al ver a cierta peli-rosa muy conocida para ella en compañía de dos mujeres.

Sakura también al verla detuvo su paso haciendo que las otras dos mujeres la imiten y la miren extrañadas, para después guiar su mirada hacia la persona que la menor mira sorprendida, topándose con una rubia más o menos de la misma edad de la peli-rosa.

Tsunade sonrío levemente, para después mirar a Shizune notándola asentir con la cabeza.

- Nos adelantaremos a la oficina del tercero para avisarle de nuestro regreso. –dice la rubia y Sakura asintió sin apartar su mirada de la rubia.

Tanto rubia como pelinegra siguieron su camino, pasando alado de la Ino aun anonadada.

- Frentona. –la rubia reacciono y le sonrío burlona.

- Cerda. –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada, y camina a ella, acercándose un poco.

- La aldea estaba tan tranquila sin tener una frente andante transitando por ahí. –dice burlona y Sakura afila más su mirada.

- Hare como que no oí eso… lo que salga de la boca de una cerda no es de importancia. –Sakura la mira con superioridad y sonríe de forma ladina, ahora fue el turno de la rubia de afilar la mirada.

- ¿Qué tan ciertos son los rumores de que estabas fuera de la aldea entrenando con Tsunade-sama?... sin son verdad me imagino que ni aunque te haya entrenado el mejor konoichi de la aldea te harás fuerte, siempre has sido y serás una debilucha. –la rubia muestra ahora superioridad en su mirada.

- Los rumores son ciertos, así que pruébame y te tragaras tus palabras. –Sakura sonríe de forma arrogante provocando que la rubia entrecierre la mirada, no sabiendo si creerle.

- Ver para creer.

- Si quieres te lo muestro ahorita.

- Si quieres pelear contra una chunnin, pequeña gennin… adelante. –la rubia le sonríe de forma torcida y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

Ambas se miran de forma retadora, mandándose rayitos con la mirada, pero la rubia dejo de fulminarla con la mirada y ensancho los ojos sorprendida al ver a la persona que esta atrás de la peli-rosa.

Sakura alza una ceja extrañada al ver a su amiga mostrar una mirada como si hubiera visto un fantasma, para después notar como los ojos de ella tornan forma de corazón y sus mejillas se sonrojan.

- Sakura.

La peli-rosa ensancha los ojos, esa voz aunque sonara más ronca la reconocería donde sea. Rápidamente voltea viendo a su Sasuke-kun, lleva puesta una capucha, pero ha descubierto su rostro dejando ver lo apuesto que se ha puesto, además le sonríe de forma ladina, de esa forma que lo hace ver más sexy.

Ino esta tan embobada con Sasuke que no nota que él ni la mira, solo mantiene su penetrante mirada en Sakura… y es que como notar esas cosas cuando ese Uchiha esta sonriendo de esa forma tan sexy.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama al momento de echarse en sus brazos, donde el pelinegro la recibió y apoyo su pie derecho hacia atrás para no caer, la conoce muy bien y sabe que algo así haría.

Sasuke tiene sus manos en la cintura de la peli-rosa quien lo rodea del cuello con sus brazos, y él pensando que no lo iba a agarrar de sorpresa se equivoco, ya que de la nada la peli-rosa estampo sus labios con los de él haciéndole ensanchar los ojos y sonrojarse como paso hace tres años que se despidieron.

Ino desencajo la mandíbula al ver lo osada que es su amiga, no sabía que fuera así, pero luego reacciono y frunció el entrecejo.

- _(A no frentona, no dejare que me ganes) –_la rubia se arremanga sus imaginarias mangas, dispuesta a ir a quitar a esa peli-rosa aventada.

Sasuke tiene sus ojos muy abiertos, viendo el rostro sonrojado de la peli-rosa la cual tiene sus ojos cerrados. Su expresión se relajo, sintiendo esa calidez sobre sus labios, esa agradable sensación en el estomago y su corazón palpitar con fuerza, enserio que deseaba volver a sentir sus labios, y desde esa vez tiene curiosidad de saber cómo es el sabor de ella, así que cerró sus ojos, no importándole que alguien más los vea comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella, tomando el labio inferior entre los suyos, comenzándola a saborear y Sakura lo imito, el beso es torpe, pero placentero para ambos.

Ino detuvo su paso, sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y su mandíbula casi toca el piso al ver como Sasuke ha cerrado los ojos y corresponde ese beso, no se le ve la intensión de quitarse de ahí, de hecho se le ve muy a gusto.

- _(¿Qué demonios…?... ¡Lo embrujaste frentona!)_ –es la única explicación que le hallaba a ese hecho, eso o que es alguien que se transformo en Sasuke para jugarle esa broma a ambas.

Ambos rompen el beso, solo alejando un poco sus rostros. Sakura abre sus ojos mostrando una mirada bobalicona provocando que Sasuke la mire burlón.

- ¿Qué embrujo usaste en Sasuke-kun, frentona? –dice tétrica Ino que se ha parado alado de Sakura y la mira amenazante.

- Ningún embrujo cerda. –Sakura le sonríe arrogante, para después colocarse alado de Sasuke y colgársele del brazo, provocando que al pelinegro le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Sasuke-kun es mi novio. –el pelinegro voltea su rostro a un lado para que no vean el leve sonrojo que han adquirido sus mejillas.

- No te creo. –la rubia entrecierra la mirada.

- ¿Qué no viste como nos besamos? –Sakura muestra más superioridad y a Sasuke se le sombrea la frente de negro porque lo diga así como así. –Desde hace tres años somos novios, pero el destino nos separo y ahora nos volvemos a reunir. –dice de forma poética, mirando el horizonte con añoranza y a Sasuke se le sombre más la frente de negro.

- ¿Es eso verdad Sasuke-kun? –Ino mira al pelinegro como si le hubiera sido infiel.

- Hmn. –Sasuke voltea su rostro, no le dará explicaciones a esa rubia, no se las da ni a su hermano, a ella menos, pero no debió voltearse a ese lado ya que se topo con la cara de Sakura, la cual hace un puchero y pone ojos de cachorro mojado. –Si… es verdad. –dice resignado, esa cara se convirtió en su debilidad, por lo que ahora baja su cabeza derrotado al darse cuenta que Sakura solo lo quiere presumir y lo hizo apoyarla.

- ¡Muérete de la envidia cerda! –Sakura la mira triunfante, viendo como la rubia baja la cabeza derrotada.

- Sasuke-kun no sabía que te gustaran las frentonas, siendo así me rapare un poco para verme más frentona. –Ino lo mira esperanzada y Sasuke la mira como la loca que es.

- Cerda. –dice entre dientes Sakura, fulminándola con la mirada. –Ni rapándote toda le gustaras a Sasuke-kun, porque él me ama a mí… ¿verdad Sasuke-kun? –Sakura mira a Sasuke con esos ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia provocando que al pelinegro le dé un tic nervioso.

- Sakura me les escape a esos dos… vayamos a la oficina del Hokage para reportar nuestro regreso, seguro ahí estarán esos dos esperándome. –fue el único pretexto que se le ocurrió para escapar de esa, muy apenas y admite a si mismo que la ama, admitirlo a los demás es algo que no piensa hacer, no ahora.

- Es verdad, Tsunade-shishou también me ha de estar esperando ahí. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa y Sasuke suspira aliviado por haber conseguido hacerla desviar su atención. –Nos vemos cerda. –Sakura le saca la lengua e Ino la fulmina con la mirada.

Sasuke da media vuelta, comenzando a caminar llevándose consigo a Sakura que no se descuelga del brazo, al cual abraza con más fuerza.

Ino los mira alejarse, y suspira resignada al ver que a Sasuke no parece importarle que Sakura se le cuelgue así del brazo, no la quita como antes, de hecho se le ve que le gusta ir caminar así con ella, aunque sea algo incomodo para caminar.

- Supongo que siempre supe que ella ganaría en esto. –la rubia sonríe con tristeza. –Me alegro por ella, se le ve feliz y a Sasuke-kun también, aunque no lo muestre tanto como ella. –su sonrisa se amplio, se ve sincera aunque sus ojos muestran algo de tristeza. –Ya luego la atrapare y la obligare que me cuente todo, desde como lo conquisto y como termino siendo alumna de la gran Tsunade-sama.

* * *

En la cima de la torre del hokage se encuentran un par de ANBU encapuchados, dejando ver la máscara de gato que están usando para cubrir su rostro.

- ¿A dónde se fue ese chamaco? –dice con fastidio uno de los ANBU. –El canijo aprovecho que nos colocábamos nuestros disfraces para escaparse de nosotros. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Sasuke no necesita disfraz y seguro estaba ansioso por entrar a la aldea y sabe que estaríamos en la oficina del tercero, seguro nos dará alcance… así que deja de quejarte Kisame. –dice con sequedad e indiferencia.

- Eres un consentidor Itachi… pero si le hace algo a mi rosadita tú pagaras los platos rotos. –Kisame lo apunta de forma acusadora.

- Ya podemos entrar a la oficina. –ignorándolo Itachi desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Par de hermanos que confabulan en mi contra. –murmura indignado Kisame, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

Sentad o tras el escritorio se encuentra el viejo Sarotobi, el cual va vestido con el traje de kage con sombrerito y toda la cosa.

Al anciano se le ve serio en su mirada y expresión. En ese momento un par de nubes de humo aparecieron frente a él y al dispersarse el humo se dejo ver a un par de ANBU con máscara de gato.

- Los estaba esperando. –dice serio el anciano. –Muy puntuales… llegaron a la hora que decía el pergamino que me mandaron. –una sonrisa amigable adorna el rostro del anciano.

- Un placer volverlo a ver Hokage-sama. –Itachi sin quitarse la máscara hace una leve inclinación a forma de respeto y Sarotobi solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta del saludo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Este viejo que se ve que está en el más haya que en el más acá es el Hokage!? –exclama sorprendido Kisame que tampoco se ha quitado la máscara y apunta a Sarotobi quien ha fruncido el entrecejo indignado. –Me lo creía más genial, más fuerte, más jov…

Kisame no pudo seguir ya que Itachi le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago haciendo que el pobre se doble del dolor y lo mire indignado.

- Discúlpelo. Tanta agua le mato las neuronas. –Itachi agita una mano restándole importancia.

A Sarutobi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero recobrando la compostura se aclaro la garganta de forma exagerada.

- ¿Dónde está el pequeño Sasuke? Pensé que vendría con ustedes… aunque me imagino que ya no es tan pequeño. –la mirada del anciano se torno melancólica.

- Ya es todo un adolecente. –Itachi sonríe levemente. –Y si vino con nosotros, solo que se desvió, pero en un momento nos alcanzara. –Sarutobi asintió con entendimiento.

- Mendrigo Itachi, casi me saca hasta el hígado. –murmura con voz de pito Kisame, mirándolo resentido, haciendo que el kage sonría nervioso.

- Pueden quitarse las mascaras. Tengo ANBU vigilando y solo permitirán entrar a la torre a las personas que les dije. –Sarutobi les sonríe con amabilidad.

- Qué bueno. Esta mascara me estaba sofocando. –Kisame suspira aliviado mientras se quita la máscara.

Itachi lo imita, dejando ver su apuesto rostro, que aun manteniendo esa expresión indiferente no le quita lo sexy.

- Estoy esperando a alguien más. Cuando lleguen hablaremos y nos pondremos de acuerdo para ver como resolveremos algunas cosas. –dice con tranquilidad e Itachi asintió.

- ¿Quiénes vendrán? –Kisame lo mira curioso, en eso la puerta se abre de golpe haciéndolo voltear al igual que el pelinegro y que Sarotobi alce la mirada viendo a Jiraiya que sonríe de oreja a oreja y tiene sus brazos extendidos.

- ¡Ya llego tu alumno consentido viejo! –exclama enérgico haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡¿Cuándo dejaras de ser tan escandaloso?! –Tsunade aparece atrás del sannin dándole un zape que casi le hace besar el piso.

Otra gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los tres varones y Shizune que esta alado de la rubia cargando al pequeño cerdo.

- Tan cariñosa como siempre. –Jiraiya se soba la cabeza mientras la mira resentido. –esa no es forma de saludas a tu ex compañero de equipo del cual tienes tres años sin ver.

- ¿Y según tu como te debo saludar? –la rubia lo mira con superioridad a la vez que cruza sus brazos haciendo alzar sus senos, los cuales el sannin miran con absoluta atención.

- ¡Así! –Jiraiya alza los brazos dispuesto a echársele encima y abrazarla, pero se vio frenado ante el puñetazo que la rubia le dio en el rostro, hundiéndoselo.

- No han cambiado. –Kisame sonríe divertido.

- Ni un poquito. –Sarutobi sonríe nervioso, pero sus ojos muestran melancolía.

* * *

Sasuke quien aun tiene a Sakura colgándosele del brazo van llegando a la torre del Hokage.

- Sakura se me ha dormido el brazo. –el pelinegro la mira de reojo mostrando cierto reproche.

- Entiendo. –poniendo cara de completa tristeza la peli-rosa afloja el agarre dispuesta a soltarlo.

- Toma el otro. –al pelinegro se le sombreo la frente de negro por haber dicho eso, pero es que verla así toda deprimida le hizo sentirse mal y quiso recompensarla.

Sakura emocionada se coloca del otro lado del pelinegro y toma su brazo, cortándole la circulación al pobre pelinegro que se le sombreo más la frente de negro.

- _(Ya sé como dominar a Sasuke-kun)_ –un brillo travieso adorno los ojos de la peli-rosa que se ha dado cuenta que tiene un arma poderosa en contra de ese pelinegro con peinado de cola de pollo.

- No pueden entrar a la torre en este momento. –dice serio un ANBU que usa mascara de tigre y que apareció frente a ellos haciéndolos detener su paso.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta curiosa Sakura.

- Ordenes de Hokage-sama.

- Él nos espera. –Sasuke mira retador al ANBU que le mantiene la mirada.

- ¡Sa-ku-ra-chan!

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke y el ANBU voltean al escuchar ese grito chillón que dijo el nombre de la peli-rosa de forma cantarina, viendo a cierto rubio con sonrisa zorruna que corre hacia ellos teniendo sus brazos extendidos, mirando a Sakura y siendo rodeado por un aura brillante.

Cuando el rubio estuvo más cerca de ellos se lanzo para abrazar la peli-rosa, pero al haber cerrado sus ojos no vio que la peli-rosa se agacho y el rubio termino abrazando a cierto ANBU del cual restriega su mejilla con la máscara de él.

- ¡Sakura-chan tu piel se ha vuelto fría y rasposa dattebayo! –dice meloso.

- Dobe. –Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio mientras que Sakura que se endereza le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto abre los ojos al identificar esa voz, el solo había visto una cabellera rosa y supuso que es su amiga, de ahí no le puso atención al pelos de cola de pollo que la acompañaba.

- Teme. –el rubio se muestra sorprendido al verlo.

- No me digas así dobe. –Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.

- Y tú no me digas dobe, teme. –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Aquí van de nuevo. –Sakura suspira con pesadez, mostrándose fastidiada, ocultando que había extrañado eso.

- Ano… ¿puedes dejar de abrazarme?

El rubio deja de fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke para ver a su Sakura-chan impresionado, ya que le cambio mucho la voz, ya hasta habla más ronco que él o Sasuke, pero se sorprende más al ver a ese enmascarado.

- ¿Eres ANBU Sakura-chan? –pregunta sorprendido.

- No idiota. Yo estoy aquí. –a Sakura se le sombrea la frente de negro y Sasuke vuelve a rodar los ojos.

- Lo siento. –Naruto apenado lo suelta y se rasca la nuca.

- Como sea… váyanse de aquí, Hokage-sama no puede recibirlos. –dice serio el enmascarado.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos? –pregunta indignado el rubio.

- ¿Debería?

- ¿Oíste eso Sakura-chan? Este tio no sabe quiénes somos. –el rubio mira indignado a su amiga, para después echarse aire al rostro sintiendo que le dará el babido porque alguien no sepa quién es.

- Es indignante. –Sakura se muestra ofendida, siguiéndole el juego al rubio.

Al ANBU y a Sasuke les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, el segundo sintiendo pena ajena porque uno de esos dos sea su novia y el otro por desgracia sea su mejor amigo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto… dile nuestros nombres al tercero y nos dejara pasar. –dice con sequedad el pelinegro, dispuesto a terminar con esta payasada.

- Hubieran comenzado diciendo sus nombres, así no hubiéramos perdido el tiempo.

- Tú nos hubieras preguntado eso desde el principio. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Entren. –en ANBU se hace a un lado, dejándolos pasar, no se va a poner a discutir con niños y Sasuke sonríe triunfante.

- Mi representante se enterara de esto dattebayo. –dice con firmeza Naruto mientras camina. – ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

- Sí, yo le diré. –la peli-rosa sonríe divertida mirando al rubio y este le sonríe juguetón.

- Caminen. –dice con molestia Sasuke, poniéndose en medio de ambos.

- Teme no empujes. –el rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Cállate. –Sasuke hace lo mismo y Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke llegan a la oficina del tercero, en donde tocan la puerta para que se les permita el pase.

- ¡Adelante!

Sasuke abrió la puerta al escuchar el permiso por parte del tercero.

- ¡Al fin llegan! –Sarotobi les dedica una amigable sonrisa mientras los tres chicos se adentran cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Sí que han crecido y mucho, ya son todos unos adolecentes. –dice con orgullo.

A Sakura se le sonrojaron las mejillas mientras que a los otros dos varones se les inflo el pecho de orgullo.

- ¡Mi rosadita! ¡Te extrañe tanto! –exclama Kisame.

Sakura mira hacia donde escucho esa voz muy conocida para ella, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando unos fuertes brazos la tomaron y sintió algo restregar su mejillas. La pobre peli-rosa sentía que no podía respirar y esa sensación la ha sentido antes a causa de la misma persona que la intenta matar de un abrazo ahora.

- ¡Suéltala tiburón! –exclama furioso Sasuke.

- ¡Si, suéltala aprovechado! –el rubio fulmina con la mirada al azulino.

Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Sarutobi miran la escena divertidos mientras que Itachi roda los ojos con fastidio.

* * *

Después de que se salvara a Sakura del asfixiante abrazo de Kisame, se ve a toda la bola de locos parados frente al escritorio del tercero, el cual está sentado tras del escritorio.

- Como sabrán hay cosas que el pueblo aun no puede saber debido a que los ancianos y Danzou aun están vivos y…

- No por mucho tiempo. –Sasuke sonríe de forma tétrica y sus ojos brillan de forma perversa haciendo que todos lo miren como el loco que es.

- _Sé que me prometí a mi mismo hacer lo que sea para que Sasuke no ponga esa sonrisa en su vida, pero no lo conseguí. _—Itachi siente pena ajena y se siente decepcionado de sí mismo. –_Al menos me queda el consuelo de que no tiene como invocaciones a asquerosos reptiles._

- Como decía. –Sarutobi carraspea su garganta de forma exagerada para tener la atención de todos nuevamente. –Los ancianos y Danzou siguen teniendo poder sobre la aldea, que los maten será tomado como traición hacia su nación.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no puedo hacer justicia? –Sasuke mira furioso al tercero.

- ¡Eso es injusto viejo, el teme merece justicia dattebayo! –exclama el rubio mirándolo indignado, la verdad no sabe porque merece justicia Sasuke pero pues si él lo dice, hay que apoyar al miembro del equipo.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Naruto! –exclama con firmeza Sakura y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida al verse apoyado por su equipo.

Sarutobi se muestra impresionado por las palabras de esos tres, más que nada por la forma en que se apoyan entre sí, cuando ellos se fueron o más bien la última vez que los vio no eran tan unidos, de hecho eran el equipo con más diferencias que haya visto. Pasando la sorpresa una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro. Mientras los demás se muestran orgullosos al ver como los tres se apoyan entre sí, parece como si no hubieran sido separados por tres años.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… es bueno ver que no han dejado de ser un equipo a pesar de estar alejados tanto tiempo, pero…

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia dónde provino esa voz viendo a Kakashi sentado en el marco de la ventana, teniendo una pose despreocupada y sin despegar su vista de su inseparable libro.

- … pero me gustaría saber que tanto se apoyan como equipo en la pelea. –Kakashi voltea su rostro hacia ellos, cerrando sus ojos en clara muestra que esta sonriendo bajo su máscara.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclama sorprendidos Naruto y Sakura, mostrándose felices por volverlo a ver y eso lo deja ver la gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

- Hmn. –Sasuke cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y le sonríe de forma torcida.

- Mírenlos, ya están bien creciditos… se parecen más a esos tres que conocimos hace tres años.

- Claro, después de todo éramos nosotros mismos. –dice con orgullo Naruto, posando sus manos en su cadera.

Los demás se mantienen al margen, disfrutando la escena de ver la reunión del equipo siente. Saben que merecen su tiempo después de todo llevan tres años separados.

- Muy cierto. –Kakashi amplía su sonrisa bajo su máscara.

- ¡Na, na, na sensei! –Naruto se acerca al peli-plata. –Le traje un regalo. –el rubio saca de su porta armas un libro y lo posa frente a Kakashi que al verlo ensancho su ojito y un rayo cayó atrás de él dándole más emoción y drama a la escena.

- Es… es… es… —Kakashi toma el libro en sus manos, mirándolo como si fuera un tesoro recién descubierto mientras que el rubio sonríe complacido al igual que Jiraiya y los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Es mi nuevo libro. Se agradecido ese libro aun no sale a venta. –Jiraiya se da aires de grandeza provocando que los demás lo miren como el loco que es.

- Gracias Naruto es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mi vida. –Kakashi abraza el libro y restriega su mejilla con la portada de este.

- Genial, el libro pornográfico cambio de verde a naranja. –susurra Sasuke a Sakura y esta asintió dándole la razón.

Sarutobi carraspea nuevamente su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

- Retomando el tema. –dice serio. –Matar a los ancianos y a Danzou se puede considerar alta traición, pero si no se sabe quienes los eliminaron no habrá a quien culpar. –el anciano les sonríe levemente.

El equipo siete mostro sorpresa en sus ojos mientras los sannin e Itachi se muestran complacidos por lo dicho, en cuanto Kisame esta bostezando la verdad esta reunión le es aburrida.

- Estoy consciente que merecen justicia Itachi, Sasuke. –el anciano mira a ambos. –Pero las cosas se deben hacer con calma, y estar preparados. Por esa razón pienso que es mejor que Itachi y Kisame se mantengan ocultos bajo el disfraz de ANBU, de esa forma pueden investigar mejor las cosas, espiar al enemigo y saber cuándo es el momento para atacar sin que ustedes dos salgan perjudicados de esto. Entonces cuando ya no haya quienes estén en contra de que se revele la verdad, es cuando la verdad será revelada y así Uchiha Itachi podrá estar en la aldea sin usar una máscara… ¿Qué me dicen?

- Apoyo su decisión Hokage-sama. –dice respetuoso Itachi y Sasuke solo sonríe de forma torcida.

- Tengo una pregunta. –Naruto alza la mano como si estuviera en la primaria.

- ¿Cuál? –Sarutobi y los sannin lo miran curiosos.

- ¿Por qué vamos a matar a los ancianos y a ese tal Danzou?

Todos caen estilo anime al ver que el rubio apoyaba a Sasuke sin saber la razón.

- ¡Naruto mejor cierra la boca! –Sakura furiosa se pone de pie y lo tumba al piso de un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué me pegas Sakura-chan? –Naruto se soba su nuevo chichón mientras la mira dolido.

- Por idiota. –dice con firmeza y Naruto se muestra más ofendido.

- ¿Hokage-sama? –Kakashi se pone de pie y mira serio al mencionado el cual asintió.

- Chicos me gustaría ver que tanto han mejorado en sus entrenamientos. –Sarutobi mira a los tres adolecentes.

- Cuando quiera. –Naruto comienza a repartir golpes en el aire como lo haría un boxeador haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Quiero que los tres me muestren sus habilidades en un combate. Los tres lucharan contra uno de los mejores shinobis que tiene la aldea.

- ¿Contra quién? –preguntan curiosos los tres y sorprendidos, ya que si es uno el que peleara contra ellos tres es porque ese shinobi es muy bueno.

- Contra mí. –Kakashi se apunta a si mismo mientras sus ojos se cierran en señal que esta sonriendo bajo su máscara. Sus alumnos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

- Esto va a ser interesante. –Kisame sonríe mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

* * *

En un campo de entrenamiento se ve a los tres sannin en compañía de Sarutobi. Itachi y Kisame también están con ellos, solo que ambos llevan el traje ANBU que usaron para entrar a la aldea y el cual usaran hasta que las cosas se resuelvan, incluso llevan una capucha puesta.

Los seis miran hacia donde está el equipo siete parados a varios metros alejados, delante de ellos.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto están de pie frente a Kakashi mirándolo serios al igual que este a ellos.

- ¿Recuerdan esto? –Kakashi saca unos cascabeles de su porta armas y los coloca frente a su rostro haciendo que los tres sonrían con nostalgia. –Las reglas serán las mismas que aquella vez, solo que ahora no hay límite de tiempo.

- ¡Esta vez sí le quitaremos los cascabeles dattebayo! –exclama enérgico el rubio.

Sakura sonríe de oreja a oreja, mostrándose emocionada en la mirada y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando superioridad en sus ojos.

- Eso ya lo veremos. –Kakashi guarda los cascabeles y dirige su mano a su banda ninja, descubriendo su sharingan provocando que sus tres alumnos ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos.

- Kakashi se va a poner serio. –dice tranquilo Sarutobi.

- Debe hacerlo, de no ser así habrá consecuencias. Esos tres ya no son los mismos mocosos de antes y no solo lo digo por el cambio físico. –Tsunade sonríe de forma torcida.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto sonríe complacidos cuando la sorpresa se borro de sus rostros.

- Los resultados de ahora no van a ser los mismos que en ese entonces sensei, así que estese listo para perder. –Sakura sonríe de forma ladina mientras se pone los guantes negros que tenia amarrados en su cinturón.

Sasuke sonrío igual que su novia para después cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos mostrar el sharingan, el cual ya no tiene solo dos comas sino tres.

- ¡Esto va a ser divertido dattebayo!

Naruto dio un gran salto y en el aire hace unos sellos con sus manos a gran velocidad y al instante aparece un clon a su lado el cual le ayuda a formar el rasengan en una de sus manos, estando listo el jutsu el clon desapareció y el rubio impacto el jutsu en Kakashi, el cual se desintegro en una nube de humo haciendo que el rasengan destruya un tronco de madera.

Naruto ensancha los ojos cuando cae de pie al suelo al ver que Kakashi uso un jutsu de sustitución.

- Tan impaciente como siempre Naruto. –dice Kakashi tranquilo, estando de pie atrás de él haciéndolo ensanchar más sus ojos, pero no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando Kakashi lo mando a volar de una patada en la espalda.

Cuando el rubio cayó al suelo este se desintegro en una nube de humo dejando ver que solo se trataba de un clon.

- ¡Esta vez no me sorprenderá sensei!

Kakashi alza su rostro al oír esa voz chillona encima de él viendo a Naruto ir en caída hacia él con un rasengan en su mano, dispuesto a impactárselo. Usando su gran velocidad Kakashi salto hacia atrás dejando que el rubio impacte el rasengan en el suelo, creando un hueco en este.

- Has mejorado, lo noto, pero insisto en que eres un impaciente. –Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara. –Aun no digo que comiencen.

Naruto salta cayendo de pie alado de sus compañeros que se mantuvieron de pie y tranquilos donde mismo. Naruto hace un infantil puchero hacia su sensei.

- Ahora sí… ¡comiencen!

Nada más terminando de decirlo aparecieron tres clones alado de Naruto los cuales corrieron hacia Kakashi mientras hacen un rasengan. Terminando de hacerlo los dos Narutos que no tienen rasengan en sus manos sacaron un kunai y atacaron con este a Kakashi, pero este los esquivo con facilidad, tomo uno del brazo y lo aventó contra el otro clon haciéndolos desaparecer.

Cuando los otros dos Naruto con rasengan llegaron a él Kakashi salto para esquivar el ataque haciendo que ambos rasengan se estampen en el suelo.

Kakashi giro todo su cuerpo e hizo una barrida para esquivar a Sasuke que había intentado atacarlo con su espada, pero Sasuke para no caer se impulso hacia atrás saltando.

Sasuke crea un chidori en su mano derecha y corre hacia Kakashi, el cual se gira tomando del brazo al rubio que intentaba atacarlo con un kunai y lo lanza hacia Sasuke haciendo que este se estampe contra él, haciéndolos rodar a ambos en el suelo.

Kakashi salto hacia atrás esquivando los kunai que fueron lanzados por Sakura que está en el aire, y cuando esta cayo de pie frente a él intento darle una patada pero Kakashi le tomo el pie y la lanzo hacia Sasuke y Naruto que apenas y se estaban poniendo de pie haciéndolos caer nuevamente con la peli-rosa encima.

- ¡Se olvido de mi dattebayo!

Kakashi ensancha los ojos y voltea, no alcanzando a esquivar el rasengan de Naruto que se impacto contra él. Naruto chasqueo la lengua al darse cuenta que destruyo un clon ya que desapareció en una nube de humo nada más su ataque lo toco.

El clon de Naruto que estaba con Sasuke y Sakura desapareció mientras estos dos se ponen de pie y al igual que el rubio pasan su pupila por todos lados en busca de Kakashi, no viéndolo en ningún lado.

Sakura sonríe traviesa, se acomoda para impulsar su puño el cual es rodeado de chackra verde para después golpear el suelo el cual tembló haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto al no esperárselo se tambaleen y caigan de pompas en el gran hueco que formo Sakura al golpear el suelo.

- Lo encontré sensei. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa traviesa viendo como tanto Kakashi como sus dos compañeros de equipo la miran sorprendidos aun estando sentados en el cráter y ella estando de pie en la orilla de este.

- Veo que le enseñaste bien Tsunade. –Jiraiya sonríe divertido y la rubia sonríe de forma torcida.

- ¡Así se hace rosadita! ¡Enséñales de que estas echa! –anima emocionado Kisame.

- _Ya había visto como su versión futura tenía una fuerza monstruosa, pero aun así sorprende. –_piensan los tres varones del equipo siete.

- _Lección aprendida: no dejar que me golpee._—una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Kakashi. –Creo que ya es suficiente de calentamiento. –Kakashi se pone de pie y salta saliendo del hueco. –Es hora de ponerse serios.

Naruto y Sasuke salen del cráter quedando de pie en cada uno de los lados de la femenina. Los tres sonríen aunque la sonrisa del pelinegro muestra arrogancia y superioridad. Sasuke y Sakura saltan, desapareciendo de la zona.

- Veo que sigues sin aprender Naruto. –Kakashi niega resignado al ver que el rubio se quedo ahí, igual que la otra vez.

Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna y al instante aparecen varios clones a su lado, los cuales se lanzaron al ataque a Kakashi, el cual los esquivo y golpe haciéndolos desaparecer. Cuando termino con todos quedo de pie y paso su pupila con rapidez por todos lados, no viendo al verdadero rubio.

- _Tal vez si aprendió la lección y solo se quedo para distraerme con sus clones y así poder esconderse bien de mi junto con sus compañeros. _–Kakashi no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso sin darse cuenta que el verdadero Naruto está a varios metros atrás de él y forma unos sellos con sus manos.

Naruto sonríe travieso y corre hacia Kakashi teniendo dos dedos de sus manos unidos.

- ¡Sienta los mil años de dolor sensei!

Kakashi ensancha los ojos, pero demasiado tarde para él, el rubio enterró sus dedos en su culito. Los sanin, Sarutobi, Kisame e Itachi hicieron una mueca de dolor y una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca. Sasuke y Sakura sonrieron divertidos desde su escondite.

- ¿Are? –exclama extrañado el rubio ya que Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo.

- Esa técnica se hace así. –Kakashi apareció atrás de Naruto y le enterró los dedos en el culo haciendo que el rubio salte chillando del dolor mientras se toca el trasero.

Los espectadores les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y sintieron pena por el rubio violado, tal parece que ese es su destino: que le metan cosas en el culo.

- Aun te falta para lograr tomarme con la guardia baja. –Kakashi mira divertido al rubio que se retuerce del dolor en el piso. –_Admito que estuvo cerca. _—Kakashi suspira aliviado, por poco y el violado es él.

- _Hmn… dobe._ –Sasuke suspira resignado.

- _Baka._ –Sakura suspira también resignada y voltea hacia Sasuke notando que este la mira a ella, ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Sakura saca un kunai de su estuche de armas y lo lanza hacia Kakashi que sin voltear lo atrapo en el aire entre dos de sus dedos con la mano derecha. Sin más ambos chicos dieron media vuelta y saltan hacia las ramas de los arboles alejándose de ahí.

- _Naruto aun tardara en recuperarse, lo mejor es ir por los otros dos de una vez. –_Kakashi mira hacia donde vino el kunai notando como se removieron las ramas cuando esos dos saltaron a la rama de un árbol.

* * *

Sasuke va caminando, los arbustos y frondosos árboles reducen la claridad del entorno, sin contar que el sol comienza a ocultarse.

- _Sé que nos siguió, ese fue nuestro propósito para alejarlo de Naruto… ¿Dónde estará?_—Sasuke detiene su paso y pasea su pupila por sus alrededores.

Unas manos masculinas salieron debajo de la tierra tomando ambos tobillos de Sasuke quien ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo fue jalando hacia abajo, enterrándole todo el cuerpo en el piso.

Delante de donde está la cabeza de Sasuke sale Kakashi del piso, mirándolo de forma perezosa y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Me decepciona que hayas caído en lo mismo Sasuke, pensé que habías mejorado.

- ¿En verdad crees que caería en lo mismo dos veces? –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y Kakashi ensancha los ojos cuando unas manos salen del suelo tomando sus tobillos, enterrándole todo el cuerpo en el piso igual que como él lo hizo con Sasuke justo en el momento que el Sasuke que estaba enterrado desaparece en una nube de humo.

Delante de la cabeza de Kakashi sale Sasuke del piso, mirándolo con superioridad y sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Te confiaste demasiado.

- ¿En verdad lo crees?

Sasuke ensancha levemente los ojos, mostrando sorpresa al ver como Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua, si hubiera tenido su sharingan activado hubiera notado que se trataba de un clon. Furioso por confiarse tratándose de Kakashi cierra sus ojos y al abrirlos en ellos se vuelve a ver el sharingan.

El pelinegro pasa su mirada por todos lados, en busca del verdadero peli-plata.

- _El verdadero no está cerca. _— Sasuke vuelve a chasquear la lengua molesto. –_Sino me siguió a mi entonces siguió a… —_sus ojos se ensanchan. – ¡Sakura! –Sasuke salta a la rama de un árbol y se va saltando de rama a rama a gran velocidad en dirección por donde se fue la peli-rosa.

* * *

Se ve a Sakura caminar por una zona del frondoso bosque. La chica mira a todos lados, manteniéndose atenta.

- Sakura.

Al oír esa voz muy conocida por ella y que diga su nombre con dificultad detiene su paso y voltea. Sus ojos se ensanchan mostrando horror al ver a Sasuke lleno de heridas que sangran y con varios kunai entrecerrados en su cuerpo. El pelinegro se detiene en el tronco de un árbol y se nota a leguas que apenas y puede mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama horrorizada.

- Ayúdame Sakura. –pide suplicante.

- Es cruel mostrarme esto dos veces y peor aun al pensar que caeré nuevamente. –Sakura suspira con pesadez y une sus manos, alzando dos dedos colocándolos frente a su barbilla. – ¡Kai!

El escenario se distorsiono mostrando la realidad de la zona y dejando ver a una tranquilo Kakashi delante de ella.

- Me ofende que piense que podría caer en algo así de nuevo. –Sakura se ajusta sus guantes y se pone en posición de pelea.

- Solo fue para recordar viejos tiempos. –Kakashi agita una mano restándole importancia y también se pone en posición, listo para cualquier ataque.

* * *

Sasuke sigue saltando las ramas de los arboles, su mirada muestra preocupación, no puede evitarlo, aunque sepa que su novia ya no es débil como antes y sabe defenderse le es imposible no sobreprotegerla.

Un temblor le hizo tambalearse un poco de la rama a la que había saltado. Sasuke siguió saltando las ramas de los arboles empleándole más velocidad, sabia quien había sido la causante de ese temblor lo que significaba que Kakashi ya la había alcanzado.

* * *

Sakura golpea con su puño una enorme roca, lanzándola hacia donde esta Kakashi quien la golpeo usando el chidori, destruyéndola.

Sakura cruzo los brazos frente a su rostro para cubrirse de las pequeñas rocas que se dispararon hacia ella, rasgándole la piel expuesta de los brazos y piernas.

Las rocas dejaron de tocarla lo que hizo que deje de cubrirse el rostro y alce la mirada ya no viendo a Kakashi, pero cuando oyó un millar de pájaros atrás de ella ensancho los ojos mostrando entre sorpresa.

Sakura voltea rápidamente todo su cuerpo viendo a Kakashi correr hacia ella dispuesto a darle con el chidori. La peli-rosa esta por intentar esquivarlo justo cuando ve una ancha espalda frente a ella.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –exclama sorprendida.

- Hmn. –Sasuke con su espada bloqueo el ataque de Kakashi, el cual salto hacia atrás cuando su ataque se impacto con la espada de Sasuke. –Molestia. –Sasuke la mira de reojo y Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No me digas así que estaba a punto de esquivarlo! –exclama molesta. –Nadie necesita tu ayuda. –Sakura se cruza de brazos mostrándose ofendida y voltea su rostro a uno de sus costados.

A Sasuke le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, sintiéndose indignado porque ella diga eso después de que él la acaba de salvar.

- _¿Dónde quedo mi "¡Gracias Sasuke-kun, eres mi héroe!" seguido de un abrazo meloso?_—Hmn… molestia. –repite fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¡No me digas así! –exclama furiosa.

- ¡Te digo como quiero! –Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella y la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡No, no lo harás! –Sakura afila su mirada.

A Kakashi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como ellos dos se olvidaron de él y se centraron en su primera discusión de pareja.

Por estar distraído viendo a esos dos pelear Kakashi se sorprendió cuando sintió a Naruto muy cerca de él, listo para impactarle un rasengan que apenas y pudo esquivar, aun así le roso uno de sus brazos, haciéndole un leve corto.

Sasuke y Sakura dejaron de pelear viendo hacia donde está su amigo rubio enderezándose y a Kakashi mirándose tranquilo el rasguño.

- Falle. –dice con decepción el rubio.

- E_so estuvo demasiado cerca._ –Kakashi oculta la sorpresa que sintió. –_Lo que me enseña a que no estos tres ya no me puedo distraer un poco si es que no quiero terminar en un hospital._

- Dejemos esta charla para después Sasuke-kun, tenemos unos cascabeles que conseguir. –Sakura se pone en posición.

- Hmn. –Sasuke la imita.

- ¡Ataquemos con todo dattebayo! –exclama enérgico el rubio también poniéndose en posición de pelea.

* * *

- _Esos tres seguro se dieron cuenta que con un ataque frontal no conseguirán los cascabeles y por eso hicieron retirada_–Kakashi va caminando por el bosque mirando a todos lados en busca de esos tres que han ocultado su chakra para no ser hallados. –_Esto se está alargando más de lo que pensé. –_Kakashi llora internamente, tocando con su mano su estuche de armas sintiendo su nuevo libro, el cual ansia leer, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo hasta que esto termine._ –Debo concentrarme en el combate. Con estos tres no me puedo distraer ahora o seguro me vuelan la cabeza._

* * *

El sol ya se ha ocultado, en una zona del bosque se ve a Sasuke y Naruto sentados estilo indio, cada uno frente al otro. Sakura ya se ha curado las leves heridas que obtuvo en el combate que tuvieron contra Kakashi hace un momento y ahora esta curando los rasguños que tiene Sasuke, por eso esta hincada frente a él.

- Atacándolo no conseguiremos nada, nuestro propósito no es herirlo, es quitarle esos cascabeles. –dice serio Sasuke.

- Y ya notamos que combatiéndolo no conseguiremos lo que queremos porque está en guardia, evitando que tomemos los cascabeles. Necesitamos una estrategia. –dice seria Sakura.

- Estuvimos tan cerca, esta vez logre tocarlos, pero no se los pude quitar. –Naruto mira la mano con la que toco el cascabel.

- Kakashi-sensei es muy hábil e inteligente, sin contar que tiene el sharingan y un olfato tan desarrollado como los Inuzuka.

- Yo también tengo el sharingan. –Sasuke la mira ofendido.

- Pero no su experiencia. –Sakura lo mira seria y Sasuke voltea su rostro a un lado a la vez que bufa.

- Ninguno de nosotros tenemos su experiencia, no importa que tan fuertes nos hayamos hecho, él sigue siendo mejor en todo que nosotros. –dice frustrado el rubio.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua sabiendo que el rubio tiene razón y Sakura suspira resignada, para después tomar la barbilla de Sasuke para voltearle el rostro hacia ella, pasando con suavidad sus dedos por la herida que tiene en el labio, cerrándosela con su chakra.

Sakura se sonroja al tener la penetrante mirada del pelinegro puesta en sus ojos. Aunque su chakra ya cerró la herida sigue acariciándole el labio con sus dedos. De pronto todo desapareció para ellos y sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras acercan suavemente su rostro al rostro del otro.

- ¡Ahh…! ¡Debemos encontrar alguna debilidad en Kakashi-sensei! –exclama desesperado el rubio agitándose la cabellera, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus amigos estaban por hacer.

Sakura y Sasuke se alejaron exaltados y voltearon su rostro a un costado, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

- Kakashi-sensei no tiene debilidades. –Sakura se pone de pie aun avergonzada, el momento fue tan mágico lástima que su ubio amigo lo haya interrumpido, además sabe que no es momento para esas cosas y por eso se avergüenza al igual que Sasuke.

- Todos tenemos debilidades, que Kakashi no las muestre es otra cosa. –dice serio Sasuke, intentando ignorar la vergüenza que siente por dejarse llevar por cosas así en un momento como este.

Naruto comenzó a sobarse la barbilla pensativo mientras que Sakura se voltea dispuesta a curar las heridas de su amigo, pero se sorprendió al ya no verle ninguna.

- _Qué raro. Recuerdo perfectamente que tenía varios rasguños y una que otra herida al igual que Sasuke-kun. –_Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada al ver a su amigo. –_Ahora que recuerdo, siempre sus heridas pequeñas se le han cerrado solas._

-¡Lo tengo! –exclama el rubio emocionado, palmeando su mano derecha con su puño. – Kakashi-sensei tiene una debilidad que nosotros conocemos muy bien. –una sonrisa zorruna adorna su rostro haciendo que sus dos amigos lo miren curiosos.

* * *

Kakashi sigue caminando por el ya oscuro bosque, cada dos por tres toca con su mano su estuche de armas, tanteando el lugar donde está su preciada nueva adquisición y suelta un profundo que muestra absoluta desolación al no poder ni echarle una pequeña hojeada.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Ante ese grito chillón muy conocido para él que lo llama detuvo de golpe su paso y volteo todo su cuerpo hacia donde lo escucho viendo a su rubio alumno venir desde arriba hacia donde esta él. El ver que piensa atacarlo de frente lo hizo soltar un profundo suspiro en muestra de cansancio.

- Creí que se dieron cuenta que atacándome de frente no conseguirás los cascabeles Naruto… aunque pedir que tú te des cuenta de algo es mucho pedir.—otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios mientras se pone en guardia, listo para recibir cualquier ataque del rubio.

- ¡El final de la novela que le regale es…!

Kakashi ensancha los ojos mostrando entre horror y sorpresa.

- _¡No quiero escucharlo!_—Kakashi rápidamente posa sus manos sobre sus oídos, tapándolos. – _¡Oh no! ¡Con el sharingan aun puedo leer sus labios! ¡Rápido; tengo que cerrarlos!_ –Kakashi cierra sus ojos rápidamente.

Un par de segundos después el peli-plata abre dudoso los ojos al sentir otras presencias topándose con la imagen de sus tres alumnos parados frente a él, dos de ellos sonriéndoles traviesos y el otro sonriéndole de forma torcida. Sakura y Sasuke extienden su mano derecha mostrándole que cada uno sostiene un cascabel.

- Admito que me sorprendieron. —Kakashi se muestra despreocupado. –Bien hecho chicos. –sus ojos se cierran en señal de estar sonriendo bajo su máscara y sus alumnos amplían su sonrisa.

- Yo diría que fue más que bien hecho, lograron engañarte Kakashi.

Desde los arboles llegan Tsunade, Jiraiya, Zhizune, Kisame,Itachi y Sarutobi haciendo que el equipo siete los voltee a ver.

- Y pensar que te engañaron con eso –Tsunade mira al peli-plata indignada. –Vaya ninja que resultaste ser. –Kakashi se rasca la nuca, sonriendo apenado.

- No lo culpo. Mis novelas suelen provocar eso. –dice con arrogancia el sannin, Kakashi asintió dándole la razón e Itachi estuvo a punto de hacerlo mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- La verdad no le veo lo interesante a esa novela. Intente leerla, pero solo leí un par de páginas y me aburrí dattebayo.

- Muchacho inculto que no aprecia el verdadero arte. –murmura ofendido Jiraiya provocando que su sensei y ex compañera de equipo lo miren incrédulos, al estar a su lado lograron escucharlo perfectamente.

- ¿Ósea que no sabias el final? –Kakashi lo mira incrédulo.

- No, ni idea en que acaba. —Naruto sonríe de forma zorruna mientras se rasca la nuca.

- _Timado por Naruto, eso sí es un golpe duro para mi inteligencia. –_Kakashi baja la cabeza derrotado mientras que Kisame ríe a carcajadas mientras lo apunta.

Sakura y Sasuke miran burlones a su sensei, sinceramente ellos también se sorprendieron ante la buena idea del rubio, incluso llegaron a pensar que probablemente en estos años se le despertó alguna neurona.

- Ya que consiguieron pasar la prueba satisfactoriamente es hora de darles una buena noticia. —Sarutobi sonríe de oreja a oreja hacia los adolecentes del equipo siete y estos lo miran curiosos. – ¡Uzumaki Naruto! –lo nombra con firmeza.

- ¿Qué? –el rubio mira curioso.

- ¡Solo di si zopenco! –dice entre dientes Tsunade mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Ah… ¡Si zopenco! –exclama enérgico haciendo que todos caigan estilo anime.

- ¡A mí no me digas así! –exclama furioso Sarutobi, poniéndose de pie, dejando ver la vena hinchada que tiene en la frente.

- Pero la vieja me dijo que le dijera así. –se defiende mostrando inocencia.

- ¡No me digas vieja! .—Tsunadeya de pie le da un zape con su puño en la cabeza, sacándole un gran chichón al rubio que se puso a llorar como un bebé.

- _Si llegue a creer que a Naruto de milagro le revivió una neurona ahorita me doy cuenta que me equivoque. –_Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke se ponen de pie mientras suspiran resignados, en cuanto los demás tienen varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Enserio que a veces no sé si reírme o sentir lástima cuando noto tu estupidez. –Kisame mira al rubio como si fuera un leproso.

- ¡Te mato dattebayo! –Naruto deja de llorar y lo mira furioso, intentándosele echar encima, pero Kakashi lo detiene haciéndole una llave de lucha. – ¡Suélteme sensei solo quiero matarlo! –Naruto manosea hacia Kisame que le sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Si Kakashi, suéltalo. Puede que logre matarlo o Kisame lo mata a él, cualquiera que sea el caso es benéfico para mí. –Sasuke agita una mano restándole importancia.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo llama con reproche Sakura y este solo se encoge de hombros despreocupado.

- ¡Teme!—Naruto fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke.

- ¡Dobe! –Sasuke también lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Teme!

- ¡Dobe!

Ambos comienzan a mandarse rayitos con la mirada, metiéndose en una pelea de miradas, insultos y gruñidos.

Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, Itachi y Shizune suspiran resignados. Kisamey Jiraiya se les ve divertidos. Sarutobi ya harto de estos panchos, sintiendo que está muy viejo para esto carraspea con fuerza para llamar la atención de todos, consiguiéndolo.

- Diré sus nombres y me responderán con un sí. –aclara mostrándose cansado y mirando en especial a Naruto que asintió con entendimiento, pero mirándolo curioso. – ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

- ¡¿Si?!

- ¡Haruno Sakura!

- ¡¿Si?!

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke!

- ¿Si? –exclama nada enérgico.

- Desde ahora los tres son miembros del equipo Kakashi.

- ¿Y eso significa? –Sasukelo mira tranquilo.

- Que ya no seremos alumno y sensei. Ahora los cuatro formaremos un equipo donde yo seré el líder, y haremos misiones más difíciles. –aclara de forma perezosa Kakashi, viendo la sorpresa en sus alumnos, aunque lógicamente la de Sasuke fue más disimulada.

- ¡Genial dattebayo! –exclama emocionado y enérgico el rubio mientras da un gran salto.—¿Verdad que si? –el rubio pasa sus brazos por los brazos de sus dos amigos. —¡Seremos nuevamente un equipo y finalmente haremos misiones dignas de nosotros ttebayo! –la sonrisa del rubio apenas y le cabe en la cara.

- ¡Suéltame dobe! –Sasuke intenta zafarse del abrazo, mirando con asco al rubio, pero por más que jalonea le es imposible zafarse.

Sakura sonríe divertida, sintiéndose a la vez emocionada. Kakashi también sonríe levemente, no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso de esos tres.

Sarutobi, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya e Itachi sonríen, en cuanto Kisame bufa ante lo cursi que es la escena para sus ojos de pescado, a su punto de vista muy marica.

- Pero… —Sarutobi los mira divertidos haciendo que el rubio lo mire curioso, y que afloje el abrazo y Sasuke finalmente se logro zafar, agradeciendo la interrupción del tercero. –El equipo Kakashi podrá hacer misiones arriba de rango "C" cuando ustedes tres sean Chunnin.— Sarutobi no borra su sonrisa divertida.

Tsunade y Jiraiya niegan divertidos al ver que su sensei hizo de las suyas nuevamente al ilusionarlos para después romperle la ilusión.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama el rubio aterrado mientras que Sasuke y Sakura lo miran sorprendidos.

- ¡Puaj! ¡Tan poco les duro la felicidad! –Kisame comienza a revolcarse de Larisa mientras los apunta haciendo que Itachi suspire con cansancio.

Sasuke gruñe molesto, ahora tiene muchas ganas de tomar el cuellito de Kisame y retorcérselo para después hacer lo mismo con el tercero, igual ya está muy viejo, duda que le queden muchos años de vida.

- Kakashi-sensei digame que esto es una broma del viejo para vengarse por todas la que le he hecho.— Naruto mira suplicante a Kakashi mientras que Sarutobi lo mira ofendido.

- Es verdad. Mientras no sean chunnin no pueden hacer las misiones arriba de rango "C". –Kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara.

- Idioteces. Saben que somos lo suficiente capaces para hacer misiones de más alto rango. –dice con fastidio Sasuke y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

- Reglas son reglas Sasuke. –Itrachi mira con seriedad a su hermano y este bufa molesto.

- No sé para qué tanto escándalo, tengo entendido que las pruebas Chunnin serán la siguiente semana. De hecho por eso llegamos justo esta semana para qué tengan tiempo para prepararse para las pruebas. –dice despreocupado Jiraiya.

- ¡¿Y porque no me lo dijo antes?! –Naruto lo mira furioso.

- Bueno te lo estoy diciendo ahora. –Jiraiya agita una mano restándole importancia y Naruto lo fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Saliendo del campo de entrenamiento se ve a Sarutobi, Shizune, Kakashi, Itachi, Jiraiya, Kisame, Tsunade, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto, el ultimo va cruzado de brazos y teniendo un infantil puchero aun sintiéndose ofendido.

- Bueno yo voy a la torres, aun tengo cosas que hacer. –informa tranquilo Sarutobi. –Itachi me tome la molestia de mandar a limpiar el departamento donde solía vivir Sasuke antes de que se fuera. Ya esta habitable para que puedan vivir ahí.

- Gracias Hokage-sama.— Itachi hace una leve inclinación de cabeza y el tercero le sonríe.

- Ya sabes que no te puedes quitar la máscara estando fuera de la aldea, ya dentro de tu departamento pueden andar tu y Kisame sin mascara.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama indignado Kisame y Sasuke lo mira con burla.

- Comprendo Hiokage-sama. –dice respetuoso Itachi, ignorando la rabieta de su compañero.

- Me retiro. –Sarutobi desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Esto es injusto, esta mascara da calor y no puedo respirar bien. –murmura ofendido Kisame mientras caminan.

- Sasuke te espero en el departamento. Se verá raro que dos ANBU caminen por el pueblo como si nada. –dice mirando a su hermano menor el cual asintió. –Nos veremos luego. –Itachi mira a los demás, los cuales asintieron. .—Vamos Kisame.— Itachi salta a la rama de un árbol.

- Maldita máscara, maldita aldea, maldita infiltración, malditos rucos de los que nos tenemos que esconder, cuando los vea los matare lenta y dolorosamente. –murmura Kisame mientras sigue a Itachi.

- Yo tengo ganas de ir a un bar. ¿Tengo mucho que no vengo a los bar de Konoha y mis venas piden sake! –exclama emocionada Tsunade haciendo que Shizune suspire resignada. – ¿Sakura vienes?

- Lo siento shishou, ansió llegar a casa y ver a mis padres, tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos. Lo dejamos para la próxima. –Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- ¡Como quieras! –Tsunade comienza a caminar a paso marcado.

- ¡Tsunade-sama espere! ¡No debe tomar mucho! –Shizune corre desesperada atrás de la rubia.

- Oh déjame vivir Shizune y deja de ser tan quisquillosa, mejor toma conmigo y relájate un poco.

- Tsunade borracha… ¡Tal vez esta sea mi oportunidad! –exclama Jiraiya emocionado, corriendo hacia esas dos. – ¡Espérame Tsunade, tu ex compañero quiere beber contigo!

El equipo siente mira incrédulos a esos tres, para después suspirar. Sasuke dirige su mirada hacia Sakura que al sentirlo sonríe nerviosa al notar que la mira con cierta incredulidad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tomas?

Kakashi y Naruto miran curiosos a la peli-rosa también queriendo saber si la chica toma licor.

- Tres años como alumna de Tsunade-sama tiene sus consecuencias. –Sakura sonríe nerviosa mientras se rasca la nuca haciendo que a sus compañeros les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

El equipo siete va caminando por las calles de la aldea. Sakura fulmina con la mirada a las femeninas que andan cerca de donde pasan ya que todas suspiran al ver aSasuke y sus ojos tornan forma de corazón.

- _Malditas resbalosas. _–Sakura gruñe furiosa.

- _No sé porque siempre se ponen así al ver al teme. Si esta re feo. Yo estoy mucho mejor. –_el rubio bufa ofendido.

- _Ahora Sasuke provoca el deseo de mujeres de todas las edades. –_Kakashi mira divertido a su alrededor para después mirar a Sasuke.— _Y sigue mostrándose indiferente ante eso. Si no fuera porque sé que tiene algo con Sakura, pensaría que es gay._ –kakashi sonríe bajo su máscara, divirtiéndose ante su pensamiento.

- ¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer rameen? Tengo mucho que no voy al ichiraku rameen que ya lo extraño. –exclama emocionado el rubio.

- Yo paso. Tengo informes que leer. –sin más Kakashi desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Va a leer ese libro. –Sakura tiene la frente sombreada denegro al igual que sus compañeros, que asintieron dándole la razón.

- ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Irán?—Naruto mira curioso a sus dos amigos.

- Como le dije a Tsunade-sama quiero llegar a casa y ver a mis padres. Los extraño mucho. –Sakurale sonríe apenada y el rubio asintió con entendimiento.

- ¿Qué me dices tú teme? –Naruto mira a Sasuke y Sakura también lo mira de reojo.

- Hmn… no tengo hambre. –Sasuke comienza a caminar nuevamente antela mirada de sus dos amigos.

- Ese teme sigue igual de amargado. –dice indignado el rubio, para después suspirar resignado.— ¡bueno Sakura-chante te veo mañana en los entrenamientos! –Naruto le sonríe amigable.

- Si. Descansa.— Sakura le sonríe levemente.

Naruto se desvía hacia el ichiraku alzando su mano derecha en son de despido y Sakura sigue su camino. Cuando dobla la esquina se sorprende al ver a Sasuke recargado en la pared teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y ojos cerrados. La peli-rosa no puede evitar mostrar sorpresa al verlo.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke abre sus ojos mirándola, sonrojándola ante su penetrante mirada.

- Si que has cambiado Sakura. –Sasuke se endereza y voltea, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar. –Hace tres años hubieras corrido atrás de mi gritando mi nombre nada más me alejaba de ustedes.

Sakura se sonroja y se rasca la nuca apenada, sabiendo que es verdad.

- También hace tres años hubieras tomado mi brazo con posesividad al ver cómo me miran las demás mujeres.

- _Ganas no me faltaron. –_Sakura aprieta su puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras su rostro muestra furia.

Sasuke detiene su paso y la voltea a ver sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya deje de gustarte?

Sakura ensancha nuevamente los ojos y abre y cierra su boca no pudiendo decir nada.

- Hmn.— Sasuke regresa su vista al frente y comienza a caminar, ocultando lo inseguro que se siente, es verdad que lo beso y abrazo nada más lo vio, pero pudo haberlo hecho solo para hacer enojar a Ino él bien sabe la rivalidad que tienen, no puede evitar pensar que ya pasaron tres años y que es muy probable que los sentimientos de ella hayan cambiado, que se haya dado cuenta que él no es la gran cosa y solo lo tenía idolatrado.

Sakura reacciona, su expresión se ablanda y sus ojos muestran ternura, mientras sus mejillas adquieren un leve sonrojo.

- ¡Sasukee-kun!—lo llama corriendo hacia él.

Sasuke se detuvo ante el llamado mas no la volteo a ver y a los pocos segundos sintió como su brazo derecho es envuelto por los brazos de la chica.

- Ne, ¿estás sintiendo inseguridad por lo que siento? –Sakura lo mira al rostro, sonriéndole levemente y Sasuke voltea su rostro a lado contrario, ocultándole su sonrojo al verse descubierto.

- No. Estoy extrañado ante el cambio. –dice con seguridad, ni loco mostrara inseguridad ante nadie, ni aunque sea ella.

- ¿Enserio? –Sakura entrecierra su mirada y Sasuke gruñe molesto. –Bueno, igual te diré la razón de mi supuesto cambio… ya no somos unos niños Sasuke-kun, en estos tres años lejos de ti estuve pensando mucho en varias cosas y me di cuenta que puede ser molesto y atosigarte mi comportamiento hacia ti. A mí me lo pareció cuando lo analice, así que es mejor darte tu espacio. –Sakura le sonríe amigable. –Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, bueno si lo han hecho.— dice pensativa y Sasuke no la miro, no quería mostrarle el miedo que siente y teme que su mirada lo muestre. –Te amo más que hace tres años. –Sasuke la voltea a ver serio, sintiéndose aliviado al oírla decir eso

- Ahora que me doy cuenta… —Sasuke voltea todo su cuerpo hacia ella, haciendo que ella lo suelte y lo mire curiosa. –No has cambiado, sigues siendo una molestia.

Sakura frunce el seño y lo fulmina con la mirada, afilándola más al verlo sonreír de forma torcida, pero se sorprendió cuando Sasuke tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los de ella en un beso suave y lento. Pasando la sorpresa relajo su expresión y correspondió el beso, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos o de lo contrario siente que caería. Ella le respondió el beso, cada uno disfruto el sabor del otro, se deleito con las sensaciones y saben que entre más pase el tiempo se harán adictos a los labios del otro.

La falta de aire hace que rompan el beso y separen levemente sus rostros, aun así están lo suficiente cercas para sentir la respiración del otro. Los ojos de ambos se abren topándose con la mirada del otro, notando el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro.

- Te acompañare a tu casa… sé que estas ansiosa por ver a tus padres.

Sakura le sonrío levemente, la verdad quiere estar más rato con él, pero también quiere ver a sus padres, los extraña mucho.

- Te extrañe tanto.— Sakura lo abraza, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Sasuke sonríe levemente, mostrando una sonrisa pequeña pero sincera y lleva sus manos a la cintura de ella, recargando su barbilla en su cabeza.

- Yo también.— susurra, pero ella al estar cerca de él lo escucho perfectamente por lo que sonrío sintiéndose feliz y cerro sus ojos, disfrutando el abrazo, el calor de él y el oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón, quiere disfrutar el estar así con él un rato más.

* * *

Sentado tras el escritorio que está en una gran oficina se encuentra el Kage de la aldea de la Arena leyendo con absoluta atención un pergamino. Del otro lado del escritorio esta un shinobi de la aldea, arrodillado y con la cabeza inclinada.

El Kage termino de leer el pergamino y alzo su vista hacia el ninja, dejando ver una sonrisa espeluznante.

- Ha llegado la hora en la que Orochimaru va a cumplir lo que acordamos hace tres años… Konoha finalmente caerá. –el castaño amplia su sonrisa y sus pupilas se mueven hacia su derecha. –Espero estén listos…. Temari, Kankuro… Gaara.

De entre las sombras se deja ver a una rubia con cabello ondulado, recogido en dos coletas, y sus ojos son rasgados de color verde. Carga un enorme abanico en la espalda.

A su lado esta un castaño de facciones muy parecidas al Kage, pero tiene unas marcas rojas pintadas en sus mejillas. Alado de él está un apuesto pelirrojo de ojos verdes los cuales reflejan una mirada desquiciada que lo hace más intimidante ante esas ojeras que posee, en su espalda lleva una gran calabaza y en su frente lleva tatuados unos kanjis.

- Ya era hora. Hace tres años tuvimos que cancelar todo. –la rubia sonríe de forma torcida.

- Espero que esta vez no tengamos que hacerlo mismo. –el castaño muestra fastidio en su expresión.

- _Esta vez no me iré de Konaha sin que obtengas esa deliciosa sangre que hay en Konoha._ — la expresión espeluznante del pelirrojo se marco más mientras arena sale de su calabaza, rodeándolo.

* * *

Escondido entre las ramas de un frondoso árbol que está en las afueras de la aldea, parado sobre la rama de un árbol se encuentra Orochimaru quien mira con diversión la aldea en la que creció.

- _Solo una semana falta para dar inicio a lo que deje pendiente hace tres años. No importa que tan fuertes se hayan vuelto los mocosos en este tiempo, no son lo suficiente fuertes para vencerme _–el pelinegro se relame los labios dándole un aire desquiciado.

**Fin**

**siiiiii soy una perra por dejarlo asi XD...ne,ne la vdd dsd ke empece ste fic tenia pensado ya los epilogos, dsd ke vi por primera vez shipuden kise saber como seria ese combate de los cascabeles estando sasuke con ellos y asi fue como me lo imaginaba, aunke logikamente aciendolo a mi modo XD**

**sinceraamente espero ke les haya gustado el epilogo, cuando tenia la idea de como seria pensaba dejarlo asi, pero mientras lo escribia varias ideas yegaron a mi cabeza y sinceramente estoy consideranddo hacer una segunda parte d ese fic, kon los personajes de sta epooka u.u aunke aun no es seguro ya vere si me decido, denme sus opiniones plis ;).**

**KIERO AGRADECERLES DE TODO CORAZON SU APOYO, SUS REVIEWS Y COMPRESION... MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE MIS LECTORES, STE EPILOGO STA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES**

**(si tiene falta ortograficas disculpenme, siempre e sido pesima en edicion XD)**

**BESOSSS**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**KRISS**


End file.
